Nevermind rules
by Buru-beri-chan
Summary: its been three years since Kurogin's class 3D graduated and Yankumi's back with a whole new class of delinquents and a new set of problems one being that these boys hate each other.
1. Intro

**A/N:** here it is the long awaited Nevermind rules, I'm all sort of exited right now ^.^ okay so I'm a little worried too. I wrought out this intro about two months ago and i looked through it again and wasn't as thrilled about it as i was when i wrote it so please review and let me know what you think as well as comments, questions, concerns all that jazz. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction:<strong> Miss Super Nurse

* * *

><p>"Are you okay, Head teacher Saruwatari?"<p>

"It's Sawatari- Itai, Itai, Itai!" The head teacher yelped whipping his head around from one of the woman tending to his wounds to the other and glaring at the later. The woman in return glared right back.

"Stay still" She barked while the other apologized. She turned back to bandaging him up. Head teacher Sawatari had just come stumbling into the staff room after entering class for the first time and he had been so badly beaten he could barely make it through the door on his own it was a miracle he was able to make it all the way here on his own.

"For someone of Sawatari-Saenei's caliber to fail" one of the male teachers, name: Yajima Hosaku, lingering around the man spoke "Damn you 3D!"

"Takano-Sensei," another male teacher, Tsuruoka Keisuke, addressed the new female teacher to the staff who was busy writing what looked like notes in a small book "Make sure to be careful of the guys in 3D as well!"

"They won't take new teachers seriously" one of the women tending to Sawatari, Ayukawa Sakura, chimed in while the other woman didn't look up once.

"She's right" she spoke turning her gaze to the woman with the bobbed light brown hair "I haven't seen bruises this bad in a long while."

"Don't ever show your back to those guys" Yajima instructed.

Yes the infamous 3D. When did they _not_ start trouble for the school? And Head teacher Sawatari thought that he could just waltz down there and have those boys jumping through hoops in a matter of seconds? _Pft!_ So what if he's helped delinquents graduate from a few other schools, that was those boys these boys are a whole different story…

"I didn't think I would be disappointed on the very first day" all head jerked up towards the entrance of the staffroom and almost instantly the disheveled Head teacher was stumbling to his feet.

"Chairman!" he grunted while the staff all lined up to greet the very business looking woman "Ohayo gozaimasu"

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!"

"Ohayo Gozaimasu…." She bowed to her staff "Head teacher Sawatari" the man stiffened but nodded in response "You have thus far… At Shirokin and Kurogin Academies splendidly guided the trouble students and seen them achieve graduation, that's what you bring with you with this transfer, right?" one of the school nurses let out a quiet snort at this statement which her superior quickly elbowed her for.

"What are you doing?" Ayukawa muttered to her "don't do that in front of the chairman…"

"If things continue like this, you will end up sharing the same fate as the principal" The chairman sighed with her hands on her hips.

"The same fate?" repeated Sawatari. The staff turned their gaze towards the principal's empty desk.

"The principal wasn't useful" one of the nurses stated turning back to the head teacher with a slight nod "So he was fired" she informed him. Like Takano-Sensei, she was new to the staff but she had been employed as a nurse long enough to witness the former school principal become unemployed. Sawatari looked horrified by this new information.

"Please! Wait chairman!" he yelped running after the retreating woman

"Mm?" the woman hummed with scary sternness

"I know a teacher who can take care of those guys!" Head teacher assured the woman "This teacher has amazing drive, just by being there they will shut up! Those that are laughing might end up crying."

"Can you bring such an amazing teacher to our school?" The chairman challenged

"I will take full responsibility for getting this teacher"

"Can I count on you this time?"

"Yes!"

"…good… in the meantime" The chairman turned to the pair of nurses "go to 3D and do your job" the newest of the nurses stiffened slightly but nodded and bowed.

"Yes chairman" she spoke before hurrying out of the staff room and down the hall. She had been hired to specifically tend to 3D, though she did helped Ayukawa when she wasn't tending to 3D. 3D was filled with the typical boy considered to be a bad egg and rightfully called so. These boys have been causing trouble since they came to this school which wasn't limited to fighting other schools and coming to class bloodied and bruised.

Apparently Ayukawa-Sensei couldn't handle them and so this new nurse was hired.

She sighed rounding the corner and slowly made her way to 3D her heels crushed broken glass on the floor as she neared the door hearing all the noise within. She took a deep breath and collected herself before opening the door.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" she shouted over the yelling and stepped into the room.

"Supa Kango-shi-San!" was shouted back at her. Super nurse, that's what they called her. Before she could properly greet them or correct them the nearest 3D student jumped up to her view.

"Kango-shi-San!" he gushed at the woman running a hand through his bleached out golden hair probably in an attempt to make it neater and impress the woman "I need treatment see, see?" he pointed to his left eye which was a nasty blue-ish/purple color and his lip which was busted on the right side and swollen. Kango-shi made a slight face.

"That looks awful Taguchi-Kun" she said reaching up and lightly pressing his face to the side to examine his eye better. The boy grinned goofily and turned red as the nurse drew closer "how did you get this?"

"Some punks tried to jump me last night while I was on my way home from studying" the boy said puffing up his chest as Kango-Shi turned to her kit. She knew he was lying, honestly what boy in this room studied willingly? But if she smiled and played along she had the boys wrapped around her pinky and work was easier. Kango-Shi gasped before pouting slightly.

"Oh my" she hummed "it must have been so scary" Taguchi's grin grew and he inched closer to the woman allowing her to do her work. "You're so brave Taguchi-Kun"

"Well" he chuckled to himself "you know...that how I am-"

"Pft!" another student walked past making his way toward the back "brave my ass!" he laughed and turned back around leaning against a desk so that he could loom over the nurse "Kango-Shi-San, don't listen to him, ne?" he nodded towards Taguchi "he got beat up by his sister yesterday"

"Why don't you mind your own business Kuraki!" Kango-Shi jumped back as Taguchi shot up and gripped Kuraki's blazer and the two snarled at one another.

"Mind my own business?" Kuraki replied and scuffed "I was there! That's what you get for bad mouthing Ren like you did"

"What was that?" Taguchi snarled

"Boys please" the adult said as sweetly as she could but it was too late. Taguchi pulled back and slugged Kuraki hard and the fight began. The nurse sighed turning her gaze to the graffiti black board.

"I hope Head Teacher Sawatari knows what he's doing..." she muttered to herself.


	2. Chapter 1: The oeda Heiress returns

**A/N:** I'm putting this up way earlier than i said i would ^.^ I'm kind of on a roll right now since i've been getting such good feed back from putting this up. Thank for your support guys you're the best!

**PheonixRage92:** Glad you enjoy it and welcome! :3 I'll be looking forward to your reviews!

**Unnamed Reviewer**: Thanks i shall work my hardest!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> The Oeda Heiress returns!

* * *

><p>How did she get herself strung into this kind of situation <em>again<em>?

Yamaguchi Kumiko, fourth generation heiress to the Oeda family, math teacher and otherwise known as Yankumi found herself standing in a very familiar scenario. It happen in Shirokin, it happen in Kurogin and now it would happen here... in Akadou. Why did this always happen to her?

She tried to take attendance but as she expected no one listened. Even as she stood here before three late students she found herself being ignored even after she introduced herself as their new homeroom teacher.

"So I was thinking about that new teacher, Takano. She's really cute!" one of the three spoke as if Yankumi wasn't standing there. His friend jumped up out of his seat.

"But what about nurse Sakura? She defiantly has a nice body!" the second one remarked and all three laughed in agreement.

"That's true but what about the new nurse? Supa Kango-shi-San? I think her body is _way_ better!" the first chuckled pervertedly. Supa Kango-Shi-San? Miss super nurse? Head teacher Sawatari did mention, before his hasty retreat, that the chairman had assigned 3D its own nurse because they were such a problem. Yankumi was due to meet this woman before she met 3D but she was apparently running late, this, according to head teacher and the rest of the staff, was to be expected from this unknown woman. Apparently she did this often but because she was so good at her job, and the fact that no one else was willing to take it, she had been successful in keeping it. However Yankumi had little to no time to wonder when she would meet the class nurse for it was less than a second later that a fight between two of the students looked to be itching to happen. The rest of 3D began chanting 'fight' in hopes of egging the pair on. Yankumi sigh a tired sigh, time to get down to business.

Just as she stepped to get between the two students the door to the classroom slid open.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" a female voice called over the chanting and just like that it stopped. Yankumi gazed at her new students as they all whipped their heads towards the door forgetting their confrontation a second ago.

"Supa Kango-Shi-San!" they united in calling. It seemed apparent to Yankumi that there was secretly another reason why this nurse still had her job if she could get a reaction like this by simply entering the room. Yankumi turned slowly to face the class door as she heard it slide close. The woman with her back to the room had long, earth brown hair that reached down to her mid back and she wore the white nurse's coat. She didn't look to be that short but that's probably only because of the wedge shoes she wore.

"So sorry I'm late!" the woman chirped as she reached up and tucked hair behind one of her ears "did your new homeroom teacher come..." the woman turned to face the classroom with a bright twinkle in her brown eyes and a sweet smile to go with it. She seem to notice Yankumi quickly, she had to have after spending so much time with these boys, and when she looked the teacher over and Yankumi did the same the polite smiles they had prepared for one another faltered and looks of bewilderment touch both their faces. This young woman, this Super nurse with the better body compared to nurse Sakura stood as none other than... No! I-it couldn't be! The woman blinked looking Yankumi over twice "O...O-O-_Ojou_?" she practically yelled out as if her eyes were failing her. Yup, it was. Yankumi allowed herself a moment to take in the now very mature looking young woman once called 'Uki-Chan' by her all male classmates. This was indeed Matsushima Umeki and she just called Yankumi Ojou in front of all of 3D. Yankumi winced.

"Ojou?" the boys all chorused together. Umeki also winced bringing her hands to her mouth when she realized what she had done.

"h-h-hin! Ojou-_hin_! Your new teacher looks like such an elegant lady!" the woman spoke with a nervous chuckle at her own self correction. The boys seem to accept this for they went back to what they had been doing before the near fight. Yankumi moved through the mass of students to the nurse who stood at the door.

"Umeki..." she looked her former student over a couple of times. Umeki smiled from ear to ear lowering her hands as she did.

"Yankumi" she spoke in a low tone so only Yankumi heard "I didn't know you were back. I would have dropped by to welcome you home" the way she spoke and even her appearance was so different Yankumi was beginning to wonder if she had been away for much longer than she thought she had been. Umeki had changed so much! "So, you're the new homeroom teacher?"

"Hai" Yankumi said nodding "and what about you? A school nurse?"

"Actually" the young woman beamed with pride "this is a part-time job, since I only really tend to 3D most of the time, I'm actually a hospital employee now." Yankumi felt such a smile spread across her face at the news of her student's success in life. It was always a heartwarming moment for a teacher when they learned that their students were on the right path especially for Yankumi considering the background Umeki had come from. The two were taken from their happy moment when one of the students approached them.

"Kango-Shi-San!" he grinned like a fool and things felt like back at Kurogin again for Yankumi only Ume didn't scowl and tell the boy not to call her that. She smiled sweetly and nodded to the boy "you have to check on my eye, remember?"

"Did you put that ointment I gave you on it like I told you Taguchi-Kun?" Umeki questioned and Yankumi watched her follow the student to the back of the classroom and all who she pasted follow her with their gaze. Well almost all, there were two boys who glared at each other from each side of the classroom. Both, from what Yankumi had witnessed so far, held authority in the classroom but who was the leader?

* * *

><p>"Ogata Yamato and Kazama Ren…" Yankumi muttered after Umeki had returned with the two files and set them on the teacher's desk. She nodded tucking her hands into the pockets of her white coat.<p>

"These two are the ones you have to look out for" she informed her former teacher who now looked between the two files. "Ogata-Kun and Kazama-Kun have been butting heads and causing most of the trouble in 3D"

"They were bound to" Yajima-Sensei entered the conversation and approached Yankumi's desk.

"What do you mean?"

"3D is made up of all the delinquents of first and second year" Yajima-Sensei explained "they're all the students none of us could handle". Umeki nodded, it seemed like that was always how these kinds of classes formed. Couldn't handle was the nice way of putting it but those boys weren't stupid, they knew being in 3D meant they were considered hopeless and such thoughts only made them worse because now they didn't care what they did. No one expected better from them so why should they put in the extra effort and prove them wrong?

"Ogata-Kun and Kazama-Kun were both the bosses of their own respective groups before this year" Umeki explained as the rest of the staff seem to be shifting to this desk to join the talk about _'that'_ 3D. "Now that they're both in the same classroom they fight with one another."

"...so" Yankumi stared at the open files "it's almost like the feud between two heirs of one family" the curious looks the teacher received from her coworkers went unnoticed by her.

"Yamaguchi-Sensei" Baba-Sensei, who oddly enough somehow ended up here at Akadou like head teacher monkey-...head teacher Sawatari, addressed Yankumi "3D is a lot to handle, if you need any help I'll become your assistant teacher!" he flashed her a grin but Umeki fought the urge to roll her eyes. Apparently an assistant nurse assigned to that one class wasn't enough help. Yankumi shook her head.

"No, this is my turf and I want to handle it on my terms" the pig tailed woman obliviously gained arched eyebrows.

"Turf?" the other workers muttered under their breaths.

"Yamaguchi-Sensei!" Head Teacher spoke with a shrill sound of horror. Judging by Yankumi's expression she was just now realizing her slip up. Some things just didn't change Umeki guessed.

"hahaha you sure love Yakuza movies don't you Yamaguchi-Sensei?" Head teacher Sawatari pushed his way through to stand at Yankumi's side. The woman immediately nodded wildly in agreement. Takano-Sensei, the bob haired new teacher, turned to her notepad with her pencil.

"Yamaguchi-Sensei likes Yakuza movies" she muttered as she scribbled on the paper.

"...you don't have to write that down..." Yankumi muttered.

"This promises to be an entertaining year" Umeki sighed turning away from the chattering teachers and leaning against Yankumi's desk.

* * *

><p>Later that night the staff shuffled from their desk in the teacher's office to the local bar to celebrate the arrival of their new employees.<p>

"Cheers!" the group chorus clanking their glasses against one another as their feast began.

"Takano-Sensei, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No I actually don't..."

"Nani? But you're so cute! What about you Matsushima-Sensei? Surely you've been taken off the market" Tsurouka-Sensei shifts his gaze from Takano to Umeki who smiled politely to this blunt come on. Not since high school had anyone ever been so direct.

"Sensei" Umeki hummed politely "you're going to make me blush" of course she was lying, a craft she had perfected since Kurogin, but even if she wasn't really going to blush she was proud of the show she put making the man think she was going to. "So Yankumi" Umeki turned to the woman beside her eagerly "why did you come back here? I thought you loved it up there."

"Ah.." Yankumi grinned slightly "when head teacher came and found me I just felt that I had taught those students all I could and it was time to move on" her smile showed she was lying, she probably got fired...

"Matsushima-Sensei" Yajima spoke up

"Hai" she turned away from Yankumi towards the man sitting across the table from her as she took a sip of her drink.

"I noticed that you call Yamaguchi-Sensei Yankumi" he pointed out "do you both know one another?"

"Mm" Umeki nodded "Yamaguchi-Sensei use to be my teacher"

"Eh?" Ayukawa sounded from her end of the table "really? But Yamaguchi-Sensei I thought you've only dealt with students like 3D"

"I did" Yankumi confirmed

"I was in Kurogin's 3D class" Umeki remarked casually with a fond grin on her face as she thought back to the days in that class. "It had only been for the last few months though"

"Yes but you caused trouble just the same as the others" Yankumi chuckled gently swatting Umeki who chuckled in return.

"I remember head teacher monkey face always catching me when I was late or cutting class" Umeki laughed to herself slightly, those had Bern good times.

"Monkey face?" Takano repeated

"Matsushima" Sawatari's stern voice grumbled making the female squeak at her slip up.

"I-I mean Head teacher Sawatari..."

A few downed drinks later the women of the staff perched themselves at the bar away from the table of men who were now drinking themselves into a stupor at the table with their neckties wrapped around their heads. Umeki watched with an arched brow, were some of these men really married? She turned away from them and turned her drink round in her hands.

"There aren't any good looking men in this crowd" Ayukawa sighed with a depressed aura to her.

"Yea" Takano mused "so there's no chance for an in work relationship..."

"But at least we have a bunch of good looking students" the other nurse spoke cunningly smile on her face. Yankumi gaped at the comment.

"Relationships with students is forbidden!" she almost yelled. Umeki snorted slightly at this.

"How if Sawada Shin doing these days Yankumi?" she asked subtly pointing out the math teachers hypocritical moment. She had dated one of her students for a short amount of time before said student went away; if Umeki remembered right he went to Africa, so Yankumi really had no right to say much against Ayukawa's suggestion.

"h-how do you know about that?"

"People talk" was Umeki's simply reply as she tipped the liquor content of her glass to her lips.

"Come on Yamaguchi-Sensei" the nurse nudged the math teacher "if you keep talking like that you'll never get a man!"

"She's right" Takano muttered "I can't find a guy either..."

"You can't give up!" Yankumi encouraged "You can meet people anywhere! You know, it happens in movies all the time." the teacher gained a small smile on her face indicating that she was off in her own little world. Wonder who she was thinking of... "two people bump into each other on a street corner. The moment their eyes meet, they fall in love! Just like Romeo and Juliet!" she gushed dreamily.

But...didn't they die in the end because of their love?...

"Yamaguchi-Sensei" Ayukawa spoke "that only happens in movies" and the other two females nodded in agreement. There was no such thing as love at first sight, it was always just two people who just so happen to grow fond of one another. In most cases the two just hate each other so much that they fall in love or at least that's what the dramas on TV like to make it seem.

"Sure it does!" Yankumi persisted but her comrades, Umeki included, waved a hand if dismissal.

"Maybe not" the chorused

"I think it does!"

"_GEEZ_!" Umeki hissed almost knocking her glass over when Baba-Sensei appeared out of nowhere and scared the life out of her! The four women wiped around to look at the man whose gaze was fixed on Yankumi. Aw poor Baba, he must have a thing for Yankumi from the last time they worked together.

"It does, doesn't it?" he spoke with hope in his eyes, hope Yankumi coldly dashed with a shake of her head.

"Probably not..." Umeki tried her best not to laugh at her former teachers blunt rejection of Baba-sensei. She sighed pushing away from the bar setting her drink down a she did.

"i think it's about time i head home" she informed the three women getting nods in return "Oyasuminasai..."

* * *

><p>Mornings after such heavy drinking were always the worst. Even though Umeki had the advantage of age on her side, since she was so young she bounced back easy from hangovers, that didn't change the fact that waking up to feeling like someone took a hammer to your head was hell. Blaring alarm clocks didn't help either...<p>

Umeki groaned reaching around for the device without lifting her head from her pillow. She took a few wild swings in the air before her hand found the dresser and eventually the clock. With a slight grunt Umeki chucked it with deadly force. The sound of it hitting the door to the room echoed through the room before silence followed.

"...I think you broke It." was the remarked that broke the silence two minutes later and the nurse cursed into her pillow. Now she would have to go and get another one when she got off work today. The woman pulled her arms back under the comfort and warmth of the blankets with her face pressed so hard against her pillow she could have smothered herself. "How are you feeling?" a hand rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"Like my head is being used for batting practice" the woman groaned enjoying the soothing motion of the hand on her back "I definitely drank too much…"

"Don't go to work then, stay here with me. I'm off today"

"I can't. 3D has a new homeroom teacher, you know how that goes" a deep chuckle rumbled through the bed that made Umeki grin and then sigh "I should get up" she spoke lazily pushing the hand on her back away and sitting up "if I stay in bed like this I'll be late again" ever since the former Kurogin girl had gotten the part time job at Akadou she had become infamous for her daily tardiness and though her coworkers could only guess what was the cause of such things, most thought Umeki lived far from the school, the real reason was the lump of flesh still laying in the bed.

"A couple of minutes late won't hurt" Umeki felt a strong arm go around her waist and she yelped as she was easily pulled back down onto the bed. Umeki was left to struggle in vain as limbs became tangled from under the blankets and within minutes she was pinned.

"Oi!" Umeki tried not to laugh at the cheesy grin she was faced with "get off me you big fool"

"Give me a good reason"

"I'm 3D's nurse!"

"If they're anything like we were they're going to get into fights weather you're there or not"

"_Hayato_!" Umeki squealed "I'm going to hurt you!"

"Try it" he dared

"Argh! You're such a _jerk_..."

"You're having fun" the males grin never strayed as the female pushed against his hands but he easily pinned her down on the bed by her wrist. "You're laughing"

"Am not-ah!" Umeki cackles loudly as the male began tickling her. This was a normal routine now a days. It was safe to say that Yabuki Hayato and Matsushima Umeki had a fairly...stable relationship since leaving Kurogin academy. It wasn't the _best_ relationship to be had, it wasn't smooth sailing down a peaceful stream, but they made it work. At least they were at a cohabitant stage more or less. Hayato didn't officially live in Umeki's house, technically he still lived with his father and younger brother, but as life would have it he spent enough time here that he even had his own key to the house and almost half the dressers in the house had his cloths in them. The only thing that was left was a formal invitation to move in and Umeki, never once giving maturity her stubborn streak, had yet to do such.

The pair often drifted between the two homes anyway. They had dinner at the Yabuki residence with Taku, since Yabuki-San was always away for work, and then the two spent the night at Umeki's...if only to be decent when it came to the minor and considerate to the fact that as aware as Taku was there were just something's he probably didn't want to, and would be very much better off if he _never_, end up hearing if he could help it. Sometimes his brother just had no control or shame...

The sound of Umeki's cell phone vibrating against the dresser reached the couple in the middle of their playing around. She reached out from under the blankets for her phone but of course Hayato pulled her back.

"It could be from work!" Umeki laughed trying for her phone again in vain.

"The boys aren't going to die from a few bruises" Hayato argued

"What if it's the hospital?"

"_Fine_" the male finally grumbled releasing his girlfriend who quickly crawled from under the sheets to get her phone.

"Hello?"

"Matsushima-Sensei" it was Ayukawa "how are you?"

"A bit hung over but otherwise fine..."

"Are you on your way here?"

"...yes... Why?"

"Well the police have arrived at the school and I could have sworn I saw Kazama-Kun called into the chairman's office..."

That had Umeki up in a flash despite the lazy male in her bed protesting her to stay there with him. Scrambling to get dressed Umeki pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and stumbled about the room looking for her shoes.

"Since you're not working today do you mind picking up your clothes?" she glanced over her shoulder at Hayato "you know... Make yourself useful for once" judging by the way he lazily proper himself on his elbow and watched her with that stupid smirk of his face he probably would be staying in bed most of the day.

"Do I get a reward if I do?" he curved a brow, Umeki didn't miss a beat.

"If you consider me not kicking you out of my house a reward..."

"Fair enough." he found his motivation to sit up fully "be careful out there, you saw the news paper. Those muggings by Shirokin tunnel are becoming frequent. They said he targets pretty girls like you Uki"

"Thanks for the thought but you know I can handle myself"

"All too well." Hayato chuckled.

* * *

><p>"They said that Kazama-Kun is a suspect in the mugging down in Shirokin Tunnel." Ayukawa-Sensei trailed behind Umeki as she made her way towards 3D. "Kazama-Kun couldn't prove where he was last night so the chairman suspended him"<p>

"Did the police arrest him?"

"I don't think so"

"Wagata, arigato" Ayukawa stopped all the way at the entrance to the messy hall leading to 3D as if it were too dark a force for her to cross but Umeki paid this no mind. She quickened her pace as the label '3D' caught her eye. Suddenly the suspected boy himself darted out of the room angrily almost running into Umeki. "Kazama-Kun" Umeki mused as the boy stared back at her briefly before brushing past her and running down the hall ignoring her calls for him to come back. She watched him until she couldn't see him anymore and sighed. These boys, accuse them of something and they get all upset and run off like that still…. Umeki couldn't blame Kazama-kun for being upset. There was nothing she could do now so it was better to head into the classroom. The woman sighed turned around and continued down the hall where 3D was a rowdy as ever from the sounds of it, she approached the open door.

"How can you still be smiling?" Yankumi's outburst cut through the noise in the room and made Umeki stop just outside the classroom. She pressed her back against the wall beside the door and crossed her arms listening. "A comrade who didn't do anything wrong was just suspended!"

"Comrade?...We happen to be in the same class. That's all" Umeki clenched her hands into tight fist at Ogata Yamato's words. Umeki could almost feel her former teachers bewilderment and it cause her to feel confused herself. Did Yankumi expect everyone to be just like Kurogen or Shirokin?

"Even so" Yankumi's voice floated into Umeki's ears "Don't you feel anything? Don't you think anything of it?" She was laughed at for this.

"Not really"

"It happens a lot"

"That guy was falsely accused and then tossed out!" Umeki had finally listened in enough, she pushed off the wall and stepped into the doorway of the messy classroom and despite how upset Yankumi looked it was easy to tell none of these boys were taking her seriously at all. They snickered on as she ranted "don't you think it's wrong?"

"Man, she's fired up!" more laughter came all around except from Kazama-kun's friends they remained quiet as Umeki was with her arms still tightly crossed. Among any of the boys Taguchi, his highlighted blond hair pinned back today, laughed louder.

"Who cares if he got suspended" he laughed on "he probably did do it! Even if he didn't it's all the same yea?" he looked to Ogata who laughed with him nodding his head.

"Why not rebel at a time like this-"

"Enough with the sermon dammit!" Kuraki-kun finally had enough standing up from his seat and shouted at Yankumi "It's not like you danm teachers ever listen to what we say anyway"

"Is that why you're telling me to drop it?"

"Yamaguchi-Sensei" Umeki finally spoke up entering the room

"oh by the way" Taguchi didn't appear at all finished "he was near the Shirokin tunnel" Yankumi turned her head to look at the boy who now held a smug look on his face. Taguchi-Kun… he never liked Kazama-Kun. "We saw him" he nodded his head towards Ogata who nodded in response.

"…Really?"

"Yea" Ogata replied, _'that doesn't matter'_ Umeki couldn't help but think with a small smile coming to her _'that won't stop Yankumi; she won't believe that for a minute'._ She glanced towards Yankumi but was surprised to find herself staring at a troubled Yankumi. With Ogata at the lead, the class slowly filed out of the classroom not paying either woman any mind as they brush past them both. Soon only they were the only ones standing in the room. Umeki checked her watch; she might as well head to the hospital considering 3D didn't look like they would be coming back. She let her arms loosen from their tight hold and turned towards the class door.

"Umeki" Yankumi's voice stopped her from walking out the door but she didn't look back at Yankumi. "They can't really be like this…can they?"

"Yankumi…" Umeki sighed no longer trying to hide it. When she had realized Yankumi was the new homeroom teacher of this 3D she had felt joy, she had been a part of Yankumi's last 3D class and labeled hopeless but look how she turned out. Finally, she had thought, finally these boys will stand a chance but now… now Umeki turned to her former teacher her expression etched with disappointment. The women frowned at one another "…Yankumi… you didn't expect everything to be the same did you?" Yankumi frowned at this and for an instant Umeki scowled deeply "if you're going to treat every delinquent like they're all the same… don't bother being a teacher anymore" she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room leaving the pig-tailed woman to her own thoughts.


	3. Chapter 2: Kohai and Marriage

**A/N:** All your support is great guys! ^. ^ Thank you for the reviews and questions you've been putting n my formspring!

PhoenixRage92: The thing is I love Ume so much ^.^ I just have to keep her story going especially since everyone wanted to know what she would do after Kurogin.

Amy Williams: wow! I love the enthusiasm! But yes of course the nurse would have to be Umeki! :3 she said she wanted to be a nurse right? Thank you it's really touching to have you tell me she's your favorite OC, I shall not fail you I promise! :3

Wo-notice: Thanks, glad to see a familiar face! I'm glad you love it :3

Unknown reviewer (not sure if you're the same person from before): Umeki may have mature but … She can still be straight forward I guess.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Kohai and marriage.<p>

* * *

><p>The sun was really bright today. Blinding almost, you had to shield your eyes with your hands just to keep from seeing only white. It was better to simply stay inside where light was no brighter than the typical brainwashing hue of a classroom florescent light.<p>

Taguchi Kyona wanted to go inside but no. She and her classmate were stuck playing moral support, not that anything was wrong with that. A little ways from these two stood their classmate, she had crush on some guy from Kurogin across the way from their school and she had arranged to meet him during break so she could confess. His name was Seiji-something or rather.

"Think she'll do it?" Kyona's good friend Yun Hee, or just Yuni as everyone called her, nodded her head in the direction of the male and female student.

"She will" Kyona nodded "she wouldn't have bothered with dragging both of us out here if she wasn't going to do it" the pair leaned towards them straining their ears to hear what they were saying. Their classmate had just offered the boy a love note and made it apparent she was hoping that he returned her feelings. The boy, Seiji-Whatever, looked her over.

"You like me?" he questioned and she nodded before his gaze shifted to Yuni and Kyona from where they stood at the gates to Momo academy. He made an odd kind of sneer of a face before looking back at the girl. "I don't like you" he answered bluntly before ripping the unopened envelop before her eyes. Yuni gasped but Kyona scowled.

Kurogin boys were jerks. All top students, all supposedly higher class. It had been this way since the building at the far off corner of the school, which long ago contained Senpai's class 3D, had been torn down. 3D had been eliminated from that school and with it the genuine and oddly charming personality that came from the average underdog that use to go to that school. The girls were no better but they were a whole different issue on their own. Right now the issue was Omoto Seiji, _now_ Kyona remembered his name, and the letter he was shredding to bit in his hands. The male finished his ripping and went on to fling the bit back at the poor girl before him. That was the last straw.

"Kyona" Yuni warned "just stay calm, remember what happen last time? You're a leaf, a leaf floating along a calm stream"

"I don't like ugly girls like you" Omoto remarked

"_Forget_ the stream!" Kyona snarled loudly reaching down and scooping up a rock the size of a golf ball into her hand. She took several steps forward while Yuni tried to stop her. "Oi!" she screamed after the jerk "Omoto Seiji!" at the call of his name Omoto stopped mid step on his journey back into the school and looked back in time to catch the Momo girl ready herself like a professional pitcher and fling the stone with lethal speed. She had high hopes of knocking him out but at the last second he ducked and the rock went zooming towards a person who happened to be standing behind him. This person didn't so much as flinch as they raised a hand and snatched the rock out of the air before it even pose a threat to them. Kyona gazed at the person through squinted eyes before they brightened in recognition.

"Oi, didn't your parents ever teach you how to treat a girl?"

"Kazama-Kun!" Kyona watched the tall male look away from Omoto towards her. She could recognize that hair anywhere from the streams of blonde trailing off to the side. Kazama Ren, age 18, currently a student of Akadou high's class 3D and her boyfriend for two, going on three, years.

If you can remember, Taguchi Kyona, or just plain Kyona, was the kohai of Umeki's back when the woman was a student with a bordering deadly temper. She had been, at that time, the recent victim of Nakamaru Raidon a teacher at Kiyoko secondary school. Like many before her Kyona had been molested and blackmailed into keeping these actions quiet however unlike those before she didn't keep quiet.

A lot has happen since that mans arrest. Above all Kyona became a student of Momo academy and with that came a new strength to the once mouse like girl. She was nothing like her senpai, oh no, no one could be quite like her, but she had gained enough experience from fighting her older brother to safely call herself tougher than before. She gave that annoying boy a black eye just the other day. Omoto Seiji safely slunk away to the safety of his own school when Kyona's focus was on Ren. Her friend stepped out of the way as she ran the short distance and stopped before the older, much taller boy.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have class right now?" she questioned though she was complaining, getting visits from Ren were always welcome. Ren glanced at the rock in his hand and chucked it before shoving his hands into his pockets. He smiled down at her but it looked strained, something had happen...

"Kyona!" Yuni yelled from the gate "come on! We have to go back to class soon"

"Tell them I didn't feel well!"

"Eh?" Yuni yelled back but Kyona wasn't listening at this point. She reached up and gripped Ren's arm tugging him back the way he had come. Ren gave Yuni a nod of acknowledgment before Kyona dragged him off "Kyona!"

"I owe you big time Yuni! Arigatou!" Kyona yelled back and with that she was running off with her boyfriend leaving her two friends standing at the gate of their school.

"Kyona!" Yuni yelled at the top of her lungs but she knew it was no use; the girl was long since gone. "What am I suppose to tell them this time? _Aish_." she grumbled putting her hands in her hips "you owe me big time for this Kyona..."

* * *

><p>"Those stupid cops, I told them I wasn't over there and they still didn't believe me. That damn chairwoman too" Kyona held onto the swing she sat on tightly as Ren gave her a more forceful push making her swing up higher. She wasn't sure why doing this calmed him so but it did. She looked back at the Akadou senior with worried eyes. He was a suspect in the string of mugging around Shiroken tunnel, that was serious.<p>

"They don't have anything on you" Kyona replied calmly "don't worry they can't do anything."

"That's not what I'm upset about" Kyona stopped herself from swinging digging her shoes into the dirt kidding up dust as she did Ren gripped the chains and leaned forward so the two of them could look at one another. Ren clenched his teeth staring Kyona in the eyes before looking down at the ground. "I'm tired of it" he confessed "no one ever believes me" it was the truth, ever since Kyona could remember Ren had always been blamed when something went wrong and no one ever took his side all those year of it just radiated off him in an aura of hate and anger. Kyona sighed reaching up and patting Ren's cheek, he looked at her again.

"I believe you" she told him "Kaza-kun is a good guy who wouldn't hurt a soul" she smiled sweetly at him but he simply raised an eyebrow at her.

"I got into a fight with your brother last week" he pointed out but this didn't faze Kyona.

"Like I said 'not a _soul_' " She shifted in the swing while Ren laughed "now push me!" Kyona cheered "I wanna touch the clouds today!" from behind her Ren grinned. Kyona was always the right person to go to whenever that damn school was bothering him. She was fiercely loyal and had more energy than he could keep up with. Besides, with her childish antics it was almost impossible for him to stay focused on whatever had been bothering him. Things weren't perfect though; there were a lot of things about his girlfriend that also worried Ren from time to time and one of them happen to rear its ugly blond head everyday when he went to class. You see, Kyona had an older brother named Jun and he went to Akadou like Ren did. Jun is _very _protective of his little sister especially after the scandal that had hit about her homeroom teacher three years back so it was safe to say Taguchi Jun didn't like Ren at all. That wasn't all though, if that didn't make things bad enough Jun was also the right hand man of Odagiri Yamato, Ren's rival for the spot of leader of 3D. Sides had been taken in the Taguchi house hold and war had been declared between the siblings and boy could these two fight. Taguchi still had remnants of the bruises from their last scuffle when Kyona gave him a black eye, Ren felt bad that they fought so much but watching that fight had been hilarious. "Kaza-kun" Kyona's voice pulled Ren from his thoughts and back to her as she tipped her head back to look at him "come on! Its lift off time!" she giggled "or are you too scared that you're not strong enough to push little old me?" Ren smirked

"Next stop: the clouds" he told her pulling the seat back and as high up as he could. Kyona squealed loudly when he finally pushed her forward and sent her sailing. "Now we're going to the moon!" he called to her when she swung back to him and he pushed her again as hard as he could.

"No, no" Kyona laughed out "to Jupiter!"

"To Saturn!" he declared pushing her when she swung back

"To Neptune!" she cheered back

"To Pluto!" Ren yelled not wanting to be bested by Kyona. Her laughter followed and made him smile even wider, he loved the sound of her laugh.

"Kaza-kun" Kyona giggled still swinging as he kept pushing her "Pluto isn't a planet any more, they said it's too small" geez she always had to ruin it by being so smart.

"I don't care!" Ren chuckled putting all his strength into pushing Kyona as high as she could swing "we're still going there!" he grunted pushing the swing again Kyona squealed like a girl half her age and size would as she zoomed up until the swing went way past the top of the swing set and she came sailing back down. Now was a better time than any to tell her "I'm fighting Ogata soon" he told her when she swung back towards him. This cut her laughter short; she fell into silence but looked over her shoulder at him.

"Soon?" Kyona repeated Ren nodded

"to settle this once and for all" he said catching the swing in his hands, it nearly tool him off his feet before he was able to push it "it was suppose to be today after school but with all that's happen..."

"Kick his ass" Kyona declared turning her head away from him and looking ahead "Yamato can be such a jerk"

"Why do you address him so casually?" that had been something Ren had always wondered. Whenever Kyona talked to or about him it was always 'Kaza-kun this' or 'Kazama-kun 'that' but when it came to Ogata it was always 'Yamato' with no honorifics at the end. It often made Ren feel like somehow Ogata was closer to his girlfriend than he was.

"Yamato and Jun have been friends since they were born" Kyona answered "our moms are good friends too so I've known him all my life, I can't help it" she glanced back at him playfully "why? Jealous?"

"Not even" his reply made her laugh "after all" he pushed her on "Nana-chan is _my_ girlfriend not his"

"You're right" Kyona replied smiling fondly, she was gal their friendship had blossomed into a relationship shortly after she graduated from junior high. "I'm gonna jump!" she informed Ren "I wanna fly really high so push as hard as you can!"

"Roger!" Ren grinned as the gripped the seat and pushed down as hard as he could.

"Nana-chaaaaaan" Kyona's already cheerful face brightened, she knew that voice. "Nana-chaaaaaan!" with his golden bag clinging to his arms and Ichi right behind him Kura came running from the road towards the playground and swing set. He dropped his bag and held his arms open to Kyona "I'll catch you Nana-chan!" Kyona laughed at his silliness.

"Ichi-kun!" Kyona called "catch me!"

"Eh?" Kuraki, aka Kura, whined glancing at his friend beside him "no fair! It's my turn!"

"Here I come!" Kyona warned and then she was off like a bird off the swing. She was airborne for a second before she felt the fabric of the boys blazers and the three of them went tumbling to the ground in a heap of kicked up dirt and grunts of pain.

"_GACK_!" Ichi grunted when Kyona's knee connected with his stomach and knocked the wind out of him. Kura got a hand to the face that slammed his head into the dirt.

"Nana-chan..." Kura's voice came out muffled when the dust finally settled and Kyona sat up.

"What?" she chuckled out "I warned you..." from the swings Ren watched this scuffle and laughed. He shoved his hands into his pockets and made his way over to them.

"Ne, ne Nana-chan" Kura spoke up once they were all dusted off and walking heading for the arcade to shoot some pool "we got this new homeroom teacher"

"Really?" Kyona replied shifting her eyes from Kura and Ichi to Ren who had an arm round her waist "how come you didn't tell me?"

"She's nothing special" Ren replied

"Yea right" Kyona scuffed "that's what you said about the nurse but Jun said she super sexy!"

"What are you doing listening to your brother for?" Ichi scowled slightly Kyona shrugged, she may hate her brother but he usually had good taste in girls. Ren gave Kyona's waist a tight squeeze; she looked his way to find him smiling fondly at her.

"I wouldn't know" he answered her previous comment and Kyona quickly turned red in response. She swatted him hard but it didn't bother him.

"Kazama no _Baka_" she muttered, her company laughed at her words.

* * *

><p>"Well... We'll be off now." leaving for the night was always so awkward especially when the old man was here. Hayato leaned against the railed with his hands in his pockets as he watched his old man smiling at his girlfriend. Umeki smiled politely to him but even in the dim light Hayato could see the new found color forming on her face. His old man loved to shower Umeki with compliments whenever he was home from work and she never seemed to get use to it. "Thank you for having me over for dinner" she bowed but Hayato's old man waved a dismissive hand.<p>

"You're welcome anytime Ume-chan" he chuckled and all Umeki could do was chuckle along with him awkwardly the old man looked her over "I'll never understand it" he teased "you're such a beauty, where did my fool of a son find you?"

"Yabuki-San" Umeki chuckled out bashfully but that didn't stop the old man.

"Such a pretty face is _always_ welcome here, you take such good care of my boys" his words slurred a bit revealing the motive behind his words. He was drunk but harmless "you've practically raised Taku. Oi! Hayato!" the end of his sentence he directed to his son.

"Ah?" Hayato sounded out lazily.

"When are you going to marry this girl? She's perfect!" he didn't expect this to come out of his father's mouth. Perhaps it's just a guy thing but the thought of the M word made Hayato go ridged in his place and stared at his father like he was insane for even suggesting such things. Hayato felt his mouth hang open unable to answer the question. A thick silence came between the three adults, even Umeki seemed curious as to the answer for she glanced over her shoulder at him. Hayato swallowed down hard, this was going to be a rough walk home. "At least bring her around more often" the old man grumbled "you still live here, I may be old but I'm no fool, the only reason you both leave is so that you can-"

"Dad you're drunk" thank god Taku saved the day before things got more awkward than they already were, he placed a hand on their fathers shoulder and was ready to usher him back inside "and it's late, you should get some rest now"

"Come by tomorrow okay Ume-chan?" Hayato's father address Umeki as he moved back from the doorway and of course Umeki politely said she would. As soon as Hayato's old man was safely inside the couple was off. Hayato had never seen such a shade of scarlet on Umeki's face before and he couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny" Umeki grumbled sending him a glare but he ignored it. It was _his_ father! According to her Hayato was just like him! He was young once too so he had to be well aware of what his son was doing staying at a girl's house for so long. It wasn't like he was ashamed of them for it. Still Umeki seemed so embarrassed by the thought. "I bet you it's your fault"

"Why is it always my fault?" Hayato complained yanking a hand out of his coat pocket and coiling it around Umeki's small waist and pulled her close to him as they walked.

"Because you can't keep your hands to yourself" Umeki glanced at him and then at his arm to prove her point. Hayato snorted, Uki-chan loved to act like she was always the innocent one.

"You weren't complaining about that yesterday- ow!" Umeki rounded on him and slugged him hard in the chest. Hayato winced a bit from it, with how mature she acted Hayato often forgot how lethal Uki-chan could be...

"I was drunk!" she defended herself but that didn't faze Hayato in the least.

"You were eager" he corrected her with all inappropriate intent in his tone before he chuckled smugly.

"I'm never going to be married" Umeki muttered miserably to herself. Hayato went ridged, again with that word. Honestly who got married so young these days? Hayato had just recently turned 21 and Umeki was on her way to that age as well, they had a long time ahead of them why rush it? Besides, he didn't officially live in her house! With Umeki's mood Hayato often found himself kicked out for the day, how can a relationship like that work out in a married situation?

"It's not like we're the only ones" Hayato grumbled now feeling a bit grumpy because of his own thoughts.

"that's really not the point here" Umeki replied prying herself from his grip and opening to gate to the house and before long the couple were lounging in the living room in front of the TV.

The conversation had outside was like a pink elephant in the room that neither wanted to acknowledge. This wasn't the first time this issue had been brought up. Couples' cohabiting without marrying wasn't really a hot button issue but among the older people it wasn't really smiled on. Their nosey neighbor to the left, Amagi-San the old widow of three years, was certain Hayato and Umeki planned to marry sometime soon and that was why they lived together. She wouldn't listen to any other suggestion against this idea, she thought Umeki was a sweet girl and would never let a man live with her that she didn't intend to marry because _'that just wasn't right and sweet girls just don't do that'_ still Hayato didn't mind the stares and Umeki never seem to either.

He sighed in content with his situation and tightened his hold on his girlfriend's waist as she snuggled against him. Her eyes fought to stay open.

"Tired?" Hayato questioned and got a hum of a sound in response and a light shake of Umeki's head "you should go to sleep"

"I...need to restock my kit" Umeki muttered sleepily "...3D... Fight ever morning... I ran out of my ointments yesterday..." Hayato shook his head, she was stubborn. Seeing that she would not be persuaded to go to bed Hayato switched off the TV and easily scooped Umeki off the couch and into his arms. Despite her quiet argument she made no protest snuggling closer to Hayato as he carried her up the steps to the room.

"I'm not tired" she muttered but she didn't make it to halfway up the steps. By the time Hayato got to the door she was sound asleep. He couldn't help smiling at her peaceful expression as he pushed the door open and layer her down. Honestly, Hayato wasn't thinking about marriage. He really felt he had a more than enough time to worry about getting married so it was safe to say he wasn't looking for a bride right now. Umeki sighed in content when the two of them lay together comfortably. She settled her head right in the crook of Hayato's neck where she always did and he, out of habit, kissed her forehead and grinned down at her.

Not now but maybe someday...

* * *

><p>"Did you hear? They have a suspect in the serial muggings..."<p>

"Eh? Really?"

"Hai, Hai. They said it's a high school student from Akadou academy."

"Isn't that the place Matsushima-san works part-time?"

"Mm, I heard it was one of her students"

God Umeki _hated_ gossiping women, especially when they're nurses. They were acting like she wasn't standing in the room with them. Clicking her pen over and over again with great agitation the usually calm woman looked over her shoulder and sent the nosy woman a death glare that easily silenced them, they quickly looked away and went back to their work leaving the ever disgruntle Umeki to turn back to updating a patients information for the doctors.

"Ah...Matsushima" Umeki looked up again and smiled at Nastume-sensei, the doctor she worked under, as he approached her pressing his hand against the table. He leaned forward and peered at what she was working on. "Ah is this the patient I saw this morning?" Umeki nodded.

"I'm just making the changes to his sheet, you changes his prescription today didn't you Sensei?" the doctor nodded to this.

"Good job Matsushima" he replied, Umeki giggled and nodded her head. Behind her she could feel the seething jealousy of her coworkers. It wasn't a secret that Nastume-sensei favored Umeki over the other nurses and who could blame him? Umeki didn't dwell on meaningless gossip, when she was hear her first, second, third and fourth priority was her work. If Nastume-sensei needed something she gave it to him in a matter of minutes and she often stayed long after her shift if she wasn't busy with something else. Nastume-sensei checked his watched "shouldn't you be heading to Akadou?" he asked Umeki nodded flipping the file shut.

"I'll be heading to Akadou right after I have lunch" she said

"Oh then shall we have lunch together?"

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>"I heard what the nurses have been saying" Umeki picked at her lunch at Nastume-sensei's words. Great even he was in on the gossip as well. "Matsushima-san" he addressed her and she looked up at him, he was looking her in the eye "which one of them was it?"<p>

"...Kazama Ren" Umeki muttered looking back down at her food again "they think that he's doing those muggings but I know Kazama-kun, he would never do that..."

"But that's not what's bothering you." Ah Sensei knew her too well.

"3D has a new homeroom teacher" she explained with a grumble "she was my teacher three years back and she got me out of a rough time. You know I was like 3D once too" Nastume-sensei nodded to this "I was so happy to see her, she's the only teacher I've ever known who cares so much and I thought that these boys would stand a chance but..." Umeki frowned slouching in her seat as she did "...but... They aren't like my class was and... She expected them to be just like us. I guess I was just…disappointed..." she scowled at the thought.

"Do you trust your sensei?" Nastume-sensei asked "do you really feel that she can get 3D going down the right path?" at first Umeki didn't respond. If there was anyone who gave enough of a damn about those boys, if there was anyone that could see the potential in them it would Yankumi. She stood by her students through everything even when the world was against her, Umeki trusted Yankumi and she nodded to indicate so. Nastume-sensei smiled at this "then have faith that she'll do the right thing" he said wisely. Umeki smiled back at him, he always seemed to know just what to say when Umeki was lost. This doctor really was Umeki's sensei.

"Arigatou sensei" she mused getting a nod from the young doctor. With that settled Umeki sighed looking down at her lunch "I should have gotten the B lunch today... I don't like chicken salad but it's suppose to be healthy"

"Take mine" Nastume-sensei muse switching their lunches with ease despite Umeki's instant protest.

"Eh? But sensei-"

"Don't worry about it" he brushed her off "I wanted the A lunch anyway" the coworkers smiled at one another.

"You're too kind to me Nastume-sensei" Umeki spoke gratefully.

After lunch Umeki left the hospital back to Akadou to check up on what was going on with 3D. Just as she expected they left school grounds leaving Umeki with nothing else to do but lounge in the staff office. When she entered and moved to her desk she was surprised to a wanted flyer.

"What's this?" Umeki spoke up taking the flyer in her hand; Ayukawa looked up from her computer at the sound of her voice.

"Yamaguchi-sensei made those" she said with a small smile on her face "she said that this man is the real culprit, she's been giving them out to all the other teachers and asking us to look out for someone like that"

"...she doesn't think Kazama did it?" Ayukawa shook her head.

"Kazama is one of my adorable, precious students, I know he wouldn't do something like this" Umeki raised an eyebrow at this "that's what Yamaguchi-sensei said" Ayukawa explained.

"Is that so?" Umeki muttered looking back to the flyer. They were looking for a twenty year old man with a golden skull necklace and a tribal tattoo on his arm huh? Umeki could work with that...


	4. Chapter 3: The Taguchi war

**Amy williams:** yup! Kyona's back and better than ever!

**PheonixRage92:** danm! I was hoping no one caught that mistake ^#^ hehehe, I got confused while I was typing but Ryu might still be influencing me just a tad.

**Unknown reviewer:** :3 Arigatou Gozaimasu! I will try my very best not to let you down!

**Wo-notice:** haha i thought it was only appropriate that his father bring the subject up

Thank you guys so much for the reviews. Seriously it like my power energy right now it's my motivation during the more frustrating time while I'm writing. Please continue to support me and I will work my hardest for you guys.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong> The Taguchi war: when a big brother is wrong

* * *

><p>The Taguchi dining room was a battle zone again.<p>

His mother could feel it, his father could feel it but most of all Jun could feel it. Hell, you could taste it in the food with every bite you took. Across the square table she sat silently fuming; she was hunched over her food and made eye contact with no one. Her whole aura was dark with malice it was hard to believe that she was his innocent little sister. It was all because of that danm Kazama Ren that she was like this; he couldn't wait until the cops threw him in jail for good. He didn't deserve Kyona, he was weak and Taguchi Jun _would not_ let his sister date someone as weak as Kazama Ren. He was glad that the police had heard him and the guys talking about them seeing him by the scene of the crime. Jun and Yamato told those detectives the truth and now Kazama was as good as gone!

The dinner table was silent aside from the clanking of the plates and bowls. Kyona raise her head momentarily and the siblings locked eyes. Jun could see the hate radiating off his little sister but he simply brushed it off, she would thank him one day.

"Kyona" their mother finally broke the tense silence "you've barely eaten, take some more"

"I'm not hungry" Kyona replied coldly to the woman turning her eyes back to her plate.

"Kyona" their father spoke sternly but that's all he did. Jun scuffed at his sisters pissy attitude, his parents may tolerated it but he thought it was about time she understood what trash Kazama was.

"Don't talk to mom like that" he stated before stuffing his mouth with rice. Kyona sent him a glare that he ignored "She's not your trashy boyfriend"

"Jun" their mother hissed but it was too late, the battle had begun. Kyona scowl matched Jun's; she gripped her chopstick and began gathering food on her plate loudly.

"I'm not one of your trashy friends" she stated as she did this "Don't talk to me like I won't kick your ass"

"Kyona!"

"Where did you learn that language huh?" Jun scuffed and began filling his plate as well his eyes never leaving his sisters. Their parents stopped eating and exchanged looked knowing that their children were about to have at it again. "Did _Kaza-kun _teach you that?" Kyona snarled at her brothers mocking.

"Jun!"

"That's none of your business" Kyona replied before taking a sip of her water and slamming her water down on the table and snorted out a laugh "Like you ever keep your ugly nose out of anyone's business anyway"

"Kyona!"

"Well considering I was there it's my business" now they got to it, Kyona stopped momentarily when Jun said this "Yamato too, you might as well start buying stamps because you'll be writing a lot of letters to your boyfriend while he's in jail"

"Jun!"

"I hope they put you two in jail" Kyona responded and this time it was Jun's turn to snarl at his sister "You and Yamato were at the scene of the crime too, how do we know you didn't do it"

"Kyona!"

Jun had had enough. With a loud slam of his hand on the wooden surface the table shook. His mother jumped as glasses fell over and drinks spilled across the table. He kicked his chair from under him and stood up glaring down at his sister.

"When are you going to understand what's good for you!" Jun yelled heated by his sister blind ignorance.

"Jun please" their mother tried but it was in vain.

"You have _no_ right to tell me what's good for me!" Kyona rose from her seat as well meeting Jun's fury with her own. "You just don't like him because of your stupid loyalty to Yamato; well guess what Jun? Ogata Yamato is an asshole!" Kyona's eye grew wider in size when she said this and she practically hissed the words in Jun's face. Oh if Kyona wasn't his little sister and they weren't with their parents he didn't know what he'd do to her. "Ren is a great guy unlike your stupid friends!"

"Kyona!"

"Kazama Ren? Ha! You can do better than _Kazama Ren_ Kyona! The guy's trash and now he's a criminal! He got out of jail in junior high but now he's going to the big house! The sooner you drop that loser the better!" Jun was certain he did it now, judging by the look in his little sisters eyes she was ready to make this verbal battle physical. Instead she laughed, actually laughed in Jun's face!

"I can do better?" she repeated with shaking voice "Kaza-Kun was there three years ago when _you_ weren't!" Jun's glare was gone and the blazing fire that was his anger dimmed to a small flicker. The room went silent as ever again while the family took in Kyona's words and reflected it on their faces in their own ways. Their fathers face was almost unreadable and their mother hung her head in shame. Jun frowned now at a loss as to what to say to his sister in response to that, Kyona took that opening to speak on "If that isn't better then I don't want to know what is" she snarled snatching up her plate from the dinner table "I'm eating in my room" she snapped before turning away from her family and storming down the nearest hall to her room. The remaining three of the family at the table staying in silence as Kyona slammed her door shut loudly.

Jun clenched his hands into a tight fist, Danmit …._danmit!_ He punched the table before storming out of the room himself, he needed air.

"Where are you going?" his mother called standing up from her seat as he walked to the front door.

"_Out!_" Jun barked before he, much like his fuming sister, slammed the door shut behind him.

Fuyumi Taguchi sighed slowly turning to look at her husband would sat at the head of the table. The man stared back at her as she sighed. "This is your fault you know" she pointed a finger at him, the man, Kanji, let out a tired sigh as his wife moved to the kitchen to get what she needed to clean up the aftermath of their children's fight.

"How is this my fault?" He stood up and followed her.

"You told her that you arrested Kazama-kun today!" Fuyumi jabbed her husband in the chest accusingly "You know he's a sensitive subject around those two and you go ahead and told her anyway, knowing she'd get upset knowing Jun was going to rub it in" The petite woman scuffed shoving past her husband towards the table "If you would stop and get to know the boy you wouldn't hate him so much"

"He was arrested in junior high school for assault Fuyumi!" Kanji threw his hands up

"Oh don't hold that old excuse in the air that was years ago" Fuyumi snapped back "my point is that Kyona is your only daughter, you're not going to want to like any boy who shows interest in her" the mother turned to her husband "you might not like it but you have to stop this Kanji, you're setting a bad example for Jun and you know it. If this keep up these fights are going to get worse" Kanji remained stubborn as ever despite his wife's tired look "I want to have a family dinner that doesn't end with me cleaning food off the walls or table and our children slamming doors Kanji"

"And I want my daughter to stop dating Kazama Ren" Kanji replied stiffly "we can't all get what we want"

* * *

><p>Jun kicked over trash bins and violently threw his fist around as he stormed through the night angry as angry can be. Why did she have to bring up what happen three years ago?<p>

"Dammit!" the boy swore loudly swinging at the air. Just thinking about all that had happen made his anger boil over. He hadn't been there? Who scared those reporters away from the house morning, noon and night while dad was busy at the police station trying to sort that mess out? Who walked Kyona to school every day after? Jun did! But Kazama apparently did more and that just made his rage worse. How was it that he was the hero and not Jun? Kyona was his little sister! He saw her more than Kazama did but he was closer to her and no matter what Kyona would always take his side over her own kin. Dammit Jun hated Kazama Ren! So much so that he collided with someone as he raged. The person instantly gripped Jun's sweatshirt and jerk him forward. Jun got an eyeful of this person's skull necklace before he looked them in the eye.

"Watch where you're going punk" the guy snarled and shoved Jun away from him hard.

"What did you say?" Jun eyed the guy dangerously but he had already turned and was walking down the alley Jun had come from.

"Jun" the familiar voice of Yamato stopped Jun from following the guy. He turned and sure enough Yamato was making his way towards him his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Yamato" he addressed his friend "what are you doing here?"

"Following someone" Yamato muttered, his eyes strayed towards the alley before he headed towards it. Confused Jun followed him down the empty alleyway.

"So you're the ones following me around..." Yamato stopped and so did Jun to keep from running into him. The Akadou boys wiped around, the guy Jun had run into stepped out from the shadows looking them over. Jun glanced behind them and saw that the alley's exit was being blocked off. He raised an eyebrow looking back at this guy, who was he?

"You're the one behind these mugging" Yamato stated from beside Jun "aren't you?" the number of guys in the alley grew and drew close to the two boys. At the mention of the mugging that Jun had blamed on Kazama the boy raised an eyebrow at the guy. Now that he thought about it that poster that weird homeroom teacher had given, the one Jun recalled crumpling up and throwing out, did say that the real culprit had a skull necklace. Did this mean it was this guy behind the muggings and not that bastard Kazama? The guy scuffed at Yamato

"So what if I am?" he challenged and that was all Jun needed to hear.

"Someone else was arrested because of you" he pointed out, though it was Jun's fault he was there in the first place. The guy smirked not showing even an ounce of concern at his words.

"so?" he replied "it's not me, why should I care?" he shifted his gaze to the guys crowding behind Jun and Yamato his smirk growing "check out these two kids" he addressed them and they laughed getting both boys attention, there were a lot more of them compared to before. "Trying to play detective." the guy was amused with them, he clapped his hands "good job super sleuths you solved the case of the serial mugger" the gang grinned around Jun and Yamato applauding them as well.

"Yamato" Jun muttered to his friend "we're in big trouble aren't we?"

"You bet..." Yamato muttered back, they stood back to back now surrounded on all sides.

"The question now is where do we go from here?" the applauds stopped and now the gang looked serious.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that's where this guy is?"<p>

"I'm certain, his name is Hiro and he's known to hang out there most nights. He's got a skull necklace and a tribal tattoo on his arm and he recently gotten a hold of a load of cash without explanation as to how"

"Alright, thank you Ume-chan"

"Chotto matte" a loud groan sounded making Umeki pause mid-sentence. She moved the cell phone from her ear shifting her focus to her feet and what lay under her black, laced up, ankle high heels. She pressed down on her heel and the thing yelled loudly before going silent. She placed the phone against her ear again "apparently an Akadou student has been running around looking for this guy too, talk is going around that he's got two of them right now and is probably beating them up"

"...Yamato"

"My thoughts exactly" Umeki nodded "I'm across town from this place so you've gotta hurry and go"

"Right! Thank you Ume...oh but wait... I didn't recognize this number, whose phone is this?"

Umeki didn't answer at first; she smirked holding back a slight chuckle.

"It's a coworkers phone, my battery is dead." after a few exchanged words Yankumi finally hung up the phone and was probably off to the hide out of that Hiro guy. From where Umeki was that was clean across town, that means she should get moving then. Umeki flipped the cell phone in her hand shut "thanks for the phone" she commented darkly shifting her eyes to the guy whose most treasured body part had a thin heel pressed against it painfully. Umeki chucked the phone to the ground beside his head making him look at her, she didn't care that he did he'd never find Umeki after tonight. Umeki finally lifted her foot and gave the guy a swift, sharp kick to the ribs before stepping back "don't make me have to pay you another visit" she called over her shoulder as she walked away stepping over five other men sprawled across the concrete either unconscious or groaning in pain.

It wasn't long after that she was moving from behind a club, where those guys were, to a nearby alley. It was here that she pulled out her own phone and selected a name from her contacts.

"Hello? Hayato? It's me" Umeki spoke into the phone and with her free hand pulled her hair loose from the high ponytail it was in "what?...my voice sounds muffled?...oh I think I'm almost out of range. Anyway listen, I'm going to be late coming home tonight..."

* * *

><p>"Ume-chan..."<p>

Umeki raised her head when she saw a panting Yankumi slow to a stop before her. The young woman uncrossed her arms and pushed her back off the wall she was leaning against and closed the distance between the two.

"But I thought you were all the way across down" Yankumi muttered gazing at Umeki bewildered "how did you get here before me?" Umeki shrugged at this

"I run fast" she answered as if it were an easy feat. Yankumi looked down at the shoes she wore and raised an eyebrow in doubt at her

"In heels like those?"

"I'm a woman of many talents" was the mysterious answer Umeki gave her former teacher before quickly changing the subject nodding her head to the closed warehouse door "they're in there, I think it's Ogata-kun and Taguchi-kun they have." Yankumi turned her attention to the door "the door is barricaded"

"Why didn't you just kick it down?" Yankumi questioned and Umeki scuffed shoving her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket.

"Are you kidding? Not in these heels" she replied gaining a weird look from Yankumi before the woman approached the door. She kicked the door once, twice, three times and then finally on the fourth time the big doors swung open and all that blocked it flew out of the way. Umeki entered first emerging through the dust and taking in the scene. There were a lot of these guys but not too many of them for either Yankumi or herself to handle. She assumed that the guy in the center was the one she was looking for and when her eyes caught the shimmer of the gold necklace he wore Umeki knew it was him.

"Who are you?" he questioned looking Umeki up and down.

"You're Hiro right?" Umeki asked shifting all her weight from one foot to the other. She addressed this guy but her eyes scanned the area counting all the guys around

"Whose asking?" Hiro said in an intimidating voice

"Just a nurse" Umeki smirked and shrugged her shoulders, that's when she saw them. Ogata-kun and Taguchi-kun sprawled on the ground behind Hiro. Their faces were all bloody and they both strained to lift their heads and look in Umeki's direction. She looked behind her at the busted doorway "They're here" she called to Yankumi stepping back to let the woman enter. Glasses were off and pigtails were gone, Yankumi meant business.

"It's pathetic seeing so many adults gang up on two kids" Yankumi spoke up as she pasted Umeki and stood before Hiro.

"Who the hell are you?" he snarled at her

"I'm those boys homeroom teacher"

"Homeroom teacher?" Hiro repeated and he as well as the guys around them laughed collectively. Umeki smirked in response keeping her stance not at all bothered by their laughing.

"You know I've always wanted to see Yankumi in action" Umeki said to her former teacher, among Yankumi's stern expression she smiled slightly. It was short lived as Hiro stopped laughing and glared at the two women.

"What would a teacher and a nurse want with these two punks" Hiro remarked turning to the nearest of the two and kicking Ogata-kun in the gut hard, Umeki snarled watching the boy curl up under the blow. "They don't have much of a future anyway. They're just as bad as us"

"Don't lower them down to your level!" Yankumi barked in anger "they came all this way to right a wrong they made! They're nothing like you!"

"Don't look down on us" Hiro growled and with a nod of his head his gang slowly approached the woman. There was a long pause between these men and the two women before they finally charged. Umeki couldn't say she was in the fight, she generally stood back and watched dodging attacks directed at her.

Yankumi didn't flinch; she made short work of them taking them down in groups of threes and fours with ease until it was just Hiro. With the others down for the count Umeki made her way across the warehouse and towards the boys. She knelt down to brush hair out of Ogata-kun's face and check his wounds bush just as she was about to touch the boy a pipe slammed down inches from her fingers. She looked up at the venomous glare Hiro directed at her.

"Bad moved" she hummed smirking darkly. Hiro swung the pipe down at her when she shot up towards him. Her fingers curled into a fist and slammed into the guy's solar plexus hard enough to knock him clean out. Hiro dropped down to ground just as Umeki stood up straight and pushed hair out of her face. She looked back towards Yankumi, the woman sighed and shook her head at Umeki but the young nurse shrugged her shoulders "what?" she mused innocently "it's been a while; I wanted to get a crack at them too"

"Umeki..." 

The next day Umeki was up bright and early. No doubt there would be some kind of announcement held for the students of the school briefing everyone about what had happen and if Umeki could be late for anything that had to be one of the things she _couldn't_ be late for.

"Do you think you'll be free after work tonight?" Hayato yawned out stretching his arms over his head as he brushed past Umeki and into the living room. The woman didn't answer at first, she was too busy shifting through her things and making sure she had everything; with Kazama back there was without a doubt going to be some sort of fight sometime today.

"I don't think so, no. why?" Hayato moved from the living room to the kitchen where Umeki was and wrapped his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Let's go on a date tonight"

"You know I don't like going on dates Hayato" Hayato blew a puff of air into Umeki's ear as he sighed dramatically. Her was response to his suggestion was basically the equivalent to a 'no' in the relationship and though Hayato was sure, with enough pestering, he'd eventually get her to say yes the male knew Umeki was well within her rights to say no.

The last time they had gone out on a date both ended up being arrested for a fight that Hayato had started and Umeki finished, even though they had been the ones being provoked. Long story short it involved a small group of college graduates fresh out of a bar and drunk out of their minds. All it took was a few persistent passes at Umeki by the leader and four too many shoves at Hayato to start the fight. By the time the police had arrived on the scene the boy were taken out by a very agitated Umeki. The couple spent the night being held until Nastume-sensei came and bailed them out the next morning.

"Uki you're no fun" Hayato whined into Umeki's ear, she could tell he was pouting just by the tone of his voice. She sighed, how did she end up with this baby?

"Tell you what" She turned to face him without getting out of his grasp "I'll leave work early and make a big dinner, we're both off tomorrow right? We'll spend the whole day just lazing around the house together how does that sound?"

"Generous" Hayato answered eyeing his girlfriend "Too generous, what's the catch?"

"You" Umeki reached behind her and gripped one of his wrist "keep your hands off my ass and let me get ready so I can get to work on time. I'll be even more generous and not break your arm if you do it now" Hayato frowned despite Umeki's smile, she was scary some times.

"Fine, fine" the male released her and backed off "I have to go to work anyway. By the way I want my leather jacket back"

"Ain't gonna happen" Umeki giggled pecking Hayato on the cheek and hurrying out the door before he could protest. Like most other teachers Umeki walked to work and to her surprise she ran into Ayukawa as she walked.

"Ne did you hear?" the senior nurse started up conversation "Kazama-kun was released, they found the real culprit!"

"I read that in the news paper earlier today" Umeki replied with a bright smile and sighed with relief "I'm so glad. I knew Kazama-kun would never do something like that"

"But I Ogata-kun and Taguchi-kun found the guy too!" Ayukawa chirped happily and hummed pleasantly oblivious to Umeki and Yankumi's involvement and forever would be. "Do you think either of them will show up today? I mean they don't like Kazama-kun and I heard they were pretty beaten up"

"I'm sure they'll show up" Umeki nodded her head with a small smile on her face. It had been rough treating them last night, honestly they were beaten so bad Umeki couldn't tell where one bruise ended and another began, but she wasn't called Supa Kango-shi for nothing! They'd show that was for sure.

* * *

><p>The last thing Jun remembered about what happen that night was seeing Supa Kango-shi-san enter the warehouse ominously looking like a chick that belong to one of those western biker gangs, hells angels he remembered they were called, in her black leather jacket and jeans. It was a totally different image compared to the sweet, yet sexy, look she had at the school. From the entrance she looked directly at him and then Jun blacked out. He wasn't going to lie; his ego deflated a good amount when he realized that he had blacked out last night. He'd tried to stay awake but all his body was screaming at him was pain, pain, pain until he was sure his brain just couldn't taking it anymore and put him out. What made this whole situation worse was that he'd done all that, gone through that whole <em>stupid<em> beat down, for the sake of _Kazama Ren_. He could have just convinced Yamato to let it go and the both of them could have been on their merry way but no! They just _had_ to be the hero! Being the hero sucks especially when you save someone you can't stand.

Kazama Ren, you _suck_!

When Jun woke up he was bandaged up and being shook awake by Yamato. Supa Kango-shi-san wasn't around like he expected her to be Just that weird teacher, Yamaguchi. Apparently the nurse had never been there nor had she even been in the area and the police had been the ones to apprehend that guy. Guessing he'd gotten hit in the head a bit too hard Jun shrugged the misunderstanding off secretly glad because now he had another reason to get the nurses attention when she came to class.

By the next morning Kazama had been released. His suspension ended too and he'd probably be going to school today.

The Taguchi dinner table was tense that morning.

At the moment only three members of the family sat at the table. Kyona had yet to join Jun and their parents but everyone in the house knew she was well aware of the freedom of her _beloved_ Kazama. Jun finished up his breakfast and gathered his bag, usually he walked his sister halfway to school but honestly he didn't want to listen to his sister rubbing in the fact that she had been right. It would only fuel a fight and he was sore enough as it was, he didn't feel like adding on to his pain by provoking his sister to hit him. Jun's parents bid him a good day asking him not to cause too much trouble which he waved a hand at; he didn't find trouble, trouble found him. Just as he was about to turn into the hall leading to the front door Kyona appeared from the hall adjacent to him running her fingers through her hair.

The room became tense as the siblings locked eyes. Jun watched his little sister closely as her eyes went from his to scanning the bandages on his face and the parts of his arms she could from the folded up sleeves of his blazer. From the dining room table the parents of these two exchanged looks before looking at their children wearily. Jun tensed ready for whatever his sister was about to deal him and more than prepared to fight back. He'd be damned if he let Kazama Ren gain _any_ merit in this house even if Jun had been in the wrong.

Kyona shifted her gaze to floor under her slippers awkwardly before storming Jun. Their father dropped his news paper ready to break up the impending fight, their mother brought her hands to her mouth and gasped in shock and Jun clenched his hands into a fist ready to meet his sister punch for punch and she drew closer and...hugged him? Jun raised an eyebrow as his sister circled him in a gentle hug trying to be careful not to agitate any of his wounds. He looked to his parents for an answer but they looked just as surprised as he did. After a few seconds Kyona pulled away from Jun avoiding looking him, and their parents, in the eye.

"...ah...Arigatou" she spoke stiffly before excusing herself and leaving the house without eating breakfast claiming that her friend Yuni was waiting for her.

Jun grinned to himself; maybe Kazama wasn't _so_ bad after all. He bid his parents goodbye and cheerfully went on his way. The front door closed quietly behind him.

A peaceful silence followed as Fuyumi smiled across the table at her husband though the man had turned his attention back to his newspaper pretending not to notice.

"You men" the woman commented amused as she went back to eating "act all tough but you're both a couple of noblemen"

"the boy didn't do it" Kanji replied casually flipping the page as he read "I may not like him but I know when I'm wrong...besides, Kyona is attached to him I only wanted to make her happy by telling her what her brother did. At least now you'll have some peace and quiet for a few days..."

"That's the reason I love you so much" Fuyumi smiled


	5. Chapter 4: The day the Wheels

**A/N:** Hiya guys! Wow I'm really happy about the reviews I got 5 over the course of two days! You guys are great! Thank you so much. Anyways I do have to tell you guys that I won't be on for a while. Like I said before I'll be away in Vermont with my father for a few days. My dad isn't making it very clear as to how long we'll be staying and I don't get very strong internet up there so I don't know when I'll be back to posting chapters. However I can still access my email and my formspring account so please if you have any comments or the sort I can still reply to those or you can just email me directly if you'd like at , I'm going to try and squeeze one more chapter out tomorrow in the morning before I leave so keep your eyes peeled!

**PheonixRage92:** I actually modeled the Taguchi family after my own. We don't fight to this extreme but my sister and I do argue at the dinner table a lot like this ^.^ my parents are like this too.

**Aya:** Thank you! I had been nervous about making them more intimate since Umeki was so "hands off me" in Sukeban but I guess she has to loosen in the three years that she's been with him right?

**Wo-notice:** If you have to sit through day after day of such fights I think anyone would be use to it by now. As for updates, like I said reviews give me power and stronger motivation to update. When I see how much you guys enjoy the story it makes me want to update as fast as I can for you guys so you don't have to wait too long, I've actually developed a system where if I get four reviews before I had planned for the next episode to come out I update earlier than I scheduled and that's been happening during every chapter. Thank you so much for reading!

**Amy Williams:** it almost is 3D in their home considering the reason for the tension but they're still siblings…just…_very stubborn_ siblings.

Unknown reviewer (LOL): Aish, don't cry! Just be happy! No need for tears! You're making be all bashful and such! I should hope I don't let you down too.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong> the day the wheel began turning

* * *

><p>Today was the day.<p>

Kyona gripped the strap of her shoulder bag as she walked beside Ren who laughed along with Kuraki and Ichimura. They got stares as usual while they walked, it was considered strange to have a girl from Momo walking along side three known students of the infamous Akadou school but Kyona had long since gotten use to it all and Ren never seemed to mind it so long as it didn't bother Kyona. Either way today was the day. Kyona cast an eye towards her boyfriend as he laughed at Kura. The golden bag welding boy had seen some old Kung Fu movie starring Bruce Lee last night and was now attempting to act out some of his favorite moves for them to see.

"You'll come and get me before you go right?" Ren's laughter died and he turned his attention to Kyona before nodding.

"Nana-chan shouldn't be going!" Kura called from ahead of the group "if things get out of control and Nana-chan got hurt I'd never forgive myself"

"Oh but that's why I have you here to protect me Kura-kun" Kyona giggled out

"What about Ren?" Ichi asked arching and eyebrow at her, Ren did the same. Kyona smiled sweetly

"Kaza-kun is just a pretty face"

"Eh?" Kyona didn't wait for Ren to fully react, she squealed taking off ahead of the boys laughing all the way. Her feet thumped across the grass as she ran across the field in a full on sprint with Ren close behind her, she looked behind her to check how close her boyfriend was but while she was busy looking back the girl failed to notice the being in front of her until she was colliding with their back.

The person didn't move an inch while Kyona stumbled back and onto her butt.

"Nana-chan!" Kura called in concern but Kyona paid him no mind. She looked up at the person she ran into. It was a guy who toward over her, he had his bag slung over his shoulder and from where Kyona sat she could see his black hair was short but didn't look at all neatly brushed out. The boy turned slowly looking around for whoever bumped them before looking down at Kyona. The girl visibly seethed when she saw his face, Omoto Seiji.

"You" she hissed out still disgruntle about the incident involving her friend and this jerk. Omoto curved an eyebrow at her and there it was that odd sneer of a face that Kyona hated so much.

"You..." he said as well taking a step back as Kyona pushed herself to her feet and brushed her uniform off. Omoto fixed his eyes on the patch on her uniform "you go to Momo across from Kurogin don't you?" Omoto questioned and though Kyona glared at him in reply it was obvious by the way he looked at her that he knew she did. "I remember you from a week ago, the crazy chick who threw the rock at me" his tone was so calm and casual as if he experienced encounters like that all the time. He couldn't possibly be anymore insulting than he was right now even if he wanted to be and it agitated Kyona beyond belief.

"Who are you calling a crazy chick?" she glared at him "I'm not crazy if you deserved it"

"I wasn't interested in that girl and I didn't care to accept her love letter" Omoto smiled smugly "it would be worse if I strung her along. I was just making it a lot easier for her, she'll thank me one day" oh Kyona was ready to deck this guy as he chuckled to himself, Kurogin bastard. By now Ren and the others were slowing down to a stop behind Kyona getting both her and Omoto's attention. Having nothing else to say Omoto turned back around and went on his way.

"Who was that?" Kura asked sending the retreating boy a glare.

"Omoto Seiji" Kyona answered crossing her arms "Kurogin academy senior"

"That's the punk from before right?" Ren inquired and Kyona of course nodded her head. "What did he want?"

"I don't know" Kyona muttered readjusting her bag and its strap that went across her chest. "It doesn't matter, he's Kurogin goody-goody trash, he's nothing important" with that the boy was forgotten and Kyona turned back to her friends and Boyfriend "let's go" she chirped cheerfully.

"Oi Nana-chan" Ren suddenly spoke up in such a harsh tone it made Kyona squeak out and jump. He held such a mischievous look on his face she was almost afraid to know what he was about to do. "Who's just a pretty face?"

"Kaza-kun!" Kyona squealed about to take off running again but Ren was too close; he grabbed her by her wrist before she could go anywhere and pulled her towards him with a chuckle "I submit! I submit!" Kyona giggled out trying to get out of her ever so playful boyfriends grip. Kura and Ichi chuckled as they watched the girl squirm around.

"Hey guys! Where are you going?"

This lone female voice made Ren, Ichi and Kura stop their playing around and almost immediately a dense air of anger followed. Kyona pushed hair from out her face and followed Ren's gazed. Yamato, Jun and their two friends stood not too far from them glaring at them from where they stood.

"...Oh! Kazama! Ichimura! Kuraki!" There was that voice again... The boy collectively let out sighs of frustration.

"She lasted longer than I thought she would" Ichi mutter rubbing the back of his neck, Ren nodded and Kura sighed as well. "She's so fired up"

"I should give her one of these!" Kura said punching the air but Ren wasn't in the mood.

"Leave the damn teacher alone" he scuffed his eyes never leaving Yamato's crew as he threw a protective arm around Kyona and pulled her close.

"Teacher?" she questioned. As if her words triggered it Yamato and his crew, Jun included, took advantage of the confusion and walked on ahead despite the calls of some woman for them to wait. With them out of the way Kyona could see the owner of the voice, it was a pig tailed woman with glasses. The woman ran up to them cheerful before her eyes found Kyona within the arms of Ren.

"Who is this?" she asked her cheerful smiles growing despite the slight glares she was given "Kazama-kun, is this your girlfriend?"

"That's none of your business" Ren muttered drawing Kyona closer. The teacher must have taken this the wrong was because she smiled and giggled like a school girl "ah, love is such a beautiful thing isn't it? Falling madly in love at first sight, forever bound together by the string of fate" the woman held up a pinky where said string was suppose to be, if you believed in that sort of thing, Kyona arched an eyebrow at this. She tugged at Ren's arm so she could see the woman better.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kura muttered furrowing his eyebrows but the teacher didn't say anything in response.

This teacher, Yankumi, got a full look of the face of the girl Kazama held so close and all her mushy banter stopped abruptly. A memory of three years ago came to her.

_"Please" Yankumi kept herself bowed before the partly open door of the house wife who so wearily looked at her "Please if you'll let me see her for just a few minutes!"_

_"...Sensei..." the woman muttered_

_"Please my precious student will be thrown in jail if I don't speak with your daughter! Onegashimas" Yankumi kept herself bowing lowly. She could hear the mother sigh before she open her front door fully allowing Yankumi to enter._

_"I will take you to her room but..." it was easy to see the trouble in the woman's eye as she spoke softly "...but it's up to her if she wants to speak to you. I can't even get her to come out of her room." just grateful to get her foot in the door Yankumi followed the mother and housewife into the house and down a long hall to a door. The mother knocked gently "sweety...sweety there's a teacher here to speak to you...anno" she turned to Yankumi "what did you say your name was again?"_

_"Yamaguchi Kumiko" Yankumi answered_

_"A Yamaguchi-sensei..." there was only silence and the mother glanced to Yankumi apologetically "Gomen nasai, I don't know what's gotten into her. She's been like this ever since that young girl was officially charged"_

_"Young girl?" Yankumi repeated and the house wife before her nodded_

_"it's all over the news, she pushed Kyona's homeroom teacher down a flight of steps earlier this week I believe..." that was when Yankumi understood, the girl behind this door was hiding because Umeki was about to be officially arrested...she was afraid of Nakamaru._

_"Please hear me out" Yankumi knocked on the door "I know what's happen to you. I know everything..." she paused in her words just so they could sink in before going on "this is about Umeki...you know her right? Today she'll be expelled from school and probably even arrested. I have to clear her name but I can't do this alone, please I need your help" silence followed Yankumi frowned and checked her watch, she was running out of time! "Don't you want to protect what's precious to you?" Yankumi yelled at the door "Umeki did, it's why she is where she is now, she was protecting a person very dear to her that that man was threatening! Kyona-chan...I bet he's done that to you too hasn't he? He's threading someone special to you and that's why you've locked yourself away, you're scared... Don't be scared! If it's to protect your comrade hold your head high! Never hold back! If you care enough about them you won't fail them!" Yankumi finished and said no more just to catch her breath. Silence met the women in the hall and for once Yankumi felt it was hopeless, Nakamaru would be a force no one could match with the only one who stood up to him put away and his present victim forever silenced. She'd have to find another way, the math teacher was about to thank the mother and be on her way when the door behind her creaked loudly._

_A tiny, pale hand gripped the frame as the door opened wider and the small girl Yankumi had been talking to from through the door appeared in grey T-shirt and baggy pants. Her expression was sullen and her eyes looked almost everywhere before they found Yankumi._

_"I...I can protect Kazama-kun?" the voice that belonged to this face was about as fragile as the person looked "a-and Senpai... I can save Senpai?" Yankumi nodded eagerly and as she did she saw a fire ignite in the girl's eyes. She nodded as well "let's go"_

"Taguchi Kyona..." the teachers muttered words startled Kyona and Ren pulled her as close as he could to him. The teacher shifted her gaze from Kyona to Ren "so this was the precious person you wanted to protect?"

"Nana-chan what's she talking about?" Ren muttered into Kyona's ear but the girl couldn't tell him. Though the woman did look a bit familiar...

Meanwhile with Yamato and his gang, they had been busy talking eagerly about after school today as they walked but then something got their attention. There were some guys from class hiding behind trees only poking their heads out from time to time but quickly ducking back.

"Oi!" Jun called to them as the four approached "what the hell are you doing?" the boys jumped and looked back at them, almost a second later Yamato was being dragged behind one of the bushes by the tree.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He barked out angrily but was shush immediately. The guys who had so rudely dragged him to the ground turned to look out to the road again. Curious as to what was so important that he had to be taken down Yamato pulled back some branches and looked as well.

"She might hear you!" one of the guys whispered harshly

"She?" Kamiya repeated before spitting dirt out of his mouth, he had unfortunately fallen face first when he was pulled down. It wasn't hard to determine who 'She' was. She was the only girl by herself and not walking down the road to get to school. She leaned against a tree across from them gazing about with great disinterest and appeared to be waiting for someone. Yamato could see why his classmates were staring at her so hard; she was a looker that's for sure.

This girl wasn't fat at all but she wasn't sickly thin or at least she didn't look it with her tank blazer on, she wasn't that tall either but as Yamato looked from her black shoes and up those well toned legs, he swallowed down hard, those legs look like they could go on forever... He moved on to her face, she was pretty from what Yamato could see but she had her head hung and millions upon millions of amber brown curls blocked his view. Around Yamato he could hear his friends and classmates sigh probably concluding what he did. They watched quietly as a group of girls with the same uniform breezed past the girl waving happily at her, she raised her head and smiled brightly at the girls waving back. Yamato's classmates squealed upon seeing her smile but Yamato rolled his eyes, so there was a pretty girl by herself so what? Most high school girls were stuck up anyway and considering who Yamato and these guys were there was no way in hell she'd even give them the time of day.

"Whoa..." Honjo drooled watching the girl hang her head again focusing on whatever was in her hand "she beautiful"

"Do you think maybe she's a model?" Jun questioned and the boys all nodded eagerly for the girl did look like she'd posed for a few magazines.

"I'm going to talk to her!" Honjo spoke up boldly

"Eh? No! She'll destroy you!" the rest tried to stop him but it was too late Yamato watched with curiosity as he tried to look like he was casually walking to school but he slowed down before her and after a minute of lingering she raise her head to look at him. He smiled nervously. The boys were too far to hear the two but they could tell it wasn't going to be good.

"Ohayo" Honjo said timidly raising a hand to wave at her; she smiled politely and nodded her head in acknowledgment before returning to what was in her hand which turned to be a cell phone with a charming looking purple lotus charm hanging from it. Honjo shuffle awkwardly not expecting to be ignored so suddenly, alright he could do this just get in the game! "So... You come around here often?"

"I go to school here" The girl replied bluntly never once looking up from her phone. There wasn't anything bitter about the way she answered, the way her voice seemed have a life of its own made it clear she wasn't from around here, but she definitely didn't sound like she wanted to have a conversation. Still, he pushed on.

"Anno...are you doing anything later?" he asked shoving his hands into his blazer pocket.

"Going home" The girl answered

"Cool, cool" aaah she wasn't the least bit interested in him. Still he had to try "say you look familiar...have we met before?" this time the beautiful girl raised her head and the Akadou boy met a breath taking set of light brown eyes, she smiled politely though the boy she spoke to couldn't tell it was strained. She looked Honjo over a couple of times before shaking her head

"Not likely" she answered.

"Ah I suppose not. I definitely remember a pretty face like yours" he tried flattery and the girl smiled meekly at him then pulled back her sleeve to check her watch. Shit, it must be time for school she'd leave if he didn't say something to get her attention. Time to pull out his trump card! Honjo slug his bag over his shoulder like he always did when he walked to school and tried to look cool. "Listen" he deepened his voice a bit and the girl raised her head to look at him again. This time she didn't smile politely as a matter of fact she looked annoyed "what do I have to do to get to know you better?"

"You can start by looking up better pick up lines than that one" her tone darkened as she stared at Honjo blankly and though his classmates didn't hear her response a frigid wind passed over them. Yamato tried not to laugh as he pushed himself to a standing position, just as he suspected she was a frigid bitch. "And then you can leave me alone" she went on to tell Honjo as she picked up her own bag "I don't have time for the likes of you" Honjo felt the sharp frozen spikes run him through as the beautiful girl scuffed at him mumbling something under her breath and went on her way as if she hadn't ripped his heart out.

"S...s-so cold!" he stammered almost on the verge of tears. Yamato patted his friend on the back comfortingly and watched the ice queen leave, the curls of her high ponytail swaying and bouncing as she walked.

"It's okay Honjo, its okay" he comforted his friend

* * *

><p>Umeki moaned pushing hair out of her face; she didn't both to do much with her mane this morning mainly because her skull was throbbing. She wasn't supposed to be at work today and her original plan had been to sleep off the previous night spent immaturely challenging her boyfriend to drinking games. However, Umeki was called <em>early<em> in the morning by Head teacher Sawatari and informed she had to come to work today and meet a new member of the staff. Personally, if they had nothing to do with 3D the young woman couldn't possible care any _less_ but now Hayato slept pleasantly while Umeki tried to gather herself enough to get through the morning. She stood outside the staff office combing her fingers through her hair in an attempt to at least look a little presentable when she entered. She slid the door open opening her mouth to greet her coworkers but someone within suddenly shorted over any attempt she made to speak.

"Romeo-sama!"

"….Romeo-sama?" Umeki muttered to herself looking about the room with squinted eyes, it was far too bright in here, almost like standing out in the bright sun. "Do I have those sunglasses in my desk?" the nurse muttered to herself glad that everyone's attention was elsewhere allowing her to slink her way toward her desk and quietly pull open each of the shelves in search for the item hearing the conversations going on in the room but not letting the words sink too far into her mind.

"I'm Yamaguchi Kumiko"

"So you're a teacher here?"

"Hai! I'm a teacher!"

So Ojou knew the new guy huh? Well good for him or her. Umeki cursed under her breath as she failed to locate her sunglasses that she was so sure were in her desk or maybe she left them at home… think Umeki think…

"Um… what would you say is your relationship with Yamaguchi-sensei?"

"Um…nothing…"

"Eh? What is it?"

Baba-sensei was riled up, that means the new guy is male considering how his relationship with Ojou was a one sided love affair, that being Ojou wasn't interested in Baba-sensei at all. That must also mean that this new staff member was Ojou's new love interest, boy did this year promise to be interesting. "Coffee" Umeki spoke to herself "I need coffee…why didn't I make myself some before I left this morning?"…. right she was barely awake when she left the house this morning…

"By the way, are you single?"

"…Hai…"

"I'm also single!"

"Takano Aoi, I'm also single. We'll be able to see each other every day, huh?"

"Ah, no. I'll only be coming here as needed, like physicals"

"It's totally fine if you come every day!"

Oh dear this guy must be a looker if he got almost all the female staff gushing over him in a matter of minutes. Umeki, to her unfortunates, could hear the three of them scuffling about shoving each other out of the way in an attempt to talk to this person. "I don't need this so early in the morning…" Umeki complained to herself from where she sat at her desk. That was it she was going to tell Head Teacher Sawatari she wasn't feeling very well and going home.

"Excuse me! This!" Ojou's voice rang out silencing the giggling woman; Umeki looked up briefly to see the teacher holding up a book in her hand before Umeki dropped her head into her hands in hopes of calming her aching head. This commotion was a blessing and a curse at the same time making the nurse sitting at her desk feel worse but also keeping the attention off her being obviously hung over.

"Ah, you picked it up for me?" the new guy said calmly despite the fuss being made over him, his voice sounded so familiar for some reason…. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Yamaguchi-sensei" this thank you was followed by grunts; whatever Ojou was handing to the guy she wasn't letting go of it, typical Ojou.

"Thank you is a bit distant, isn't it?" Yankumi gushed "The two of us were meant to meet, and we did!" alright it was time to get that poor man out of that awkward situation before he completely regretted taking this job. It took almost all of Umeki's will power just to open her eyes to the bright damn lights but she did it, if only part way.

"Yamaguchi-sensei!" her voice echoed out through the office causing a brief silence before heads turned toward her. Umeki let her chin rest in the palm of her hand as her barely open eyes surveyed the other teachers in the room; most of the male teachers were standing behind Head teacher Sawatari who stood behind what Umeki could only assume was the new guy. Ojou, Takano-sensei, Ayukawa-sensei and Baba-sensei were bunched up before the man, this poor man he was being surrounded by the staff.

"Matsushima-sensei" the male teacher nearest to her jumped upon realizing she was there "w-when did you get here?"

"I would say five minutes ago" Umeki groaned out and gave the teacher a small smile despite her aching head. She shifted her gave back to Ojou "Yamaguchi-sensei, isn't it time to check on 3D. They sounded a bit more existed than usual this morning" Ojou didn't look at all like she wanted to let go of that book she was holding but she reluctantly did giving Umeki the cue she needed, She was just going to treat 3D and go home. With a quiet groan the hung-over nurse pushed herself to her feet and ran her fingers through her hair pushing it back and out of her face and giving the new guy a good look at her face.

"…Matsushima?" that voice…it sounded so familiar… Umeki squinted her eyes at the new guy taking in his black suit and his posture. His posture was familiar too; it kind of reminded her of Sens-…. It dawned on Umeki who this guy was and she rushed to compose herself under his gaze.

"Nastume-sensei!" she almost stammered out standing up a bit straighter, what was _he_ doing here?

"You know him?" Takano-sensei and Ayukawa-sensei chorused in union watching as Umeki made her way around the desk; Nastume-sensei brushed past Ojou and met her partway. Umeki nodded her head slightly at the question.

"Matsushima works under me as my head nurse" Nastume-sensei looked back at the other staff and explained before turning back to Umeki.

"So you're the new member of the staff? But why? Sensei is a doctor after all" Umeki asked "and why Akadou?"

"Surprise" Nastume-sensei chuckled out and Umeki chuckled as well though she winced quickly after, damn this headache, "I will be the schools doctor, it's nothing big just for teacher check up and physicals"

"Ah I see" Umeki nodded before glancing toward the rest of the staff "Head teacher Sawatari, you've made an excellent choice, Sensei is the best out there!"

"Matsushima" Nastume-sensei chuckled out bashfully but Umeki wouldn't have it.

"Nani? It's true!"

"…she's so friendly with him" Ayukawa-sensei muttered to Ojou and Takano-sensei who nodded their heads slowly as they watched the nurse and doctor bush past the m in union talking as they did.

"Perhaps he's Matsushima-sensei's destined man not yours Yamaguchi-sensei" Takano suggested getting a wide eyed look from Ojou.

"Eh?"

"That must be so" Baba-sensei joined in on the conversation enthusiastically at this point but was bluntly ignored.

"Yamaguchi-sensei! Matsushima-sensei!" heads turned as Yajima-sensei came stumbling into the room in a panic "come quick! 3D is in chaos!" at this Matsushima groaned, she was never getting out of here.

"Chaos is nothing unusual" she muttered under her breath

"They're fighting!"

"Eh?" both women chorused in union before rushing out of the staff room, though Umeki at a must slower pace, to assess the situation. Yajima-sensei and head teacher Sawatari even Nastume-sensei trailed behind the two women towards the lion's den where their rowdy cubs were apparently fighting. Once they got to the room it was quite obvious that 3D was fighting, there was an open brawl in the middle of the classroom while the rest of the boys sat back and cheered the fighters on. Ojou immediately jumped into action trying her best to break some of the fighters up but was simply thrown aside and told to shut up. It took a total of two shoves to make Ojou gain that glint on her eye she always did right before she…oh geez.

"Ya…Yamaguchi-sensei…" Umeki spoke calmly hoping it would also calm her former teacher but it was too late, the fuse was too close to the dynamite.

"Give it a break already!" Ojou was standing on top of the podium and shout out at the class "If you want to fight that badly, _I'll_ take you on! Let's go outside!" Umeki winced as the math teacher pointed towards the door. Silence enveloped the room, even the boys fighting had stopped to stare at the pigtailed woman, judging by the look on her face she hadn't realized what she had just done.

"Kowai…"Yajima-sensei's voice broke the silence and snapped the heiress out of it.

"Anno….Yamaguchi-sensei watches a lot of Yakuza movies" Umeki tried to explain to Nastume-sensei who also watched the math teacher ultimately stunned. "She gets a little riled up when dealing with her students because of that sometimes"

"…I see"

* * *

><p>"Sensei I swear I'm fine!"<p>

"Sit down" firm hands were placed on both of Umeki's shoulders and she was pushed back into her seat by the young doctor who had ordered her to sit down. When 3D had finally calmed down Umeki was left to do her job while Ojou did attendance. She sighed to herself ready to deal with the boys she didn't at the moment have the will for but then something happen. Halfway through her work Nastume-sensei, who both Ojou and Umeki had thought left with Head teacher Sawatari and Yajima-sensei, stepped into the room and told Umeki to take a break. To the classes bewilderment he took care of the rest of the battered boys and quickly dragged his head nurse off allowing Ojou to try and teach 3D. Now he was pushing Umeki back down into a seat in the office and slowly kneeled before her. "Open your eyes" he ordered sternly and Umeki listened with a sigh opening her eyes as wide as she could.

"Itai!" she quickly blinked away from the bright, basically blinding, light that flashed into her right eye. Umeki turned away from the light and covered her eye seething with regret for opening her eyes. "That hurt!" Nastume-sensei sighed.

"Just as I thought" he said "This flashlight is really dim but you still can't look into it, I bet you have a nasty headache too don't you?" Umeki slowly looked back at the doctor and found herself the subject of a very stern look, like a parent about to scold their child. The lovely smile that usually adored Nastume-sensei's face was now a frown as he shook his head at Umeki "you're hung over" he sighed out.

"N-No!" Umeki barked defensively though a tinge of a blush came to her cheeks at the realization she had been caught, "There's plenty of reasons why I would have a headache! 3D could be causing me a lot of stress! They aren't the easiest boys to treat you know!"

"From what I witness they _love_ you, I don't think I've ever seen a rowdy boy so eager to be treated in my life" damn he was quick on his feet.

"I could be dehydrated!"

"Which happens when you've spent the night _drinking_" Umeki winced again; Sensei's look was getting sterner every minute that she found herself under it. It was to the point that Umeki basically could look the handsome man in the eyes.

"….smoking?"

"_Matsushima_"

"Okay, Okay! I'm….maybe I'm…just a _little_ hung over" Nastume-sensei arched an eyebrow at her still frowning deeply; he didn't believe her for a second. "Okay, maybe _really_ hung over…"

"Matsushima" Umeki dropped her head knowing she wouldn't win this one; he was doctor after all, he knew the symptoms of a hangover far better than Umeki did and was trained to see them at the drop of a hat.

"Fine! I'm…_Epically_…Hung over" Umeki muttered lowly. She shouldn't feel so ashamed of this fact, people get hangovers everyday! It was actually kind of funny when you thought about it…well Nastume-sensei didn't look very amused and it was probably that reason that his head nurse felt so ashamed.

"You shouldn't be drinking so much" Nastume-sensei pushed himself up to his feet and moved across the room towards his bag. "It's not very professional to get that drunk and come to work so hung over the next day"

"I wasn't supposed to be coming into today" Umeki informed the man in a matter of fact tone "Today is my day off remember? Head teacher Sawatari called me and told me I had to come and meet the new member of the staff because it might be the only time in a long while that I'll be able to properly introduce myself to them…" from where he stood Umeki saw Nastume-sensei stiffen as a cunning grin came to her face "So this…is _your_ fault"

"A-Anno, either way" Umeki chuckled at her sensei's stammering he looked back at her and smiled upon seeing Umeki laughing. "Either way" he repeated himself making his way back towards her "You still shouldn't be drinking so much at your age. Here, take this and drink this" He offered Umeki her sanctuary: an aspirin and a bottle of apple juice. She thanked him and took the pill as fast as she could and began slipping from the bottle "Matsushima you should take better care of yourself, your liver will thank you for it in the long run"

"Sensei is so uptight for his age" Umeki replied shaking her head a bit "You should be careful you'll get wrinkles early if you keep this up and you'll mess up that handsome face of yours" she laughed at her own teasing.

"Matsushima" Nastume-sensei sent her a glare that was short lived before he was smiling again. "You should home and rest" he added once Umeki was done laughing, she offered him his apple juice back but he pushed it back to her "keep it" he told her "I have drank from it and it'll make you feel a little better" he spoke still giving her stern look "Drink some water when you get home and lay down for a while alright?"

"Nastume-sensei" Umeki sighed and sat back in the chair "You're too good to me"

"Someone has to be" the doctor smiled down at her and she returned it "Now come on, I'll walk you home" the male bustle her out of the chair but Umeki shook her head

"I'm not a little kid" she whined dragging her feet as Nastume-sensei quickly got his things and took hold of her hand wrist pulling her towards the office door. "I can get home just fine"

"Sure you can"

Nastume-sensei wouldn't take no for an answer and insisted in walking Umeki home so finally she gave in and the two adults made the journey towards her house. Umeki quickly bid him a good day when they reached her street and walked the rest of the way to her house. She didn't even bother putting the bottle of apple juice she had in the fridge. She was so tired and the Aspirin was just starting to kick in, the nurse shut the front door and kicked off her shoes.

"Tadaima…" she called out softly though she was sure she'd get no reply. She climbed the steps and walked sluggishly to her room. Hayato was still lying in her bed in almost the same exact position she had left him in earlier this morning. The fool, he'd slept through his girlfriend going to work, tending to 3D and coming home. Umeki sighed and shimmied out of her close before crawling back under the warm blankets and settling herself beside Hayato on the soft bed.

"You're back" Hayato's strong arms circled Umeki and pulled her closer to him, guess he had been more aware then she had thought "_Finally_, I was starting to get cold and I my head hurts, I need my nurse" Umeki chuckled at this meeting eyes with her boyfriend.

"Don't take me up on a drinking challenge ever again"

"Deal" the couple laughed lightly at this. Hayato breathed in and sighed in content "you smell like apple juice"

"I was drinking some earlier, you want some? It'll make you feel a little better" Umeki turned away from Hayato reached an arm out feeling around the floor for the bottle she had to carelessly dropped before she had crawled back into bed but Hayato pulled her back.

"Get it later" Hayato mumbled "I need my nurse"

"You're such a perv" Umeki laughed

"Are you complaining?" Hayato raised an eyebrow at her. She paused as if thinking about it but shoot her head.

"No, not really"

* * *

><p>"Senpai you really should join the tennis team. You're so good!"<p>

"I'm not that good there are plenty of other girls who do way better than me" Among the many young girls slowly making their way to where ever it was they needed to go for the afternoon two of them walked slow and casually. The smaller of the two gaze up at the taller girl in complete admiration.

"Oh but I was watching you play during your gym class and none of the others could match up to you!"

"Arigatou Gozaimasu"

"Please at least consider going to practice with me" The taller one, glanced away from her kohai and out the nearest window, it would be dark soon enough.

"Gomen Nasai, I really can't. My little brother gets out of cram school soon" She said her worried expression changing to a kind smile when she looked back at her gushing Kohai.

"Senpai is so cool sacrificing her free time to take care of her little brother!" she squealed out while her senpai smiled on. She pulled back her sleeve and checked her watch

"It's almost time for tennis practice isn't it?" the senpai asked changing the subject "You should go"

"Hai! I'll be leaving first" the Kohai giggled and ran ahead of her senpai to the tennis court near by the school. The young girl she left behind sighed to herself as she watched the girl go.

"It would be fun to play on the tennis team" she muttered to herself sullenly looking out the window again, the sun was slowly drawing closer to the horizon reminding her of her time limit, it was going to be dark out soon enough. "I should probably start heading out now-" the girls self dialogue was cut short when the spin of a hard cover book suddenly slammed down against the back of her head. She yelped dropping down to a kneeling position and gripping the back of her head in pain. "Itai!" she wined out cradling her head before glaring behind her at the person who so savagely hit her "Yah!" she barked loudly at the girl.

"Yah!" the girl imitated mockingly her upper lip curled into a scowl as she held up the notebook she had used against her friend, her free hand twisted red hued hair in between her fingers "Tch"

"Nana-chan" the poor girl whined out letting her head drop again "that really hurt"

"You deserve it" Kyona remarked lowering the book in her hand "Where were you this morning? I went to where we usually meet up and you weren't there!"

"I was going to be late if I waited for you" Kyona's friend yelled back standing up straight adjusting her high ponytail and glaring at Kyona "Besides I was late getting to our meeting spot anyway, Yong Sook slept in this morning and I had to walk him to school"

"You always worry about your brother more than yourself Yuni-chan" Kyona pointed out as the two began walking again "you need to have some fun every once in a while too, Come with me! Kaza-kun's got this thing in a little while" Yuni shook her head

"My brother is getting out of cram school soon" she explained quietly gazing up at the sky as they finally made it outside, it was going to be dark soon enough.

"Yon-kun always ends up going to a friend's house! Come on just today!" Kyona begged but Yuni shook her head at her pouting friend.

"Gomen but I really need to go" Yuni said and with that the young girl was jogging away from Kyona leaving her behind at the gate to wait for Kazama and the others. Kyona sighed to herself leaning against the gate and picking at her finger nails.

"She's very pretty your friend" She went ridged at the suddenly voice that spoke from beside her. She looked and jumped back and away from the wall when she saw who leaned beside her.

"Y-You!" She hissed

"I do have a name you know"

"I know your name" Kyona snapped angrily "Omoto Seiji, who doesn't know who you are?" geez why was the guy showing up everywhere? Omoto looked Kyona over a couple of times before turning his gaze down the road where Yuni had disappeared.

"Park Yun Hee, she's Korean isn't she?" he asked

"That's none of your business" Kyona snarled crossing her arms "Why do _you_ want to know anyway"

"I'm just trying to start some friendly conversation" Omoto spoke smiling in a charming way that even Kyona had a hard time resisting.

"You broke Nao-chan's heart" she glared hard at him "There are no friendly conversation between us"

"That guy this morning… was he your boyfriend?" Omoto went on like Kyona hadn't said anything, "He goes to Akadou, I remember the news said he was a suspect in the mugging last week"

"It wasn't him! He was cleared!" Kyona almost shouted at Omoto.

"Tch" he sucked his teeth pushing of the wall and began walking away from Kyona to her relief. "He's one of _those_ kinds of guys, you should be careful"

"Why don't you mind your own damn business? Asshole!" Kyona yelled after him but he simply waved a hand at her and walked on. As he walked away Kazama and the boys approached the gate, the two teens brushed past one another locking eyes for a second before walking on. Kazama slowed to a stop before Kyona unaware of the weary thought crossing Kyona's mind; what did he mean Kaza-kun was one of _those_ guys?

"Wasn't that the guy from this morning?" Kura-kun asked pointing behind him at Omoto, Kyona nodded "What did he want?"

"Was he bothering you again?" Kazama asked slinging an arm over Kyona's shoulder, she shook her head slightly.

"Not in the least bit. Let's go, you don't want to be late for this" she looked up at Kazama and he nodded exchanging smirks with the shorter girl.

Today was the day Ogata Yamato lost his self pro-claim leaders seat.


	6. Chapter 5: The difference

**A/N:** so my dad decided we're not going to leave today but at 4 tomorrow so I've spent all day writing this chapter out. Oh! And before I forget I've also been working on some banners today, there's like five of them I'm putting up on my bio page and four of them I would consider spoiler banners so check them out okay! Moving on I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll see you when I get back!

**Wo-notice**: hmmm . ya know…that aint such a bad idea..

**Unknown reviewer:** Roger that! :3

**Amy Williams:** hehehe you have to keep your eyes peeled, I leave little hints to any upcoming stories that connect to this one throughout the story. I love leaving clues, it's too much fun.

**Aya:** Arigatou gozaimasu! Please be patient while I'm away I promise I will be writing while I'm away as well, onegaishimasu

**PheonixRage92:** the outline for Seiji-kun is still pretty rough around the edges . I'm not even sure what he'll turn out to be but it'll be fun finding out ne?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong> the difference between comrades and enemies

* * *

><p>Shirokin temple was the location.<p>

All of 3D was there to witness this event, Kyona hoped they didn't draw attention to themselves on their way in or there would be police here soon enough. The class stood in a long line along side what would be the battle ground awaiting the one on one between Ogata Yamato and Kazama Ren and the outcome for the winner would be head of Akadou. Kyona looked to her right, Ogata Yamato stood confident as ever. He chucked his bag to the side and far out of the way. Yamato's gang, Jun included, cheered him on among the crowd.

"Don't lose Yamato!"

"You'd better win!"

"You've got this Yamato!"

Kyona looked in the other direction to her left where her Kaza-kun stood focused on Yamato across from him. Kura yelled and cheered from beside Kyona along with Ichi compelling the Momo girl to join herself.

"Deck him good Ren!"

"Go ahead! Knock him out!"

"Show him whose boss Kaza-kun!"

Aside from the six of Yamato and Kaza-kun's closer friends the rest of the class wasn't picking side. They just wanted to see a good fight and just cheered for the two to get started already. Kyona joined in on the loud yelling and cheering being caught in the adrenaline rush that was watching these two strong teens about to face. The yells became louder until it was hard to tell what exactly each person was yelling out only that tension was building and building until finally it seemed like the two were about to start but then…

"Don't lose you two! Go all out Fire away!"

A female voice? Kyona stopped yelling and gripped her throated looking to her left at Kura-kun. Was that her? Judging by the look Kura had on his face and the fact that he was looking past Kyona she figured it must not have been her. She looked behind her following the disbelieving eyes of 3D until they landed on that pigtailed teacher from this morning, Yamaguchi Kaza-kun had explained was her name, She was cheering along with everyone else as if her students weren't about to get into a full out brawl with one another. Everyone else quieted down and settled for simply staring at the woman cheer for the two to fight not realizing she was being stared at. Shouldn't she be breaking this fight up? Kaza-kun had said she was a weird teacher this just proved he was right.

"What are you doing here?" Yamato called out to the woman once she realized that they weren't going to start fighting "wouldn't you normally stop this?"

"There's no need to stop a Bare-one" the teacher answered and Kyona arched an eyebrow. A Bare-one? What the hell was a Bare-one? No one else seemed to know either because they gave her perplexed looks just like Kyona did. Yamaguchi rolled her eyes "A Bare-handed one on one fight" she explained, the boys collectively made faces at the woman not sure why she expected them to know something like that. She sighed "either way, I won't stop it. Go ahead and fight each other with all your strength, you guys will become real comrades"

"Comrades?"

"Right! Guys wanting to be the boss are like that"

Why did that sound so familiar? Kyona frowned deeply repeating the teachers voice in her head when she said the word 'comrade' she faintly remembered Senpai's teacher showing up at her house and trying to get to come out. It was a woman with a similar sounding voice telling her to protect the person special to her, her comrade. Now that she thought about it that woman wore pigtails and glasses in the same manner as this woman but couldn't remember the teacher's name, how small of a world is it that this woman just might be Senpai's old teacher. The woman walked away from the group as her phone rang and she quickly answered it. Hoping to hear a little of the conversation the students crowded up behind her and Kyona found herself beside Kazama.

"Ne, Kaza-kun"

"Hm?" Ren looked beside him at Kyona, she leaned closer to him eyeing Yamaguchi curiously some of her hair falling into her face.

"Is that your new homeroom teacher? The one you told me about?" she asked looking from Yamaguchi on her phone to Ren. He nodded in response and she looked back at the woman who was barely taller than herself. Yamaguchi hung up her phone and turned to the crowd behind her with a grim look.

"The Okami are coming" she stated getting confused looks in return

"Okami?" the surrounding boys repeated

"She really _is_ strange" the young girl beside Ren muttered and he agreed, what kind of teacher used slang like that?

"The cops!" Yamaguchi stated "everyone run!"

Suddenly it dawned on everyone, the police were coming!

"Ah! This is bad! This is bad!" one of the scrambling Akadou boys yelled out as they all began to panic.

Like a herd of stampeding bulls the teens, and one adult, ran out of the shrine as fast as their legs could take them at one point running the poor teacher over as they parted like the red sea running in two different directions.

"Sis!" Kyona whirled around at the sound of Jun's voice. He was bouncing on his toes ready to run for it and motioning her to follow behind him she could see Honjo burning rubber as he ran for it. "Kyona! Let's go!" he yelled before looking over his shoulder at his fast retreating friends for a moment. In a panic Kyona turned to her brother ready to follow but as she did a hand slipped its way into hers and she looked over her shoulder at the person. "Nana-cha-" Jun looked back at his sister noting that she was taking her time for some reason. His lip twitched in a slight scowl at the sight of Ren holding his sister's hand.

"Nana-chan, hurry" Ren said to her, Kyona didn't hesitate letting the kid pull at her hand and lead her running in the opposite direction Jun was going. She glanced back at him once before she and her boyfriend disappeared around a corner.

"How did I lose her to him again?" Jun growled to himself, Kazama was batting two for two now, what the hell!

"Jun!" Yamato yelled in the distance snapping the boy out of his anger, he whirled around and ran after his friends.

Meanwhile Kyona was running as fast as she could to keep from being dragged by Kazama who ran much fast than she did, they were somewhere in the park at the moment and though the temple was far behind them not the four were so worried about being caught by the cops they just kept on running. Finally after what felt like forever of running the young girl could run no more, she slowed down tugging at Kaza-kun hand as she did and he in turn slowed down as well. The group soon came upon a little bridge over a little river and it was here that the group dropped down in exhausted pants and gasp for air. Kyona was the worst out of all of them, she was fit of course but she didn't make running from the police a daily activity. Her lungs felt like they were on fire and legs shook from under her where she sat between Kaza-kun and Kura with a hand to her chest as she gasped for air.

"I'm at my limit!" Ichi wheezed

"What on earth was your homeroom teacher _doing_ there?" Kyona was barely able to make out as she slouched forward trying to catch her breath but failing miserably. Beside her Ren shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't know!" he breathed out "Where do you find a teacher who cheers for a one on one fight?" his three companions nodded their heads in agreement wheezing out their own disbelief that such an adult could even exist. That woman was definitely a strange one that was for sure but when Kyona had gotten a full look of the teacher she was positive, that was Senpai's former teacher who had worked a Kurogin three years back. What was she doing at Akadou? Maybe she knew how Senpai was; she did seem rather close to the rowdy senior back then.

"I'm right here" it was like Kyona's thoughts had called her here, all of a sudden she was sitting on the rail of the bridge right beside Ren like she had been there the whole time. Taken by surprise the four teens collectively yelled out jumping back and away from the woman like she was a ghost or something. It was a chain reaction after that. Ren's back rammed Kyona back and she pushed Kura back who, unintentionally, slammed into Ichi who tumbled backwards off the rail and fell the short distance to the ground with a loud grunt.

"Stop following us around!" Ren grumbled as the four stared at Yamaguchi reproachfully.

"Ichi-kun, Daijobu?" Kyona pushed herself to her feet and hurried over to the fallen boy and helped him to his feet. The boy nodded as she brushed dirt off his blazer. Yamaguchi slowly rose to her feet and stared down at Ren now.

"I thought you and Ogata had made peace" she spoke "Why do you guys want a one on one so badly? Do you have some sort of history?" Geez she sure was nosey for a teacher, not many adult wanted to know the reason behind the fighting they usually just wanted it to stop as soon as possible. Ren shrugged casually at Yamaguchi's question.

"He's picking a fight with me, I have to take him on" Yamaguchi chuckled out a laugh at this.

"Why don't you just ignore him?" she asked and Kyona winced, asking Ren to ignore someone trying to provoke him usually provokes him more than a person picking a fight with him. Just as Kyona had suspected the boy shot out of his seat glaring down at Yamaguchi.

"Then he'll look down on me!" his voice raised in volume

"Kaza-kun" Kyona jumped in stepping between her boyfriend and his teacher before he did anything he might regret. He was all tense; Kyona could see it from this short distance. He shifted from one foot to the other over and over again and his hand tightening into fist, he was in defense mode and that usually also meant he was good and ready to start throwing fist if the provoking continued. Despite these obvious signs Yamaguchi pressed on in a calm voice.

"Ogata isn't your enemy, you _do_ know that right?"

"_Kazama_" Kyona pressed her hand against the boy's chest as he move to get in the teachers face, his eyes wide with slight rage. Finally Ren backed off, turning around sharply and storming away from the teacher despite her calls to him. Kuraki and Ichimura were quick to follow breaking into a jog to catch up with their leader. Kyona stayed behind sighed sadly at the situation, Yamaguchi prepared to run after the three but Kyona spoke up "Kaza-kun was!" Yamaguchi stopped at the sounds of the girl's outburst and looked back at her slowly "Kaza-kun was…bullied in elementary school…" she gripped the strap of her book bag tightly keeping her eyes on the ground. "He swore he would get stronger because of it….Kaza-kun doesn't like it when people look down on him. If they do then he _has_ to prove that himself" the two met eyes now "That's why he has to do this" Kyona explained before hurrying past the woman and took off running after the boys leaving the woman stand by herself.

* * *

><p>"Eh?" Umeki nearly choked on the food she had been chew as she gazed at Ojou in shock. The homeroom teacher had just finished explaining to everyone the events of today. To think Umeki could witnessed all of this too if she had powered through her hang over. Tonight she sat at the Oeda house eating dinner with its residents. Hayato didn't want to come along, he felt very uneasy under the constant glare of Umeki's brother and the fact that Ojou would be around the house made things sound very awkward for him. He had actually made Umeki swear not to tell their former teacher that they were still dating and living together though he wouldn't explain why, thinking it was just one of those weird guy thing Umeki shrugged it off.<p>

"A fight is the only way to be number one you say?" Kuroda Ryuichiro, Ojou's grandfather and boss, muttered.

"Being first or last…that shouldn't matter" Ojou summed up about the situation, Umeki shook her head a bit as she ate. She wasn't sure if Ojou really understood the boys at the moment, when she was there age she was already on the top so she never had to really worry about constantly being looked down on.

"When I was their age all I cared about was winning in fights" Tetsu voiced in and Umeki nodded at this, she thought back to the many high schools and gangs she had fought through to get on top.

"So do I" she hummed as if it were a very pleasant memory, to her it was. "It's hard growing up with groups like that around, when you're like Kazama-kun and Ogata-kun you have to fight your way through it all. For those boys that's the only way to survive" Ojou turned and looked at Umeki curiously.

"Is that what you had to do Ume-chan?"

"Hai" Umeki nodded her head at this "That's how I became boss of Aoikin back then" she explained "of course I had already built a reputation for myself from my previous schools but when I started going to Aoikin they all looked down on me. They tried to make my life in the school a living hell and they probably would have if I hadn't fought back. I found my way all the way to the top so no matter how hard anyone tried they couldn't look down on me. I couldn't keep myself on top for anything else so I had to be on top for fighting"

"Those boys are trying desperately to find their own place" The boss summed up

"I suppose your right" Ojou hummed after listening to all the comments of the people in the room. The table was soon after silence as everyone ate quietly in their own thoughts. It was an awkward silence as everyone gazed up and smiled warmly at someone at the table before looking back at their food. Ti was sitting at this table that Umeki usually loved at the end of a long day; it was so warm and welcoming.

"Ne, Umeki" Tetsu broke the warm silence getting his little sisters attention. She hummed signaling to him that she was listening as she chewed on her food "where is that boyfriend of yours? He never comes over when you do anymore" at the question Umeki coughed out loudly, she nearly choked on her food when her brother asked this.

"Boyfriend?" Ojou repeated casting a curious eye to Umeki who slowly turned her head and glared at her brother beside her "Ume-chan you have a boyfriend?"

"a-…anno….Hai" Umeki replied shaking her head slightly "But he doesn't like to come over because _Aniki _always glares at him when he's here"

"He's been in the house?" Ojou almost yelled out, she looked to her grandfather with a worried look "does he know?"

"He knows" Umeki answered nodding her head "He doesn't mind though and he swore he would tell anyone so it's okay Ojou"

"It's that boy….what was his name?...Haya- Ooof!" Minoru dropped his bowl and grunted under the swift blow Umeki delivered to his gut. She chuckled slightly while the man tried to recover from the blow she patted him on the head not so gently and strained a smile, Stupid Minoru! He always has to run his damn mouth.

"Minoru you silly man" Umeki chuckled out nervously shifting her eyes from the chubby man to Ojou who stared at her curiously "You never get his name right do you? For the last time his name is Yato, Yato-kun!"

"Either way" Kouzou-Nii tried to sway the awkward situation "The two of you have been dating for three years now haven't you?" Umeki hummed her confirmation at this "you two have been very serious about this haven't you? I've seen you two walking around sometimes"

"I'd like to think we're very serious about the relationship" Umeki said turning back to her food as Ojou listened intently "We _do_ live toge….." was it just here or did the air to Umeki's right just become extremely dense? "…th-ther" Umeki squeaked out when she glanced at her brother, the male had a murderous look in his eyes. Shit she forgot her brother didn't know about that part!

"I'll _slaughter_ him" he pushed himself to his feet ready to charge out of the house

"Aniki!"

"Tetsu!"

"Stop it" the two women at the table chorused in union. Tetsu paused in his step before letting his head hang.

"Hei…" he returned to his seat. The boss smiled fondly at Umeki from across the table.

"That boy loves you very much Ume-chan" he stated earning a bashful smile from the girl "do you two plan to get married in the future?" oh how red Umeki had turned at the question, why did everyone want them to get married all of a sudden?

"A-anno…w-well"

"You _are_ planning to _aren't _you!" Ojou was taking Umeki's reaction the wrong way. Her expression broke into a giant, blissful grin as if she were getting married "I've always wanted to attend a student's wedding! Are you going to have a regular western wedding or a Shinto wedding?" Wh-wha? Ojou was jumping the gun again

"Anno-"

"Wedding?" Tetsu muttered from beside Umeki, she glanced back at him and went wide eyed. Her brother was opening tearing up! "My little sister is going to get married!" the grown man wailed out "I'm not ready to hand my little sister away. Ume-chan, look away! Don't watch big brother cry!"

"A-Aniki…" Umeki mentally sighed

* * *

><p>The next day was dull compared to yesterday. Ren ended up running off on his own after the confrontation with Yamaguchi so Kyona ultimately ended up going home. To the unfortunates of the parents of both Kyona and Jun the lack of a battle between their comrades was all they needed to spark an almost full out brawl in their home. If their father hadn't arrived home from work when he did objects in the house would have become projectiles in the battle.<p>

Right now Kyona sat in her seat during break with a big bandage covering her cheek and keeping all from seeing the dark blue and purple bruise she had. She wasn't in much of a mood to be in class anymore thanks to last night brawl at home, she was especially in a foul mood because her fellow classmates were being stupid as usual. She had her arms tightly crossed and she stared out the window to the left of her out to the many rooftops of the buildings of the city and ignored the stares of the girls crowded around her.

"Kyona-chan" one of the girls finally spoke up her eyes never leaving the patch on the girl's cheek "Isn't it scary going out with that boy from Akadou?"

"Why would it be?"

"Well…he did that to you right?" The girl who asked this quickly found herself regretting asking such thinks as Kyona shot her a nasty glare, the girl squeaked out and backed away from the bruised girl's desk.

"Kazama-kun _did not_ do this to me" Kyona hissed out dangerously making the other girls around her take a step back afraid she would snap at them "My stupid brother did it last night, we were fighting" with that said Kyona sank back into her seat and looked out the window again.

"…b-b-but" another girl showed some bravery "Isn't your brother from Akadou as well?"

"That's it!"

_**SLAM!**_

Momo girls screamed as Kyona shot out of her seat and slammed her fist down on her desk loudly, the wood shuddered under the force and Kyona leaned forward glowering at each and every curious eye on her.

"What you think that this happen because it was a boy from Akadou that it happen? Don't make me _laugh_! You stupid girls!"

"okay Nana, I think it's time to take a nice, long walk" lucky for the girls Yuni entered the classroom in the nick of time sweeping the fuming girl out of the classroom and down the hall with ease. The two friends walked all the way down the hall until they were far from their classroom and on their way to the roof of the school. Yuni sighed when she took in her friends reddening face "You really need to get a grip on your anger Kyona" she said ruffling the girls red hued hair before Kyona swatted her away and tried to fix it.

"Why am I the one who needs to get a grip?" Kyona grumbled "they're the ones jumping to conclusions"

"But it _was_ a student from Akadou that did this to you" Kyona hissed as Yuni poked the bandage and a spark of pain shot through Kyona's face. She moved her face away from her friends poking and glared at her but the girl simply shrugged and looked ahead as they walked on. "I admire your guts Nana, I don't think I'd ever talk to someone from Akadou, they're all so scary looking and you always hear about some kind of big fight they had with some rival school and with each other too!"

"They aren't that scary once you get to know them, they're kind of stupid sometimes actually" Kyona looked at Yuni a small smile crossing her face "they might not know much but they do know how to be good friends"

"But isn't Kazama-kun fighting one of his classmates?" How the _hell_ did Yuni know that?

"That's something different" Kyona muttered, he phone vibrated in her pocket as Yuni laughed at her. "You should come with me to Akadou one day, I'll introduce you to the guys and we can hang out a little"

"You know I can't do that Yong Sook-"

"I promise we'll even walk to that cram school and pick Yon-kun up with you" Kyona pouted to her friend "please, at least think about it…" Yuni scuffed shoving her friends pouting face away from hers and crossed her arms.

"I'll think about it" she muttered "but only if you promise to keep your temper in check" Kyona didn't agree to such promises, in fact she didn't hear the comment come from her friend because all of her focus suddenly was on the text message sent to her phone by Kura. "…Nana?" Yuni stopped when Kyona stopped and stared at her. The girl's mouth was slightly hung open; she flipped her phone shut and stared at Yuni with that look the girl knew all too well. "No" Yuni pointed a finger at Kyona who was now pouting again.

"Please Yuni" Kyona begged "this will be the last time I _promise_"

"That's what you said the last _six_ times!" Yuni all but shrieked shaking her head wildly; she was not covering for Kyona! Damn this girl! She always did this! She'd run off to her boyfriend and leave Yuni hanging in the breeze to make an excuse as to why she's not there.

"But Yuni Kaza-kun just got out of a fight and he's-" Yuni shook her head still

"No, Kyona, _No_! You're going to get in trouble if you keep ditching class like this! Don't give me that pouty face I mean it!" Yuni glared at Kyona as the girl did her best pout; they stayed like this for a long time with Yuni shaking her head saying no over and over and over again.

"Yuni….please…_please_…."

"…._Aish_" Yuni crossed her arms and sighed out. Kyona's pout broke into a smile and she quickly thanked her friend before taking off down the hall in a full on run for the exit. Yuni groaned to herself turning around and making her way back to class. When she slid the door open everyone was settling back into their seat and the teacher was standing before the podium. He looked up upon hear the door open and close.

"Ah, Yun Lee"

"Sorry that I'm late" Yuni bowed, her teacher looked about the area around her and let out a similar sigh to the one Yuni let out a moment ago.

"So, what has Taguchi-chan spontaneously come down with today?" he asked

"Kyona…you owe me _so_ big for this…"

* * *

><p>"There's a cute girl working at that restaurant we went to the other day, let's go!" Kura spoke up later on that day when Kyona had joined up with the boys and night came over them. She sent Kura a slight glare from her spoke beside Ren. Ichi sound eager to do that but the grumpy Ren muttered his disinterest in going. "Right, then let's go to karaoke!" The four descended some steps and walked on as Kura bantered on about what song he would sing this time.<p>

"Oi!" Ichi stopped walking "Isn't that Yamato?" this stopped the three teens that had kept walking. They turned back and looked where Ichi was looking. There was a big commotion going on under the tunnel they had gotten ready to walk away from. Many of the guys That Kyona could see were wearing all yellow, this was a street gang. There was a break in the crowd and Kyona gasped bringing her hands to her mouth.

"Nii-chan!" Ren held an arm out keeping Kyona from acting on impulse. One of those bastards had her brother in a tight headlock while his friends used him as a punching bag! Yamato, Honjo and Kamiya were in over their heads so there was no one to help him. The four boys were getting the life beaten out of them!

"Even Yamato can't win against that many guys!" Kura summed up Kyona's fears. That was all she needed. With a forceful shove Kyona pushed her way past Ren and got ready to charge the gang, Ren caught her arm almost a second later.

"What are you doing? Are you _crazy_?" he barked when they met eyes his expression marked with worry but Kyona simply shook her arm free from his grip.

"He's my brother!" she barked back "I may hate him but I'm not going to treat him like he's my enemy!" the girl surprisingly scowled at her boyfriend before turning round and charging full force at the gang beating up her brother and his friends. Ren, Kura and Ichi watched with wide eyes as the girl took off her bag and started swinging it like a man woman. Many of the gang members jumped back and at least two of them felt just how much it hurts to be hit with a bag full of textbooks. When she was close enough she dropped her bag a delivered a well calculated and hard kick to the face of the guy holding her brother. Jun dropped to his knee gasping for air when the thug let him go. "Nii-chan, Daijobu?"

"Are you _stupid_?" Jun snarled at her when he realized it was his sister that had just saved him "what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm about to save your sorry ass!" Kyona would have said more but suddenly the tunnel echoed with a fierce cry. Kyona whirled around and was surprised to find Ren charging into the fray with a hazard pole in hand. He charged past Kyona and Jun and swung it wildly making the thugs back up even more and leaving an opening for Yamato and his crew.

"Run for it!" he order

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Jun stumbled to his feet as did his friends and quicker than lighting they were running out of the tunnel. Kyona quickly followed hurrying out of the tunnel as her boyfriend and friends distracted the thugs pelting them with traffic cones any other construction equipment they could get their hands on. Soon all of them were charging up the steps screaming the whole way, but they weren't fast enough. They made it half way up the steps before the gang started gaining on them.

"We're not gonna make it!" Kura yelled before yelping as he tripped over a step and went down. There was no time to help him up! It was over!

"Kura-kun!" Kyona yelled helplessly as Kura looked up at them with fear in his eyes.

_**VROOOM!**_

Just as Kura looked to be done for the air shuttered with roar of and engine. The teens standing screamed out in surprise and hit the ground when from the top of the steps sailed a big black bike. It flew over them and Kura landed almost gracefully between the fallen boy and the thugs. The gang skidded to a halt and Kura gaze at the rider in awe. It was a woman!

Her long brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and streaks of gold jetted up from the bottom. She wore a long white trench coat with the Japanese imperial flag designed on her back. She wore no helmet but half her face was covered by a white surgical mask. She looked down at Kura and boy jumped upon seeing her burning red eyes. She said nothing to him just gave him a hard stare and revved her bike loudly as if telling him to run. Even if she wasn't Kura scrambles to his feet and took off running with his classmates. The biker turned her attention to the gang one the kids were gone. None of them approached her; they watched her silently evaluating what to do next. They couldn't see it but under her mask the biker smirked dangerously. She revved her engine again.

"I can't run anymore!"

"Stop!...Stop!"

"We should be fine running this far…"

A familiar little bridge came into view when the teens finally ran past their limit. They jogged to it and dropped like over worked dogs panting and gasping for air.

"That was so close!" Kura wheezed out, his eyes were still as wide as they had been back there "I thought I was a goner!"

"No kidding" Honjo panted

Slowly they regained their breaths and that when Kyona noticed; she was leaning against her brother. The siblings looked at one another before awkwardly turning away from one another coughing and clearing their throats. An odd silence circled the eight teens that sat awkwardly with one another on the bridge.

"…You hurt?" Ren spoke up breaking the silence

"…Nah" Yamato replied "…I guess I owe you one huh?"

"…. It doesn't matter"

* * *

><p>"Hold on!" Kura yelled stumbling behind the group "I ran so much yesterday! I'm all sore!" Kyona chuckled a bit while exchanging grins with Ren as they all made their way to school together.<p>

"Alright" Ren laughed jumping off a low wall onto a path under the park bridge. He turned around wrapping his arms around Kyona's waist and lifting her up so she didn't have to jump, she didn't protest letting him set her down gently.

"Kura, you're totally out of shape" she laughed looking back at Kura as he jumped the wall though she could understand herself his complaining of being sore. Her own thighs were aching from the hard running from that gang they did last night. Kyona held onto Ren's arm as they began to walk, it was thanks to his back up that her brother was able to escape that beating in one piece and despite how sore he was right now he was still gentle with her knowing she wasn't use to such running. She smiled to herself gripping Ren's arm with her right and holding onto that hand with her left.

"Shut up" Kura barked landing on the ground and winced "Itai Itai Itai" he groaned "I can't walk anymore!" he yelled to his friends who simply laughed walking ahead of him about to walk under the bridge.

"Are you getting fat?" Ren questioned as the three of them looked back at Kura with laughed. Kura grumbled something and charged at them making the three take off into the dark tunnel laughing the whole way but then something blocked the their exit out of the tunnel.

Ren pulled Kyona to a stop just as she realized that it wasn't something but rather a group of some ones blocking their way out. They all wore yellow. Ren squeezed Kyona's hand slightly while eyeing the guys before them. "Nana-chan" he said lowly "run"

"Eh?" She looked at him wide eyes before shaking her head but he had already let go of her hand and was pushing her back they way they had come.

"_Run_" he barked sterner and Kyona knew she had no choice. Kura stepped aside allowing her space to run as fast as she could with her sore legs and in her school uniform. She'd go to Akadou! That's what she'd do! She'd tell Yamato and Jun and they would help! They owed Ren that much! She had to hurry. Just as light from outside the tunnel became brighter and Kyona was about to run out into the open a strong arm connected with her stomach and knocked the wind out of her. She yelped out before being sent tumbling backwards onto the concrete hard.

"Nana-chan" Kura called to her as she grunted and pushed herself up slightly with a wince.

"Thanks for yesterday" one of the guys in yellow said smugly as they moved to surround the boys. One of them stayed behind standing by Kyona letting her know they weren't letting her get away either. Ren looked back at her and in the second that their eyes connected there was a wordless understanding of just how bad the situation was. "You're coming with us" the guy growled nodding his head to his comrades.

It all happened so fast after that.

The gang of guys charged for Ren, Kura and Ichi. The boys were ready though; tensing up and ready to fight even though they knew the odds were against them. The guy behind Kyona grabbed the back of her blazer and yanked her to her feet hard, she swung at him to try and get him to let go but he merely back handed her making her cry out.

"You bastard!" Ren snarled struggling against the two goons holding him back glaring fiery eyes of hate towards the one who hit Kyona. It seemed this action angered the three more but destroyed any will to fight back. Kyona's arms were held behind her back into a painful angle making her almost tear up from it.

"This your girl?" the guy holding her asked smiling as he looked Kyona over. She eyed him with disgust catching his lustful looks. Holding onto her arms with one hand he fingered the badge on her uniform. "Momo all girls school huh?"

"Don't touch her!" Ren snarled out only to have a hard fist connect with his gut.

"Ren!" Kyona called trying to break free from the hand holding her but her capture simply bend her arms making more pain crawl through her arms, he yank her back to him.

"Don't worry I won't hurt her if you come with us without a fight" the guy said wrapping an arm round Kyona's waist and resting his chin on her shoulder, Kyona scrunched up her nose at how comfy he was getting. Again she and Ren's eyes met and the short argument started. She begged with her eyes not to give in, to fight, that she would be alright but Ren wouldn't hear it he eyes shadowed over with defeat and he sighed relaxing himself.


	7. Chapter 6: Comrades

**A/N:** Guess whose back? Wow you guys really showed me some love while I was gone! Arigatou gozaimasu! Okay so While I was away I was writing out an outline of the basic events of this story and I kinda realized that Nevermind rules is going to be a lot longer than Sukeban was, it'll definitely be more than 22 chapters, I hope you guess don't mind that .

**Aya:** rest assure that was my only vacation for the summer I'm back for the rest of the summer!

**Amy Williams:** Gomen nasai! I know it was cruel but I'm back now ^.^

**Wo-notice:** thank you, look forward to more of those kinds of scene :3 I've planned plenty of them

**Angelrain32515:** thank you for reading!

**Unknown reviewer:** wait no more! Glad you liked the banners

**PheonixRage92:** lol no he can't :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: comrades<strong>

* * *

><p>"Geez yesterday was nuts!" Jun nodded to Kamiya's comment a large grin spreading on his face but it was short lived. Kazama was in the lead with three to zero stepping in and saving their hides like he did last night. Even Jun had to admit he thought they were goners back there and even with Kazama's help they might not have made it if it weren't for that biker chic.<p>

"Who do you think that chic was?" Jun voiced his thoughts

"The one riding the bike?" Honjo asked, Jun nodded, he shrugged his shoulders "who knows! She's one of those Bosozoku right?"

"I don't know, probably" Kamiya answered and smirked "she was hot wasn't she?"

"Kuraki was the only who got a good look at her and at that it was barely anything!" Yamato laughed out and Jun laughed with him. Speaking of Kuraki and those guys shouldn't they be here right now? They might be ditching today.

"Bad news!" the front door slid open and some of the guys rushed in "we just saw Ren's crew being dragged off by this really scary gang!" they announced as they came in. Jun frowned at this, gang?... Could it be those guys from last night? Jun looked at Yamato nervously.

"Nana said she was going to walk to school with Kazama this morning..." Jun told him.

* * *

><p>He was so stupid! So damn stupid! He could have fought back! He could have gotten away! All three of them could.<p>

Kyona tried her best to fight back tears as she had no choice but to helplessly watch this gang of thugs beat up Kura, Ichi and Ren with kicks, fist and poles. She would have fought too but the gang's leader had a firm fist full of her hair and every time she tried to break free he yank painfully hard at it, not only that but he would simply order his goons to beat her friends even harder. Kyona tried, she tried so hard but she failed as Ren took a pole to the back and fell to the ground before her and the gang's leader and burst into tears.

Ren grunted in pain and looked up at Kyona the bastard had her on her knees like a dog! His anger only grew more as he saw tears forming in the girl's eyes and though she fought it they eventually ran down her cheeks. With a slight motion from the boss Ren's assailants' stopped their attack.

"With high school brats looking down on us, we can't maintain face" the boss informed Ren keeping his grip on Kyona's hair.

"Stop it!"

Kyona turned her head the best she could to the entrance of the warehouse were they had all been dragged to. "Jun-kun..." she whimpered out at the sight of her brother standing at the entrance with Yamato and the other two of his gang. The boss holding her chuckled turning to face the four fully, he yanked Kyona's head back before throwing her forward making her stumble to her hands and knees beside Ren.

"What, did just four of you come to save these guys?" he asked amused "are you idiots?" his gang laughed round them. Luckily they were distracted with the new comers so they didn't notice Ren push himself up slightly so he could get a better look at Kyona.

"Kyona" he grunted lowly "are you alright?"

"You're such an idiot" was all she could reply with "why didn't you fight back?"

"They weren't involved. Keep your hands off them!" Yamato yelled

"Don't screw around with me" the gang boss snapped "They're your comrades, right?" there was a moment of silence as Yamato appeared to think it over.

"They're not my comrade" he yelled angrily

"Stop talking nonsense!" the boss shouted and he and his gang charged that was when the real battle began.

Finally free, Kyona let loose pushing herself to her feet and charging at the nearest goon. He had his arms high ready to swing down on Yamato while Yamato wound up to punch the guy. Kyona yelled out in anger jumping onto the guys back and grabbing onto the pole with both hands as tightly as she could.

"Nana-chan…" Yamato spoke in surprise watching the guy struggle to get the tiny girl off his back.

"Get off you stupid bitch!" the guy yelled trying to throw her off him but she held strong.

"Are you stupid?" she yelled at Yamato taking him by surprise "get him! Now!" it took him a minute but he seem to get what she was getting at and punched the guy one, twice and he was down, Kyona finished it off delivering a swift kick to the guys gut making him curl up in pain.

"Nice" Yamato commented making Kyona grinned slightly before coming alert.

"Yamato! Duck" she yelled gripping the pole in her hands and swung it over Yamato's head as he ducked connecting with another pole. The guy holding it grunting in surprise as Kyona pushed back "what kind of spineless punk attacks someone with their back turned huh?" she spun round and smacked him hard across the side of his head. Yamato watched with slight surprise, he often forgot that the Momo high school girl could fight and well at that.

The fight raged on with yelling, grunts, punching and cries of pain. For a while the teens had the upper hand breaking off into pairs and taking on whoever was near, divide and conquer was the best term for it. At one point of time Kyona found herself back to back with her brother.

"Been a while since we fought together like this huh?" Jun chuckled; making his sister smirk slightly and nod her head "you okay sis?"

"_Peachy_" Kyona replied before getting back into the fight. What appeared to be the upper hand quickly turned against them though, before Kyona knew what hit her pain was shooting through her back. She screamed dropping to the ground just as another blow was dealt to her the same could be said for Ren and the rest of her friends until Yamato's gang started covering them from the blows. Jun of course dropped to his knees and threw himself over Kyona blocking his sister from harm.

"Cut it out!" a voice yelled and the chaos stopped

The Taguchi siblings looked up in surprise to see Yamaguchi glaring down at the crowd. Having a new target the gang moved from the teens allowing them all to recover from their attacks. Ren wasted no time once the gang had left them be. Despite his pain he pushed himself up and crawled his way toward Kyona and Jun.

"Kyona" he grunted

Jun rolled off of his sister as she struggled onto her back and weakly looked over to Ren. He was all bruised up and in obvious pain but he struggled on to get closer to her. Her body ached bad from the blows dealt while she fought it made her wince with every move she made.

"Are you hurt bad?" Ren grunted when he finally arrived beside her.

"You idiot" Kyona replied painfully rolling onto her side "look at yourself! You're a mess…. Kaza-kun…you're so _stupid_" she smiled weakly at him letting tears run down her face again. She could have stop this all, she could have dealt with the pain of having her hair pulled if it would have saved Ren from getting all those bruises like he did, she was pathetic. Ren returned the smile trying to act like it was nothing but it was obvious he was hurting slightly "I'm never going to let you get hurt like that again" she said, Ren instantly chuckled

"That's my line" he said before reaching out and wiping a tear from her cheek "I'll protect you Nana-chan, I don't want to see you cry again."

Jun watched this short scene in silence not sure what to make of it. Kazama's feeling for his sister seemed to be sincere but the little prick was Yamato's rival for head of Akadou like he really had a right that position. He'd been trying for years to separate the two but his stubborn sister only held on tighter the harder Jun tried to break them apart now at this very moment Jun could see why. Kazama might be weak; he might not know his place but when Jun got here not a bruise had been on his sister. Despite having her hair pulled and a teary face she was unharmed and Jun wasn't that much of a fool not to realize that Kazama compromised his own safety to make sure it was like that. Jun strained to smile as Kyona pushed herself up with Kazama's help. He helped then beaten up Yamato to his feet and turned their attention to Yamaguchi who watched the gang of thugs take off after the beating of their lives. That dorky teacher took them all down by herself!

"How are you so strong?" he couldn't help but ask staring at his homeroom teacher in utter shock.

"Because I want to protect what's important to me" the woman replied with a fond smile. Not wanting to have to let himself be the subject of such staring any longer Jun turned his attention to Yamato muttering his he was okay. His buddy nodded and stepped back able to support himself. It was now that they were all safe that Kyona addressed them all, she pushed off her boyfriend and sighed tiredly.

"You guys are a bunch of idiots" she winced "getting us all beat up like this"

"You did well" Yamaguchi said gazing around at them all "defending each other like this" The students avoided eye contact with one another at this.

"It was nothing" Yamato muttered loud enough for everyone to hear "it was just because we owed them for yesterday"

"It's not like we did much to save you" Ren scuffed and from beside him Kyona nodded her head.

"All we really did was run like a bunch of cowards together" she sounded and the others nodded in agreement.

"None of you realize do you?..." Yamaguchi was given confused looks in response to her question, she smiled at all of them as fondly as she could "That…is what comrades do… all of you are comrades."

* * *

><p>Later on that day the Taguchi household was tense as ever but not for the reason you may originally think.<p>

Neither older brother nor younger sister sat at the dinner table tonight and it was this that made the parents tense. Fuyumi had checked up on both her children's school only to discover that both had been absent today. Like any parents the couple began to panic even if it was just a bit as they gazed at the empty seats where their children usually sat glaring at one another because of something that had happen between their friends. Goodness even the glaring and arguing would be welcomed things for Fuyumi if it meant her babies were sitting before her eyes, they usually came home by now…

Silence overcame the table until finally Kanji could not take it. His chair screeched as he stood up from the table.

"That is it" he said "I'm going down to the station"

'"Honey don't" Fuyumi reached out a hand to take the hand of her husband but luckily for her the sound of the front door opening reached their ears just before Kanji could make it to the hall. "Oh thank goodness"

"Tadaima" Fuyumi stood up and pushed past her husband when she heard her daughter's voice announce her arrival. The worried mother was ready to question the girl on her whereabouts and scold her for not only skipping school but disappearing for so long but when she turned into the hall and her brown eyes found the young girl they grew wide with horror.

"Kyona!" the woman shrieked out "what happen to you?" Fuyumi put a hand to her forehead, she was feeling faint! Her beautiful daughter, her little baby, her princess! Her beautiful face was marred with dark shades of black and blue! Her usually neat hair was a mess! She had dried blood caking around one of her eyebrows and the right side of her bottom lip. Someone had _attacked_ Fuyumi's lovely daughter! Before the woman could lose her footing her husband stepped behind her and steadied her gaining a similar look of shock when he saw Kyona.

"Kyona!" he gaped allowing his wife to use the wall for support before rushing to the teen and gentle taking her face in his hands and examining the bruises on her face. "What happen?...who did this to you?" Of course Kyona would give no answer, she avoiding her father's eyes and easily shook herself free from the man her gaze fixed on the floor.

"It's nothing" she muttered under her breath looking up long enough to catch her father's dumbfounded look.

"It's nothing?" he repeated reaching out and taking a firm grip of his daughters face and making her look at him. Kyona winced as he pressed his fingers against her bruises.

"Ow" she wince "Dad-"

"Did _he_ do this to you?" her father questioned "did that boy Kazama Ren hit you?"

"No!" Kyona snapped at her father glaring angrily at him and was given a hard shake by the furious adult as a result.

"Don't lie to me Kyona" Kanji tried his best not to direct his fury at his daughter when really he was just angry that someone had the nerve to put their hands on her like this "don't protect that boy!"

"I'm not lying!" Kyona replied trying to wiggle her way out of her father grip "Ren didn't do this to me"

"Kyona!"

"Dad!"

"Honey, stop it" Fuyumi pushed off the wall she had been leaning against to stop her husband from harming their daughter further in his blind rage. "Honey, stop it you're hurting her!" the father and daughter never broke eye contact and Fuyumi tried in vain to pry her child out of the man's grip. Just when she fear Kyona would be hurt someone else entered the hall and yanked Kyona free from her father pushing her back and stepping forward protectively.

"Back off dad" Jun, equally banged up as Kyona if not worse, barked at his father. "Ren didn't do this! Some punks jumped Kyona this morning trying to get back at me" silence fell on the family as this fact came out. Kanji visibly relaxed when he heard this but Jun stayed where he was "Ren went and got me and a fight broke out, it's _my_ fault. Ren didn't do anything wrong" and with that the defensive boy took his sister hand and the siblings brushed past their parents and down the hall to their rooms. Fuyumi watched them leave in awe that the two separate without so much as a snarl at one another and disappear into their own rooms.

"These kids…" Fuyumi turned her attention back to her husband "they will be the death of me"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile elsewhere the gang that had been so easily defeated by the Akadou 3D homeroom teacher again found themselves the victim of yet another beating, this one far worse than the first. The gang's leader was beaten and bruised so badly he could hardly sit up from his spot on the alleyway floor, now all he could do was sit and watch as a lone person took on his entire gang and picked them off one after the other easily and without a trouble in the world, they didn't even break a sweat. He grunted in pain and glared at the imperial flag branded on the back of the attackers white trench coat as they swung the black bat in their hand and slammed it against one of his guy's heads.<p>

"D-Damn you" he cursed glaring at person as they caught the fist of the last standing gang member and easily twisted their arm behind their back. "Who the hell are you?"

"…Me?" the dark voice that answered him made him shake slightly, no female should hold a tone so blackened as this one did. She looked over her shoulder at him with these red eyes that seemed to burn holes into the gang leader, he couldn't see her mouth for it was covered by a surgical mask but he could hear her chuckle as she raised a boot covered leg and kicked the poor guy she held onto in the back and sent him crumpling to the ground, with the others down for the count it was just him and her. "I am what you call 'delinquent'…" The gang leader tensed up as she turned fully so she faced him "Or perhaps 'gangster'…" slowly she walked towards him "or perhaps 'biker'…or perhaps 'vengeance'…or perhaps 'vigilante'…" her bat scraped against the concrete loudly and as she stopped before him, from the opening in her trench coat the gang leader could see a complex looking tattoo trailing up her right thigh was that…a red blossom? "Or maybe…'truth'…" he voice brought his attention to her. He raised his head to look up at those eyes. They betrayed no emotions she might have been feeling as she spoke. "It's the duty of truth to deal you just pain and despair, so that you won't become conceited" she explained calmly.

"Conceited" He repeated glaring at the woman fiercely "Who's being conceited?"

"You kidnapped and beat up four teenagers today in an attempt to 'save face' your arrogances knows no limits if you can prey on children so easily" She growled to him her eyes burning with anger briefly before she calmed down again "And so, to keep you from conceitedness, I dealt you pain and despair" reaching down she took a fistful of the guys shirt and yanked him to his feet hard, "This is your second warning, touch those kids again and you'll be seeing me again. She let him drop to the ground and walked away slugging her bat over her shoulder. He watched her throw a toned leg over a large black bike and revved the engine to life. She cast him one last look before taking off out of the alley and into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Brief explanation:<strong>

**Bosozoku:** Bosozoku, which means "violent running gang", is a Japanese subculture associated with motorcycle gangs. At their worst they have weapons like sword and Molotov cocktails, but mostly they're about style, noise and speed.


	8. Chapter 7: Boys and Girls part 1

**Wo-notice:** Erica? That's a safe guess but you can't know just yet! Where's the fun in know so soon?

**Amy Williams:** I'm glad you think so, I worried that Kyona would be too much like Umeki if I made her really tough but then if she was too girly she wouldn't fit well into 3D's antics. It's hard making unique OC but so much fuuuun

**Aya:** I'm about to have a lot of fun with Yamato :3 and like I said before you can't know who the biker is just yet, there's no fun in that!

**Unknown reviewer:** Arigatou gozaimasu!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Boys and Girls part 1: Miss Frigid the <em>bitch<em>**

* * *

><p>Yamato was late today and he couldn't care less if he wanted to. In fact the boy dragged his feet as he made his way to what he considered to be prison for a long day with Yamaguchi and her constant prying habits. She didn't have much to worry about seeing as no one was fighting each other anymore but she still turned a careful eye to Ren and Yamato. Either way Yamato was more than happy to miss out on even a couple of minutes of this as he made the slow pace to school.<p>

He slowed to a stop at a cross walk with his freehand shoved into his pocket. Blinking sleepy eyes the boy cast a brief glance at the other people standing with him waiting to cross and normally that would be all he would do before boredly staring across the street at the sign waiting for it to go green and tell him he could cross but today his eyes found a familiar tan blazer and curly amber brown locks pulled into a high ponytail. Yamato arched an eyebrow leaning forward slightly to get a look at this person face just to be sure and when he did he tried not to laugh.

Well lookie lookie here, if it isn't miss Frigid Bitch from a while back late for school, really late in some standards considering the girl had a watch attached to her wrist under the sleeves of her uniform. Yamato stepped beside her and took in her pretty features out of the corner of his eye. Her eyes were a bit hazy looking from what Yamato could see like she wasn't focusing on anything, if anything she kind of looked like she was daydreaming. Slight bag were forming under her eyes and her head would occasionally drop slightly before she jerked it back up. Yamato held but a laugh at his close observations, either he was imagining it or Frigid, which the boy had decided to call her, was recovering from a long night. How typical of a stuck up chick.

Frigid might look all fragile and vulnerable right now but Yamato knew better. If you will remember she shot down Honjo and left him almost in tears without so much as a look of regret or concern for what she did. She was a bitch like most private school girls were, Yamato was familiar with them. They're daddies were big shots with loads of money that they often used to spoil their _'little princesses'_ blissfully oblivious to the stuck up child they had created, yea those girls were trouble and it was best not to waste energy on them because they would always think of themselves out of your league not to mention they probably had some bad news biker boyfriend, girls like Frigid are suckers for the bad boys, that was ready to punch your face in if he caught wind of you flirting with their girl. Yamato sighed turning his gaze forward again, just as he mentally told himself to pretend Frigid wasn't standing next to him the girl moved. Heads turned her way as she sluggishly adjusted her bag's strap on her shoulder and stepped off the curb- wait what the hell was she _doing_?

The traffic light was still green and she was walking into the street and in the path of oncoming cars! A few people behind Yamato gasped or yelled for the girl to watch out but she didn't appear to hear them because she just kept moving. Not wanting to see the girl hurt, no matter _how much_ of a bitch she may be, Yamato reached out and gripped the back of the girl's blazer and yanked her back to the curb hard just as a taxi cap came blazing by honking its horn as it did. Frigid gasped loudly stumbling back and tripping over the curb before she tumbled to the ground. When she fell the light turned red and the crossing sign turned green allowing the people around the two students to cross and they did no longer concerned for Frigid seeing as she didn't get hit by the car. Yamato gazed down at the girl sitting on the ground stunned, how's that for a wakeup call, she raised her head to look up at him and Yamato froze in his place. She had nice eyes, they were a nice shade of light brown and to Yamato's surprise they didn't look at him coldly in fact they were very soft, fragile almost, and very grateful when they found the person who had yanked her out of the way of a car. Maybe Yamato had been wrong about Frigid, maybe she had just been having a bad morning when he saw her last, Maybe he should ask her if she was okay…

"_Yah_!" the softness in those pretty eyes was replaced by a cold look and Yamato visibly winced under the screech of her yell.

…okay maybe not…

"That really hurt!" Frigid complained lifting the palm of her hand to examine, small trickles of blood ran from scraped skin making the girl turn and glare up at Yamato "I'm _bleeding_!"

"Yea looks that way doesn't it" Yamato rolled his eyes shoving his hand back into his pocket and turning to cross not even bothering to offer Frigid a hand up. She huffed getting to her feet and hurrying across the street and after him. She stepped in his path and Yamato's bored eyes met her fierce ones as she glared at him. "What do you want?" he grumbled, Frigid held her bleeding hand up and in his face.

"Do something about this" she ordered sternly and Yamato in response snorted.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked sarcastically "kiss it and make it go away?" Frigid's nostrils flared when she heard this comment and her glare back fiercer.

"It's your fault that I'm bleeding so you have to do something about it"

"I was saving your life" Yamato again rolled his eyes, save a girl from being hit by a car and _this_ is how you're treated? So much for gratitude. Yamato pushed past the girl and walked on a bit faster this time, he'd rather put up with Yamaguchi than Frigid but she wasn't done with him. He could hear her shoes pounding against the concrete behind him as she jogged to catch up to him and then slowed to his pace. He sighed "You know it's not nice to follow people around"

"Not when that person has to be held responsible" Frigid replied

"Don't you have to go to school or something?" Yamato fired back in agitation glaring back at Frigid and getting a glare in return.

"As luck would have it my school is in this direction" she replied smugly though Yamato grumbled under his breath "So what's your name?" she questioned "You go to Akadou don't you?"

"And how would you know that?"

"Your blazer babo" Yamato scrunched up his face, what was a babo? "Besides I've heard of you, you're from _that_ 3D aren't you"

"Will you leave me alone if I was?" Yamato remarked

"Not even" Yamato stopped when Frigid once again stepped in front of him with that glare of here "Now that I've actually seen one of you, you don't scare me at all. You're just a stupid boy"

"Then why don't you leave this stupid boy alone and go to school" Yamato glared back at her pressing his head against the side of her head and easily pushed her aside. She stumbled as he kept walking.

"Yah!" she yelled after him and he sighed, she wasn't going to leave him alone until he did something and he _knew _it. Sighing Yamato turned to face the girl making her stop abruptly to keep from running into him. "What are you doing?" she barked when he set his bag down and took her scratched up hand. She tried to yank her hand back but Yamato was stronger and kept a firm grip on the girl while he dug around his pockets, he knew he had it somewhere around here, Nana had given to him the other day and never used it…ah here we go. He pulled out the band aid he had after wiping the blood from her hand the best he could with his sleeve and then carefully placed the band aid.

"There, I did something" Yamato remarked when Frigid gazed up at him curiously, he let her hand go but she kept it held up. "Ja!" he waved before turning sharply and going on his way. Frigid watched him go for a moment before turning her gaze back to her palm; she ran a finger over the material silently.

"What a jerk" she snarled clenching her hand into a fist and turned in a similarly sharp manner walking in the opposite direction as he had toward her own school, she was late enough as it was now she was _really_ late thanks to him.

Unlike Frigid, Yamato, once again, didn't care that he was late. However, when he entered the classroom he was very curious of what had happen during his tardiness because everyone seemed to be on cloud nine with the stupidest grin on their faces. He slid the classroom door closed and shuffled to his seat ignoring the greeting directed at him by Yamaguchi and nodded briefly to Kango-shi-san who smiled in return before turning back to one of his classmates.

"Yo" he sounded catching Ren's amused look as Kura and Honjo muttered to one another in excitement. Ren nodded his head at Yamato as he sank into his seat and leaned back. "What's everyone so excited about?"

"Haven't you heard?" Jun's voice ended Kura and Honjo's school girl acts as the rest of the guys turned to Yamato with huge grins on their faces. He gave them a blank face in response and they looked to Ren expectantly. What the hell was going on? Yamato looked at Ren as well the boys grin didn't leave him.

"Nana-chan is bringing her friend over after school today. She's going to hang out with us" Ren finally said and the guy all grinned when he did. Oh, now Yamato could see why Ren was so amused.

"Is she pretty?" Yamato asked casually Kura nodded his head.

"We've only met her a couple of times but she's really pretty ne Ichi?" he sounded and Ichi of course hummed nodding his head. He gained a face as if those couple of encounters with this girl were the fondest memories he'd ever had. Kura nodded his head slowly as he too recalled these memories "yea Yuni-chan's really pretty and she's got these bright, brown eyes. I remember she was _really_ shy when we saw her too"

"She hid behind Nana-chan the whole time" Ichi remarked getting a nod from Kura. Yamato watched as Honjo, Kami and Jun sighed casting dazed eyes upward. He could just see their daze dream.

_**Pouty lips and honey like eyes on a pretty, blushing face. She avoided everyone's eyes slowly twisted her hair in between her fingers, the skirt of her uniform would be just at her mid thigh and she would bashfully tug at it.**_

"_**K…K-konnichiwa…" she would greet them in a voice as soft as velvet and silk and she would blush even more after she spoke.**_

"Kawaii…" they collectively muttered but Yamato was busy rolling his eyes. He'd just dealt with _one_ annoying chick did he really have to put up with another one? He wasn't looking forward to it but he was as curious as everyone was. 3D knew Taguchi Kyona pretty well, they knew her personality and her habits as well as the fact that she tended to get on the violent side if you crossed her wrong. They could only guess what kind of girl Kyona would chose as a close friend, she must be something if she's brave enough agree to come to the school and meet them all let alone hang out with them.

Rather than watch his friend create a puddle of drool on the floor at their feet Yamato decided it was time to change the subject.

"So has anyone heard the rumors about that biker?" he spoke up they all looked at him and nodded their heads.

"You mean the one we saw right?" Ren voiced and Yamato nodded

"They call her Akai Hana" Kamiya explained "The Red Blossom" The Red Blossom huh? Interesting. "They say she has a red tattoo of a plum blossom going up her leg" he motioned to his leg as he did and the others gathered round him and nodded their head eagerly "she's a vigilante biker that rides the streets beating up gangs and other bikers that start trouble"

"But who is she?" Yamato questioned but judging by the looks that reflected back at him none of his friends knew.

"She's wears a mask right?" Kura voice "I remember I saw it a white surgical mask and red eyes!"

"She supposedly signed a contract with a demon" Kami went on with his story "The demon took the form of her motorcycle and he gives her these supernatural powers and that's how she beats so many people up at once, And when she dies the demon gets to devour her soul and the souls of any children she has"

"That's _bullshit_" Yamato laughed loudly from his seat before reaching forward and thwacking Kami in the forehead "come on Kami you're smarter than that!"

"It's true" Jun jumped in, awe not Jun too "Nana was talking about it the other night, that's why the cops can't catch and why her eyes are red: because of the _demon_" but Yamato wasn't going to believe that for one minute. A soul devouring _demon_? How old were these guys? What he did believe, however, was that there was there was some vigilante driving around at night attacking people who probably deserved it, doing a better job at lowering the crime rate in town than the cops where, but of course Yamato wouldn't say that aloud, Jun's old man was a cop after all, so he kept that bit to himself. Now there was just one question to be asked.

"Who do you think it is?" he asked. His friends quieted down when he asked this and they collectively thought it over, they didn't know many women but who among any of the few did they think could be Akai Hana? As if they all came to the same answer at once the group slowly looked over their shoulders at Yamaguchi. The pigtailed woman was distracted writing an equation on the board so she didn't notice their staring. She was pretty strong for a woman her size and if she wanted to hide from the cops she was doing a pretty good job at it. There was something strange about that dork…

"…Nah probably not" the boys muttered in union before turning back to each other.

"What'cha talking about boys?" The boys looked up when they saw their 3D excusive, sexy nurse Supa Kango-shi-san, or Matsushima-sensei if you wanted to be formal with it. In her white lab coat she held her first aid against her hip like she was carrying a baby and she surveyed each of them for injuries like she did every morning. Her red lips curled into a smile that made the boys melt "You can tell me, I won't tell Yamaguchi-sensei I promise" she winked at the end of her sentence and the boys around Yamato squealed out in reply. This woman knew how to use her looks that's for sure and Yamato wasn't complaining at all.

"Have you ever heard of Akai Hana, Kango-shi-san?" Jun asked scooting as close as he could to the woman as he did. He stopped immediately when she turn and looked down at him smiling sweetly as she did, oh Yamato swore he saw the boys face turning red.

"Akai Hana?" she repeated before tipping her head upward with a finger to her chin "Is that what they're calling her now?"

"Now?" the boys repeated and Kango-shi nodded her head

"When I was in High school we called her the headless rider" the woman explained pulling up a seat and sitting down among them. "Have you guys ever heard of a Dullahan?"

"A Dulla-what?"

"A Dullahan" Kango-shi repeated herself "A headless fairy that rides around with its head under its arm. They say she use to ride around the country sides in Europe and when she visits someone dies, she was like a sort of grim reaper"

"Kowai…"

"Mm" Kango-shi nodded her head "and if you were unlucky enough to look out into the night to see her she douse you with a basin of human blood" The woman grinned a bit at the looks of either disgust or shock among the boys "But long ago the Dullahan was trick and her head was stolen and taken to Japan by a Yakuza boss looking to collect rare worldly finds… They say now she rides around Japan hunting down thugs and gangs in search for her missing head."

"That ridiculous!" Yamato voice after a long eerie pause that he had spent letting the woman's words sink in "Akai Hana has a head, we've all seen it!"

"Oh than I guess all the stories I heard about her are wrong huh?" Kango-shi didn't seem at all bothered by Yamato's outburst "I think she's way cool though and so brave facing all those bad men on her own"

"But Kango-shi-san's pretty cool herself" Jun jumped in "don't you ride a bike? I remember seeing you with one of those biker jackets once" at the mention of riding a bike the nurse became very pale and she shook her head "Me? Driving one of those things! Never! I can hardly stand taking a ride on my Bo-eerr _Brothers_ bike. I could never ride a bike like this woman does!" judging by how frightened she look at the thought of it Yamato guess he could rule Kango-shi out, she was a tough one but even tough chicks had fears right? "So do you boys have anything you need me to look at before I go?"

"You're sure in a rush Kango-shi" Ichi remarked and the nurse nodded her head.

"I have to leave early today. I have something important I have to do elsewhere"

"Don't let us keep you" Jun remarked

"Are you sure?" the boys collectively nodded making the woman smile beautifully "I'll be leaving first then." She stood up and after adjusting her cloths and bidding Yamaguchi a good day 3D's sexy nurse left the room for whatever business she had to do. Yamato sat back and sighed.

"So what do you think Nana-chan's friend is like" Kami asked getting back on the first subject.

"She's probably a really sweet girl" Kura voice and the others hummed their agreements.

"Definitely a sweet and gentle girl"

* * *

><p>"…HA!"<p>

"HA!"

Kyona held her hand over her eyes as she stepped out into the bright sun of the backyard. Man was it bright out, this white t-shirt only made it worse reflecting the bright sun right into the girl's eyes. She walked calmly down the concrete path in her white, short sleeved t-shirt and red short, the gym uniform, towards the schools tennis courts. She could heard the grunts and yells of two girls playing at the moment and judging by the crowd of both her classmates and younger girls Kyona was sure she knew one of the girls playing. Kyona pushed her way toward the fence and sure enough there she was.

"HA!"

"AAAARGGGGGH-HYAAAAA"

"AH!"

One of the players swung their racket harder that they probably needed to, the underclassmen around Kyona gasped as the poor girl, Mina was her name, practically dove to the court in an attempt to avoid the tennis ball that sped towards her with deadly force and announce her defeat. Kyona sighed shaking her head slightly while the first years all clapped like the fan girls they were for the victor.

"Yuni-Senpai is so good at tennis"

"I know! I can't believe she hasn't joined the team yet!"

"Aaah I'm so jealous she's so pretty too…"

These girls were far too busy gushing over Yuni to notice what Kyona did. The amber haired girl didn't have to strike the ball with such force, Yuni had far more control than that, she intentionally hit that ball as hard as she could aim it right at poor Mina. How aggressive of her to do that but seeing as she had so many fans she could get away with saying it was an accident.

"So tell me" Kyona leaned against the fence near the water cooler her eyes fixed on her friend as she poured herself a cup and began drinking from it "what did you plan to do with Mina-chan after you took her head off or did you not plan that far?"

"Shut up" Yuni snapped at Kyona crushing the paper cup in her fist and mumbling things in Korean that Kyona was certain were insults meant for her. The girl turned away from Kyona and stormed away "So I hit the ball too hard that time, she ducked" Yuni shrugged her shoulders at this "it's not my problem"

"seeing how well you have the Kohai wrapped around your thumb no one would consider it your problem either" Kyona walked beside her friend and muttered as she looked over her shoulder at the group of young girls whispering and giggling a distance away like Yuni was some sort of super star. "You okay? You seem…tense"

"Really?" Yuni tipped her head at Kyona "and I was _wondering_ why people were so nervous around me"

"Did something happen this morning?" Kyona questioned on not at all fazed by her friend's sharp sarcasm "You were pretty late" Yuni shook her head slightly blowing hair out of her face as she did.

"My brother stopped by last night not Yong Sook obviously but the other one…you know" Ah the big brother, Kyona was familiar and she nodded her head to indicate so. Yuni went on with an aggravated grunt "He's just so _infuriating_" she growled out chucking the cup she had clenched so tightly in her hand and stepped on it just to prove a point. "I spent all night planning out everything I'm going to be doing to him while he's here and I slept in this morning and then just thinking about him when I was on my way to school just agitated me even more I just had to let it out some way"

"So anyway" Kyona changed the subject easily "you're coming with me today right?"

"I am?" Yuni's angered face relaxed and she looked at Kyona curiously, Kyona nodded her head eagerly.

"To Akadou-"

"No!...Kyona!" Yuni pointed at Kyona while shaking her head at the pouting girl.

"Yuni we talked about this-"

"_You_ talked, I said No" Yuni corrected with a stern look on her face

"Actually you said you'd think about it" Kyona corrected her correction but Yuni still would not be swayed. The Korean girl crossed her arms and walked ahead of her friend only to have her jog after her. The pair argued on like this as they made their way back into the building to change out of their cloths, it was really frustrating how Yuni could so easily say no to hanging out with her friend afterschool.

"Yong Sook has to be picked up from cram school right after school Nana you know that" The girl watched Kyona take her cell phone out of her bag muttering that Yuni had a message and flipped her phone open. Suddenly Kyona smirked and gazed up at Yuni "…what?" Kyona held up the phone and read the message aloud.

"Noona I'm going with a friend from cram school to play some games at his house, his mom is going to walk me home- Yong…Sook" oh the smug look on Kyona's face when she said this. Yuni sighed.

"Damn you Yong Sook-ah…" the young girl muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p>While this conversation was going on, a certain nurse stood casually by a bus stop leaning against a wall. Her mind wasn't with her and so neither was her attention so much so that she didn't notice a couple of old tired business men on their way to the nearest bar for a good drink. They sat at the bus stop gazing at the spaced out woman in her just above the knees skirt and her v-neck blouse it was safe to say there were more than a few impure thoughts crossing both their minds. From their seats they watched the woman and muttered among one another.<p>

"She looks too young…she can't be any older than 20" one muttered but his comrade shook his head

"But that's how women are these days trying to make themselves look a lot younger than they are. She's probably 30, look at the way she stands" the other motioned to her straight back stance as she leaned against the wall and her hands folded neatly in front of her "how many 20 year old have you seen stand like that"

"Eeeeh she looks like a school teacher" the other muttered after a moment but his friend cast a lustful eye to the woman. He set his work bag down beside his coworker and moved to stand up with a grin on his face.

"I _like_ school teachers" He muttered but just as he was about to get up a tall figure dressed in all black walked past blocking their view of the lovely woman. The one who was about to approach her glared at this person but the black figure didn't seem to notice. This figure, which upon closer look turned out to be some 20 something looking punk, invaded the dazed woman's personal space. He wrapped an arm round the woman's waist and pressing the elbow of his other arm against the wall to keep from falling on her. The two men watching froze and stared intently at the punk as the woman he had drawn himself so close to seemed to snap out of her daze and look up at him. He tipped his head to her and though the two tired business men couldn't see past his head they were certain he had just kissed the lovely woman. Feeling slightly defeated the two men sighed watching with disappointed eyes at the scene until the male drew back and looked over his shoulder directly at them shooting them a deadly looking glare. "I-I wasn't really interested in her anyway" the man who originally planned to approach her said stiffly grabbing his back and getting up from his seat "let's wait for the other at the bar"

"H-Hai!" his company stammered before hurrying after his friend and leaving the couple to their public privacy. When the pervy men were out of side the tall male pulled away from the woman who now looked him over with an eyebrow arched.

"Was that really necessary?" she questioned "I can take care of myself"

"That's what I worry about" the male replied with a slight chuckle "As I recall, _who_ ended up being arrested the last time some poor guy hit on them Uki-chan?"

"Shut up" Umeki snarled playfully and was laughed at even more she crossed her arms "Did you _have_ to pretend to kiss me?" she questioned

"Why did you _want_ me to?" the male arched and wiggled and eyebrow at her and she chuckled.

"If Hayato heard you say that he would kill you Ryu"

"I know" the other former leader of Kurogin 3D smirked playfully and Umeki couldn't help but return it before circling the young man in a tight hug. With everyone running off in their own paths and usually made very busy because of it, it was hard to keep in contact with them and damn near impossible to get together for a day of hanging out. Hyuuga had whatever it was he was doing and Take was a trainee teacher while Tsucchi had just gotten a job doing storage work for some company he never mentioned the name of and Ryu…well Umeki and Ryu hardly saw one another.

Ryu and Hayato ran into each other often though, seeing as they were good friends in high school it would take Heaven and Hell to keep them from not hanging out at least once a week. It was easy for the two former leaders because their schedules usually worked out time for them while Umeki's kept shifting depending on what was going on at the hospital or if 3D had gotten into some big fight and then there was the time Yankumi got herself in trouble or was in need of the right information. Adding all of this together it's safe to say Umeki rarely had time to meet up with Odagiri Ryu and catch up over a nice drink at a bar so when he called her yesterday asking for a favor she just couldn't say no.

"So how are things with you Ryu?" Umeki hummed pushing off the wall and walking beside the male down the sidewalk her smile never leaving her. Ryu didn't answer him for a moment as he thought about the question. Umeki eyed him closely, if there one thing that may never change about Odagiri Ryu it would be that neutral, betray nothing expression he always held. Honestly Umeki really wondered what went on in that head of his sometimes.

"Fine…_strange_ but fine" he answered with a subtle shrug of his shoulders.

"Strange?" Umeki repeated tilting her head but grinning slightly as Ryu suddenly refused to look her in the eye "Is it a good strange?" she asked but not at all betraying anything to her Ryu shrugged again shoving his gloved hands into his jacket.

"I don't know" he answered obviously pretending to look at the displays in the windows of the shops they past in so he didn't have to look at her "I think it's a bit too early to decide if it's a bad strange or a good strange"

"…Is it a _girl_?" Umeki nudged the male with her elbow in an attempt to tease him.

"…it is" Ryu replied calmly still refusing to look at Umeki. The woman blinked when she heard this.

"It is?" she hummed perking both eyebrows and looking forward with a slightly stunned face and a small huff "wow"

"What do you mean 'Wow'?" Ryu finally looked at Umeki glaring at her slightly "Why do you sound so surprised?" Umeki grinned playfully at him.

"After that other mystery girl rejected you I thought you might be…ya'know…playin for the other team" She was teasing of course but Ryu didn't look at all amused, he gave the girl a slight shove and made her stumble forward with a loud laugh.

"Will you stop questioning my preference? It's none of your business anyway" the male grumbled making Umeki laugh just a bit harder. She turned so she was facing him.

"So what's this one like?" she questioned walking backwards "Is she nicer than the first girl?"

"You be the judge of that" Ryu replied "You're meeting her"

"Eh?" Umeki stopped walking and stared at Ryu wide eyed "I am? When?" Ryu didn't answer instead he swerved to his left and down an alley way. Umeki stared at him confused until she saw the motorcycle he was walking towards. He tossed her a helmet.

"As soon as you get on" he told her but Umeki quickly turned a ghost pale.

"I'm not getting on that thing with you" She stated looking at her old friend like he was either insane or very stupid. She shook her head throwing the helmet back to Ryu "There's no way in hell"

"Don't you trust me?" Ryu questioned with a hint of amusement as he leaned against his bike.

"You know that's the same thing you asked me the _last_ time you asked me to get on that motorized demon from hell" Ryu rolled his eyes at this comment tossing the helmet back to Umeki but the stubborn girl threw it back almost as soon as she caught it.

"That was _two years_ ago" Ryu remarked after he caught the helmet again "I had just gotten my license and I told you I was sorry, get over it" he threw the helmet back.

"You tried to impress me by popping a wheelie and I fell off the stupid thing!" Umeki caught the object before saying this "Do you remember what happen after that?" she threw it back

"We're not going to have this conversation Uki-chan" Ryu threw the helmet back at her

"Hmmm let's see" Umeki held the helmet under her arm as she pretended to think for a minute "There was a rail and I remember the bike flipped"

"Umeki"

"Hospital ride, dislocated shoulder" Umeki went on despite Ryu's glaring "If memory serves me right you started crying because you thought you were going to die"

"I didn't _cry_" Ryu sent Umeki a wicked glare that the woman rolled her eyes at.

"I'm not getting on the bike Ryu" Umeki restated before tossing the helmet back at him. Ryu caught it and smirked at her slightly. "I'm being cautious around bikes now because of you"

"Are you sure you're not just scared of a bit of speed" he question daringly earning a glare of his own. Umeki snorted not at all enjoying being called a coward. He threw the helmet back and she easily caught it.

"You wish" she snarled chucking the helmet hard.

"I don't know Uki-chan" Ryu just kept pushing buttons "I mean you didn't handle that stupid haunted house in Okinawa very well. It's okay to be a coward when it comes to being a speed demon, most people are" he tossed it back with a smirk of victory. Umeki caught the helmet and didn't reply to Ryu for a good two minutes but when she did her glare morphed into one of her signature seductive smirks.

"Are you sure you don't want me on that bike just so you can enjoy the feeling of my arms around you?" she questioned in a faint whisper batting her long lashes and tossed the helmet back to Ryu. What happen next had to be the mother of all awkward pauses. Ryu caught the helmet but made no remarks in response to her teasing, instead his eyes found the ground at her feet then he looked about almost bashfully.

"Just get on the bike" he stated after a moment's pause tossing the helmet back to a now stunned Umeki.

"Oh my god" Umeki cracked a big smile as Ryu climbed onto the bike slipping his own helmet on, she approached the bike "You _totally_ do!"

"Just get on the damn bike"

* * *

><p>A strange phenomenon was occurring in Akadou's class 3D that even the sometimes oblivious Yankumi couldn't help but notice as she was wrapping up her lesson for the day. The boys were smiling big brilliant smiles from one ear across their face and all the way up to the other. A lot of them were busy arranging their desk back to their original positions and others had their faces in mirrors and anything that would reflect their image on it fixing themselves like a teenage girl getting ready for her first date. Something really important must be happening after school today for the boy to be so… giddy.<p>

"Why is everyone so everyone so excited?" she asked aloud gazing around at all the boys.

"Nana-chan's bringing her friend over soon" Kuraki answered

"Ah Taguchi-chan?" Yankumi cast an eye to Kazama; she was Kazama's girlfriend wasn't she? Yankumi wondered how the two were doing since the stuff that happen three years back. Just as she was about to finish up the lesson a noise floated into the room and silence the classroom.

"Nana-chan I don't want to do this"

"She sounds so sweet" Kamiya gushed while his friend nodded their head eagerly

"Come on it'll be fine they don't bite I promise" Kyona's voice floated around the room followed by the shuffling of feet. Despite her reassurance Kyona's friend didn't sound very convince.

"B-But this is all happening so fast!" the girl stammered out, she sounded like a faint blush would be coming to her cheeks right about now,

"She's so shy" Kuraki squeal and the others nodded eagerly. Finally after a few minutes of grunts and yells the class door slid open and the familiar face of Taguchi's little sister graced the boys.

"Nana-chan!" the class chorus while the girl smiled cheerfully and waved at the class as a whole.

"Konnichiwa!" she mused "are you guys ready to meet Yuni?" Kyona was met with over eager nods that made her laugh and look down the hall. "Yuni-chan come on" the girl muttered her disagreement but Kyona wouldn't have it. She disappeared out of the doorway for a moment before she reappeared tugging at her friend's hands. Yankumi looked around at the boys; they were sitting at the edge of their seats with eyes fixed on the door in a level of focus the math teacher had never seen in them since she had started working at Akadou. Suddenly with a loud yelp Kyona stumbled into the classroom with another girl close behind her. Dazed looks were broke and looks of surprise dawned on some of the boys.

"Oh!"

"It's the super model for that day!"

Supermodel? That got Yamato's attention he raised his head and gaze at the doorway, Supermodel from that day/…there was only one chick he remembered his classmates saying could be supermodel and that way…Oh no. Yamato narrowed his eyes as a young girl poked her head out from behind Kyona. Reacting faster than he could stop himself, Yamato shot out of his seat and stood up with a loud clatter of the desk. No way!

"Frigid!" he yelled in disbelief. There was no doubting it, that pretty face belonged to the same Frigid he save this morning.

"Frigid?" His classmates repeated giving him a curious look but that wasn't the face he was looking at. Frigid's eyes found Yamato's and like a switch flicked the nervousness in her eyes was gone and replaced with a fire Yamato had never seen before.

"…Y-Y-Yah…" she stammered out gripping one of Kyona's arms as if she as well couldn't believe what she was seeing but after blinking a couple of times and rubbing her eyes even more she knew she wasn't dreaming. "_YAH_!" oh great there goes that annoying high pitch voice again.

"You know Yuni, Yamato?" Ren stood up and arched an eyebrow at Yamato who frowned bleakly and nodded his head.

"You could say that…" a tense silence filled the room before Frigid made her move, with her leather shoulder bag clenched firmly in her hand Frigid maneuvered through Yamato's classmates and when she was within range she swung.

"HA!" she yelled out like some kind of athlete and that was all Yamato heard before his face was introduced to her heavy back and he was thrown back missing the chair he had been sitting in and hitting the floor with a hard thud of a sound. Frigid glared heated at Yamato before turning sharply and storming out of the room leaving 3D shocked and shocked can be.

"Eh?..Y-y-Yuni-chan…" Kyona stammered out, her eyes as wide a dinner plates, she stepped back as her friend brushed past her and out into the hall. "Yuni-chan! Chotto matte!" Kyona quickly hurried after her friend. From the floor Yamato sighed.

…._Chicks_


	9. Chapter 8: Boys and Girls part 2

**A/N:** Hiii guys another chapter out for you and also I do have a big question for you guys. We're getting close to 50 reviews again (:3 I have the best reviewers ever!) and I do have plans for another Gokusen thing for you guys as a gift for the awesome support you give me and I want to know what you guys think. I got this idea when I was writing chapter 7 at the part where Umeki was talking about the first time she ride a motorcycle with Ryu, It'll be a collection of one-shots with little scenarios like that like Umeki and Hayato's first date, how Kyona and Ren first met stuff like that and should I run out of one-shot I'll take an scenario request you might have. I just want to know if you guys would like that idea, please let me know okay? Don't forget to reviewer and visit my formspring and ask anything you'd like. Love you guys!

**Aya:** lol at the moment I thinking dating each other would be the last thing on their minds XD

**Wo-notice:** I'm glad you liked their conversation. Knowing how Umeki is there will be more on them. I had such a hard time picturing Yankumi as a biker chick even though she's Yakuza heiress XD

**Amy Williams:** Ryu was a good guy in Sukeban I owe it to him to bring him back :3 besides who else is going to keep Umeki out of trouble?

**Unknown reviewer:** I made you happy? Yaaaay! :3 mission accomplished Arigatou gozaimasu!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Boys and Girls part 2: The favor that wasn't really a favor<strong>

* * *

><p>Park Yun Lee.<p>

That was her name and she was introduced to the boys like a girl would awkwardly introduce her boyfriend to an overprotective older brother. To Yamato's annoyance they had to find Kyona and this girl after she ran out of the classroom. Now the gang sat before Nana and Yun Lee in an awkward silence just staring at the girls. Yamato sat back in a slight slouch gazing at Yun Lee in annoyance; did he _really_ have to put up with the chick today? Today would be interesting that was for sure.

"…A…Anno" Nana tried to break the awkward pause looking to Ren for support, he gave her an encouraging smile and nod and she spoke on "Guys" the boys inched a bit closer at this with eyes fixed on Yun Lee "…this is my good friend…"

"Park Yun Lee" she bowed after saying her name "Eto…most people can't say that well so you can just call me Yuni" Yuni ran her finger through her now loose hair and smiled politely. Honjo was the first to do anything; he shot up from his seat and stared at Yuni hard. The Korean girl shied away taking a small step behind Kyona gripping her arm as she did, Kyona couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Yuni" she spoke in a whisper placing a hand on her friend's shoulders

"Mm" she hummed back her eyes never leaving Honjo's she didn't even notice that Kyona was slowly moving her closer to the boys.

"This is Honjo Kengo, His dad runs the shop where I get that tofu that you like" Kyona explained the boy made a face at the mention of his father that made Yuni skid to a stop and back up a bit but Kyona pushed just as hard until she stood before Honjo with very wide eyes.

"H-Hajimemashite" the usually confident girl squeaked

"I remember you rejected me a while back" Honjo answered pointing a finger at Yuni. The girl motioned to herself eyes still wide as ever if not just a bit bigger. Yuni did always say she would be scared out of her wits when she met the boys and to Kyona amusement she meant it.

"Me?" she said and Honjo nodded shifting his posture to a more relaxed one and crossing his arms as he did.

"Yea you did" he said and sighed "I remember the things you said were so cold"

"I did?" Yuni questioned, her fearful expression dropped as she put a finger to her chin and looked away from the boy in a small thought "When did I do that?... I don't remember rejecting anyone this month…" she muttered

"Yuni-chan" Kyona gave her a slight shove to get her focused again.

"Oh! Anno did I?" Yuni looked at Honjo again with a sheepish smile on her face "Please accept my apology! I must have been having a bad day; I get so careless when I'm in a sour mood"

"You must _always_ be in a sour mood then" Yamato muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. The gang and the two girls around him turned their heads to look at him where he sat like he normally did in class. Too bad the guys were all looking at him right now; they completely missed the glare of death their sweet little _Yuni_ was sending him.

"Anno" Yuni got their attention again she nibbled on her bottom lip and took a step forward so she was standing in front of Honjo. "I'm very sorry about that…could we maybe start over?" she tipped her head and her long hair fell into her face like a luscious amber wave, she smile gently at Honjo. The boy stared mouth open at her before clenching his chest.

"So…cute…" Yamato rolled his eyes at this "o-of course! Maybe we could go on a date too?"

"E-eh?...a-anno well" Yuni's face went all red and she tried to cover it up with her hands making the guys squeal biting their fist at how 'adorable' she was being.

"She sure is laying it on thick isn't she?" Yamato asked Ren from beside him, now he was bored of watching the other now circle the girl eventually separating her from Kyona. Ren little girlfriend placed her hands on her hips and watched with a laugh.

"She does that" Ren replied leaning back against the bench "It's just because she's nervous, she'll turn down the charm after an hour or two"

"Great" Yamato mused rolling his eyes again

"Not taking a shine to Yuni-chan?" Ren grinned at him that he glared at slightly.

"What gave you _that_ idea?" Ren laughed shaking his head at this turning his gaze back to the group. They were taking turns introducing themselves to Yuni-chan and she tried to remember by repeating their names back to them but they were going too fast for her to follow.

"K…K-Kamiya…Shun-….Gomen nasai could you repeat it again?" Yuni stammered flashing a bright red.

"It's alright, it's alright. Just call me Kami ne Yuni-chan?" Kami gave the girl a cheeky grin. She nodded meekly.

"Hai…Kami-senpai" Yuni smile sweetly

"Yuni-chan is younger than us?" Honjo asked and Yuni nodded slowly.

"I'm the same age as Kyona" she informed them "is…is that bad?"

"No! Not at all!" the boys chorused

"When did you meet Yuni-chan?" Ren couldn't help but ask recalling his own shock when the girl he'd always remembered being so very shy around guys like him and Yamato storm through a whole room of them and knock one right out of their seat. "She doesn't seem to like you either"

"I save her life this morning" what Yamato just said, it was so calm and collective and casual that he almost didn't register it at all but when he did he arched an eyebrow at his friend.

"Eh?"

"I saved her from being hit by a car yesterday and then she started yelling at me because she cut her hand" Yamato explained with a long sigh and a shack of his head "She's a bitch"

"Oi Yamato" Kyona approached the two stopping at Ren's side "She's not a bitch, that's my friend"

"Your friend is a bitch"

"Look" Kyona stopped Yamato from speaking on crossing her arms "Yuni-chan doesn't get out much besides when she goes to school. Can you please behave yourself for at least tonight I'd like Yuni to have fun tonight" yea that didn't mean He had to compromise _his_ fun for tonight…. Kyona gave Yamato a stern glare pressing her hands on her waste; ah she was serious… dammit.

"Tch" Yamato crossed his arms "I'll behave if _she_ does"

"Don't _you_ worry" Kyona crossed her arms as well "She'll behave just fine"

Yea…Yamato doubted that one.

So the group set out walking aimlessly at first trying to figure out what exactly they would do with their new friend Yuni. When asked what she would like to do the girl smiled bashfully and shrugged her shoulders. When Nana said this girl didn't get out much she wasn't kidding. She didn't know of many of the places the guys asked her about, she didn't know about the arcade or the karaoke place. If he wasn't assured by Nana-chan that she'd been living in Japan for close to four years Yamato would have thought that she had just moved here. Right now as they walked Yamato was to the left of the gang and Ichi was having a long conversation with the girl containing mostly questions of her.

"Have you always lived in Japan, Yuni-chan?"

"Iie" Yuni shook her head to Ichi's question "I grew up in Korean but I moved here about four years back"

"What kind of school did you go to back in Korea?" Yuni went stiff at this question; Yamato arched an eyebrow at her as she nibbled on her bottom lip nervously. Her gaze moved from Ichi to her hands and then anywhere her pretty eyes could find. Her lack of an answer earns curious looks from the others but she quickly ended them by smiling brightly at Ichi.

"I've never gone to that Karaoke place you were talking about before" she said "can we go there first?" She batted those pretty eyes of hers and the question she hadn't answered was left forgotten without a minute of concern. If Yamato thought he had arched his eyebrow high a moment ago it was even higher now. The charm had been switched back on, she was nervous but why? Obviously she didn't want them to know about her past school but it shoulder matter right? These guys hardly knew most of the all girl schools in the area what made Yuni think they'd know about any in Korea.

"You sing Yuni-chan?" Kura asked cutting into something Ichi was going to say

"Anno n-not really but I'd like to try" Yuni smiled a smile so sweet Yamato was getting a toothache.

"Did you see that" Yamato muttered to Ren eyeing Yuni suspiciously.

"See what?"

"She changed the subject" Yamato answered crossing his arms "she doesn't want to tell us about her old school" Ren didn't seem as bothered by this fact as Yamato was, he shrugged his shoulders walking on casually.

"Maybe she went to a bad school" he suggested giving Kyona's waist a slight squeeze to get her attention "Ne, Nana"

"Mm" the red haired girl looked up at her boyfriend with a smile "what is it?"

"Yuni-chan tells you about her old school right?" Yamato watched as the smile dropped from Kyona's face and she looked away from her boyfriends gaze.

"Who told you that?" she tried to sound casual in her answer but Yamato could see the nervousness in her eye, oh she knew alright. Yamato narrowed his eyes on the girl "Yuni doesn't like to talk about that" she said looking back at Ren and then quickly looking away "so I never ask"

"Ah" Yamato wasn't buying it.

There was something about Park Yun lee.

* * *

><p>Three people sat in a white washed room in silence; one of these people was Umeki.<p>

To her right Ryu sat looking from Umeki to the young woman who sat across from her. Umeki looked this woman up and down. She wore a long-sleeved gown as white as the room they sat in, it trailed all the way down to her knees and she was twisting the fabric of the end of the gown between two small, pale hands. The girls head was hung at the moment allowing her short black hair to drop into her face. Umeki turned her own gaze to the notebook sitting on her lap and the written conversation that had just been had.

Man, this was one hell of a favor Ryu asked of her.

"Sumemasen" Umeki pushed herself to her feet and excused herself hurrying to the door of the room as fast as she could go. Ryu placed a reassuring hand on the woman's shoulder before getting up and walking after Umeki stopping her just outside the door. "I really wish you'd told me what your favor was before you brought me here"

"What's the problem?"

"I'm a _nurse_ Ryu" Umeki said in a harsh whisper "A nurse, not a _doctor_, not a _psychologist_. A follow my orders, fluff your pillow, bring you your lunch _nurse_" she may have sounded angry but she wasn't really, surprised was a better term.

After Umeki had finally agreed to climb onto Ryu's bike he took her this place where the walls were a blank white and each of the halls were lined with paintings of scenery that she was sure no one knew where they were. Ryu took Umeki down two halls where and into this very room where she met this young woman. Umeki didn't know her name but Ryu addressed her as Xiao. She had been very bright and lovely for the first two minutes of their arrival, she smiled so big when she saw Ryu and before he could even speak a greeting to her she dashed across the room to a closet where she threw the doors open and looked around. She came back with a big notebook and a pen in hand but by then boy Ryu and Umeki had entered the room. When Xiao laid her eyes on Umeki her eyes dimmed, smile dropped and her prance slowed down to a gentle walk until she stood before the two of them. What Ryu had brought Umeki here to do was to examine this petite girl and figure out what was wrong with her. Umeki did just that but she was still very surprised that Ryu had asked this of her.

"Uki-chan" Ryu gave Umeki a sideway look "I know you, your may have been in 3D but you're smart and Hayato's told me you do a lot more reading this stuff than you have to" Umeki cursed at this, it was true. Umeki did do a bit of studying on various medical conditions even a bit of dabbling in psychology, if was often these times that Hayato wanted some 'couple time' that he was often denied, no wonder Ryu had caught wind of it. Umeki sighed crossing her arms as she did, Ryu pressed on "You don't give yourself enough credit Umeki, you could be a doctor if you really wanted to"

"That's not the point" Umeki sent her friend a glare

"Look you're halfway done" Ryu offered gripping Umeki's shoulders despite the grumble of a reply he was given. It was then that a gentle tap came to both their shoulders; they turned their heads and gazed at the pale, blank face of Xiao.

'_Drink'_

The word was written like a perfect work of art on the blank sheet that she held up to both of them. The argument was momentarily paused as both adult looked from the young silent woman to each other. Ryu released his grip from Umeki.

"I'll get it" he said turning his attention to the girl in white "Water?" short hair bobbed as she softly shook her head tucking her notebook under her arm and tapping her fingers together a couple of times. Umeki raised an eyebrow; that was a motion one year olds did when they wanted- "Milk?" Ryu asked once he saw the motion, Xiao nodded her head letting her hands drop to either side of her. "Okay I'll be right back okay? Stay here" Ryu ordered and again Xiao nodded her head smiling brightly when the man placed a hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair, he gave Umeki a look before shuffling away from the door and heading down the hall leaving the two young women at the door way with one another. Umeki turned back to Xiao with as friendly a smile she could muster but the young woman she turned to held a blank expression, she was almost exactly like how Ryu use to be it was scary.

"You have such good hand writing Xiao-san" Umeki offered still smiling "I'm so jealous, I wish I could write so beautifully." Xiao looked Umeki in the eyes with that blank face of hers and didn't say a word, Umeki could feel her smile faltering as she couldn't help but feel unsure of if what she had just said was the right thing or not. Xiao turned slowly, her eyes never leaving Umeki's until she faced the room where she left Umeki at the door way and walked back to the chair she had been sitting in moments ago. With the girls back turned to her Umeki frowned deeply. "This is going to be a long afternoon" she muttered to herself running a hand through her hair before moving to join the girl. The minute she sat down and lifted her gaze to the girl across from her Umeki was met with a very straight forward question.

'_Are you Ryu's girlfriend?'_

"E-EH?" Umeki started wide eyes at the paper that Xiao held to her face. Why on earth would this girl think that? It was Umeki that was supposed to be thinking that! "No!" Umeki shouted out but then went red at her outburst, she didn't have to shout it, it wasn't a big deal. This wouldn't be the first time someone had mistaken Umeki for being Ryu's girlfriend "er well I mean no…" Umeki said calmly this time still shaking her head as Xiao lowered her notebook. Geez those big brown eyes of hers just seemed to want to suck Umeki in. "We went to school together" Umeki said chuckling nervously under Xiao blank face and now preferring not to look the girl in the eyes instead focusing on the big window behind her that looked out to a beautiful courtyard "We're just good friends is all." Xiao's facial expression made no change but she nodded a tiny bit, she was really making Umeki nervous "Let's talk about you Xiao-san"

'_I don't want to talk about me'_

Umeki tried her best not to sigh when she got this answer; they had gotten very far when Ryu was sitting with them encouraging Xiao through the whole thing but it would seem now that he was off getting milk Xiao was no longer in the mood to cooperate. Umeki smiled politely to the girl but mentally was smacking her hand against her forehead. This was going to be a looooong afternoon…

"So Ryu tells me you dance? Ballet right?" Umeki tried in hopes that the girl would react to the question. Xiao gave Umeki another long blank stare before her eyes moved to the notebook on her lap and she started writing.

'_I don't do ballet anymore'_

"Why not?"

'_Accident'_

"Ah" There must have been some kind of accident that left her too injured to continue. "That's a shame I would have loved to see you dance but you look rather healthy to be injured"

'_It's not that'_ Xiao frowned after she wrote this but then finally finished her sentence _'I can't put on the shoes'_

"You can't?" Umeki tipped her head at this, what did she mean she couldn't put on the shoes "Why not are they too worn out for you?" Umeki recalled Erica telling her once that her mother had made her do ballet classes and there were special shoes she had to wear that wore out easily if used often but they were easily replaceable. Xiao didn't write anything back after this, she shook her head slowly.

'_I don't want to talk anymore'_

With that Xiao picked up her notebook and gently set it on Umeki's lap before getting out of her seat and walking across the room to her bed where she sat with her back turned to a dumbfounded Umeki. The woman sighed as Ryu finally returned he looked from Umeki to Xiao curiously, Umeki held up the notebook for him to read it didn't take a genius to understand that it was time to leave. Ryu nodded before moving across the room towards Xiao. He whispered that he would be back and placed the glass in the girl's hands. Xiao nodded her head Umeki swore she saw a bright smile grace her face as Ryu patted her head and moved away. He joined Umeki at the door and together the two left the room.

It was as they sun painted the sky an orange shade that the two adults found themselves sitting across one another sipping on their drinks. Ryu spoke first.

"Did you get anything?" He asked setting his drink down and stared at Umeki. The woman scuffed avoiding her friend's stares as she played with the straw to her drink. She still didn't understand why she had to do that examination, the hall was littered with doctors from what Umeki could see, why didn't they do it? Ryu frowned at Umeki's silence "Umeki"

"She's not a born mute" Umeki finally answered sitting back in her seat and crossing her arms. Chances are the doctors knew this as well and since Ryu wasn't family he was privileged to this information, she might as well tell him if he like this girl, "She what's called a selective mute"

"Selective mute?" Ryu repeated Umeki nodded

"It's strange, most cases happen with children. Select mutes are people born with the ability to speak and often do speak for most of their lives but then at some point they just stop. The jest of it is she _can_ speak she just _isn't_" the nurse explained the best she could.

"So what you're saying is Xiao doesn't speak because she chooses not to?" Umeki shook her head at this, if only it were that simple.

"It's a bit more complicated than that" she said "Select mutism usually happens to shy children when they first enter school, they get very nervous and the stress of the situation makes it hard or impossible to speak, even if the child wants to speak no sound will come out and they can't speak"

"But Xiao isn't a child" this time Ryu sat back in his seat, Umeki watched as his eyes shadowed over in his deep thoughts. "She's 19"

"You sure like them young Ryu" Umeki couldn't help but comment an amused smirk coming to her lips that Ryu didn't return.

"Focus Uki-chan"

"Right, right" Umeki rolled her eyes at this resting her elbows on the table and continuing to watch Ryu. She'd never seen the boy so involved in the four years that she'd known him; Ryu is usually the silent observer in almost everything. He was the one of the group that would stand in the back and watched the rest of them goof off smiling to himself or muttering comments to himself or anyone who was listening about what was going on. The only time Ryu really got hands on involved was when he really truly cared about the person involved he'd done it for Umeki and the boys a number of times during their time in Kurogin and the three years that followed. The fact that he was getting so neck deep was evidence enough for Umeki, he may not know it yet but Ryu cared about that petite girl. "Though it's common among children I do have a guess as to why Xiao is a selective mute, she was showing signs of PTSD"

"PTSD" Ryu muttered under his breath then his eyes widened in realization "Post traumatic stress? You think she has post traumatic stress?" Umeki nodded her head slowly

"When you left Xiao mentioned something about an accident that was the reason why she doesn't do ballet anymore, do you know what happen to her?" with hope they could find out the cause of this and get Xiao speaking again or at least on her way to speaking. Unfortunately Umeki's hopes were dashed as Ryu slowly shook his head frowning just as deeply as Umeki was.

"There was an accident" he answered "but no one will talk about it. I've seen the effects it has on her though, even if she's just looking at her shoes she sometimes starts having a panic attack" Umeki nodded her head to this, she was right.

"Ryu" she said and the man raised his head and looked Umeki in the eyes "if you want to help Xiao I would suggest you find out what happen to her" Ryu didn't have to think about her words, he nodded his head almost immediately. Umeki smiled at this, it was official he cares about this girl. "Now in the mean time" Umeki dug her hand into her bag and pulled out her wallet to pay for their drinks "you and I are going to the nearest bar and catching up"

"Eh?" Ryu followed Umeki with his eyes as she set the money on the table and stood up "Why can't we catch up now? Besides I promised Xiao I'd be back"

"Don't be a punk Ryu" Umeki said taking the male's hands and yanking him to his feet "Besides you owe me a strong drink for making me get on that bike today"

"Are you ever going to get over that?" Ryu sighed rolling his eyes

"Never" Umeki chuckled

* * *

><p>"Alright Taguchi" Kyona nearly jumped out of her skin when she stepped out of the restroom moving to return to the Karaoke place where her friends where and came face to face with Yamato. Geez he scared a good ten years out of her lifespan doing that.<p>

"Geez Yamato!" she hissed pressing a hand over her heart in hopes of letting it settle down sending the boy a glare. "You scared the crap out of me! What are you doing sneaking around like that!" the boy didn't reply he instead drew uncomfortable close to Kyona backing the girl up into a wall and fixing her with a sharp look, What was his problem? Kyona frowned shying away from him. "Oi…what are you staring at me like that for?"

"You" she jumped when Yamato pointed a finger at her "You know about the school your friend use to go to don't you?"

"E-eh?" Kyona stared at the boy with very wide eyes when he said this, count on Yamato to be the one who doubts that everything is okay. Kyona bit down on her bottom lip but kept her cool "I told you Yamato" she laughed nervously "Yuni-chan doesn't like to talk about her old school, I don't know what it was like. I think maybe she was bullied or something-"

"Then why are you so nervous?" Yamato questioned, Kyona avoided the boy's sharp eyes it was like he was burning two holes into his head.

"Because you don't know the meaning of personal bubble?" she offered trying to lighten the mood. Yamato didn't lighten up though nor did his stare ease. He did back up giving Kyona breathing room but his eyes were still narrowed on her.

"There's something about that Yuni isn't there. Something she's not going to tell us" Yamato accused "and you know what it is I can tell"

"What do you care?" Kyona snapped, so far the only thing that the two teen had done since Kyona had introduced Yuni was glare at one another. It would take an idiot to not see that Yuni didn't like Yamato and the feeling was whole heartedly mutual so what did Yamato care if Yuni didn't want to spill the beans on her old school. Yamato frowned at her question shaking his head.

"I don't care" he snapped back "I'm just curious"

"Why are you curious?" Kyona questioned on turning the tables on the Akadou boy with a large smirk on her face as Yamato frowned even deeper than before.

"I'm _not_!" he barked at her cross his arms defensively.

"Alright then" Kyona smiled satisfied "then I don't have to tell you anything" she crossed her arms much like Yamato did and stepped away from the teen heading back for the karaoke place.

"Oi!" whatever Yamato had been planning to say next was cut off when the door to the place opened and Yuni came hurrying out with the rest of the gang close behind her. Her eyes were wide as she looked around the dim hall for a moment.

"Nana?" she called out

"Right here" Kyona raised her hand like she was in class and quickly went bounding towards her friend and placing a hand on her shoulder, Yuni turned her head to look at Kyona. She was nibbling on her bottom lip nervously.

"It's starting to get late" she said "and really dark out I think I should go home now" understanding the meaning of her friends words Kyona nodded her head looping her arm around one of Yuni's.

"It's getting late guys" she addressed the other with a smile "Yuni and I are going to head home"

"Yuni-chan!" Honjo spoke up like he had most of the night with an eager expression on his face, Yuni smiled sweetly in response and nodded.

"Yes senpai?" Kyona rolled her eyes as the boys squealed when she said senpai

"I'll walk you home!"

"No you won't I'll walk Yuni-chan home!"

Oh no the two girl looked at each other's as the boys argued amongst one another. Yuni didn't like people going around her house and Kyona knew it well. Yuni nibbled on her bottom lip and shook her head.

"No it's okay; I don't want to bother any of you…" Yuni tried but this time, to Kyona's surprise, Yamato stepped forward with a wide smile on his face.

"You won't" he assured her ignoring the glare both girls were sending him "We'll all walk you home how about it guys?" The guys cheered in reply. Kyona cursed under breath, damn that Yamato he was up to something for sure. She threw Ren a sharp look silently telling him to do something about this but Ren shrugged his shoulders.

They set off away from the Karaoke place with Kyona and Yuni taking the lead. Both girls were in a panic, Yuni didn't want the boys knowing where she lived and for good reason so at the moment, while the girls tried to come up with a plan, they lead the oblivious boys into endless circles hoping they'll just get tired of walking and leave the two to go the rest of the way. As it would turn out, this proved to be a bad idea. They turned into a dark alleyway and that's when it happen. Suddenly the alley exited was blocked off by a group of punks in white blazers; Kyona recognized them well enough in the dark alley. They were boys from Ara academy. They were a bunch of punks of a school of all boys that's pastime was picking a fight with all other boy schools that called themselves tough. There most recent school just so happen to be Akadou. Rather than show their new friend Yuni the bad side of Akadou's 3D they tried to turn back and head out the way they had come before but they had them surrounded and were slowly closing in.

"Nana" Yuni whispered in a shaking voice drawing as close to Kyona as she could "what's going on?"

"…nothing good"

* * *

><p>Umeki was plastered.<p>

Ryu knew this for sure as he stared at the girl giggling in her spot on the stool at the bar beside him. He shook his head resting his chin in the palm of his hand, Umeki didn't know how to hold liquor that was a fact but she still challenged people to drinking games when she had the chance. He listened as she finished up the story she had been telling him that he couldn't understand due to her constant slurring and giggle fits pretending to laugh at whatever it was she was laughing at.

"It's funny right?" Umeki laughed out and though Ryu rolled his eyes he nodded his head.

"Yea, really funny"

"I mean one minute we're like 'whoo' and then bam! And 'ooooh' –ah!" Ryu's eyes grew in size and he sat up a bit straighter as Umeki threw her arms up and lost her balance in her seat. She flipped feet over heads backwards off the stool and landed on her back on the bar floor earning concerned stares from other patrons.

"Uki-chan, are you okay?" Ryu hopped out of his seat and hastily picked Umeki up off the floor. She giggled the whole way up waving her hands as she did nodding her head.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" she giggled "I just lost my legs. I'm okay Ryu" Ryu frowned scrunching up his nose when Umeki turned her head to look at him, her breath reeked of Sake and the other bottles of liquor she had taken in, in the past few hours. "Ryu-kuuun" she giggled "you're super handsome you know that?"

"I think it's time for you to head home Umeki" Ryu slung the woman's arm over his shoulder and lead her stumbling out the door.

"But what about Xiao?" she slurred out

"I'm more worried about _you_ getting home okay" he replied, she could barely walk how did Umeki expect to walk home let alone get her front door open and get to bed without falling over. They walked halfway down the road before Umeki stumbled too much for them to be making any kind of progress so Ryu eventually found himself carrying Umeki on his back. Three years and she's still as light as a feather, who would have thought?

"Hayato and I are still dating" Umeki slurred out resting her chin on Ryu's shoulder. The young man stiffened slightly at her words but kept walking.

"Are you?" he asked and she of course nodded "how is that going?"

"Hayato has no shame" Umeki complained "and he's not subtle at all, I mean even _Taku_ knows I give him _way_ too much" Ryu cough awkwardly, being drunk blocked out that 'too much information' program in the brain. "But I keep his favorite leather jacket as payback so it's okay most of the time"….Yup…_way_ too much information.

"Uki-chan" Ryu interrupted whatever other thought may have just come to Umeki's head to say "Why don't you take a nap?"

"Eh? But I don't want to take a nap!" the young woman whined out tightening her grip on Ryu and nuzzling his cheek with her own and despite the lingering stench of alcohol made Ryu smile. "Ryu" Umeki muttered to him quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes Umeki?" he looked at her over the corner of his eye.

"Do you want my honest opinion?"

"Sure why not"

"You'd make a perfect boyfriend" Ryu stopped walking when Umeki said this, his heart did about as many flips as it had earlier today when he had first seen Umeki after so long if not more. He knew she was drunk and all so maybe she didn't mean that statement but still a little voice in the back of his head was muttering some encouragement.

'_Drunken people usually tell the truth you know' _it said _'they tell stuff they normally would be too nervous to say and keep to themselves that why it's call liquid courage'_

"You don't mean that" Ryu remarked walking on but Umeki nodded her head as hard as she could.

"No, no I do mean it" she said "you're such a nice guy even Hayato wouldn't carry me all the way home, he'd probably be drunk with me" he voice was a soft whisper in Ryu's ear, it was almost too much to take "And you're so observant. I remember back when we were in Kurogin and I got arrested you were the only one from the guys who was able to find me"

"It was common sense Uki-chan"

"No it wasn't" Ryu could hear the pout in Umeki's voice "you knew I wouldn't go back to school or home and you remembered that my shift started at four and that I was more likely to go there instead of wander around town like everyone else thought I would. You pay attention to that stuff and most girls would kill to have a guy like that"

"All of them except for the one that matters…" Ryu couldn't help but mutter lowly, Umeki faintly caught it.

"Hm?" she raised her already drooping head and looked at Ryu but her shook his head.

"Nothing" he said quickly and motioned for Umeki to continue the best he could while carrying her on his back.

"But the thing is" she spoke a bit clearing now that she'd been out in the open air for a while "you get so hung up on the girl who shows no interest in you that you don't notice the ones that genuinely like you" Ryu simply shrugged his shoulders at her words and she snorted loudly. "Ryu" she stated "you're so stupid sometimes"

"Coming from the woman who drank two bottles of sake by herself" Ryu smirked

"Shut up"

"You're going to have a wicked hang over tomorrow" Ryu pointed out with a laugh as he turned up the familiar road that lead to Umeki's house. Surprising enough nothing looked to have changed much since the last time he had found himself walking up here. He didn't have a hard time finding Umeki's house, the stupid woman had left almost all the lights one. How reckless, Ryu could now see that his worries over Umeki living on her own were very much justified. Even so it was nice to be able to take care of Umeki again, to know that she still somehow needed someone to look after her. Umeki was so hard headed sometimes, she still didn't like asking for help unless she'd tried every possible thing she could think of to do. Truth be told, and this was purely the liquor Ryu had drank giving him the courage to even admit this to himself, he'd used figuring out what was happen to Xiao as an excuse to see Umeki again. He hardly saw her anymore and he was always curious as to how she was doing. Sure Hayato brought her up in conversation a few times but knowing how hotheaded his good friend was Ryu knew better than to constantly ask about his girlfriend when they caught up. She looked like she was doing well for the most part, you know… beside the whole all lights one thing. That was a good reason to drop by more often…

"I'll call in sick" Umeki muttered finally letting her head drop probably no longer having the energy to keep it up and groaned "Sensei is going to be so mad at me" she whined out.

"Where are your keys Uki-chan" Ryu rolled his eyes at how childish she was being "let's get you inside and in bed so you can start sleeping this off"

"I don't need my key" Umeki replied, she reached out an arm and knocked on her own door three times and Ryu tried to hold back a laugh. Geez Umeki was drunk out of her mind! He was about to point out that this was her house and not anyone else's when to his surprise the front door swung open.

"Ryu"

"H-…Hayato…" Ryu spoke eyebrow arched when he saw his good friend standing in the doorway looking back at him with a similar expression.

"…what are you doing here at this hour?" why did he look so…comfy? Ryu was so busy wondering this he almost missed Hayato's question.

"Uh well" he tried

"Special delivery!" Umeki sang out waving to her boyfriend from Ryu's back, Hayato blinked curiously at Umeki before a look of non-surprise came to his face.

"Umeki" he said crossing his arms "you're late" Late?

"Gomen Gomen" Umeki giggled out hopping off Ryu's back and stumbling her way toward Hayato "I had just a_ bit_ too much to drink"

"A bit?" Hayato laughed "you can barely stand. Here, come here" the male bent down tucking his arms under Umeki's legs and swooping her up into his arms with ease. She giggled at this hanging on loosely Ryu stood at the doorway as Hayato excused himself for a minute and turned back into the house carrying Umeki with him.

"Where are we going?" Umeki asked Hayato as he carried her to the living room

"To candy land" Hayato replied sarcastically but Umeki, her sharp senses dulled by all her drinking, didn't catch the sarcasm.

"Really?" her voice brightened with excitement that Hayato laughed at and Ryu couldn't help but laugh at from his place at the door.

"Sure why not?" Hayato chuckled out, it seemed now Umeki was catching on.

"You're lying aren't you?" she whined "You meanie!"

"Stay here Uki-chan"

"Why? You're a lying meanie!" Ryu heard Hayato sigh before he reappeared from the living room and stopped at the door rubbing his neck.

"Sorry about that" Ryu said after Umeki stopped yelling at Hayato was a liar "I told her to stop but you know she doesn't listen to anyone but herself"

"It's alright" Hayato shrugged "Thanks for bringing her home" so they lived together now huh?

"Er…" Ryu sounded awkwardly "so I'll see you around" Hayato nodded and gave his friend a wave before he disappeared into the darkness of the street and Hayato shut the door. He really was grateful that of anyone to be around when Umeki was this drunk it was Ryu; he was probably the only person that couldn't be swayed by Umeki's well trained drunken charm. Umeki had a talent for convincing people that a very stupid idea was a great one, this was a fact Hayato had woken up to one day thanks to Hyuuga treating Umeki to a drink to celebrate her getting head nurse at the hospital….Hayato _still_ regretted heading home early that night. The former Kurogin leader sighed to himself turning away from the door in time to see his wasted girlfriend crawling on all fours up the steps.

"….Umeki" he called crossing his arms "what are you doing?"

"I'm going to go and get ready" she called over her shoulder before she slipped and tumbled forward onto the second floor of the house. Hayato watched this from the foot of the steps trying hard not to laugh; he wasn't going to stop her why would he? He was getting a very nice view from down here… "We're going to Candy land tonight" Hayato's laugh was cut short.

"You know most would consider this taking advantage of you since you're this drunk" Hayato replied knowing full well what she meant when she said 'wonderland' "You made me promise I wouldn't do that again" Umeki responded by chucking something down the steps and into Hayato's face.

"Don't be a punk!" she yelled down at him childishly "Punks aren't allowed in my room!" her snickers were fading so it was obvious that she was making her way down the hall to her room "when you decide to stop being one you can come in" Hayato sighed tugging whatever she had thrown at him off his face and looked down at it. This V-neck blouse…wasn't she just…

"Damn you woman" Hayato tossed the shirt into the living room and climbed the steps after his girlfriend. The lights were still on but he'd worry about that later.


	10. Chapter 9: Boys and Girls part 3

**A/N:** so I have to make a bit of a correction to a description I made last chapter. I had described the uniform for Ara academy as having white blazers but when I looked back at the Ara boys from the third season their uniforms were black instead of white. So…either I made a big mistake or they changed the uniforms . either way I'm correcting the description… the uniforms are black not white…

**Aya:** there are many mysteries in this story hehehe if you can sort through them and keep a sharp eye you can figure them out I'm sure!

**Amy Williams:** thank you for having them as your favorite ^.^ and as for Ryu and Umeki… there will be

**Unknown reviewer:** Arigatou gozaimasu! Please keep enjoying! :3

**Wo-notice:** Thank you for reviewing! :3 it is a shame that he is like that but it's only been three years…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Boys and Girls Part 3: You're not that bad<strong>

* * *

><p>First impressions were always important when it comes to introducing anyone to another person. Kyona had high hopes that they would have an at least civil night out, Yuni would have fun and that would be it. However now as she Ren quickly pushed her and Yuni into the center of the circle of the guys the Momo school girl was starting to realize that Yuni was about to fall head long into the bad side of Akadou's class 3D. Slightly terrified Yuni gripped onto Kyona's arm tightly asking every minute or so what was going on. Her eyes didn't stay fixed on anything for very long they whizzed about in worry.<p>

"Nana-chan" Yuni whispered to Kyona "we should get out of here"

"No" Kyona whispered back shaking her head "we can't, they've got us surrounded" Yuni squeaked when Kyona said this. This was bad, it would have been a whole different situation if it was just Kyona here, she could fight her way out just as good as the guys, but with Yuni here the tables could be turned on them easily. "Kaza-kun" Kyona gave her boyfriend a worried look that he returned before turning back to the chuckling guys now circling them.

"Well, look what we have here" their leader chuckled out Yuni shook with fear at the sound of the dark voice and Kyona wrapped her arms around her friend defensively sending the guy a hard glare "Kazama, Odagiri" the two boy clenched their hands into tight fist glaring at the guy with the smug look on his face "what are you doing on my turf?" _His_ turf? The last time Kyona checked her gossip Akai Hana cleared Ara high of this turf weeks ago! Of course not wanting to start trouble Kazama didn't react to the taunting looks he was given.

"Let's go" he addressed Kyona and Yuni this time taking Kyona's free arm and began walking away pushing his way through the gang surrounding him. The guys all followed him and for a moment it looked like they would get out of this without much trouble but with a hard jerk and a loud yelp from Yuni the Ara gang's leader pulled the amber haired girl away from Kyona.

"Nana!" she shrieked drawing a snarl from Kyona her hand clenched into a tight fist.

"Let her go!" Kyona growled ready to deck the bastard but Kazama clenched her wrist and kept her from doing so.

"You" the guy remarked pulling a whimpering Yuni close to him and pushing locks of her hair out of her face, Yuni craned her neck to get her face away from him refusing to look him in the eye "I remember _your_ pretty face, you regretted me last month"

"Is that so?" Yuni replied biting down on her bottom lip "…who are you again?" oh the look that guy had on his face as Yuni lost her expression of fear and began thinking again "Kurogin 2D?...no he was a nerd…Sentaku's 3D? Are you from Sentaku high?"

"How many guys does this girl reject in a month" the guys muttered in union under their breaths while Kyona gained a face of horror.

"_Yuni_!" Kyona barked staring at her friend with wide eyes, of all the times for Yuni to try and recall something like this she had to choose now!

"Boys we have ourselves a smart ass" the Ara leader laughed out though he fixed Yuni with a stern glare that she didn't appear to be at all bothered by it.

"Please let me go now" she requested in a shaking voice trying to wiggle her wrist free but the boy looked to tighten his grip on her. Yuni visibly cringed under his grip "You're hurting me, please let go now"

"I don't think so" Kazama had to use almost all of his weight to keep Kyona from jumping the punk who was causing her best friend so much pain. "We're going to show you a good time, aren't we boys?"

"Yamato" Kyona hissed at the boy getting his attention while the Ara boys were all focused on Yuni "These are _your_ former classmates aren't they? _Do something_!" Yamato didn't have to be told twice, tugging his hand out of his blazer pockets Yamato gave his friend's sister a firm nod.

"Jun" he said though his eyes were focused on Yuni "do it"

"Roger" Kyona's brother saluted briefly despite the confused look his sister gave him. Do it? Do what? Suddenly Jun gasped and pointed down the alley way "crap it's the cops!"

"Huh?" everyone's head stiffened whipping their heads around to look.

"Go!Go!Go!" Yamato ordered loudly and before Kyona knew what had happen the boys took off down both ways of the alley Kyona was about to reach for Yuni but someone took hold of the frightened girl and yanked her in opposite direction Kazama was pulling her.

"Yuni!" Kyona yelled after the girl but it was too chaotic to see her, Yuni was gone!

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Hey, it's me."

"You alright Ren? Did you and Nana get away alright?"

"Yea, I found everyone else but you Yamato so I was just calling to make sure"

"Yea I got out just fine" Yamato sighed digging his free hand into his pocket as he spoke to Ren on his phone. His legs were aching with pain telling him to give them a rest but he ignored them. From the other end there was a shuffle of feet and the sounds of a panicking Kyona before the phone was handed off.

"_Oi_!" Yamato pulled the phone away from his ear when the girl screamed into the phone.

"Hello to you too Nana-chan" he remarked sarcastically but Kyona wasn't amused.

"Shut up and listen" she spoke at a normal level this time "everyone is here and accounted for except for you and Yuni. I think I saw her run in the direction you did so you have to look for her"

"what's all of this?" Yamato complained frowning and looking over his shoulder briefly before glaring at the space in front of him as if Kyona stood before him "why do I have to look for her? I don't even _like_her"

"We're all looking for her!" Kyona barked angrily before sighing "look Yamato I don't have the time or patients to explain this to you, please you _have_ to find her! You know this area better than any of us. You don't have to like it just _find Yuni_!" geez what was so important that the annoying girl couldn't just find her own way home? There was a pause between the phone lines as Yamato drew in a long breath and sighed out.

"Calm down" he said "Yuni's fine, she's here with me" Yamato glanced over his shoulder again, at the sound of her name Yuni looked in Yamato's direction from her seat on a bench under a street light. Yamato approached her hold his phone out for her to take. It was when she reached out to grab the phone did Yamato notice that she was trembling from head to toe.

"Nana-chan?" even her voice was uneven, she was terrified.

"Yuni?" Kyona breathed a sigh of relief when she heard her friend's voices "thank goodness, are you okay?" Yuni nodded her head clenching the phone to her ear with both hands.

"Mm, I'm okay. A-are you okay?" Kyona chuckled at the other end.

"I'm fine" she laughed "don't worry about me Yuni-chan I go through this on a weekly basis"

"...that's a lot"

"sure is. Now listen Yuni, stick with Yamato" Yuni's eyes grew in size at this command, she cast the boy beside her a wide eyed look before looking away.

"Eh? B-but-"

"I know, he's a jerk" Kyona interrupted "but he knows the area and if those Ara punk show up again he can protect you. Just follow him and we'll all meet up somewhere okay?"

"...okay" Yuni nodded. She was honestly questioning why she even let Kyona talk her into doing all of this. How did she put up with all of this? Yuni had been terrified when everyone started running away.

_"Crap! It's the cops!" she remembered hearing Jun yell out pointing down the alleyway and Yuni had breathed a sigh of relief, good the police could settle all of this...or at least that's what she thought but as the gang of boys surrounding her whipped their heads around that boy Yamato began to shout._

_"Go!Go!Go!" and before Yuni could blink the boys began taking off in different directions. She instinctively reached for Kyona but someone grabbed hold of her arm yanking her free from the other guys grasp and pulled her through the crowd in the opposite direction. It was too dark to tell what was going on but she was running, being pulled by someone as the angry yells of those thugs from before echoed behind her. Too scared to fight back Yuni panted letting the person pull her through dark alleys stumbling over trash bins and zipping around corners until finally the yells seemed to vanish._

_Finally they slowed to a stop to catch their breaths. Yuni looked around the darkness wildly, she couldn't see her savior but her fear mixed with the adrenalin had her over the edge._

_"you're alright now, calm down" a deep voice spoke beside her, Yuni screamed out acting purely on impulse balancing her weight on one foot and swinging her leg round, the heel of her shoe collided with the persons head and send them stumbling to the ground. "What the hell! Is that how you thank people who save your life?" Yuni squinted her eyes through the dark_

_"...Ogata?" Yuni squeaked, she could tell by the tone in his reply that he was glaring at her._

_"Who else would it be?" he snarled out pushing himself to his feet._

_"Sorry! I'm not use to this you know!" Yuni yelled defensively and of course Yamato prompted brushed her off._

_"Whatever" he muttered brushing past Yuni and walking away._

_"Y...Yah!" Yuni called hurrying after him._

"for the record" Yuni spoke once Kyona hung up the phone, she handed it back to Yamato "I don't like you _either_" this didn't bother the boy in the least, in fact he smirked at the girl as he took his phone in placed it in his pocket.

"Glad to see we agree on something" he replied before nodding his head in a direction, Yuni looked that way...it was dark...really dark...

"We have to go that way..." Yuni asked quietly and Yamato nodded shoving his hands into his pockets and, not bothering to wait for the girl, started walking. Yuni faltered in her movements "...yah! W-wait for me!" she jumped to her feet and hurried after Yamato grasping his arm when she got close to him. Yamato obviously didn't like this.

"do you have to do that?" he grumbled, Yuni glared at him keeping her grip firm even as he tried to shake her off.

"It's not like I want to" she barked at him before looking ahead "I'm scared, I can't stop shaking and I can barely walk as it is, or would you rather carry me?" Yamato scowled, he didn't like Yuni but he feared the wrath of Jun's little sister more so he'd let her have her way this time... He could probably fix her little problem too.

To Yamato's surprise, Yuni didn't complain at all during their walk. She kept her grip firm and hung her head apparently trusting Yamato to lead her somewhere safe... Well it wasn't like she had much of a choice anyway seeing as she didn't know her way around this area or anyplace in town for that matter; she wouldn't know where she was going so there was no other option. Yamato nudged the quivering girl gently.

"Oi"

"Hm?" she hummed in such a light voice Yamato almost missed it all together. She looked at him and then around them "where are we?"

"Come on" Yamato motioned to the ramen shop they had just come across, he wasn't sure how the place was; he'd really only walked past it going other places but if there was anything that would get the shakes out of this girl it had to be a hot meal. Yuni gave Yamato a confused look but it was easy to see the look of relief once entered the fully light building that washed over her face. She sighed out and allowed Yamato to guide her to a table where they sat down. It took her a moment but eventually Yuni let go of Yamato and the boy was able to order them two bowls of ramen.

He figured she'd be at least a bit grateful; they were close to both their schools so she had to be just a bit familiar with the area, at least enough to be able to walk home, and with a quick call he could have her best friend running here in a matter of minutes. When the shop's owner, a chubby blonde guy, delivered their food and walked away Yuni looked anything but pleased. While Yamato prepared to dig in Yuni gazed down at her bowl like it was an alien life form.

"...what is this?" she asked when she noticed Yamato's gaze on her.

"What do mean 'what is this'" he rolled his eyes at her "they don't serve ramen in Korea" he asked sarcastically, Yuni didn't snap at him like he thought she would. Her gaze was fixed on the bowl before her.

"We do" she answered with a nod "but this looks like the instant noodle stuff com-" she stopped herself mid-word biting her bottom lip and eyeing Yamato, did he just miss something here? "...that people buy at stores for when they don't have the time or income to cook meals at home..." Yamato eyed her like she eyed him, he _definitely _missed something. "All my meals are homemade..." Yuni tried to explain shifting her gaze back to the bowl "It smells...delightful"

..._delightful?_

"Try some" Yamato suggested before digging into his own food, Yuni looked doubtful.

"What if I don't like it?" she questioned

"You'll like it" Yamato insisted but Yuni still shook her head.

"What if I don't?" she asked

"then don't eat it" Yamato huffed while rolling his eyes "I don't care" geez being around this girl was like babysitting a child! She was paying for that bowl if she doesn't eat it.

He watched her nibble on her bottom lip keeping her eyes on the bowl as if staring into it would give her the answer she needed and then, with those pale and still trembling hands of her's, she gather less than a bite of noodles and put them in her mouth. Silenced followed as she closed her eyes and chewed.

"...well?" Yamato couldn't help but ask once she swallowed. Yuni didn't answer instead she gazed down at the ramen in wonder before gathering up more and began eating. Never in his life had Yamato ever seen someone enjoy a simple bowl of ramen like Yuni did.

"It's...its really _good_!" she cracked a beautiful smile before eating on; she really seemed surprised that it tasted good...what was with that.

"I told you" Yamato remarked Yuni only chuckled back at him before eating on. His idea had worked; color was coming back to Yuni's paled skin and she had stopped trembling. In fact she was humming now and smiling happily, a completely different person from the frigid bitch she usual was. "...so" Yamato sat back in his chair "where'd you learn to kick like you did back there?"

"...someone from my old school taught me before I left" Yuni answered simply, she played with her food now seeming to understand that weather she liked it or not they were having a conversation.

"What was your old school like?" Yamato asked on fixing the girl with a sharp look. Yuni, now being nervous, nibbled on her bottom lip "and don't try to change the subject" Yamato added "I don't fall for that crappy flirting thing"

"what would you gain from knowing about my old school anyway?" Yuni questioned eyeing Yamato with a deep look of distrust.

"Why not?" Yamato shrugged "you're the best friend of a girl I can consider my little sister, perhaps I just want to make sure she has a good choice in friends" of course that wasn't really the reason, he just didn't trust this girl she was strange and something about her whispered trouble.

"the school I went to and the person I was in Korea are old news" Yuni replied calmly, guess she knows table manners as she wasn't shouting at him...that's good, "sorry if I'm not in the mood to share that information with someone I don't trust...or _like_for that matter" ouch, that one stung a bit.

"Then let's talk about the Yuni from here huh?" Yamato tried and watched the girl wince just a bit "how did you end up being friends with Nana-chan?"

"Should that matter?" she wasn't going to make this easy.

"Well yes seeing as most chicks like you don't like being associated with Akadou" Yamato pointed out, there was a reason Kyona hardly had friends at her school after all. Her brother and boyfriend went to a school with a reputation almost as bad as Ara academy, and what girl would want to be dragged into that kind of mess?

"We became friends...under common circumstances" was Yuni cryptic message as she toyed with her food.

"Common circumstances?"

"I'd rather not talk about it" Yuni replied sharply making the boy suck his teeth.

"Tch"

"It only makes sense that we would become friends" she added and sighed.

"Why won't you show us your house?" Yamato asked on.

"That's where we were going _Babo_" again with that word, Yamato was going to figure out what it meant.

"I know we were walking in circles" he stated

"it's none of your business" Yuni answered finishing off her ramen. Yamato sighed; he wasn't getting much of anything from this girl...

"I messaged Ren" he said "they're on their way"

"can I use your phone?" she asked but when Yamato looked at her she was holding a hand out showing that she wasn't asking. He grumbled dropping it into her hand. She stepped outside to make her call and Yamato paid for their food before following her out. "...Kumai's ramen shop... Yea...thank you" she hung up the phone and handed it back to Yamato.

"So why are you so defensive about your life?" Gotta hand it to Yamato, he was persistent.

"Would you give someone the opportunity to discover your weakness?" Yuni asked looking his way, Yamato laughed. What the hell was she talking about?

"I'm not weak" Yamato snapped "so I have no weaknesses"

"Even the great Achilles had a weakness, no one's perfects" her words made the seventeen year old sound very wise for her age but there was just one problem...

"Who's Achilles?" Yamato questioned giving the girl a curious look. Yuni rolled her eyes at him while shaking her head.

"What I mean is" she actually turned to face Yamato this time. Her expression held no malice or sarcasm; her light brown eyes were soft as they gazed back at Yamato's looking as though she were searching him for something "even the greatest and strongest of hero's, especially the ones we think are unstoppable, have a great weakness. They're just better at hiding it than others"

"So then what's your secret?" the question came out before he could stop it, Yuni gained a secretive smile on her face when Yamato said this "what is the great weakness that can destroy Park Yun Lee?"

"What can destroy me no one else but myself and a chosen few are aware of." Yuni replied softly crossing her arms as she did, she looked Yamato up and down before speaking on "Prove to me you won't destroy me and I might tell what can..." that sounded like a nice offer. Normally Yamato didn't care about this girl but the thought of knowing her secret, this great weakness she claims can destroy her well... only a fool would pass it up. "Not that you care about that anyway" she took his silence as disinterest slowly facing forward again with her arms still tightly crossed.

"I'll take you up on that offer" Yamato spoke with a confident smirk, he loved a good challenge. A chance to be one of the few who knew the weakness of Park Yun Lee, sounded like fun. "Yuni" Yuni arched an eyebrow at Yamato and his confident expression "I'm going to make you trust me"

"Whatever _Babo_" _again_ with that damn word, the more she said it the more Yamato felt like it was an insult. He'd start with figuring out that word when he got home. "anno...thank you though for taking me here" Yuni smiled sheepishly at Yamato as she looked back at the ramen shop "I've never been to a ramen shop before." her voice hitched with excitement as she said this and Yamato had the feeling Yuni didn't get out much.

"No problem" he shrugged "but haven't your parents ever taken you out to eat before?" Yuni shook her head.

"They're busy" she answered and said no more on the matter. She really was a master at this give them nothing thing she was doing right now. That either meant she'd been doing it for a while or she had a deep secret, it could be a bit of both for all Yamato knew. He was about to question her on about her parents but a scuff echo down the street towards them and the two teens looked that way.

"There you are" a tall male was approaching them with his hands in his pockets. Who the hell was this? In his neat suit and expensive looking shoes he looked like walked right out of a secret agent movie and he didn't look pleased. "Oi! Park Yun Lee!"

"Who is that?" Yamato asked Yuni glaring at the guy "he looks like an asshole" Yuni cracked a smile immediately and giggled lightly at the way Yamato had so casually called the man an asshole.

"He's my big brother" she answered

"Yun Lee! Answer me!" her brother barked out sounding very annoyed with her.

"I'm right here" Yuni replied calmly, her brother looked her over before scuffing at her.

"You look fine" he remarked shifting his gaze to the surrounding area "you don't look hurt, you're standing so you can _obviously_ walk so why did you ask me to come down this..._dirty_ place to pick you up?" dirty? Yamato glared at the guy, the shop owner kept the front of his store spotless all the time. The male sniffed the air after he asked his question "what is that awful stench?" of course the two teens sniffed the air as well but all they could smell was the mouth watering scent of ramen that wafted out of the shop they stood before.

"You know well why I had to call you." Yuni replied to her brother calmly but Yamato could hear the annoyance in her tone. Her brother looked back at her blankly.

"I don't" he answered "what is it your birthday or something?" he made a guess "do I owe you a ride for some reason?"

"Can we just go home please" Yuni groaned out, she had patience for a lot of people...her older brother...was not one of them.

"Gladly" her brother replied turning round and walking back the way he came "it stinks here, if I stay any longer I'll get sick"

"You're going with that asshole?" Yamato asked crossing his arms and glaring at the back of the guys head. Yuni nodded her head slowly.

"He'll drive me home safely" she said her glare softening when she looked at Yamato "you can tell Nana-chan that my brother came and got me. I'm sure she'll let you off the hook if you do"

"Yun Lee!" Yuni's brother yelled from a small distance away "if you don't stop talking to that punk and follow me in the next two minutes I'm going home and you can find your _own_ way home"

"I have to go" Yuni bowed politely to Yamato "thanks again for the ramen, good night" the boy watched in annoyance as Yuni stumbled after her waiting brother and quickly latches herself to his arm when she came to his side much like she had when Yamato was walking het around, was she still scared? Her brother didn't take kindly to this for he quickly, and with no remorse, threw Yuni off him glaring at her as she stumbled back and almost lost her footing.

"what the hell do you think you're _doing_?" he barked angrily at her "get off of me, this is a new suit" Yuni seemed to mutter her apologies before shuffling quietly after her brother walking close to his side but not close enough to touch him.

"Tch" Yamato had seen Jun disgruntle towards having his sister cling to him back during their first year of high school, he'd even seen Ren glare silently at his older sister when fussed about him. Two sets of sibling, both a brother and a sister, both with brothers a bit squeamish of affection but neither had thrown their sister off them like this guy did. Something wasn't right about this picture...

The next morning was the same though, as if nothing had gone wrong the night before. Everyone got home safe and now everyone made their way to school laughing cheerfully over what had happen and how they all had run till they thought their lungs would burst. Kura was busy relaying a particularly funny story of how he had dodged these Ara boys with the help of a playground he ended up running to. Exactly when the story was finished the group had gotten to the road that lead to Momo academy and beside the road stood none other than Yuni.

"Yuni-chan!" exclaimed the boys as the rushed towards the girls.

"O...Ohayo" she greeted them with a smile

"How are you? Did you get home okay?" Honjo was the first to ask and Yuni nodded smiling brilliantly.

"Mhm, I got home just fine. I'm sorry if I worried you..."

"Yuni-chan" Kyona stepped out from beside Ren making her way down the path "come on, we don't want to be late!"

"Mm!" the amber haired girl nodded and waved to the Akadou boys "have a good day in class boys" she turned to leave.

"Yun Lee" heads turned in Yamato's direction including Yuni's. With his hands in his pockets he fixed Yuni with a stern stare "I may be an idiot but at least I'm smart enough how to say it in Japanese..._Baka_" though everyone else looked confused Yuni gave him a cunning smile. He'd looked up what Babo meant last night...he'd prove to her he wasn't an idiot.

"...You're not that bad Ogata Yamato" she said and with a slight nod, almost of approval, Yuni turned back around and walked after Kyona.

"So, are you going to pick up Yun-kun today? Or is your brother going to do it" Kyona struck up conversation as the two girls made their way to school. Yuni nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Actually" she said "...can we go to that ramen place after school?" and so began another peaceful school day.

* * *

><p>It may have been the start to a peaceful day for the students but elsewhere in a once peaceful neighborhood it would remain anything but peaceful. In one of these houses lived the young, recently wedded, Ishida couple. While walked happily about the kitchen cleaning the remains of her husband's breakfast and rubbing her belly that was already swelling with the miracle of life. , or just plain Kimi as she liked to be called, was a house wife and happy to be so. She was a pleasant neighbor despite how slightly nosey she could be at times. She knew the routine of her neighbor to the left of this happy married family for she'd witness all their changing moods. Her husband looked towards a window facing that house as he tried to fix his tie when a loud yell thundered through the morning air.<p>

"You loathsome little…_argh_!" the man watched curiously as someone went stumbling from the front door in nothing but work pants. The male glared up at the door as whoever had thrown him out of it threw something at his face, the item most likely being his shirt.

"What's your _problem_?" the male shouted angrily from the doorway of the house the owner of the house, a very beautiful young woman, stepped out clenching a robe to her body with one hand and fixing her messy hair with the other. She gave the male a swift kick.

"_You're_ my problem!" she yelled "it's bad enough as it is that I'm late! But then I wake up to _this_! Hayato you promised you wouldn't do this again!"

"They're fighting" Kimi moved from the kitchen towards her husband, she glanced out the window briefly before swatting her husband's hands away and fixing his tie for him.

"Matsushima-san?" she questioned and then shrugged lightly as the couple argued on allow anyone within the next six mile to know their business.

"I _did_ promise!" Hayato's voice made its way to the couple "Can you blame me? You were eager!"

"_ARGH_!"

_**SMASH!**_

Kimi didn't flinch but her husband did as the sound of a flowerpot shattering echoed through the air.

"Hold still" Kimi instructed giving the man's tie a sharp tug before she finished it and looked out the window. Poor Hayato was ducking and diving from pots and any other lawn tools that his fuming girlfriend could get her hands on as she raged. "Hm…he's getting better at that" the expecting woman commented as she watched the male duck away from an uprooted flower thrown at him and slipped his shirt on with ease. Her husband winced when Hayato got a mouthful of dirt and Daisies.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kimi laughed at her husband's question still watching Hayato run out of the gate to the house while Matsushima-san, or Umeki, yelled on and kept throwing things at him.

"Don't come back here!" the girl screamed "You'll regret the day you _ever_ messed with me when you come back!"

"He'll be fine" Kimi assured her husband "He'll be back in the afternoon and she'll forgive him. They do this once or so a month, it's like clockwork"

"…Ah" her husband nodded "Honey"

"Mm?"

"I love you…but…_never_ throw a flower pot at me"

"I wouldn't _dream_ of it" Kimi chuckled giving her beloved a goodbye kiss "Have a good day" her husband nodded.

"I know someone who won't be having a good day" he remarked casting one last look out the window as Hayato fixed his pants and hurried down the street yelling that Umeki was a 'crazy bitch' and Umeki…Well… the words that were coming out of her mouth were anything but appropriate for a woman so lovely looking to say.

Yes… it was obvious to the Ishida's that this was the start of a bad day for those two…

When Hayato was out of sight Kimi watched from the window as her husband wearily greeted Umeki before hurrying n his way. The young woman waved to him before looking Kimi's way. The happy bride smiled and waved to her neighbor and Umeki rolled her eyes throwing her hands in the air in a motion that made Kimi chuckled.

_Men_


	11. Chapter 10: The games begin

**A/N:** hi guys sorry it took so long for me to get this out, I actually meant to update the day after chapter nine but some things have come up and I don't feel very well so I've been taking my time with writing this chapter. I will, in the future, try not to let that happen again I enjoy making good chapters for you guys too much. This one's pretty long okay? So enjoy!

**Amy Williams:** You looked babo up? Lol that's so funny because I did the same thing! My friend called me a babo once and it always stuck with me XD, It makes this worth wild to hear(or rather see) you say that. It eases my worry that I'm boring you guys or otherwise confusing you all with the constantly twisting plot, it makes sense in my head but then when I look at I wonder sometimes but telling me you're hooked does encourage me greatly so Arigato gozaimasu! Oh and to answer your question from before, I meant to answer it before but somehow I failed in putting that in, yes as a matter of fact Jun is Junno ;) I'm quite the KAT-TUN fan.

**Aya:** I'll tell you now; Yuni's life plays a really big role later on in the story, far more than I originally planned actually. When I was outlining her basic information and her original role I kinda grew deeply attached, like I did with Umeki, and changed things so that she was more involved. By the time Nevermind rules was up Yuni went from a minor character to a major character to a key role. If you'd like a little nudge in the right direction Yuni is a good place to snoop for little details. But I'm kind of rambling now, sorry ^.^;;; as for the ending to the chapter...lol, well it just fit! Ending it with the consequence of both Umeki's and Hayato poor choice and proof that their relationship isn't like those perfect ones you see on TV works well not to mention it was funny.

**Wo-notice:** a relationship like that, with both being so short fused not to mention how..._violently_ the relationship started, could never fizzle out :3 they're TNT baby! X3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The games begin<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a nice day today. Definitely way too nice to be stuck inside learning that's what Jun thought. To his delight his buddies agreed with him for as soon as they parted ways with Kyona and Yuni the guys had begun contemplating what they would do on this ditch day. What would be fun enough to make this nice day even better? Kuraki suggested his favorite pass time...the gets dull after a while karaoke which was easily turned down by all. Jun grinned, why go to and sing annoying songs when something even better was starting today. Jun knew what they could do today and he knew they'd love it.<p>

"Don't you think skipping school is a bad idea?" someone, none of them obviously, asked stopping the group in their tracks.

"Who said that?" Yamato muttered from beside Jun getting shrugs and confused states from all.

"Sounded like it came from behind us" Jun said looking over his shoulder and then turning fully around but all he saw were other teens heading for school like they planned not to.

"That was weird" Ren muttered staring out at the blank space and scratching his head. Jun was too that is before he was the victim of a not so gentle whack against the back out his head.

"Ack!" he yelled as the person quickly ruffled his hair before moving on to Yamato and the Ren and so on and so forth. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he snapped rubbing his skull of the weird tingle that came with being hit in the head like that. What greeted him, and his classmates, when he turn back around was- oh great...the worlds weirdest homeroom teacher and all her pigtailed glory.

"Why would you go and skip school on such a beautiful day? How would you face the sun god?"

"...Huh?" like Jun said...Weird.

"You guys" Yamaguchi stared all of them down with an odd fond kind of look "You're all getting along so well! I love it!" she exclaimed happily.

"What is this?" Kura questioned while Jun nodded his head frowning deeply at the woman.

"You got a problem with us getting along?" if she did not only was she a hypocrite, Jun thought, but she was an idiot. Yamaguchi shook her head.

"Of course I wouldn't!" she said clenching her hand into a fist and glancing towards the sun. "Isn't getting along such a beautiful thing"

Oh geez, she was in motivational speech mode. Better get out of here while they can. Jun rolled his eyes and walked right on past the fantasizing woman with the guys close behind. With Yamaguchi behind them they could get back to more pressing matters.

"I'm hungry" Jun remarked to the others "anyone else in the mood for Takoyaki?"

"We ate that yesterday!" Ichi complained but winced when Jun turned round and swatted him on the forehead.

"you weren't complaining when I paid for you" he remarked

"Actually Nana-chan paid for me not you"

"she paid for you with the money I gave her thus I actually paid for you"

"How about Yankiniku?" Yamato suggested casually stopping the argument with ease. An annoying ruble came to Jun's stomach; he didn't care what they ate just as long as he ate something.

"I could go for Yankiniku" the boy nodded and the others cheered their agreement. Yankiniku it was then- a sudden force that felt like a bull suddenly rammed into Jun's back knocking him damn close to being bowled over. The boy stumbled back into better balance as the bull, miss weird Yamaguchi, skidded to a stop before them.

"Don't be late boys!" she told them "your beloved, beautiful sensei is waiting for you!" peace sign, salute, wink and Yamaguchi was gone running away from them all leaving utter confusion in her wake.

"..." they were speechless at first "...beloved, beautiful sensei?" Yamato's face scrunched up as if he'd just smelled something awful.

"...who was she talking about?"

Beloved, beautiful sensei? Did she mean herself? Pft! As if! Yamaguchi seemed to pride herself in informing her students she was single but the thing is...by just looking at her they already knew that much. Who would go out with such a weird dork of a woman like Yamaguchi? This woman wouldn't know sex appeal if she invented it.

Jun did though. He knew, for a fact, that there was a beloved and beautiful sensei waiting for them at Akadou and comparing her to Yamaguchi was an insult to her beauty. Her name was Matsushima Umeki but she was otherwise known as Supa Kango-shi, super nurse. Jun didn't normally faun over older woman, girls his age usually were more up his alley, but when he'd laid his eyes on this curvy woman he would never look at a regular high school girl the same.

Matsushima-sensei wasn't just cute or sexy to Jun like the rest of 3D considered her, oh no she was drop dead and bring you back to like gorgeous! She wasn't shallow either like most pretty chicks. She was a sweet woman with an aura of power but a gentle hand. The woman might be young but her personality spoke of a well experiences life in volumes...what those experiences were Jun didn't know but he did know they shaped her.

If it isn't obvious at this point just plain saying it would be the easiest way to get the point across: Taguchi Jun was obsessed with Akadou class 3D's personal nurse. He could go on describing her and listing all the amazing qualities she had just as long as he could describe and list all the reasons he didn't like Ren with his little sister. Yea, Matsushima-sensei was up there in important females with Nana-chan and Jun's mother...she was that important.

But to go on and on about Jun's love for her would take far too long and waste a great deal of everyone's time so it would better to just skip to a normal Jun practice every morning: getting as much of Matsushima-sensei's attention as he could while she did her daily checkups on the class.

"Kango-shi-san"

"Mm Taguchi-kun?" she turned to him tucking brown locks behind her ear, she had this cute habit of doing that when she was in a good mood...but getting back on track...

"My shoulders been really bothering me when I get up in the morning" Jun said rolling his right shoulder in his joint and wincing as he did, it was the truth the joint had been sore for a while but not as badly as he was making it seem. Matsushima-sensei frowned when she heard this; she weaved her way through the desk separating them and gingerly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Is it?" she questioned "where does it bother you most Taguchi-kun? Right here?" she applied pressure sending a jolt through Jun's shoulder he openly winced and she immediately removed her hand. "Gomen" she smiled bashfully turning a faint pink that made Jun grin at her.

"Its okay" he couldn't stop his grin from getting bigger and bigger and bigger from just staring at that smile.

"there doesn't seem to be anything wrong, the muscle might just be sore from overuse" she turned her gaze from his shoulder to Jun's face "get into any bad fights recently Taguchi-kun?" she was sharp.

Jun had been meeting up with these idiots from some new boy's academy, they were delinquents too but they had barely just started building a rep for themselves. Thinking they were the stuff they openly challenged Jun to a fight and of course Jun accepted...and wiped the floor with them...seven times. They were a persistent bunch though always coming back for more until Akai Hana apparently caught wind of it and set the punks straight. It's been a week now since Jun had heard from them last.

"What should I do about it?" Jun asked "is it serious?"

"No" Matsushima-sensei shook her head "just put some ice on it tonight and try not to sleep on that shoulder okay?" she smiled

"...Haai" Jun gushed the nurse nodded her head patting Jun on the head lightly before moving on. Jun sighed with content and sat back in his seat happily before the snickering reached his ears, he looked back and found that the guys were all laughing at him.

"Haaai" Honjo and Kami mimicked his previous words to their nurse and Jun of course rolled his eyes.

"Shut up" he grumbled looking forward again. To his surprise what he found was a board not filled with math problems that he knew he'd never solve but posters and weird Yamaguchi stood before them all with a band tied across her forehead. When he saw this all Jun sighed, nothing good would come of this.

"About next week's sports competition" the teacher addressed them all "since we don't have enough students I think we should focus only on Rugby" she turned to the biggest poster she had on the board "that's why I've called this 'Yankumi and 3D win at rugby mission' yay!" she was clapping...why was she clapping? Of course Yamaguchi was given utter silence and blank stares at her idea, it sounded stupid and was probably a waste of time. From the doorway Matsushima-San stood looking very amused by what she was watching for a large smiled graced her face and her shoulders shook with the laughs she was trying to hold back.

"What does Yankumi mean anyway?" Kura eventually broke the silence with this good question.

"It's my nickname" Yamaguchi answered "don't hold back, call me that" not even if her life depended on it... "We're starting late but we can still make. Let's united and win this competition! Oh!"

...

"So I have an idea" Jun remarked turning back to his buddies completely ignoring Yamaguchi thinking now was a better times as ever to tell them all of his idea he knew they'd love. "Let's go to Momo academy today"

"Huh?"

"Why?"

"The sports competition" Jun explained with a devious grin on his face "Nana told me that everyone would be practicing for their school's tennis competition"

"Eh?" the boys moved closer.

"ah yea" Ren mused from his seat "that's today isn't it?"

"Ren you knew this whole time and didn't tell anybody?" Kami accused Ren who flashed a mischievous smile and shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"I forgot" he answered

"Yuni-chan likes Tennis" Jun pointed out watching Honjo's features perk up and sweetening the deal for them "She'll definitely be playing as well"

"Let's go than" Ichi said with a determined fire in his eyes "score ourselves some hot dates!"

"Yea!"

"Anyway we're starting practice today!" Yamaguchi's annoying voice penetrated the group again and they all looked at her with eyebrows raised "Rugby is a spot where one steals and passes a ball to one goal, it's a passionate spoke"

Oh geez here she goes again...

"All for one...One for all!" she cheered and Jun rolled his eyes, what a pain.

And so rather than waste their time practicing for a competition they wouldn't win they boys went with Jun's plan and went to Kyona and Yuni's school.

It looked like millions of girls flooded the court in their tennis outfits and rackets cheering each other on as they all took turns at hitting a tennis ball. Like Jun had guys the guys were all absorbed in watching them...well all except Yamato of course, girls weren't on his top ten priorities list.

"A sports competition is nothing without girls Jun commented and his friends nodded in agreement.

"I wish half our school was girls!"

"Mhm!"

"I wish two thirds of our school were girls!"

"Mhm!"

"I wish Three thirds of our school were girls!"

"Mhm!"

"..." Yamato rolled his eye from where he stood not far from the fence where Jun and the others were crouched "that would still make it an all girls school" he remarked glancing back just in time to see a shift in the girls activities. They all did the same thing, looked behind them and then moved out of the way. Two girls appeared from the parted sea of students and to 3D's surprise Yuni was one of them. Clearing the court for them their classmates moved to the corners of the court, looks like there was going to be a friendly match between these two girls.

"Please don't hold back!" Yuni called to the girl she was facing "give me your best"

"I will, don't you worry" the girl replied from her end of the court. There was a pause as the two girls stared each other down before Yuni raised the ball over her head and struck it hard starting the match. Everyone in the area watched in silence as the two girls battled it out as hard as they possibly could. The girl Yuni was against was very good; she grunted loudly aiming the small ball to the very corners of Yuni's side of the court with hope that she wouldn't be able to catch it but Yuni was so light on her feet it was like she was just flying across the court and not running.

"HA!" The court echoed with Yuni's yell, the guys gasped and watched in awe as the ball shot across the court and the other girl just barely got to it in time. It was amazing watching Yuni play; she moved about the court with such ease but struck the ball with shocking force. Yamato wasn't going to lie, he enjoyed watching Yuni play. She didn't looked bothered or grumpy like she did when he was around, while the other girl was grunting and glaring Yuni had a smile on her face and she just reflected confidence. Not to be poetic or nothing but she moved about the court in what looked like a beautiful dance.

"Yuni -chan is so good…" Jun muttered as they watched the girl score point after point.

"Mhm" the guys hummed it was like she was dancing!

"_HA!_" Yuni yelled out scoring her winning point, the surrounding girls applauded her as she tried to catch her breath. Jun wasn't lying when he said Yuni liked tennis.

"How fun would it be to watch Yuni-chan play at our own school?" Kura gushed watching the many girls refill the court and after happily praising their fellow classmate they went back to their previous activities. From the crowd of girls Kyona suddenly appeared.

"I don't get the point of this" Kyona complained from where she stood on the tennis court waiting for her turn to come up so she could try her hand at hitting a tennis ball.

Sports competition? Wasn't that meant for guys? Yuni might like this sport but Kyona hated Tennis…

"What are you complaining for Nana-chan" Yuni mused behind her with a grin whipping sweat off her brow "look sharp; your boyfriend's checking you out"

"Eh?" Kyona looked over her shoulder following Yuni's eyes toward the far off fence where just behind the sign set up encouraging their victory over the competition. Kyona could see the boys watching from the other side of the fence. "What are they doing?" she mumbled raising an eyebrow but at the same time tugging at her skirt to make it go down a bit, this one, the tennis skirts that is, was a bit shorter than the her uniform, Kyona would never understand how Yuni could play so well knowing this fluttery skirt was this short and it wasn't a pleasing thought knowing that Ren saw her in this thing.

"Why is our school all boys?" Honjo yelled out suddenly the rest yelling in anguish as well finally getting the other girls on the court's attention.

Instantly most of the second year girls turned to fully face the fence and took a few steps back from the boys as they continued to make fools of themselves by yelling even louder and waving wildly at the girls.

"They're kind of creepy…" Yuni whispered to Kyona who simply rolled her eyes picking up a nearby tennis ball and holding the racket in her hand firmly.

"Such a pain" she spoke tossing the ball in the air and hitting it over the fence it sailed over and landed a few feet away from the boys. Almost instantly the boys charged at the ball piling on one another and fighting for it. Meanwhile Kyona and Yuni's classmates began to back away from them slowly.

"They're from Akadou academy"

"Shouldn't we call the teacher?"

"No, they'd get back at us"

The girls turned tail and ran as fast as they could, all but Kyona and Yuni though Yuni kept her distance from the fence. They watched the boys run to the fence and jump on it calling the girls to come back but they weren't going to go about doing that. Kyona laughed a bit at the stupidity of both girls and guys.

"What is wrong with you people" she chuckled "You guys act like you haven't seen the opposite sex before"

"They are a bit over bearing sometimes" Yuni muttered to her friend.

The boys groaned in defeat when Yuni and Kyona were the only ones on the court and got ready to leave as Kura took the tennis ball out of his mouth…. When the hell did he put it in his mouth?

"I don't think we're going to be practicing anymore today" Yuni voice with a sigh, she rolled her sore shoulder in its joint. "That's too bad; I was looking forward to today. Let's go Nana-chan" Kyona nodded lightly looking towards Ren and was startled to find he was looking her over, he looked her up and down twice before a smirk appeared on his face and he nodded to her as if approving the wardrobe. Kyona turned a deep shade of red.

Kura turned round and threw the tennis ball with the intent of throwing it over the fence but it instead hit the fence and bounced, bounced, bounced. The boys followed the balled until it came zooming towards them. Taking turns they quickly screamed and ducked out of the way until the little green ball zoomed past them all and hit a man on a bike in the face knocking him over. Yuni gasped and Kyona chuckled as they all cursed and took off running before the man on the bike could recover.

"Numbskulls" she muttered to herself turning round and heading off the court with Yuni close behind her. Serves them right for trying to spy on them while they practiced for this tennis competition… didn't they have their own thing to get ready for? Akadou was big on Rugby and knowing Yamaguchi-sensei they had to be signed up for something.

"You want to get Ramen after school today?" Kyona asked casually as they made their way back to their school, she swung her racket while she walked Yuni thought about it and then shook her head.

"I need to go home and practice for the competition" Yuni mused hold her hand in a fist "Fighting!"

"You're _far_ too serious about this Yuni…"

"I don't think you're serious enough"

* * *

><p>"I thought at least one of them would come to practice…"<p>

Ojou was moping from where she sat across from Umeki and Baba-sensei and next to Takano-sensei. Just like Umeki had guessed none of the boys showed up for this catch up practice that Ojou had organized for them, she really thought they would be motivated to go out into the field and play a sport like Rugby.

"It's to be expected" Takano-sensei said to Ojou "My class as already practiced to perfection" Umeki nodded her head slowly at the newest teacher's words. Umeki loved the boys but even she knew they had little to no chance of winning. They lacked the motivation not to mention enough knowledge of the game rules to keep from being fouled out a bunch of times, the fouls alone would do them in. "Man" Ojou complained "They just don't have motivation, they just keep saying "it's a pain" or "it's lame" you never know if you don't try!"

"Yamaguchi-sensei" Umeki chuckled taking a sip of her drink and shaking her head a little "You know how those boys are, you couldn't have possibly thought that they would immediately love the idea it'll take some time"

"If nothing changes, 3D will have to forfeit" Baba-sensei pointed out and Umeki immediately winced, that wasn't something that Ojou would want to hear right about now and it was obvious on her face.

"I won't let that happen!" the woman snarled, she shot out of her seat and gripped the collar of the male teachers track suit.

"Ya…Yamaguchi-sensei" Takano-sensei spoke with wide eyes rising to her feet with tentative hands as if she wanted to stop the teacher but wasn't sure if she could. Umeki could see the poor man's face turning shades of blue.

"Yankumi…" Umeki stood up now about to break the two up as Ojou growled on and Baba-sensei wheezed.

"Yamaguchi-sensei" he breathed out "it hurts!"

"Baba-sensei…how can you say that?" the woman growled

"…ah…Konbanwa…" this voice was new and it stopped the four adults in their struggle making them look over their shoulders at its owner. Takano-sensei did a complete about face so she fully faced this person a great big smile etched her face and though Umeki held onto Ojou's wrist to try and stop her but when saw who was talking as well she paused in her actions. Ojou was the last to look and her already tight grip became even tighter.

"Na-Natsume-sensei!" she gasped "Why are you…"

"Natsume-sensei" Takano-sensei gushed smiling brightly not even bothering to look back as Ojou released her tight grip and practically threw poor Baba-sensei back into his seat and began playing with her hair. The force of the throw nearly made Umeki topple over as well but she kept strong on her heels and gripped the table to keep from losing her balance as she too looked at the handsome doctor. She looked to the two teachers across the table; oh they were blushing and fiddling with their hair like a couple of giddy school girls over a new student in their class. These girls had it bad and it would be useless trying to get any words in while they were so…eager to talk to Natsume.

"Why are you here?" Ojou asked as Umeki decided to plop back into her seat and wait to greet her sensei.

"Ayukawa-sensei invited me"

"…eh?" the cuteness in their voices had completely disappeared at the mention of the other Akadou nurse. Uh oh…kittens got claws and they're about to use them.

"Baba-sensei" Umeki brought her glass to her lips and watched with amusement as the curly haired bubbly nurse came bounding over to the table and linked arms with Natsume. Was it just Umeki or were there flames of rage coming from Ojou and Takano at this point? "You're about to witness a cat fight like no other"

"What a coincidence!" Ayukawa spoke in her high pitch girlie voice

"Ayukawa-sensei…jumping ahead of us?" Takano shot venom with her tone as her hands moved from her hair to begin crossed tightly.

"Not at all!" Ayukawa spoke in a tone of innocence Umeki could see right through "we're here on work, to talk about the medical check-ups" if this was a professional meeting it sure hell didn't look like it "the nurse and doctor of the school have to be in close contact with each other" Ayukawa cast Natsume her cutesy smile "Isn't that right Natsume-sensei?"

"Uh...Hai" the male nodded awkwardly.

"Is that so?" Umeki was finally given attention as she turned her glass in her hands. Ayukawa frowned slightly and a smile graced Natsume-sensei's face when they looked her way. The young woman stared up at the two with a look of disinterest but showed hints of amusement. "And why was I not invited to this meeting, I am the only one that tends to 3D after all" a guilty look crossed Natsume's face while Ayukawa pouted ever so slightly.

"Ayukawa-sensei said you would be in Inaba for most of the day..." the male paused for a moment "with your boyfriend" there was an emphasis on the word 'Boyfriend' but Umeki had missed it. She frowned arching a brow at Ayukawa; she was a conniving little fox when she wanted to be that was for sure.

What was with all this conspiring against one another? Natsume-sensei was a nice catch but Umeki already had an employee in that department, if Ayukawa wanted some alone time with the young doctor so she could try and swoon him all she had to do was ask. Umeki would rather not stand in the way.

"My boyfriend and I are currently not on speaking terms Ayukawa-sensei" Umeki stated locking eyes with the fellow nurse "you know that"

"...apparently so..." Ayukawa replied with a weakening smile. That was when it clicked for Umeki: without even realizing it she had somehow gotten herself involved in this little cat fight over sensei. She looked from the nervous eyes of Ayukawa to the sharp stares of Takano and Ojou then back at Ayukawa. Umeki gained a pompous grin upon her new revelation, they considered her a threat. This would prove to be fun; Umeki always did like a good challenge.

"Well since we're all here why don't we eat together?" Natsume suggested to Ayukawa's horror.

"Of course!" Ojou and Takano chorused in union.

"Please sit here!" Ojou spoke motioning to Takano's seats which was right next to her's.

"No sit here!" Takano picked up the other chair on their side and before anyone knew it the two women were shamelessly playing tug of war with the chair.

"Let go!"

"No _you_ let go!"

"Natsume-sensei" Ayukawa decided to jump in "since this is a meeting and all..." Umeki rolled her eyes, at this rate sensei would be standing up all night.

"Baba-sensei" she mused to the only other male at the table "do you mind if sensei sits next to you? I think he might be more comfortable that way..."

"of course" the man nodded "Sensei, sit here!" he waved Natsume over as Umeki shifted her seat so that the one between her and Baba was vacant and just as expected Natsume gratefully took the seat ending the feud. As the doctor got comfortable the remaining people standing, that is Ayukawa, Takano and Ojou, collectively glared at poor Baba.

"Baba..." Umeki smirked and tried not to laugh.

This would be _far_ too easy.

* * *

><p>"I think I like this place Noona"<p>

Park Yun Lee turned her gaze from the pamphlet she had been given by the worker she just spoken to, her eyes turned to the short boy standing beside her in front of the entrance of a big cram school building. The girl nibbled on her bottom lip and looked back at the building again.

"...I don't know Yon..." she muttered "this is pretty far from Momo, It would be dark out by the time I got here..." the young child frowned deeply when she said this and sent her a deep glare but on his cute little face all Yuni could do was smile.

"Noona!" the boy addressed his older sister sharply and in a stern, lecturing like voice "I'll be in junior high school by then! I'm too old to have you picking me up all the time!" he crossed his arms tightly and scowled "it's embarrassing!"

"Alright alright" Yuni chuckled out "but until then you're still my little Yon-Yon" she bent down and pinched her brothers cheeks. Feeling utterly embarrassed the boy quickly swatted her hands away.

"_Noona_!" he yelled in horror

"Noona will _always_ take care of you" Yuni informed the boy ruffling his hair and laughing lightly. This was the infamous Park Yong Sook, Yuni little brother and the reason Yuni never did much outside of school. Kyona had grown fond of calling him Yon-kun and the boy had taken to the name like glue. He was a smart kid with a very bright looking future and Yuni would make sure he did, that was the reason they were here and not home. "come on, let's go home" Yuni held out her hand to her brother after tucking the pamphlet she had into her bag, Yon nodded and took her hand just as a group of boy were exciting the building and made their way past the siblings.

"Noona why don't we go to a restaurant like Hyung always does?" Yon asked as they turned in the opposite direction and began to walk home.

"Because your big brother is a _spoiled brat_ who doesn't know that a good home cooked meal is better for you" Yuni chuckled swing their joined hands back and forth playfully

"Then you must _really_ be healthy" Yon pointed out with a grin "you always eat at home"

"That's right!" Yuni giggled. They would have just kept walking all the way home but something caught her ears a familiar voice.

"Hey man!" it barked out "that hurt!" that voice, who did it sound like? It was so familiar... Yuni turned and looked over her shoulder from what she could see there was a crowd before the cram school.

"I'm sorry..."

"..Takasugi?"

"Ichimura..." Ichimura..._Ichimura_! Ichi-kun! That was one of Nana's friends from Akadou! What was he doing here? From what Yuni understood those boys didn't do much studying so they would have no business being here. She wondered...

"Man it's been a long time!" Yuni heard Ichi addressing someone as she and her brother turned around and made their way towards the crowd but she didn't hear what the person said in reply. By the time Yuni was standing right behind the boys there was that crowd of guys who had just left the cram school walking away from them.

"What was that?" Kazama looked at Ichi "someone you know?"

"Mm" Ichi hummed

"He's got a pretty bad attitude!" Kura remarked, it appeared they hadn't noticed that she was standing behind them. Yuni looked down at her brother before she looked at the boys again.

"Anno...Konbanwa..." she spoke up and collectively the boys jumped and whipped their heads around.

"Yuni-chan!" the girl smiled briefly hearing the excitement in their voices.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yuni asked curving an elegant brow until it disappeared under the folds of her amber bangs "I thought you guys don't like to study"

"We should be asking you the same thing" that was Ogata Yamato speaking in his ever so cynical tone that he always seem to use when talking to Yuni. That was one of the reasons he bothered her so very much. "Nana-chan said you don't like being out at night"

"And besides" Honjo jumped in "Yuni is really smart right? So I wouldn't expect you to need cram school"

"I don't" Yuni shook her head "it's for my brother"

"your brother?" at the mention of him Yon released Yuni's hand and found himself latching onto his big sisters waist and she without much thought placed a hand atop his head.

"Yong Sook" the boy looked down as Yuni did "these are some of Noona's friends, can you say hi?" it must have been very surprising to see such a small child clinging to Yuni. His hair wasn't a bright amber like Yuni's was, it was pitch black and it looked almost like he'd just gotten out of bed. He was so small his backpack looked to be all that made up his upper body. He pulled his face from his sister's jacket and stared at the much older boys before him and his sister.

"Hi" he said but that was all that he said.

"He's a little shy" Yuni informed the boys "he's going to junior high school at the end of this year, so we've been looking for a better cram school for when he does"

"Ahh" they boys collectively hummed

"So that makes you a really smart kid huh?" Kura addressed Yon with a friendly tone "I'm so jealous!"

"Noona is _way_ smarter than me!" Yon replied looking up at Yuni "right Noona?" Yuni chuckled still patting her brother's head.

"Who were those guys you were talking to?" Yuni asked nodding her head in the direction behind them "do you know them Ichi-kun?"

"Those uniforms are from Aoshiba" Yon pointed out as the Akadou boys looked over their shoulder where those snobby guys once were.

"Hmm Aoshib-_**AOSHIBA**_?" Honjo whipped his head sounding very surprised "isn't that where the really smart kids go?"

"Mm" Yuni nodded "How do you know someone from there Ichi-kun?"

"Well...I went to Aoshiba for junior high" Ichi replied with a light chuckle but his friends weren't chuckling at all.

"_EH_?" was the collective yell that hurt Yuni's ears, was it so surprising that Ichi-kun went to Aoshiba once? Yuni kind of expected as much, Ichi-kun spoke differently from his friends though the difference was faint Yuni's sharp ears could pick it up.

"Yea...I fell behind so I couldn't go to high school there" the boy explained

"But it's cool just being there once!" Honjo spoke excitingly.

"I... Wouldn't say it is" Yuni muttered under her breath low enough so that the boys didn't hear. She looked down at her brother when she said this.

"But you can't tell now can you?" Ichi chuckled and his friends of course chuckled as well speaking their agreements before walking on. Well that was an interesting detour, guess Nana was right when she said that these boys were more than just their appearance...but then again from her own experience Yuni should have known as much.

"Yuni-chan" Honjo brought Yuni out of her thoughts "are you coming?"

"Eh?" she gave the boy a confused look, what did he mean was she coming? "Coming where?"

"To hang out with us of course!" Yuni's poor bottom lip just wasn't catching a break today. She had to admit she was very weary of agreeing to this, especially with not only Jun but Nana also not present being otherwise preoccupied with visiting grandparents at home, the boys seemed harmless enough but without that assurance the Taguchi siblings brought...

"We really should be heading home now" Yuni voiced before patting her brothers head "let's go"

"Awe but Yuni-chan we're going to go bowling!" Kura pointed out, this got Yon's attention.

"Noona" he said "I want to go bowling! Let's go bowling!"

"Eh?" Yuni suddenly way dragged by her brother towards the boys "but!" suddenly Yuni felt like she was the younger sibling as Yon took her hand and quickly circled her fingers around someone else's "_Yon-kun_" she felt her cheeks grow hot "this is really rude"

"Its okay" Honjo gave Yuni's hand a light squeeze "come on we'll have fun I promise"

Ah Hell did she really have any choice now?

"...okay" Yuni nodded holding onto Honjo's hand

* * *

><p>"You have your own practice Natsume-sensei?"<p>

"Yes but it's actually my dad's hospital"

"_eeeeeehh_?"

"So that means...you'll take it over in the future?"

"That's my plan"

"_oooooooh_"

Oh god, Umeki couldn't take much more of this. No drink in the world could make this bearable. What had started as light conversation about everyone's day turned into what felt like an interviewer for Natsume-sensei. Baba had been easily pushed into the background and so long as Umeki kept her mouth shut it was like she wasn't there. Takano, Ayukawa and Ojou were transfixed by the young doctor giggling and blushing with everything he told them.

"Natsume-San is a very nice guy" Umeki pointed out "he gave me the job I have now"

"That was only because I begged him to" Natsume chuckled turning his gaze to where she sat beside him "he thought you might scare the patients because you looked so grumpy. I saw the talent you had though"

"Yea when I told you my father use to work in Natsume-san's hospital maybe" Umeki chuckled smiling cunningly at her sensei.

"She sure has an angle on him" Takano muttered to Ayukawa who slowly nodded.

"She's his head nurse so she gets to spend more time with him too" she complained "how annoying"

"Mm" Takano nodded "so Natsume-sensei" she added cutting Umeki and Natsume's nice conversation short "your father is a doctor too?"

"Hai" Natsume nodded "my grandfather and great-grandfather were both doctors too so I'll be the fourth generation"

"_Sugoooi_" the two women squealed out, Umeki rolled her eyes.

_Women_

"Is that so?" Ojou spoke up suddenly "everyone keeps telling me I should be fourth generation, I would rather be a teacher" Umeki almost spit out her drink when Ojou was finished talking

"Fourth generation?" the others chorused while Umeki coughed trying not to choke on the big gulp of air and drink she had swallowed down.

"Yamaguchi" she coughed fixing her former teacher with a stare.

"Ah!" she realized her slip up

"What does your family do?" Natsume asked curiously and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Anno... Takoyaki shop..."

"...ah"

"It's getting late" Umeki decided checking the nearest watched. She'd played enough with her coworkers and she had to get up early tomorrow "I'll be leaving first"

"Are you sure Matsushima-sensei?" Baba said for the first time this whole night without being interrupted Umeki nodded her head standing up and almost immediately Natsume stood up as well.

"I should be going too" he said "I'll walk with you"

"You're leaving?" the women of the table spoke in united horror at the thought that he would be leaving with Umeki.

"Sorry" he spoke "but Matsushima and I have a new patient coming in in the morning, we should both go to sleep early"

"...is that so..."

"Goodnight" Oh the smug look Umeki gave the girls at the table as she walked away from the table with Natsume beside her. The two were silent for most of the walk until; finally, Umeki broke the silence. "Do we really have a patient in the morning?" she asked gazing at her sensei, she didn't know that! Natsume tried his best not to crack a smile but he eventually did.

"No" he answered "we don't"

"Sensei" Umeki gasped as the male now chuckled "you sly man!" the two laughed together as they walked on "I don't know if you can tell but they female staff have become your fan club"

"I noticed" Natsume chuckled out nodding his head and sighing "it's too bad for them that I like someone else though"

"Mm?" now he had Umeki's attention "you do?"

"Hai, a girl I met a long time ago when I was a child" Natsume explained with a fond smile "I just recently met her again"

"That's so romantic" Umeki hummed with a large grin "do I get to meet her sensei? She's a lucky girl"

"Maybe one day" Natsume replied stopping just as the two reached the point that they had to part "well my house is that way"

"Right" Umeki nodded "goodnight Sensei" the male waved before he was on his way and she was on her's. It didn't take her very long to get home after that, the walk was really rather uneventful for the most part. There had been a moment when she was walking through Shirokin tunnel that she had this unnerving feeling she was being watched but other than that she made it home safely.

"welcome home" Hayato spoke from the living room when Umeki stepped into the house, silence met him as Umeki fixed him with a glare and made her way to the kitchen. "you're still not talking to me?" there was a shuffling sound as Umeki set her bag on the table and before she could move away from the table he had her cornered with his arms on either side keeping her from getting away.

"...I just bought this table Hayato" Umeki remarked "please don't make me have to break it so soon"

"She speaks!" Hayato chuckled into his girlfriend's ear. He moved his hands from gripping the table to holding onto her petite waist. Umeki sighed, she knew eventually he would get tired of the silent treatment but being stubborn as ever Umeki wasn't going to let him off the hook so easy. She huffed turned her head away from his face "come on Uki" Hayato sighed "it was a week ago, I've said I'm sorry ever since"

"Just words" Umeki countered

"I bought you flowers"

"Flowers die"

"And chocolate!" Hayato added wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist when she tried to move away. She didn't reply this time, just crossed her arms and huffed again "they were your favorite too, remember? In the big blue box?" still silence, he would have to work a bit harder this time "how about we go on a date then?"

"_Hayato_" Umeki glared at him reaching down to pry his hands off her but he held strong.

"A nice date at really nice restaurant" he added "and then a movie how does that sound?"

"I'm really busy with work" she tried to say coldly but Hayato could see just by the way she looked him at the corner of her eye that the offer appealed to her better nature.

"Then when you're free" he said nuzzling Umeki's neck "please Uki-chan"

"...bah!" finally she pushed herself free with enough force that Hayato fell backwards onto the floor "Fine!" she turned to face him "but only if you _promise_ what happen last week won't happen again and if you break your promise this time" a dark glare came to Umeki's face "I'm taking your family _assets_"

_Family assets?_

Hayato went wide eyed when he realized where his girlfriend was now pointing.

"_Hai_!" he squeaked out. With that said Umeki stormed out of the room and into the living room promptly changing the channel Hayato had been watching to something else. "She's...so _scary_ sometimes"

* * *

><p>"I've never seen a girl that doesn't know how to bowl before" Yamato had commented to himself but Yon had heard. He shifted his seat so he was next to Yamato and watched as Kura was trying to instruct Yuni on what to do.<p>

"Noona doesn't go out a lot" he said

"...Noona?" Yamato gave the boy a curious look.

"My big sister" Yon restated "she's always worrying about me. Do you know we've been walking around for three hours looking for a good cram school?" Yamato whistled at this information, that's dedication right there. "I worry about her sometimes" Yon said and sat back in his seat, he kept his eyes on his sister. "I know she wants to have fun too but she's so worried about taking care of me that she misses out. She picks me up from cram school as soon as she gets out of class and she cooks for me a lot too"

"…Where are your parents?" Yamato asked arching a brow at the boy, that was what parents are for aren't they? They take care of the children while they learn and have fun. Yon frowned at this question.

"They're busy" that was the same thing Yuni had said when Yamato asked her "My dad is a professor in this big college. It's really far away so he doesn't come home much but he calls to make sure we're okay every day" even though he said this he smile brightly so it must have not been a big deal to him.

"And you're mom?" he knew he'd struck a nerve when Yon slowly hung his head and stared down at his lap.

"I… don't know who my mom is" he answered after a few minutes of silence "Noona says she's a really important person and she works really hard for us… but I don't know what she looks like"

"So it's just you and your big sister?"

"Mm" the boy nodded "so I try really hard to be smart for her so I can take care of myself and she won't have to work as hard! I want to take care of Noona like she takes care of me"

"Is that why you hold her hand when you guys walk around?" Yamato snickered out at how determined the kid sounded, most boys Yon-kun's age were always this determined about one thing or another.

"Noona doesn't like to walk alone in the dark" Yon answered, well there was something interesting. "I think it's because she's afraid of the dark but she always tells me it's complicated"

"You don't have an idea why she doesn't like to be in the dark alone? Yamato questioned and Yon of course shook his head.

"But holding her hand make her feel better" does it?

"Yon!" Yuni's voice cut off their conversation with a loud yelp of a cheer. The two looked up at the girl, she had a bright smile on her beautiful face and she pointed at the screen over their heads "Look! Look! Noona got a strike!" she giggled after she said this and began bouncing on her toe clapping her hands happily. Yamato smirked snorting out a slight laugh at her childish actions, either she usually sucked at bowling or she _really_ didn't get out much like everyone kept saying.

"Good job Noona!" Yon cheered to his sister.

"Again, again!"

"…Noona it's not your turn anymore"

"E-eh?" Yuni looked back at the screen in surprise to see that her name was no longer highlighted "It's not?" at this Yamato couldn't hold it in anymore, he laughed loudly at her.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you can carry him?"<p>

"Yea I'm fine, he doesn't weigh a thing!"

"Anno...okay but if he gets too heavy"

"Don't worry about it" Yamato watched Honjo smile bashfully at Yuni as she walked beside him in the group. His friend had grown utterly smitten with Yun Lee not at all bother by the fact that she refused to talk about herself. "It's no trouble at all it's because of us he wore himself out like that"

"...Arigatou" Yuni smiled at Honjo before reaching up as patting her brothers head from where he was, off in dream land while his body was left behind to be carried by Honjo. At least Yamato learned some things today. Though Yuni seemed to despise her older brother the opposite could be said for the youngest, Yong Sook was his name, and the young boy equally adored his sister. Through the whole night as the group moved from place to place they stuck together. Yuni would make sure her brother didn't get hurt in each new location and Yon-kun helped his sister understand a good number of the games that they played, she really doesn't get out much, and held his sisters hand when they walked the streets.

Yon-kun had proved to be a good source of information, he talked a lot and with the right questions it was all about his Noona, or big sister. That was where Yamato was going to start so he could learn this big secret of Yuni's. This would be a fun game to play.

"Yuni-chan" Ichi spoke up when Yuni seemed satisfied that Honjo wasn't bothered by carrying her brother "How do you and Yon-kun know about Aoshiba?"

"Yon use to go to their elementary school" Yuni answered with a slight smile "he was the smartest in his class but…"

"But?" Ren repeated

"They started to treat him differently you know? Because he was so smart and stuff. They gave him special treatment and they let him off the hook whenever he did something wrong" Yuni explained "I didn't want Yon thinking he could get away with stuff like that so I took him out of Aoshiba and enrolled him in the school he's in now" that made enough sense, she didn't want her little brother to grow up a spoiled brat "Aoshiba boys are snobbish jerks anyway" Yuni remarked "I know their kind well"

"Their kind?" Honjo cast Yuni a curious look no longer blushing as Yuni held onto the fabric of his blazer sleeve as she walked. Yuni nodded.

"They think that they're better than those who aren't up to par with them and they pick on them for it" she explained looking at the ground as she spoke "they make others lives a living hell just because they feel like they're better"

"…" Yamato frowned staring hard at Yuni "Is that what happen to you at your old school?"

"….this is as far as you guy have to go" Yuni changed the subject "Yon and I can walk the rest of the way without any trouble" the group stopped walking while Yuni turned to Honjo and gently shook him away "Yon…Yong Sook"

"Are you sure Yuni-chan" Honjo rose an eyebrow at the girl "we really don't mind"

"I'm sure" Yuni answered quickly helping her brother to the ground as he sleepily rubbed his eyes "come on Yon we're going home now, say bye to Noona's friends"

"….Good night" the boy yawned taking his sisters hand of course the boy waved patting the kid on the head and just like that the siblings walked on ahead and into the night. Yamato frowned, now he really needed to know what happen with that girl's school.

"Let's go" Yamato spoke up turning around sharply and walking down the road.


	12. Chapter 11: Olives and Hazel

**A/N:** Here's another update you guys! ^.^ There's some more Yuni/Yamato moments in this chapter and a rather scary Yuni so enjoy!

**Amy Williams:** It is a shame that he left but I'll always love him too lol. As for Yuni she's a tightly guarded vault so it at will take a while just keep trying ^.^

**Wo-notice:** Thanks! I've always felt bad for Baba-sensei he's so…disregarded

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Olives and Hazel<strong>

* * *

><p>"I bet you think you've got this competition won already don't you?"<p>

The harsh roll of the touch in these words drifted into Kyona's ear from all the way down the hall. The brutal intent of the tone had stopped her mid-sentence of what she had been talking to Nao about. The coal haired girl gave her a curious look but Kyona didn't give her much mind, she slowly turned her head to look down the hall where that bullying tone had come from.

Taguchi Kyona did not like what she saw.

There were some upperclassmen on the second year floor. Usually the seniors kept to their own space on the top floor of the building but occasionally, if the correct senior was crossed, they would come down from their high horses on the third floor and remind their kohai who was the top of the food-chain. Why would this not very common but otherwise normal event suddenly leave Kyona so displeased? Simple enough question with a simple enough answer: from the distance between Kyona and this group of roughly seven seniors the Akadou girlfriend could see within the small break in the group curling locks of amber hair and a stoic expression that, to Kyona, easily gave away the victims distress. That added onto the words spoke made it easy to know who their victim today was and Kyona would have none of it. She turned towards the hall sharply and began walking towards them. The girl who stood among them stared blankly ahead not surrendering any emotion to the older girls; this should be the right thing to do right? They'll eventually get bored and go away wouldn't they? Not these girls, they were here on a mission.

"Hisa is the Tennis champ around here" one of the shorter girls spoke in an uppity tone "it's her _right_ to win and go up against the Kurogin girls"

"The only thing that's needlessly standing in the way is you" a girl beside the shorter girl added

"I would be running for the hills if I were you" another girl flanking the left of the group snickered out "Hisa-chan's boyfriend is head of the areas toughest gang. She _could_ just as easily make you disappear but she's being nice so drop out of the competition"

"Get sick for the day"

"Spontaneously go on vacation"

"Fake an injury"

"Say it's a family emergency"

"Pretend you were kidnapped and got away"

"Just _go away_"

By the time Kyona had reached the group they were shouting their suggestions at the junior in a union of words that could not be separated from one another but still the young girl remained stone face. She stopped a distance and crossed her arms glaring at the girls as after a while they all began to cackle loudly at the second year.

"She thinks she's _so_ hot because she use to be the hottest thing in Korea" one girl cackled out "believed me honey the cars around here make hotter road kill than you"

"Koreans must have _really low_ standards" another mused

"I heard she was pretty low on the food-chain there too" a third girl chipped in before turning to the girl. Kyona tried her best not to snarl as the girl reached out and grabbed a handful of the kohai's hair "is that why you came here? To get a new start" her friends cackled on as this girl pouted in fake sympathy "changed your hair color, got a little surgery done and hope you can become popular here? How pathetic" pathetic? This girl? If only they knew who they were dealing with.

"Park Yun Lee" a fourth girl chirped "what a weird name, it's very ugly sounding don't you think?" her friends laughed on nodding their heads in agreement.

"She's been in so many relationships too, what a whore!" a fifth girl laughed "no wonder they don't last very long! She's as ugly as her name is!" the girl who had her hair muttered her agreement before giving the kohai's hair a not so gentle looking tug. Yuni, who had been silently taking all of this abuse, jerked her head slightly tugging her curly hair free so that it could once again drop to the side of her face.

Not wanting to jump in just yet and possibly make matters worse Kyona kept her distance and watched Yuni. Her face may have been blank but she was showing all the visible signs she normally does when she's in great distress. She was nibbling on her bottom lip, a habit that never failed to show her nerves, and her hand that were in front of her barely stayed that way, they kept moving from in front of her to her sides to behind her to her sides again. The last big sign was the face that those light eyes of her's held gave in to her nerves unlike her expression. They would look each girl in the eye for less than a half a minute before returning to the ground or straight ahead.

"Nana-chan" Nao spoke in a soft whisper from behind Kyona but the girl shook her head.

"_Shh_" she snapped watching on with sharp eyes.

"I heard she slept with her last teacher" a sixth girl added for good measure "such a girl doesn't _deserve_ to play an honorable sport such as tennis"

"Maybe we should be careful" the first girl suggested "she's friends with that Akadou chick. You know, the one who's boyfriend got arrested a while back for those muggings"

"I heard this morning that his crew ganged up on some guy under Shirokin tunnel last night and beat his head in with pipes" the third girl added

"The fliers are everywhere" the fifth nodded her head "but Hisa-chans boyfriend fought those boys before, they're nothing but a bunch of wimps! They can't do anything right!" the girls would have cackled on for hours picking at Yuni but sudden the seventh girl raised a hand to silence them all. She was the tallest of the six other girls around her and through their jeering and cackling she stood silent, arms crossed, smirking at every insult her friend could come up with to throw at Yuni but now it appeared she was ready to speak her peace.

"Yuni" she said in almost a motherly tone that was laced with hate and arsenic "I'm not here to make your life a living hell, it may seem that way but I'm not" Hisa smiled a crocodiles grin as she spoke "I just feel since I've been in this country longer and well...I've been on this _earth_ longer that_ I_ have the right to go up against Kurogin in the tennis competition. I'm more experienced than you; I _am_ older than you and...Well... I've competed in more tournaments than you I'm sure. I've matched up with the best of the best that Japan has to offer and well...you..._haven't_." she looked Yuni in the eyes momentarily before Yuni looked away and bit down hard on her bottom lip, Hisa continued. "I just think it would be in your best interest and do our school the honor it deserves if you duck out of this one for me, but I have to hear you say you give up"

...silence... Yuni wouldn't say a word.

Not very pleased with the lack of reaction Hisa appeared to go for a darker route. She reached out and gripped Yuni's shirt bundling the fabric up and pulling the shorter girl up until she was on her toes. "Listen you ungrateful little _bitch_" Hisa snarled Kyona felt her muscles tighten and she glared daggers at the threatening figure. She couldn't act, not just yet. "I have worked _too hard_ and _too long_ for this just to have some useless little Korean come in and take it away from me" Hisa growled in Yuni's face "I can make your life in this school a living hell and I'll do so gladly. I will make it my mission for this year and the year you're a senior to make every day you come in this building worse than the last if you don't throw the competition" her threats had substance to back them up. Maiyuri Hisa was the senior who got what she wanted or there was hell to pay, Kyona had seen many a girl transfer out of Momo because they stood in her way. The other juniors in the hall stopped what they were doing and watched at a distance, they watched their idol be victimized but made no effort to stop it or defend Yuni because they knew just like Kyona did.

Of all the seniors to cross Yuni crossed the wrong one.

She only seemed to be making the girl angrier by not reacting or responding to her threats if anything Yuni gained a look of boredom from within her distress and this did not sit well with Hisa but what came out of her mouth next, and Kyona from that day on said that was a nail in the seniors coffin she'd never pry off, was the mother of all things you should _never_ say to Yuni.

"you heard of the golden hawks right?" she spoke smugly "well my boyfriend so happens to lead that gang, if you don't wise up quick all I have to do is send him a little text on my phone here" she held up her pink phone with free hand "and he'll be on his way to your little brothers middle school in five minutes, _catch my drift_?" a tense silence drifted through the hallway as no one dared to speak after this threat. Some girls grew very pale and shook while others gained all knowing grins.

"...uhoh" Kyona heard Nao mutter from behind her while Kyona winced. Uhoh was right. Poor, stupid upperclassmen Hisa, if she wasn't so busy on her high of being the supposed top dog of the school like the other seniors she would have known what the juniors and freshmen knew too well: you _never_ threaten Yuni's little brother.

You see there was a reason Yuni was so idolized and loved by her peers and Kohai. She was smart, pretty and one of the sweetest girl you could ever hope to meet. However Yuni wasn't just loved as an idol she was feared to the equivalent of a god. Why? Because when it came to Yon-kun Yuni wasn't just a sister cub, she was a teeth bearing, razor claws drawn, brute strength, in your face and make you want to die tiger mother and she could take a long list of teasing and bullying to her own person, it was almost like she really didn't care what happen to her sometimes, but she _didn't_ like it when you threatened Yon-kun. A handful of the girls in this very hall who looked ready to cry right now beard the claw marks of their brush with the tiger and none of them would forget it.

All eyes were on Yuni now with faint curiosity, she could stand up to her classmates and kohai all she wants but would she really go at it with Maiyuri Hisa? Her boyfriend was a gang leader! She could get seriously hurt! Yuni changed when the threat seemed to finally sink in, she released her bottom lip from the torture of being bitten, her fidgety hands settled to a neat fold in front of her and with an uncharacteristic tilt of her head to the side her light eyes smoldered into a dark olive color. Oh yes, she was going to do it alright. Kyona took a couple of steps back pushing Nao with her and crossed her arms.

And now the show begins.

"...are you done?" Yuni finally spoke lining the hall and all those within with icicle with her cold tone. She stared Hisa in the eyes now as her now freed bottom lip formed a deep frown "I'm sorry, I was just waiting for you to finish your..._adorable_ little speech. It would have been very rude to interrupt you while you were so passionately speaking _Senpai_" a wicked smirk curved the corner of Yuni's lips and all Hisa could do was scowl at her.

"Don't look down on me" she barked "I have my phone right here, I'll even call him right in front of you" with her free hand the senior flipped open her sleek pink phone. Nao hissed in a breath and Kyona shook her head softly, Hisa was just digging herself a deeper grave. Yuni's hand moved like lighting grabbing hold of the phone before Hisa could even think to start dialing her boyfriend's number. The amber haired girl easily yanked the phone free and with her other hand pried Hisa's grip from her uniform. She took a step back and examined to phone.

"...what cheap plastic" Yuni remarked as she examined the phone for a moment before a loud snap echoed through the hall and the seven seniors gasped, Yuni had broken the phone in half. The seniors had their round of insults and name calling now the ball was in the junior's court, it was Yuni's turn to play. Keeping the pieces in her hands Yuni slowly locked her eyes on the first girl to start throwing insults at her "it's funny you should mention road kill" she addressed the girl "wasn't your fathers restaurant just forced to close down because they discovered you were feeding customers animals they found on the street struck by cars?"

"That's not!" the girl snapped color draining from her face "how did you-" Yuni moved on to the next girl.

"and you" she spoke calmly "your standards are so low you'll go a round with anything that has a pulse" her wicked smirk curved even higher as she paused "or maybe you prefer cold flesh over warm..._allegedly_" she added with a dark implication. This girl, like the first, turned a ghost white she turned to the first girl with wide horrified eyes.

"That hasn't gotten out to the news yet" she whispered harshly "how does she know about that?" but Yuni again was moving on.

"Tell me" she addressed the third girl who squeaked in response "how did it feel to be in my shoes in Okinawa? Did the bullies there just say too much for you? Could you just not take it anymore so you moved to the mainland, changed your name, Begged your parents for the money to get you that new nose and well... Other things" this girl shot a hand to her nose and glared daggers at Yuni who was now smiling like an evil monster "your parents are almost bankrupt you know" she added salt to the wound and a dark laugh "I don't even know _how_ you can even afford to go here! Your parents had to _beg_ my mother for money to borrow so you could keep your house!" she laughed on as she moved along the ling skipping Hisa to claw at the fourth girl "and for your information" her smile dropped for a moment as she glared at this girl "my name was given to me by my father, and it means lotus flower. So far as I know that is a beautiful thing compared to an ugly, hairy, red mouthed demon... Akajita-senpai"

"That's not what I was named after" she snapped angrily.

"Coming from someone who" Yuni was starting on the next girl in the lineup but she couldn't complete her sentence, she burst into fits of giggles before she could go on "...someone whose been caught in the red light district..._five times_ each time with a different guy! You have no right to call me a whore! Nor does your little friend here" she meant the sixth girl who cowered behind the fifth as if those now dark olive eyes of Yuni's couldn't pierce her soul and drag out her darkest secrets for all to hear "didn't you get your junior high teacher _arrested_ after you were caught with him in a love motel?"

"Stop it!" the sixth girl cried "it was a mistake! I didn't know what I was doing!"

"...I'm sure you didn't" Yuni frown with fake sympathy before her eyes once again met Hisa. The senior before her scowled and crossed her arms as Yuni, with her head still tipped in such and unYuni-like way, moved her hands from the front of her to behind her and her eyes examined the girl "and then there's _you_" Yuni remarked her smirk returning to her.

"Gonna pry into me now?" Hisa laughed out seemingly unimpressed "give me your worse; I don't have anything to hide. I'm proud of all I've done"

"I wouldn't be" Yuni replied with a throaty chuckle "sure you've gone against japans best but you _lost_" Hisa frowned while students in the hall gasped, Hisa proudly bragged how she slaughtered the competition and beat the best Japan had to offer and that lie just came rocketing to the surface "not only did you lose but you didn't even place in any of the tournaments you've been in. Even if you did, even if you are the best of you age in Japan I'm the best Korea has to offer of my age" Yuni took a step forward and Hisa took a step back "I've faced off with the best in china, France, the US, Canada...and guess what senpai?" another step was taken forward and another taken back by senpai and kohai as Yuni leaned forward slight "I won" she whispered this with a cocky grin.

"Nana-chan" Nao whimpered from behind Kyona "stop her, she's scaring me"

"Sorry Nao-chan but I can't do that" Kyona replied with a slight chuckle "she's on a roll now, there is no stopping her at this point" it would be like trying to stop a giant snowball half way down a hill as it rolls at full speed: a nice thought but hopeless.

"You say your boyfriend is from the Golden hawks right? The leader right?" Yuni earned Kyona's attention again as she spoke on "Akai Hana took really good care of him I heard" she smirked "more than half the gang ducked out after the second time she came around"

"They didn't duck out!" Hisa snapped, she was backing away now while Yuni advanced on her "they're taking a break!"

"Those pathetic wimps ducked out and you know it" Yuni's voice lashed like a whip now and her dark eyes were growing wide in size, the big finally was coming up because by the looks of it tiger mother was getting ready to pounce on poor Hisa. "the Golden hawks are no more and so is your threat" she was closing in on Hisa with those freakish eyes of hers, Kyona was sure if anything about this would strike fear into Hisa it would be the look Yuni was giving her right now. So filled with rage and hidden power, her voice was calm but her eyes betrayed to demon within that didn't like to be made angry, any cutthroat businessman with kill for the talent Yuni was displaying right now. "How common of you to threaten me using my brother. How common and spineless and _tasteless_. Would you like to hear what a _real_ threat sounds like senpai?" the tiger attacked gripping the seniors uniform and yanking her down to Yuni's eye level "I have influence that stretches pretty damn far, you think you can make my life in school a living hell? I'll make your life in this _town_ a living hell, I'll make you suffer in so many ways you'll be at my feet _begging_ for forgiveness by the end of this week and that is something I can promise." oh how wide Hisa eyes had become, now she was going pale like her friends before her, Kyona could even see a hint of a shudder from the senior while Yuni dragged on "your friends will ignore you, your boyfriend will leave you, your parents will hate you and you'll be the laughing stock of this school for as long as I see fit and I think I'm in the mood for a long year of torment" how sadistic of Yuni by saying this but the girl didn't seem to care, her eyes softened a bit and her grip loosened after the threat was made, if she really was a tiger this would the moment she caught her preys neck in her razor teeth and deciding if she should bite down or not. "But I'm going to leave you with a warning today" Yuni spoke softly at this point but her harsher look of rage returned a moment later "keep your grubby paws _off_ my little brother and we'll be cooler than cucumbers. I'll forget this ever happen and you can go back to being queen bee but if so much as a hair is misplaced on his head and I find out it was because of you then you better buy some kneepads because the floor isn't very comfy against tennis knees..._catch my drift_?" and with a hard shove Yuni was done.

The tiger lowly backed away growling and snarling dangerously as Yuni turned away from the senior calmly and began walking to what everyone would assume would be her classroom. Behind her Hisa stared at her in shock and then humiliation and quickly to rage.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" the senior snarled charging at Yuni with fist tight. Gasp and yells echoed through the hall as the senior swung at Yuni who turned around just in time to catch a fist inches from her face before it was stopped cold. Hisa was stumped feeling a tight grip hold her forearm in place and keeping her from slugging the uppity Korean before her. She turned to look at who stopped her and met the amused brown eyes of Akadou chick and best friend to Yuni, Taguchi Kyona.

"I don't think so" her face danced with delight before she drew back a fist of her own and decked the girl hard. Hisa's friends jumped in almost immediately after their leader went down and a few juniors jumped in in an effort to defend their idol.

The hall rumbled with the screams and yells of girls of all ages as the fight grew out of control, seven seniors against over thirty enraged juniors...this fight was later deemed _'The Maiyuri incident'_ by the frighten freshmen down on the main floor who did not know that a fight broke out, just that the ceiling rattled with the stomping and the yelling could not be ignored.

It was later, when teachers were finally able to break it up and figure out who start it, Kyona found herself in a rather...familiar situation. She stood outside her classroom sporting a nasty black eye holding two heavy buckets of water in her hands. From beside her Yuni groaned in pain, this was the first time the girl had ever been punished, she must not be used to it.

"I'm sorry Nana" Yuni mutter softly "this is my fault" her eyes had faded from their olive shade back to the light color they normally were, the tiger was back in her den. Kyona snorted and shrugged her shoulders.

"I've always wanted to deck that girl" she replied with a chuckle "it's no big deal"

"Do you think maybe I went too far this time?" Yuni asked bashfully, it was like Yuni had been possessed! If you didn't know Yuni like Kyona did you think there's no possibly way someone so...so..._fragile_ could be that same tiger from before. Kyona laughed slightly.

"Are you _kidding_? I thought she was going to pee herself! That was _amazing_! I like how you broke her phone like that" Kyona mused tugging a tiny grin from her friend. Ren had always asked why Kyona put up with Yuni's attitude some times, well...this was why.

"That...was pretty cool wasn't it?" her grin grew just a bit more. The two friends gazed at each other in silence before both couldn't hold it in anymore and burst in fits of snickers and giggles at what had taken place in this very hall not long ago.

"I have to call the guys and tell them I can't hangout today" Kyona pointed out Yuni nodded as her giggles died down.

"It's going to take hours for us to clean that gym!" she complained

"I hope the boys aren't getting into too much trouble"

* * *

><p>Oh they were in <em>so much<em> trouble!

Even though that was a fact Umeki, being a former delinquent, found herself trying her very hardest not to laugh as she gazed impressed with Akadou 3D's latest work. She was standing right behind head teacher Sawatari with the painful feeling like her lungs were about to burst, her shoulders shook with the laughter she was trying her hardest to keep in and her eyes were starting to water. Oh god she was going to _die_!

"Who did it!" roared the head teacher "who defaced the portrait of the chairman!"

"We don't know" was the innocently guilty chorus of the class that made Umeki lurch forward with a hand to her mouth as she tried not to start laughing. Head teacher Sawatari whipped his head around to look at her to find she quickly composed herself and was now stone faced. He turned back to the class and the stone cracked sending Umeki crumbling into her fits of body shuddering laughter. These boys, they would kill her!

"Did you guys really do it?" Yankumi chirped, she looked at the portrait of the chairmen with all its scribbles and drawing scattered across it and turned a questioning eye to the class.

"We don't know anything about it" Ogata spoke up from the back of the class with that smug look on his face that just screamed he did it.

"Listen to them" the head teacher grumble digging a hand into his pocket

"Judging from this they must be responsible for last night's incident too!" there was a rustle of paper before the head teacher was waving a flyer in their faces. Curiosity came to Umeki, everyone had been talking about these flyers but she had yet to actually see one yet. The nurse calmly took the paper from her boss and looked it over. It told tale of a gang of teens running around Shirokin tunnel beating people up...wait but Umeki had been in Shirokin tunnel last night...she must have gotten lucky.

"What was that?" Ogata shot out of his seat with Kazama close behind him.

"Don't go making decisions like that on your own!" Kazama snapped. The words of their leaders seemed to rile the boys up because a handful of them were banging on their desk and yelling now.

"If you don't want to be suspected" the teacher tried to yell out strongly back up to the door in fear "behave responsibly" and so the fuse met the bomb. The classroom exploded in screams and yells of anger directed at the teacher who now looked to Yankumi for help. Standing in front of all these angry boys, now Umeki knew how Yankumi felt putting up with her class three years back... Guess she should put a stop to this... Taking in a breath Umeki gathered up all she had in her and whimpered loud enough to for the class of boys to hear.

"A gang of thugs lurking around Shirokin tunnel?" she gasped clenching the paper in her hands tightly and frowning deeply "b-but I go through Shirokin tunnel to go home! _Kowai_!" god she should get an award for how damn good she could act. The class settled down like that gazing at Umeki in awe.

"...how does she do it?" she heard the head teacher mutter.

"...I don't know..." Yankumi replied. Once 3D had finally calmed down Umeki did her woke and was easily on her way leaving the boys to be the victims of their teachers annoying passions towards rugby.

"So what do you guys wanna do today?" Ren asked the same question he did everyday but like everyday there was an indecisive look among them. Jun snickered, they might not care now but when they left the school there would be arguments on what to do.

"Let's go by that Takoyaki stand again" Jun suggested leaning back in his seat getting hums in return. So it was decided.

"let's go pick up Nana-chan first" Kura added before casting Honjo a sly look "we can invite Yuni-chan to hangout with us again Honjo will like that won't you"

"_Shut up_" the obviously embarrassed boy glared at him but he couldn't fight the grin coming to his face.

"Oh right I forgot" Jun jumped in lazily "Nana and Yuni are under punishment so they probably can't join us"

"Eh?" Ren arched a brow at this "I can understand Nana getting into trouble but Yuni-chan too? How did that happen?"

"I don't know the details" Jun replied digging his hand into his pocket for his phone and flipping it open so he could read the text his sister had sent him earlier "all she said is that they got into a fight with some seniors and they have to clean the school gym as punishment" that girl? Get into a fight? How in the hell could that happen? Yuni might be a bit of an uppity bitch, or at least that's was Yamato thought, but she seemed so fragile and easily frightened.

So how? Well it would be later that day, after stopping at that Takoyaki stand and having Ichi spontaneously bail on the group that Yamato would find out how. They had been lounging in one of their usual spot when a couple of Momo girls came chattering by. Normally the guys would hit on these girls but the subject they spoke about catch the group's attention.

"You were up there? In all that mess?" one girl yelped in surprise, the other girl nodded "Kowai, the whole ceiling shook from that fight" Fight? The boys strained their ears to listen in.

"I saw it with my own eyes" the second girl remarked "it was Yuni-senpai and that senior Maiyuri Hisa...you know the one who dates that gang member? And then Kyona-senpai jumped in and the whole thing went crazy!" the girl flipped her phone open "I recorded the whole thing, wanna see?"

"excuse me" the two girls jumped when Ren stood up from his spot "do you mind if we see too?" surprisingly enough the girls complied, weather out of fear or just because they were asked Yamato didn't know, no sooner did Ren ask were the five guys huddled together watching the video on the phone.

The Yuni that Yamato found himself staring at in this video actually scared him just a bit and nothing scared Yamato. The way she tipped her head to the side and drew her eyes wide as if just itching for a fight and the dark tone in her voice...why did this girl remind Yamato a little bit of the frigid bitch that he recalled she was when she had first turned Honjo down so coldly. Now Yamato was really interested in this girl, he grinned to himself as the Yuni in the video back a senior twice her size and height into a corner and shove her hard. Soon after Nana appeared saving her friend from a punch before decking to senior herself and that was all Yamato wanted to see.

"Sorry guys" he spoke to his friends "I've gotta go"

"Eh?" heads turned in his direction as he rose from his crouched position and stretched his limbs before turning away from his friends. "Where are you going?" Ren called but all Yamato did was wave over his shoulder and walk on.

"Oi! Yamato!"

* * *

><p>Yuni sighed tiredly wiping sweat from her brow before bending down and picking the bucket she had back up. Just a few more steps and she would be back inside. All she had to do was duo this dirt water and take the bucket back inside so she could continue her punishment. She didn't like this punishment at all, her limbs ached from the repetitive motions of mopping and scrubbing the floors and walls, her skin was salty with icky sweat, the skin on her hands was peeling from constant friction and water, she had blister forming on her fingers and to top it off she was sure she reeked of cleaning chemicals. She vowed never to get into trouble again so long as she lived.<p>

"Curse the messes I get myself into" the tired girl muttered as she dump the water out slowly "I'm never doing that again"

"Why not? You were in your right, she threatened Yon-kun" who the hell was talking to her right now? Was she talking to herself? Yuni grumbled to herself, these chemicals were making her delusional "if that had been me I'd have knocked her clean out" upon actually letting this voice register to her it sound deeper than a girls voice. Great, now she was sure the chemicals were making her delusional.

"She's a senior" Yuni replied to this voice in her head, maybe talking to it would make this punishment go by faster "I shouldn't be picking fights with seniors"

"...funny" the bright sun that was beating down on Yuni back suddenly disappeared as a shadow loomed over her person. She wasn't delusional, someone was here! "That doesn't seem to stop you from picking a fight with me all the time"

"EEK!" a startled Yuni yelped as she whipped around, the wind whistled as she flung the metal bucket at owner of the shadow. It struck the poor person with a loud _**CLANG!**_ Before clattering to the ground, Yuni could hear them curse loudly as she moved fast crawling away from them as fast as she could.

"Hold on a second!" this unknown guy barked, they grabbed hold of one her ankles as she crawled and Yuni fumbled in her effort to get away. In a panic Yuni screamed out glancing over her shoulder and swinging her free leg so she could kick the creep in the head. He must have seen this coming because he caught her leg by the ankle and with a hard yank Yuni was flipped onto her back with a grunt "I'm usually not rough with girls but-" whatever he had said after that was drowned out by Yuni's yelling.

"Let me go! I'm warning you, you have no idea who you're messing with!" she screeched at the guy thrashing her legs around in a desperate attempt to get free from him. He paused keeping a firm grip on her ankles and keeping her in place.

"Park Yun Lee" the guy said after a long amount of silence, he chuckled "what's your problem?" what was her problem, what was her problem? Was this guy stupid or just a twisted bastard? The frantic girl shot the guy a glare but as they're eyes met her glare faltered. That face, she knew that face!

"O...Ogata?" she squeaked out staring with wide eyes at the smirking Akadou boy who nodded at her. What was he doing here?...more importantly what was he doing to her? Casting her light eyes to her ankles that he gripped so tightly Yuni flashed a vibrant shade of pink "get off me" she snarled and after another swift kick of both legs the boy let go with a look of amusement as he watched the girl roll onto her hands and knees before getting to her feet.

She brushed dirt off her tan blazer that she had tied around her waist and refolded the sleeves of her white shirt back to her elbows. She had her back turned to Yamato but she looked over her shoulder occasionally to glare at him before looking back at her uniform whipping that curly ponytail of her's around as she did. Not bothered anymore by the girls standoff-ish attitude towards him Yamato stood up straight shoving his hands into his pockets.

"What are you still doing at school? Don't you have to pick up your brother?" Yuni grumbled under her breath turning to face Yamato.

"That's none of your business" she snapped pushing past him and picking up the bucket she had thrown at him "what are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be out somewhere causing trouble?" Yamato turn to her and Yuni had to look away just to avoid looking into his amused eyes.

"I wanted to come see the big trouble maker that started a big fight today" what did he mean by that? Yuni tucked the bucket under her arm and walked past him again.

"I'll get Nana-chan then" she replied casually as she past him "wait here, she'll be out in a-" Yamato pulled a hand from his pocket and gripped Yuni's wrist stopping her words and footsteps. Her muscles flexed and tensed under his fingers and she fell into silence keeping her back to him.

"I'm not here to see Nana" he corrected her, Yuni looked back at him this time and her light brown eyes reflected curiosity and confusion. To further explain what he meant Yamato nodded his head in the direction of school gate "come on, let's go" Yuni frowned deeply at this and quickly pulled her hand free from his.

"I can't" she replied "I'm in trouble, I have to clean the gym as punishment" Yamato snorted rolling his eyes reaching out and taking her wrist again.

"How are you Nana's friend and you've never ditched work before?" he snorted out, he wasn't taking no for an answer. Without much effort Yamato pulled the girl towards the gate. Yuni stared at the back of Yamato's head as she stumbled after his in a battle between wanting to leave and knowing she had a responsibility to help Kyona back at the gym.

"B-b-but" she stammered out trying to get free with weak tugs "Nana-chan, I'd be leaving her to clean the rest of the gym by herself" with that said she looked over her shoulder at her school "I really shouldn't-"

"How many times has Nana ditched you for a date with Ren?" Yamato looked back at her and smirked at the look of realization that crossed the girl's expression "it's only fair that she covers for you from time to time"

"..." the two stopped just before the gate and stared at one another while Yuni looked for words to reply to Yamato with. Finally, after what felt like hours, she replied "so..." she said timidly "this is a...date?" well Yamato hadn't expected her to say that. He lost his smirk and replaced it with a slight frown as Yuni's cheeks were getting even deeper in shade. Rather than answer her Yamato took the bucket from her and tossed it.

"Just come on" he ordered turning round and pulling Yuni with him and though the girl stammered her protest she hardly fought him so off they went away from the school leaving an oblivious Kyona behind.

The girl in question was currently busy as a bee mopping away at the gym floor. Sweating much like Yuni had been Kyona had adjusted her uniform like her friend did and twisted her hair up into a messy bun to keep it out of her face. She had suspected that her friend had simply stopped to take a break and that was why she was taking so long to come back with a clean bucket of water. The gym door clamped open and the noise of it echoed through the gym announcing what Kyona thought was her friends return.

"That was a long break" Kyona called to Yuni not once looking up from the floor as she did "you must be really tired, go sit down Yuni I can do the work from here on" Yuni didn't reply, the soft echo of her footsteps was all Kyona heard coming towards her. That was weird; Yuni is never this quiet and compared to how much she had been talking before she left there had to be something wrong. The footsteps stopped right behind Kyona and still Yuni said nothing. "Yuni?" Kyona turned to look at the girl "are you okay? Did something happen outsi-" oh by all fates and powers of the universe that was not Yuni.

"Yo" the Kurogin pin reflected light into Kyona's stunned face as none other than Omoto Seiji who waved at her with his free hand; the other held a bucket of fresh water. Overcoming her shock Kyona yelped loudly releasing the mop in her hand and tried to jump back and put some distance between her and the boy. Her legs tangled up in instrument and with an even louder scream Kyona tumbled backwards and onto the gym floor in a poof of water and soapy foam. Seiji didn't bad so much as an eyelash at this "you're a clumsy one aren't you?" he asked her blankly. Kyona glared at the boy from her spot on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she barked at him with eyes wide "where's Yuni?" her eyes grew even wider "what did you do to Yuni?" Seiji rolled his eyes at the girl.

"Do you really have such a low opinion of me?" he asked staring down at her.

"You've only given me reasons to hate you" she hissed "what do you think..." Kyona paused in her insults...what was it that Yuni called Yamato all the time? "_Babo_!" she snapped angrily when she recalled the word. Seiji gained a crooked grin tipping her head ever so slightly.

"It's not nice to call people idiots you know" he replied "some guy came and took Yun Lee away" someone took Yuni?

"And you just _let_ them?" Kyona screeched so hard she was sure she popped a blood vessel somewhere. Quickly Kyona slipped and stumbled back to her feet taking fistfuls of the jerks blazer and snarling at him "you just stood back and watched some guy take and innocent girl away? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"She didn't yell for help or fight him" Seiji replied to Kyona calmly despite how angry she was "she seem to know him and they talked about you for a minute before he took her away...what was his name?...O-something...O...O..." Kyona could feel her patience evaporating as the jerk gained a confused look as he tried to recall the name. Who did both Yuni and Kyona know that was a guy with a name that starts with O?

"...Ogata?" Kyona offered, Seiji snapped his fingers and grinned.

"That's it! Ogata! That's what she said his name was! He said it was only fair that you cover for Yun Lee because you're always ditching her to go out on dates with some Ren fellow" he explained to Kyona's curiosity, what would Yamato want with Yuni? How weird. Kyona let this mull over in her mind as she released the Kurogin boy, he eyes her curiously "so this Ren guy is your boyfriend isn't he?" he asked casually "you skip a lot of classes for that guy"

"If you're here to bash my boyfriend I hope you're ready to lose some teeth" Kyona turned away Seiji picking the mop she dropped back up and went back to work. The boy laughed at this and too turned away moving across the gym. Kyona watched him closely as he moved over to where Yuni had been scrubbing the floor. He slipped off his blazer, rolled up his sleeves and dropped onto the floor and this got Kyona very curious. She stopped mopping and turned to look at him "what are you doing?" she asked

"You still have a lot to clean" the boy looked back at her briefly before picking up the brush Yuni had left behind and began scrubbing the floor "if you try to do this by yourself you'll be here all night." so did that mean he was going to help her?... "I figured after the fight I heard you had today the last thing you should be doing is trying to clean an entire gym by yourself so..." he gave her a quick grin before he went back to scrubbing.

Kyona watched the boy as he took over Yuni's abandoned task, she really didn't want to and she fought it all the way but as she went back to work a small smile tugged at her lips.

* * *

><p>"So who was that threading a girl twice her size that I saw?"<p>

Yuni couldn't answer the question at first. Her cheek puffed out like an overstuffed chipmunk and she chewed the grilled meat with delight. How could food grilled at a stand taste so good? It was amazing! From beside her Yamato watched the girl trying to swallow the three pieces of Yakitori she had shoved into her mouth only moments ago. It was like she was starving, what was the rush? As fate would have it the girl had stuffed far too much into her mouth to answer leaving her, for once silent. Yamato laughed at this.

"You were really scary Yuni-chan" Yamato commented to the girl. She swallowed as much as she could after this comment.

"I didn't mean to" was what Yamato was guessing she said though her mouth was still very full so one could never be sure. After a couple of more chews and a satisfies swallow Yuni's cheeks flattened back the way they should be "I kind of just saw red, she said she'd get her gang leader boyfriend to go to Yon-kun's school!" that was a good enough reason to snap at someone but Yuni hadn't just snapped, she exploded. The thing about it was she looked far too comfortable making those threats for someone who's as apparently fragile as Yuni. Maybe the reason she didn't talk about her old school wasn't because she had been bullied badly like Yamato had originally thought, maybe she had been the bully, maybe something really bad happen and she left the country to get away from it and didn't like talking about it, that would make a lot of sense to Yamato.

"You did a good job" Yamato commented patting the girls head "I don't think she'll be doing anything to you or Yon-kun for a long time" this obviously pleased Yuni because she smiled sweetly at Yamato before ordering more Yakitori to the boy's amazement. Damn not only could this girl eat but she sure as hell money to spend, this was the fifth time she ordered more for herself.

"These are really good" she hummed happily to Yamato "thanks for taking me here Yamato" she was too happy to notice but Yamato arched a brow at her; she had called him by his first name. A level of trust must have been crossed, perfect.

"you sure do have a lot of money to throw around" he commented to the girl getting a curious look from her "do you work?" the question sounded very stupid the minute after it came out of his mouth, Yuni always went home after picking up her brother how would she have a job? Stupid, stupid.

"My parents" Yuni answered "my dad sends me money every week and my mom does the same from time to time" ah right, her parents were never home they were always...busy.

"So Yon told me your fathers a professor?"

"Mm" Yuni nodded gaining a similar smile to the one Yon had when talking about their father "he teaches Korean at a college in Okinawa" Okinawa?

"That's pretty far" Yamato commented staring at Yuni with slight surprise "why would a father go and do that and leave his two kids on their own like that?" their father sounded like a jerk!

"He didn't want to" Yuni replied, she traced circles around the palm of her hand with the wooden skewer from the Yakitori she had eaten moments ago "it's always been his dream to be a college professor and that numbskull was ready to turn down a great offer because then Yon and I would be home alone. I promised I'd take care of Yon and made him take the job" Yuni raised her head and looked Yamato in the eyes, she smiled sweetly at him and shrugged "it's no big deal, it really isn't much work considering I get a lot of help"

"Help?" Yamato questioned, the way Yon talked it sounded like Yuni spent all her time focused on her brother. That was one of the things that had driven Yamato to get Yuni today, knowing the girls habit far too well at this point he knew she'd go straight home. She needed to get out more and Yamato would make her do just that one step at a time. He'd get her to trust him and then he'd learn her great secret. He was about to question Yuni on about this help she seemed to have but as the cloud pulled away from the sun and the giant ball of fire shined on Yuni's eyes just right he was silenced. Her eye couldn't be light brown; now that he looked at them Yamato could see green in there. He leaned closer and Yuni, feeling uncomfortable, leaned back.

"What is it?" she questioned "...is there something on my face" Yamato didn't answer, instead he leaned even closer staring the girl in the eyes before...

"Hazel"

"Eh?" Yuni blinked when he spoke before noticing how close he was to her face and looked away with a deep blush. Yamato quickly made her look back at him.

"Your eyes" he stated "they're hazel" oh how red Yuni turned under the boys touch but despite her embarrassment Yuni felt a hint of glee. No one had even noticed that before, everyone just thought Yuni's eyes were a unique shade of light brown even her closest of friends and classmates had thought that and here was this guy who's gut Yuni hated and he, with just a simple look, noticed that they were Hazel not light brown. Only one other person had notice that on their own before...

"You noticed huh?" Yuni pulled her face free from Yamato's hand and quickly turned her face away. Yamato didn't move away, he kept himself leaned forward and kept staring at her...what was he looking at? Yuni felt her face getting redder under his stares "it's a family trait, you always knew someone was a true member of my family by the color of their eyes" the girl stammered bashfully but with a hint of pride "it's a dominate gene"

"They're beautiful" Yamato stated

"...Arigatou" Yuni smiled brightly "I've been told mind are the lightest in the family, not even my mom's are as light as mine" Yamato watched as she frowned after saying this. Was there some kind of tension with her mother? "...I don't like them" she went on; she must have meant her eyes. Why wouldn't she like them? They were unique and if Yamato would openly compliment the girl for anything he would say those pretty eyes of her's fit her perfectly.

"Why not?" he leaned back again boredly looking up at the clouds passing by "it's better than the boring old brown, you could even land yourself a boyfriend if you weren't such a bitch sometimes"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that bitch remark" Yuni snarled pointing a skewer at Yamato making him laugh, what was she going to do about it if he said it again? Should he test her?

"..._bitch_" he remarked again smirking mischievously at the girl as she sent him a glare.

"_Asshole_" oh! So miss uppity could curse! What was this world coming to?

"Seriously though" Yamato said through his chuckles "why don't you like your eyes?"

"...It's complicated" she answered pushing off the bench as her order was finished. It's complicated, everything was with this girl or at least that's what she liked to say. Yon had said that before too. Yamato leaned back thinking about what the little runt had said to him yesterday.

**_"Noona doesn't like to walk alone in the dark. I think it's because she's afraid of the dark but she always tells me it's complicated"_**

"So" Yuni said trying to change the subject when she came back and sat back down, she grinned happily at Yamato and turned on the bench to face him "Anymore questions you want to ask? Think you have enough of my trust yet?" He had question alright, Yamato looked this lovely girl up and down before opening his mouth.

"Why do you hate the dark so much?" he asked, Yuni frowned "are you afraid of the dark?" perhaps she had just said it was complicated because that was her secret, she was afraid of the dark. Yamato watched Yuni closely wondering if he had just discovered her secret. She shook her head turning her eyes away from him and staring at the grilled meat in her hands.

"It's not that" she said softly nervously nibbling at the grilled meat on the skewer "I know it looks that way but it really isn't. It's just…hard" Now she was just being cryptic as usual, Yamato crossed his arms and fixed Yuni with a stern look that she tried her best not to see.

"Hard to be out in the dark alone?" he questioned and Yuni nodded "Well…why? Yon says you feel better when you're holding someone's hand"

"Yon talks too damn much sometimes" Yuni snapped in a slight grumble and tugged a slight grin of victory from Yamato's mouth, if she was getting snappy and nervous he was onto something. The pretty girl took in a deep breath and sighed looking up at the clouds drifting slowly through the now orange sky. Yamato looked up as well, it would be dark soon his time today was almost up. "I just…" Yuni's words drifted into the sky above the two "from my own experience it's better for everyone if I'm not outside alone when it's dark out." She explained darkly "speaking of which… I should be heading home now" guess his time was up, Yuni was slowly raising to her feet now digging into her blazer pocket for her wallet, all Yamato could do was silently watch the girl as she paid for her food and looked back at Yamato. Her Hazel eyes shimmered as she smiled sweetly at Yamato. "Thanks for the treat today….Anno…we should do it again sometime" with a new found hint of pink to her cheeks Yuni turned quickly and was off in a run. Yamato sighed, like always Yuni left in a hurry obviously at this point refusing to give him anymore answers, looks like he had to dig a bit deeper.

"Cute girlfriend you have there" the stands cook commented to him a moment later. Hmmm yea she was pretty cute- wait what?

"She's _not_ my girlfriend" Yamato snapped standing up as well.

"Yea sure" the man behind the stand laughed "That's what they all say"

* * *

><p>Today turned out to be a real bummer. Not only did the gang not know what to do with their time but eventually everyone just dispersed one after another soon after Yamato departed from the group saying her had something to do. Now Ren walked casually by himself with a bored expression staring at the orange and red sky. What was he doing now you may ask? He was heading towards Momo academy.<p>

Kyona had to clean the gym with Yuni as punishment for starting a fight today according to Jun. Now Ren didn't want to brag or anything but he knew Kyona almost as good if not better than her own family did and since he did he knew that even with Yuni help Kyona would still be in that big school gym cleaning away or goofing off instead of cleaning. Figuring she'd enjoy herself more, and the couple could have some much needed alone time, Ren decided he'd go and see her and send Yuni hone before it got dark out. He brushed past the gate with his bag slung over his shoulder and headed straight for the gym; he knew where it was because this wasn't the first time Kyona had this type of punished. When he reached the hall a loud clatter reached his ears a hall or two away. Wheels screeched against the tile floor somewhere nearby and an amused smirk came to Ren's face when he heard the signature squeals and giggles of his girlfriend. The girls must be having a lot of fun. He could hear cleaning equipment clattering loudly in the cart they were being pushed getting louder as they came closer to him, Ren peered around the corner ready to surprise the girls but what he heard and saw stopped him short.

"Hang on tight!"

"No!No! Don't go faster! The carts gonna fall over!" Kyona say atop the metal cart gripping the edges as tightly as her slender fingers could. Her eyes were wide with excitement and the wind from the speed the chart was going sent her red hued hair blowing back. Of course this would be a normally amusing sight for Ren but the thing was that wasn't Yuni pushing the cart his girlfriend was riding on. The deep voice that had told her to hold on belonged to some guy Ren didn't recognize. The guy grinned playfully as Kyona looked back at him, he put all his might into pushing harder and in response Kyona wailed loudly in fear and delight "Slow down!" she squealed "Omoto-kun! Stop! We're gonna crash!" and after a few minutes this …Omoto-kun abruptly stop the cart, not prepared for the sudden stop Kyona yelped as she found herself being throw from the metal box on wheels.

"Kyona-chan!" Omoto's eyes went wide and he dove forward circling his arms around the girl's waist, the cart pushed forward as the two teens toppled on top of it. The cart zoomed past where Ren was leaning against a wall and down the hall before crashing against a wall loudly and very painfully sounding. Buckets rolled and brushes slid across the floor away from the mess the two teens had just created and Ren hid behind a corner watching the guy with his girlfriend. He recognize this guy a little, he event to Kurogin just next door didn't he? Omoto Seiji. Ren remembered clearly that he had called one of Kyona's friends ugly and so she tried kill him with a lethal throw of a rock, there was no getting around the fact that the fiery young girl had aimed to kill the senior that day. Either way so far as Ren knew Kyona hated this guy and often called him Kurogin goody-goody trash that wasn't important so why was she laughing with him like this and let him keep his arms stay so tight round her waist. Anger was starting to boil within Ren's person as he caught the punk letting his eyes wander over his girlfriend while she giggled away on her spot on the floor.

"I told you we were going to crash" she told him after she had calmed down enough, Omoto simply smirked at her.

"are you okay?" he questioned checking her over a couple of times as they sat there in that far too comfy looking position "you're scary boyfriend will hunt me down and kill me if you got hurt because of me" too late buddy, the torpedo is already lock on you...just give the Akadou boy a reason to fire.

"If anything he'll think it was because of the fight" Kyona remarked before pointing to her right eye which was just a bit darker in shade than her left "see? I even have a black eye to prove I had been fighting" Ren tried not to growl loudly as Omoto drew in dangerously close to Kyona examining her eye as he did.

"it's not that bad" he stated "if you put some ice on it when you get home it should look a lot better tomorrow and then you'll just be a cute face to your boyfriend again" he smiled at Kyona but this time she didn't return it. The girl frowned slightly and quickly pushed Omoto away from her brushing his arms away from her and creating distance between them. An awkward silence followed.

"what did you mean before" Kyona asked tugging her hair from the messy bun it had been in and then looked down at her hands as they twisted the fabric of her skirt a bit "when you said to be careful because Ren was one of those kinds of guys" she clarified when Omoto gave her a confused look. He sighed leaning back against the wall as he did, Kyona watched him.

"Worthless" the word came out so easily for him even in Kyona's presence he spoke it so freely and he didn't sound sorry about it either. "The kind of guy who doesn't give a damn about anything. He's lazy in class and he doesn't care, he doesn't study for test or do homework he just goofs off every day and does anything he wants" Kyona at this point was fixing Omoto with a deep glare but the boy didn't slow down nor did he shy away from her glares. The two looked each other in the eyes as he kept talking "He's short tempered which means he always gets into fights and gets in trouble with the law and what makes it worse is that with his behavior and attraction to trouble he drags everyone around him with him" the annoying punk reached out and gently caressed Kyona's cheek causing a tightness to come to Ren's jaw and his knuckles to turn white from clenching them so tightly "even his lovely girlfriend" Kyona jerked her face out of his grip and he sighed again "you don't want to hear this I know but it's the truth" he said "I've seen a lot of guys like him and I know how the usually all end up. They join gangs or become drunks and most of them end up in jail. That guy, your boyfriend Ren, he can't keep you safe forever...he can hardly do it now"

"You don't know why you're talking about" Kyona snapped defensively but Omoto never missed a beat.

"but you do" he said looking her up and down with sharp eyes "I've seen you come to school wrapped in bandages and covered in bruises Kyona-chan." Kyona couldn't protest to that, both she and Ren knew the truth to that. Instead the girl hung her head in shame unknowingly egging Omoto on "You don't think students talk?" he said "Because of your boyfriend you've gotten caught up in your own share of fights haven't you? I've even heard a rumor that the boss of Ara high had you kidnapped when you were in junior high just to keep your boyfriend from forming a group in Akadou" now Ren was snarling quietly from where he stood, that rumor wasn't a rumor at all.

The former leader of Ara had wanted to set ground rules on who ruled the area around when Ren first started in Akadou. When he asked Ren politely not to "do anything stupid" and try to make a gang on Ara territory Ren "politely" told him where he could shove his territory and started ruling Akadou anyway. In retaliation he ordered Kyona to be kidnapped and held hostage until Ren gave in, that didn't sit well with Ren and ever since Ara boys were cautious whenever Ren came around. He was the reason Akadou had a name to begin with but the subject of Kyona's kidnapping was something Ren didn't like being brought up especially when it being used like this.

"Kyona-chan" Omoto pulled Ren from His thoughts "you'd be a lot better off if you weren't date Kazama Ren" those words practically impaled poor Ren where he stood. This features loosened slightly as he let the words sink in and claw at him, he...he was right. When was the last time he'd successfully protected Kyona? The last time there had been a fight she had barely been able to walk afterwards for a few days. Ren was always dragging her out of school when he was feeling bothered, she was always stepping in when Ren was ready to do something that he might regret later, she even fought with her family daily because of Ren...his presence in her life certainly didn't make life easier for Kyona... Omoto was right, Kyona would be better off...

"You're wrong" Kyona's voice floated into Ren's ear and pulled him from his self loathing. He looked back around the corner and saw Kyona was now standing up and staring down at Omoto with a small smile on her face "sure he doesn't think before he does things and he lets his temper get the best of him sometimes but... Don't say he doesn't care." she spoke softly in her reply, there was no anger in her tone that she had been showing when Omoto talked. All Ren could see was a look of peace when Kyona spoke of him "He let a gang of thugs beat him into a bloody mess just so they didn't do anything to me, he even ran into a big group of them just to save my big brother. He keeps calm when everyone starts to panic even when he's scared too just so the others feel like everything will be okay" her smile grew bigger "he was by my side three years ago when I thought I had no one to help me. He might not show it like you thing he does but Ren cares... So don't say he doesn't care. I know Kazama Ren better than you do, all Ren does is care." and there she was defending Ren again even when he thought Omoto was right in his words. To Kyona if someone said something negative about Ren they were wrong and it would always be that way to her. It's time to take her home before she causes Omoto harm. Stepped back a few paces so it would sound like he just got here Ren began walking loudly.

"Nana-chan" he called with his hands in his pockets "are you still here?"

"Kaza-kun!" thrill came to Kyona's voice when heard him. He rounded the corner trying his best to look like he just got here. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured you'd still be here cleaning so I came to help" he explained before giving Omoto a hard stare "...what happen here?"

"Nothing!" Kyona chirped innocently skipping to Ren's side and linking arms with him "Omoto was just about to clean up the mess he made and I was about to leave" looks like the Kurogin goody-goody trash was being pushed to the back burner, great. Ren grinned at his smiling girlfriend.

"Perfect" he mused "let's go out somewhere" Kyona nodded and without another look or even a goodbye to Omoto the two headed down the hall side by side.

"Ne Kaza-kun" Kyona spoke as they made their way out if the building and Kyona notice that it was, in fact, just the two of them "where are the others?" but her question fell on deaf ears as Ren still smiled at his girlfriends determined defense a few minutes ago. When he didn't reply Kyona turned her head and looked at him "Kaza-kun?" she tipped her head curiously.

"Nana-chan" Ren looked down at her.

"Mm?" she hummed; Ren pulled his arm free from her grip and wrapped it around her waist. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"I don't deserve you" he stated.

He didn't deserve her but was sure as hell glad to have her.


	13. Chapter 12: The moment you give up

**A/N:** Hiiii guys got another chapter for ya! Must be warned though, Umeki's got a mouth on her at the end.

**Amy Williams:** Honestly I love getting long reviews. I'm not saying you have to but if you end up doing it don't apologize. I get all warm and giddy when I get long reviews, I'll sit on my couch and go 'oooh they like that chapter a lot!' and read it over and over.

**Wo-notice:** aren't they the cutest pair? :3

**PhoenixRage92:** oh! Haven't heard from you in a while! :3 yes they are cute pairs! X3 I luv them!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: The moment you give up<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jun" his little sisters voice broke Jun's trail of thought. Stand beside the pathway beside Kyona, Yuni and her little brother Yon the Akadou boy took in a deep breath and sighed. His sister gave him a concerned look when he looked at her and then away, they didn't have to stay here with him he just figured since they often left for school earlier than he did he'd walk with them and beat the guys to the school. Now, after sensing the trouble probably, Kyona, Yuni and Yon stood there fixing him with a stare. "Jun" Kyona spoke up again "Jun what is it? You've been acting strange all morning"<p>

"…" he could lie to his sister not when she was giving him that look "We've got trouble" he stated simply, Kyona tensed up when he said this.

"Trouble?" she repeated glancing back to Yuni before looking at Jun again

"Yong Sook-ah" Yuni kneels down to her brothers level and patted his head "be a good boy for Noona and head to school okay?" not at all understanding that something had happen Yon smiled brightly at his sister gripping the straps of his backpack.

"By myself?" he asked and Yuni nodded smiling sweetly at him "Okay! See you Noona! Bye Nana! Bye Jun!" and just like that the boy took off running down the path happily at the idea of getting to finally walk to school by himself without having his sister walk him there. With the young boy gone Yuni and Kyona focused on Jun.

"What kind of trouble?" Kyona questioned staring at Jun hard "did you do something stupid yesterday?" Jun rolled his eyes, of course his sister would think that _he _did something stupid, oh how little faith his sister had in him. Still Jun shook his head "Then what is it? What happen?"

"It's Ichimura" Jun finally answered though his eyes were scanning the oncoming students for his friends.

"Ichi-senpai" Yuni bit down on her bottom lip "Be I saw him just a couple of days ago. He's not hurt is he?"

"No he's fine but that doesn't make it any better" Jun grumbled rubbing the back of his neck "He's in trouble" To his luck the guys came dragging their feet walking toward the three and just as Jun had guessed Ichi was missing and Kura looked very sullen.

"There you are Jun" the girls looked back as Yamato called to Jun and the group stopped along the side of the path with them "Thought you were trying to skip school today or something. What gives? We were waiting for you and everything!" a silence fell on the group, they guys… they were all grinning and chuckling besides Kura. Jun gave him a glance and he shook his head, he hadn't told them yet.

"We've got trouble" Jun told the guys grimly "Ichi punched some Aoshiba student"

"He did _what_?" Kyona yelled out loudly

"Aoshiba" Yuni muttered arching a slender brow high far into her bangs "was it one of those Aoshiba boys we saw the other day?"

"The same exact ones" Kura replied sullenly "I tried to punch one of them but he stopped me and did it himself" that had been what Kura told Jun over the phone last night not long after it happen. Things looked very grim indeed, knowing that the school would hear of this it was no wonder Ichi was probably taking his time getting to school.

"Kura" Kyona sighed from beside Jun shaking her head at the boy but he frowned at this.

"You should have heard the things he was saying!" Kura defended himself, a scowl formed at the mere thought of what this guy had said "he looked down on us like we were lower than dirt! Like we don't have a right to exist!"

"Where is Ichi?" Ren spoke after delivering a pat to his friends shoulder an easily calming him down from his emotional spike. Blank expressions graced everyone's faces one after the other as no one knew where the boy was. He must know by now he was in trouble so he could be anywhere, he might not even go to school at all. This was bad, this was really bad.

The gang fell into silence all lost in their own thoughts as to what they should do when wouldn't you know it Ichi came walking up to them looking as calm as if he hadn't set himself for trouble. Jun saw him first and then Yuni who immediately stepped to his side and mutter the question of if he was okay. Of course Ichi confirmed that he was but Jun could tell from where he stood that he wasn't, Ichi is one of the most talkative of the group...to have him so quiet all of a sudden...he was defiantly feeling the heat of what he'd done. With Yuni satisfied Ichi looked around as all of them.

"what are you all doing just standing here?" he remarked, he nodded his head in the direction of the path leading to school "let's go" weary looks and silence replied to him but eventually the group reluctantly began the slow, almost death march like, walk to school with Jun and Ichi leading the pack.

"You sure you're good Ichi?" Jun arched a brow at his friend "...this is Aoshiba after all"

"Mm, I'll be fine" Ichi nodded

"...I don't understand" Jun faintly heard from Yuni. She was walking along the back of the group with Honjo and Kyona walking along with her. She was as confused as she sounded, after all everyone in this group around her had punched another student from another school before but from what Yuni had seen they would brush it off afterwards and laugh taking their punishments with pride but today... Today the air was thick with a sense of grim anticipation, like someone was going to die today. She couldn't understand. "You guys are always getting into trouble for hitting students" Yuni said softly "why is punching one more any different?"

"It's because he's from Aoshiba" Yuni looked up at Honjo when he answered her question. He looked back at her but then turned his gaze to the ground.

Yea, that was what it came down to. Those few simple words, because he's from Aoshiba. Jun wouldn't expect Yuni to understand it fully like his sister did; Kyona grew up with this crowd and Yuni obviously had not. She wouldn't know what it meant when someone like Ichi went out and decked someone from a school like Aoshiba. Yuni didn't reply to this, she probably still didn't get it but Yuni was smart enough and aware enough to know that this wasn't the time, she could ask Kyona later. The girls slowed to a stop once they arrived at the point that they would have to split from the group. Jun caught his sister's gaze and for a moment the siblings just stared at one another.

"...You'll tell me what happens right?" she asked and of course Jun nodded, he wouldn't dream of leaving he sister to go through the day with that anxiety, she'd explode within the next hour. Satisfied Kyona nodded and after bidding Ren his own... Special goodbye, Jun had looked away...it was still awkward for him and Jun couldn't help but still think Kyona was too good for Ren, the girls turned and calmly made their way to their own school.

Now it was time to face Ichi's fate. Jun already knew what was going to happen; the head teacher would come marching into the room demanding an explanation from Ichi even though he knew he was going to blame Ichi for what happen. The reaction would be the same as last time he came charging in here like that: absolutely no cooperation.

"what was the reason?" the man asked getting into Ichi's face trying to intimidate him into answering but Ichi was tight lipped "did you hear me?" the head teacher snapped.

"Ichimura" Yamaguchi stepped up "you have a reason don't you? Please tell us" even with Yamaguchi urging him Ichi still said nothing. This was getting nowhere. Ren looked to Kura and nodded.

"It was their fault!" Kura snapped standing up from his desk in defense of his friend but Yajima, a brown-noser of a teacher who followed close behind Sawatari, would have none of it.

"you 3D had to have started it!" he snapped back at Kura but the quickly settling adrenaline and the look Kura gave him sent the man cowering behind Sawatari as he went on "why would an Aoshiba student want to go and pick a fight?" and that's what it came down to. Why it mattered so much this time and not all the other times Ichi's hit someone. When the adults looked at this situation all they saw were a group of boys from a promising school with high educations and no reason to cause anyone harm suddenly being attacked by the roughens of Akadou. Sawatari didn't care if the Aoshiba brats provoked what happen, he wouldn't even ask because to him Ichi was the only one that needed punishment. Yajima's words had struck an ugly cord with the room as the class began to snarl slowly raising from their spot and fixing the adults in the room with a harsh glare.

"Head teacher Sawatari" Yamaguchi stepped in before they could "I'll give Ichimura a stern talking, please could you leave it at that for today?" the man stared Yamaguchi down but eventually nodded muttering that Ichi might be severely punished and left with Yajima. The room went silent as ever as Yamaguchi stared down at Ichi "Ichimura" she stated "what happen? You're not the kind to fight without a reason."

"What does it matter" Ichi replied "I got upset and hit him."

"It _does_ matter" Yamaguchi tried but Ichi, everyone even Jun himself looked away with doubt.

"It had never mattered before" Jun spoke up softly Yamaguchi looked at him with that sad look of hers "why should it matter now? The point is he hit the guy, that's all you teachers care about isn't it? That 3D trash hit a promising Aoshiba student" that's all they were to the world...worthless trash.

"Sometimes I wonder why bother?" Ichi spoke up again "why not just drop out of school" drop out? Wait what? Jun sat a bit straighter as did the others when he said this. Ichi sneered when Yamaguchi gave him a look of disbelief "don't look at me like that" he snarled "everyone else has thought about it too! I mean what future do I have? Our future won't amount to much of _anything_!" he yelled out casting a shadow of realization: what kind of future did any of them have? They're grades weren't even close enough to university standards and they were treated like thugs by everyone around.

"...I can picture it now" the others in the room began to mutter their agreements with Ichi.

"We're not like Aoshiba"

"And we're always the ones blamed when things go wrong"

"I'm tired of it"

"What's the point?"

"….why?" Yamaguchi spoke in such a soft whisper Jun would have missed it if he hadn't been looking right at her and saw her mouth moving. The class quieted down at her one word question. "Why do you compare yourselves against others? Aren't you the ones pegging yourselves?" Jun couldn't help but glare at the woman, pegging themselves? Who the hell was pegging themselves? Not Jun! "It's not the teachers or the world" Yamaguchi went on "It's you that's comparing yourselves against others and then you throw in the towel without giving so much as a fight 'It's no use' you keep saying but your lives aren't over at this point! After school it goes on and on and when you realize you need to start over you can!"

"Those are pretty words" Ichi stood up "but pretty words don't mean shit!" he slammed his fist down on the desk "I don't expect some damn teacher to understand my feelings" and with that Ichi stormed out of the room just as Jun had expected him to. No sooner did he leave were the rest of the class slowly joining him piling out of whatever exit they could find just so they could escape the depressing mood within the classroom until the only ones still in the room were the guys and Yamaguchi. Jun sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I'm out of here" he muttered picking up his bag and dragging his feet as he left the room as well.

* * *

><p>He hadn't been coming to school for the past couple of days since the whole Aoshiba incident and he really seemed hell bent on possibly dropping out of school. Not wanting this to happen to Yankumi and for the general sake of the Ichimura it was time for Supa Kango-shi to swoop in and save the day! It took her some time to prepare and then look for Ichimura but when she did she approached him with ease. He was just sitting under a shaded tree in the park looking to be in a daze so she approached him.<p>

"Ichimura-kun" he glanced at her passively looking ahead of him again and into nothing. Umeki sighed walking up to him; she didn't say anything she just stood there with him. Being in his shoes once before the nurse was well aware that there was no room to rush things, Ichimura-kun would talk when he felt ready to. She waited for a while just leaning against the trees and staring up at the clouds until finally Ichimura talked.

"What do you want Kango-shi-San?" he spoke coldly looking up at the woman, she smiled calmly at him before offer her hand to him. He gave her a reproachful look but she shrugged it off.

"Come with me, I want to show you something" she told him motioning for him to take her hand. For a while Ichimura didn't, he stared at her and then at her hand but after giving it some thought he took her hand. The woman pulled him to his feet and tugged him a long "come on" she repeated herself pulling him away from the park and down the street.

"Where are we going?" he questioned but of course Umeki did not answer, she just kept pulling him along until they reached their first destination: a bookstore. Ichimura watched his classes nurse curiously as released his hand and journeyed inside browsing a casually through the magazines. What was this, a shopping adventure? Ichimura couldn't help scowl a bit at the adult that wasn't even looking at him at the moment. She was standing there reading the magazine she had picked up like she hadn't just dragged him all the way here! He could leave, just walk away and forget about whatever it was the nurse wanted to show him buy for whatever reason he stayed rooted to the spot just scowling. The nurse read on for a minute more before she went and bought the magazine and tucked it into her bag.

"Let's go" she took his hand again and pulled him along. The sun hung high over their heads when she finally stopped again at the Takoyaki stand owned by those scary yakuza looking guys. The adult bought to packs and now Ichimura sat with her in silence eating the treats. While the nurse was calm as collected Ichimura was growing very flustered.

He knew what was coming, she was going to try and convince him not to drop out of school. Ichimura noticed she was a sort of lap dog for Yamaguchi, she did whatever the weird teacher instructed of her and always kept 3D in check for her so when she came to Ichimura he knew what to expect and he was ready to tell the nurse the something she told Yamaguchi, their words didn't mean shit if they didn't understand how he felt. He waited, and waited, and waited for the woman to start her sweet words but nothing came after five minutes of sitting there. Finally Ichimura couldn't take it.

"What do you want from me?" he glared at the woman "why did you make me come all the way over here? To shop and eat Takoyaki?" the nurse said nothing, she just continued to munch on her Takoyaki without much of a care and this agitated him. "You're here to convince me to go back to school aren't you? You can forget it!" The woman didn't flinch when Ichimura stood up and threw the pack in his hand to the ground angrily "Don't try to lecture me like Yamaguchi did! Neither of you understand what it's like to constantly be looked down on! To be in 3D and know you're always going to be blame!"

"..." The adult stared up at him and still she said nothing instead she reached into her bag and pulled out the magazine she had bought before. Was she about to start reading? Ichimura went livid.

"Don't ignore me!" he shouted "Say something!" pages fluttered and the Akadou flinched as he lunged for the woman but she stopped him by wordlessly holding the open magazine up to his face. He was going to rip it from her hand possibly throw it at her but when he looked at the article it caught his attention.

'Molesters club suspect might see appeal' was the headline of the article. Molesters club? Ichimura remembered when this happen three years back, some teacher had been the center of it all and a student from Kurogin had almost been arrested as well. There was her picture in the article taken as she tried to make her way somewhere but was surrounded by reporters and camera crew. Matsushima Umeki, that had been her name and Ichimura remembered the girl had been the idol of all delinquents her age and younger because of her reputation. Ichimura knew everything about her, her first assaulted on a teacher, at age fifteen, almost killed the adult. She hopped between thirteen different schools throughout her school career leaving damaged property, assaulted teachers, pulverized gangs, and a full-blown riot in her wake. She was Matsushima-sama! Ichimura had been a part of that crowd calling to the delinquent queen telling her how much he loved her, idolized her. She graduated from Kurogin that same year and then she disappeared.

The article talked about the first teacher she had assaulted. He was filing for appeal on the charges he had been guilty of and it was going to court. Later on, close to the end of the article, it mentioned curiosity as to what happen to Matsushima Umeki and where in the world could she be. Ichimura took the magazine from the nurse and read it over again, what did this have to do with anything?

"Aniki" the woman spoke up standing up and walking over to the stand. One of the men nodded and dug into his pockets handing something off to her.

"What did you show this to me for?"

"This...was me when I was your age" she told him holding out a photo. Humoring the nurse Ichimura took it, at least he could rub in Jun's face that he'd see a high school photo of his beloved Kango-shi. The girl in the picture was slightly shorter than the nurse, her wicked hair, which was a mixture of black and blonde, was tied up into a pony tail. She held a deep scowl as she appeared to notice her picture was being taken at that moment from her seat among a group of guys. They all wore the same black blazer with the pin for... Ichimura went wide eyed.

"That's the pin for Kurogin!" he pointed out looking at the nurse, she smiled slightly and nodded. Ichimura looked back down at the picture. Now that he thought about it the whole 'piss off' air the teen in picture held was very similar to...to... "_You're_ Matsushima Umeki?" the boy gazed at the nurse with new found awe. He had been calling her miss super nurse for so long he'd never actually stopped to learn the woman's names and to think this whole time his idol had been his nurse! Supa Kango-shi-San was Matsushima-sama! The woman nodded her head once again.

"Surprised right?" she hummed with a slight chuckle "I can't blame you, I've changed a great deal since back then" Ichimura couldn't speak; all he could was gape like a fish out of water. He stood before a legend, a one woman wrecking machine! He knew all the stories about her! She had such a bad reputation no school would accept her until eventually she ended up be the first girl to graduate Kurogin! She and a former boyfriend had once started a riot in one of her schools so bad half the staff ended up in the hospital! She nearly beat a teacher twice her size to death! "Ichimura-kun" her voice brought the boy back from his stupor "do you know why I'm telling this to you?" ...why _was_ she telling him this? Her name had faded from attention why would she want to stir up the hornets' nest again Ichimura shook his head and made the woman laugh "Because I want you to know that I know how you feel" she told him sitting down again and motioning him to follow, he did. "even if you think you're alone, that no one understands you _I_ know how you feel." a sullen look came to the woman's face "I'm just a waste of air and space" she muttered and Ichimura frowned "I'm not smart like the other guys my age, I'm not good at sports. All I really know how to do right is fight...but it's not my fault I didn't do anything to deserve this...but they blame me anyway" Ichimura grunted, her words were accurate in going toe to toe with how he felt and judging by the look she was giving him she knew they were "...maybe it is my fault" she muttered casting her eyes upward "I'm so tired of it all... I want to just give up. If I give up and go away then everyone would be better off wouldn't they?...is that about right?"

"...Hai" Ichimura nodded solemnly looked down at the unopened package of Takoyaki he had thrown to the ground.

"...Ichimura-kun" Matsushima-sama spoke gently touching his cheek to make him look at her; she held such a kind look to her face. How could this woman be the demon from hell he remembered her being? "Don't sell yourself short, and stop comparing stupid things like 'his future is going to be better than mine because he's smatter' you're only just starting your life. Yamaguchi was right when she said life goes on and on even after school, and you want to know what? Your status in school doesn't define how happy you'll be in life. Those Aoshiba boys...they might be smart and sure they have a better chance at great jobs but they won't know the joy that you know" the joy he knows?

"Huh?"

"Do you think those snobby Aoshiba boys have ever experience the fun of vandalizing school property? Or playing pranks on their teachers? Or just plain laid on the grass and did absolutely nothing?" Ichimura shook his head, he'd seen it with his own eyes they always had a book in their hands "being smart doesn't assure happiness or success. It promises sleepless nights and stress. Being the best may get you somewhere on the top but then it's a constant battle to stay there, you never rest and enjoy life...you just work and work and work until you run yourself to the ground"

"But at least they have a future" Ichimura countered the woman's words, sure he had more fun but Takasugi had been right, his future was black.

"I use to think just like you" Matsushima-sama hummed "why _wouldn't_ I? I was going to be sent away for pushing a teacher down a flight of steps, my grades were terrible and my attitude was worse, I caused everyone so much trouble I always told myself there was no future for me in this world...but look at me now" and Ichimura did, the woman had become a nurse! She even worked at a hospital, that certainly wasn't a black future "I'm not here to make you go back to school Ichimura-kun, but I want to tell you this...the only time you have a black future is the moment you give up"

Those words, they stuck with Ichimura for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>Umeki talked almost all night with Ichimura. To her amusement, and she couldn't possibly think of a reason why someone would feel this way, the boy idolized how she used to be. She told him stories of her past adventures, like how she and Hayato fought the first day she came to Kurogin, of her kohai Aya-chan and especially of Ryu. In turn Umeki learned about Ichimura's life how he once went to Aoshiba but could continue because of a drop in his grades. Eventually he told her the truth about what happen the night he hit an Aoshiba student. That student had been an old friend of his name Takasugi and he had been taunting Kuraki flaunting his higher education in the boy face and provoking him, Ichimura had only been trying to stop Kuraki when he hit the boy. With new found information Umeki hurried to work the next day ready to tell Yankumi. She hoped she would see Ichimura there today; her words looked to resonate with him well so he might actually come!<p>

Suddenly Umeki was taken from her thoughts when she heard loud groaning. The woman looked up and quickly her eyes grew in size at what she saw.

"Guys!" she called to the four 3D students stumbling about before her, she jogged to catch up to them as they turned to face her. What the hell? What happen to them? Umeki raise a gentle hand to one of the boys whose arm was in a sling, these wrappings were terrible but that wasn't the point! "How did this happen to you" the nurse muttered softly looking at each boys injuries one at a time. These were bad, really bad. How were they still standing? "Who did this?" Umeki's stares hardened.

"Those guys Sawatari was talking about" one finally answered, those guys? The gang attacking people at night? "There were seven of them…with red bandanas" he confirmed the woman's silent questions.

"I think Ichi went after them" another one of them added getting Umeki's attention and gave him a questioning look "We just ran into him, we told him what happen. He just muttered the name Takasugi and took off running"

"Takasugi" Umeki repeated to herself with fist clenched, Ichimura you damn, stupid, genius. "Go to the school" Umeki told them sternly "Tell Yamaguchi and _stay_ at Akadou" and with that she whipped around and took off running back the way she came. If she had to guess where that fool ran off to it would be Aoshiba academy to confront his former friend. Now think Umeki think, think! What is the nearest place for one to go privately near by the school? Her mind scanned over the layout of the area…hmmm… wait! There was a place! Umeki skidded to a stop when her cell phone rang, it was Yankumi. "Aoshiba Academy" she said without even saying hello to the teacher "There's a warehouse behind the school, it's a perfect place to talk to someone in private"

"How do you know that?" Yankumi panted from her end of the line.

"I use to fight rival crews there for territory" the nurse answered as she slowed to a stop before the close gates of Aoshiba, she heard her former teacher snort slightly from her end and Umeki in response rolled her eyes. "I'm waiting in front of the gate, hurry" it didn't take Yankumi long to find the school and without stopping she ran past Umeki towards the back of the school with the nurse in toe. The warehouse hadn't changed much since the last time she had been in it and as the two women jugged into the structure voices echoed within.

"If you want to hit us then hit us" this must be the voice of Ichimura-kun's old friend Takasugi

"Huh?" that was Ogata!

"But we'll run to the police. When we do, it's you that will be in trouble. You might all be expelled, huh? Maybe worse than expelled"

"Shut up!" that was Kamiya

"Who cares about expulsion!" and that was Honjo, was all of 3D there too? Oh hell.

"Ojou" Umeki hummed as they drew closer to the voices "I don't like the sound of this"

"Mm" she nodded "let's hurry" Umeki nodded walking side by side with her former teacher with determination in her eyes. She dug into her pocket and pulled out a hair tie and pulled her hair bag into a low ponytail as she walked and listened. The boys were ready to tell the police that these Aoshiba boys were behind the serial muggings but the leader laughed loudly at their threat.

"Do what you want" he replied to them "But you know, I wonder who the world will believe? Adults aren't in the habit of believing you guys, are they? No one will believe anything trash like you will say" And that was the trigger on the gun, that was the last thing Umeki wanted to listen to of this punk. Before Yankumi could speak up Umeki did in a deep snarl of a voice she hadn't used in three years.

"We'd believe it!" she yelled fiercely as they finally turned into the room. As it would appear they got there just in time to stop the whole damn class before they did anything stupid. 3D as a whole stopped and looked back at her with stunned faces. Umeki could only reflect a deep glare in response to their surprised looks, she hated guys like these and just adding on the fact that they had the nerve to call her boys trash… _oooh_ Umeki could feel Uki-chan coming back to her. The class of Akadou boys parted creating a space so that Umeki could see the Aoshiba boys and they could see her. Though Yankumi tried to hold her back by grabbing her arm Umeki yanked herself free and stormed forward through the boys, she could see Ichimura sprawled on the ground straining himself to look up. "Guys like you make me sick" Umeki hissed out "Standing on your ivory towers and looking down on others because you think your education makes you better. I bet you think you were doing the world a favor by beating up my boys"

"…Matsushima-sama" he muttered faintly. The only one of the Aoshiba boys that stood between Umeki and Ichimura squinted his eyes hard at her from behind his glasses.

"Who are you?" he asked…he must be Takasugi

"Their _nurse_" Umeki snarled

"….huh?"

"Don't do anything" Umeki snapped at Kazama and Ogata as she past them but as she slowed to a stop and cracked her knuckles loudly Ogata growled behind her.

"A nurse shouldn't be interfering!" he snarled but drew back when Umeki looked back at him with a hard glare.

"You don't need to sink down to the level of these bottom feeders!" she yelled over him and she meant it. These scumbags… they fought with poles and not their hands and they had the nerve to stand before these boys and look down on them, in Umeki's book this was a great insult that would not go ignored. Ogata took a step back under the force of Umeki's glare "Just stand back and _shut up_!" and after hanging his mouth open for a few minutes the usually headstrong boy listened, behind her there a scuff.

"Same level…" Takasugi repeated "bottom feeders…that hurts a bit" a bit? Pft! He didn't know in the lease bit what real damaged felt like. Yankumi pushed through her students now as Umeki turned fully to face the boy.

"Are elite students playing with such things?" she commented glancing down at the pole that lay at their feet.

"It's not fighting like these guys" spoke Takasugi "We're cleaning up the world. If we continue like this, we'll be winners but these guys have no value in society, they have no future"

"Damn you" Kazama's temper reached its peak but Umeki held out a hand stopping him before he could take another step forward. He looked at her stunned but backed up a moment later.

"Cleaning the world… Becoming winners" Umeki repeated his words letting them sink in and register. "That's….that's funny. It's actually _hilarious_ to hear you say that, because to me…someone who doesn't have the _balls_ to walk up to someone and hit them with their own fist is the world's biggest loser" Takasugi arched a brow at her words taking note on the fact that she was no approaching him with that deadly look in her eyes "You think that just because their grades don't match yours that they have no value? You're a fool to think such things, a naïve little fool. Everyone has the potential to be great, there's no such thing as no value there is only those conceded enough to think others have no value." Umeki glanced back at the boys standing behind her gripping planks of wood and pipes ready to attack the Aoshiba boy that had caused their own such pain "these boys…" she turned back to Takasugi "these boys have the same chance at a bright future as you do there are just a few differences. They have a bit of a longer way to go but what separates them from you, what makes them great and you bottom feeders is that these boys judge people by their character not academics. To do that makes you the _worst_ kind of human being" She was a mere foot away from this boy now still fixing him with a deep glare "What you've done is a full-fledged crime, no matter what reason you use to justify it" In answer to her words the boy reached down and picked up the pipe laying between them and held it with both hands.

"Shut up!" ooh did she strike a nerve? Umeki couldn't help but smirk at the angered look in the boys eyes "You stupid woman!" he raise the pipe high to swing causing everyone to become alert but Umeki simply scuffed raising her hand and catching the metal before it could even come close to her head.

"Pathetic" she muttered softly and before anyone knew it there were loud yells of pain coming from the boy as Umeki twisted the pipe, and the boys arm, up and over head until she had both bent back and behind his head. She stood behind him and pressed against him making him scrunch his face up in pain until he dropped to his knees. "_Hurts_ don't it?" she questioned watching him cringe under the pain "You can't understand this pain because you use a weapon to _attack_ your victims" Umeki explained "Academics don't teach the weight of hurting another. When you punch another your knuckles hurt but when you use a weapon like this" she twisted it in his hand and he gave out a sharp cry "you learn nothing, you disassociate yourself from your actions and so you feel like you're better than those you've attacked….Scrum like you who don't understand people's feelings or pain… have not right to decide another's worth!" she gave the boy a hard shove and he tumbled to the ground. She tossed the pipe to the side and stared down at the boy. He gaped at her before getting to his feet and running past her, he classmates followed. When they were gone Umeki looked up to her former teacher, Yankumi grinned.

"You over did it" she stated but she still looked proud as she said it. Umeki shrugged slightly before turning her gaze to the many boys standing stunned behind Yankumi.

"You guys" she spoke softening her angered gaze "you guys understand what they don't; you know that being hit hurts and so you can understand others feelings. With a skill like that you've all taken a step in the right direction" she looked over her shoulder and down ay Ichimura with a warm smile "Never let anyone tell you that you have no value because empathy is such a valuable skill. Don't let anyone tell you your future is black"

"Why?" Taguchi spoke up suddenly from behind Ogata making Umeki look back at him "isn't it true?"

"No" Umeki shook her head "The only time your future is black is the moment you give up"


	14. Chapter 13: Why boys and girls

**A/N:** Hi guys, sorry for the wait but this is a super long chapter, it's the longest of all the chapters in Nevermind rules so far and it's got a bunch of UmekiXHayato moments and some RenXKyona fluff for you. Alright I've got a few announcements to make here before we go on to the story. First would be the obvious, we hit 50 reviews! Whooo! ^.^ Thanks guys for all of your reviews and support and we're not even half way done with Nevermind rules yet! So as promised I'll be putting up the one-shot series for you and that will be probably in September. It's going to be called Measured by the moments and it's going to be a series of one-shots, of moments that were mentioned within Sukeban and Nevermind rules that were made into flashback. Some examples would be Hayato and Umeki's date that ended with them being arrested or the first time Ryu crashed his bike. If you guys have any things you want to see from either series just leave it in the comments and I shall put it on the list okay?

On another note I as of recent got a Tumblr account. There's nothing too set on my account but I'm probably going to be doing a lot of promoting of my fanfictions on this site. I'll also be putting up more in depth stuff about your favorite OCs of my Gokusen fanfics including profiles, their responses to any questions you may have for them and as many banners as I can possibly make. If you have a tumblr account please follow me, and I shall do the same for you Onegashimasu ^.^ and don't forget to pop into my formsprings and ask some questions

**Wo-notice:** She's gotten so mature hasn't she? ^.^ my Uki-chan is growing up!

**PhoenixRage92:** Yankumi is very influential :3 who wouldn't want to look all cool preaching like she does!

**Amy Williams:** Umeki has to be one of my favorite characters of all time; she kind of just breathes her life experiences out into everything she does and all she talks to. She has that kind of personality that makes you surprise when she does things but then you kind of expected her to do what she did. Even though she has to be an adult now she isn't afraid to show that hint of her old self but now in a big sister sort of way and not a 'I'm going to kick your teeth in' attitude. By far Umeki's one of my best creations so she much so that she deserves a chapter centered on her. Who knows! She may even get another story centered around her life ;3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Why boys and girls don't get along<strong>

* * *

><p>The afternoon sun felt good on the skin today. Well it did any other day but today, <em>right now<em> it was especially good and the grass felt so comfy and the silence the glorious silence. Kazama Ren sighed in content stretching his arms out and loosening stiff muscles before returning to his comfy position. He truly loved life right about now in this very moment. Why? Well...

"_You're_ happy" a soft giggle came and a shadow loomed over the boy blocking out the warm sun. Ren opened his eyes and gazed up at the brown eyes of his adorable girlfriend. They were in Shirokin Park on this nice Sunday afternoon not really doing much, just lazing under the shaded trees and sun that peeked in between them. Where were the guys? Ren didn't know and frankly he didn't care, he spent enough time with the guys it was time to be alone with his girlfriend.

He had his head resting on her lap and she was currently leaning forward to look down at him, her red hued locks fell on either side of Ren's face creating a curtain and blocking out the rest of the world.

"Did something good happen today?" Oh those adorable curious eyes of hers, Ren chuckled lightly drawing a big smile from his cute girlfriend "well?" she giggled at him "are you going to tell me what's got you so happy or not?"

"I got to see you today" he knew the reaction he would get. The girls giggling stopped and her smile faltered, her eyes grew in size just a bit and like a bad sunburn her face went lobster red from the bridge of her nose all the way to her ears.

"Kazama no _Baka_" she muttered sitting back and swatting Ren's shoulder as she did. Ren chuckled not at all being hurt by her attack, Nana was so easy to fluster and so adorable to watch when bashful. Kazama no Baka, that was what she called him whenever he so playfully teased her like this but he didn't care, he was _her_ fool.

"I can't be happy to see you anymore?" Ren questioned, he arched a brow at the girls as she gently ran a hand across his face brushing hair out of the way. "I haven't seen Nana-chan for a few days now" Nana hummed in response nodding her head as she did.

"Kaza-kun _has_ been really busy lately." she pointed out tucking some her own hair behind her ear and looking up at the blue sky "and when you're not busy you're with the guys, it's no fair" her pink lips puckered in a little pout "I don't see you enough as it is" Ren frowned, he had been very busy lately with...well..._things_ that was what today was for. A tone of sorrow was in Nana's voice when she spoke now "does this mean Kaza-kun is tired of me?" now _that_ was uncalled for. Ren sat up immediately and turned so he faced his girlfriend. She was still pouting, though her face wasn't red in a blush anymore she looked away from Ren as if she were. She looked like a child who'd gotten caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Ne, Nana-chan" he addressed her and after a minute or two she looked at him from the corner of her eye, he grinned "remember what I told you when we were little?" the girl blinked confused but then cast her eyes upward as she tried to recall this promise.

"...Mm" she nodded after thinking about it, good she still remembered. Ren smiled leaned forward and held out his pinky to the girl.

"I swear to keep that promise" he told her, Nana looked down at his hand blankly for a while, Ren almost thought she wasn't going to accept but then she smiled and circled her pinky around his tightly.

"_Mm_!" she nodded again and Ren sighed in relief, the sorrow had left her face. Now that that was settled the Akadou boy laid back down on the comfy grass and let his head rest on Nana's lap again. His eyes felt heavy and a yawn came to him. He was tired.

"We'll go on a date sometime soon" he yawned as he felt himself slip into darkness "We'll have lost of...fun..." he never finished his sentence. When he didn't say anything for three minutes Kyona looked down at him with a smiled and a light giggle.

"You've been sleeping a lot lately too" she muttered to the boys sleeping form, again she brushed hair out of his face "...I wonder what's got you so busy this past week..."

* * *

><p>Wow Umeki had <em>never<em> seen that shade of purple before on a person's face. It was like a royal purple...or maybe a deep indigo color. Umeki contemplated these colors as she stared at head teacher monkey face, as the last remains oh Uki-chan mentally called him, loomed over her desk like she was one of 3D and had just done something dishonorable to the school. She tapped her fingers rhythmically on her desk as she stared up at her superior...his mouth was moving...oh! Was he talking? Slowly, Umeki realized that she had been tuning the man out and focused back on his words.

"-that a member of our staff, a nurse no less, would go to Aoshiba and harm a student! That is-" and she was tuning him out again.

That's what the face and the looming was about? That stupid Aoshiba incident that happen a week ago? _Wow_ that Takasugi kid was determined to get Umeki in trouble; he didn't know who he was messing with. Oh if Umeki could _list_ the things adulthood has helped her get away with, getting away with harming a punk like that was as easy as blinking. The thought caused Umeki to smirk ever so slightly but monkey face caught it.

"Are you _smirking_?" his shrillness came to Umeki's hearing again "that proves it! You did do it! Matsushima-sensei how many times do I have to tell you-"

"I don't know where Aoshiba academy is" the woman's words came out so smoothly, so coolly, this was a cool customer here. She kept drumming on her desk but gazed up at her superior with that cocky smirk of hers. She was lying and Sawatari knew it. She had been a destructive girl back at Kurogin after all and Sawatari knew her ability to lie her way out of situations well.

"You're lying!" he boomed "I can see it on your face. You went to that school and hit that student!" Matsushima's smirk only grew when he accused her of this.

"..._prove it_" she taunted him. Damn this woman, her antics were one of the reasons for his stomach pains and stress! The way she tipped her head and stared at Sawatari with that look and a smirk that said she wasn't going admit it, that she was amused by how angry she was making him. Kazama Ren gave him this look a lot when he was in trouble. For all Sawatari knew Matsushima was secretly that older sister listed in the boys information, they were just so stubbornly alike in character!

"_Matsushima_" he snarled

"You don't have proof _do you_?" the woman teases on and her smirk turned into a grin "I wasn't at that school, I don't know what student you're talking about"

"I should be asking you for proof that you weren't at Aoshiba!" he remarked "you were supposed to be here at work when the incident happen but you _weren't_"

"Head teacher Sawatari!" Yamaguchi spoke up trying to defuse the situation but with a sharp stare from Sawatari she fell silent. Yamaguchi knew Matsushima had done it but with her honor code of always being on her student's side she wasn't going to rat the nurse out, but if Matsushima didn't have proof she was done for. Six other students confirmed seeing the event and pointed out Matsushima, feeling victory coming his way Sawatari looked to Matsushima again to find her grin had not left her.

"I was with my boyfriend"

"...Heh?" what did she just say? His victory! It was slipping away! Damn her and that cocky grin of hers!

"I was at home with my boyfriend" Matsushima repeated calmly "you see he hadn't been feeling very well that day so his boss sent him home but he just went back to work. They called me and I had to take him home and make sure he stayed there." she explained it so well, maybe she really had been...No, _No_! This was the former Kurogin 3D trouble maker! She was lying through her teeth! "I spent all day nursing him back to health"

"Ha!" Sawatari laughed "then why wouldn't you call in to work?" he got her!

"Would you like me to call him and verify my whereabouts?" and he lost her. Sawatari frowned as she moved a hand to the nearest phone "He should be on break right now..."

"...carry on" Sawatari turned away defeated. Matsushima chuckled getting out of her seat and leaving the office to do her job. She may have won this time but he'd get her eventually...one of these days, one of these days.

So while the head teacher sulked at his desk Umeki moved to 3D and went to more. The boys had been behaving very well these past few days and the relished in the praises Umeki had for them as she checked on a few cuts and bruises before she began packing her things to leave. She hadn't noticed the lingering eyes while she packed.

Ichi held the photo the woman had given him in his hands and the rest of the guys, save Ren for he was fast asleep at his desk, gazed at it curiously. They looked from the photo to the woman to the photo again.

"I don't know" Kura hummed shaking his head "I mean I see the similarities but _Kango-shi_ almost killing a teacher?" the others reflected his doubt "I don't believe she could do that"

"It is her, I'm _telling_ you" Ichi remarked nodding his head as he did "she told me herself"

"Matsushima Umeki disappeared after she graduated from high school three years ago" Jun pointed out still looking from the photo to his beloved nurse "I heard a rumor she's causing trouble in Ikebukuro now, leader of some gang or something" or at least that was the rumor, no one knew for sure where or what the girl had been doing for the past few years. She ducked out of the media attention shortly after she graduated and news of the teacher she had tried to kill went from a single act to a molesters club and became a scandal. Jun couldn't blame the woman for going into hiding; his old man had suggested they do the same for the reporters wouldn't leave his sister alone for months. "I don't see it" Jun stated shaking his head.

"There you have it" Honjo remarked "If Jun can't see it, it must not be true"

"Jun, what's Kango-shi-san's last name" Ichi questioned, Jun hesitated before answering.

"Matsushima"

"Matsushima is a common last name" Kami countered shaking his head too "That doesn't mean anything at all"

"If you guys really want to find out" Yamato stopped the arguments "why don't you ask Takeshi" the group grew silent at the suggestion. Slowly they turned their heads to look at a lone guy sitting at one of the front desk, he had his feet lazily on top of the surface and he was reading. He was always reading that guy.

His name was Kouno Takeshi but everyone liked to call him informant Kou, why? Because the silent guy collected and sold information for fun. Really, from what Yamato knew, Kou just gathered information just because he liked to. He liked to know things; little secrets, meaningless tips, people's backgrounds, even the local gossip if it was an existing source of information there was a high chance Informant Kou knew it. Normally he kept what he knew to himself but sometimes, if offered a satisfying amount of cash, he would sell some information even do some digging for people. He wasn't shady though, he did more or less have a code of secrecy to his information.

"Oi, Kou" Yamato beckoned while the others stared with silent curiosity for the fact that none of them had ever really heard the guy speak. At first it looked like Kou didn't hear Yamato but after a moment he slowly let the hand holding his book drop to his lap. He tipped his head back far enough to look back at the group with a bored look. Yamato motioned him over and slowly the male did so closing his book and setting it on his desk before making his way to the back where the group was.

"What can I do you for boss?" he dug his hands into his pockets as he spoke.

"Ichi, show him the picture" Yamato remarked and Ichi did just that "do you know her?"

"_Oh course_ I do" Kou looked offended for a minute before he returned to his bored expression "that's Matsushima Umeki; she was arrested and almost charged with attempted murder three years ago. What about her?"

"Do you know what happen to her?" Yamato asked on, the guys watched and listened closely as the bored looking boy shrugged his shoulders slightly and looked away.

"She duck out of the media soon after the scandal broke out, went into hiding from what I hear but you knew that didn't ya boss?"

"See, I told you Ichi" Jun said once Kou answered "the rumors are probably true, she's probably wandering Ikebukuro now"

"You know more don't you?" Ichi didn't pay Jun any mind "we don't call you informant Kou because it has a nice ring to it" he had a point and the bored looking Kou gained a not so bored smirk as he looked at the boys from the corner of his eye.

"That's a rare bit of information" Kou commented "it's pretty pricey it's so rare"

"You're going to make us _pay_?" Kura bellowed slamming a fist onto his desk "are you _nuts_?" but Kou once again shrugged his shoulders.

"I _do_ have code of secrecy" he replied smooth as glass "The woman's living a good life; I don't think she'd want that ruined just yet. If I'm going to go _blabbing_ without her approval I'm going charge a lot for it."

"She apparently already told Ichi" Yamato pointed out and that made the smirking boy sigh.

"Then a good percent of my information's useless in price here" he said

"We just want confirmation" Yamato added

"Whatever you say boss, just ask the right question." was the reply he got so he went on.

"Where is she?" Yamato questioned, Kou grinned and looked over his shoulder...right at Supa Kango-shi-San.

"Closer than you think" Kou finally answered.

"..._EEEEEEEHHH_?"

The group's shouts were so loud they startled the woman who dropped a bundle of band aids she had been packing away. Quickly she whipped around looked about with a sense of alertness.

"What is it?" she asked wildly with a hand over her heart and the other clenching the podium in front of the room to keep herself from falling. "What is it? Is someone hurt?"

"No! No Kango-shi! We're fine!" Kura stammered shaking his head wildly like his friends. The woman stared at them curiously before nodding and continuing to pack her supplies. Kou returned to his seat soon after and the boys began muttering to themselves. The nurse finished up her packing and made her way down out of the class, when the front door closed shut they sighed loudly.

"I can't believe it" Jun muttered with wide eyes "Our super sexy nurse has been the Japans deadliest delinquent this whole time!"

Women were _truly_ scary creatures…

* * *

><p>"So patrols are starting up again huh?" Umeki said leaning against Yankumi's desk and running her fingers through her hair. She definitely remembered eliminate delinquency week, back at Aoikin it wasn't a week to miss. "Ah I miss the good old days, eliminate delinquency week was so much fun" from her work Yankumi looked up at her former student and grinned<p>

"It was fun? How?"

"Well..." Umeki pulled up a chair and dropped down next to Yankumi with an excited giggle "back at Aoikin we called it the Delinquent Olympics" the nurse grinned from ear to ear "it was a competition between the girls in my old crew, we had a different game every day for that whole week. Torch lighting Monday, Sentaku Tuesday, wall vandal Wednesday, Table tower Thursday. Then we had the teacher patrol marathon Friday night and finally on Saturday we had matches in Aoshiba warehouse, Aye!" Yankumi curved a brow at the very girlie squeal that came from Umeki "it brings me back! I wish I could be eighteen just for this week and do those games again!"

"...torch lighting Monday?" Yankumi couldn't help but repeat "what did you do on torch lighting Monday?"

"It was all very official" the nurse cooed "we announced all the competitors, discussed the locations of each event, because we had to change it each time, and state all the rules"

"Ah" Yankumi nodded

"but it started in the morning when the champion class would sneak into the school, steal the principal's office chair and set it on fire on the roof" Umeki squealed happily again Yankumi nodded but when she stopped to think about what Umeki just said her eyes grew wide.

"_**Eh**_?" she practically screamed but Umeki smirked at her former teacher.

"I was _always_ champ" she mused playfully and winked, god she missed the good old days.

"Yamaguchi-sensei!" the two women looked up as Yajima came stumbling into the staffroom "Yamaguchi-sensei, bad news!" the man stopped in front of the desk looking like he was in such a panic "o-o-outside! There a scary looking biker! 3D has done it again! Starting fights with Bikers!"

"Eh?" Yankumi shot out of her seat. After being told the situation Yankumi left the room to deal with this biker while the staff loomed in the windows watching. Umeki was the last to come to the window beside Ayukawa tugging at the blinds so she could see. There was someone on a bike out there by the gates. It was a big, sleek, black bike and the mere sight of it made Umeki purr. She often told people she didn't like bikes, that she was terrified of getting on one but if there was one weakness Umeki had it was Hayato's bike. He rode a black Honda 1000 Goldwing and boy could he go fast on that thing. It was bad enough he knew how to push Umeki's buttons off that thing but when she saw him on it in his leather jacket, that she often stole from him, and he revved the engine letting loose a lion like roar of a sound Umeki mewed like a kitten, this was something Hayato knew well. He often used his bike like kryptonite on his girlfriend and well... The point is due to her boyfriend's over abuse of her weakness Umeki could tell that this was the same bike and hence she couldn't help but think of her annoying boyfriend. She was still ignoring him for what had done a while back and they had yet to set up a date to get him off the cold shoulder list.

"How scary" Takano mused as she looked down at this biker. The rider had their helmet on and was sitting casually; they didn't look armed from here.

"I know!" Ayukawa squealed "I wonder what 3D did to piss that guy off. He might have a gun in that thing for all we know" Takano hummed her agreements "don't you think so Matsushima?"

"...that is a _nice_ bike" of course Umeki wasn't paying attention, this is Umeki it's what she does best. The two females next to her looked at her in disbelief but she was too busy licking her lips and taking in as much of that Goldwing as she could. It was sleek and black and...oddly familiar... As a matter of fact that jacket looked familiar too! Umeki squinted her eyes and stared hard at this biker...that jacket...that leather jacket...she'd worn one like it just a couple of days ago...that had been Hayato's-..."_Shimatta_!" the woman cursed as she saw Yankumi appear and make her way to the biker. Without a work to her coworkers Umeki yanked off her nurse's coat and took off out of the room.

* * *

><p>It was surprising to hear that a biker had come by themselves to settle beef with a student. Usually they came in a big band of them hollering and making noise to try and scare those within the school but this guy was quiet, the bike he sat on rumbled signaling that it was still on but that was it. He hardly seemed like a threat, he looked like he was either loitering or waiting for someone but as long as she was out here Yankumi was going to find out.<p>

"Excuse me" she spoke up and the helmet wearing biker looked up at her. Even from where she stood she could see them go ridged before quickly looking in the other direction. Yankumi sighed taking a few more steps towards them "this is the property of the school" she informed them to which they tentatively nodded.

"I know" a muffle voice of a male replied "I'm waiting for someone" so he was here to fight someone. Yankumi stared at him hard.

"I don't know what they did to upset you but please don't take it to heart" Yankumi stopped right beside the bike "those boys don't know what they're doing, I'll give them a stern talking to so please leave"

"...Huh?" she couldn't see the riders face but his tone told Yankumi he didn't know what she was talking about. He shook his head either way "I'm not going anywhere" he told her "I'm waiting for someone"

"Then at least take your helmet off"

"...uh..._no_"

"Eh?" what was wrong with this guy "don't be a coward and hide your face behind a helmet! You're an adult! Face the sun god like a man!" Yankumi reached out to grab the helmet but rider quickly ducked his head away.

"Yankumi still talks such nonsense" he muttered probably louder then he thought because when Yankumi looked at him in disbelief and repeated her nickname he went ridged again. Now determined to discover who this biker was that knew her by her nickname the teacher reached up and yanked the black helmet off of their head though they yelled in protest. Who she saw startled her.

"Y...Yabuki!" Yankumi gaped staring wide eyed at the male like he did her. A silence came to the two until Yabuki yanked his helmet from Yankumi's arms and placed it on his lap cursing under his breath the whole time never meeting the woman's eyes "Yabuki it is you!" she mused looking him up and down, he'd joined a biker gang? "What are you doing here?...on that!"

"I told you I'm waiting for someone" the male snapped at her as if time never went by and he was his student at Kurogin again.

"Who are fighting from here?"

"...huh? Fighting? I'm not-"

"Yankumi!" the two turned away from one another and looked at the person hollering from a distance. Umeki was running clumsily towards them in her high heels, so much for running fast in heels, her face was flushed and she looked just as panicked as Yabuki did. She panted out a sigh as she arrive and stepped in between the two "Please go back inside I can handle this!"

"Eh but?"

"I'm not here to fight anyone" Yabuki barked before Umeki hissed a venomous 'shut up' to him. That was when Yankumi put it together; Yabuki was here to see Umeki...that means...

"Ume-chan" Yankumi gaped pointing at Yabuki "Yabuki...is he your boyfriend? The one you're marrying?" Yabuki went bug eyed and Umeki turned scarlet,

"Eh? _Marrying_?" he yelled shrilly

"Yankumi!" Umeki hissed out "just...just go! I've got this! Just go!" she pushed a startled Yankumi back to the school and beat a hasty retreat. Yankumi watched from a distance as the nurse threw a leg over the big black bike and ignore the look Yabuki gave her. They muttered to one another for a few minutes before Yabuki slipped his helmet back on and quickly sped off leaving the homeroom teacher still very stunned.

Umeki and Hayato were getting _married_?

* * *

><p>"Where should we go tonight?" when the general shock of their nurse being who she was had settled, the boys changed their focus to what they were going to do after school today. Yamato had brought a magazine of the latest restaurants and hang out spots in the area and they were all looking at it.<p>

"Oi, oi, oi, oi!" Jun pointed to one of them "let's go to this one!"

"That'll be no good..." ...that voice. The boys looked up and were startled to find their homeroom teacher sitting nearby. Jun jumped out of his seat and nearly toppled over, what was she doing here?

"Why are you here right now?" Yamato questioned staring at the woman with wide eyes like everyone else. Yankumi looked bewildered by his question.

"What are talking about?...that doesn't matter. Listen this week is 'Delinquency elimination week' and-" but of course she couldn't finish her words.

"Wait!" Kami shouted over her "How did you get in here?"

"How did I...?"

"Did you...use the back door?" Jun asked pointing to the back entry of the class. After a moment's thought Yankumi nod standing up slowly muttering that she did. She did? _ARGH!_ The boys yelled in anger and anguish at this fact peaking their teacher's curiosity.

"What?" she questioned "what's wrong with the front door?" and as if her question had summoned them, someone slid open the door. The trap was sprung and in a cloud of white chalk the board eraser dropped from where it was once wedged and landed directly atop the head of a very pretty girl. Silence followed as everyone stared in awe at the not so pleased looking woman. "Ah…uh…Who are you?" Yankumi asked the question everyone wanted to know but the woman in her well fitting green dress simply waved her hand in front of her face trying to free herself of the chalk infested air and keep from breathing it in but eventually she did and so placed a hand in front of her mouth and coughed loudly. Man she really was pretty and brave too, the only two women who had the courage to come into the den of the infamous 3D was Yankumi and Kango-shi, but seriously what was she doing here? Who was she? Jun looked to the side of him as the desk beside him shifted and the woman's coughs appeared to wake Ren from the dead. He groggily raised his head from his desk and blinked his eyes sleepily before looking at the woman that had so rudely woken him from his deep slumber. Instead of looking with curiosity like the rest of the class was Ren stumbled out of his seat with wide eyes when he saw this woman.

"Aneki?" he yelled out startled. Wait…what did he just say?

"Aneki?" Jun yelled along with his classmates whipping his head from Ren to the woman standing in the doorway. She still looked very displease as she tried to shake chalk dust out of her hair.

"Does that mean you're Kazama's older sister?" Yankumi questioned and she, after a few more shakes of her hair, nodded her head. _What_? Since when did Ren have an older sister? A hot older sister no less? This calls for a message to Nana!

"Oh, Kaoruko-Nee is at the school?" Jun scuffed at what he was hearing, could on Kyona to not tell her older brother such _important_ details like the fact that his classmate had a hot older sister. She didn't compare to Matsushima, the nurse would always hold Jun's heart, but that didn't mean she didn't place somewhere in the top four hot girls Jun's ever seen. If Jun didn't have a hint of lingering hatred for Ren he'd compliment the guy's gene pool, honestly.

"Any idea why she might be here?" Jun questioned as he trailed after his classmates while they hurried down the hall after Yankumi, Ren and his sister to the staff room. There was a pause on the other line for a few minutes.

"No, I really wouldn't know. Kaoruko-Nee is usually always working. The only time I ever really see her is sometimes whenever I go to Ren's house…" she replied

"Ah I see" Jun nodded slightly always working; she must be one busy woman-wait a minute. Jun pulled his phone away from his ear and stared at it like he was staring at his little sister n disbelief. Did he just hear her say what he thought he heard her say? "Wait a minute" he gripped his phone tight enough to hear the plastic groan in protest "You've _been_ in Ren's house?…_more than once_?"

"Ah!" Jun could practically hear his sister wince from her end, she must not have intended to say that bit "…A-Anno Gomen, I think I hear Yuni calling me! I have to go! See you afterschool bye!" the younger girl spoke in a rapid, nervous speech.

"Wait a minute, Kyona don't you dare hang up on me-" she hung up, the male curse snapping his phone shut and joining his class at the door to the staffroom grumbling about how he was going to end that Kazama Ren's life one of these days.

"…She sure is pretty…" The united comment of his class drew Jun from the troubling thoughts of his little sister…alone…with Kazama…in his _house_. He shuddered at the very thought. Anyway he had to focus; he turned his eyes to the room as the older sister explained that she was a dentist assistant by day and a hostess by night. Less than a second later head teacher Monkey face was casually walking into the room. When he saw Ren he made a beeline for the table.

"Huh? Kazama? What are you doing here? Did you get into trouble again?" the man questioned before his eyes found Ren's sister and lit up like the sun "Sara-chan!" the woman rose from her seat happily.

"Goro-chan!" she chirped

"...Goro-chan?" Jun arches a brow at this and tried his best not to smirk and laugh. Was it just him or did that sound like the head teacher went to host clubs a lot? The man went ridged as he seems to obviously put two and two together.

"Sara-chan" he tried to whisper but it was no use, everyone could hear him "You're Kazama's older sister?"

"Hai" Sara-chan nodded "so you work at the school? Thank you for taking such good care of my brother" she bowed but 'Goro-chan', man Jun was going to have a field day with this one, looked around at everyone and began awkwardly scuttling away.

"Nm, it's not a problem. He is a cheerful and energetic young man" the man muttered gaining confused looks in his wake as he scuttled to the back of the room "take your time..." and Sara-chan did just that. She sat back down turning her focus to her brother before slamming an envelope onto the table.

"Ren" she said it towards him and the guys nearly shoved Jun into the room trying to get a look at what it was. It was money! "What is this about?" the older sister questioned.

"What were you doing in my room?" Ren snarled angrily reaching out and taking the money.

"Where did you get all this money?" Sara, or well Kaoruko as Nana had said, questioned her brother on "You've been coming home really late as of recent"

"I got it at my part time" Ren answered stiffly

"Part-time?"

"Students having jobs is forbidden!" Monkey face shot out of his seat and stormed over to the desk again, uh oh he's on the rampage...this wouldn't end well... Sara stood up immediately and bowed.

"I'm so sorry" she apologized and like a toy running out of battery the head teacher slowed down and almost instantly began backtracking.

"Don't worry" he muttered "each family has their own circumstances..." he walked away

"Goro-chan' is whipped by Ren sister" Jun remarked with a hint of amusement that Yamato mirror before they looked back to the scene at hand.

"I'm sorry" Sara apologized on "I promise I'll make him quit"

"Who going to quit?" the boy barked sending his sister a glare before leaning back leisurely in his chair "I'm going to make and save money so I can move out and live on my own"

"...huh?"

"I'm tired of living with my sister" Ren explained and Jun would have agreed, girls and their habits, and desire to have everything neat, and their nagging, and their time of the month, and their...lady produce... Sisters were just impossible to live with. Sometimes Jun could wait for the day he wouldn't have to live with his own sister anymore. However, the way Ren said that, the ice in his tone struck a bad cord with Jun and for a moment he could help but glare his sister boyfriend.

"Kazama!" and in comes head teacher guns blazing "don't say things like that to Sara-cha-...to your sister"

"Shut up" Ren snapped at the man who easily snapped back.

"Mind your language!"

"And what are you going to do..." Ren looked up at head teacher Monkey face and grinned devilishly at him "_Goro-chan_" he taunted.

"Kazama you..." and with heated glares the two were off in what would have been the fight of the year if it wasn't for the teachers getting in the way blocking Ren's path to the teacher but that didn't stop the boy from trying. He even managed to throw Yankumi to the table he once sat at. It looked like it was never going to end until-

_**SLAM!**_

Silence came to the room when Sara slammed her hand against the table loudly.

"Knock it off!" she snarled darkly at her brother "you live on your own? You can't take care of yourself, don't make me laugh!"

...

"Kowai..." Kura whispered into the silence.

"Sara-chan I didn't know you were like this..." Head teacher Monkey face muttered. Sara jumped realizing her outburst and quickly apologized for it. Jun turned away from the scene with a defeated look, she was so pretty... But that outburst... It was like she channeled Kyona for a moment.

Women truly _were_ scary creatures.

* * *

><p>Silence.<p>

Among the cries of gulls and sounds of waves crashing against the shore before pulling back into the endless sea.

Silence.

Even as behind them cars drove by in all the distinct rumbles and horns. The occasional curse of an angry driver rung out along the streets.

Silence...Umeki hated silence. She hated this silence especially as it often paid this couple a visit as much as four times month. It was the calm before the storm, the infamous eye of the deadly tornado and Umeki for one knew that only destruction would follow. So rather than disturb the silence she hated so much she let it be just for a bit more. She leaned against the rail and stared out at the sea letting the sounds of the sea calm her bubbling nerves.

So here were the basics on what was going on: Umeki had, some time ago, made her boyfriend of three years promise her that should she come home drunk and...not of sound mind, or _eager_ as he loved to put it, that he would give her some painkillers and send her to bed without taking advantage of her drunken state. As of a few weeks ago Umeki's dear boyfriend of three years _broke_ that promise in what ended up being a _very_ long night. When Umeki had found out the next morning that he did this she went into what teens online would call _'an all caps rage'_ and reminded the man just exactly why she was not to be crossed. Now, nearly three weeks later, both parties were still more or less angry with one another Umeki because of her boyfriend's lack of self control and Hayato because ...well Umeki threw a _flowerpot_ at his head. The rage was left to fester for these few weeks and now came the climax. Umeki couldn't help but wonder what was going to break this time.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

And so it begins.

Slowly Umeki turned around and leaned against the rail. Across from her Hayato leaned against his bike with arms crossed, the two stared each other dead in the eyes. The woman sighed.

"What am I supposed to say?" Umeki questioned

"How about _'I'm sorry I threw a flower pot at you'_ that's a good start" Hayato pointed out and it would have been easy to defuse the situation if she just apologized for raging at him like that. They could totally avoid a category five hurricane if she just apologized, but… this was Umeki and when it came to her things just weren't that easy.

"Hell no" she snapped at him "you deserved it" her boyfriend scowled at her and she scowled right back, if he thought he was going to win this one and get Umeki to apologize for justifiably kicking his ass for what he did he was dead wrong. "Why don't we start with your apology?"

"Huh?" Hayato frowned at her "What apology?"

"Come on in that adorable pouty voice of yours _'Uki-chan, I'm sorry I broke my promise and took advantage of you while you were drunk' _it's so easy" Umeki cooed to Hayato but the as usual hot tempered male would not be swayed so easily like Umeki wouldn't be.

"Why should I?" he barked scuffing

"Because I was drunk!"

"You were eager…"

"Tch" Umeki sucked her teeth looking away from Hayato and around them and crossing her arms like he did. She didn't know why she even bothered to come out here to talk to this stubborn bastard. "You say I was so eager but maybe you just have no self control"

"Neither do you apparently" Hayato snorted looking away as well "_You're_ the one who took off their blouse and _threw_ it at me" Umeki rolled her eyes, he kept using that excuse like it really justified this whole problem. Seriously men really have no control over themselves; you don't see many women going nuts because their boyfriend took off their shirt and threw it at them! Highly agitated now Hayato began grumbling to himself "This is pointless" he stated "We're not going to get anywhere until you apologize"

"I'm not apologizing" Umeki glared at him and shook her head, she pushed off the rail and stormed towards the man and his bike "You made a promise to me that you wouldn't do that again and then you break it because I threw my _blouse_ at you? Hayato that's bullshit"

"Well I can't help it if I find you hard to resist" Hayato reached out his hands finding Umeki's waist as he spoke in a low voice but Umeki wasn't going to sway to the voice of seduction he was trying to pull on her to make her apologize or at least forgive him. She immediately pushed his hands away.

"Don't touch me" she snarled at him taking a step back, Hayato went from smirking to glaring when she did this.

"Well what do you want me to do Umeki?" he questioned "I _did_ say sorry a _million times_, I bought you flowers and your favorite chocolates! I even let the locking me out of the house thing slide!" Umeki rolled her eyes turning away from Hayato but he pulled her back and stared at her hard "You can't keep ignoring me like this"

"Then apologize" Umeki remarked, really that was all that she really wanted, for the rock head to own up to what he did and apologize for it. So far he'd said _'I'm sorry'_ but he never actually owned up to what he did, when she asked him to do that he would simply say '_can you blame me?'_ or _'you were eager'_ and that was what really made Umeki mad. Asking him over and over to apologize was just making him angry in return. He sighed shaking his head at Umeki's persistence.

"Why don't we just agree to disagree?" He suggested "Forgive and forget"

"I am not going to just _'Forgive and forget'_ Hayato!" Umeki tried not to shout pushing herself out of Hayato's hold again "I trusted you to think with your head! You know what I've come from! I don't like it when people try to take advantage of me and you broke your promise! Just apologize and this can be over!"

"I didn't take advantage of you" Hayato snapped back "You know I wouldn't do that!"

"Then why are we having this conversation?" Umeki questioned pressing her hands on her hips "Why have we been fighting for _weeks_?"

"You know what" Hayato stood up from leaning and sighed "I'm not having this conversation anymore" Umeki watched as he picked up his helmet and clambered onto his bike.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you"

"And what about me? You're the one who picked me up from work and took me here"

"Umeki…" Hayato slipped his helmet on and raised the glass so he was still looking at her "That's _really_ not my problem anymore, for all I care you can just _walk_ home" She could walk home? Umeki stared at Hayato stunned as he briefly waved at before slamming the glass down and revving the engine of his bike.

"Hayato don't you dare" Umeki snarled as he looked ahead of him "You better not leave me here" He ignored her and revved his engine again "If you leave me here you better not come back to my house you jerk!" Again he ignored her and drove off. Furious, Umeki jogged after the bike as it picked up speed and in her blind rage she yanked off one of her heels and threw it at the retreating bike with a furious scream, of course compared to a bike that was speeding away a shoe was nothing, she missed. Umeki panted glaring at her boyfriend retreating bike, great…now she had to find where her shoe had landed. "You're such a _**jerk**_!" She screamed after him.

* * *

><p>"Kaza-kun!" Kyona came bounding from the gates of her school with Yuni close behind her. A tired looking Ren smiled briefly as the red hued girl abandoned her bag just a few steps from him and circled him in a warm hug. "I heard from Jun today, what was Kaoruko-nee doing at the school?" Ren grimaced; something must have really bothered him when his sister went to Akadou today. Ren looked behind him at the guys briefly before turning his attention back to his oh so adorable girlfriend.<p>

"It was nothing" he remarked

"You're lying" Kyona stated shaking her head "it's written all over your face" As if he'd be able to hide it Ren looked away from Kyona "Did you get into trouble again or something?" she questioned blinking curiously at Ren. He had been acting very strange lately, he was always busy and when they were together he often fell asleep being tired from whatever t was he had been doing.

"It's nothing" Ren repeated stepping back from Kyona's embrace and turning around "come on, it's Eliminate Delinquency week so we if we want to have any fun today we need do hurry" he called over his shoulder making his way towards his waiting friends and leaving Kyona to stare at his back in worry. Yuni stopped beside her with Kyona's school bag in her hands.

"What's Eliminate delinquency week?" her friend asked handing off the girl's bag to her.

"The teachers patrol the streets at night for any students hanging out after hours" Kyona explained briefly with a deep frown on her face. Yuni hummed her understanding casting a curious look.

"Are you okay?" she voice with concern.

"…Yuni… you have a boyfriend right?" Kyona looked to her friend ignoring the calls of the guys for her to hurry up. Yuni nodded, she had been seeing a guy for the past month or so from some elite high school across town "Do you ever get the feeling…that he's hiding something from you?"

"Guys are always hiding things from us" Yuni answered with a shrug of her shoulders but frowned as Kyona gained a downcast look "But usually" she added with a confident smile to her friend "we girls are so smart we can tell if it's something worth getting upset about. Usually they just don't want to worry us with their own problems"

"So…Kaza-kun just doesn't want me to worry about him?" Kyona asked innocently

"Kazama-kun is a really faithful guy Nana" Yuni smirked "If he could I'm sure he'd move heaven and earth to keep you happy. You snagged yourself a good one so don't fret over the little stuff ne?"

"Nana-chan! Come on!" Ichi yelled from the now slowly moving guys far ahead of the two girls "We're going to shoot some pool! I need my teammate!"

"…I guess you're right" a small smile tugged at Kyona's lips as Yuni nudged her gently with her elbow. "I'm just being silly"

"Go and hang out with the guys" Yuni gave her a light push "I'll see you tomorrow"

"You're not coming with us?" Kyona arched a brow at her friend "Running from the teachers can be pretty fun you know" but Yuni shook her head.

"I actually have an appointment out of town, if I don't leave now I won't make it in time" the amber haired girl replied with a light shrug "maybe next time" and with that the two friends parted ways for the day with Yuni going her own way and Kyona going hers.

As expected the group shot pool for a few hours until the sky went dark. That was when they had to start hoofing it because the teachers were on the patrol for them. As soon as they set foot out of their usual hang out spot Yajima, who worked at Akadou, spotted them and the chase began. Kyona was having a blast, she always did when this week came around it was always fun running from those stupid teachers. She was in the lead of the group darting around a corner and leaping over a row of trash bins like a track star.

"Guys hurry up! He's gonna catch us!" she called over her shoulder looking back at the guys as they tried to keep up.

"Nana-chan! Wait up!" Kura panted from the far back of the line; he was always taking up the back of the group when they ran like this. Ren was right behind her grinning that beautiful smile of his as he looked at her with amusement.

"You guys are too slow!" Kyona giggled getting ready to run out into one of the main streets but just as she was going to Ren reached out and quickly yanked her back.

"Take cover!" he called and before the girl could realize it the whole mass of them huddle against the nearest wall and watched with held breaths and Head teacher Sawatari and a few other male teachers went running after a mass of their own classmates in a collection of screams and yells.

They waited like this with held breaths for a long while before they all sighed in relief.

"Man that was close!" Kyona released the breath she had been holding and stepping out of her boyfriends grasp. The guys around her cheered at the fact that they hadn't gotten caught by the teachers and moved to go about their way again but Ren stopped and looked at his watch.

"Damn I've gotta go to work!" he told them hastily "I'll see you guys!"

"…work?" Kyona muttered watching the boy run off while his classmates yelled for him to do his best. Ren had a job? Since when?

"…speaking of" Yamato spoke up "I wonder what his job is…"

"Who knows…"

"Nana-chan do you know what Ren's job is?"

"…" the only girl of the group frowned deeply and shook her head "…I didn't even know he _had_ a job…"

* * *

><p>It was quiet…way too quiet.<p>

That was what Yabuki Hayato thought as he slowly opened the door to Umeki's house and stepped inside. For a minute he thought she wasn't home, but the lights were on and as he stepped away from the door he was hit with warmth and the smell of deliciously cooked food entered his nose. She was cooking dinner; he could hear her in the kitchen. Man he really hoped she didn't hear him pulling up on his bike.

Hayato had to admit; he might have over reacted just a bit when he left his girlfriend at the beach to walk home which had probably taken her half the day to do in those heels of hers. It was a bad move on his part and he knew that but Hayato was a hot head like Umeki was and when he was really angry he just didn't think very clearly. He couldn't understand why he couldn't get his point across to his angry girlfriend. He knew what she had gone through, he remembered the moment that Nakamaru bastard was found guilty and sent away. The couple had been sitting together in the courtroom when the ruling was made and to Hayato's surprise the girl flat out burst into tears of relief and when they got home they just sat in the living room in silence. He'd offered to run her a bath that night but she had shaken her head and told him to stay with her they way they had been.

The memories of those grueling days that came during and after the trial were moments Hayato would never forget seeing Umeki go through. Nakamaru had devilishly shaped her life with not only the things he had done to her but the molesters club he was leader of that followed her after she left that school and Umeki had sworn never to be that victim again. Why would he ever let her go through that again! He wanted to tell her that but every time he did she didn't want to hear it, she was so hell bend on not being taken advantage of that she couldn't see that all Hayato was doing was showing his affection for her and then she wanted him to say that what he was doing was taking advantage of her and apologize for it? Hell no! He wasn't going to apologize for wanting to love her! It was just so damn infuriating that he couldn't help but _have_ to walk away from her.

But still, he left the most dangerous woman he knew to take a long walk home. Not only was he a jerk, he was _stupid_.

She stood with her back turned to him turning a wooden spoon in a pot on the stove as if he wasn't standing in the kitchen doorway. He watched her while tugging his gloves off his hands, maybe she was so focused on cooking that she hadn't heard his bike pull in outside.

"You came back" Hayato winced at how calm she sounded. Guess she _did_ hear him coming. In a small wave of brown hair Umeki looked over her shoulder at him. He watched her carefully; she looked far too calm for his comfort. It was like they hadn't fought to begin with. The woman turned her body slightly and raised a little saucer to her lips tasting what she had been cooking in the pot but her eyes never own looked away from him.

Well Yabuki, you got yourself into this mess it's time to face the wrath of your harpy like girlfriend.

"…" he hung his mouth open for a minute before words found him "…what'cha cooking? It smells good" Umeki's calm façade vanished, she narrowed her eyes at Hayato and with a speed only rage could probably give her Umeki threw the saucer like a ninja tosses a Chinese star right at his head. With a yelp Hayato ducked and watched the plate zoom over his head and smash into pieces against the wall opposite the doorway in the dining room. Okay he'd seen that one coming but still "Are you out of your mind?" Hayato commented looking back at Umeki with wide eyes.

"You have a lot of nerve setting foot in my house again" She leaned against the stove with nothing but death in her eyes as she stared at him.

"Don't you think you're over reacting just a _little_ bit?" and he regretted saying that to her the second it came out. Umeki's eyes grew wide with rage and with a Harpy cry the woman grabbed onto the wooden spoon from the pot it was in and flung it with deadly accuracy, hot soup splattered in Hayato's face and the wooden object clunked against his forehead making him stumble back into the dining room "What the hell Umeki!"

"I told you not to come back into my house you little _rat_!" Umeki screeched, she pushed off the stove and moved from the kitchen to the dining room. Hayato stumbled backwards and into the dining room table glaring furiously at Umeki. Was she still bad at him? Why?…okay he knew why but serious? Throwing a plate at him?

"What are you so angry about?" he tried to say casually but ended up having to jump away as Umeki aimed to slug him and ended up punching the table. He ducked to the other side keeping the table between the two of them.

"What am I _angry_ about?" Umeki repeated gripping the edges of the table in her rage "What am I angry about? You left me at a beach 55 miles from my _house_ and told me to walk!"

"Oh so you're not angry about what we were talking about before?" Hayato asked hopefully "good" Umeki looked at him like he was nuts before she pushed off the table and reach for- oh hell "Uki-chan" Hayato warned her nervously "Uki-chan put down the-Umeki!"

"_ARRRGH_!" his fuming girlfriend screamed and Hayato had to dive under the table as a table chair hit the wall behind him and smashed to bits.

"What the hell is your problem!" Hayato yelled at her now as he stood back up.

"You're my problem!" Umeki yelled back "You've always been my problem! You're such an idiot! _'What'cha cooking? I smells good'_ that what you say to your girlfriend after you made her walk _55 miles_? In _heels_? You must be out of your mind! I must be out of _my_ mind for ever letting you in my house…in my _bed_"

"Are you _still_ upset about that?" Hayato stared at Umeki from across the table with wide eyes "It was _weeks_ ago! I said I was sorry! Get over it!"

"_Never_!"

_**SMASH!**_

And there goes another chair broken into bits. Hayato stood up after ducking under the table again. He was getting really tired of this throwing stuff at him.

"Would you knock it off!" he yelled at her looking back at the broken chairs behind him and then back at Umeki "you're going to wreck the place"

"No I won't" a smirk came to Umeki's lips as she shook her head "I'm going to end this faster than you do whenever I'm…_eager_" Hayato snarled at her, that was a low blow even for Umeki. She was pushing her luck tonight that was for damn sure.

"What did you say?" he questioned

"You heard me" Umeki barked backed

"I dare you to say that again" Hayato snarled at his girlfriend letting his pride get the better of him, the wicked grin she was giving him told Hayato she was. "Don't push me Umeki, you know how I get" oh she didn't just push when she answered him back this time, in her anger craze she shoved.

"I'll let you in on a little secret Hayato" She hissed at him "every time when you felt all high and mighty and manly after…guess what? _I FAKED IT_!" and that was it Hayato snapped.

"You're _done_!" he shouted

"_Bring it_!" she shouted back and together the two of them flipped the large rectangular table with a loud crash and lunged at one another. Yells and grunts echoed through the house as Hayato and Umeki fought just as hard as they had when they were eighteen only now they were older, stronger and a hell of a lot angrier with one another. Umeki could still pack a punch; if anything she was stronger than the last time they'd fought being a nurse hadn't slowed her down one bit. Hayato yelled out in pain when his back hit the steps leading upstairs and Umeki jumped him. "What's wrong Yabuki?" she snarled gripping his shirt "You're slowing down"

"Tch" Hayato wiped blood from his busted lip and gave his girlfriend a smirk "I'm going easy on you" he told her and got the result he want, it made her mad. Umeki's eyes burned with new found rage.

"Shut up you _punk_!" she growled yanking him up from the steps and to his feet "fight me like a man not that pathetic _wimp_ I started dating three years ago!-AHH!" She screamed out when Hayato went for her long hair and pulled "Ow!" she screeched at him trying to pull her head back but Hayato wasn't going to let go, she was more or less immobilized when he did this "Let go!"

"Why?" Hayato taunted as they stumbled about the front area of the house between the living room and the dining room. The two locked eyes and Hayato couldn't help but smirk at his angry girlfriend "I thought you _liked it_ when I pulled you hair"

"You sick bastard!" Umeki yelled and instead of trying to pull herself loose this time she pushed. The two of them stumbled back and into the living room yelling out in anger as they did. With a hard shove Hayato back hit the couch and he lost his grip on Umeki's hair before flipping backwards over the couch and onto the floor on the other side knocking the coffee over loudly when he hit the carpeted floor.

A soft calm settled in the room as both fighters stopped to catch their breaths. This gave them time to take in the damage they had cause in the little time they had spent fighting one another. The Kitchen was more or less left untouched, there was a bits of remains of things from the dining room that Umeki had thrown scatter on the floor but that was the existent. The dining room was trashed, the table had been flipped, and all the chairs were destroyed, anything that had been neatly hanging on the walls in that room had been ripped off and used at projectiles against one another. The area that leads to the front door was littered with broken picture frames and the coat rack now snapped in two. The living room, well… we'll see what happens to it. Hayato just hoped the TV was spared in the destruction. He took in his own damaged, he'd lost his leather jacket somewhere along the scuffle and his shirt was stretched and ripped in a number of different places and he was certain he wouldn't be wearing it again after tonight. His jeans were torn as well. He looked at Umeki, her hair was spread across her head wildly and just like Hayato her shirt was stretched out of whack, not that he was really complaining, the jeans she had probably changed into when she got come were ripped until the left one was missing material from the knee down and she was hobbling in her heels as one had broken somewhere between moving from the dining room to the steps.

"I really mess you up" Hayato snorted

"You should talk" Umeki snarled storming over to the couch and yanking up one of the cushions and chucking it at him. Not wanted to be assaulted anymore Hayato kicked the couch and made it flip. Umeki yelped loud when the large couch collided with her legs and she too flipped over the couch hitting the floor beside him with a grunt. "That was a cheap shot!" Umeki snarled gripping Hayato's shirt ready to punch him.

"Not as cheap as that couch" Hayato taunted "Honestly Uki-chan I would have thought you had the money to get a better one"

"You live here too" Umeki snapped back "you should buy some of the furniture if you don't like it so much"

"It's your house isn't it?"

"Yea but you stay here you mooch"

"Then I'll leave!"

"Fine, _go_!"

"You're cooking sucks anyway!"

"That's because I _poison_ your plate!"

Still fuming the couple snarled at one another as they lay on the ground just throwing insults at one another like immature kids. Then something looked to dawn on Umeki and a silence fell between the two of them again. Hayato stared into his girlfriend's eyes until she cracked a smile and started giggling as she realized what Hayato was starting to; they were ridiculous.

"There is nothing funny…" Hayato chuckled out as Umeki relaxed her grip on his shirt "There's nothing funny about your _horrible_ cooking" even as he said this he laughed watching Umeki roll onto her back and laugh with him. The tense air lifted with their laughter, the storm that had been drawing closer had finally pasted and just like that the fight was over. Hayato and Umeki stayed like that laughing at one another and point out how foolish the other looked with their ripped cloths and messy hair until their stomachs hurt from laughing so hard and all they could do is lay on the ground and grin at each other.

"…I…I'm sorry I threw a flower pot at your head" finally Umeki apologized

"It's alright" Hayato grinned "You were justified; I _did_ break my promise knowing how you felt about that kind of stuff"

"Yea well" Umeki shrugged nonchalantly before scooting closer to him until her head was resting against the crook of his neck, her favorite spot to rest her head, "I was…_eager_" she purred making Hayato chuckle "Forgive and forget?"

"…" Hayato smiled brushing hair out of Umeki's face "Forgive and forget" he nodded and the two settled into one another just laying on the floor among the destruction of their fight. "Hey Uki-chan"

"Hm?"

"…What did Yankumi mean when she said we were planning to get married?" that had been a thought that had been bothering Hayato far in the back of his mind, was Umeki telling people they were planning to get married. Umeki sucked her teeth and then snorted.

"Yankumi and Aniki started jumping to conclusions the last time I ate with them" she answered with a roll of her eyes "I'd rather not talk about it"

"Hm" Hayato nodded; Marriage was really becoming a redundant subject wasn't it? "Say…" Hayato looked down at Umeki again changing the subject once again "….do you really fake it?"

"No" Umeki snorted and laughed out to Hayato's relief "Do you really think the couch is cheap?"

"No I actually like it" Hayato said truthfully "It's nice"

"That's good to know" Umeki hummed and began twisting the fabric that was Hayato's shirt between her fingers.

"…do you really poison my plate?"

"No, does my cooking really suck?"

"Never!" Speaking of cooking Hayato could hear a loud hissing sound coming from another room "speaking of…did you leave the stove on?" Umeki's smile dropped and she cursed scrambling back and too her feet.

"Shit!" she yelped "I left the pot on!" Hayato laughed lightly rolling onto his stomach and watching the woman stumble about in her broken shoes towards the kitchen. There was no other woman like Umeki that was for sure. He pushed himself up to his feet and limped, that's right limped, to the kitchen.

She stood with her back turned to him. With one of her heels broken she was trying to keep herself balanced between the broken shoe and the non-broken shoe. She was turning a smaller wooden spoon in the pot on the stove as if he wasn't standing in the kitchen doorway. Hayato watched her while pushing hair out of his face before stepping into the room and wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's tiny waist and burying his face in her hair taking in her scent, she smelled like lavender.

"I love you" he muttered into her hair and she hummed happily in response to him. She shut the stove off and ran her hands over his just enjoying the moment.

"Say it again" Hayato chuckled at her request

"I love you" he said again

"One more time" awe she was just too cute. Hayato pulled back and make Umeki turn around to face him, they looked into each other's eyes as he leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers brushing messy hair out of her face. "Just one more time" Umeki breathed.

"I love you Umeki"


	15. Chapter 14: Operation Host club

**A/N:** Again letting you guys know about my Tumblr account, the link is on my bio page another as is my formspring so don't forget to drop by both and such. Also for anime fans if you like Wolf's rain I just put up a Wolf's rain fanfiction about a week ago so check that out as well.

Oh! And before I forget! You're going to be seeing this (*) mark here and there throughout the chapters from now on and that just basically means that at the end of the chapter a more thorough explanation will be made on whatever it's next to just so if you don't understand the reference or want a little more information on what was used it's there for you to read.

**Amy Williams:** Arigatou gozaimasu X3 I agree, Hayato and Umeki wouldn't be the couple they are if there wasn't a fight. That's just how they show affection since that's just how they are lol

**Wo-notice:** I should be thanking you! The whole scene with Yankumi and Hayato was the idea that you gave me and it worked so perfectly! Arigatou!

**PhoenixRage92:** It hasn't has it :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Operation Host club infiltration<strong>

* * *

><p>"You're not even the least bit curious?"<p>

"Not at all"

"Not even a tiny bit?"

"I'm telling you, no"

"..."

"..."

"...are you sure?"

"That's it!" with slight fury Kyona whipped around and swung her bag as hard as she could. The wind whistled around the leather object but Omoto Seiji easily ducked from the attack as he had certainly seen it coming ahead of time. On the other side of Kyona Yuni sighed not even bothering to step into this one. "Hold still you little weasel!" Kyona barked

"You two sure do bicker a lot..." Yuni commented with a slight roll of her eyes.

"It's not my fault she's lying to herself" Omoto remarked straightening up only to have to duck down again as Kyona made another swing at him. "Yun Lee-chan, you know too don't you? Her boyfriends got a job now"

"Mm" Yuni nodded her head earning a stunned look from Kyona.

"Eh?" she stared in disbelief, first Omoto walks up to them this morning asking what kind of job Ren had, how he even knew that Kyona would never know, now Yuni was saying she knew about it? Did everyone know Ren had a job but Kyona?

"Yamato-senpai called me and told me late last night" Yuni informed the two walking with her casually.

"Eeeeh?" The anger of being the last to know how Ren's job was quickly replaced with a curious, amused and mischievous smirk "So Yamato just calls you late at night to tell you that, huh?" Omoto seemed to catch on to Kyona's teasing because he leaned forward so he could get a look at Yuni's face.

"Kyona-chan" he remarked with a chuckle "I think Yun lee-chan might be losing interest in her elite boyfriend" Kyona arched a brow at this "What is it Yun lee-chan? Developing a taste for the bad boys like your best friend here?" Kyona snarled at this but the male went on "keep hanging out with that guy and you'll be dating him soon enough"

"Kaza-kun is not a bad boy!" Kyona snapped glaring at the Kurogin upperclassman "so don't say it like that" but Omoto simply smirked and chuckled on waiting to see his victim blush under his teasing but all Yuni did was stare ahead blankly and shrug.

"It's not that I don't have a taste for the bad boys..." she replied casually, like they were actually just talking and she wasn't being teased right now, "It's just well...Yamato-senpai is...a strange guy. He likes to act like the bad boy but I have a feeling something else is there" her company silence themselves and stared at her curiously, she was just so calm when she said that. One might say, by judging Yuni's expression, that point A hadn't reached point B in her mind quite yet. "Yamato-senpai can be nice though he's a bit of a jerk about it. Anyways even if he could be considered a bad boy he's pretty easy on the eyes and that's a plus I guess"

"Let's change the subject" Omoto sighed out "Being a guy it's not very fun trying to have a conversation with you two when you're talking about how hot some other guy is"

"You're the one who started it" Kyona remarked

"How was last night? It's eliminate delinquency week isn't it?" Omoto asked and of course Kyona nodded

"Same old same old" she waved a hand dismissively "Yuni didn't come with me though"

"I told you yesterday I had an appoin-" Yuni stopped talking abruptly, Kyona and Omoto walked past her as she stopped walking as well. Omoto noticed this first and stopped walking and Kyona soon followed.

"Is she okay?" he asked looking back at the girl, Kyona did the same,

"...ah" Kyona gained an understanding look when she saw the utter horror in her classmates face "Point A reached point B" she remarked with a chuckle, in other words Yuni finally registered what was said about her and Yamato a whole four minutes later. Yuni did that sometimes, she couldn't explain it but sometimes she'd hear things and acknowledge and reply to them but the words wouldn't sink in and the normal reaction wouldn't come until later on. She was a bit of an airhead like that, her record so far was reacting to a comment Kyona had made to her a good thirty minutes after the conversation was over.

"I…I-I" The now owl eyed girl stammered, her face was turning into a cherry if not an even darker shade of red as she tried to find words. Kyona and Omoto looked at one another and exchanged amused grins before glancing back at Yuni as she seemed to be turning an even deeper shade of red as she tried to explain herself "I-It's not like that!"

"Not like that huh?" Kyona arched a brow still grinning "Omoto-senpai care to replay what Yuni said back to her" The older male nodded.

"Even if he could be considered a bad boy he's pretty easy on the eyes and that's plus I guess" Omoto repeated Yuni's previous statement in a high pitched voice with his hands pressed against his cheeks like he was a swooning fan girl.

"I don't sound like that" Yuni pulled a face narrowing her eyes at Omoto who, like always, shrugged it off.

"Close enough" Both he and Kyona commented in union.

"Since when do you call Yamato, Yamato-senpai?" Kyona asked curiously though she seriously couldn't hide the grin coming to her again "I thought you didn't like him, until now you always called him 'Ogata-kun' or 'Babo-san'…are you starting to be interested in Yamato Yuni?"

"No!" Yuni snapped quickly but realized she had and, if possible, turned an even deeper shade of red than before "I-I mean…well…he's not my type" the scarlet faced girl shook her head and bashfully pushing hair out of her face "We're going to be late for class!" she added quickly and with that Yuni gripped her back and pushed past the two with quickening pace. Kyona wasn't about to let up though, she quickly ran after Yuni with Omoto close behind her.

"Is that so?" the red hued girl hummed walking just as quickly as Yuni did, Yuni had her head hung now probably in an attempt to hide how furiously red her face was staying "Then why did Yamato-_senpai_ call you last night?"

"He didn't call me" Yuni replied quickly "I called him"

"_Oh_" Omoto and Kyona looked at one another trying hard not to laugh as they once again exchanged amused looks to one another. Yuni sighed shaking her head at them.

"I only did it to check up on _you_" she added jabbing Kyona in the chest as she did "I was worried that you were going to get in trouble…and I don't know Kazama-kun's number so I called Yamato-senpai to ask how you were and if Kazama-kun was looking out for you, but he said that Kazama-kun had left you guys early to go to work and you and Jun-kun went home" Yuni explained "and that was it" stillness followed for a moment as the two registered what had been said to them, finally Kyona spoke her reply.

"So how did you end up with Yamato's number?" Yuni groaned in frustration throwing her arms up and turning away from the two.

"I'm going to class now!" she yelled angrily over her shoulder making her way to the right side of the road where the Momo academy gates were. Kyona simply chuckled, that Yuni was something else it wasn't surprising that Yamato who suddenly show interest all that was that girl was a mystery to him and Yamato being who he was didn't like not being in the know. Besides, he was smart…most of the time; he was probably getting the same feeling Kyona did when she first met Yuni, that there was a lot more under the surface of her pretty eyes…something she was keeping safely guarded from the rest of the world. No doubt Yamato was trying to figure out all that Kyona had been trusted with right now. She could just feel it.

"Ne Kyona-chan" Omoto pulled Kyona from her thoughts. She hummed her response glancing beside her at the older boy. He had an eyebrow raised as he looked back at her. "You sure you don't want to find out where your boyfriends working?" So they were back to this huh? Kyona had to admit after he helped her finish up the gym that Omoto Seiji was a nice guy so after giving it much thought, and erasing the mean things he said about Ren that same day, Kyona eventually befriended the boy. When Kyona and Yuni weren't walking with the boys to school they were walking with him and today was one of those days. Sighing and rolling her eyes Kyona gave the boy a tired look.

"Look" she spoke flatly "I'm not stupid"

"Didn't say you were" Omoto replied calmly

"I know what you're trying to do here. You're trying to get me to stop trusting Kaza-kun and make me doubt that he trust me by not telling me where he works or that he even had a job. By all mean you aren't the first to try, I've grown up with people trying to do that." Kyona scowled slightly when Omoto curved a brow and smirked seemingly amused by her words.

"Have you?" He tried not to chuckle

"Yes" Kyona replied turning to face him "I have. I already have _one_ annoying older brother Omoto-senpai, I don't need another" and with that said the frowning young girl waved slightly before backing away from Omoto a few paces. When she was far enough she turned on her heel and began making her way to her own gate.

"Are you sure?" Omoto called after her and she waved dismissively over her shoulder brushing off his warning tone "I heard from a friend that was hiding from teachers last night that they saw an Akadou student last night that looked like your boyfriend" he called to her

"Seeing as he has a job and it _is_ Eliminate delinquency week that's not surprising" Kyona called back not at all bothered.

"He said he saw him walking into a host club" And that was the sentence that stopped Kyona in her tracks. A…A host club? He's working around a bunch of seducing harpies? Kyona could practically feel the color draining from her face, her mother had warned her about those places and that if she ever dated someone who went to one he was anything but faithful to the relationship "it's some place called the sweet castle" Omoto went on when he saw Kyona stop "It's a host club for women" Kyona turned around so fast she thought she might it whiplash, she stared at Omoto with wide eyes of disbelief.

"_**E-Eh**_?"

* * *

><p>"A HOST CLUB!" Kura screamed out loudly before Ichi held a hand over his mouth and the others swatted him for being so loud, they didn't need the rest of the class knowing what Honjo and Kami had heard Yankumi saying in the hall. Of course they didn't know for sure if Ren was actually working at a host club, he had denied Yankumi's assumptions, but it was all very suspicious.<p>

"So the job Ren went to was a host club?" Jun questioned with wide eyes not at all believing what he was hearing but his good friends Kami and Honjo were nodding and they never lied to each other about things that they heard or saw. It must be true!

"Isn't that bad?" Yamato voiced, Honjo nodded slowly looking over his shoulder as did Jun. The center of the conversation was currently in the same state he was every day in class for the past week: Dead to the rest of the world at his desk in a sleep that nothing seemed to be able to wake him from.

"It's bad" Honjo remarked "Ren has women all over him _every_ night!" uh oh, that sure as hell struck a nerve with Jun. He knew that Kazama Ren was no good, sweet talking his precious little sister by day and seducing older woman by night, the dog! Jun should just take him out right here and now!

"…huh?" Yamato sounded in doubt

"Damn that guy" Jun growled feeling his blood boiling under his skin and though the rest of his friends weren't considering why this was bad the same way he was they nodded their heads in agreement and frustration, they wanted to be fawned over by hot older women too! Why did Ren get all the girls?

"Why is that the first thing you guys focus on?" Yamato, the only one thinking clearly apparently, questioned but it was too late. The four were staring off into space, he could only imagine what kind of fantasy they were playing out in their heads right now as they openly drooled and in union muttered about how great it would be…but they were forgetting one thing… "What happen to talking about Ren?" Yamato muttered scratching his head as he stared at his spaced out friends, at least Jun was swooning at what would never happen like they were…wait…where _did_ Jun go? Yamato looked over his shoulder and found his best friend sitting on his desk, if this were an anime an ominous cloud of violet hate would be swirling around Jun and he would have those scary demon eyes and veins all over his person.

"Kazama" the boy growled darkly "How dare you take advantage of my sweet little sister, she is a delicate flower and you're trampling on her" oh dear…he was gone too "I will crush you if you hurt my precious sister Kazama" Yamato sighed at this.

"You guys are hopeless" he couldn't help but mutter a loud looking at Ren as well.

What was he doing working at a host club anyway? _Teachers_ weren't even allow to have part time jobs in places like that if they caught a student working in a host club that poor soul would be as good as done. Besides, Ren was dating Nana and Yamato doubted he'd go around fooling with older women when he had Kyona as a girl friend and didn't he hate the fact that his own sister worked at a host club? There was something all sorts of fishy about this, but seeing as his friends were otherwise…occupied it looks like Yamato was going to have to find out where Ren worked himself then they could go there tonight and see what was going on. Of course there was only one person to go to for such information.

"Kou" at the call of his nickname the boy looked up from his book and met eyes with Yamato. He smirked when he saw who was talking to him.

"Boss" he hummed out eyebrow curved "You've come to see me two days in a row, now that's something special"

"What can I say" Yamato shoved his hands into his pockets "You're good at what you do"

"That's flattering" Kou replied and in one swift motion he threw his feet off his desk and sat up straight setting his book down on his desk "what can I do you for today? More on Nurse Matsushima?" but Yamato didn't straight away ask what he came to ask, the book Kou was reading suddenly caught Yamato's attention, the symbols on the cover…they definitely weren't all Japanese.

"What are you reading?" he asked curiously

"I'm doing a little brushing up on my Korean" Kou replied smoothly, Korean? Damn this kid was smart "There's this new guy in town that came and found me, says he wants me to keep an eye on some girl for him. Something about not wanting her to get involved with the wrong kind of people but he doesn't want anyone around here finding out so we talk in Korean when we meet...he was an uppity bastard" Yamato shrugged slightly at this, it was Kou's own personal business so he really didn't want to pry not to mention he was in the least bit interested in this uppity bastard Korean guy, there was only one Korean at the moment that he was trying to figure out and _she_ wasn't uppity…_most_ of the time…if she _tried_ hard enough not to be. "But that's all Kou business" Kou chuckled out propping his elbows up on his desk "What do you need to know?"

"I think you know what I'm here to know" Yamato replied back "Ren's got some part-time job"

"Yea, at a host club" Kou nodded, so Ren _did_ work at a host club. "It's this place called Sweet castle" Yamato nodded, that was all he needed to know. He bid Kou a brief thanks before turning away but at it would appear Kou wasn't finished "You've met the friend of Jun's sister right?" he spoke up at Yamato was starting to walk away "Park Yun Lee" Yamato stopped and looked back at Kou, the informant wasn't smirking anymore he looked serious and that got Yamato's full attention, did he know something's about Yuni?...well he was an informant after all it wouldn't be good if an informant didn't know information and Yuni had been living here long enough for there to be information to gather.

"Yea" Yamato replied in a single word turning to face Kou again "What about her? Do you know something?"

"A little bit of this and that" Kou replied calmly "She's a hard one to get to know, ya'know? She keeps herself pretty secretive" Well that Yamato knew if she wasn't secretive he wouldn't be trying to gain her trust and learn more about her.

"What do you know?" Yamato couldn't help but ask but Kou, to his surprise, shook his head.

"Sorry boss I'd really like to tell you but this one…this one I _really_ can't tell you. I could get myself into some serious trouble with some _worse_ people" he was serious too, Yamato could tell by the look on his face and Yamato couldn't help but recall the threat he had seen Yuni pose on her Senpai in that video, was she really well connected? He had thought she was just bluffing and doing a very good job at it but apparently…apparently that wasn't so. Yamato narrowed his eyes at Kou who kept shaking his head "all I can say is be careful boss, be very careful with that girl" the boy warned "she may not mean it but I've got a feeling she'll put you in a whole bunch of situations you would've rather avoided. I don't know about you but it might not be worth the trouble"

"I'll bet he judge of that" Yamato remarked and with that he turned away from Kou and made his way back to his friends "Oi" he snapped his friends out of their dazes "I got the place Ren works at"

"You did?" Kura scurried over to Yamato with hopeful eyes and he nodded.

"Guys, tonight we infiltrate the host club Sweet castle"

* * *

><p>"infiltrate?" The sounds of Takano and Ayukawa speaking this in union caught Umeki's attention. Uh oh Yankumi was scheming again. She had called the women of the staff to a quiet conversation in one of the corners of the staff room to talk. Umeki wasn't very interested, she had work to do and after spending almost all night trying to salvaged the damage done to her house the nurse hardly had enough time to get some work done for the hospital, Natsume-sensei would not be please with her if she didn't get it done so she figured she'd just pretend she was listening and get her work done at the desk they were all talking at at the same time but the minute Yankumi had said 'infiltrate' she had to pay attention.<p>

"The situation leaves us no choice but to go as customers and confirm it ourselves" Yankumi explained to the three who slowly nodded their heads in understanding. Going into a host club huh? Normally Umeki wouldn't like the idea, her mother had worked at a hostess club at night before she ran off so to say host clubs left a bad taste in Umeki's mouth was an understatement, but when she stopped and thought about she had been neck deep in her work as well as running after Yankumi whenever 3D was in trouble…she could consider this as her own little personal job well done.

"Anno…" The four woman glance up and behind them, Baba-sensei was standing nearby with a nervous expression on his face. Did he have something to say? "Teachers shouldn't be going to host clubs…" the male teacher said to the four of them.

…

"This is an undercover operation, understood?" Yankumi went on talking and the three other women turned back to her as if poor Baba-sensei hadn't spoke or was even standing there. Umeki nodded slightly, undercover or not no one would really suspect four women to go into a host club looking for a student who they weren't even sure was actually working there.

"I'll help" Ayukawa mused happily "it's for the sake of our cute students isn't it?"

"That's true" Takano nodded her head as well "If that's the case, I'm in" the three happy women looked to Umeki now. She set her file down and turned to them smirking slightly, did they really think she'd skip out on this?

"Sounds like fun" she mused "besides, I've gotta keep you three out of trouble don't I? Count me in!"

"Thank you so much!"

"Yamaguchi-sensei" Baba-sensei was back from his chock of being ignored, he didn't just sound nervous now if anything he was sweating bullets of worry fixing his eyes on Yankumi who didn't even acknowledge his existence "A host club will be full of men, right?"

"Ah! That's right!" both Yankumi and Umeki mused at the same time and while Yankumi quickly scurried off to do something Umeki turned back around in the chair she was sitting in. The host club would be full of men paid to swoon women wouldn't it? Oh if Hayato found out where she was going tonight he wouldn't be happy at all, tables would be flipped and things thrown.

"Maybe I should tell him" the nurse muttered to herself in self thought, better he hear it from her than found out on his own and let that rock head of his try to figure everything out on his own. "He won't be happy but if I say it's to keep Yankumi out of trouble he'll understand…right?" the fact that she had to question her own statement left Umeki uneasy but Yankumi had come back before she could think on it.

"Takano-sensei"

"Hai!"

"Ayukawa-sensei"

"Hai!"

"Matsushima-sensei"

"Hai!"

"Let's do this!"

"Hai!"

In the high of the moment Umeki joined the three women in elegantly piling their hands atop one another with giddy grins.

"Beautiful teachers. Operation host club infiltration" Yankumi declared their mission giddily "Fight-oooh"

"OHH!" the four of them chorused in union before buzzing around an even more nervous looking Baba-sensei. Umeki turned back to the deck she had been sitting at and gathered up her work, if she wanted to be ready for this mission she had to get home as soon as possible and get ready.

"Yamaguchi-sensei…going to a host club…" Umeki had to hold back a laugh as she slowly turned back to the male teacher who look like the world had just ended for him "oh, no!" and that was all it took to make Umeki chuckle at Baba-sensei, she stood up and gave the males shoulder a light pat.

"Fight-oh Baba, fight-oh" she chuckled before brushing past the male and moving to her own desk to gather her things so she could head home.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to do this Nana" Kyona pouted at the nervous Yuni but it didn't matter she was driven. She doubled back and took her friends hand pulling her out of the store they had been in and pulled her out into the night air. Yuni stumbled into the side walk after her friend in her black jeans and black and white shirt while Kyona settled for a white sweater that hugged her forearms and a pair of loose fitting jeans. "Nana" Yuni squeaked as Kyona pulled her along "Kyona, I don't even think we're old enough to go into these kinds of places" was Yuni nervous? Absolutely, when Nana had approached her earlier today saying something about Kazama working at a host club she had been generally surprise. Of all the places Yuni thought Kazama would work a host club was the last place she expected; now she could see why he had been acting so weird around Kyona lately. In a full blown panic Yuni's friend had begged, actually went on her knee and did a full blown Dogeza<strong>*<strong>, her to help find out if it was true and not wanting to see her best friend so upset she agreed to help but…but she didn't mean it like _this_!

"We'll be fine Yuni" Nana assured her but still Yuni wasn't sold. It wasn't even the fact that they might not get in that made Yuni so nervous it was the idea of being in a host club to begin. Yuni was no fool, she heard stories about host clubs; they were usually over priced finding some way or another to squeeze as much money as they could out of their customers by either over expensive drinks or charging by the hour. Then there was the fact that the host would all be around in their twenties, eighteen at the youngest and all trained cater to the needs of the women who enter no matter what. How was she going to get it across to Kyona that this was a bad idea before they reached that damn club?

"Nana" Yuni squeaked on as Kyona stopped walking for a minute probably to look around and then jerked Yuni to the right and on they went. "Nana I've heard about these places and I really don't think this is a good idea" she tried to reason with her friend "What if we just stand outside and see if he comes out when his shift is over? That sounds like a good idea right?"

"Yuni it's eliminate delinquency week" Kyona remarked in response to this and dragged her on "If we're caught hanging out in front of a place like that we'll get into real big trouble"

"But we'll _really_ get into trouble if we're caught _inside_ a place like that" Yuni whined on, they reached a corner and again Kyona stopped stumbling briefly when Yuni walked into her. "listen Nana" she started her rambling again "I know you're worried about Kazama-kun working at some host club but try and use some sense before you go charging into that place yelling for your boyfriend! He's still in high school so they probably wouldn't have him being a host"

"Kaza-kun is smart" Nana muttered wind whooshed into Yuni's face from Nana's pony tail as the girl looked back and forth probably for the right way, she probably didn't know where they were even going, "and if I know Kaza-kun he probably lied about his age, that's gotta be the only reason they'd even let him walk through the front door"

"So then they defiantly wouldn't let a couple of high school girls walk into a host club that serves _alcohol_ and be fawned on by _twenty_ year olds! It's against the law! They could be _sued_ if they let us in" Yuni tried to say but she already knew that her friend would not listen to that, okay she should go for the facts now. "Nana I've read about these places and I really _really_ don't think it's a good idea. I-I heard that the host give their customers….they give their customers" oh Yuni could feel her face heating up "a lot more than just a few charming words and drinks*****. W-what if we go in a-and they do that to us huh? I-I don't want to be put in that situation Nana I'm only seventeen! What if they make us?"

"Then either put up or scream fire*" Nana's response was just so blunt Yuni's reaction was instant, she released her friends hand and quickly covered her chest with her arms and shook her head letting her eyes grow the size of dinner plates. "You're ridiculous" Nana remarked reaching out and taking her hand again and pulling her onward. "So we get a little drunk, we'll be old enough to drink soon enough"

"B-B-B-B-But there was that whole legal situation* a while back because of that! Drinking is dangerous Nana! And for the record we're not even _close_ to the legal drinking age!" Yuni whined on "You know you're just playing into Omoto-senpai's hands by doing this" Again Kyona stopped and silence followed. Yuni looked to the girl with great hope, had she finally gotten through to her friend?

"So be it" Nana replied after a moment's pause and walked on. Yuni followed opening her mouth to protest one but sighed as she was started to realize that there was no convincing Nana, she had to find out if Kazama-kun was working as a host and she was going to do just about anything to do that.

* * *

><p>Uh oh, Hayato was in trouble.<p>

Right now he sat in Umeki's room the bed the two of them shared just watching his girlfriend at her vanity mirror across the room. She hadn't said a word to him since she suddenly came home early; instead she rushed up the steps and into her room where she dressed up in a nice v-neck sky blue blouse and a flowing skirt with it. She was busy at the moment quickly fixing her hair and applying makeup while Hayato was busy worrying what she would say to him. She was dressing up, Umeki never dressed up unless they were going out on a date which brought Hayato to his very big problem: did he forget that they were suppose to go on a date tonight? If he did he really was screwed, Umeki had a temper after all and she proved yesterday that she can still kick his ask in heels. Okay Hayato don't panic, you can find out if you're suppose to go out tonight…just have a calm conversation with her and play around with the words… if you play your cards right she play right into your hands and you'll be the amazing boyfriend tonight. Hayato swallowed down hard

"So!" he spoke up starting the conversation, start with food "Er….what do you feel like having tonight?" he questioned with a nervous chuckle when he caught Umeki stop what she was doing and look at him from the reflection of her mirror, her slim eyebrow curved into a perfect arch. "I'm okay with whatever you feel like having" he tried to seem nonchalant about it and in response Umeki gave him a nonchalant shrug.

"Not really hungry right now" she replied turning back to what she was doing and mentally Hayato cursed, so they didn't plan to go out to dinner than what? A movie?

"Erm alright then what do you wanna see?" he asked "Actions? Comedy? I'll even sit through a romantic chick flick" and again up came the slim eyebrow, she must think he's the biggest idiot right now…you know…as to oppose to the rest of the time when she just thought he was simple idiot.

"Maybe later" she replied and from her reflection Hayato could see her red lips curve upward into a smirk in her attempt to bite back a laugh of some sort, damn she's caught on. Hayato did the only thing he could think to do…just simply ask.

"Am I in trouble again?" he asked nervously "did I forget we had a date today or something?"

"Nope" Umeki answered bluntly and not even bothering to hide her laughter anymore "Is that why you've been watching me like a hawk for the past five minutes?"

"I thought I messed up again" Hayato answer truthfully and now breathing a sigh of relief as he pushed off the bed and moved across the room to stand beside his girlfriend as she fixed her hair. He let his eyes scan over the surface of her dresser before picking up a familiar glittering Peony chip. "Put this in" he told her holding it out to her "I haven't seen you with this on since the last time you cut your hair short"

"That's because it looks better with my hair short, when I put it one when my hair is this long I look too innocent" Umeki commented looking down at the clip Hayato had bought her back during their high school days. Hayato snorted.

"And where are you going that you looking innocent isn't okay?" he asked and Umeki looked up at him nervously when he asked this, what? Was it something he said?

"I'm… going to a host club with Yankumi and two of my coworkers" she answer and Hayato nodded, he was glad he wasn't in trouble for forgetting something decision and now that he was sure that he wasn't In some sort of trouble with his girlfriend after just making up with her Hayato turned on his heel and made his way back to the bed.

"Have fun" he commented before dropping onto the soft mattress ready to go to sleep. It took him a few minutes to think about where his girlfriend was going and apparently Umeki knew this because all of a sudden she started counting.

"Five…four…three…two…" before she even got to one it hit Hayato what she had just said, she was going to a host club with her co-workers….a _host_ club. Hayato pushed himself off the pillow he had his face pressed into as quick as he could and looked back at Umeki like she was insane.

"_**HOST CLUB**_!" he couldn't help but fine himself yelling at the top of his lungs. What the _hell_ did she need to go to a host club for? And how could she so easily tell her _boyfriend_ that she was going to a host club? What the hell was going on? Umeki didn't flinch at Hayato's outburst, she was surveying how she looked with the peony clip on and after a few minutes she shook her head and pulled it out, good Hayato did want her taking such a precious symbol of their love to a place like a host club.

"Relax" she finally said easily slipping a pair of earrings in her ears "It's not for pleasure, that's _your_ job" if Hayato wasn't so dumbfounded he would have taken that bait to his ego but he couldn't.

"Then what's it for?" he asked "Uki-chan you've never been the type to want to be swooned with poems and fancy words" if he remembered right she actually visibly cringed at clichés and romantic things like that. It was one of the reasons why she only seems to understand how much Hayato cared for her when he was trying to crack her skull in.

"Kazama Ren has a part-time and Aniki said he thought he saw him going into this host club last night, Yankumi couldn't get him to tell her if it was him today so we're infiltrating the club to see if he's actually working there" the nurse explained checking herself one more time before nodding and standing up from the vanity "really the only reason I'm going is to make sure they don't make fools of themselves. Akadou will get a lot of heat if something goes wrong here"

"Ah" that was a relief if only just a little bit "I still don't like it" he remarked hoping she'd change her mind if he said that but Umeki simply laughed and leaned down giving him a quick kiss.

"No one said you had to"

* * *

><p>"There sure are a lot of hosts" Umeki arched a brow at her co-workers. Ayukawa and Takano were gazing about the club with wide, eager eyes while Yankumi was looking at the area behind the couch they sat at in hopes of seeing Kazama. Yankumi looked back at the three of them and slowly sank back down to her seat.<p>

"Anno…why did you all get changed?" Yankumi questioned eyeing them curiously

"It's a host club" Takano answer the obvious and Ayukawa nodded her head even Umeki couldn't help but nod too. This wasn't the kind of place you just walked in in your street cloths, it was kind of assumed like when one goes to a fancy restaurant. "You can't just come in here with normal cloths on ya'know?" Apparently Yankumi didn't because she was still wearing the cloths she left the school with, what had she been doing while she was waiting for the club to open for the night? Sitting around her house twiddling her thumbs?

"Why didn't you tell me earlier" Yankumi muttered to Umeki who smiled meekly at her former teacher and patted her shoulder lightly.

"What would it matter?" she replied "Yankumi probably doesn't have any attractive cloths anyway" she only caught the shocked look of her former teacher for a brief moment before she was looking in the opposite direction with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Oi! Umeki-" whatever else Yankumi said was cut off when a large group of men suddenly loomed over the four of them and they turned their attention to them. Two of them were kneeling before Umeki and Takano, who sat in the middle of their group of four, and the rest of the men stood behind them in a neat, organized clump. The man at the center of the clump, whom Umeki assumed was the leader of this group* spoke up.

"Welcome" he said "to the castle of dreams" he snapped his fingers.

"Sweet Castle" in union the rest of the men chorused this in a collection of sweet deep voices. Even Umeki, who honestly thought her boyfriend was way hotter than these fools, turned a visible shade of pink. With the welcome made each woman was given a host to mingle with. Umeki was given a tall fellow with a sort of flip to his raven hair that reminded Umeki of the very student they were here looking for. He sat comfortably on the couch beside Umeki in his black dress shirt and slacks, the top two buttons of his shirt were undone and with a glass of cider in his hand he leaned close to Umeki's. The usually stubborn woman couldn't stop the heat from rising to her cheeks as this stranger looked her deep in the eyes.

"I know you" he spoke softly, deeply, and seductively. It made the nurse's heart flutter and her to blink startled by his words.

"You…you do?" she replied in a soft voice cradling her glass with both her hands and the man before her nodded his head sling his free arm across the back of the couch and thus around Umeki as if to close them off from everyone else in the room.

"I've seen you every night in my dreams. It must be destiny that we meet like this" oooh he was good even the anti-romantic Umeki couldn't help but breath out a sigh as he raised his glass to hers "lets cheer this fated meeting"

"…Kampai" she mused clinking glasses with the man, he was good at what he did if he could catch Umeki that easily.

"Hold on a sec you three!" Yankumi's voice only barely seemed to reach Umeki's ears as she and this host never broke eye contact "did you forget about our objective?" Wow Umeki had never felt her heart beat this hard with someone other than Hayato…the two didn't speak for a few minutes until a sudden loud yelp reached their little world. Umeki's host looked over his shoulder and she looked part him where Yankumi would be with her host only to see that the male was on the ground from what Yankumi would consider a light budge on the shoulder. The group gaped at how easily she seemed to be able to shove him over like that.

"Yikes!" Umeki muttered aloud.

* * *

><p>Yuni knew that this wasn't going to work and honestly there was part of her that was very glad that it hadn't. She wanted to help Nana but she didn't want to risk setting foot in a place like this. Nana wasn't pleased that they had been stopped before they could open the door by a couple of host who, at that moment, had been bidding some other customers a safe walk home. The two had tried to enter behind them but one of the hosts had noticed that they looked very young and so stopped them. Then if getting busted trying to sneak their way in wasn't bad enough Jun and his classmates showed up demanding jobs as host! At the moment Yuni stood back while listening to the sounds of her friends stomping their feet in anger. From what she could tell the group as a whole were slowly pushing their way into the building and not wanting to be left behind outside Yuni timidly followed after,<p>

"I don't understand" Nana snarled "We're paying customers why can't we go in?"

"Young lady you're way too young to be going in there" the host she was directing her anger at tried to sooth her but it was no use Nana wanted to get in there and so did the boys and not soon after were they all crowed up inside under the bright lights of the club. The group, as a whole made as far as the inner area of the club before finally they were pushed back and into the hall by the two hosts that had tried to stop them at the door.

"It's a bit too early for high schoolers to want to be hosts" the other host told the boys and despite their yells in protest they were easily brushed off and pushed away.

"Isn't it what I told you would happen?" Yuni nagged Nana and was surprised to hear Yamato, who stood beside her now, telling the boys the same thing.

"…you guys?" this was a voice that belonged to no one from the group and it made them all turn around. Two women stood looking very stunned at them. One of these women didn't at all look like she belonged here, she was dressed in regular street wear and she had big tails and glasses, this must be Yamaguchi-sensei the weird teacher Yamato had told her about so then who was the other woman? Yuni was about to ask but she caught Nana's eyes grow in size and her jaw drop at the sight of the other woman.

"S-Senpai?" heads whipped around to look at Nana

"Senpai?" the boys repeated.

At being addressed as a senpai Umeki arched a brow. She wasn't surprised to find out that the boys had somehow found their way here, they were guys so of course the idea of having women fawn over them was just too hard a deal to pass up, but there were two young girls with them…and one of them call her senpai. Slightly buzzed from the alcohol she had been drinking for the past hour Umeki fixed her eyes on the shortest of the two girls and her red hue… Umeki gained a stunned expression.

"Kohai?" all heads whipped back from the girl to Umeki

"Kohai?" Yankumi repeated but Umeki had heard her,

"Kyona-chan" Umeki would never forget that girls name "what the hell are you doing here? In a place like this?"

"Uh…well…"

"Kazama, I'm leaving this here" this unknown voice broke the stunned group from their encounter and in union they glanced down the hall that the voice had come from. At the end of the hall was a kitchen and there he was working at the dishes with great haste, so it was true Kazama Ren worked in this host club though… not like everyone had expected him to.

"Kazama!" Yankumi's voice caught Ren's attention briefly but it was the united call of his name by his friends that kept it.

"My…My boyfriend works at a host club…" Umeki glanced to the side of her at Kyona who had lost all color in her face; the girl with her placed her hands on Kyona's shoulders to steady her.

"Kazama, do you know these guys?" uh oh…this guy looked like his boss

"N….Not really?"

"I think it's time we get out of here" Umeki muttered to Yankumi "Get the kids out of here, I'll tell Ayukawa and Takano that we're leaving" and like that the two split up. It didn't take Umeki long to find her two other co-workers, they were right where she had left them and utterly surrounded by host clapping and singing cheerfully. "Ne, Ayukawa" Umeki tapped her shoulder, the fellow nurse stopped n her cheering momentarily to give her attention to Umeki "be and Yamaguchi are gonna go now"

"Awe Matsushima-sensei stay! We're having so much fun! Rui-kun has been asking for you!" Umeki pulled a face, Rui-kun? Was that the stage name of the host she had been with before?...whatever

"Tell Rui-kun that destiny already gave me a boyfriend and I should probably be going back to him right now because he's a hell of a lot hotter than Rui-kun is. Ja!" and just like that Umeki pushed away and beat a hasty retreat out of that place before 'Rui-kun' could find her, The crisp air of the night was welcomed by Umeki. She sighed stretching her arms over her head as she walked out of club, it had been fun but man was she glad that that was over and done with. Hayato had been right, Poems and pretty words just weren't her thing she was more of a physical being rather than a cliché girl. Well she should probably join up with the others; she had a certain red haired Kohai who had a lot of explaining to do. She could see them in the distance gathered at one side of the road waiting for her, she sighed to herself running her fingers through her hair "These kids" she muttered to herself "Surely I wasn't this insane was I?" she moved in their direction.

"Haha! Yabuki you sure are popular with the ladies here!" this made Umeki stop almost as soon as she started walking, Yabuki?

"Nah not really" …that sounded like Hayato…Slowly Umeki looked over her shoulder, there was a hostess club right next to sweet castle, that Umeki remembered before she had entered the club, and right now she was watching her boyfriend, of whom was suppose to be back at the house sleeping, stumbling out of that very hostess club. She watched in silence as Hayato stumbled arm and arm with another guy who had been the one that said he was popular with the ladies and grin as the male laughed at him.

"Yes really" the guy slurred "You know every time you go in there they always what to serve you! Lucky bastard! You've got those good looks on your side while I have to throw around my money!" every time he went in?

Umeki felt unsettled by those words but rather then start a scene in public Umeki cast a lingering look toward her boyfriend who was apparently unaware of her presence before turning sharply and hurrying towards Yankumi and the kids.

* * *

><p>"Man! I can't believe that I lost that job in only a week!" Ren was complaining at the moment after the group had made its way the usual hang out. Kyona glanced to the side of her at the woman she had so easily recognized as her senpai. It was a big surprise to see that the super sexy nurse the boys had been talking about this whole time ended up being Matsushima Umeki, the very reason Kyona was so well off after almost being…well you know the story. Kyona had thought what everyone else did, that her senpai had disappear to Ikebukuro and was causing trouble there but here she was looking very beautiful and like a perfect idol to the tiny Momo girl. Honestly when Kyona grew up she wanted her senpai's figure and beauty you really could tell that just three years ago she was a hard core tomboy cracking skulls and smashing faces. She gave Kyona an amuse look.<p>

"So this was the Kazama-kun who was your good good friend" she remark and Kyona instantly turned scarlet, Senpai still remember how Kyona had groveled at her feet that she wanted to be like her so Ren could admire her too, now that embarrassing.

"H…Hai" Kyona nodded slightly making her senpai chuckle

"Looks like you two moved past good friends huh?"

"H-Hai" Kyona nodded again even more embarrassed now as she focused on the conversation being had in front of her.

"It's because you were faking your age while working" Yankumi scolded Ren who simply glared at her before looking away.

"My dream of being popular with girls!" Honjo wailed out and the others groaned with him.

"You guys…" Yamato chuckled at the stupidity of his friends; he had told them that they would be able to get jobs there.

"Kazama" Yankumi got up from her seat turning to face Ren who didn't bother to look at her "You shouldn't worry your sister so much"

"It's got nothing to do with her" Ren grumbled in annoyance

"Of course it does!" Yankumi scuffed but Ren, like always, stood up quickly and glared darkly at Yankumi.

"I'm sick of talking about her!" he barked before snatching up his bags and storming out of the place, Kyona watched him leave with worry before standing up as well.

"Yamato, Jun" she addressed her brother and his friend while fumbling for a pen and paper. When she got one she quickly scribbled out a number "This is Yun-kun's number, please call him and make sure Yuni gets home"

"Eh?" Yamato raised an eyebrow at Kyona before looking over at Yuni, the poor girl was all tuckered out from all this excitement and she was currently leaning against Honjo fast asleep "She's been hanging out with us for weeks and she _still_ doesn't know her way around?"

"Just do it you pompous ass" behind her Kyona could hear Umeki snort out a laugh at her Kohai's sharp tongue "Yun-kun probably can't come and get her but he'll send someone who can get her home safe, please stay with her until someone comes to get her one of you" she looked from her brother to Yamato earning nods from both of them. She nodded back before quickly hurrying out of the café and after her boyfriend not knowing the certain trouble that would come from this action.

* * *

><p><strong>Detailed information<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dogeza:<strong>

Dogeza is a form of apology that involves very…very deep bowing, deep as in kneeling on the ground to the point that your forehead touches the ground. It's a grander for of apologizing in comparison to a simple bow. Kyona has performed a Dogeza bow once before as those familiar with Sukeban might recall. She performed a Dogeza in chapter 12 of Sukeban when she was begging Umeki to help her become stronger for Kazama.

"**More than just a few charming words and drinks":**

Around the early 20's it became fairly common for Host within host clubs to have sex with their customers thought host club aren't really indented for sex. Though some host think that by doing this it "makes the experience no longer a dream" like the point of a host club is a lot of host find it successful in earning money and return clients.

"**Scream fire":**

Kyona's comment about either "Putting it out or screaming fire" is something I'm sure many of you have heard of before. It's been proven in test that the public, especially here in the states, either react slowly or completely ignore cries for help as was proven in an incident involving a young woman from the city.

In the incident a young woman was attacked in an alley and stabbed, beaten and raped. She screamed for help at the top of her lungs and almost everyone in the area heard her screaming but no one came. As a result of her screaming her attacker became nervous and ran away but soon came back and attacked her again and she, again, screamed for help and, again, no one came. The woman's attacker eventually killed her.

This situation is know by psychologist as "Diffusion of responsibility" and in simple terms it means that one person will decide not to help someone in need when they know that there are others around that can help them, they feel less obligated to help and so don't. However, for reason that I myself couldn't find, People react when they hear someone yell fire whether it be by running away from the cries or to the cries. So as a result it is said that a victim of assault would be safer scream fire as oppose to screaming for help.

**Legal situation:**

The Legal situation Yuni referred to is a legit real legal situation that occurred in host and hostess clubs in Japan. Hostess have been known to walk the streets and target already drunk men, offer them more drinks at the club and then take them to ATM and convince them to withdraw a large amount of money and give it to them, men who are victims of this often end up waking up on benches the next day with no recollection as to what had happen to them that night.

Up until 2007 foreign woman would be employed in Hostess clubs and unfortunately many of them would often be kidnapped, beaten, raped and killed. They were easy targets because they were foreign and usually worked as a hostess illegally. Since 2007 the law has cracked down on illegal hostess employment, a foreign woman can only work as a hostess if they are a citizen or have a legal spouse visa.

Despite all these incidents and legal issues the one Yuni was referring to, in reference to drinking, was when a former host forced his to drink a large amount of alcohol. The rival host drank a liter of shochu in 20 minute and died of alcohol poisoning, the host that force him to drink was sentenced to 3 ½ years in prison.

"**The leader of this group":**

Simply put Host usually serve their customers in group with the most popular being their leader.


	16. Chapter 15: Siblings

**A/N:** Yaaay I pulled a couple of all nighters for this one! It's officially blew chapter 13 out of the water on being the longest chapter in the series so far. It's also one of the first chapters that we get a little bit more into Yuni's life. So enjoy okay?

On another note I'm writing up short bios and funfacts about all the Gokusen OC's that I have. I'll also be putting up sneak peeks of any other fanfics stories that will be coming out but I'll only be doing it on my Tumblr account so check it out okay?

This is a chapter for the people with siblings and family members that you fight with often. I know they can be a pain in the ass, trust me I have _four_ of them -.-, but they're your family so if you get the chance to tell them you love them okay? Before you don't get the chance to say to them again.

**Wo-notice:** Now that Senpai and Kohai are back together expect some Umeki/Kyona tag teaming to happen :3

**Phoenisrage92:** I've never been to one before but I don't really like the sound of them either when I looked them up. Sure it sounds fun but still .

**It's Amy-chan:** if you want'ta see just sit tight! ;3 I'll try to update as fast as I can!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: …<strong>_**Siblings…**_

* * *

><p>Yamato didn't like this. Why was he always the one who ended up having to take care of this girl? The other had all left some time ago to go home and Jun was included among them. That left only Yamato to stay behind and watch over the now awake, but very drowsy, Yuni who didn't seem to care that she was leaning her head against Yamato's shoulder in such a sleepy manner. Yamato called her brother just a couple of minutes ago and the boy had said he would have someone drive down and come get her and all he had to do was make sure she didn't go wandering until they got there. Yamato sighed as he looked down at the amber haired girl fighting to keep her eyes open.<p>

He didn't get why she was so special, it was like she was royalty the way Nana and Yon treated her. That or she was like a child, they always had to know where she was, they always made sure that if she was out at night she wasn't alone, they walked her everywhere and most of all they catered to this obvious fear of the dark she had. Why couldn't Kyona or Yon just leave her to herself and let her try to find her own way home? So what if she was afraid of the dark, most people were, you know when they were three, but you get over it and you get on with life. He gave the girl a slight nudge waking her more, she moaned lightly before opening her drowsy eyes and looking at him.

"Oi" he gave her a slight shake to wake her up even more but she simply hummed in response "Let's go outside and wait for your ride. They might now know where the café is exactly" he moved to get up but to his surprise Yuni quickly wrapped her arms around one of his and held on tightly keeping him seated.

'No" she replied softly when he looked down at her sleepy form, she nuzzled against his shoulder and tightened her grip on his arm "I don't want to go outside" Yamato sucked his teeth at this, what a spoiled brat "please can you just stay like this? Even if for a little while?" Brown eyes found Hazel eyes and silence circled them both. Yamato had to hide a laugh; this stubborn bitch looked very ridiculous right now. Her curly hair looked wild about her head and a lot of it curved across her face, her clothes were uneven bunching up and certain areas of her body to reveal skin… Yamato swallowed hard and quickly looked away from Yuni. "Yon is good at giving directions, they'll find this place"

"…Whatever" Yamato replied stiffly, sitting next to her now in the state she was in the Akadou boy felt like he was starting to understand why Kou had said she might unintentionally put Yamato in a situation he would've wanted to avoid. "Oi, Yuni"

"Mm" Yuni hummed lightly; her eyes were closed ever so slightly as she began to doze off again.

"Did you really mean those threats you made to that senior?" he asked "do you really have influence like that?" it had been a question that buzzed in Yamato's head for a while now. He had thought it was all just a really good bluff when he heard her on the video saying that, this girl couldn't possibly be able to get a girl twice her size to grovel at her feet she couldn't even get around town without having someone help her. Still... there had to be some truth in it because Kou had been serious about him getting into trouble if he talked about what he knew about Yuni. Yamato knew there was something dangerous about this girl, his gut was never wrong. At the question Yamato felt Yuni's muscles tighten as she tensed up for a moment before lifting her head to look at Yamato. He watched her carefully as she opened her mouth to reply but then closed it only to open it back up again.

"Senpai... Do you think there's anything you can't buy with money?" Yamato blinked at the question. Way for her to answer his question with a question of her own and what kind of question was that? What did that have to do with anything? Yamato made a face at the girl but her hazel eyes were fixed on him expecting an answer.

"Uh well…Friends" Yamato made a guess, if what Yankumi was teaching them was right then a true friend was one you can't gain through money. Yuni was silent after Yamato answered her question and for a moment her bright eyes seemed to dull just a bit.

"…Hm" she hummed and slowly released Yamato's arm pulling back until she was completely off him and sitting up, she turned away from him and looked ahead of her leaving the Akadou boy in a dumbfounded silence.

What was _that_ about?

The pair sat in silence from then on while Yamato thought about her question. Now that he thought about someone with a good amount of money could get just about anything, Food, water, cars, houses, cloths and even Friends, even if they were shallow. Actually as he tried to list off the things he thought couldn't be bought with money the list began to grow shorter and shorter. Now that he sat and thought about it, it was a tough question to answer, what on this earth couldn't someone buy with money these days? The bell to the café door rang throughout and someone entered. The two teens soon found themselves staring at a furious looking woman, She was old and wrinkly but she was definitely tall and wore a traditional kimono which took Yamato by surprise, what person wore those willingly outside like that? She had long silver hair braided and set neatly on her right shoulder and the Akadou boy could see a look of strict discipline in her eyes that he had only seen once before from Akadou's chairman.

"Miss Yun lee" a cold chill ran over the two teens as she looked down at them before her dark eyes settled on Yuni "I've been sent down here to fetch you and take you home"

"…What about my brother?" Yuni asked not at all fazed by how icy this woman's voice was, she must be a neighbor or something so she had to be use to it by now. "I would have thought Yong Sook would call him"

"Kang Dae has more important things to tend to" the woman replied sternly and this made Yamato narrow his eyes, what was more important than looking after your family? What if Yuni had gotten hurt out here would he still have more important things to do? Yamato didn't like this older brother at all. Even as Yamato thought this Yuni nodded her head in understanding "Now come, you have school in the morning"

"Right" Yuni nodded again and turned to Yamato with a small, but grateful looking, smile "Thank you for waiting here with me Senpai, I know you would've rather been somewhere else instead of babysitting me" she thanked him and stood up slowly trailing after the old woman heading for the door.

"I cannot believe that I would find you here of all places Yun Lee" the woman quietly scolded Yuni as they made their way towards the door "It's filthy and certainly not a place for you be loitering with some…_boy_. Your mother would have my head if she even caught a whisper of this" Again with these comments, this lady sounded a lot like Yuni's older brother only she openly took at shot at him too. What was with the people that Yuni knew? She couldn't be going home to that, she shouldn't be!

"Yun Lee" Yamato stood up quickly before he realized he was acting on some surprising impulse to stop the girl from walking out with that angry old hag and didn't actually have anything to say. The two stopped just at the door and turned to look at him, uh oh. "Anno…err…uh" Yamato stammered about his words trying to think of something to say, Yuni tipped her head curiously as she turned to face Yamato fully. "Uh…Air!"

"….Eh?"

"Air" Yamato repeated himself "You can't buy air with money" It was a weak statement on his part but it was better than standing there like an idiot no sure what to say to the retreating girl. He expected her to laugh or to stare at him blankly and respond like she had when he answered her questions before but to his surprise Yuni actually smiled a beautiful, brilliant smile at Yamato.

"I see" she nodded slightly, did he get it right? "Oyasuminasai" she bowed gracefully before turning and trailing out of the café behind the old hag who came to get her.

"…night" Yamato waved briefly but he was sure she hadn't seen the motion.

* * *

><p>Old rusted metal squeaked subtly across the empty playground and into the night's sky. Even as it squeaked the metal merry-go-round that was often littered with children by day spun on at a light pace compared to the remarkable speed it saw when the sun was up. Seated on this metal toy with her back pressed against the bar and her face turned to the center Kyona was quiet, she had her eyes closed as she had quickly realized that keeping them open and watching everything spin would quickly make her dizzy. Ren stood next to the merry-go-round and gently pushed it watching as she was sent round and round in an endless circle.<p>

"…You could have told me you know" She broke the silence finally with a statement Ren knew she'd eventually say. Nana prided herself in the fact that she could trust Ren to tell her almost anything, that their relationship was so solid that he had nothing to hide from her but what would she think now? With her eyes closed like that Ren could tell what she might be feeling.

"And tell you I was working at a host club?" Ren arched a brow at her and kept the merry-g-round spinning at a gentle pace "You would've gotten mad at me"

"As oppose to getting mad at you later when _someone else_ told me?" Nana responded and Ren winced slightly, she had a good point there. She probably wouldn't have been as mad as she had been earlier tonight if had just told her he was washing dishing at that host club, she might not have liked the idea but at least she wouldn't have gone storming into the place trying to act like a customer like she had tonight. "I thought you were a host" Nana sighed out after a moment of silence. Yea, apparently every thought that…did everyone really think he'd go and be a host while Nana was his girlfriend? Ren stopped the merry-go-ride short when she was beside him and leaned against the bars leaning forward until he loomed over Nana. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Kyona no _Baka_" Ren smirked and chuckled reaching and delivering a gentle flick on the girls nose. Nana squeaked in response immediately cover her nose and staring up at him with surprised eyes that Ren could do nothing but laugh at "Why would I need to try and charm older woman? The only girl I need to charm is you" he turned and easily sat down beside the younger girl with his back facing the center so he was facing her. She stared at him quietly still covering her nose with her hands he kept laughing at how stunned she looked until she lowered her hands and let them fall to her lap. "What did I do to deserve such a foolish girlfriend" Ren sighed playfully while looking up at the sky.

"You're one to talk!" Nana found her voice "I'm not surprised that they didn't let you become a host, you couldn't charm your way out of a paper bag!" now Ren took offence to that one even if she appeared to be teasing he drew in very close to her cutting her laughter and chuckles short. She frowned slightly when he drew so very close to her. "Wh-What are you doing?" she questioned but Ren could only smirk, couldn't charm his way out of a paper bag huh?

"Nana-chan" he tried to deepen his voice as much as he could and almost instantly Nana's face dawned a shade of pink and tried to look away, oh no you don't! Ren caught her by her chin and made her look at him again "Let's toast…to your eyes" that was a line he heard the host say all the time and it didn't matter the personality, age or social standings of the woman the reaction was always the same. Nana's face completely boiled over in a bright red, yup that line never fails. He may have gotten fired from that job but at least Ren walked out of it with some cash and a lesson or two. The boy laughed as Nana tried to hide a smile by looking away.

"That's not funny" she mumbled under her breath but he could easily see the smile on her face.

"You're smiling Nana-chan" Ren pointed out

"No I'm not!" his flustered girlfriend snapped at him and pushed off the merry-go-round leaving Ren to sit there watching her storm off with a chuckle to him. Nana never seem to fail in putting Ren in a good mood after something stressful, she really was special. "Nana-chan" he mused pushing up to his feet, he scooped up his bag and jogged after her.

So the two walked about the town like any happy couple would, stopping at random shops or just loitering in areas with a good view. There had been a point when Kyona had made Ren stop so they could sit on a bench in a park and look up at the few stars they could see in the sky. If the Momo student had to guess, and she thought her boyfriend would agree with her, for being fired after only working his job a week this was a good night for Ren. If he looked on the bright side he and Kyona could spend all that time together that they had wanted to. They wandered on for a few more hours until finally they took a break in a tunnel just leaning against the wall watching the cars on the road before them drive by.

"Ne Kaza-kun" Kyona figured now would be a better time than any to ask. Ren didn't make any sound of acknowledgement; he just slowly turned his head so he was looking down at her beside him. "What were you going to do with all that money anyway?" Ren made an annoyed face but Kyona made no motions that she was going to retract her question, she was curious and just because he didn't want to talk about it didn't mean he wasn't going to be forced to. The couple stared at one another for a silent second until Ren took in a deep breath and sigh looking ahead of him again.

"I wanted to save up enough so I could move out and get a place of my own" he explained, was he crazy? Why would he want to leave his sister like that? As if reading her thoughts Ren went on "I can't keep leeching off her forever you know" he said looking back at her as she looked up at him "I'm tired of having her take care of me"

"That's total bullshit" Kyona's bluntness took Ren by surprise, he didn't reply to her simply stared at her with eyebrow arched "Kaza-kun" Kyona took in a deep breath and sighed turning to face him fully leaning her shoulder against the wall "I've known you for a while haven't I?"

"Yea"

"And it's safe to say we're pretty close right?"

"I would hope so" Ren gained a confused look not at all sure where she was going with her question "We have been dating for three years-" before he could finish his sentence Kyona reached up and flicked his nose stopping his sentence shot. "What the…" Ren leaned back and away from Kyona with a hand over his nose "What did you do that for?"

"Kazama no _Baka_" the girl spoke her signature phrase as she crossed her arms tightly "What did I do to deserve such a foolish boyfriend?" she questioned mockingly watching Ren glare at her slightly while rubbing his nose. "Cut it out Kaza-kun, I know you well… I can tell you're lying there some other reason that you want to move out isn't there?" the boy stopped rubbing his nose but fixed Kyona with a slight glare. He said nothing at first; he knew she was right after all, Kyona was a smart girl and when it came to Ren she was sharp picking up on his aura before anyone else he knew and that was another thing she prided herself in.

"I just…" Ren muttered letting his hand drop before looking ahead again "I'm sure a screw up, I only make my sisters life worse. If it weren't for me she would be married right now" Was that what this was all about?

Kyona gaze softened at this, she remembered when that had happen, the day, not long ago, that Kaoruko-nee was dumped by her fiancé because he didn't want to take care of her little brother. The guy was a sleaze ball anyway making Kaoruko-nee choose between him and Ren like he was that important. He must have been so surprised when the pretty woman would rather work two, long job and be the only pillar of financial support than be his wife and Kyona could remember laughing her butt off when Kaoruko-nee slammed the door in his face. The two females had celebrated late into the night that day but Kyona remembered Ren being very quiet that whole night. After his sister passed out from drinking too much in celebration of her new found singleness Ren walked her home and right at her doorstep asked her a question that still shook Kyona to her core.

"_Do you think your life would be better without me?" _

That had been what he asked her. Oh Kyona had gotten so upset with Ren after he asked that question that she smacked him right then and there and then bluntly ignored him for a couple of days. Ren was an idiot like that to think that people would be better off without him, he was such a self loathing person at time all Kyona could think to do is hit him. She kind of wanted to do that now but she decided not to, she could understand why he would think his sister's life was better without him. Frustrated, Ren ruffled his hair wildly before slamming a fist into the wall in anger. Kyona heart cried for him but she stayed quiet, she didn't know what to say to him that might make him feel better.

"Oi, what are you doing?" This new voice caught the two teen's attention. Coming down the tunnel were two police officers and they for whatever reason looked please to see Ren loitering here "Kazama of Akadou" the stopped just a foot away from the couple and after a moment the one speaking turned his eyes to Kyona. "Taguchi of Momo" These guys worked with Kyona's father, no wonder they looked so pleased. After the mugging incident they seem to be out to get Ren, it didn't at all help that Ren wasn't very fond of them either.

"Do you want something from us?" though his voice was calm Kyona was all too aware of the oncoming storm.

"It's 'eliminate delinquency' week" the other officer explained as the pair closed in on them.

"We're aware" Kyona replied crossing her arms as she did "Do you have a point?"

"We're patrolling" the male shot back at her making her snort slightly.

"Patrolling?" she repeated with a scowl as Ren pushed off the wall and met the officer head on.

"Sounds like you have a lot of free time on your hands" The teen remarked with a brief smirk towards the adult, really it was pretty hard to intimidate Ren when he was taller than you even if it was just by a few inches. Thankfully Ren had said all he planned to say to the adult because he turned back to Kyona and gave her a look that she knew immediately as a sign that it was time to go. The two of them turned away from the adult and began walking but the one Ren had been talking to yanked him back and shoved him against the wall hard.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kyona snapped at the man moving to wrench his grubby hand off Ren but his partner immediately jumped in gripping her shoulders and pushing her back so she couldn't do anything and separating the couple. "Let go of me" She snarled at him trying to get past him but he wouldn't have it.

"You're the chiefs daughter" he replied to her sternly "you're like a daughter to us Kyona, we'll keep you safe from his kind" the teens stalled their glares long enough to give the officer a questioning look.

"My kind?" Ren repeated and the one holding him nodded.

"We've got our eyes on idiots like you" he said in a dangerous kind of growl "just in case they do anything stupid"

"Don't touch me!" Ren jerked himself out of the adults grip and Kyona pushed the one holding her back with all her strength. He let her go and didn't bother to stop her as she quickly took her place at her boyfriend's side and glared at the men.

"Kaza-kun" she gingerly took hold of his arm and began to tug him the way that had been going "come on let's get out of here" but Ren was irked and she knew he wasn't going to move just because he asked him to.

"Look at you Kyona-chan" the one that was at the moment the subject of Ren's glaring shook his head in a disappointing manner "I remember when you were so small and innocent, now this kid's got you getting into fights and staying out late…it's a shame"

"What was that?" Ren snarled at him but now it seemed like it was his partners turn to talk. He turned to face them while shoving his hands in his pockets.

"It's too late at night for high schoolers to be out on the street" he told them walking around them and blocking the path they had planned to take to get away from these men, the couple was cornered. "You and your sister live alone, right?" Uh oh. Kyona immediately gripped Ren's arm tightly and looked at him with worry. Ren was kind of like Yuni when it came to talking about his sister, he didn't totally switch personalities like Yuni did but the Akadou senior did get a good amount of pissed off if someone spoke ill of Kaoruko-nee. These officers, they were just asking for it.

"Your sister is unlucky to have a brother like you" The officer behind them remarked making Ren look back at him with the best blank expression he could muster but it was failing him fast. As the male went on and on Ren's eyes began to narrow and an angry scowl began forming on his handsome face "Having to work night and day _and_ have a brother like you…" Kyona felt the muscles in Ren's arm starting to tighten, uh god this wasn't going to end well "She sure isn't catching a break" and then, if his words weren't enough to push Ren over the edge, the bastard had to add insult to injury and flat out laugh in Ren's face. That's what did it; Kyona couldn't blame Ren for what he did next even though she knew it was wrong of him to. Now livid, Ren yanked his arm free from Kyona's grip and yanked the adult towards him before slugging him hard and sealed their fates for the night.

* * *

><p>Taguchi Kanji knew it would be a matter of time before something happen. He had be at home actually wondering what his children might be up to, you see according to their mother they had both arrived home from school separately and at different times with their friends waiting at the door. Both Taguchi children had said the same thing, something very important had come up and they had to leave with their friends to check it out and that they might be home late, and then they ran off. The father of these two children was actually very annoyed at that moment for both his children knew that their parents had to leave for they were going to visit a relative and knew that they had to be home when the adults left. It was at this time that his only son, Jun, had just arrived home without his sister and there was a call from the office. Fuyumi had answered it and soon after delivered the message: His lovely daughter was being held down at the office and he had to come pick her up, the same thing he told many a parent on countless nights when their children had been doing something reckless. He gathered his son fixing to talk to his two children before he left them to take care of one another and headed down to the station.<p>

"Stay in the car" he ordered Jun before climbing out of his car with a tired sigh. Before he even walked into the building Kanji already knew what had happen, Kyona was with her boyfriend that…_Kazama Ren_ and then the Akadou boy probably did something that got them both into trouble. He could hear the conversation going on between the officers involved and someone else, Kazama's guardian and homeroom teacher must be here…good he could get his request across and get his daughter in one swoop.

"Kazama, why did you hit a policeman?"

"He doesn't have a reason"

"The two of them were hanging out alone. When we went to talk to them he just snapped…right?" There was a loud noise of a chair being kicked.

"Kazama!" a female voice sounded to have settled the boy as Kanji drew closer to the room "Is that what happened?"

"Yea that's right"

"No it's not!" This voice Kanji knew as his youngest child and only daughter and it was the last voice he heard before he stepped into the office where two of his officers and two women stood about one of the tables where the two teens were probably sitting.

"Nana-chan, let it go" Kazama told Kyona but the girl wouldn't listen, her red dyed hair flew about her head as she shook her head wildly.

"No!" she said sternly fixing her boyfriend with a hard look "I'm not going to let it go, these officers assaulted you and then they go about insulting Kaoruko-nee and think they're not going to get punched?" She turned her flustered anger on Kanji's officers now "You must be _retarded_!"

"Nana" Kazama's voice was rising in volume but by then Kanji had gotten close enough. He was standing behind the two women with his arms tucked into his pockets.

"Kyona that's enough" his stern tone stopped the arguing teens as the women before him whipped around and gave him expressions of shock. Kyona tensed up and looked back as well. "You've cause enough trouble for one night" the adult locked eyes with his defiant daughter before the girl frowned deeply and turned her back to him and leaned against her chair with her arms tightly crossed. "What's happen…besides this boy hitting one of you" Kanji was now addressing his officers.

"He's been like this" one of them answered motioning to the boy's guiltless attitude; honestly Kanji couldn't see what his daughter saw in this boy. "He never shows the slightest bit of remorse" figures, he was one of those boy that liked to stay on the wrong side of the track and didn't give a damn about the authority. Kanji knew in his gut that he was trouble for Kyona.

"I…I'm so sorry" one of the women, the one dressed in a pink suit, bowed to Kanji in apology and the woman beside her soon after followed. From this alone he had to assume that the woman in pink was the guardian, the older sister that, if memory served Kanji right, use to cause him trouble a long time ago when she was in high school and he had been a simple officer in this station. It was surprising that a girl who had turned her act around after the death of her mother could end up with a brother just like her.

"Your brother" Kanji turned to the woman "Has been causing my family grief for a while now with his bad habit of dragging my daughter into all sorts of trouble" the chief cast an glance to his daughter sitting beside the Akadou trouble maker refusing to turn around and look at him. Kazama's sister once again apologized for this but Kanji was through with the apologies, he had had enough of this and he wanted it to end right now. "You are his homeroom teacher" this he directed to the other woman, a woman who he had seen on many occasions though out his career here. Her name was Yamaguchi Kumiko and she seem to have the misfortune of ended up with troublesome students like Kazama, three years back he remembered her being the homeroom teacher of a young girl who seemed to be on a war path to self destruction. It was very unfortunate on this woman's part. Yamaguchi stood up straight and nodded her head to him.

"H-Hai" she nodded "Yamaguchi-"

"I know who you are Yamaguchi-sensei" Kanji interrupted her "You're here almost every other day because of your students"

"Dad stop it" Kyona snapped angrily looking back at Kanji to send him a glare but the stern look Kanji gave her made his daughter fall silent and turn back around to the table with her arms still tightly crossed. With daughter under control again kanji turned back to the two women.

"Yamaguchi-sensei…Kazama-san" they stood a bit straighter at the sound of their names "I will let this little incident slide this time… but I only do this in hopes that in exchange you will keep this boy under control"

"O-Of course!" Yamaguchi spoke up first nodded her head sharply

"Arigatou Gozaimasu" Kazama-san bowed with a sigh of relief "I promise I won't let it happen again"…yes because she's been doing such a wonderful job up to now…of course she could keep her loose cannon brother in check.

"I also think" Kanji went on "That it would be in my daughter's best interest and the best interest of your brother if they no longer saw one another"

"Eh?" Yamaguchi looked at him with wide eyed like Kazama did and almost instantly Kyona was out of her chair turned to fully face her father.

"Who said it was up to you?" she snapped at him, kanji could see the fury building in her face as even her boyfriend looked at him with a sense of shock and anger that he could think to suggest such an action. "You can't just do that dad! You _can't_!" Kyona's voice was picking up in a volume Kanji wasn't intimidated by. She was, however, making a fool out of the both of them and Kanji knew if he didn't get her under control she'd get even worse and throw a total fit.

"Kyona" he spoke to his daughter calmly "go wait in the car with your brother"

"No!" Kyona snapped defiantly "I'm not moving am muscle-" not the Taguchi male was seeing a bit of red.

'You're in enough trouble as it is Kyona" Kyona let off a slight flinch under the angered tone Kanji directed at her coupled with the hard stare he often adapted when he had had enough of her arguing with him, she knew the conversation was over now. "Go wait in the car…_now!_" his daughter quickly flinched away from his shout at the end of his sentence and after casting her boyfriend a fleeting look she did what she was told and retreated from the room with haste.

"Taguchi-san" Yamaguchi spoke when Kyona left the room "please you can't mean this"

"I mean every word of it Yamaguchi-sensei" Kanji replied calmly to the teacher running his hands over the wrinkles in his shirt. The matter was over and he was ready to take his children home now but the women looked very displeased with his request.

"Please Taguchi-san" Kazama-san pleaded as well following the man as he moved to the door in an attempt to leave "Kyona-chan…she's my brothers world. Please she means so much to him"

"Touching words" Kanji replied but shook his head at the pleading woman "but my request still stands. I have had enough of having my daughter come home beaten and bloodied by thugs that _your_ brother has provoked" a glint of guilt washed over the woman's face and Kanji knew he was right when he saw it "I will do what is best for my daughter and the only way I can see her living a happy healthy life is away from your troublesome sibling"

"But what about how she feels?" This was Yamaguchi speaking now and her question almost threw Kanji for a loop. Slowly he turned to look at the woman still standing beside her student but looking at kanji with a furious look. "Kyona-chan cares deeply about Ren, don't you know that? Can't you see it?"

"I've raised that child from birth Yamaguchi-sensei" Kanji sent the woman a slight glare "I know her feelings better than you do. I also know of the dangerous results that have been known to come when those two are together and I do not like it" Yamaguchi frowned deeply at this "Kazama-san I do not mean to insult your methods of raising your brother, I understand that we all have our own circumstances to deal with but Kazama Ren is a danger to my daughters health and he knows it" he was going to bring this home now. Kanji now looked directly at the boy and he looked back at Kanji "He's easily angered and reckless. As we've all seen tonight he'll easily strike an adult so what stops him from striking anyone else. I've seen the bruises on my daughter's body night after night and I will never approve of a boy who can't protect Kyona from the trouble that he causes and shows no guilt for" Kazama hung his head by the time Kanji was done and turned back to the table making no apologies to Kanji for getting Kyona in trouble or defending himself. Tch, typical punk. "Let him go" Kanji ordered his officers before turning on his heel and leaving.

The drive back to the house was far from peaceful for any of the three people in the car. There was a lot of screaming and yelling from Kyona in the back seat and Kanji driving. It was safe to say that Kyona wasn't at all happy that Kanji had requested that she and that boy stop seeing one another. She screamed and yelled and even punched the back windshield in her little temper tantrum but the father of this angry girl was not going to budge he would stick to his ruling and that was final. When Kyona realized that she wasn't going to win on her own she actually tried to enlist the help of her brother who sat beside Kanji in the passenger seat. She tried to get him to agree with her and say that Kazama Ren wasn't a bad guy but like Kanji expected his son remained silent and with his silence Kyona too became quiet.

Kanji dropped his children off at the house and picked up his wife before setting off and unknowingly leaving a deep rage to fester between the two children. Jun did just as he was told and heated up the meal that his mother had prepared for the two of them but when he moved from the kitchen to the dining room the air became dense with the rage he knew his little sister was about to direct at him.

"You know dad was going to say something eventually" Jun remarked gently setting his sister food down in front of her, she didn't say anything in response just stared down at the plate before her in silent detest. "Ren brought it on himself you know that" Jun went on to tell his sister while sitting down "and you know dad's only doing this because he's worried about you" Still the girl said nothing, she didn't even bother to eat her food even as Jun dug in. "Aren't you going to eat?" he questioned

"I'm not hungry" Kyona replied sharply to him not looking at him once

"Its beef curry" Jun pointed out "it's your favorite"

"I don't care" Kyona looked at him with a glare "I'm not hungry"

"Kyona you haven't eaten anything all day" Jun groaned, he knew she'd rebel about something eventually and with their parents now gone for at least a week this was going to be hell for Jun "Can you stop being all pissy about what happen with Ren and just eat the damn food!" How did his sister respond to this demand? In the only manner an agitated Kyona could by glowering at Jun, taking the plate in her hands and flinging it across the room. Jun sighed to himself as the glass shattered on impact and white rice and curry splattered across the once clean wall behind him. His sister kicked her chair over and stormed out of the room. Kazama Ren, you cause so much unnecessary stress within this house. "I'm not cleaning this up!" Jun yelled after his sister angrily

_**SLAM!**_

That would be the teenage girl's way of telling her brother to go screw himself; he really couldn't say anything in response to her rage because Jun really did deserve it. She had pleaded with him to tell their father was a good guy Ren was when they sat in the car but under his father's hard glare Jun just lost his voice, he left his sister at their fathers mercy and so deserved the 'affection' of his sister that he was getting, just gotta love sibling love…yup…it was the lifelong burden no older sibling asked for but had to put up with. Jun cast a look behind him at the wall now layered with his mothers well cooked meal and sighed again.

"I'm _not_ cleaning that up" he muttered to no one in general before turning back to his food.

* * *

><p>Nothing good would come of this, none at all. Yuni knew for a fact that when it was just her and this particular brother all civility within both of them was abandoned. Originally the Korean born girl had been sleeping when a call on her cell phone from a highly upset Kyona woke her. Apparently they ran into some trouble around when Yuni had been on her way home and now her father was forbidding her and Kazama-kun from being together. This was one of those situation where Yuni couldn't really give her friend advice, sure she had quite the track record when it came to boyfriends but she'd never really had a confrontation with either of her parents about it, so all she did was listen as her friend snarled and growled and then eventually started to cry about the situation. <em>'I tried to tell them but they wouldn't listen'<em> she had said in a depressed voice _'and Kaza-kun just doesn't care! H-He thinks he's this burden to everyone and my dad didn't make that any better!'_ Yuni could only quietly tell her friend that things would be okay, that Kazama-kun would be alright and if the police dropped any charges the school would have no reason to punish him. It took her some time but eventually Yuni calm Kyona down enough that the girl tired herself out and went to sleep. It was when Yuni was clumsily feeling around the darkness of her room for her nightstand to return her phone to it's originally place that the lights in her room were turned up subtly. In the dim light the intruder moved with ease until he was sitting at the foot of Yuni's bed and she knew who he was, only one person sat at the foot of her bed when they came in this late, and she was pretty sure she knew why he was here but she kept quiet just waiting for him to speak his peace and get the hell out of her room.

"Yun Lee-yah" his deep voice sighed out "What the hell are you _thinking_, huh?" For once he didn't sound annoyed with Yuni or angry…actually he sounded tired, very tired. Yuni didn't reply to his question, she just stared. "Running off like that with that Taguchi girl, staying out late, trying to get into a host club?"

"How did you-" Yuni's eyes went slightly wide but the male interrupted her with a sharp snap of his voice that made the usually sturdy girl flinch.

"I'm your older brother Yun Lee-yah" he said "You know the way you look after Yong Sook? Yea that was _me_ four years back before you ran off to live in this _shit hole_" again Yuni flinched under her older brothers words and not sure what to say to the male the girl let her head hang slightly and her eyes to become downcast. Was it an understatement to say Yuni's older brother had been just a _bit_ upset when Yuni decided that she, and her little brother, would move here?...probably. "I didn't really have a problem with this for a while; as long as you were getting an education I could tolerate it. I've even done my best to try and warm up to your…choice of friends"

"Kyona-chan has done a better job at looking after me than you have" Yuni snapped at her brother.

"You shouldn't have to have that girl looking after you" he brother snapped back at her "And if you have to be looked after how the hell can you hope to look after Yong Sook?" that struck a nerve and from her place on her bed Yuni quietly glowered "Do you know I had to pick up Yong Sook from his cram school tonight?" Her brother asked, Yuni didn't reply "He had been standing outside of the place for an hour waiting for you" now she was listening, she thought he would've just went to a friend's house like he always did after cram school! He had been waiting for her for an hour? B-but the school closes shortly after he gets out! Yuni's brother snorted out a laugh when a shocked expression came to the girls face "Yea Yun Lee-yah, he stood out there for an hour and for all I know he'd probably still be standing out there right now if one of the teachers there hadn't gotten concerned and tried for that whole hour to try and get a hold of me, why? Because Yong Sook's big sister had her _phone off_!" something was thrown across the room, Yuni heard the wind whistle as it did and cringed when it shattered against the wall to her left "but you want to know something, he wasn't even mad when I went and got him. Not even a little bit, he even told me he didn't mind 'If I weren't around Noona wouldn't have to worry about spending her free time taking care of me. Her life would be better if I weren't around' that's what he said to me Yun Lee-yah, a _12 year old_!"

"I-I didn't mean to!" Yuni tried to defend herself from her older brother's attack "Yong Sook always goes to friend's house after cram! He always texts me and tells me that he's going to a friend's house! I-I just thought that he would do the same tonight!"

"That doesn't explain what the hell you were doing hanging around a host club!" the siblings were yelling at one another now in the dimly lit room.

"Not that I need to explain myself to _you_" Yuni snarled at her brother "but Kyona had heard a rumor that her boyfriend was working part time at a host club and we were going to go and investigate"

"Are you _stupid_!" Her brother nearly screamed at her with such a volume that it made the girls ears ring. "Don't you know what someone spotting you near a host club will do to my reputation? To our _family's_ reputation?" Of course it always came down to the family reputation. Yuni scowled deeply turning her head away from her brother's angry voice "Look at me Yun Lee!" he boomed at her, she refused to and that made him angrier "Yun Lee!"

"Do you think I care about our family's reputation?" Yuni screamed back at her brother "If I really cared I would have stayed home! I wouldn't be here right now! But I don't care! I don't care at all! _Screw_ the Park reputation!" again something was thrown, the wind whistled and something in Yuni's room that was made of glass shattered against the wall making Yuni yelp and curl into herself. She heard the loud stomping of her brothers expensive shoes, it was only now that she realized he had gotten up from his seat on her bed at some point during their argument, and before she could yell in protest she felt his strong hands grip her shoulders and turn her towards him. Yuni stared with wide eyes tensing under her brother's grip.

"Listen to yourself Yun Lee!" he yelled at her giving her a hard shake "This isn't the younger sister I remember having back home. She wouldn't be saying this and doing these things, what the hell happen to her?"

"She _died_" Yuni hissed at her brother with a seething vengeance "You _killed_ her" a deep growl rumbled through her brothers throat at her comment "It was for the better, I didn't like who I was! I'm glad you ended that Yun Lee's existence!"

"What the hell has gotten into you?" her brother yelled at her "It was that boy wasn't it? Miss Yue said you were with some boy when she went to get you, It's that boy I saw you with before wasn't it? That's what got you like this!"

"No!" Yuni jerked herself free from her brother's grip "Common sense has, we're not _normal_ Kang Dae! Senpai he…he's shown me things I've never seen or heard or tasted before! Things that are so normal for everyone and I don't know an inch of it! That's not normal! I'm not normal!"

"Of course you're not!" Kang Dae yelled back at her "you're not supposed to be that kind of normal! If they saw the things you've grown up with they wouldn't consider themselves normal either! They're different from us Yun Lee!"

"I don't _want_ to be different" Yuni replied to her brother in a deep snarl "And I don't want Yong Sook to be either, I don't want him to be like _you_" she was sure that statement had cut her older brother deep, Kang Dae was known to have an over inflated ego about himself and to say that Yuni didn't want her younger brother to end up like him was a dangerous shot at his ego. Silence graced the room again as the siblings sat simply trying to catch their breaths from all their shouting.

"Fine" To Yuni's surprise Kang Dae said this "But You're not Yong Sook's only sibling, you're not the only one he can live with" What the hell was he talking about now? "I'm going to ask him if he wants to go back home with me tomorrow. If he says yes I'm taking him on the next flight out of here"

"What?" Yuni could feel the color draining from her face at his words; he wanted to take Yon away? No! He couldn't do that! "You can't do that!"

"Watch me" Her brother's voice was very close now and his warm breath taunted Yuni before the male drew away from the now frantic girl.

"Kang Dae don't" she called in a shaky voice "….Yah!...Yah! Park Kang Dae!..." when her brother didn't reply Yuni became desperate, he couldn't take Yon away from her! She wouldn't let him! "Yah!" Yuni scrambled about her covers until her feet touched the floor; she followed the retreating stomps of her brother's shoes swinging her arms around wildly "O-…Oppa! Oppa Aniyo!" she was screaming no at the top of her lungs as her brother's silhouette formed in the doorway thanks to the brighter lights in the hall, she stumbled after him but tripped just as she got to the hall and ended up on her hands and knees. Kang Dae was half way down the hall by then, he adjusted his white button up shirt before looking back at Yuni, she could see the disappointment in his dark hazel eyes that just circled around his handsome face. He shook his head at her and disappeared around the corner. Even when he was out of her sight Yuni yelled after him. 'Aniyo' she screamed 'Aniyo' 'No, No' it echoed down the hall so even if he was in another room he probably still heard her screaming until her throat hurt and Yuni had to stop to save her voice.

* * *

><p>"You sure have done something unbelievable!" Head teacher Sawatari's usually upset voice boomed this morning and normally he could be ignored but today he couldn't be because the chairman stood beside him and Kazama and his sister stood before them. Umeki stood in the sidelines with Baba-sensei and Takano-sensei just gazing on with worry. From what Yankumi had told her earlier this morning, Kazama had gone and punched a policeman last night after he and Kyona had left the café now not only was Kazama Ren in trouble but he was also asked by Kyona's father, and chief of the police, to stay away from the girl.<p>

"…You again?" The Chairman didn't look at all very pleased…well not that she ever did but today especially.

"I'm sorry Chairman" Yankumi apologized and bowed as did Kazama's sister.

"This one's going to be tough" Takano-sensei muttered to Umeki and Baba "even for Yamaguchi-sensei" she didn't know the half of it.

"Fortunately, the police decided not to make a case out of it" Yajima-sensei remarked, they should be glad the police didn't make a case out of it. If they did and Yankumi ended up being investigated this school would go under in a hot second.

"Even so it's still a problem!" Sawatari replied to Yajima "It's a fact that Kazama committed an offense!"

"As far as the school is concerned" the chairman interrupted anything else Sawatari was going to say "We need to sternly punish Kazama-kun" that made everyone in the room look at the woman in a weary way, they all knew what she meant for she was the strictest of women when it came to disciplining students.

"…Expulsion?" Kazama's sister said it and the chairman nodded

"It would be best to be prepared for that"

"Onegashimasu" Kazama looked annoyed when his sister stepped forward and bowed to the chairman "please don't expel Ren"

"Cut it out. It's pathetic" he snapped at her

"You too!" she turned to her brother with a pleading look "You beg them too!" Umeki sighed glancing away from the dramatic scene. Kazama wasn't going to bow or beg to the staff, the nurse knew for a fact that that was the last thing that he would ever want to do and he made that clear.

"Like I'd bow my head to a teacher"

"At this rate you'll be expelled!"

"Like I care" Kazama snapped at his sister "It's no big deal!"

"It is a big deal" she insisted but once again Kazama shook his head

"It's my life!" he shouted at her "It has nothing to do with you!" and his sister responded with a sharp smack across the teens face. The whole room was stunned, none of them had seen someone strike the infamously Kazama Ren before let alone someone Female. What would he do? Would he shove his sister? Hit her back? Even Kazama wouldn't sink that low…would he? Kazama kept his mouth shut and before anyone could stop him he turned and ran out of the room. The chairman soon left after along with the head teacher and Yajima-sensei. Kazama's sister sighed turning to the rest of the staff in the room sullenly.

"I'm not good, am I?" she muttered "I couldn't protect Ren…"

"Don't say that…" Umeki slowly walked round the desk and stood beside Yankumi staring at the woman but she shook her head.

"I used to do whatever I wanted. I always worried my mom…and then…she died…I realized that he only had me to lean on and that really killed me" the crumbling woman took in a deep breath and sighed as she recalled this memory from hers and Kazama's past "I straightened myself out for Ren and decided to protect him" Yankumi looked to Umeki and the two of them smiled fondly.

"Is that so?" Yankumi asked and of course the sister nodded "Before I knew it, Ren had become my motivation, I've been able to do my best, but…" she hung her head.

"Go look for your brother" Umeki told the woman with a light pat on the shoulder "He's going to fight you kicking and screaming but… he's your brother" Kazama-san smiled fondly at this statement before she bowed and hurried out of the office and was off looking for her brother.

Meanwhile Ren was busy bruiting over the whole situation. He was mad but he didn't care that he was going to be expelled, he didn't care! He didn't care! He…he didn't care…_Dammit_! He was so pissed off and now he couldn't even go to Nana to cool off. Her old man had made it clear that he wanted his daughter to have nothing to do with Ren and he couldn't say he blamed him. Ren was dangerous to Kyona's health and everyone seems to openly acknowledge it but the two of them. He broke his promise he had made to her so long ago when they were young and the price he paid for breaking it was losing her, fine! He didn't deserve Nana anyway, she should have better! Someone who could protect her and take care of her like they promised! Yelling in anger Ren kicked over a trash bin and watched as it tumbled down the street stopping at someone's feet. He stopped short of his fury to look up at the person who had been hit by the plastic bin and was surprised at what he saw.

"…Yuni-chan?" he called to the Korean girl but she barely looked like she registered his call. She held her school bag loosely and her usual neat features were loose and unkempt. Her hair, which was always in a pony tail for school, fanned around her head and face and when she looked up at him her eyes were unfocused. It was like she couldn't even see him. "Yuni-chan" he called her again and this time Yuni jerked her head a bit before blinking and actually showing signs of recognition.

"Kazama-kun?" she spoke up softly her brow knitting in confusion "…What are you doing in this area of town? ...Akadou's the other way" The other way? What was she talking about?

"…Yuni-chan" Ren approached the bewildered girl "Where do you think you are?"

"I…I just dropped Yon off at school… Speaking of…What are you doing up so early? You and the guys are usually walking around closer to when school starts for us…" Ren scrunched his face at her words before casting a look to the sky; it was mid day class started a long time ago. He looked back at the best friend of his…now former girlfriend. She looked very disoriented right now. Had she been just wandering around since she dropped her brother off at school?

"Yuni-chan are you okay?" he questioned and after a long pause Yuni looked past Ren and probably at nothing at all and shook her head.

"…No" she answered still shaking her head "No…no I'm not okay…I'm not okay at all. Yong Sook he…he wants to leave me"

"Huh?" Yon-kun? "What do you mean he wants to leave you?" Ren questioned on

"Our older brother asked him if he wants to leave Japan and go back to Korea with him and he…Yon said yes" Yuni explained, it seemed her words had finally sunk in for her because her limbs shook and she would have fallen over if Ren hadn't steadied her. Why on earth would Yon-kun want to leave Yuni and go back to Korea? That boy adored his older sister! "He said that it was time for him to take care of himself" Yuni explained on with a shaky voice "That he can't keep leeching off of me for the rest of his life" Geez did that sound familiar, actually when Ren stopped and thought about it those were the exact words he recalled saying about his own sister. Ren frowned at the similarities between the two of them; didn't Yuni and Yon live alone as well? Their parents lived away from the house because of work didn't they? That meant Yuni took care of Yon-kun by herself like Ren's sister took care of him. Yuni whimpered lightly before the older boy "I don't know what to do! I don't what to say to him! I don't even know why he thinks like that!" Geez now the girl was crying. The Akadou boy was left a bit speechless as Yuni shamelessly cried and rubbed at her eyes with sleeves of her blazers.

Yon-kun was in the same situation Ren was in, being taken care of by his older sister and being a burden. Yon-kun had said many times when his sister wasn't listening that she'd know the area a lot better if she didn't have to take care of him, she'd have a lot more friends if she didn't have to leave school immediately to pick him up from cram school and take him home, and he couldn't do anything to help her. He was too young to work, he didn't know how to cook and the only time he felt useful was when he was holding her hand at night because that made her feel better about walking around in the dark. Yon-kun felt like Ren did: like a useless burden.

"Yon-kun is thinking about you in his own way" Ren tried to comfort the girl earning a curiously look from her teary face "If only I weren't around, she would be happier"

"E-Eh?" Yuni sniffled

"I think that's what Yon-kun is thinking" Ren told her shoving his hands into his pockets trying not to look at the girl's teary face.

"But I wouldn't be!" the sudden strength in Yuni's voice started Ren for a second and he look at her with wide eyes "Yong Sook….You _idiot_!" she wasn't talking to Ren. She clenched her hands into tight fist and glare off into space "Why would you think I'm happier without you? Noona…Noona's always so happy when she sees you… You're all I have" The way Yuni was talking right now…Ren wondered if his sister thought that was….argh it was all so freaking frustrating! With an angry grunt Ren kicked the trash bin that he had before and once again it slide down the road and right into someone else but this time that someone was a group of thugs. Yuni and Ren looked up in shock as one of the guys kicked the bin out of his way.

"What are you doing you punk?" he snarled out

"Yuni get out of here"

"Eh?"

"Run!" Ren barked at the girl making her jump before she took off running away from the approaching thugs. She looked back briefly to see them grip his arms tightly but wiped back around and prepared herself to run like hell was at her heels. She was going to get her butt to Momo straight away and get Kyona, if Ren was wandering around town like this there was no doubt that his friends were already looking for him but Nana could go the whole day without knowing that he was in trouble. Just as she was about to round a corner she nearly ran into a frantic woman. The two of them stumbled out of one another's way ready to apologize for the almost crash but as the woman looked down the path Yuni had just run from her eyes grew wide.

"Ren!" she spoke in a panic making Yuni look back at the thugs dragging Kazama away. She looked back at the woman.

"Are you Kazama-kun's…sister?" the woman nodded before her attention was back on her brother.

"Come on!" she said suddenly taking Yuni by the wrist and pulling her back down the way she came after the thugs and her brother. By the time they had caught up with them they were in one of the tunnels nearby and the three thugs were ganging up on the Akadou boy and giving him a run for his money. Kazama-kun's sister, of whom Yuni faintly recalled Nana calling Kaoruko-nee, yelped in horror before charging into the fray without a flinch of fear leaving Yuni stand outside of the tunnel in a panic. What should she do? What should she do? The thugs threw Kaoruko away making her stumble back and Yuni to yelp. Now would be a good time to call Nana, she'd be down here in a heartbeat.

"Yuni" her red hair friend already didn't sound happy when she answered her phone "Do you know what time it is? You almost got me into trouble! And where are you?"

"Nana-chan" Yuni yelled into her cell phone "you have come down here quick"

"Down here? Down where?" Yuni kept her eyes on the fight as Kaoruko jumped back into the fray and tried once again to pry the attackers off her brother, this time she succeeded and throwing all three of them away at once and crouching over Kazama-kun.

"We're near Shirokin Park in a tunnel" Yuni said into the phone "these- these thugs are ganging up on Kazama-kun!"

"Nani?" Kyona shouted into the phone but it was whisper in comparison to fight at hand.

"His sister is trying to break up the fight-" Suddenly one of the fed up thugs yanked Kaoruko from the fray and struck her so hard she fell to the concrete Yuni yelped when she saw this "Nana hurry!"

"I'm on my way right now!" and with that she hung up the phone. Yuni snapped her phone shut and stared with horror as two of the guys held both of Kazama's arms and kept him still while their leader moved away from Kaoruko balling his hand into a round fist. He was going to knock Kazama out!

"No! Stop!" Dropping her bag and phone Yuni ran into the tunnel as well and launched herself onto the angry thug gripping his fist with everything in her.

"Yuni-chan" Kazama snarled staring at her in a shock that everyone else did "What are you doing here? I told you to run!" But she just ignored him stumbling about as the guy tried to throw her off.

"You made your point!" she grunted to the guy "He's sorry just let him go please!" the guy, now more agitate than before gripped the girls blazer and yanked her until she was on her toes.

"Stay out of my way!" he yelled at her and just like that Yuni was seeing that round fist coming her way.

She heard Ren yell for her as she shut her eyes expecting pain to come to her but all she felt was wind from the man's swing blow into her face and then nothing at all. Before she knew it she was being dropped on her butt by the guy. Yuni opened her eyes back up and was shocked to see The teacher from last night standing behind her clenching the fist that was meant for her face tightly. The two holding Ren dropped him and back away from her as she appeared to have just appeared clean out of nowhere. Yuni watched with shock as the woman threw him with ease making him stumble away and join his friends.

"Who the hell are you?" the guy barked at the teacher while she stepped in between him and Kazama, Kaoruko and Yuni. The teacher, Yamaguchi-sensei, yanked her hair free from its pigtails and tossed her glasses aside. Her face now gained a serious look.

"I'm this boy's homeroom teacher" she said

"Teacher?"

"Are you okay?" Yuni looked behind her when a hand rested on her shoulder. The other woman that had been with Yamaguchi-sensei last night, the pretty woman Nana called her senpai. Yuni slowly nodded her head and let the woman help her to her feet before she moved to check on Kaoruko. Yuni turned back to Yamaguchi.

"You'd even hit women?" she was slowly approaching the three men "What scum" The fight began with her insult. It was amazing! This once dorky looking woman charged head on into this three on one battle and without breaking a sweat took all three of them out with ease. It was like they were weak little creatures and before Yuni knew it they were running away from her in fear. Just as they were running away Kazama's classmate were coming where they ran off.

"Ren!" Yamato was the first to spot them "Are you okay?" all heads turned and the focus was on the beaten and battered Ren, Yuni joined the boys as they all ran back to Kazama see how he was doing. It didn't take much longer for Kyona to come charging into the tunnel looking a straight mess and heaving her lungs out, she probably ran all the way here from the school, in the middle of class no less. They gathered Ren up and quickly moved him out the tunnel and away from the area. The boys let him down easy as to not hurt him and when he was all settled and comfy Yuni and Nana watched as the boys tore into him for running off like he did and worrying all of them.

"What are you doing running around like this when you're about to be expelled" Yamato scolded his friend.

"…my bad" he grumbled

"Kaza-kun" Nana stepped forward kneeling before her boyfriend "Go back to Akadou and apologize to the chairman lady" Kazama tied to hold back a snicker at Nana habit of calling the chairman 'lady' right after she said it, it always made him laugh "Get her to forgive you, please" Kazama grumbled in response making Nana sigh in frustration, why was he being so stubborn about all this? Yuni couldn't understand it. Kaoruko returned to them and kneeled down beside Nana, she held a wet handkerchief to his bleeding lip but Kazama quickly swatted her away from him.

"Don't make me look bad!" he yelled at his sister getting to his feet and stomping away creating distances between everyone and himself "And don't keep worrying about me anymore. Don't you think that it'd be better if I was gone?" Those were the word Kazama-kun said that Yon was probably saying as well and seeing the teen say that to his sister when she was so worried about him hit right at home.

"Don't be stupid!" heads turned to Yuni as she yelled this "Who's been taking care of your punk ass until now?"

"Yuni" Nana placed a hand on the girls shoulder but she quickly shrugged it off, she'd been putting up with this kids bruiting over himself for a while now. She'd seen Nana blue in the face with anger that he was hell bent on thinking everyone was better off without him and that they thought such and now he was saying it to his own sister. If Yon had gone as far as to say that to Yuni, the girl took two long strides forward so she was standing before the Akadou teen, she was seeing Yon not Kazama now. She spoke to Kazama as if she were speaking to him right here and now.

"Do you think you've been going through all these years by yourself? What a joke! That woman right there has been taking care of you for years" Yuni pointed to Kaoruko as the woman slowly stood up straight "She threw herself into that fight to save you and she risked getting hurt and you're asking her if she thinks her life would be better without you? Why would she try and save you if she thought that way? No one does that Kazama! Not even family!" she could confidently attest to that fact. "You do the same thing to Nana-chan almost every day! How many times have you asked her that same question and how many times has she told you the same thing Kazama-kun?" a dumbfounded Kazama opened his mouth to reply but found that no words would come to him "_How many times_?" Yuni yelled in the males face not at all nervous that he very much towered over her a full head.

"Kazama" Yamaguchi stepped in now "Those officers, they were still going to have a case on you even after Taguchi-san told them not to. Do you want to know why they dropped it? It's because your sister begged them to. She kept bowing and bowing for _your_ sake"

"She's been protecting you this whole time" Yuni jumped in staring hard at Kazama "Don't try and break ties from her like this because once that connection is broken it's gone for good. Even if you reconnect it won't be like this again, don't push her away while she's here because one day she won't be here to take care of you and worry about you and get you out of trouble and when that day comes you'd do just about _anything_ to hear her voice again. From your own experience you know that don't you Kazama-kun?" Kazama looked away and Yuni knew she was right, feeling a bit bolder Yuni moved in closer to Kazama "Even if it become painful or hard you have to support each other, Kazama-kun you have to protect her like she protects you"

"I'm not good enough to do that-"

"Of course you are!" Yuni yelled over him "Only you can do that! You're her brother! You know your sister in ways that no one else does or ever will!" but it didn't seem to be getting through to the boy so instead Yuni turned to his sister "Tell him" she told the woman. Yuni might not know Kaoruko well, she'd only met her just a short while ago, but if Kazama could so easily relate to Yon in a situation similar to this than Yuni could relate to Kaoruko. This stubborn boy was her only family and she wanted to do anything to make him happy, to give him the good life. To see him happy probably brought her so much joy that no matter what she did "Tell him how you feel, he's here right now tell him how you feel before you can't reach him anymore"

"Ren…" Kazama turned his attention "To me, you're my only family… You're all I have" Yuni sighed in relief, finally it came out the sibling connected with Kaoruko's simple words. The group surrounding Kazama watched him in silence before the boy bit down on his lip and ran off at full speed.

"Kazama!" Yamaguchi yelled after him but he just kept running

"Ren!" Kaoruko looked at the group before she followed her brother. Yuni stayed behind watching as they all ran away and after Kazama, Nana stood beside her.

"Where do you think he's going?" the shorter girl asked curiously earning a snort from Yuni, what a stupid question

"You're the one dating the idiot" she remarked, the two friends looked at one another with sideways grins "Where do you think he went?"

"Shall we then?" Nana chuckled out and Yuni nodded. Together the two of them broke into a jog after the group and on their way to Akadou where they knew the boy had to be going.

"I meant that for you too Nana" Yuni called her friend as they ran.

"Eh?" Nana mused curiously

"Don't push Jun-kun away." Yuni slowed to a stop at the gates of Akadou and Nana did the same "I know, he's not the easiest person to deal with I have one of my own like him" the girls chuckle briefly before Yuni gained a serious look to her "But…he's your brother"

"Yea… yea I guess you're right" Nana sighed out

"I'm Park Yun Lee" Yuni snorted out giving her friend a nudge with her elbow "I'm always right"

* * *

><p>After hearing Yuni's words coupled with his sisters Kazama ran all the way back to Akadou and managed to catch the Chairman, or Chairman <em>Lady<em> as Nana called her, before the woman left for the day and after swallowing his pride the teen apologized for hitting the police officer and bowed to the teacher begging her to let him continue on at her school and you know what? She said he could! Kazama even agree to stop trying to move out so soon and stay with his sister!

"Those were touching words back there" Yuni curved a brow and turned her eyes to Kazama later on when everyone was walking out of the school grounds. She smiled slightly at the taller boy before taking in a breath and sighing.

"Thank you" she hummed "The way you had been talking about your sister I don't know… I just couldn't help but see Yon when you were talking and just kept thinking 'how stupid is he thinking his big sister doesn't want him around' ya'know?" Kazama grinned at this a nodded, he had to understand at this point considering he was the one Yuni had been yelling at "But she got to you just in time, I'm glad"

"What about you?" the question wasn't at all expected by Yuni and she was sure it showed on her face because Kazama rolled his eye and frowned at her "Yon-kun" he reminded her "Your brother is going to take him today?"

"…Hai…" Yuni replied sullenly, thanks for reminding her…school was almost out, Kang Dae would be picking him up right now and taking him away from her. She'd never see Yon again. "Yon will be out of school in a few more minute actually; he'll be going to the airport right after"

"Well then what the hell are we doing here?"

"..E-Eh?" Yuni jumped when Kazama jumped behind her and began pushing her past everyone else and out the school gates "W-What are you doing?"

"Kaza-kun!" Nana was running behind him now as Kazama broke into a run and was pushing Yuni down the road "where are you taking Yuni!" but the male ignored her and kept pushing the Korean born girl.

"Are you just going to let Yon-kun leave like that?" he spoke behind her as she stumbled into a jog "He's your brother isn't he? Go and tell him how you feel before it's too late! Idiot!" For once Kazama had a point, Yuni was being an idiot. Here she is lecturing a pair of siblings about not letting go of one another and she wasn't taking her own advice. Slowly the girl began jogging a bit faster and then it turned to sprinting and when she couldn't feel Kazama pushing her anymore Yuni began running as hard she could possibly go, she didn't want to get there too late, she couldn't miss him! Not now not ever! Yuni couldn't recall seeing any of the buildings go by while she was running; she didn't even remember powering her legs up the steep hill that lead to Yon Sook's school. All she knew is that she blinked and the next thing she knew she was standing at the gate panting and heaving for air. She saw her brothers black car easy and her older brother leading Yon towards it as the rest of his classmate went about their business either leaving the school or getting ready for after school activities.

"Wait!" Her voice stopped them and made them look her way, Kang Dae curse at the sight of her while Yon just gaped. She made it in time, thank god "Stop!" she called to them again panting as she hurried through the school gates toward her siblings.

"What are you doing here Yun Lee" Kang Dae spoke to her sharply "Yong Sook made his choice and you made yours" the eldest of the three slung an arm around the boys shoulder and glared at Yuni "This is what he wants so stop trying to butt in, it's none of your business anymore."

"Park Kang Dae, do you know what Yong Sook's favorite subject is?" her question sounded random enough but it had a point though Kang Dae obviously couldn't see it.

"What is this-" he tried to say but Yuni glared at him

"Answer the question" she snapped

"Math?" the eldest replied, he was guessing.

"History" Yuni corrected her older brother "What about the subject he has a hard time with?"

"English"

"Science" again Yuni corrected the man her frown now forming into a deep scowl "What about his favorite sport? Do you know that?" she was met with silence and this only egged Yuni on "What about his favorite color? Is he afraid of spiders or the dark?" every question she paused long enough for her brother to answer and each time he said nothing in response "You can't even tell me those simple answers" she shook her head at him "So don't tell me that you know what Yong Sook wants. Just stand back for once and shut up, let me talk to _my_ little brother" rather than sit back and let her older brother reply with some smart remark Yuni smacked Kang Dae's arm off Yon and kneeled Down so she was eye level with him.

"Noona" Yon spoke when his sister kneeled before him and smiled slightly at him "You've been crying haven't you?" the younger boy reach up and rubbed at Yuni's face "You're eyes are all bloodshot"

"I know" Yuni chuckled out "but listen Yon, before you go and follow your brother and get in that car Noona wants to tell you something's, okay?" Yon nodded "No matter what your brother tells you I was happy with you here with me" Yuni broke into an even wider smile than before as she said this "You were never a burden to Noona okay? I loved going to pick you up from cram school and walk you home and cooking for you and helping you with your homework"

"Even when you don't understand it?" Yuni couldn't hold back a chuckle at Yon question.

"Yea" she laughed "_especially_ when I don't understand it. I don't want you getting in that car without knowing that do you understand?" Yuni questioned running her hands over her brothers always messy hair in a feeble attempt to straighten it out "Noona _love_ you very much Yon, And…a-and even though I don't want to see you go i-if you want to go with your brother and go back to Korea I won't stop you okay?"

"…" The two stared at one another for a moment of tense silence before Yon looked to Kang Dae "Hyung"

"Hm?" Kang Dae perked up when he was addressed and watched at the youngest of the three siblings circled his arms around Yuni.

"I want to stay here with Noona, Okay?" it was sudden and neither Kang Dae nor Yuni expected the boy to say this but boy was Yuni glad that he did. With a quiet sob of relief Yuni yanked her brother to her so fast he almost lost his footing and hugged him as tightly as she could.

* * *

><p>Yuni and Yon weren't the only siblings in town connecting with one another because of the words originally meant to smack Kazama Ren to his senses. Across town at the Taguchi house a war zone was engulfed in stillness as the two siblings made no attempts at one another's lives just yet.<p>

Jun was stretching his arms over his head and making his way to the kitchen hoping to get himself a good snack before he headed out again to hang out with the guys but as he turned into the dining room he was met with a surprising sight. Kyona was on her knee before a curry infested wall with a bucket of water and a brush in her gloved hands. He couldn't believe his eyes; Kyona was actually cleaning up after her own mess for once!

"What are you doing?" Kyona stopped scrubbing for a brief second to look back at Jun before she turned back around and went back to the task at hand.

"Cleaning up the mess I made last night" she explained "I figure it was the least I could do after the tantrum I pull when all you were doing was trying to feed me…"

She had a point but Jun wasn't about to point that out. This was the closest thing he was probably going to get to an apology from his sister and even at that he knew he was in the wrong too, he should have stuck up for Ren when they were in the car. Slowly the boy drew in a breath and sighed moving from the dining room to the kitchen and soon returned with a bucket of his own and a brush, he kneel down next to his sister and began scrubbing with her. Kyona paused and raised an eyebrow at her brother which he easily shrugged his shoulders at

"Eh I had it coming, I was being an ass" he remarked

"Damn straight you were" Kyona rolled her eyes and snorted going back to cleaning the wall, note to self: never let food sit on a wall for a whole day if you're planning to try and clean it up later…

"You were supposed to say I wasn't being an ass and that it was your fault" Jun chuckled out

"But you _were_ being an ass and it _wasn't_ my fault…"

"You don't quite understand this Brother/Sister bonding do you Nana?"

"Not from the perspective of a boy with a sister complex, no I don't"

"Now that wasn't very nice at all…"

* * *

><p>And of course that leaves Umeki the original sibling among them all. She didn't have to go searching for her older brother because, as always, he wasn't hard to find. Tetsu glanced up momentarily from cooking Takoyaki when she appeared before his stand. Umeki wasn't angry with her brother nor was he angry with her, but they did have their disagreements. Tetsu wanted Umeki to live at the Oeda house with him and the others and Umeki wanted to live where she was. She, for the most part, enjoyed her relationship with Hayato and Tetsu was out to kill him. They had their differences and fight too but today, hearing that girl say all those things about not disconnecting with family and such hit home and by the end of the day instead of going home to Hayato Umeki felt the urge to see her brother.<p>

"Aniki" she hummed to him and got a grunt in response "I'm going to keep dating Hayato" she told him bluntly making the adult pause in his actions, the octopus he holding in his hand squished under the pressure of his clenched fist and Minoru jumped back in fear.

"…Hei" Tetsu nodded with a bit of difficulty.

"And I don't want to move into Oeda house" she went on "I want to keep living in the house I live in with Hayato"

"…." Oh this one must be hard to agree with Umeki could see the torment in her brothers eyes as he tried to accept his sisters words "…Hei"

"And I think…that one day if he asks, I might even marry him"

"Aniki!" Minoru quickly dragged Tetsu back and away from the stand before the man could slam his fist down on the steaming grill.

"…." Tetsu opened his mouth and closed it "…." Again he tried to speak but found no words "…Wagata…" he said with great difficulty almost to the point that it made Umeki laugh at her poor brother, she was torturing him. Smiling, the nurse rounded the stand as the shorter henchman struggled to keep Tetsu from breaking something. She chuckled out and wrapped her arms tightly around her brother. Tetsu tensed up for a moment before he relaxed under her embrace. Umeki hardly embraced anyone let alone her own brother so when he did Tetsu was often unsure of how to react to the affection, on this occasion the henchman settled for simply patting Umeki on her head.

"I'm glad I found you Aniki" she told him and he let a smile come to him.

"I'm glad that you looked for me" he told her and she smiled brilliantly at him when he said this. "…Anno but…Umeki can you promise me something?"

"Mm" Umeki looked up to at her brother's face only to find him…crying?

"Please don't get married until big brother dies!" oh god he was crying again "I'm not ready to hand off my little sister!" the male wailed

"A-Aniki…" Umeki sighed out slightly, this man was hopeless.


	17. Chapter 16: teacherparentstudent

**A/N:** hi guys! I'm really sorry about taking _soooo_ damn long to update this chapter. I had faced a writer's block and when I finally broke free Irene hit and I live right in her path (in a non evacuation zone) so I decided to just take a break for these past two weeks. Thank so much for being patient with me. On another note I just started school today and I can tell you right now that's going to be a pure headache for me. I'm going to try and keep post at a steady pace but I'll unfortunately have to go back to the once a week updating again so I can balance writing and homework at the same time.

Moving on, I _DO_ have a treat planned for you guys this September. Since you _did_ hit 50 reviews again I promised you guys I would put up that measured by the moment's thing right? Well I came up with a better idea, for my readers who are Umeki fans you might enjoy this one. For those who haven't seen the sneak preview on my Tumblr account I'm planning on writing a story that takes place a year before Umeki was sent to Kurogin. It's kind of like a prequel to Sukeban if you will and it's called going to be called 'guilty little angels'. Anyway because the story is more original than fanfic I have to make a twin account on Fan fiction's sister site Fictionpress. From what I've seen their layout of that site is the same as this one so you don't need to get an account to read it and of course I'll leave a link to the account and let you know when it's up so when it is please check it out okay? Onegashimasu!

**Wo-notice:** yea, whenever he gets into trouble the world just seems to turn on him doesn't it? Siblings do suck sometimes but I personally think that Tetsu would make an awesome older brother! Don't you? He could scare all the annoying guys away and he's just so awesome.

**PhoenixRage92:** I'll gladly give you one of my brothers or sister. I've got four of them and they drive me nuts sometimes. Be thankful you go home and don't have to worry about things like 'who ate the food that had your name on it' or 'this one's taking too long in the shower' and my favorite 'sister VS sister death match: who gets to go on the computer tonight'...yea... It's hair pulling affair. I do love my siblings nonetheless.

**It's Amy-chan:** I'm glad you connected with it! ^.^ I couldn't help but leave the chapter as a message to those with siblings. I know how Ren and Yon feel, I'm the youngest of five children and growing up I wasn't the most aware person in the world so when we went on family trips my brothers would have to look after me and when I got to middle school my sister had to walk me home all the time. It does feel like you're a burden I know for sure I did think 'if I wasn't around they wouldn't have to do this' at least once. I actually talked to my brother about that when I was writing the chapter and he told me "You're my baby sister, I loved taking care of you even though you drove me up the wall"...and then he told me to tell him if anyone messes with me and he'll jump them for me... ^_^ yup, love my siblings sometimes...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Teacher-parent-student conference week, what an unlucky day.<strong>

* * *

><p>Aaahh, Sunday.<p>

Who could have made a better day? It was the day off from school for most Japanese students. Curse those western teenagers and their _'weekends'_ with Sundays and Saturdays free, a real student only needed one day off from the school environment to relax and boy did Kyona love her Sundays. With Ren no longer fishing around for part-time jobs the coupe didn't have to try and squeeze so much time together which left Sundays free for Kyona to enjoy away from Akadou's 3D. Today the petite red head walked about her house in her jammies and wild main without a care in the world. Where was Jun? She didn't know and frankly she didn't care because her parents were gone for the week and if her brother was out that means the Momo girl had the whole house to herself! Now that was what truly made today utterly perfect.

She lazed about the living room most of the morning shifting through the countless DVDs that Yuni had given her to watch. These were all favorites of the amber haired girl and she was more than willing to share the popular dramas of her home country with Kyona. When she found one that looked rather interesting she popped it in and curled up with one of the large, fluffy couch pillows and began watching it. It was a curious little series about a young nun in training whose twin brother was about to be a part of some super popular band. However something happen to her brother and he couldn't be there so his sister disguised herself by cutting her hair and dressing up like her brother and took his place until he was better. The whole idea of the series so far was an interesting one, this girl was trying to make everyone believe that she was her brother but Kyona had just gotten to a part in the show were the leader of the band, who didn't like the sister from the beginning, had discovered her secret and was planning to out her. It was here that a knock came to the front door. Still slightly tired and not wanting to be torn from the TV as she moved onto the next episode the girl paused the screen and dragged her feet all the way down the hall to the front door.

_'Nana-chan'_ she could hear the person, or people she didn't really know, standing at the door _'open the door! Hurry up!'_ the call obviously didn't motivate her to walk any faster. They were banging on the door by the time she hand unlocked it and was slowly pulling it open. Narrowed eyes glared at the group standing before her. Jun stood fully dressed with a fist clenched and held up ready to knock on the door again but stopped when Kyona opened the door. Beside her brother stood her boyfriend whose eyebrows now vanished behind his highlighted bangs at the sight of Kyona. Behind them stood...the boys all six of them.

"Oh, Nana-chan's in her Pjs!" Kura gushes from behind Ren "Kawaii, she definitely looks like a little sister now!"

"_Kuraki_" snarled the two males standing just at the doorframe; they cast Kura a dark look before turning their attention forward and receiving a dark look of their own. Kyona couldn't help it; she glared at her beloved brother and boyfriend because really she wasn't in the mood to entertain any of these boys. Clutching her large sofa pillow to her chest with one arm the teenage girl cast the group of boys a furious glare.

"Nana, let us in" Jun spoke up first shoving his hand into his pocket "We need to-" he stopped mid sentence as he watched his sisters movements "wait, Nana don't-" she didn't listen.

Without a single word to the boys standing at the door step and a soft click Kyona closed the door on their faces.

* * *

><p>Silence enveloped the now crowded living room a few sweet words of persuasion later. Kyona had an elegant brow curved so far up she might make it stick there permanently. These boys had come and disturbed Kyona's lovely peace for a reason: they needed her help and now they collectively, well minus Ren who had no reason to need such help and Yamato who couldn't careless, kneeled on the floor before the sofa waiting for the girls answer to their request.<p>

"..." Kyona crossed her arms "...so let me get this straight..." she could only assume she was still glaring at them because they flinched when she finally spoke for the first time "you guys want _me_" she motioned to herself "to help..._you six_" she motioned to them "swoon _my_ best friend into going out with one of you by telling you what her type is?" the boys before her exchanged weary looks before nodding their heads. Again silence came to the room and the Akadou boys watched Kyona carefully unsure if she would help or just blow up in their faces with anger. She did neither, in fact she cracked a smile and after a quiet snort and a couple of small giggles the young girl burst into a loud fit of laughter that earned her looks from her male company. Yamato snorted to himself as Kyona laughed uncontrollably on.

"I told you she was going to laugh at you guys" he remarked and smirked at the down cast look his friends gained while they watched Kyona laugh on. Ren grinned at this statement as well nodding in agreement to Yamato's words. Kyona let loose another howl of laughter before taking a few deep breaths and slowly began to calm down.

"You...you guys" she chuckled out clutching her aching stomach "You guys think...that _any_ of you are her type?" and with that question Kyona was taken over by another series of loud, howling laughs "Y-Y-Yuni" she tried to speaks and laugh at the same time "Yuni won't fall for any of your tough guy tricks!" even as she gazed upon the discouraged looks of her brother and his classmates all Kyona could do was tumble down onto the sofa and kick her legs about as she laughed on. Still...she _did_ feel kind of bad for laughing at them, from what she could understand Honjo really liked Yuni and he was very nice to her, you know...for an Akadou 3D boy, but she never really showed any signs of interest.

It was like the horrible cliché of the dramas Yuni had let Kyona borrow: the girls never ended up with the guys who were nice to them and supportive. No, they never ended up with the handsome nice guy best friend they always ended up with the guy that they originally hated or had conflict with in the beginning of the series. This guy, unlike the nice and more deserving best friend guy, is always a jerk that treats the girl badly and calls her names and fights with her all the time. If this was true Honjo was falling into a trap and according to the unwritten rule book of Korean drama clichés the most likely person that Yuni would end up with in this group was...

Kyona stopped laughing for a second and sat up slowly looked over her shoulder at the boy who leaned against the wall behind the sofa. Yamato gave her curious look before Kyona practically screamed with laughter and fell back onto the sofa pressing her face against one of its fluffy pillows and slamming her hands against it in surrender.

"Has _hell_ frozen over yet?" even though they were directed toward the thought that Yamato, according to clichés, was most suited to snag Yuni Kyona's words caused depressed groans to come from the guys. They must have known they didn't have much of a chance and Kyona wasn't making this fact any more bearable with just how bluntly she laughed at their mission. She should be a little nicer to them, they did come all this way "Gomen Gomen" Kyona pushed herself back up and breathed in a few times "It's not that you're all _totally_ hopeless" Oh but now she was baiting them into false hope, might as well tell them the truth. They just didn't have the certain skill that would snag the Korean girl developed enough...well...because... "It's just that...Yuni-chan she" Kyona breathed in deep praying she wouldn't laugh before she could get it out "...she's a hopeless romantic!"

That's right, Park Yun Lee the tiger mother from hell, the sweet girl that could be a frigid bitch when she wanted to be, who charmed her school mates just as much as she scared them was a fool for romance. It was one of the reasons she often let Kyona run off with Ren when he came to get her in the middle of the day, with how much her family disapproved of the pairing Kyona and Ren were like the modern day tale if Romeo and Juliet to Yuni; star crossed lovers going against the world just to be together. When Kyona stopped and thought about it it was enough to put her in stitches, and these guys, these poor poor boys, thought that with their bad boy air and fighting skills they could get Yuni to even consider one of them? _**HA**_! The very thought cause a few giggles to erupt from deep within Kyona again.

"Who would have thought..." this cane from Yamato behind her and when Kyona looked back at him she saw a flicker of curiosity in his eyes.

"I know right?" she snickered out before turning back to the similarly curious looks of the rest of the boys "Yuni's type are guys that do stuff like in the Korean dramas she watches and the manga she reads" the red haired girl explained "you guys don't have that romance skill developed enough to catch Yuni's attention, I'm sorry but you're _so far_ out of your league with this one"

"Well doesn't that just blow" Kami grumbled scratching his head as he did and his friend nodded with him

"Who would have thought trying to get a girl to date you would be so complicated" Kura added before casting an eye to Ren "Ne, Ren" Ren perked in his seat a bit when addressed "You snagged Nana-chan, how did you do it?"

"..." the boy hung his mouth open seemingly at a loss of words to answer with. They had been dating for three years now; Kyona would be surprised if Ren recalled how very awkwardly he had started their relationship. "Uh well..." he tried but Kyona shook her head.

"That's not the same set up" she told the romance noobs "what Kaza-kun and I have is the childhood friend's romance going on"

"Childhood friend's romance?" she was given odd stares.

"Kaza-kun and I have known each other for a really long time, we went to junior high school together as very close friends" the girl cast her now grinning boyfriend a fond smile "at some point it was only natural that we ended up dating" luckily for Kyona there were different cliché rules for childhood friends "and since none of you have known Yuni for very long asking Ren how he and I started dating won't help you"

"Then what will?" Honjo asked the obvious question, he was so set on this it was only natural that he'd be the one to ask, his face looked hopeful "how can we be romantic like that?"

"..." Kyona grinned at them "You read the right text books and you watch the training videos" she answered earning groans from the boys.

"Text books?"

"Training videos?"

"There are lessons for this kind of stuff?"

"You're all ridiculous" Kyona remarked rolling her eyes and standing up, she disappeared down the hall for a few minutes before returning with a large stack of manga in her arms. "These are your text books" she dropped the stack on the ground before them "and those" she pointed to the pile of DVDs Yuni had loaned her "are your training videos."

"...'Boys before flowers'?" Kura read the title of one of the manga in the stack before picking up another and looking it over " 'Fruits basket'?...'absolute boyfriend'? Nana-chan" the boy gave her a doubtful look "these are all girly manga"

"I know" Kyona nodded "and all girly manga are swimming with romance so...study well" she could already tell by the looks on their faces that they didn't think they'd like this idea, forget that Kyona called it the dreaded S word, they were guys...they weren't supposed to take part in these girly tales but...Kyona arched a brow at the group as they collectively tipped their heads up in a day dream of what dating Yuni would be like.

_**She would call to them the next morning on their way to school and ever so bashfully twist curly locks of amber between her fingers as she looked for words to say.**_

_**"Last night...was really romantic. You're every girls dream guy" her cheeks would flush into a perfect pink as she cast her eyes to her feet and nibbled on her bottom lip in that cute way she always did when she was nervous. "I...I would like it if we went out again some time...do you agree?"**_

"Hai" the six of them collectively gushed oblivious to the look of concern Kyona gave them.

"Are they okay?..." she looked to the two leaders of the group who smirked and nodded their heads.

"They're fine" Ren replied

"They do this all the time" Yamato added

"...That's _really_ creepy..." Kyona commented earning a hum in response from Ren and a deep chuckle from Yamato.

Either way the studying began. The six determined boys dove into the comics provided for them and after they grew tired of reading everyone collectively tuned into the drama Kyona had originally been trying to watch before they all showed up. It was obvious by their blank expression that the boys didn't understand what was going on. Five times the girl found herself to pause the tape so that she could explain something to them to their liking.

Tomorrow would be an interesting day for Yuni.

* * *

><p>Monday morning proved to be pure hell for Yun Lee. To her misfortune her older brother decided to stay in Japan after Yon changed his mind. Afternoons in the house were bad, mornings were worse and just for spite her brother had turned her alarm off this morning so Yuni woke up late and had to skip out on breakfast in her rush so she was hungry. Then, that foolish sempai had brushed past Yuni and Yon on the walk to school and daringly enough shoved the younger boy as she past him so Yuni was also very annoyed. If that didn't make today worse those…those stupid boys were driving her crazy the whole walk to school! Those3D, it seemed like everywhere she turned they were there and they were all being such jerks today! It was like they all woke up on the wrong side of the bed!<p>

"Ohayo" Nana chirped suddenly appearing beside Yuni while the girl silently seethed while walking; Omoto stepped alongside the other side of her. Grumpy as ever Yuni scuffed at her friend and kept on walking glaring at the ground as she walked. "Eh?..." Nana hopped back now that she could feel the rage coming from her friend.

"_Someone's_ grumpy today..." Omoto remarked allowing the girl to bump her way past him as she walked.

"Go to hell Senpai" Yuni replied with venom in her words.

"Now that wasn't very nice at all" the male chuckled out not at all bothered by the Koreans words. Nana, after taking in her friend anger, jogged to catch up with Yuni and then started walking beside her.

"Are you okay?" she hummed "did something bad happen this morning?"

"What bad didn't happen this morning?" Yuni snapped letting the flood gates open wide "my brother shut my alarm clock off, that Babo Maiyuri tries to send Yon to the hospital and 3D starts acting weird. About that," Yuni turned her fierce eyes to her friend "What the hell is wrong with those boys today? They've been acting like total jerks!"

"Eh?" from beside Yuni Nana squeaked and an odd kind of grin came to her face rather than an annoyed look. She bit down on her bottom lip and appeared to be fighting an even bigger grin coming to her face... Was she laughing? What the hell was so funny about that?

"Yea" Yuni glared at Nana, what was she missing here? " The only one who hasn't said anything mean to me so far is Honjo-senpai but do you know Kamiya-senpai called me a pig-rabbit no less than ten minutes ago?" where the hell did a nickname like that come from? Yuni could only guess, 3D was a weird class of boys. At the mention of the bizarre nickname Nana lost it, the red haired teen snorted loudly and began giggling "What's so funny?" Yuni hissed "please fill me in on the joke because I don't find any of this funny at all!"

"Those 3D sure can be stupid" Omoto sighed out from the other side of Yuni while Nana was busy giggling and laughing to herself "don't let it bother you, Ne Yun Lee-chan?" Yuni grumbled in response before storming ahead of her company and to her school. Geez, why was it that ever since Nana had introduced her to those boy Yuni had been getting more head aches than usual? She'd never understand how it was that Nana was so use to these boys and their antics; Yuni for one believed she never would. They were just so...weird today springing up out of no where and spewing lines of nonsense that one would hear of a TV drama, they weren't even good lines either! Then there came the name calling, Kura-senpai called Yuni a weed! A weed! Where did that come from? Whatever possessed the boy to say it he quickly regretted it for a grumpy Yon, not pleased that someone called his sister a weed, delivered a swift kick to the older boys shin. Then there was the pig-rabbit comment from Kami-senpai, a random uncalled for comment, that had left Yuni staring at the boy blankly for a long time before she turned and walked away without saying a word to the boy.

Of the whole class the only people Yuni didn't hear from this morning was Kazama and Yamato-senpai and the only one who greeted her normally was Honjo-senpai who, even for a normal greeting, acted strangely. He had this silly grin on his face when he waved to her, he stammered out an "Ohayo gozaimasu" and rubbed the back of his neck. Yuni had offered him a friendly smile but before she could reply a good morning back the boy was speed walking away from her! Maybe today was just one of those days for those boys, something she just wouldn't understand.

"They really make my head hurt" the girl comment to herself before focusing on getting to her locker. That's when she noticed it; there was a small ground of girls crowding around Yuni's locker. The girl sighed at this, what now?

"What's going on over there?" Nana hummed curiously when she caught up with Yuni and saw the crowd. Yuni frowned and shook her head before quickly walking forward and pushing through the crowd. Nao was waiting for Yuni and Nana in front. Gripping her backpack she turned to face her two friends with a look of wonder.

"There you two are!" she squealed "Yuni-chan! Look! Look at your locker!" she pointed looking just as curious and excited as the other girls around but when Yuni looked a cold shudder ran down her spine rather than excitement. Nana stiffened in her spot beside her.

"How romantic! Senpai is so lucky!"

"Who do you think did this? That elite boyfriend of hers?"

Yuni ignored the squeals and whispers around her as she took timid steps towards her locker. Taped on the square metal door were bundles of lavenders and violets. If the outside of her locker looked like this then what about inside… swallowing down hard the girl took hold of the locker door and pulled it open. As soon as the door was open the content inside burst free and fluttered out of the compact box in a waterfall violet petals and a waft of sweet lavender. Behind Yuni her schoolmates squealed even louder but she herself wasn't squealing, she stared down at the purple petals that continued to tumble out of her locker until they piled around her ankles on the floor. This…

"There's a note" Yuni looked back when she heard Nana speak, the girl bent down and picked up the folded card and flicked it open and offering it to her friend.

"Your favorite color is violet" she read the note as Nana and Nao huddled closer to her to look at the note as well "it's reason enough to call it a royal color; this is for you my queen."

"Eeeeeh? How romantic!" Nao squealed in her place reaching out and snatching the note up to read it over again "I wish a boy would do that for me. I'd be so happy! Ne, Yuni-chan" the brunette looked to Yuni with a growing grin on her face "Is this from your boyfriend? He's a really sweet guy ne?"

"Don't be ridiculous" Nana snapped reaching across Yuni and ripping the note from Nao's hand so she could look it over "That guy? He may be a part of an elite school but he's not creative enough to come up with something like this" She scanned the card in her hand over "It doesn't have any name signed on it, if it was really him he'd want to take credit for it"

"So it was someone else?" Nao giggled pressing her face against Yuni's shoulder utterly smitten with the idea "So, So, Yuni-chan has a secret admirer? Sugoi! Kawaii! I'm so jealous! Yuni-chan is so popular!" Popular huh?...taking in a deep breath and sighing Yuni took the note from Nana and crumpled it in her hands throwing it to the ground to the surprise of the girls around her.

"I don't like having secret admirers" she grumbled to herself brushing flower petals out of her locker and getting her shoes out to slip on. Nao squeaked in surprise looking from the petals and the note on the ground to the girl who so coldly brushed them off like guy just go around doing stuff like this every day! She must be out of her mind!

"I'm so jealous" Nao hummed out "Yuni-chan's so popular she doesn't have to care that she has a secret admirer" Yuni didn't respond to her friends whining. She simply replaced her street shoes with her school ones and after slamming her locker and ripping the flowers taped to the door off the girl made her way into her school. Jealous of a secret admirer? "Be careful what you call romantic" Yuni muttered.

She wasn't going to have a good day…she could just feel it.

* * *

><p>"Matsushima-sensei"<p>

Umeki blinked out of her daze, she was sitting in the staff office in front of her computer. Wait…when the hell did she get here? The last thing she recalled was waking up at home. She looked to the side of her at Ayukawa who paused in whatever she was doing on her computer and was giving her a curious look. Was she talking to Umeki? Ah hell she wasn't paying attention again wasn't she?

"Sumemasen" Umeki apologized blushing faintly and turning away from her lap top to face her fellow nurse. Around them the teachers boasted loudly about how their students had so many options for a future when they graduated. "Did you say something?" the pretty woman's curious expression turned to one great concern.

"You've been really out of it today Matsushima-sensei" Ayukawa muttered lowly "Like…you've looked sort of spaced out since you got here, are you feeling okay?" Spaced out? That was an understatement, considering Umeki currently had no recollection as to when she left her house or how she ended up at work she didn't just go to space she went to another dimension.

"A-Anno… I'm fine, don't worry" the young woman shook her head "It's just been a really tiresome week" She explained herself through a flat out lie "Anyway, what were you saying?"

"I was asking about the party we would be having tonight" Ayukawa repeated herself "I was thinking that we should invite Natsume-sensei, do you think you could get a hold of him and invite him?" Ah right, the party they'd be having at the usual bar tonight. Now that she thought about it Umeki wasn't really in the mood to go to this thing, they always ended up the same way with the girls gushing over Natsume-sensei, Baba-sensei, despite his attempts to be involved, ending up ignore and Umeki getting drunk. Then again she didn't want to go home either…

"Alright, I have to call him anyway so I'll ask him when I do" Umeki nodded slowly turning back to her laptop and the work she had been doing for the hospital.

"You don't have to worry in this regard Yamaguchi-sensei" Head teacher Sawatari's voice finally floated into Umeki's ear as she began typing away again "the 3D students have very limited choices"

"Huh?" Yankumi responded "What does that mean?"

"It's not like they're going to college" Sawatari replied

"Whether they can land a job is rather questionable too" Ayukawa added in her opinion

"But the more immediate problem is whether they can even graduate" Yajima quickly said after and it was moments like these that Umeki would draw the line. She didn't like how the staff so effortlessly brushed off 3D like they did, like there was no point in putting any effort into them. It was attitudes like this that had 3D in the place they were in right now. Today, though, Umeki remained quiet and went on working. Let Yankumi deal with them today.

"I'm going to make them graduate!" the heiress snapped defensively "That's a teacher's duty!"

"Then do your best" Sawatari mocked

"Of course I'll do my best!" Yankumi snapped. Umeki heard her grunt and the loud sound of something being unplugged and just like that Umeki's laptop suddenly went blank on her! Now Umeki was fully awake and as her co-workers, whose computers seemed to have suffered the same fate as Umeki's, yelped in surprise Umeki yelled in anguish.

"The report for this month's Board meeting!" she yelled out gripping her hair tightly ready to rip the brown locks right out of her scalp "Natsume-sensei is going to be _so_ mad at me!" Did she save that file before she started typing it out? Pressing her forehead against her desk and still gripping her hair tightly Umeki combed through her hazy memory of this morning but found no such action. Dammit! Umeki picked her head up and looked around wildly for the culprit and it didn't take her long to find them Yankumi stood in the center of the room holding a big plug in her hand. "Yamaguchi!" Umeki yelled in horror

"Yikes!" the woman responded.

* * *

><p>Today was different from any normal day at Akadou.<p>

Today classes were ended early for the Parent-teacher-student conferences and the Chairman, for whatever reason she had, had requested Umeki attend 3D's conferences and brief the parents on their child's health as well as give advice on things such as eating habits and diets. She didn't want to do it honestly, she knew how conferences went, having to go through a good deal of them herself, and they were never anything interesting.

"Ah!" Yankumi mused with excitement during the first meeting "You want to be a musician?" Umeki smiled at this; at least they were aiming high rather than saying they didn't care.

"Ah" The young male, who Umeki recognized for his electric blue highlight on the side of his head, nodded. "I want to sing" His mother sighed from beside him and bowed.

"Sumemasen, He's just dreaming…" the woman told Umeki and Yankumi.

"No, No" Yankumi shook her head at the comment.

"Having a dream is a wonderful thing!" Umeki added getting a nod from her former teacher. She was glad that these boys had such high dreams "And to aim to high!" Umeki praised the boy "You must be really good!"

But then…He started playing…

The two Akadou staff members could do nothing but sit in their spots and stare blankly as this aspiring artist drummed at his guitar and began singing as loudly as he could with his mother 'Rocking' out in her seat. It wasn't that he was terrible…but…

"This dream…" Yankumi muttered lowly

"It should stay a dream and be treasured" Umeki muttered back.

************

"You hope to find a job huh?" They had quickly moved on to the next student. Thankfully he wasn't reaching for the heavens with hopes of becoming a rock star. He just expressed his desire to work. A Job, that was a simple enough choice and considering what class he was a part of that, realistically, was a path that would most likely lead to some success. The young male nodded his head "Well" Yankumi motioned him to go on "What sort of work do you want to do?"

"Whatever" he answered looking away almost bashfully.

"You must have _some_ idea" Umeki encouraged the boy to go on and with a charming smile from the nurse the boy leaned forward resting his elbow on the desk.

"Something with a salary of 500,000 yen" (That would be roughly 6,531 dollars in US money today) Umeki's face blanched immediately and Yankumi's smile dropped from her face as she dawned a look as if her student had just grown three heads.

"…eh?" The two women chorused in disbelief

"And It should have summer and winter vacation" The boy went on as if he wasn't getting such looks from the two women "With a bonus of 1,000,000 yen…yea that'll do" (roughly 13,062 dollars in US money today) There was a long silence in the room and still the looks of shock didn't seem to set in for the Akadou boy because he looked at Yankumi expectantly like his mother did.

"Is there such a job?" the mother asked. Umeki and her former teacher looked at one another briefly before looking in opposite direction.

"I don't think so…"

"One can dream…" Umeki muttered lowly

*********

The two women were learning from their mistakes this time around. They agreed that instead of directing their questions to the student, in this case Kuraki-kun, they would ask their parent what they thought of their child and their future after Akadou first.

"What do you think of Kuraki's Future?" Yankumi asked

"I want him to do what he wants to do" Kuraki-san responded with a very charming smile on her face and it kind of brought a smile to Umeki's face. What a nice mother to not be so possessive of her child "It's not a parents job to tell their kids what to do"

"Kuraki-kun" Umeki couldn't help but muse staring at the woman with fondness in her eyes "You have a good mom!"

"Oh don't say that!" The woman replied turning red quickly "you're making me all shy!" and with a hard slap to her son's arm Kuraki-san let loose one hell of a loud laugh. Umeki's smile faded slightly, something wasn't right with this…

"Do you have anything you want to do?" Yankumi directed at Kuraki-kun now

"Mmmm" the spunky boy hummed as he thought about the question before finally replying "A Charismatic Beautician or something" he answered enthusiastically.

'_I'm never going to his salon' _the thought came to Umeki

"Charismatic?" Yankumi repeated trying her best to hide the chuckle coming to her "Calling yourself Charismatic is-"

"That's no good!" Kuraki-san interrupted Yankumi suddenly "You're not good with your hands!" eyebrows arched as, once again, Umeki and Yankumi exchanged looks before looking at the woman. Whatever happen to it not being a parent's job to tell their kid what to do?

"In that case" Kuraki-kun didn't look at all discouraged "A charismatic shopkeeper!" he changed his previous statement.

'_I'm never buying products from his shop'_ the thought formed in the nurse's head

"You know…" Yankumi tried again "Charisma is-"

"No Good!" Kuraki-san interrupted yet again "You're way too shy!" This time Kuraki-kun frowned but then after a brief pause seemed to come up with another idea.

"I've got it!" his voice boomed with confidence "A Charismatic Chef!" Ah hell, Umeki slowly looked away from the mother/son pair not sure if the two of them were messing around with her and Yankumi anymore.

"No good, no good." Kuraki-san's voice replied "Your cooking is bad"

"…She's _totally_ telling him what to do…" Yankumi muttered to Umeki who made no sounds of agreement or disagreement.

'…_I…am __**never**__ ordering food from him'_ was all the nurse could think of the situation.

*********

"I'm so sorry that I'm late!"

The door to the classroom opened loudly with the person's hasty entrance. There were only two Students left to have a meeting with for the day and then Umeki would be off to the hospital to face her fate. Honjo-kun's father had just entered the classroom after being at least twenty minutes late.

"What are you doing?" Honjo-kun yelled at his father as the male approached the four seated in the room.

"I couldn't help it" The male scrambled towards the table, Umeki knew him! He ran the tofu shop Umeki went to sometimes! The tofu was cheap and not only that it was great! Honjo-san had also just dropped by the hospital for a checkup recently, the poor man over worked himself so much. "I had to make tofu deliveries" The male explained to the two women "My in-law collapsed so my wife's gone. I'm running the shop by myself" He turned his eyes from Yankumi to Umeki beside her "Oh! Sensei!" he chirped in recognition "So you're the nurse that works here!"

"Mhm" Umeki nodded "Have you been taking it easy like I told you to?"

"Of course of course-Oh!" it seemed he now remembered the bag he had brought in with him, he offered it to Yankumi "Here is some of our tofu"

"Oh! Arigatou!" Yankumi hummed

"Honjo-san's tofu is really good" Umeki praised "Once you taste it you won't be able to stand any other brand" the three adults share a good chuckle. This was nice; maybe this showed that this meeting would be a good one. Honjo-san was so very humble.

"So Honjo," Yankumi started "are you going to take over the shop?"

"Like I'd that over _that_ shop" Honjo-kun spat out, Umeki's smile dropped.

Ah, Hell.

"…That shop?" Honjo-san repeated his son

"It's just 100-200 Yen Tofu!" Honjo-kun went on with a scowl and tightly crossed arms. "Like I'd bow over that" and he ended this statement with a snort.

Ah, _Hell_.

"Who said you could take it over?" Honjo-san shot out of his seat while Yankumi tensed up and Umeki sighed. Geez this was like watching Hayato and Yabuki-can go at it. "I'd rather close the shot than hand it over to anyone who can't appreciate tofu. You bonehead!"

"You guys…" Yankumi tried as the fight showed signs of growing.

"Won't it collapse before you close it?" Honjo-kun taunted

"Honjo-san" Umeki tried to jump in as well "y-your blood pressure…" he was playing with the very thing he should be worrying about right now"

"You two!" Yankumi yelled over them getting their attention "please…calm down" Luckily this calmed them before they turned away from one another and sat back down with angry grumbles and grunts.

"I'm going to be a Freeter!" Honjo-kun stated. A Freeter?

"You need to know what job you want to start off with to do that" Umeki commented quietly.

"Ha!" Honjo-san laughed loudly "There's no way you can work with dogs" ...what? All heads looked at the man with strange looks but he didn't appear to notice "You'd have to deal with life in your hands." ...what was he talking about? "You can't do the job just because you think dogs are cute or something" Honjo-San tried to guide his don but of course only got confused looks from all around him.

"Honjo-San..." Umeki sighed out.

"I'm pretty sure that's a…Breeder" Yankumi corrected the humble man. Honjo-kun scowled even deeper.

"Ah? Is that so?"

"It sure is"

*********

Just one more.

They had to sit through just one last wacky parent!...honestly...Umeki didn't think she could do it. She just didn't have the strength for it. She looked up as Yankumi slid the door open and allowed the student and their guardian to walk in, the nurse winced. Time for the last moment of hell before she would have to face Natsume-sensei.

Who was next? Kouno Takeshi. This boy was such a mystery to everyone. He rarely had open conversations with anyone and he was always reading, in a class so strange he was one of the strangest. As the boy himself walked into the room casually with his hands in his pockets Yankumi walked slowly along side an elderly woman in a stunning deep green kimono, her silver hair was pinned up neatly and beautifully. She sat down with such grace and pose all Umeki found herself doing for the first moment of seeing this woman was stare at her. She must have been so beautiful in her younger day, even at an elderly age she was a fine sight.

"Are you..." Umeki spoke up "Are you Kouno-kun's guardian?" the woman nodded to this question.

"Kouno Umemichiko" she introduced herself wow! Her voice was so soothing! "His father pasted on when Takeshi was only a year old and his mother... Well I haven't seen his mother for over seventeen years" the woman explained and even though one could tell that the thought frustrated her a great deal her elegant face never once gave her away. That sounded like Umeki's terrible life of losing her father at a young age and then having her mother run off on her. And here Umeki thought there were no other women like her mother. "But I've raise an armies worth of children in my life time whether it be my own children, other people's children or grandchildren. One more is no challenge to me" with a chuckle like music she drew a smile from both Yankumi and Umeki.

"So" Yankumi started the meeting "Kouno, do you have any idea what you might do after you graduate?"

"Don't worry Yankumi" the boy spoke with just as much smoothness to his voice as his grandmother "I have everything planned out"

"Do you?"

"Mm"

"Well let's hear it"

"Well..."

The conversation faded from Umeki's ears as she caught Kouno-San staring not at Yankumi, not at Kouno-kun but directly at Umeki. With those calculating eyes of hers Umeki felt like the woman was holding the nurse in place with her stare. She was searching for some in the young woman's face, Umeki could tell. She looked and looked and looked and finally, just as Umeki could not take it much more, her eyes widen slightly and a look of recognition came to her lovely face. What had she recognized?

"What a small world..." the woman remarked lowly but Umeki caught it and gave the elderly woman a confused glance.

"Oh so you'll take over your family's business after?" the conversation was drifting back to Umeki. Kouno-kun nodded his head.

"Obba-chan has been training me well and she raised me so the least I can do is take her business over when she can't go on" Kouno-kun answered

"That's so sweet of you Kouno-kun!" Yankumi mused grinning from ear to ear "what do you do Kouno-San?" a cunning smile curved the elderly woman's face at this question, like she was hiding a secret.

"It's almost like a detective agency" she said smoothly getting a nod from Yankumi.

"Sugoi" the math teacher commented

"Yes" Kouno-San nodded "We go looking for people that have suddenly gone missing. Families come to us to find information and such things on their missing relatives" Umeki flinched a bit, why was Kouno-San looking at her like that "it's very funny" the woman chuckled lightly "I spent most of my adult life finding other peoples family but I can not find this child's mother, my very own daughter..." a heaviness came to the group after she said this, Kouno-kun lightly patted his grandmother on the shoulder.

"Obba-chan doesn't worry about it" he smiled lightly "you've raised me well enough, you're my mom now"

"Yankumi" Umeki mused leaning towards the smiling woman "they're just like you and the boss" it was true, the fondness this boy held for his grandmother, the woman who raised him, it was like looking at Yankumi with her grandfather. It was touching but Kouno-san, after giving her grandson a lovely smile, began staring at Umeki again with that searching look. The nurse felt very uneasy about it.

Why was she looking at her like that?

* * *

><p>"What do you think is going on?" Feeling very annoyed Kyona glared at her friend who pushed so agitatingly close to here and gazed out of the window of their classroom. Outside by the gate their friend Yuni stood before her boyfriend. It was surprising to see him come to see Yuni in the middle of the day but then again he was a senior so his classes probably ended early for those senior conferences so it made sense. They had been talking for some time now and it was starting to worry Kyona. Was something wrong?<p>

"I don't know Nao" Kyona replied "I've been standing with you the whole time I only know as much as you do" Yuni's boyfriend wasn't smiling from what Kyona could see and after he said something he turned on his heel and walked away from his girlfriend leaving the girl to stand by herself and lean against the gate.

"He left" Nao mused glancing from the window to Kyona "should we go down there and see what's going on?" but Kyona shook her head seeing Yuni turn slowly and return to the school.

"She's coming back" She told Nao and returned to her desk.

Yuni slowly slid the door to the classroom open with a very tired look on her face. She ignored the looks of curiosity her two friends gave her and moved to her desk. Today just wasn't her day, she decided she was going to go home now and crawl back into bed. Nao opened her mouth to ask what Yuni was sure was the obvious question and that was, of course, what had happen? Before she could ask Nana quieted her down. Yuni gathered her things and turned to face the door.

"…" She might as well tell them why she was leaving "…He broke up with me" she told them.

"Eh?"

"What?" Nana sat up straighter with both girls staring with wide eyes.

"He said that we don't spend enough time together" Yuni told them "And that ever since we started dating these thugs keep showing up and harassing him. He thinks it's because of me so…he broke up with me" Yuni looked over her shoulder at her friends "I'm getting out of here" she said and headed back to the door. Without another word the teen slid the door open, oh how she regretted that choice a second later. It happen so fast, first all Yuni saw were knuckles then she felt pain and then she saw stars.

"Yuni-chan!" Nao yelped as the force of the punch had sent Yuni stumbling back into the desk behind her with a loud clatter. She knocked a couple of desk over in the process and fell to the floor. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Shut the hell up" boomed the voice that stood in the doorway; she knew this voice even though she had her face pressed against the cool floor. Maiyuri Hisa was back for more…that really hurt. "Oi! Park!" Yuni raised a hand to her nose, was she bleeding? She was bleeding! A thick train of blood ran from one of her nostrils and down past her chin. The younger girl looked up at the senior who glared down at her, her friends crowded in the hall behind her looking in smugly. Hisa held up her new cell phone for Yuni could see "Do you see this?" the senior snarled "My father just called me through this; one of his best employee was offered a better job and quit three minutes ago! Then to make matters worse a health inspector shows up unannounced!"

"What does that have to do with you punching a junior in the face?" Nana barked standing up as well with hands clenched in tight fist.

"I said shut the _hell_ up!" Hisa snarled at Nana before turning her yes back to Yuni on the floor. The Korean pushed herself up so she was now sitting up, she didn't bother wiping at the blood on her face, no use in getting her cloths dirty when it wasn't going to stop the blood flow. "You!" The senior pointed to Yuni "Take it all back! Fix all of this!"

"Why should I?" Yuni snarled back, she was sure her eyes were an olive color now. Her hazel eyes always turned to a dark olive when she was particularly pissed off. This person that Yuni took on when she was in this level of rage Yuni liked to call a hint of her old self coming back to the surface. The Yuni that moved to Japan from Korea use to act like this and it was a personality that the girl tried to keep under control but today…on such an awful day…screw it. "You get what you deserve" this didn't look to settle well with Hisa but Yuni wasn't afraid, in fact she laughed in the seniors face. She laughed a crazy, twisted sound of a laugh "I told you not to touch my brother! You must very daring or a complete idiot"

"Take it all back!" Hisa demanded

"No!" Yuni yelled back "I hope your shop goes bankrupt!"

"You bitch!" and with that yell Hisa pounced Yuni. The girls in the classroom gasped in horror as screams and yells shot through the room. Hair was pulled and punches bruised skin and body parts. Hisa took a fist full of Yuni's hair and yanked so hard the girls head jerked back. Yuni shrieked out in pain from the hard pull.

"Oi!" Nana barked charging into the fight, the usually all fist girl resorted to typical girl fighting gripping Hisa's hair and pulling as hard as she could. Hisa screamed out as the junior yanked her off Yuni. Hisa snarled loudly at the unexpected attack and began swinging blindly behind her in an attempt to hit Nana. Yuni took this opportunity and pushed herself to her feet; she let loose an animalistic scream and charged Hisa.

Hisa's friends jumped out of the way as Nana, Hisa and Yuni stumbled through the door and tumbled to the hall floor in a mess of screams and kicks and hair pulling and scratching and one strong bite from Nana. The three of them wrestled about the floor for a long time until Yuni had enough. She broke free from the fight and while Nana was busy beating Hisa senseless Yuni scrambled to her feet, she didn't want to keep fight uselessly she wanted to get the hell out of here! Before she could get far one of Hisa's friends delivered another punch to her face and Yuni dropped to the floor again but the attack wasn't over. The girl jumped atop Yuni and gripped two fistful of her hair.

"The funny thing about elegant lotuses" the senior taunted Yuni "Is that they don't know how to fight!" and with a grunt a thunderous pain shot through Yuni's head from its epicenter where the back of her head hit the hall floor. Yuni's sight became blurry and unfocused as she became disoriented and dizzy from the attack. She reached up to the girl, her fingers found the girls hair and began yanking and pulling as hard as she could until she pulled the senior off of her and the two of them rolled over until Yuni was looming over the older girl and repeated her method of attack and began smashing the seniors head against the floor yelling and scream with each slam.

"Yuni-chan!" Nao shrieked from the class door "look out!" but it was too late, Yuni was jumped again by another one of Hisa's friend from behind and the three girls toppled over each other in a mess of tangled limbs and yelling.

"Get _off_ me!"

"Let go of my hair!"

"_AGH_!"

"You're stepping on my _hand_!"

"Argh!"

"Itai!"

"AAAAHHH!"

* * *

><p>The guys didn't know what they wanted to do tonight just yet and with Kura and Honjo still waiting on their meetings the gang decided to break and regroup when everyone was available. Yamato wasn't sure what he was going to do while he was waiting. At this moment he was just enjoying the fact that he got to leave school early and was wandering the streets. He was bound to find something interesting and as fate would have something interesting was walking his way right now. Fate seemed to enjoy making Yamato cross paths with this girl. He paused where he stood and watched with an arched brow as he took in Yuni's appearance.<p>

She stumbled along the sidewalk with her hair an absolute wreck and her uniform in total disarray. She didn't notice him as she drew closer and looked like she was about to pass him. Now that she was much closer Yamato could see that Yuni was holding a white cloth to her nose.

"…Oi" Yamato called to her, she flinched turning her head to look at him and that gave Yamato a much better look at the girls face and he was more than startled with what he saw. The cloth Yuni held to her face, her nose to be exact, was halfway covered in a deep red, she was bleeding from her nose! Behind the messy curls of her hair Yamato saw a busted lip. What the hell happen to her? "Did you get into some fight with Nana-chan or something?" He joked and chuckled out knowing that she would snap some smart remark back at him and keep walking. However that's not what Yuni did. She clutched the cloth in her hands tightly, her bottom lip quivered and she…cried?

Yamato's eyes went wide as the girl broke down suddenly and started crying! She's crying! Why is she crying! "Ah…." Not sure how to handle this type of situation the boy hung his mouth open and watched in confusion as the Momo student cried and whimpered before him. Around them passer by slowed down muttering to one another sending Yamato deep glares. Of course they would immediately think that he was the reason for Yuni crying. "Yuni-chan" Yamato muttered patting her shoulder slightly "err…stop crying…please?...you're making people stare"

"I don't care!" cried the girl sending the boy a glare as she sniffled and lowered the cloth against her nose to check if her nose was still bleeding, it was. "I…I-I'm tired of people like _you_" She jabbed him hard in the chest "Telling me to stop doing things because people are staring!" Yamato went bugged eyed, what was she talking about? "And then people go around acting like I can _trust_ them and then they go and _turn their backs_ on me!" tears were running from her eyes and blood from her nose and she ranted on "And then if that doesn't make life worse there are _those_ people" the girl ranted on "That think that they're above everyone that they can just _boss_ everyone around and not have to face the _consequences_! Then when a little karma comes their way they _attack_ people!"

"Y-Yuni…" Yamato couldn't help but mutter, she looked so frustrated. She must be having the worst day ever. Seeing the look he was giving her, which Yamato would have to guess was his odd way of looking concerned, the girl sniffled and quieted down.

"I…I…I" Tears rolled down her face and Blood ran from her nose as she kept on crying. Yamato sighed taking the girls free hand and pulling her along and away from prying eyes.

Why was it that _he_ always ended up taking care of this girl?

"Ow…_Ow_" Yamato rolled his eyes as the girl before him let out slight whimpers when he was barely touching her. She flinched away from his hands but he quickly gripped her chin and made her look back at him.

"Hold still" he muttered focusing on her busted lip and began carefully wiping at the bloodied flesh "And keep the pressure on your nose, you're dripping blood all over the place"

"Shut up!" Yuni snapped at him before wincing again "Ow!"She yelped sending Yamato a glare that he ignored.

"Sit still" he barked at her "I'll buy you some Takoyaki when I'm done" that stopped Yuni's flinching. The two of them looked at the stand they sat before. The two men working at the stand nodded at them briefly before going back to work.

"Takoyaki?"

"Octopus" Yamato explained

"Ah" Yuni nodded slightly at this "How…Common" Common? Yamato looked at the beaten girl strangely when she said this; she always said weird things like that.

"So what happen to you?" Yamato asked brushing the comment off and began cleaning Yuni's face of the blood on her face that came from her nose "I've never seen Nana-chan hit one of her friends like this before" Yuni shook her head

"Nana-chan didn't hit me" She answered "Maiyuri Hisa" Enough said, that was the name of that senpai who Yuni had threatened to ruin, did Yuni carry out her threat then because the way Yamato saw it that would be the only reason someone would attack Yuni like this. Now that she was cleaned up the two teens sat side by side and shared a pack of Takoyaki. Yuni, after calming herself down, explained how horrible her morning was going so far. She woke up late, she was teased and called names by the guys, had to clean up her locker of flowers, was dumped by her boyfriend and then she got beaten up. Who could have asked for such a bad day? Maybe if he took her with him to hang out with the guys she'd cheer up a little. Yamato glance at the girl who smiled happily like she had that one day they ate ramen. "These are really good!" the girl beamed making Yamato grin.

She really doesn't get around much does she?

* * *

><p>"Did you get those reports for me from the front desk Matsushima?" Umeki only faintly heard the voice speaking to her. She was in her own head at the very moment tracking back to what had happen to her a couple of days ago and was presently causing most of her self concern.<p>

_She had been sitting on the couch beside Hayato lazily flipping through channels. The sight of her boyfriend walking out of that host club had still floated in her head. She knew she really shouldn't worry, Hayato wasn't that type of guy but still…still she had that small doubt and it didn't help the way Hayato was acting ever since._

_He had been looking through books and magazines and stuff and trying his best to hide what he was looking at and read from Umeki. Hayato wasn't one to keep secrets and that was what made Umeki's doubt linger. Right now the guy was sitting with his nose in another one of those books that he wouldn't let Umeki see, what the hell could he be reading?_

"…" _Umeki glanced at him from the corner of her eye "So" she hummed looking at the male "It turned out Kazama-kun was working at that host club" Hayato didn't look up at her._

"_Really?" he replied and Umeki nodded_

"_But he was working as a dishwasher"_

"_I see…" Umeki scowled slightly at the passive reply. She turned her head slowly to look at her boyfriend fully, was he paying attention? Better test him._

"_And then" She went on "This guy who worked at the host club named Rui invited me back to his place and we had a __**really**__ good time"_

"_That's nice…"_

"_You know Ryu's gay right?" Umeki said randomly "He told me he has a really big crush on you"_

"…_great…" Yea, he wasn't paying attention._

If anything that was probably the reason why Umeki couldn't keep focused today. She just kept letting her mind wonder back to these facts, what was Hayato up to? Suddenly, a strong hand dropped onto the woman's shoulder and made her jump realizing where she was. The staff office in the hospital came to her sight and she looked around slightly confused. When did she get here? Dammit! She dazed off again! Umeki looked up at the person that touched her.

"S-Sensei!" she squeaked when her eyes found Natsume-sensei staring down at her "Anno…G-Gomen!" she bowed before holding up the papers she had in her lap. Natsume smiled gratefully and took them.

"Are you feeling alright Matsushima? You've been dazing off a lot today." of course the ever sharp Natsume could spot Umeki troubled from ten miles away "you should go home and rest if you're not feeling well"

"No it's okay" Umeki assured the male "it's just been an eventful week at Akadou, with the conferences and all" just to keep that look of concern off his face Umeki smiled brightly at the man. After a moment he nodded his head to her. "So, sensei" Umeki started a new subject to their conversation "are you ready to go to the party the others are having?" Natsume nodded his head.

"That's why I'm trying to get everything sorted as quickly as possible" he replied before moving across the room with the reports Umeki had just given him "It was very kind of them to invite me"

"Yes, they're very hospitable towards new staff" the nurse explained "so let's get there as fast as we can Ne?"

"Hai" Natsume smiled that oh so charming smile at Umeki "I just need the report for this month's board meeting and we can go" at once the smiling woman went rigid and dawned a face of horror while her sensei's back was turned. Of course he meant the report that was lost after Yankumi unplugged all of the computers this morning. Umeki hadn't told Natsume-sensei about that incident just yet and she was downright terrified of telling him right now but as the nurse got ready to sneak out of the room the doctor turned to her with an expecting look.

_Shit!_

"Eto..." Umeki stammered out "err well you see-"

"Sensei, sensei" one of the nurses suddenly came running into the room "please come quick! It's an emergency!" both Natsume and Umeki straighten up with new found alertness. An emergence call?

"I'm on my way" Natsume replied before hurrying out of the room leaving Umeki to look up to the ceiling with a grand smile on her face.

"Thank you" she silently thanked whatever deity had just saved her from certain death.

"Umeki are you coming?" Natsume called from the hall causing the head nurse to jump.

"Hai!" she chirped hurrying after the doctor.


	18. Chapter 17: The day after

**Wo-notice:** Thanks for reviewing! ^_^ Hayato will always be a bit of an idiot no matter how old he is lol and 3D are definitely worth a facepalm but they didn't mean any ill intent :3 they're just silly!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: The day after<strong>

* * *

><p>Oh how very tense the room was.<p>

Within Kuma's ramen shop no one dared make any sudden movements, not the Akadou students sitting about the table, not Yamato who stood by the door ready to make a swift escape in case things got bad, not even Kuma and his wife. All eyes were focused on Yuni waiting for a response to what they just spent five minutes explaining to her.

"..." the teen took in a deep breath "...so let me get this straight" the boys flinched under her words when she finally spoke "You guys..." she pointed to them "asked Nana" she pointed to Nana who sat next to Kazama looking very amused by the scene before her "to help you find out my type and swoon me into dating one of you?"

"...Hai" they chorused nodding their heads as they did.

"So..." Yuni spoke again "you guys...sat watching my DVDs for seven hours trying to learn from them?" they nodded to this "that's why you guys were acting like such jerks?" again they nodded their heads they expected the girl to yell at them, for her face to grow red and for her to scream at them. Yuni did no such thing. She cracked a grin that she obviously tried to fight and eventually lost to and with a tiny inhale Yuni flat out laughed at the poor boys. No wonder Nana had been laughing earlier in the morning! It was actually really funny.

As Yuni pressed a hand against the nearby table for support in her now hard laughter the poor boys she laughed at frowned sadly at her while Nana giggled to herself from her seat.

These boys, they had to be so damn stupid it was adorable! Yuni couldn't stop laughing! How didn't come up with the plan that being a jerk to her would swoon her? If that were the case the only person it would work with was...

Yamato arched a brow as Yuni calmed her laughing long enough to glance his way. Their eyes met for a second and in that second new found color came to the girls cheeks. Her? End up with him? Embarrassed slightly by the thought Yuni tried to imagine Yamato calling her a pigrabbit and her pushing her nose back to imitate a pig in hopes of controlling her emotions when she saw Yamato smile. She processed the image for a minute before her lips quivered into a large smile.

"Has _hell_ frozen over yet?" the teen howled with laughter no longer able to stay steady on her feet and so dropped into the nearest chair and burying her face deep into her arms continuing to laugh her lungs to shreds.

"I told you she would laugh" Yuni heard Nana chuckle out while she was busy still laughing. From the door Yamato snorted stepping into the shop and dropping down to the empty seat across from Honjo. The boy he sat across didn't look as discouraged as the rest of their friends in fact he grinned. Yamato grinned slightly, Honjo had yet to make his move yet that was probably why he smiled. What would he do Yamato wondered.

* * *

><p>The morning after going out with the staff of Akadou was always the worst for Umeki.<p>

The minute she slowly let her eyes crack open a painful throb coursed through her skull and she groaned rolling over curling up deeper into the oh-so soft blankets and bed sheet that she lay in. Screw going to work, she wasn't going to move an inch out of bed not with this hang over looming over her like a bad storm cloud. She didn't think it would take her very long to fall asleep anyway, for whatever reason her bed felt softer and a lot more comforting compared to how it felt when she left for work yesterday but something was missing…

In her drowsy haze Umeki stretched her arm out beside where she laid feeling around the empty space beside her. The blankets were disturbed and the spot held just a hint of warmth of the body that was once there. Yea…that's what was missing, where was Hayato? She would have love to just spend the whole day lazing in bed beside him, even if she was feeling her present doubts about the male she would never complain about waking up next to him. He was always there with a large hand to rub her back in that soothing way she loved so much. Why wasn't he there this morning? Groggily Umeki pushed her face up from the pillow it was resting in.

"Hayato…" she muttered softly to the room that her closed eyes couldn't see, no one replied to her. Maybe he went to the bathroom or something; Umeki let her head drop down into the pillow again taking in a deep breath through her nose. Normally when the nurse did this she would smell the combined scent of herself and Hayato, that being a combination of Lavender and cinnamon, and it was always a comfort in the morning but this scent… Umeki stiffened with it came to her, she breath in through her nose again. This scent…A hint of lavender and a whole lot of…_Citrus_? "What the…" Umeki raised her head again and stared down at the pillow, why did she have a bad feeling about this?

The nurse slowly pushed herself up so she was kneeling in the soft bed and took in her surroundings. First things first, this wasn't her bed, no wonder it felt a hell of a lot softer than her own, the sheets were a deep blue almost navy blue and so where the walls. The walls were lined with selves that from what Umeki could make of them from her tired eyes were stacked with books. This wasn't her room! Where the _hell_ was she? The question floated around Umeki's head as she pushed hair out of her face and readjusted her tangling clothes… the woman's eyes shot down to her body. By the gods where the hell were her clothes? Umeki fingered the sleeves of the pin stripped button up shirt she found herself in before tugging lightly at the black sweat pants she also wore. These weren't her clothes! They were far too big!

Okay Umeki, don't panic, don't panic, don't panic, don't panic everything is going to be just fine. Just keep calm and think…

"Oh god I think I've been _kidnapped_" the nurse summed up running a hand across her face before pinching the bridge of her nose in hopes of soothing the headache throbbing about her skull, so much for not panicking. "Oh god, oh god, oh god _Dammit_ what am I gonna do?" Well first things first find her cloths! Nodding to herself, Umeki swung her legs over the side of the bed and stumbled to the hard wooden floor tugging her hair back and into a low ponytail with the hair band she had wrapped about her wrist. She looked everywhere in the citrus scented room and all she found was her work bag, not a hide or hair of the cloths she had been wearing. That was just great…absolutely perfect! Umeki groaned to herself sliding down the wall she was leaning against until she was sitting on the floor. Now what was she going to do? She hadn't the faintest idea where she was… Think Umeki think! Try and trace back to what happen last night. Taking in a deep breath Umeki closed her eyes and tried to recall the events of last night.

_...She remembered walking out of the hospital with Sensei...what had they been talking about? The blurry image of the handsome male smiling down at her as they walked played before her eyes._

_"Like I said before" The man commented "I already have someone that I like"_

That's right…she had been on her way to the bar with Natsume-sensei after that emergency call. They had been talking about what a fun time they would have to the others but Umeki had found herself complaining that it would only be fun for Natsume because he as all the female staff were interested in…okay what happen after that? Err; Umeki was really wracking her brain over this one. What had Natsume-sensei said after that?

…_Umeki had asked him something but she didn't know what and the question had made the man chuckle and shake his head at her._

"_It was nothing that dramatic" he had replied "I met her one day when I was visiting my father; she had been admitted for a case of pneumonia and I had come across her room by chance." Umeki recalled watching as fond smile crossed the doctor's face "She had been really scared about the whole situations back then, she had never been sent to hospital before. Her father worked as one of staff though"_

Then her memory went fuzzy again! Dammit! What happen after that? Think Umeki, try hard and think!...She Remembered…She remembered…head teacher Sawatari? Right! They had run into the head teacher while walking and invited him to join them at the bar with the others! Okay, okay that was good what happen after that? Think, Think, Think…The bar…they had entered the bar and Aniki was there and they ended up joining them as well and then….oh geez her memory was getting fuzzier the father along she got, still she tried. She tried and she tried and she tried but she was only getting up scraps now.

Ayukawa had started showing interest in Aniki as the night went on to Umeki's horror.

Baba-sensei had suggested that the two might get married one day to Umeki's even greater horror.

Umeki started drinking just to keep the mental image out of her head.

Takano-sensei had commented that Minoru looked like a pet Chow Chow she once owned named Lucky and then…

And then…

"Damn it all" Umeki curse clenching her head, everything was going blank. She reached desperately at her fading memories and for a moment there she almost got a hold of what she was certain was the moment she had gotten attack. She recalled stumbling about in her heels and gripping someone's jacket tightly. She wasn't sure if the person had actually pushed her or if it was because of her own lack of balance but she stepped on her heels wrong and ended up rolling her ankle, she recalled the pain and the bandage on said ankle at the moment only proved that this memory was right. The nurse could also recall, faintly, have her back hit a brick wall and someone falling against her and then…then the last thing she could recall was looking up at the ceiling of this very room and at the blinding ceiling light. That was it, Umeki's memory went blank after that, utterly blank! As a result of this Umeki almost dove into another panic but then something stopped her.

It was a sound of something outside of the room. That must be her kidnapper Umeki assumed, she pushed herself to her feet and made her way to the door of the room. Maybe if she begged the guy and swore on her life she wouldn't tell anyone the man would let her go… Yea we'll see about that one… Gently, carefully Umeki pushed the bedroom door open and peeked out. There was nice looking living room outside the bedroom she was in; it was very need…far too neat for someone who just kidnapped a woman. The sound came clearer to the nurse now, it sounded like someone was cooking and the wonderful smell that came with it only confirmed this. Where the hell was she?

"You're awake" Umeki squeaked loudly when she heard this deep voice speaking to her. The nurse's muscles tense up and she curled her hand into a tight fist ready to slug the person talking to her until she looked up and saw who it was.

"N…Natsume-sensei!" Umeki gasped, the doctor looked at his head nurses ready to strike fist held up his hand in surrender, to this Umeki lowered her raised fist "You got kidnapped to?" Natsume arched a brow at Umeki as he let his hands lower and eyed the woman curiously. "That's good! A-anno well, not good that you got kidnapped too but I mean like with two of us there's an easier way to out of here."

"…Kidnapped?" Natsume repeated greatly confused by Umeki's words but the young woman went on.

"Sensei" she addressed him "do you know where we are?" it took him a moment but Natsume did making Umeki's heart fly with hope, if he knew where they were that was even better! They could get the hell out of here faster!

"We're in my apartment" Okay that wasn't the answer that Umeki was expecting and she reacted with an expression of confusion that her sensei once held towards her.

"_E-Eh_?" she questioned "Your…Your apartment?" the new found information made her start to actually think about those blurry memories of what she had thought were her being kidnapped were those all with Sensei. Natsume took Umeki's paling face as a sign that she wasn't feeling well.

"How are you feeling Umeki?" the doctor asked feeling her forehead, she didn't respond to him just let him feel her for a fever "Go and lay down on the couch he motioned to the living room in the apartment "You're cloths are still in the wash and I'm almost done with breakfast. Go, go and rest okay?" he gave the woman a gentle push and she shuffled slightly in that direction. Umeki was still very much lost in her own horror to go into the room. The bed she had woken up in, that was sensei's bed? And the cloths she wore right now…they had to be sensei's cloths! Umeki looked down at the sleeves of the button up shirt she wore; they covered her hands all the way to her fingertips. When she work up the bed had been warm, did she…did she…Oh gods.

"What have I done?" the horror struck nurse pressed her hands over her mouth as she whispered this to herself. She had to get out of here. Casting a looked to the kitchen to see Natsume working away at a breakfast Umeki wasn't planning on staying for. She grabbed her bag and shoes, forgetting her cloths, and snuck out of the doctor's home breaking for home as fast as her bare feet could take her.

* * *

><p>'She never came home last night' was the thought that came to Hayato's mind when he woke up that morning without his petite spitfire of a girlfriend beside him. It wasn't generally odd that she didn't come home; she did that sometimes when Hayato had somehow upset her, unknowingly of course, but all those times she would end up at Yankumi's and Umeki, or at least Tetsu, would call and tell him she was there. He had gotten a call from Umeki's cellphone sometime last night but it ended almost as soon as it had started giving him about a second to hear someone yell Umeki's name and here the woman yelp before the call ended. Hayato just dismissed that one as her accidentally sitting on her phone or something and that she would call for really later on in the night.<p>

No one called.

Unsure as to what became of Umeki last night Hayato wasn't at all sure how to handle the situation but after getting out of bed and giving it a good deal of thought the young man decided that his girlfriend was a big girl, she could more than take care of herself most of the time. She was probably waking up with a nasty headache and stumbling her way home right now. Then Hayato would force her to lie down and they'd both be going to work a bit late. All and all everything would be okay, or at least that's what he thought until the front door slowly opened.

Hayato had just been walking down the steps when Umeki pushed the front door open and stepped into the house. He would have scolded her for not calling him last night but when he took in the woman's appearance a brow went up and a slight frown came to Hayato's face. If there was anything he notices first it was that Umeki wasn't wearing what she had when she left the house yesterday and she wasn't wearing any shoes. She didn't appear to notice that he was standing there because she walked slowly, carefully in an attempt to be as quiet as possible; she was trying to sneak into her own house? Arms crossed, Hayato watched Umeki carefully close the front door trying hard not to make a lot of noise, the door closed with a soft click and after a few minutes of silence the nurse let out a soft sigh of relief before pressing her head against the door.

"Didn't come home last night" Hayato spoke up after he heard this sigh. Umeki squeaked slightly turning about with a speed too fast to keep up with, she lost her footing and her back slammed against the door loudly.

"Hayato!" she chirped out in surprise "you...you're up!" a shaky smile grace the woman's lips "Gomen? Did I wake you up?" Hayato's eyebrow went even farther up at this; did she just apologize without being told to? Something fishy was going on, why was she acting like a child who'd just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar?

"Where were you?" Hayato asked flat-out and watched curiously as Umeki's already pale face blanched even more.

"Eh?" she squeaked "me? Oh here and there, you know, nothing special!" she chuckled after saying this.

"You didn't come home last night" Hayato pointed out again with arms still crossed "and you didn't call, you know I hate it when you do that"

"a-ah did I forget to call? Gomen" again she apologized she chuckled even more at this "I actually did come home but I slept on the couch! I-I didn't want to wake you" as Umeki said this she avoided Hayato's eyes and that was all she needed to do for him to know that she was telling him a boldface lie and expecting him to believe it. Yea, so much for that idea.

"If you slept on the couch" Hayato said playing along to Umeki's little game "then why are you walking through the front door right now?" the woman flinched under this observation and Hayato was sure he heard a soft curse come from her.

"I went to the store" she lied again "I was going to make us a nice big breakfast! You know, like the ones I use to make before we both got so busy"

"Really?" Hayato couldn't help but smirk at his girlfriend; she couldn't possibly think that he was going to fall for any of this did she? This was all just some silly joke to keep him from getting too upset about her not coming home last night right? It had to be! Umeki nodded wildly "then where are your groceries?" she cringed at the question, her expression just shouting her obvious acceptance that she had been busted. "Whose cloths are those?" now that she knew that she had been caught it was time to get the details. Hayato was more than curious as to whose cloths those where, they were far too big for her, obviously they were men's cloths, and that forced a slight knot to form inside the former Kurogin student's gut.

"Aniki's?" she asked? She was lying again and that made the knot even worse. She was definitely hiding something.

"Tetsu doesn't were cloths like that" Hayato pointed out slowly uncrossing his arms and walked down the rest of the step before crossing the distance towards Umeki. The woman looked as though she were trying to shrink into nothing with every step that he took towards her, "Where are your shoes?" he asked and immediately Umeki held up her heels.

"I rolled my ankle" she informed him quietly keeping her head down and apparently refusing to look at him "It hurts to walk on them so..."

"Baka" Hayato sighed rolling his eyes and with a yelp from Umeki the male swept the nurse off her feet and into his arms

"O-Oi!" she yelled out she arms instinctively going around Hayato's neck, she gave him a wide eyed look "what do you think you're doing?"

"Aren't you a nurse?" Hayato questioned turning from the door and moving to the living room "You know you shouldn't be walking around like this, you should have called me I would have picked you up" Umeki quieted down when he told her this and simply held onto him as he walked to the couch and slowly set her down "does it hurt bad?" he questioned once she was seated and he was kneeling before her.

"Not as much anymore" she replied softly with a shake of her head.

"Which ankle was it?" Hayato questioned and Umeki raised her right ankle up for him to see. To his surprise it was already taken care of, a clean bandage was wrapped about it so really there wasn't much he could do about it now. Her feet must be killing her though... Umeki flinched for a second when Hayato ran his hand over her ankle and down her small foot.

Hayato wasn't a soft kind of guy, he had a hard time being the gentleman type of boyfriend for Umeki in the beginning of their relationship and still did to this day, he was and would always be a physical person who would rather get into a physical confrontation, good or bad, with someone than sit down and talk about how he felt or show his emotions by little subtle gesture. Even so Hayato did know one subtle gesture of affection and Umeki enjoyed it. When she had been having a long day or had spent the afternoon running after those 3D boy forms Akadou with Yankumi in those godforsaken heels of hers Umeki would drop next to Hayato on the couch and prop her little feet on his lap and he'd give her a foot message. Hayato had learned quickly that this was like scratching a cat under its neck for the woman. It became one of the male's easier tricks to get Umeki into a mood that benefited both of them in the long run.

Umeki sighed under his touch and he watched as she closed her eyes and let her head drop back in total relaxation. A moment of pure rarity, Umeki was always so uptight. Hayato grinned very proud of his handy work, he was sure if Umeki was a cat she'd be purring right now as a look of satisfaction crossed her face.

"That feels nice" she muttered

"Does it?" she nodded "Good, you shouldn't be wearing those torture devices so much if they make your feet hurt so much" Hayato commented, how women could stand walking on heel even though they obviously caused pain was beyond him.

"But they're so pretty" Umeki whined, she could be such a girl sometimes.

"as if I believe that for a second" Hayato chuckled and Umeki chuckled along with her "you just wear them so I can give you messages don't you?" it was only meant as a playful joke but after q couple of more chuckles Umeki's smile faded and she quickly yanked her foot out of Hayato's hands as if they were on fire.

"I...I have to go to work..." Umeki spoke softly and made a hasty retreat. Okay now Hayato was sure something was wrong here. The male sighed getting up from his kneeled position and sitting sown where Umeki once was, the air around has this odd smell of oranges and other citrusy fruits when normally all Hayato smelt was lavender.

Yea, something was definitely wrong here.

* * *

><p>Natsume Seichi knew his head nurse as well as he knew his own practice. She had certain ticks and ways of acting in response to situations. Natsume had expected the young woman to go running off the moment she told him she thought they had been kidnapped. What he hadn't expected was for her to leave as soon as his back was turned; he had hoped she'd at least humor him with breakfast before sneaking off or at least wait until her clothes were clean to leave apparently the whole situation startled her more than he thought it might. There was only on explanation for her confusion: she had no recollection as to what happen to her last night so she didn't remember how she ended up in his apartment and eventually his bed so when he heard the doors to the hospital slid open and looked up to see the woman making her way into the building looking no different from when he saw her earlier in the morning.<p>

"Matsushima!" he called to her and she raised her eyes to meet his gaze before bowing her head again.

"Ohayo gozaimasu" she bowed to him like she did when she first began working here and this made Natsume frown slightly. His head nurse, nowadays, greeted him with a bright smile on her face and very informal greetings but something was different. Like mentioned before Natsume knew his head nurse as well as he knew his own practice and his mind was telling that something was very off about this young woman this morning. "Sorry I'm a little late, had to go home and…Err well clean up a bit" Clean up yes, that's why she was still wearing his clothes. The doctor gave the woman a curious look and he was pretty sure she knew he'd caught her lie. This realization made the woman hang her head again "sorry" she apologized softly again.

"Are you alright?" Natsume asked leaning forward to get a better look at her pale face, considering the amount of liquor she had drank last night she must be at a level of hung over no young adult her age as ever had to deal with before and on top of that she had to go to work. It was totally understandable that she wouldn't be in her normal cheerful mood. Umeki turned her face away from Natsume's touch "come on look at me Matsushima" he addressed her calmly "You know I can help you if you aren't feeling well"

"I know" she replied in a still soft voice "But-"

"How does your ankle feel today?" Natsume interrupted her no longer allowing her to try and talk her way out of being treated. Umeki made a face as Natsume made her look at him like a child put on punishment before looking down to her feet and moving her ankle around "Does it hurt at all?" Natsume kneeled down to check "You're not wearing heels today, that's good"

"Sensei…" the woman was turning very red because of all the attention he was giving her "can we not do this…out here?" Natsume looked up at her slightly curious as to what she meant, she met eyes with him and then looked around he did the same. Patients and staff workers alike were staring at them and since they stood right at the hospital doors those coming in and out looked at them as well.

"…Oh" the young doctor hummed understanding what she meant.

To Umeki's relief Natsume lead the two of them away from the entrance and to the floor they worked where he ushered the unusually quiet nurse into one of the rooms that wasn't being used and began checking on her ankle, it had been really swollen last night causing Umeki all sort of pain to think that she got up and started walking all kinds of distances on it had to have agitated the ankle just a little bit. Natsume stepped back while Umeki pulled up her pants leg and showed him her bandaged ankle.

"It looks like the swellings gone down a lot" he told her taking her foot gently in his hand "What were you thinking walking around like this?" he scolded her as he began the necessary check up. Umeki watched him silently as he did his work. A lot of questions were going through her head as she did and the more that came the greater her depression over this very sad situation became.

Had Sensei done this for her last night as well? Probably, he _was_ a doctor after all, but the thought that he did made Umeki so internally disturbed. Had he given her foot a message to ease any pain too? She hoped not, that was Hayato's thing and the thought of someone else doing that was just too much. He was scolding her about walking around on that ankle like Hayato had and that too was making her feel disturbed.

"You should have just waited at my apartment" Natsume scolded her on "Your clothes are still there too" Umeki winced at this, why did he have to go and say that? Umeki didn't even want to begin to wonder how she had ended up out of her cloths and into her sensei's at the very moment. Natsume saw the wince and stopped "what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"N-No" Umeki shook her head quickly "I'm fine really, It doesn't hurt anymore I promise Sensei don't worry about me" she had to get out of here! This was just way too awkward but Natsume had other plans, he turned her ankle to the side slightly and she let out a sharp cry as pain stabbed at the joint.

"Baka Onna" Natsume shot at her "Are you sure that you're a nurse?"

"…S-shut up" Umeki stammered out avoiding looking at the young man, why did he have to scold her like Hayato did? Her boyfriend might as well be doing this right now! "Acting all smart because you're such a young doctor, little brat"

"Look who's calling who a little brat" Natsume chuckled at her "I'm older than you aren't I?"

"That doesn't mean you're not a little brat" Umeki snapped back crossing her arms fixing the door to the room with a glare she would have directed at Natsume if things weren't so awkward. Again Natsume chuckled at her before the nurse felt his fingers brush her chin and turn her head, to Umeki's shock the doctors face was mere inches from her. Out of reflex Umeki tried to jerk her head away, but Natsume had a grip on her.

"Umeki" he called her by her first name "you know by that logic you're an even littler brat than I am" the handsome man gave her such a charming smile "both in age and size" Umeki stared at her sensei bug eyes, what did he mean by that? And since when did he call her by her first name? What the hell happen between them last night?

"Sensei…" Umeki bit down on her bottom lip feeling her pale face heat up so very fast "Last night…did we-"

"Sensei! Sensei!" inside Umeki cursed at the sudden interruption, Natsume released Umeki and took a couple of steps away from her as one of the other nurses hurried into the room. "There's trouble! Honjo-san was just brought in a moment ago, a customer found him collapsed in his shop!" Umeki sat up a bit more when the nurse said this? Honjo-san? She'd just spoke with him yesterday!

"Matsushima" Natsume addressed his head nurse and she nodded

"I'll call Yamaguchi and get his son down here"

* * *

><p>"Dad!" the three adults in the room looked up as the door slid open and Honjo-kun came storming inside with Yankumi close behind him. The boy sighed in relief when he saw that his father was conscious "you look fine!"<p>

"It was nothing serious" the father waved a hand his son dismissively "I just got a little dizzy"

"Honjo-san" Umeki hurried over to the man as he strained to sit up and gently pushed him back down on the bed "You shouldn't be getting up just yet. Try to keep resting a bit more" this stubborn old man, she had told him to take it easy when he had come for his check up and then again yesterday!

"His blood pressures pretty high" Natsume told Honjo-kun and Yankumi as she began to adjust the man's pillow to make him more comfortable "You probably had a cerebral ischemia attack due to hypertension"

"It would be better if he stayed here for a few days" Umeki added staring up at Honjo-kun this time.

"Stay?" Honjo-kun repeated

"D-don't joke around like that Matsushima-chan" The man chuckled nervously with a shake of his head "There are customers that can't do without my tofu"

"This is no joke" Natsume spoke seriously "If you don't take care of it now the hardening of your arteries will progress and other problems with follow"

"Eh?" Honjo-san settled down upon hearing this from Natsume-sensei.

"Honjo-kun" Umeki addressed the boy patting his shoulder and leading him out of the room so Natsume could do his work. "You should head home and get some of his things ne?" the startled boy nodded slightly.

"Kango-shi-san" his face was etched with worry "Is my old man…is he going to be alright?"

"He's going to be just fine" Umeki smiled sweetly at the Akadou boy and nodded her head "I promise I'll personally take care of him alright?" the boy reluctantly nodded. Umeki hid her chuckle easily; the little brat acted like he didn't care about his father at all but when push came to shove Honjo-kun care about his father. Umeki and Yankumi watched the boy ruffle his hair a bit before leaving them and moving down the hall and probably off to his house to get things for his father. "Yankumi, I'm sorry but I can't attend today's conferences, Natsume-sensei will probably need me here"

"Of course" Yankumi nodded her head to this "I'll let head teacher Sawatari know" the teacher agreed "by the way are you alright? …you drank a lot last night"

"Don't remind me" Umeki winced at the very thought "I hardly remember anything that happen last night" hey…wait a minute! Yankumi was there with them last night too! Maybe she could help Umeki in getting some of her memory back! "Ojou…" Umeki said this quietly "do you know what happen to me last night? I mean when did I leave? With who and how?"

"Well you could barely stand I remember" Yankumi answered easily turning her gaze away from Umeki so she could recall what had taken place "You said you had to call Yabuki so he'd know to expect you but Natsume sensei offered to walk you home" Sensei offered to walk her home? Then how did she end up at his apartment? With this new found information given to her Yankumi left the nurse standing in the hall outside of Honjo-san's room pinching the bridge of her nose as the memory came back to her.

"_I think it's time I head home"_

"_Matsushima-sensei" Baba-sensei eyed her with concern as the woman pushed herself to her feet but quickly grip the table everyone sat at to keep of her feet as her upper body leaned backwards both he and Natsume slowly stood up as well just in case the woman needed steadying "You drank a lot, maybe you should let one of us drive you home so you don't have to drive"_

"_I didn't drive here Baba-sensei" the young woman giggled out stumbling about in her heels "Don't worry don't worry I'll be just fine I walked here anyway"_

"_That makes it much worse" Yankumi stood up now pressing her hands on Umeki's shoulders to keep her steady "You're brothers here Umeki he's not going to be happy about you walking home you know that" the woman whispered to the nurse quietly._

"_I don't care" Umeki grumbled back pouting at the teacher "besides, Aniki is too busy trying to make Ayukawa-sensei my sister-in-law" oh how Umeki shivered at the very thought, having to maybe one day call her co-worker 'Aneki' Umeki made a face and shook her head wildly at this thought. "Don't worry Ojou!" the young woman piped up happily, Yankumi looked at her with wide eyes._

"_Umeki" the woman hissed as Sawatari made a pained face from behind her_

"_If it makes you feel any better I'll call Hayato and have him meet me half way" Umeki got out of Yankumi's grip easily to the surprise of the woman. She waved to the math teacher before turning on her heels and walking out of the bar they all sat in. Yankumi was about to give chase but Umeki faintly heard Natsume-sensei muttering to the woman._

"_Don't worry" he said to her "I've got it covered; I'll make sure she gets home okay"_

"_Arigatou Natsume-sensei" Umeki heard Yankumi reply before she was out the door and walking down the now empty sidewalk with a stumble to her step. She wasn't that drunk! She could walk just fine!_

"_Why won't the damn ground stop __**moving**__?" Umeki growled to no one in general as the world shifted before her eyes and she with it. "Mother nature I have to get home, stop moving!" the woman yelled out to the air and quickly pulled her bag out so she could look for her cell phone. Behind her the bar door opened and closed signaling that Natsume had stepped out as well but Umeki gave no notice. She was too busy flipping her phone open and dial her boyfriend's cell number. Miraculously she actually managed to do it! __**Ha**__! Take that Mother Nature!_

"_Matsushima" she heard Natsume call her behind her but she kept walking._

"_Moshi, Moshiiiii" Umeki giggled into her phone even though she could only hear it ringing telling him that Hayato hadn't picked up yet "Hayatooo pick up the phooone" she hummed, she walked on despite hearing Natsume running down the sidewalk after her. Just as Hayato had finally answered his phone Mother Nature decided to deliver payback by making the ground let off a hard shake and Umeki to totally stumble sideways._

"_Hello?" she heard Hayato speak as she fell._

"_Matsushima!" Natsume yelled for Umeki as she yelped loudly, she snapped her phone shut and took a dive into an alley and some empty trash bins that she knocked over with her fall. "Matsushima!" Natsume appeared in a slight blur skidding to a stop before the alley and bending down to help his fallen nurse up "Matsushima are you okay?"_

"_Did I fall down?" Umeki giggled out looking up at the handsome face of the doctor. The man rolled his eyes and pulled her up off the ground._

"_Come on" he said to her making her stumble back to her feet "Come on Matsushima I'll walk you home ne?"_

"…_I can handle that" Umeki chuckled out, Natsume slung one of her arms over his shoulder and the two of them began walking down the sidewalk together. It took her some time but she managed to somewhat get her bearing on her walking and the rest of the walk she didn't need Natsume to help her._

"_I will never understand why you drink so much Matsushima" the man told her as they walked. Umeki took a deep breath of the cool air and sighed brushing her bangs out of her face._

"_Drinking is fun" she told him "and after seeing Ayukawa-sensei flirting with my Aniki it will take a whole lot of drinking to make me forget"_

"_Your Aniki?"Natsume arched a brow at her, Umeki nodded her head but then Mother Nature shook the ground again and Umeki's ankle went rolling. The nurse yelped in pain reaching out and gripping Natsume's jacket to keep herself from falling over. He looked at her surprised before the two of them stumbled backwards. Her back hit the nearest wall and Natsume fell onto her pinning her against the wall. "A-are you alright?" Natsume stammered looking at her with wide eyes seeing the pained look on her face._

"_Owie" she whined "my…my ankle"_

"_Your ankle"_

"_Yea…It hurts"_

"_Can you stand?" Natsume pressed his hand against the wall to push off Umeki. She tried to stand back up but pain stabbed her ankle hard and she yelped from it falling back against the wall._

"_No" she told him "I don't think I can at all"_

"_You're a mess" Natsume muttered scooping the woman up into his arms "hang on okay? I'll get you home"_

"_No" Umeki whined "Hayato will just give me grief, take me to your house"_

"_I hardly think that's appropriate" Natsume muttered giving Umeki a nervous look but she rolled her eyes wrapping her arms around the male's neck._

"_Neither is carrying your head nurse around like she's your newlywed wife but you don't seem to have a problem doing that do you?"_

"_Matsushima" Natsume groaned and Umeki giggled back at him._

"I flirted with sensei?" Umeki whispered to herself in utter horror her face blowing up in flames of red. No wonder Sensei was acting the way he was a while back! Who knows what they had done when they got to his apartment! Probably the worst! Umeki was known for being very…_eager_ when she was drunk… ah Hell…

"Mastushima-chan" Umeki jumped when Honjo-san's voice broke her out of herself panic, he was standing besides her holding his IV on a stand.

"A-ah! Honjo-san" Umeki pushed off the wall she had been leaning against and ran her hands over her cloths "yes, is there something you need"

"I need to go and call my son" he told her "but that little brat doctor said I can't go anywhere unattended, could you come with me to a phone?"

"a-anno…yes of course" she nodded.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Hayato, it's me" Hayato excused himself from what he had been doing and turned away taking a few steps away when he heard his girlfriend's voice.

"Uki-chan" he spoke into the phone wondering what she could be calling him for, did something bad happen to her? "You okay? How's your ankle feeling?"

"Its fine" she told him briefly "listen, a patient just came in. He's really stubborn and I have to watch him to make sure he doesn't try to sneak out of the hospital and go back to work"

"Go back to work?" Hayato repeated with a slight snort and a laugh "who would want to go back to work that much?"

"The guy who own the Tofu shop"

"Old man Honjo?"

"Mhm" Umeki hummed "anyway I have to keep watch on him and make sure he doesn't go trying to get back to his shop so I might be late coming home if I can leave at all"

"I got it" Hayato nodded his head slightly "You want me to bring you anything, some food? A change of clothes?"

"No its okay" Umeki replied on her end "I just wanted to let you know- anno, I've got to go, I'll talk to you later?"

"Hai, Hai"

"Ja" Umeki hummed before Hayato heard her talking to someone a little way from her "Honjo-san please don't do that! You heard Sensei, you need to rest!" and then she hung up. Hayato shrugged snapping his own phone shut and turned back to the sweet little beauty he had been stand before a moment ago. She tipped her head curiously at him as if to ask if everything were okay. He waved a hand dismissively tucking his phone back into his pocket and walked back over to her.

"Okay where were we?" he asked her his tone dancing with amusement as he smirk at her. The little beauty offered him a tiny smile that just nothing but an emphasis on how cute she was. She had to be just about Umeki's height back when the girl was in Kurogin and she look so fragile sometime Hayato was afraid to even lay a finger on her in fear that she would break like fragile glass. This little beauty, which Hayato had easily taken to call her, stood with perfect posture in her in her pure white dress that looked more like a night gowned than a spring dress. Her big brown eyes sparkled along with her adorable smile and they showed the young man nothing must a daring curiosity that made his smirk grown larger.

Slowly, elegantly this little beauty raised her hands and clenched them into tight fist. She got into fighting stand and her eyes burst into challenging flames. Hayato chuckled at this.

"Alright then" he laughed cocking his head to the side "You ready?" she nodded and not having anything else to say Hayato hold up his hands with palms open to her "give me your best shot" little beauty smiled grew wicked and she lunged at Hayato putting all her being into punching each of Hayato's hands as best she could. The light hits were nothing to Hayato and he even laughed at her weak attempt to cause damage. "Come on little beauty" he laughed "you can do better than that" and she did just that, rather than punch Hayato's hands the petite little creature ran behind Hayato taking him by surprise until she leaped up onto his back. He grunted in surprise at this. "What do you think you're doing?" he chuckled tipping his head to look back at her, she offered him a breath taking smile as her hand slid down his shoulders and laced together in front of him "That's cheap and you know it" Hayato told her, she grinned wider and shrugged "Alright than, once around the courtyard?" he didn't give her room to respond and after quickly securing her place on his back Hayato took off in a run about the courtyard that they had been standing in.

"Oi" someone called after the second lap and Hayato slowed down to a stop. Both he and little beauty looked in the direction of the person that called "stop that before someone gets hurt" Ryu remarked to them with his hand shoved into his jacket pockets.

"Ignore the buzz kill, little beauty" Hayato told the girl on his back who shook with silent laughter. Ryu rolled his eyes at this.

"Xiao" little beauty perked when Ryu spoke her name "get down, your sister will go bald pulling her hair out if you fell and got hurt" of course now that Ryu was asking her directly little beauty, or Xiao, would obey and easily slide off Hayato's back. They friends exchanged nods as the young girl skipped the distance towards Ryu and stood beside him like an obedient little puppy, an adorable obedient little puppy. Ryu reached up and pat the girl on her head earning a smile from her "Xiao I'm going to have a talk with Hayato for a minute okay?" Ryu spoke to her softly, little beauty nodded her head and with another pat on the head from Ryu she walked to the center of the courtyard where she had left her notepad and pen. Hayato watched her sit down on one of the benches as he approached his old friend and begin absently drawing on a blank page.

"She looks a lot better now" Hayato told Ryu shoving his hands in his pocket like Ryu did. His friend nodded watching the young girl swing her legs back and forth like a child oblivious to the fact that she had boy young men's attention on her at the moment.

"She has been" Ryu told him "little by little, the doctor thinks we'll get her talking soon" Hayato perked at this.

"Really?" Ryu nodded

"She tried to speak yesterday" he told him with a pleased look on his face "I think I heard something but I could have just imagined it"

"Ah" Hayato nodded

"So" Ryu turned to him with a curious look "What did you do this time?"

"What makes you think I did anything" Hayato pulled a face, Ryu rolled his eyes at his friend before giving him that kind of 'you're kidding right?' kind of look

"Whenever you come around here while I'm busy it's always because you did something" his friend stated in his all knowing tone "And as a result of _whatever_ you did Uki-chan is now mad at you" Ryu tipped his head and looked at Hayato eyebrow arched "am I right?" all Hayato could do in response was scuff at his friend.

"Smart ass" he commented, Ryu chuckled in response.

"So what did you do?" Ryu asked again and this time Hayato sighed slumping his posture just a bit. What did he do? He really didn't know, all he knew was that Umeki was acting weird all of a sudden.

"I was hoping you knew" Hayato told him "you've been talking to her lately haven't you? I was hoping she'd told you something"

"She _did_ complain about you and laundry" Ryu answered with a chuckle.

"I'm serious man" Hayato grumbled even so Ryu laughed on "She didn't come home last night" he told his friend "and when she did it was the next day in someone else's clothes and with an injured ankle"

"Are you sure they weren't just her brother's clothes?" Ryu asked and of course Hayato shook his head to this.

"Tetsu doesn't wear that kind of stuff; it was this button up shirt and black sweats. Even when he dresses up he doesn't wear stuff like that" Hayato told his friend "and she smell like oranges and stuff" It must sound strange that he noticed all of this from his girlfriend but he really couldn't help it. When everyday was like walking on eggshells with one another you kind of had to notice the little things. "Should I be worried?"

"I don't think so" Ryu replied with a light shrug "I don't see Umeki messing around with another guy"

"She definitely wouldn't" Hayato agreed "but she'd oblivious sometimes" Ryu winced at this comment and that didn't at all help to ease Hayato's nerves "and I'm pretty sure she went drinking last night" that was just an equation for bad things to happen all on its own: Umeki's oblivious nature+ severely drunk, toss in someone she trust who's interested in her and it's a recipe for disaster even if Umeki meant no ill intent. There was no getting around it; Umeki became very eager when she was drunk…

"I really wouldn't worry about it" Ryu spoke up when he saw the dread on Hayato's face he looked ahead of the mat Xiao who hadn't moved from her place since sitting there "Even when she's drunk she knows when something isn't right and she can take care of herself" with that said he gave his friend a pat on the shoulder "Have a little faith"

"…yea…I guess you're right" Hayato nodded in agreement satisfied with the way the conversation ended. She had probably been acting like that because she was tired and probably very hung over, he didn't have to worry. Now settled in the conversation Hayato looked forward as well as the young girl he called little beauty. This time she seemed to sense that she was being watched because she had stopped and she looked up and over her shoulder at the two of them. She smiled sweetly and waved at them, they grinned in union and waved back. "So" Hayato spoke up changing the subject "Are you sure she's okay?" by she, of course, he meant little beauty "she seemed kind of…lonely"

"I guess she is a little" Ryu sighed out "she's been here for a long time, it must be hard staying here and watching all the people you've become friends with come and go" Hayato hummed slightly at this. From what Ryu had explained to him a while back when he first met little beauty, the young girl had been admitted to this place a few years back after some kind of incident left her psychologically damaged. Apparently it was a collection of problems that no one could find a way to tackle and fix, one thing would always block off another. For example little beauty often had panic attacks when she caught sight of her ballet shoes or any ballet shoe, real or picture, she'd go into these fits and a lot of the time they would end badly. From what Hayato knew the easiest way to deal with panic attack was to have to the person talk about the source of their trauma but considering little beauty can't talk that was a big problem. So long as she had these problems, Ryu told Hayato, she stays here while the others here that she becomes friends with come, get better, and leave to live their lives like a normal person. "She told me the other day that she felt like a broken music box" Ryu said sullenly "She can't be fixed and because she can't no one wants her"

"That's not true" Hayato said shaking his head "You know what she needs? She needs to go out somewhere" the young man turned to Ryu with a bright smile on his face "We should take her out somewhere! She's never been to the beach before right?" Ryu frowned at the suggestion.

"She really shouldn't be running around doing things like that" Ryu replied like the buzz kill he was, seriously what happen to the Ryu Hayato remembered from three years ago? "Her back's been acting up lately so her sister wants her to take it easy"

"We won't do anything too active than" Hayato dismissed with a shrug of his shoulders before turning away from Ryu and walking over to the smiling little beauty in the center of the white courtyard "Ne, little beauty" Xiao perked up "Wanna go to the beach?" oh the look that came to little beauty's face when he asked that question, she stood up and face Hayato immediate and nodded her head vigorously "Ryu here said that we can go to the beach" Hayato pointed behind him

"Don't say that" Ryu told him but it was too late, little beauty raced past Hayato and stopped before the buzz kill bouncing on her toes like a child who'd just been told they're going to Disney land. Her slender hands moved in quick motions in a silent language that Hayato couldn't understand but Ryu had been learning: sign language. Whatever little beauty said Ryu didn't like because he frowned and shook his head slightly. "You know your sister wants you to stay here, your back's been bothering you hasn't it?" little beauty shook her head wildly and began signing again before gripping the front of Ryu's shirt and pouting at him. She was so _cute_.

"Come on Ryu" Hayato chuckled watching little beauty continue to bounce on her toes and put at him "What's the worst that could happen?" little beauty looked from Hayato to Ryu and nodded her head to what he said then went right back to pouting at him. Ryu sighed.

"Fine" he gave in. If little beauty could speak she would have been cheering loudly, she released Ryu and threw her arms to the arm jumping about with a level of joy Hayato laughed at. She turned to him, her pale face sparkling with joy, and signed something before motioning to herself. Hayato laughed, she was so happy forgot that he need the notepad to know what she was saying to him, and made a guess as to what she was saying.

"Yea you" he laughed "you're gonna see the ocean for the first time little beauty" little beauty nodded her head to this "well what are you waiting for?" Hayato said stopping her jumping around "let's go!" Ryu sighed.

"You two together are absolute trouble" he stated.

He was probably right but who cares?

* * *

><p>At Momo Yuni and Kyona weren't having such a good day.<p>

The two girls stood in the hall huddled together with their ears pressed against Kyona's cell phone so they both could hear what her brother was saying.

"Honjo-kun needs to make _how much_ by next Friday?" Kyona tried not to yell into the phone as her eyes grew in size.

"50,000 yen" Jun answered "if he doesn't they won't be able to pay for their rent"

"Why isn't Honjo-san paying for the rent?" Kyona questioned thinking this sounded a bit fishy "he's the adult isn't he?"

"That's the thing" Jun replied "Honjo's old man collapsed this morning"

"_EH_?" both girls chorused pushing their faces even closer together in disbelief.

"That's awful" Yuni remarked "He works so hard Honjo-san does"

"Mhm" Jun agree "he's in the hospital right now and the shops closed for the time being. Honjo said he's going to skip school and work to earn the money by next Friday"

"50,000 yen…Jun…no part-time is going to give a student enough for Honjo-kun to earn all of that in time; 50,000 yen is a lot of money" Kyona spoke in concern nibbling on her thumbnail.

"And then there's still the hospital bill" Yuni added "there's no way he can do it…and… it things snowball from there…Honjo-senpai might have to quit school!"

"We know" Jun told the girls "so the guys and I are going to all get part time jobs and see if we can help him earn the money. I really don't want to have to ask you for this Nana but we really need all the help we can get"

"Wagata" Kyona nodded "you can count on us Jun, Yuni and I will try our best!"

"We'll earn as much as we can!" Yuni nodded

"Alright, thanks you two" Jun said and with that Kyona hung up her phone.

"What are we gonna do Nana" Yuni questioned now that the conversation with her brother was over "We're students too, and we're a year younger at that! Who's going to hire us?" Kyona grinned at this question, oh Yuni how very foolish you are.

"That may be so but you're forgetting something Yuni" she said "we have two things that sell so easily we can get a job easy!" Yuni gazed at Kyona with doubt and…was that a hint of fear?

"…and what are those two things?" she finally asked, Kyona grinned grabbing Yuni's by her wrist.

"We're girls" she told her friend "and not only that, we're _young_ girls! We're ripe pickings for perverts at fantasy cafes! We'll get tipped big"

"_F-Fantasy cafes_?" Yuni stared at Kyona with wide eyes as the girl yank her down the hall in a fast run "Nana!" Yuni whined following her friend not having much of a choice not to "N-nana I don't like this idea! Nana! _Please_ think this through!"

And like that the young teens of Akadou and Momo set out into town looking for part time jobs. As it would turn of finding jobs for young students wasn't hard to do at all, there were all sorts of jobs to be had that adults didn't want to do like washing dishes, loading cargo trunks and handing out fliers and product samples the hardest part about it was _keeping_ those jobs long enough to earn anything. Kyona and Yuni had no problem keeping their part time jobs but lest we forget Akadou's 3D boys were easily hot tempered and sometimes very lazy, they started fights with one another and broke plates, they gave up loading trucks after the first truck and after having countless people pass them and ignore them on the street they stuff their fliers and sample in the trash. Long story short in the end they were fired soon after getting their jobs.

Those who couldn't find part time jobs settled for a more musical approach to collecting money. Those with guitars took to the streets with a basket and their instrument, they weren't any better off.

Kou was among these boys but he tried his best to sit at a distance from his classmate while still keeping an eye on them. They all strummed their guitars loudly and off rhythm with one another making an awful sound, no wonder no one was giving them anything. Kou on the other hand was very skilled with his guitar and very careful with it. He sat calmly playing a tune he had heard on a Final fantasy game he had played once; the song was call Suteki da ne or something like that, while watching as his classmates made fools of themselves. He thought this was all pointless and he probably would have kept thinking it was pointless for the rest of the day because no one showed any signs of taking interest in…_whatever_ it was those guys were playing. He just hoped it wouldn't affect _his_ profit because he was doing well if he dared to say himself.

That was until _she_ came along.

Kou didn't actually see her approach the group of loudly playing boys, all he really saw was a flutter of white as if she glided down to them from the sky. Her whole being made her stick out in the crowd, she wore all white like some sort of angel and unlike the many people walking in a rush paced like they had somewhere they needed to be immediately she walked a slow walk like she had all the time in the world. Speaking of her walk boy did she have one, it wasn't a model walk, _hell_ no, it was more of a glide that moved fluently with the rest of her being. Boy was she beautiful too! Kou stopped playing for a moment and gazed at the female amazed that such a creature existed.

She only went on to surprise Kou more as she approached his classmates and actually stopped and listened to them. A lovely smile graced her pretty face and she began clapping her hands along with the guys like she could heard whatever beat they were trying to make and was thoroughly enjoying herself. As Kou looked closer he could tell that she wasn't just being polite, she was _really_ enjoying herself. What kind of strange creature was thing girl? She stopped clapping when Nakama, who had been running about with a box begging people to listen and give in money, approached her. He spoke to her and was probably explaining the situation to her and after a few minutes the mythical creature nodded her head and slipped off her white backpack and digging through it.

At this point Kou turned away from the sight and went on playing, he was probably just imagining things from sitting here playing for so darn long but within a few minutes of playing he saw that flutter of white again and to Kou's surprise the mythical being was standing before him. She didn't clap along with him like she had with the others and she didn't smile like she had with them, she just stood there watching him in silent awe with those oh so big eyes of hers and after a while of listening she reached into her white bag again. She dropped change into the box before Kou and of course he gave her a grateful nod but was surprised when he saw that she was now writing on a notepad. She ripped out the page she was writing on and folded it up before setting it in the box as well, Kou stopped playing when he saw this and looked up at her. She smiled a charming smile at him and with that smile Kou felt his heart thump hard against his chest.

She was…she was _beautiful_

"Oi" a deep voice broke their gaze, the beauty looked behind her. Two men stood a distance away with their hands shoved into their pockets watching her carefully "come on" one of them said and the other nodded in agreement.

"Come on little beauty" the second guy addressed her "the beach is waiting!" the young girl, little beauty as she was called which Kou thought suited her well, jumped at the comment and nodded her head. She turned back to Kou and waved to him before spinning round with a wave of her white dress and skipped over to the two men, they move along together leaving Kou to look at the note she left him.

'Thank you, you're music was beautiful'

"Wow…"

* * *

><p>Okay!<p>

Things had been going smoothly so far. Yuni may not like the idea of working at a fantasy cafe with creepy guys but she understood the importance of the job and Kyona had no doubt she'd stay there and work while Kyona went to a job she had just been hired for. There was a big house that needed cleaning, they were paying a fair amount of money a day and they said it was okay that she was seventeen! Kyona jumped at the chance and took the bus to the instructed address.

When she arrived there though...

"...anno..." the young girl stared at the large face that surrounded this beautiful traditional looking house, the plank on the fence was labeled Oeda. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…" the young girl muttered to herself, this looked like a house that would belong to one of the Yakuza…wasn't the Oeda a part of the Yakuza? That's what her father had said once when talking about work. Maybe she should just…

"Young girl" Oh the scream that Kyona let loose when someone spoke behind, she dropped her school bag and whipped around. The man that stood before her wore a grey stripped Yukata and he veered back startled by Kyona's scream. "Oh Sumemasen, I didn't mean to startle you" he bow as he apologized.

"…" Kyona eased up a bit "It's… It's okay…anno are you the one who put up this ad?" she held up the paper that caught her attention. The man leaned forward and gazed over the ad before nodding and offering the girl a friendly smile.

"Yes it is!" he said "You must be the young girl that offered to clean the house" Kyona offered a timid smile in response to how very friendly the guy was being towards her, how could someone so nice be a gangster? Her dad must have gotten it wrong. "You look very young to be in high school"

"I'm seventeen" Kyona told the man "I know… I'm small for my age… I hope that won't be a problem…I really need the money from this job" the man smiled even wider and shook his head.

"It won't be a problem at all miss…"

"Oh, Kyona! My name is Kyona" Kyona bowed to the adult "Hajimemashite"

"Wakamatsu Kouzou" he introduced himself "well, shall we?" he motioned to the house

"Yes! Yes of course!" and with that Wakamatsu-san ushered a very petrified Kyona into the Oeda house where she was given a grand tour and soon after sent to work. Being a girl use to cleaning as punishment at school cleaning up a house was nothing for her. She spent the rest of the day stuck in this house and after a couple of hour of cleaning she relaxed. There weren't many people around and those that were were very polite old men who often asked how Kyona was doing and praised her on her good job. The house itself was very big so even though the Momo student would consider herself a pro when it came to cleaning it was night by the time she had actually finished and when she did she went looking for that guy, Wakamatsu-san, she had been walking down the many halls pushing her rolled up sleeves down when she heard voices talking and stopped to listen.

"Is it unreasonable to expect 17 and 18 year olds to appreciate the weight of money?" that voice…that sounded like Yamaguchi-sensei, Kyona peeked into the room the voice had come from and her eyes grew three size. It was Yamaguchi-sensei! What was she doing here in this gangster place?

"Even so…" Wakamatsu spoke up "a high school student borrowing as mush a 50,000 yen…What a sad era!"

"50,000 yen…" Kyona muttered softly "…are they talking about Honjo-kun?...did he borrow the money he needed?"

"When we were kids, 100 yen was a big deal" That guy! The one speaking now! That was the guy that worked at that one Takoyaki stand! Who else worked for the Yakuza? Feeling very startled Kyona backed up into the hallway and leaned against the wall running her fingers through her hair. What was she going to do?

"Hmmm" an unfamiliar voice floated into the hall and reached Kyona's ears "Wakamatsu"

"Hei"

"Did you say you hired a young girl to come in a clean up the house?" Kyona had to press both her hands over her mouth to keep from cursing loudly. Oh no! What would they do if they found out that she knew Yamaguchi? She could rat her out and she'd lose her job! They'd probably kill her! She was too young to die!

"You hired someone?" Yamaguchi asked curiously "she did a good job this place is absolutely _shinning_" Kyona had to get out of here and run…if she could just get past this door… easy…carefully…

"There she is!" Wakamatsu boomed making Kyona stop as she tried to tiptoe past the hall, she winced stealing a look into the room and seeing the look Yamaguchi was giving her.

"Y-You!" she pointed standing up "Taguchi Kyona!"

"Taguchi Kyona?" one of the men in the room stood up as well "that's the kid of the Okami chief! Wakamatsu, you hired a cop's daughter!"

"Eh?" From her frozen spot in the hall Kyona winced even more.

It was official…. She was going to die.

* * *

><p>Hiya guys I'm putting this here at the end because really want people to know and I know people tend to skip the authors note in the beginning of each chapter. I do apologize for the late update, I meant to get this out of Friday and then Saturday but life has got me so busy with school and homework my head keeps spinning!<p>

Anyway I wanted to let you guys know that our very own Amy-chan just started her own Gokusen series. I have check out the first chapter and it definitely is word looking at. She's working really hard on the story so please check it out and show her love okay? Her user name is 'it's Amy-chan' and the story is call 'The mountain child'

That's all for now! Please don't forget to review and such!


	19. Chapter 18: Resolved

**Wo-notice:** Kyona did sound evil didn't she? Even I worry about her sometimes. As for Natsume, you're sharp as ever :3 but I'll get to that later, thank you for reviewing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Resolved<strong>

* * *

><p>Kyona sat before the residents of the Oeda house sending pleading eyes to the only friendly face she knew. The chaos that took place in the house a moment ago when Kyona tried to make a run for it had settled after she was easily caught and dragged back to that room. Was Kyona scared? Absolutely terrified. She didn't want to die so young, she was only seventeen! She had a whole life ahead of her!<p>

"Yamaguchi-sensei" the young girl pleaded with the teacher "please don't kill me!" Yamaguchi looked startled by the plea.

"Kill you?" she repeated blinking in confusion at the child who looked about ready to cry. Kyona nodded her head wildly before bowing deeply.

"I promise!" Kyona swore with a choked voice "I won't tell my father! I won't even tell Yuni or the boys! I'll take an oath of eternal silence if you want" the red hued girl raised her head to the very confused looking adults before her "I won't tell a soul that you work for the Yakuza! Just please don't kill me!"

"..." the gangsters exchanged looked as Kyona whimpered on in pure fear "Young girl" the oldest of the house residents and the boss Kyona had to guess, leaned forward slightly to get a better look at Kyona. He chuckled a bit "we're not going to kill you"

"...you're not?" Kyona squeaked out with a sniffle. The men in the room collectively laughed as they all seemed to realize that poor little Kyona thought that they were going to kill her like in those overdramatic Yakuza movies that they have out these days. "B...but I know who some of you are" she spoke though she mentally slapped herself for it, why was she giving them a reason to kill her? "And my dad's chief of police!"

"Which is why we'd appreciate it if you kept this a secret" Yamaguchi chuckled out to the owl eyed girl "You see Taguchi-chan this man" the woman motioned to the boss man "Is my grandfather, my parents died when I was young and he's been raising me ever since"

"Then..." Kyona looked at Yamaguchi with a slightly confused face "doesn't that mean that you're next in line to be a Yakuza boss?" Yamaguchi nodded "th-than why be teacher?"

"It's Kumiko's dream to be a teacher" Yamaguchi's grandfather spoke up, grandfather and daughter exchanged smiles "It's not my place to decide what she wants to do with her life. I will however protect what she values most"

"Taguchi-chan" Yamaguchi spoke up now "If the school finds out about my family I will lose my job so...please" the teacher bowed and so did the rest of the henchmen, even Yamaguchi's grandfather! "Please don't tell anyone" she begged.

"Onegashimasu" the rest chorused.

Kyona didn't speak at first, she couldn't speak, here she was finding out that the homeroom teacher of not only her boyfriend but her older brother was the heir to a Yakuza spot and that same woman was begging her not to tell anyone. Shouldn't Kyona be the one begging?

"..." the teen hung her mouth open a couple of times before she actually found words "Yamaguchi-sensei..." the woman raised her head to look at Kyona "I...you...you're the best things that come to Akadou in a really long time... I think that with you there my brother and Kaza-kun...and the rest of 3D really have a chance" a smile spread on Kyona's face now as she looked back at the teacher "I won't tell a soul" Yamaguchi returned the teens smiled bowing again

"Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"Hmm" Kyona hummed now that she was calmer and knew for sure her life wasn't being threatened. Now that she knew Yamaguchi's background the way that she acts doesn't seem so weird anymore "this defiantly explains why you act the way you do sensei" Kyona mused "you let things slip out a lot don't you?"

"a-ah..." Yamaguchi chuckled nervously "Hai...I guess so..."

* * *

><p>"Dammit all" Umeki cursed under breath from where she sat, her eyelids were getting really heavy...she couldn't stay awake for much longer even if she wished that she could. She had been awake all night making sure that Honjo-San stayed in his room.<p>

Three times he tried to sneak past Umeki and all three times the head nurse had stopped him before he could even hope to get far. Now she sat in the entrance to the hospital trying to finish the report she lost two days ago. It was hard though, staying up all night keeping close eye on Honjo-San had worn Umeki out. She needed some coffee, but most of all she needed something to eat. If there was anything that kept Umeki from flat out passing out in front of her laptop right now it was her stomach yelling at her to feed it. She wasn't going to last long like that though and she knew it well.

Then suddenly a heaven sent appeared before her in a plastic wrapped package held in front of her face. A rice ball! Food! Umeki turned her gaze from her laptop to the person offering her the lively snack.

"Hayato" she sat up a bit more staring at the male with utter surprise. What was he doing here? Hayato grinned at Umeki and motioned for her to take the package, she did with pleasure "Thanks" she hummed smiling at her boyfriend gratefully "I needed this"

"I'm sure you did" Hayato chuckled sinking into the seat beside her "You've been here all night?" he questioned and of course Umeki nodded her head. She had told him she'd probably be at the hospital all night and still she had so much work to do. Umeki was sure she would find no rest anytime soon.

"You came all this way to give me a rice ball" Umeki arched a brow at Hayato; he mimicked the gesture and made Umeki giggle slightly.

"What makes you think I wasn't going to?" Hayato questioned "Uki-chan is so careless, someone's got to make sure you're well taken care of" Umeki focused on getting her stomach a bit fuller instead of pointing out how much bullshit her boyfriend was sprouting at her. He wasn't the kind of person Umeki would want taking care of her if she got sick, he was short tempered and lack the patience to do thing properly and after the last he and their friends tried to take care of Umeki, three years back when they blew up her rice cooker and made her laundry room a foamy bubble bath, the young woman swore never again would she let them try.

She was grateful though that Hayato took the time out to stop by the hospital and make sure she was well fed and such. What a sweetie.

"I'm probably going to have to stay here so long as Honjo-San is here" Umeki told Hayato "he just won't stop trying to get away from here and back to work"

"He sounds like Kumai-San" Hayato laughed "remember when we went to that office with him to get the deed to his shop back?"

"I remember" Umeki nodded smiling at the memory "Yankumi kicked the door down"

"What_ I_ remember" Hayato spoke looking at Umeki with that mischievous glint in his eye "is that you punched one of those thugs yelling _'get your hands off my boyfriend!'_ at the top of your lungs" he grinned at her and even though Umeki fought it she eventually grinned too "do you remember that?"

"Shut up" Umeki snapped bashfully but never lost the grin she held.

"That was the first time you actually called me your boyfriend" Hayato beamed with pride as he recalled this. Umeki rolled her eyes slightly, why did he have to make everything some kind of great victory? As if reading her thought Hayato nudged her with his elbow slightly "You're so difficult" he told her "you make everything a fight you know that? That can't be healthy"

"Neither is getting Pneumonia" Umeki remarked and got a face from Hayato "but _you _made that an all out battle didn't you?"

"It was a flu" he replied stubbornly, about a year back Hayato had gotten really sick. Umeki, knowing the symptoms well, told him it was Pneumonia but he wouldn't listen to her. In the end Umeki took off work for a few weeks nursing the stubborn ass back to health.

"Whatever" Umeki snorted out balling the now empty plastic wrap in her hands and shaking her head slightly, "either way I might be here for a few days" she gazed at Hayato with a sort of tired look "so don't be surprised I don't come home today either"

"It's alright" Hayato shrugged "I'll just bring you food and all other necessities" Umeki smiled brightly at hers boyfriend, would he really do all of that for her? "And..." the male added arched a brow at Umeki "I'm sure we can find a closet or unoccupied bathroom to take care of _other things_" and there goes his sweet boyfriend image. Normally Umeki would have slugged Hayato for such a blunt comment, especially since he said it not only in public but in her work place, but today was different. Today Hayato's joke simply reminded Umeki of what she might have, and probably did, do with her sensei and suddenly Umeki felt horrible sitting here with Hayato like he could trust her.

"Don't joke like that" Umeki spoke softly frowning and turning her eyes back to her laptop. Hayato frowned as well noticing how quiet she had suddenly become.

"Oi" he muttered leaning forward so he could see her face better "are you okay Umeki?"

"I'm fine" was the mutter of a reply he got back from her. She turned her head even more and looked in the other direction of Hayato. She couldn't even stand to have him look at her now. This couldn't go on like this, she had to tell him it was only fair for Hayato to know even if she wasn't sure what happen "I'm just tired" Umeki muttered to the male in hopes that would satisfy him "I still have a lot of work to do and I should get back to it" Umeki stated gently closing her laptop and standing up. Hayato followed her still fixing her with a concerned look that drove her nuts, why did he have to give her that look? Stop looking at her like that! "Thank you for coming to check on me Hayato" the nurse told her boyfriend while avoiding his eyes "I...I'll call you if I have to stay overnight again"

"Umeki" Hayato reached out and gripped her wrist before she could get far. Umeki stopped and after a few seconds with her back turned she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Mm?"

"I brought you a change of clothes too" Hayato informed her holding up a paper bag by it straps so she could see it. Despite herself Umeki smiled at the sweet gesture and before she knew it she was stepping out of the women's bathroom in a pair of her own comfy black pants and white blouse. She folded up Natsume's clothes and placed them in the bag as she approached Hayato waiting across the hall by a window.

"Are you heading home?" she asked him setting the bag down between them and leaning against the windowsill right beside him. Hayato glanced at her and shrugged his shoulders reaching out and playing with the fingers of her left hand absentmindedly

"I might go back before I head to work" he told her "why? Do you need something else?"

"I was going to ask you to put these in the laundry for me" Umeki commented nudging the bag between them with her foot "I want to wash it and return it" Hayato nodded in understanding but beyond that he made no obvious sign that he was going to take the bag or not. He just fell into silence and Umeki watched him curiously as he continued to play with her fingers as if they were lounging bored on the couch at home.

"Uki-chan" he said

"Mm?"

"How come you don't wear jewelry like other chicks do?" he asked, Hayato ran his pointer finger over her ring finger before looking at her with an arched brow "You know, like rings and stuff"

"Never had much of a reason to" Umeki answered dismissively, what was that western saying? Diamonds are a girl's best friend? Yea, that saying _didn't_ apply here. Umeki would rather spend her money on something she needed rather than rings and other jewelry she would probably lose soon after getting "why? Looking for a brownie points gift?" Hayato snorted loudly at the question returning his eyes to Umeki's hand. "My mom said my ring size is about a 4.5" she told him randomly "an unfortunate trait we share"

"You have really slender fingers" he commented "do they even _make_ rings in that size?"

"I'm sorry I don't have big strong manly fingers like you and as a matter of fact they _do_" Umeki said sarcastically and quickly pulled her hand free from Hayato's grip. She curled her hand into a fist and held it up to Hayato face "the thing is when a chick wears rings she can really hurt someone when she punches them" Umeki could remember, when she was young and her father was still alive, her parents horsing around and her mother accidentally cutting her father with one of her many rings when she playfully smacked him. Hayato arched a brow at Umeki before grasping her clenched fist and lowering it so there was only open air between their faces.

"You wouldn't do that" Hayato told her with a grin on his face "you're too proud to fight dirty like that"

"I guess you're right" Umeki hummed glade that he knew she would never fight dirty like that.

"Matsushima" the coupled looked away from each other to see, to Umeki's misfortune, Natsume approaching them looking just as tired as Umeki did. He must have stayed up late too though Umeki wasn't sure if he actually went home or not last night. Umeki stood up straight when she spotted Natsume.

"Natsume-sensei" she greeted him politely

"Sorry I had to have you stay all night" Natsume apologized to Umeki offering a small smile from his tired face "you must be really tired"

"a little" Umeki hummed nodding her head as she did "but I've had something to eat and a change of clothes as you can see" she motioned to the clothes Hayato had so kindly brought for her and her sensei nodded "so I'm feeling a bit better"

"Good" the doctor nodded before he did what Umeki knew he would inevitably do and that was look Hayato's way. "Who is this?"

"Oh! Anno!" and so the two men met for the first time. Umeki glanced back at Hayato briefly before turning back to Natsume; she didn't want to see the look on her boyfriends face at the moment because judging by how dark the air behind her had become he suddenly wasn't in a pleasant mood. Umeki felt herself panicking slightly, does he know?

Did Hayato know?

Yes he most _certainly_ did. He couldn't read mind or anything but his nose definitely still worked perfectly and the moment the doctor before them had come down the hall and a slight draft from the window blew in Hayato knew. The clothes Umeki had been wearing belonged to this guy. This guy, this _Natsume-sensei_, smell like oranges and all those citrusy fruits just like Umeki did when she came home yesterday. Hayato could only guess that she had been with this guy even though she claimed to have been with her brother and the thought bothered him greatly.

"This is my boyfriend" Umeki told the doctor "he was just dropping by to check up on me and feed and clothe me like a sweet boyfriend should" she chuckled glancing back at Hayato who now held a very blank expression, the look made the woman's strained smile falter just a bit before she turned back to this guy. She was baiting his ego, so now Hayato had a reason not to like this guy. If Umeki had to try and inflate Hayato's ego, which she _hated_ doing, then that meant she knew that something was going to make him mad and that something must be this doctor. "Hayato, this is Natsume Seichi. I'm his head nurse here at the hospital"

"...Ah" Hayato nodded "so you're the guy who promoted Umeki" he'd play nice while Umeki was around "thanks, you don't know how happy you made her that day" Natsume smiled slightly shifting at this.

"no thanks needed" he replied "Umeki is very talented she deserved the spot" the look he gave Umeki as he said that...Hayato tried not to visibly show any signs of hostility when he spotted it because he knew it too well. This doctor had a fondness for Umeki; it didn't take a genius to see that one at this point. An awkward silence came to the three adults and Umeki, seeming very nervous all of a sudden, had to break it.

"Anno" she spoke up "did you need something Sensei?"

"Oh right" Natsume nodded his head to his nurse, _his nurse_...Hayato didn't like how that sounded in his head, before offering her a clipboard that she quickly took "Honjo-San has been asking for you, I think he wants to call his son"

"_Again_? He called his son twice yesterday after he was admitted" Umeki whined

"I know I know but go see what he needs and check on how he's doing today, this his chart" Natsume instructed Umeki before offering Hayato an apologetic look "sorry to take her away from you like this"

"It alright" Hayato responded "I have to get going anyway" Umeki turned to looked at Hayato as he straighten himself up and stretched a bit "Uki-chan, call me okay? I don't want you walking when you're so tired"

"Mm" Umeki hummed nervously and nodded her head "I'll see you later?"

"Of course"

"...okay" Hayato watched her shuffle about for a moment before taking a couple of steps back and away from the two men "don't forget what I asked you to do okay?" and of course Hayato nodded waving a hand at her. She eyed the two men before her for a minute more before turning on her heel and heading down the hall leaving Hayato alone with this..._Natsume-sensei_.

The two of them exchanged polite nods as they stood in the hall just watching Umeki make her way farther and farther away from them glancing back once or twice before she disappeared round a corner and was gone.

"So" Natsume spoke up still offering Hayato a friendly air as if it wasn't obvious there was a big, electric pink elephant in the hall with them "You're Matsushima's boyfriend, I've heard a lot about you"

"I'm sure" Hayato nodded "any of them anything good?"

"As good as that stubborn woman can describe a person" the doctor chuckled out but of course Hayato didn't join him. He didn't want to seem like a jerk but Umeki was his girlfriend and he had every right to state his claim so any male bold enough would know to back off. Call him territorial, Hayato didn't care he'd been like that for three years and wasn't planning to ease up any time soon.

"These are yours aren't they?" the defensive male held up the bag to Natsume-sensei. The doctor glanced into the bag and nodded taking the back from him gratefully.

"Thank you"

"Don't mention it" Hayato shoved his hands into his pockets "And...If you don't mind I'd appreciate it if you contact me the next so I can take her home" a look was exchanged and Hayato knew Natsume understood the underlining warning: Hayato didn't want Umeki in the doctor's house again.

"I'll make sure to do that" Natsume nodded slightly.

"Perfect" Hayato nodded slight "well, I have to go to work. It was a pleasure meeting you" he told the doctor politely before turning and heading down the hall with a triumphant grin on his face.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere Kou was stepping out of his room yawning and rubbing his face and eyes trying to rid them of the sleep he just came from. Not bothering to fix his bed hair the boy shuffled down the hall. He pasted a wide open door and stopped backing up to glance in.<p>

Umemichiko, his grandmother, sat at her desk skimming through some papers as she spoke on the phone.

"Narita?" the elderly woman chuckled before sighing out her boredom "honestly you _never_ give me a challenge do you?" Kou snickered at his grandmother's remark.

The woman loved to be challenged when given a job and a lot of the time she complained that their family business was _far_ too easy for her. This particular client was their best one and the old woman often complained that he gave her work that was _"even lower than what one could consider child's play"_ but he was an old friend and he paid well.

"Everyone's heard of Narita, he's a con-artist" Kou's grandmother explained casually "he loans people money and makes them sign a contract, then he changes the amount the persons pays back sometimes to double the amount" Narita? Wasn't that the name the boss had mentioned to him over the phone last night? "He's got some thugs working for him though so tell your granddaughter to be careful Ne? They don't have a code of honor I'm sure" the woman looked up when she heard Kou shuffle his way into the room; they nodded to one another momentarily before the woman was back in her conversation and Kou was moving to his own separate desk in the room where his laptop sat. He typed down the information his grandmother had given her client and sent it out. The screen went blank for a moment before a loading screen appeared. As the boy waited for it to load he listened on to his grandmother talk.

"Pay?...I don't want money this time" Kou arched a brow and glance back at the woman, _Umemichiko_? Not want money as payment? Now _that_ was unheard of! She returned Kou's looked with a glared at him that held that familiar _'shut up, I know what I'm doing'_ look, Kou rolled his eyes at this. It was her client let her do what she wants. He turned back to his laptop and the conversation went on. "I'd like an exchange of information today" the woman bargained "I need information on a girl...yes a young woman who works with your granddaughter at my grandsons school...her name? I don't recall asking her for it but I'm sure you can figure that out...do your best, it's alright if you don't find anything if that's the case you can just pay me the usual...yes yes of course...goodbye" and with that she hung up the phone.

"If you wanted to know about my class nurse" Kou hummed from his seat as he now looked around his desk for his phone so he could call the boss and tell him about the mess Honjo has gotten himself into "you could have just _asked_ me"

"Now where is the fun in that Takeshi?" the old woman chuckled out "you young people, always wanting things to be easy"

"Don't start with _that_ lecture" Kou groaned out retrieving his phone finally and checking his messages "It's too early in the morning and I need to meet that Korean guy before I head to school"

"how are things with that man by the way?" his gran asked him now going back to whatever it was she had been doing before she was on the phone "not too much of a handful is he?"

"He's rude and annoying" Kou commented

"I know that" his gran replied calmly "but he's loaded and paying us a pretty penny to keep an eye on that girl for him"

"I don't know gran..." Kou muttered looking back at the woman with a concerned look "I feel like he's going to do something when he finds out"

"Then sick that blossom girl on him" The woman waved a hand dismissively.

"...Akai Hana?"

"Mm" the woman nodded never once looking up from her work "you're always leaking information on that site for fun anyway. Let the vigilante settle the score if he does anything"

"What if she doesn't answer?" this question made Kou's grandmother stop what she was doing. Slowly she turned her chair around to face the boy and offered him a grin.

"Takeshi" she mused staring at him from the edges of her reading glasses "You're an Informant broker and I'm sure she knows it. She'll answer..." the conversation was stalled by a loud beep from behind Kou, his gran's grin grew in size as she gazed behind him "...she always does" and with that she turned back to her own desk and Kou turned to his.

His screen displayed an animation of raining blossom petrels and two words.

**'Message received'**

He grinned finally dialing Yamato's number on his phone and standing up.

"Hey boss...it's me...the one and only. Wait doesn't hang up I have something important to discuss with you..."

"That boy" Umemichiko mused when he walked out of the room "Makes this family proud" she grinned to herself shifting through the many names and faces of people in the area working as nurses and doctors in hopes of finding the face of that young woman within them.

"So..." Kou returned to the doorway a few minutes later "want me to tell you her name?"

"Buzz off brat" the woman barked "let the real informant broker do her job"

"That will take hours" Kou whined

"That's how I like it" the stubborn woman rolled her eyes

"Can't I just give you one little hint?"

"_**OUT**_!" a thick binder flew across the room and Kou ducked as it slammed loudly against the hall wall. Such a _temper_, thank goodness that only affected the woman of the Kouno family. Umemichiko's bratty grandson laughed at his violent grandmother before his footsteps could be heard shuffling down the hall.

"Guess not" he remarked.

* * *

><p>When Honjo stepped out of the shop this morning Yuni was sure he didn't expect to see her waiting for her.<p>

"O-Ohayao" she stammered out when the boy stopped out and pulled down the cover over the front of the shop. Honjo looked up at Yuni with disbelief.

"Yuni-chan?" he addressed sounding as if he were dreaming "what are you doing here?" timidly the girl reached into her pocket and pulled out the money she had earned last night.

"Jun told Nana and I about your situation" she told him taking a couple of steps towards the older boy "It's not much, only 5,000 yen, but I hope that it helps" she held out her hands offering the money to Honjo. She expected him to be grateful and take the money eagerly but to her surprise he simply gazed down at the money and smiled.

"Keep it" he told her closing her fingers around the money and pushing her hands back to her "you worked hard for this money; I can't take that from you"

"But I-" she tried but Honjo shook his head

"Its okay" he told her flashing her a small smile "you should head to school or you'll be late. I have somewhere I need to go" Honjo turned away and walked down the empty street.

"I'll go with you" Yuni told him hesitating for a moment before shuffling after him until she walked beside him. Honjo frowned at this stopping just as the girl caught up with him.

"Yuni-chan" he sighed

"You're going to return that money you borrowed right?" Yuni questioned curiously "Yamato-senpai told me you borrowed some money last night..." Yuni watched Honjo's expression closely, he frowned and before his eyes could betray him he looked away ruffling his hair as he did. "I'll come too" she told him stepping closer to the boy.

"So will we!" Chirped the very familiar voice of Nana from behind them. The two glanced back to see the gang standing there casually.

"You guys..."

"This guy you borrowed from, Narita, I heard from Kou this morning that he's bad news" Yamato informed his friend keeping his hands shoved into his pockets. That was enough to strengthen Yuni's resolve to accompany Honjo; she turned back to the boy with fierce determination in his eyes.

"You shouldn't go there on your own" she told him firmly "We're going with you"

It was decided right then and there that everyone was going along and there was nothing Honjo could do that would change any of their minds. Actually he seemed kind of happy that he had so many people ready to have his back. So without any more delay the group set out for the location of Narita's office area thanks to a helpful tip from Kou.

Before Yuni knew it she was standing beside Nana in what seemed to be a garage/office type building. The only reliable source of light was the desk lamp before her and the bright rays of sun that poured in from the wide garage doors, other than that the place was poorly lit. There was a loud slam of the desk where the man, Narita, sat.

"I've decide I'm not going to borrow" Honjo told him "I'm going to earn the money on my own so I'm giving this back...thank you for loaning the money anyway" the Akadou boy was short and to the point with his words and soon after saying them Yuni felt a tug from Nana and a mutter telling her to come along. She nodded turning away from the desk ready to leave.

"Is this a joke?" the question came out as a mutter and it came from that desk, Narita must have said that "You owe me 500,000 yen, you signed so yourself"

"Nani?"

"500,000 yen?" Yuni repeated in deep shock before a scowl came to her face "you conman" Narita chuckled at the comment. There was ruffle of papers.

"He signed a contract" He informed her "it's just business"

"That's wrong" Honjo snarled "there was no amount when I signed that!"

"That's ridiculous!" Kyona snarled out "come on Honjo, you don't have to pay for that"

"Let's get out of here" Yamato added and with that the group turned once again and tried to leave like they had a moment ago.

"I can't let you do that" Narita's voice came again and suddenly Yuni felt Nana gripping her arm. She tensed up suddenly feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand up, something bad was happening.

"Nana" Yuni muttered to her friend nervously "what's going on?"

"...nothing good" Kyona responded. After she told Yuni this Narita gave the command and noise quickly followed. Yuni yelped as she was grabbed and yanked backwards. She could hear the others yelling as well, everyone was being separated!

"Hold still little girl" the guy holding her snarled slamming Yuni down onto the desk and gripped her hands in an attempt to keep her there. Yuni snarled in response, fortunately for Yuni she was a very flexible girl. Despite the odd angle she easily maneuvered her leg and ended up kicked the guy clear against the side of his head knocking him clean out. As he released Yuni and dropped to the floor one of his buddies approached.

"You bitch!"

"Yuni!" Kyona screamed out struggling against the guy holding onto her but he had an arm wrapped about her neck and her wrist twist behind her back at a painful angle. All Kyona could do was watch as this jerk curled his fist tight and delivered a painful looking punch to Yuni's face. The girl spun from the force and dropped against the desk hard, she didn't move after that. "Yuni!" Kyona shrieked out hoping her words would reach her friend but Yuni didn't move at all, did that asshole knock her out cold? "Let me go!" she barked at her captor "Yuni!"

Seeing what Yamato just saw, seeing Yuni being hit like she was a man twice that guy's size, ignited a fury within the boy. With a sudden splurge of energy Yamato broke out of his captors grip and charged the son of a bitch that hit Yuni. He tried but he didn't get far, the guy dodged his punch and countered gripping Yamato by his head and slamming it down against the desk hard.

"Yamato!"

"Stop it!"

For a while Yamato saw spots of colorful lights and a dizzying sensation enveloped him. He stopped fighting just so he could regain his senses and when he did he found his face inches from Yuni's.

"Yuni" he grunted; weight was being pushed down on him, he was being pinned down but that didn't matter to him at the moment, there was an unconscious girl lying before him. As chaos still echo around them Yamato focused on her. "Yuni come on...Yun Lee!" a groan answered him. Slowly Yuni seemed to regain consciousness and open her eyes, beautiful hazel orbs opened wide and stared at Yamato granting him the ability to release the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Who's there?" Yuni muttered out even though their faces were so close and he was looking right at him "Who...who is this?" geez that punch really did a number on her.

"It's me" Yamato told her

"...Yamato-senpai?"

"Yea" Yamato nodded "are you okay?" Yuni slowly let her eyes close but muttered out a yes to Yamato's relief.

"It's time you learned that the worlds not so easy" Narita's voice earned Kyona's attention now; she looked his way as she kicked and thrash about trying to get loose. Honjo had been dragged away from the protection of the group and now Narita's thugs were taking turns beating the daylights out of him. "I'll make you pay the whole amount"

"I'm not paying you anything" Honjo spat at the older male. Narita chuckled at this shrugging his shoulders.

"Then I'll simply make your parents pay"

"Leave my parents out of this-" Honjo grunted in pain when one of the thugs kneed him in the guts. He gave in to the paid and dropped to his knees. Narita approached him with a wooden sword in hand.

"One way or another" he told the boy "You're going to pay the whole amount!" and he raised his weapon high ready to swing it down upon poor Honjo but just before he could a loud rumble echoed through the area. Struggling stopped and heads turned in the direction of the noise, the big doors of the garage suddenly burst open and like a haunting demon a large black bike swerved into the building. Kyona gasped at the rider.

It was her again! Akai Hana!

Skidding to a total stop the black bike left skid marks across the concrete. Its rider straightened up from her leaned position and fixed her red eyes on Narita.

"Don't touch him" she spoke so calmly but the tone that came from that mask was so dark it gave Kyona goose bumps.

"And just who are you?" Narita questioned lowering the sword in his hand. He watched as Akai Hana kicked out the stand on her bike and swung a leg over the side so she stood with her hands on her hips.

"I go by many names these days" she replied with a light sigh, her eyes scanned the room taking in the details of it and the people within "but my most popular name appears to be Akai Hana"

"Akai Hana?" Narita repeated with a slight chuckle that his thugs mirrored but it didn't seem to bother her at all.

"Let them go"

"I can't do that" Narita told her "this one owes me 500,000 yen and tried to glide by with only paying 50,000"

"That's not true!" Honjo yelled out "I only borrowed 50,000!"

"You seem to have confused me with someone who cared for your reason" Akai Hana informed the man shoving her hands into the pockets of that long, white trench coat she always wore. She slowly walked forward, her high pony tail bounce with her steps and the two blonde streaks that ran up the back of her head and along her brown hair almost seem to flash. "I'll repeat myself one last time" she told Narita as she brushed past him. The next action was too fast to follow but the ending result couldn't be missed, a loud yell of pain echoed around everyone. One of the men holding Honjo released him as his other arm was twisted behind his back, Akai Hana kicked him so he was on his knees and pressed her foot along his spine a loud cracking sound quickly followed this action. The students cringed at the sound but Akai Hana didn't flinch, she turned her red eyes back to Narita in a fierce glare "Let them go" she demanded in a stern voice.

"..." Narita scuffed "Take her out" he commanded, Akai Hana curved a brow at the command.

Within minutes Kyona felt the pressure on herself disappear and she was released. She pushed herself up and watched with wide eyes as the whole gang moved with confident smirks to surround the woman.

"Nana, are you okay?" Ren grunt from beside her, she nodded her heard.

"Ren..." she muttered softly "that's Akai Hana..." the girl looked at her boyfriend only to see him nod "How did she know about this?"

"I don't know..." Ren replied, a soft groan drifted to Kyona's ears and then she remembered!

"Yuni!" she pushed off the crate she had been slammed down on and ran over to the desk where Yamato had her friend turned onto her back and was looming over her. "Yuni" she breathed going on the other side of her "is she okay?"

"She said she is" Yamato replied "she's probably just dizzy"

"I'm fine" Yuni spoke up and Kyona looked down at her and gasped. All along the girls left cheekbone and jaw was a deep purple bruise. Kyona hissed at the very thought of being hit like that.

"Look what he did to you..." Kyona muttered

"I'm fine" Yuni repeated herself and with another groan she sat up "Honjo-senpai...where is he? Is he okay?" she questioned stumbling to her feet with Kyona's help. While Kyona had run to check on Yuni, Ren and the others had gone to Honjo now abandoned on the garage floor.

Meanwhile Akai Hana was tearing those jerks a new one. They tried coming at her one at a time but she easily pushes them back without releasing the poor guy whose arm she probably broke. Then they charged in pairs and like an expert one would see in a karate movie she ducked and dodged attacks twisting her victim's arms every which-way she went. With each move the man screamed out in greater pain and even louder cracks, snaps and pop came from his arm. By the time Kyona and Yamato had gotten Yuni down to Honjo the large lay sprawled about the ground. Akai Hana scuffed and finally releases her first victim, he dropped to the ground in pain and his arm dropped lifeless.

"Pathetic" the woman remarked turning her attention to Narita now "so...are you going to attack me too or will you be smart?" Narita didn't answer her; he gripped the sword in his hands and charged her. Kyona watched with wide eyes when the two of them were mere inches from one another. Narita swung down in hopes that he could slam the weapon down on the woman's head but Aka Hana was smarter, she was faster. She crouched low and lunged at the man's stomach delivering a well calculated punch to his stomach knocking the wind out of him and brought him down with ease.

"What on earth..." Akai Hana turned away from the fallen man towards the doors she had broken down and so did the others. Yamaguchi stood there with eyes wide in shock at what she saw. She looked from Narita to his fallen thugs to Akai Hana "what happen here?"

"Don't yell at them too much sensei" Akai Hana straightened up shoving her hands into her pockets "they were just returning the money that they borrowed and ran into a couple of complications"

"And who are you?" Yamaguchi asked stepping into the room. Akai Hana chuckled lightly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Nobody" she answered quietly and was the move, she brushed past Yamaguchi but the teacher wouldn't let her get any farther than that. She gripped her arm tightly.

"Wait" she said looking at the retreating woman "did you do all of this?" the question caused a grin to curve Akai Hana's lips and again she chuckled softly. The teens watching stiffened, Akai Hana was only know for showing up, attacking and leaving immediately after with nothing but her battered victims and a warning that if whatever unlawful deed they did was repeated she would be back. They didn't know if she attacked people who tried to stop her and it looked like Yamaguchi would be one of those people. Akai Hana touched the teachers hand gentle and pulled herself free.

"Your students are good kids" she told the teacher rather than answer the question with its obvious answer. Yamaguchi watched with wide eyes as the woman released her hand and continued to walk until she made it to her bike. "I'm sure you know the deal Narita" the male grunted when Akai Hana addressed him "If I catch wind of you being shady again I'll be back...and you won't like my second visit" with that said the supposed demon reeves her bike engine and sped off.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?"<p>

Honjo broke out of his train of thought when this voice suddenly spoke to him. Yuni appeared before him and slowly kneeled to the level he was sitting in with a wet handkerchief in hand. He flinched from the slight sting that came from the contact of the fabric on his bloodied skin and it made Yuni hesitated for a moment before muttering her apologies and cleaning on.

"You were really brave back there" the girl informed him in a gentle voice as she lightly dabbed at Honjo's cuts. At the moment it was just the two of them sitting here; the others were with Yankumi sorting out that mess Akai Hana had left in Narita's office Under Yuni's praise Honjo was sure he was blushing.

"It was nothing" he muttered bashfully but Yuni offered him a small smile and shook her head.

"You could have really gotten hurt back there senpai" she said to him "But you kept strong. I heard you ya'know, you kept yelling 'I didn't borrow that amount!' and 'I'm not paying that price!' You're really god guy senpai" There was no way that statement was right, if he was really a good guy he wouldn't have let Yuni come along and if she had come along then… Yuni stopped what she was doing as Honjo reached out and gently ran a finger over the left side of the girl's pretty face, her fair skin all along that side had turned a nasty purple color and the others had explained that she had been punched for fighting back so in other words this was all his fault.

"Yuni-chan" Honjo spoke softly "I'm really sorry"

"…" Yuni offered a sweet smile in return "It doesn't hurt that much anymore really" she told him dismissively but he could see the slight wince when he touch the darkened skin "That's what I get for trying to be tough like Nana" and with that she chuckled nervously in an attempt to hide the pain that was so pathetic even Honjo could see it clearly, but he let it go because obviously she didn't want him to worry about it.

"Ne…Yuni-chan"

"Mm?" Yuni hummed going back to cleaning him up. Honjo took in a deep breath and tried to compose himself, the guys weren't around to go and interrupt him and he didn't know if he'd have another moment alone with Yuni again anytime soon. As of recent he had noticed that Yamato had somehow been deemed Yuni's designated babysitter and that only meant Honjo had to move fast, it was now or never.

"…look" he started with a light sigh "I'm not very smart compared to other guys and I get into a whole lot of trouble…well you already know that much" Yuni nodded to this and motioned for him to go on "I'm not really making a better case for myself so I'm just going to come out and say it. Yuni-chan, I think you're really pretty and really nice. I really like you a lot and I've been really nervous about asking you this but here goes…will you go out with me?" There was a long pause after the question was asked and Yuni stopped what she was doing again turning her bright eyes from Honjo's face to his eyes.

He tried to avoid looking into them out of sheer lack of nerves. He knew he didn't have much of a chance; he wasn't romantic like Nana said Yuni's type was and he sure as heck wasn't a super smart kid from some super elite private school like her supposed last boyfriend but it was at least worth a try asking her. The long pause was enough to tell Honjo that she was going to say no but as the Akadou boy chanced himself a look at her face he didn't see a frown or a look of disgust, she was…_smiling_.

"You….you think I'm pretty?" she questioned, Honjo nodded and Yuni's smile grew in size "Arigatou Senpai…but… Gomen" the boy sighed at this, he knew it "If only this were a different time, I would definitely say yes but…"

"But?"

"…but I like someone else"

* * *

><p>Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap!<p>

Stumbling about the halls in her flat shoes Umeki was curing herself into a deep panic. She trailed after Natsume-sensei like a puppy in deep trouble and considering the situation and how very…angry Sensei's steps sounded Umeki was a puppy in big, _big_ trouble.

"I-I'm really sorry sensei" she squeaked out nervously as they rounded another corner in a hurry and kept moving "I swear I only stepped away for a few minutes and when I came back he…"

"Really it's okay Matsushima" Natsume replied over his shoulder briefly as he kept walking "I'm not surprised that things eventually came to this"

"B-But" Umeki tried on again "If I had been more attentive this would never have happen" she yelped and came to a quick stop almost running into the doctor in the process when he suddenly came to a stop before the open door of the room they had been rushing towards. It was the room of the hospitals most recent patient Honjo-san and it was vacant of its occupant. Natsume-sensei sighed loudly when he saw this and this made Umeki wince "Sensei I really am sorry about this-"

"Matsushima" Natsume-sensei interrupted her turning to her and placed a hand atop her flustered head and stopping whatever words she had been about to say "…Umeki" he addressed her with her first name "Really, It's okay. This is my fault, I've had you working here all night and day even though I know you came in not feeling your best" The co-workers locked eyes and Natsume offered Umeki a sweet smile "Really it's okay" Umeki quieted down and with a sigh accepted her sensei's words "now…where would Honjo-san go?"

"I'll call Yamaguchi-sensei and have her tell Honjo-kun" Umeki informed Natsume "He'll probably know where his father would go.

And so Umeki called Yankumi and told her what had happen.

Apparently Honjo-kun didn't even have to think about where his old man would go and after giving it some thought Umeki realized how obvious it was. Where else would that determined old man go but back to his beloved tofu shop and right back to working as hard as he could. Yankumi called Umeki back shortly after she had informed the teacher of the man's escape and rely that they had found him and that he planned to return to the hospital for good after he got some things done at the shop with the help of 3D. Umeki, relieved, told this to Natsume and he was just as relived but quickly forced his head nurse to go home claiming that she needed to rest or she would end up a patient as well.

Reluctantly she listened.

Umeki sighed when she stepped into her house and leaned against the front door pushing it shut. She couldn't say that what Natsume had said was a total lie; she had gone to work completely hung over and with an injured ankle. Instead of resting she spent all night watching over a stubborn Honjo-san when she should have been off her ankle and recovering from all that damn liquor she drank before. Right now her eyelids felt so very heavy and her ankle was actually starting to really hurt her so all she wanted to do now was curl up on the nearest soft surface and go to sleep. Not having enough energy to climb the steps to her room Umeki slipped off her shoes and shuffled into the living to find a big surprise.

"Hayato" Umeki blinked in surprise and Hayato looked away from the TV when he heard her speak "Wh….what are you doing here?" she questioned "shouldn't you be at work?"

"My boss said I was too distracted" Hayato shrugged "sent me home for the day saying I was working too hard and I needed to rest" Umeki couldn't help but snort at this explanation, looked like she wasn't the only one who needed a break. "Ne" Hayato shuffled in his seat so he was turned away from the TV and facing Umeki in the doorway "I want to ride my bike today but it's not outside" he explained "do you know where it is?"

"You sent it to that shop for a maintenance check" Umeki informed her ever so forgetful boyfriend not bothered at all by his dumbfounded expression when she told him that fact.

"I did?" he questioned and Umeki nodded her head

"You need to keep better track of your stuff Hayato" Umeki remarked to the boy chuckling slightly as she crossed her arms and shifted her weight off her bad ankle.

"I guess I do" Hayato chuckled out shaking his head slightly "so…Natsume-sensei finally sent you home huh?"

"Honjo-san escaped the hospital while I was supposed to be watching him…Sensei said it was his fault for making be work when I wasn't feeling my best and with an injured ankle. He sent me home to rest"

"Well what are you waiting for" Hayato looked at her strangely and when he got a confused look from Umeki he rolled his eyes and motioned to the couch in which he sat on "Come here" and of course Umeki did no such thing. She chewed on her lip nervously at the very thought of joining her boyfriend knowing what she knew happen, or what could have happen considering she didn't know for sure, and act like nothing was wrong. She knew Hayato could sense that something was wrong and that it definitely had something to do with sensei so why was he being so…welcoming? Umeki couldn't wrap her head around it. When she had no signs of moving Hayato sighed and reached out gripping her wrist and pulled her towards him until Umeki found herself seated on the couch with her feet on Hayato's lap. She knew what he was going to do, but why? He must know, she could see it in his face before at the hospital so why?

"Hayato" Umeki complained "I'm tired"

"I know" Hayato answered

"I don't feel like climbing the steps to go to my room"

"I'll carry you"

"You're really going to try to get my in a good mood while I'm like this?" Umeki curved a brow at Hayato; he wouldn't really try that would he? Sure, he liked to push his luck with his silly little tricks and seduce Umeki but he always knew the boundaries and this was one of them. Hayato didn't say anything at first, he simply applied pressure to a spot by her ankle and a bolt of pleasurable sensations ran up Umeki's leg, she couldn't help but groan at the contact. Hayato raised his gaze to look at Umeki and smirked.

"I'm not trying to get you in a good mood" he told her "I'm trying to make you feel better" and with that look Hayato conveyed something to Umeki whether he knew he had or not: He knew that something had gone on, there was no doubting that but for whatever reason he didn't care. He applied pressure again and again Umeki groaned leaning her head back against the couch.

"That feels so good" she sighed

"I know" he chuckled


	20. Chapter 19: Yuni and Umeki's

**A/N:** Hello everyone so veeeery sorry that I've been god for probably around two weeks. I kind of had a block on how I wanted this chapter to go so I tried to step back and do some other stuff and wait for it to come to me (as any of you who read my other fanfictions might have noticed) but I'm back now so…. gomenasai! Honto gomenasai!

Anyhow again reminding everyone that I do have a Tumblr account and a formspring and I also have put up a Fictionpress account and 9once I have enough time to get around to it) I'll be writing a story called "The words" which is part 1 of a prequel to Sukeban. So in other words, for all you Umeki's fans out there you might want to check that one out because it's basically all about Umeki and her life before Sukeban happen but again I've been pretty busy with other stuff so the only thing up at the moment is the intro to it but I still would recommend checking it out! :3 my Tumblr account too! I've been having a lot of fun there, you can see some of my more…stupider sides and read up stories on my awkward turtle moments, I just put one up today actually.

Lastly I'd like to make a shout out to the girl who made me cry this week when she sent me a banner for Nevermind rules of Kyona and Ren. She did a really great job on it and I kid you not I cried about it for about three hours after she did so thank you so very very _very_ much Ami-chan! You are the best! I'm going to put that banner up on my bio with the others. It you don't see it now it should be up by tomorrow.

Moving on! Reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Wo-notice:<strong> okay so I have just recovered from my laugh attack and am returning from my trip to the floor after reading your review. That is not nice at all to call Ryu a girl (I say this while I'm still laughing my ass off)…no matter how funny it was. You think Natsume is slimy? Hmmm I didn't intend that to happen, I kinda think he's a good guy in the drama I guess I didn't get that across here did I? ^.^;;;

**It's Ami-chan:** welcome back! Glad to see that you enjoyed the chapters so far. If I can say honestly some things start to unravel from here on and I swear some of this tuff will probably shock you so be ready!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19:<strong> Yuni and Umeki's frustrating day: The past is the past is the past

* * *

><p>Yuni stood beside her two friends, Kyona and Seiji-senpai, staring down at the item in her hands. Seiji-senpai stared at it curiously while the two girls stared in disgust.<p>

"This is far too much purple" Nana remarked after a long moment of silence, Yuni slowly nodded her head.

"I don't think purple is my favorite color anymore..." she muttered under her breath.

"What are you going to do with it?" Seiji questioned shoving his hands in his pockets "someone obviously paid a lot of money for that"

"Really?" Nana arched a brow at Seiji "you think those are real?"

"Definitely" the male nodded "cheap knock offs don't come close to looking that real" the comment only made Yuni grimace at the item in her hands.

"I don't want it" Yuni remarked instantly offering it to Nana "you take it"

"No way" Nana took a step back and held her hands out before her "I'll destroy it, that or my dad will think I stole it from some store..."

"Then you take it senpai" Yuni turned to Seiji now who leaned his face back to keep it from touching his face "Give it to your girlfriend or something"

"I don't have a girlfriend" the boy remarked

"Gee" Nana muttered "I wonder why?" of course this was all sarcasm and Nana received a glare because of it.

"Besides how manly would I look carrying that around?" Seiji remarked shaking his head. Yuni groaned looking down at the item.

"What am I going to do with it?" she whined

"Keep it" Seiji suggested

"I don't want it" Yuni complained on completely ignoring the older boy's suggestion to keep the horrid thing, in fact she held it at full arms lengths away from herself as if it were contaminated.

"Burn it" Nana suggested

"You think it would burn?" Yuni gave her friend a curious look "It's real after all"

"You could always keep it" Seiji suggested again.

"Most of it will" Nana replied ignoring Seiji once again as she examined it closely "I don't know about rest of it though...if we make the fire hot enough the metal will melt"

"..." Yuni blinked at her friend "Why do you sound so familiar with this?"

"Look" Seiji huffed earning the girls attention "just keep it!" he repeated himself for the third time.

"No way!" both girls barked back.

"This guy can't take a hint! This is the fifth present so far this week" Nana complained crossing her arms.

"Well Yun Lee-chan has thrown all the other ones out, if this were a guy he'd probably give up by now" Seiji voiced crossing his arms as well. Yuni remained quiet tilting her head to the side still staring at it.

"You think maybe its Maiyuri Hisa trying to scare her?" Nana suggested.

The three teens looked behind them at the gate of Momo academy, as if cued the bully of a senior was making her way towards the gates right now. Her face was marred with cuts and bruises and a black eye the size of a cantaloupe from the fight she had started not too long ago. As she past them she locked eyes with Yuni before scuffing and walking away as fast as she could go. Yuni scuffed as well turning her eyes back to the item in her hands.

"Do you think she would do that?" Seiji questioned earning a slight snort from Nana.

"Without a doubt"

"The better question is" Yuni spoke up "do you think she's smart enough to scheme something like this?" after all Yuni had made it very clear that these...surprises left an unpleasant taste in her mouth, that's why she always threw them away. The girls lips pursed into a thin line as she tilted her head again and kept staring "I don't want it" she repeated.

'Just what is 'it'?' One might ask. Well, today's 'it' took the form of a pale purple Teddy bear with a deep purple bow attached to its ear. Around its neck was the most breath taking necklace with purple gems and shimmering silver. It had a note tied to it that read 'To my queen. This bear holds my heart, this bear needs a home. Please give this bear a home, let my heart call you its home.' and it had been inside Yuni's locker this afternoon when she was getting ready to leave school with Nana. Any girl would have loved to be romanced constantly like this, but Yuni found it distasteful. She'd thrown out all the other gifts discovered in her locker this past week and would have done the same today but this bracelet was just so glamorous she didn't know what to do with it!

"It...It is a cute bear though" Yuni hummed but Nana pulled a face.

"I swear if I have to see the color purple on anymore gifts it will be too soon" she commented and Yuni couldn't help but agree. This admirer, whoever they were, seems to be basing their gifts on the fact that Yuni's favorite color was purple. They addressed her as 'My Queen' in all their notes and always asked for her affection, Yuni however was offering no such things.

"What are you going to do with it Yun Lee-chan?" Seiji asked but the girl didn't have an answer for him. She frowned deeply.

"Nana-chaaaan!" a voice yelled in the distance and the three teens looked up.

"Guess that's my cue to get out of here" Seiji sighed as Akadou's 3D made their way towards them. With a brief wave the older boy made his way down the path ignoring glares from the boys and began his walk home.

"I guess I'm keeping it for now..." Yuni sighed slowing holding it close to her person.

"Cheer up Yuni" Nana patted her on the back "hey I know! Give it Kaza-kun's Aneki! She'd love it!"

"Y-you think?"

"Hai!" Nana nodded before skipping ahead of her to meet the boys halfway "Ne Kaza-kun!" Yuni slowly followed staring at the bear and its note...she couldn't help but think back to the last time someone had mention the title queen when talking about her...

_"You know you just have a way about you Park-chan. You're elegant and noble looking...like a queen!"_

Yuni frowned...she liked the idea of burning the bracelet and bear.

* * *

><p>It was amusing what she was seeing, honestly it was, no matter which way one looked at it.<p>

Leaning against the door frame of the large ballroom, Umeki crossed her arms over her crest and bit down on her bottom lip trying to keep from laughing at what was happening before. Her good friend and one time classmate, a male known for his silence as much as he was known for his fighting skills, the pillar of strength in someone of Umeki's darker moments…was stumbling about like a giant with two left feet.

"Who would have known" the nurse muttered to herself lowly "Odagiri Ryu can do almost everything but dance…" at the end of her sentence a small snort and quiet chuckle followed.

That's right, Odagiri Ryu looked like a bumbling troll as she tried to keep up with the tempo of the classical music that was playing in the room. All the other people around him and his partner were having no such problems, actually most of them gave Ryu annoyed glares when he bumped into them. Finally his partner could take no more, gently she pushed away from him and took a step back. Umeki watched as he offered his partner an apologetic look but she shook her head in a fluff of short black hair. She made some motions with her hands and Ryu nodded slowly in response placing his hands on the petite girls hips and stepping one slowly as she seemingly lead him through each step through the gesture she was presenting him with her hands. With her guidance Ryu seemed to be getting it that is until he looked up and locked eyes with Umeki.

Can anyone else say busted?

Umeki grinned a tiny bit and waved lightly at her friend even as his face turned a visible shade of red. The girl he danced with tipped her head at him but then looked over her shoulder in Umeki's direction. As it would turn out Ryu's dance partner was the young girl Umeki's had been acquainted to as Xiao. Her large eyes locked onto Umeki's in a stare that sent a shudder down the nurses spin. When Xiao looked at Umeki, something in her eyes gave off a look of distaste. Even when Ryu released her and leaned toward the young girl's ear to whisper something she didn't look away nor did this feeling of hate leave her. Whatever Ryu had whispered to her she nodded too and stepped out of the male's way allowing him to leave her side and make his way towards his friend. Behind him, Xiao watched him go before turning away and disappearing in the room full of dancing couples.

"So" Umeki mused no longer fighting the giggle coming to her "hoping to expand into the art of dance?"

"Shut up" Ryu snarled at the woman making her giggle even more than before

"As your good friend Ryu" she snickered reaching out and patting him on the shoulder "This isn't the path for you"

"Knock it off" Ryo snarled again, Umeki squealed ducking away from a punch that was probably harmless "What do you want?" aw she got him all grumpy now.

"I'm sorry" Umeki pouted stupidly at Ryu "Did I hurt your feelings Ryu-kun? Shame on me!" she exclaimed slapping her own wrist and continuing to pout "bad Uki-chan bad!" Ryu rolled his eye grumbling under his breath as Umeki continued to giggling and tease but all things aside time to get back to what she had come here for. Slowly her smile faded and she gained a serious look "Seriously though…" Ryu lost his look of annoyance when he saw the troubled look on her face "I need to talk to you…" Ryu frowned slightly shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket and turning away from Umeki.

"Does this have anything to do with that doctor guy?"

"Doctor Gu-"Umeki pulled a face "Hayato's been talking to you about that?" she should have guessed as much, Hayato and Ryu had been close long before either of them had been close to Umeki so of course Hayato would go running to Ryu to complain if something was going on. Ryu nodded confirming the woman's suspicions "Well? What did he say?"

"He was worried that you might be messing around with that doctor your working with" he answered her with a shrug "He said that you stayed over the guy's house a few days ago and you came home wearing his clothes." Ah shit, Umeki tried not curse at the realization that Hayato had figured that much out. Even though she was able to keep from swearing loudly her face did drain of color even as Ryu looked at her boredly "I told him that he didn't have anything to worry about though…" Ryu frowned even more when Umeki shuffled about nervously and looked away from him "…he _does_ have nothing to worry about…doesn't he?"

"…."

"Umeki you _didn't_"

"…I'll have to get back to you on that one"

"Umeki"

"Wait, hear me out!" Umeki gripped Ryu's shoulders just as he tried to turn away from her with a loud sigh and a very tired look on his face. "Chotto, Ryu let me explain it first" It took him a minute but he did heed her request turning back to Umeki

"I'm listening" he stated in the kind of 'this better be good' look on his face.

"It's gonna be a rather long…confusing story can we get out of here?"

* * *

><p>She was carrying a teddy bear today.<p>

How weird is that? Was Yamato the only one who thought it was weird? With his chin resting in the palm of his hand the Akadou boy gave a look around to his friends sitting around the large table, all addressed Yuni happily but none drew attention to that purple toy on her lap that she held so tightly. She had her head hung most of the time but she did raise it once to take in the boys sitting about her all laughing happily and joking around without a care in the world. Yea, it looked like besides Yuni herself Yamato was the only one who thought that it was weird. Yuni lowered her gaze again and clenched the plush toy to her even more than before and remained as quiet as she could be swimming deep in her own thoughts.

"Ne Yon-kun!" Kura chirped happily from the far off end of the table "This place is great! And the service here is fantastic! How did you find a place like this?" the teens sitting around the large stopped feasting on their food and looked in Yuni's direction but more specifically beside here where her little brother sat joining them for today activities. Yon didn't have cram school today so he had more or less invited himself to join his big sister and her friends not that she really seemed to mind. The boy grinned cheerfully under Kura's praise.

"I found it one day when I was walking home with Noona" the boy explained

"Eh?" the words of her little brother pulled a confused look from Yuni, she turned her attention to her brother "Really? When was that?"

"You don't remember Noona?" Yon replied "It was that night that we went bowling! We walked past it on the way home!"

"…A-A-ah…Mm! I-I remember now" Yuni nodded giving her bottom lip a gentle nip that by luck Yamato caught sight of. Was she lying? Geez this girl was weird. Either way Yamato had to agree with Kura earlier statement; this place had really good service. If they called for a waiter or waitress one would be at the table before one of them could get their hand fully raised, their glasses never became empty, the food was so hot when it was given to them the group could only guess that it had come hot off the stove and if that didn't make this whole thing sweet enough they were eating for free! Seriously! When they had come wandering into the shop with curious eye and empty bellies the owners of the shop seated them at the largest table they had. When they asked what the cheapest dishes they had were the overly cheery host and hostess that there was a special today, students ate for free.

Now that would be enough to shut Yamato up and she would have but he couldn't help but notice that when other students enter and were seated his table was being treated like royalty compared to them and when they left they left payment on the table. Students ate free huh?

"so what's with the bear Yuni-chan?" Ichi asked, he sat to the right of Yon and so was the closet of the Akadou boys to her. Yuni flinched under the question "is it your birthday or something?"

"Anno...d-don't you think I'd be making a big scene if it was Yuni's birthday?" Nana interrupted

"Noona's been getting gifts from someone for weeks now" Yon answered slurping away at his bowl of Ramen with a joyful look to his face.

"Gifts?"

"Is that from the guy you like?"

Yuni frowned and shook her head staring down at it on her lap. Ren and Yamato exchanged looks when they saw this, why did she look so upset? Usually girls are all squeals and swooning when given gifts like that.

"Ne, do any of you guys have a sister who might like this?" Yuni asked holding up the purple bear for them to look at "I don't want it"

"Eh?" Kura exclaimed eyeing the bear "but it's so nice!...are those real jewels?"

"I don't like secret admirers" Yuni explained "I've been throwing out all of his gifts all week but he just doesn't seem to be taking the hint"

"Why don't you just keep it" Yamato suggested

"I don't want it" Yuni answered sharply lowering her gaze.

"But that's a really nice looking necklace" Ren tried to back Yamato up. He was right, it was a nice looking necklace and if it was real who knows how much this guy spent getting it for her. She could at least be grateful and take the damn thing.

"Don't be a spoiled brat"

"Yamato" Kyona snapped

"I'm not being a spoiled brat" Yuni replied "why should I keep something I don't want? I don't like this secret admirer and I want him to understand that"

"That necklace looks expensive" Yamato couldn't help but glare at the girl, why was she being such a brat about it? Didn't girls like gifts like this? Either way an awkward silence befell the table as Yuni decided not to listen to his words.

"Well?" Yamato looked up as a woman approached the table. She wore a fresh apron over her uniform and her hair was pulled back it was looked like a hasty ponytail, this was the wife of the shop owner and the hostess "How is everything? Good I hope!" she chirped trying to sound happy but it was obvious from this distance that she was straining herself being so cheerful. She was actually really nervous, something she made obvious to Yamato by continuously rubbing her hands and…glanced down the table? Yamato followed her gaze, was she looking at Yon and Yuni?

"It's great!" Kami cheered, Honjo nodded in agreement beside him.

"Good, good…A-Anno young miss…" The hostess's voice lost some of it volume when she said this, from her seat beside Yuni Kyona nudged the girl and wordlessly motioned to the woman. Yuni looked up, her hazel eyes caused a slight shudder to run down the hostess "you've barely touched your food, is it alright"

"Its fine" Yuni replied distantly

"Really" the woman pressed on "if it's cold or anything just let me know, I'll take it right back to the kitchen"

"Really, its fine" Yuni repeated herself

"I took too long to get your dish to you! For that I am terribly sorry!" the hostess rambled on unaware that the table had suddenly grown very quiet. She must not have felt it but everyone else did, there was a dark air suddenly floating about the table. "You see one of our best employees was suddenly offered a better job with more pay then we could every dream of offering him. He quit just last week so we're shorthanded and-"

"I said the damn food is _fine_!" Yuni's chair screeched on the floor as she shot up her seat and slammed her hands down on the table. The hostess flinched under the sudden volume and harshness of Yuni's voice. Yuni sent the woman a harsh glare, Hazel eyes smoldering into that tale sign that she was beyond annoyed and that a scarier Yuni was speaking. This Yuni Yamato knew as Frigid the bitch. "Do you think I would still be sitting here if I had a complaint about your low class food?"

"I-I" The woman was a shaking mess in her spot "I'm so sorry!"

"Yuni-chan" Ichi tugged at the girls sleeve eyeing her nervously "Come on, calm down it's not that big of a deal" But now that Frigid was out of her cage she showed no signs of wanting to go back just yet. She yanked herself free from Ichi's grip and swung hard smacking the boys hand away for good measure.

"Don't touch me" she hissed venomously at the boy "and don't interrupt me! Now _you_" dark Olive eyes locked on the hostess who again flinched "If every problem in the world could be solves with 'I'm sorry' there would be no reason for police!"

"Yuni" Kyona stood up now sensing the oncoming destruction everyone else seemed to be sensing as well "Yuni, stop it"

"Y-Yes You're right…"

"I know I'm right" Yuni remarked sneering smugly and calming down as she did "you can leave now" Kyona pushed Yuni down into her seat muttering soothing words to her to try to settle her down. The hostess stayed rooted to the spot as if she wasn't actually sure if she should really leave or not "…Yah!" the woman jumped when Yuni yelled this out "are you deaf? _Go_!"

"Oi!" yet another voice boomed through the restaurant and surprisingly enough it didn't belong to the fuming Korean sitting at the table.

"H-Hisa" the hostess stammered turning away from the table sharply to stop the fuming teen that had suddenly came charging to their table "Hisa no" the woman wrapped an arm around the teenage girl.

"Hisa?" Yamato repeated staring just as stunned as his classmates at this sudden development, was this the same Hisa that had been tormenting Yuni for the past few weeks? Judging by the ugly looking black eye she was sporting Yamato had to guess that the answer was a yes. She didn't look very pleased either. With a harsh yank Hisa pulled herself from the woman's grip and slammed a hand down on the table glaring hard at Yuni and Kyona.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you some manners?" the older girl snarled "my parents have been slaving away in the kitchen giving you and your little posy the best food this shop can offer treat them with some respect!" Yuni didn't miss a beat

"Oh?" she tipped her head to the side "is _this_ your family's restaurant?"

"Don't mess around with me" Hisa growled at the Korean, her knuckles cracked loudly as she gripped her hands into tight fist "You damn well know that this is my parent's restaurant! That's why you're here isn't it? To sit back and watch us run ourselves to the ground because of _you_!"

"Hisa _please_" Hisa's mother whimpered out gripping her daughters arm but Hisa shook herself free once again still fixing Yuni with a glare. Next, Hisa was rounding the large table on the war path for Yuni, no one moved to stop her they were all too stunned to do anything staying rooted to their spots with owl like eyes.

"Oi! Oi!" Kyona yelped tensing up after she was roughly shoved away from her friend and Yuni was yanked out of her seat by the front of her shirt. "What do you think you're doing? Let her go!"

"Shut up Taguchi" Hisa snarled "or you're next"

"Let go of my Noona!" Yon was the first of the males about the table to move jumping up from his seat and wrapping his arms around one of Hisa's trying to pull her away from Yuni

"Get off little _freak_" Hisa shoved the boy into the table.

"Oi!" Kura shot out of his seat "calm down will you?"

"How many times do I have to tell you people to _shut the hell up_!" Hisa yelled sending everyone at the table a glare "This is between the Korean and me"

"Its okay" the tense air was cut by this voice and like a sudden snow storm the shop went so cold even Yamato couldn't help but visibly shudder before turning his attention from Hisa to the girl she was threatening and current owner of such a cold voice: Yuni. It was like he was looking at that video those girls had recorded on their phone from the neat folding of her hands in front of her to the odd tilt of her head to the side, Frigid had arrived and she didn't look pleased. "Kyona" Yuni spoke never once letting her gaze stray from Hisa "Take Yon outside please"

"Eh?"

"But Noona-"

"Park Yong Sook" Yuni snapped at her brother silencing any form of protest he may have prepared "listen to Noona and go outside, _now_" her voice was so calm and leveled, how could anyone possibly not obey the command. Nervously Yon took Nana's hand and the Momo girl lead him out of the shop "The rest of you can go as well" Yuni added as he left "I will be outside shortly"

No one bothered to protest in fear that those cold eyes would tear them a new one and so, with Yamato taking up the rear of the group, the boys piled out of the shop.

"What the heck was that?" Honjo gaped aloud when the last of them had stepped outside and into the night air

"Yun Lee" Nana answered "…that was the tiger mama…that was…"

* * *

><p>"Park Yun Lee"<p>

Yuni sneered at the senior who dared to utter her name. Today was proving to be putting Yuni in a very foul mood, and it was all that stupid bears fault. Shifting her gaze away from Maiyuri Hisa Yuni looked back at the table she had just been sitting at. The stupid purple bear was resting on the table surface with its jewelry around its neck and its _stupid_ bow, it represented a dark place for Yuni and having it so close to her for so long at slowly but surely been pissing her off, she needed this and now that Yon and the others were outside she could.

"Look at me" His shook Yuni hard and the girls gaze returned to her

"Do you need to tell me something?"

"You're damn right I do" Hisa snarled out "that was some nice homework you did last time, but I've been doing some homework of my own" Yuni arched a brow at the senior who now was grinning smugly at her as if she had accomplished something great.

"Did you?" Yuni questioned and then smiled slightly clapping her hands "Congratulations, you know how to read! Now I don't have to worry about your bleak looking future so much"

"Keep joking around" Hisa hissed tightening her grip on Yuni's shirt and pulling her cloths so her face was close to Yuni's "You won't be able to laugh much more"

"Could you let go of my shirt?" Yuni questioned casually "you're hands are filthy"

"I know who you are Park Yun Lee" Hisa spoke trying her best to ignore the insult thrown at her but her face was getting redder with rage getting even deeper in shade when Yuni gave her a familiar bored expression. Telling Yuni that she knew who she was wasn't going to pose much of a threat to the girl, really who _didn't_ know who Park Yun Lee was. Yuni rolled her eyes at the threat, if she was smart all she had to do was pick up the nearest- "I know what happen at your last school too" that was when she got Yuni's attention, the junior frowned

"My last school?" Yuni repeated staring at the girl hard, what was she talking about?

"Not so smug now are we?" Hisa remarked earning a snarl from Yuni "There are a lot of rumors about you Yun Lee, about you and your past schools and your family. You were involved in a big scandal before you came to Japan weren't you?" oh Yuni was seeing red now.

"That was four years ago" She snarled reaching up and gripping Hisa's shirt like Hisa gripped hers "and if I were you I'd _keep_ it there"

"What are you going to do?" Hisa taunted "make us loose more of our employees? Call the health department again?"

"How about I wipe you off the map?"

"_Eh_?"

"You heard me" Yuni smirked seeing slight fear reflect in the older girl's eyes. Hisa loosened her grip and Yuni shook herself free glaring dangerously at Hisa "You think its bad now?" she sneered "Ha! This isn't even me _warmed up_, if you know me like you claim you do you should know that"

"Why you-"

"Hisa enough" Hisa mother seemed to finally find her voice gripping her stunned daughters arm and pulling her away from Yuni stepping between the two school girls "Please forgive my daughter! She didn't mean any harm" the woman begged

"…" Yuni stared at the bowing woman but offered no comfort, instead she turned away from the two coldly "I've been to the place your old worker is cooking at now" Yuni told the two with venom in her words "his food…is _sublime_"

"You little-"

"Hisa!"

"Who do you think you are huh?" Hisa yelled as her mother tried her best to hold the teen back. Yuni walked calmly to the entrance of the shop before stopping and looking back with a long whip of her amber hair.

"I'm Park Yun Lee" was her reply before she turned back around and walked out of the shop.

* * *

><p>Umeki sighed as she finally stepped into her house and closed the door behind her. She just wanted to go straight her room and crawl under the sheets after what went down with Ryu.<p>

They had left that building where Xiao stayed and rode Ryu's bike to the nearest park. It was at this park that Umeki told her tale of over drinking and memory loss, she explained to Ryu how she had woken up in the doctors apartment with no memory as to how she got there and how the male had been acting strange around her the next day. Then there was the fact that Hayato more or less knew. It was safe to say that her long time good friend was _royally_ pissed at her even after she explained to him everything. In reality there was a huge chance that nothing happen the night Umeki stayed at Sensei's apartment, she had no real recollection of what had happen so for all she knew there was nothing to worry about but that wasn't how Ryu saw it. He didn't say what he thought about the whole situation but it was obvious that the whole thing didn't please him one way or another because instead of offering the nurse a way to fix things he complained about being a couples counselor for Umeki and Hayato and told Umeki to "Fix your own stupid mess" before leaving. Umeki's thoughts on this reaction, that she was totally screwed.

"Forget my life" the young nurse grumbled to herself dropping her bag and kicking her shoes off, was there a rock somewhere nearby that she could slip under.

"Is that you Umeki?" Hayato's voice called from somewhere in the house

"Mm" Umeki replied following the sound of his voice, was he in the kitchen? Ah hell. Quickly the nurse rushed towards the sound of her boyfriend's voice fearing that he was destroying the kitchen like he and the rest of his friends had three years back but when she moved from the hall to the dining room the young woman stopped.

The table was polished until it shinned, candles were lit, and two dishes across from one another were set neatly.

"Hayato" Umeki choked out staring wide eyed at the display "H-Hayato"

"Ah I see you've noticed" Hayato appeared in the doorway between the kitchen and the dining room smirking at Umeki "Go sit down for a while foods almost done"

"F-Food?" Umeki arched a brow "you've been _cooking_?"

"The kitchen is still in one piece don't worry"

"What is all of this?" Umeki turned her gaze from Hayato back to the table trying her best not sigh and rubbed her face in epic stress. Could today get any stranger…or worse for that matter?

"A nice dinner for you and me" Hayato answered her question "I had been talking to Ryu on the phone earlier tonight and he suggested that I do it" Hayato explained and so things reached the worse level that they could possibly reach at this point. She would kill Ryu when she saw him again. "He said that it would be a good opportunity for us to sit down and talk about…stuff" Umeki blanched at the way Hayato had said…stuff. Again she stood corrected. "You don't mind do you?"

"…M-Mm" Umeki awkwardly shook her head "it's okay, I would have just ordered take out if you hadn't"

"Great" Hayato grinned before turning around and disappearing into the kitchen allowing Umeki to finally drop her cheerful expression and collapse at the dinner table like a lifeless doll.

"Forget my life" the woman muttered yet again. What was Ryu thinking? Fix her own stupid problem? How the hell could she do that if he went around butting in like this? Umeki swore she would kill him; she'd do it nice and slow too… the vibrating of a cell phone on the wooden table pulled Umeki from her fantasies of torturing Ryu to death and drew her eyes to the machine, it was Hayato's.

"Hayato, your phone is ringing"

"I'm kind of busy, can you answer it"

"Yea sure" she muttered pushing herself up and flipped the phone open "hello?"

"…Hello?...anno this is Yabuki Hayato's phone right?" a timid voice spoke on the other end and the sound of it made Umeki's eye shoot as wide as they possibly could, this was a woman's voice! Now that Umeki thought about other women…she distinctively remembered seeing her ever so faithful boyfriend coming out of a host club laughing and all cheerful. She also remembered the guy he had walked out with saying that all the woman wanted to serve him _every time_ he went there, and Ryu is glaring at Umeki for something she wasn't even sure she had done while his best friend is getting calls from others girls on his cell phone! Umeki didn't have a contact number of a male Hayato _didn't_ know! What about Hayato that no good little…

"Yes this is his phone" Umeki tried to keep a growl from coming to her when she answered

"May I speak to him please?"

"He's busy at the moment" Umeki replied quickly "can I leave a message?"

"Anno if you would" the female on the other end "could you tell him I've gotten a call from that hostess club next to that place called Sweet Castle again" the name perked Umeki's interest even more. Sweet castle…that was the host club Umeki had been in the night she saw Hayato, so it was host club he had been walking out of "It appears that my brother is there again and gone and gotten himself drunk again. If Yabuki-kun is there could you please tell him I asked if he could go down there and bring my brother home please and tell him I'm sorry for the inconvenience it may cause" the young female explained the situation unknowingly casting a wave of guilt to rush over Umeki….was that what he had been doing there that night?

"M-Mm I'll tell him right away" Umeki stammered out

"Oh really? Arigatou gozaimasu!" the woman thanked her before hanging up the phone. Umeki slowly flipped Hayato's phone shut as well.

"…Forget my life…"

* * *

><p>The day following such an eventful night is usually expected to be much calmer.<p>

It's almost like the end of an epic battle when the dust settles and all who are alive are left to survey the damage and count the number of defeated. This would also be the point when one could calm from whatever hype they were in before and reflect on the actions they took and the words they said deciding if apologies needed to be made or pride was to be taken. Again, this is what normal followed after the events that took place last not but that wasn't today.

Today Kyona was running and she was running hard. Blood ran from a large gash in the side of her eyebrow and her blazer was ripping at the seams. Even in her current state, looking like she had just escaped a brutal ambush, the Momo junior pushed on breathing and panting hard ignoring her limbs that screamed and cried for her to stop running. She was almost there, she couldn't stop now! She had to get there as soon as possible! She just had to!

When the gates of the school caught her sight Kyona felt a pang of relief and she pushed on even harder. She thundered down the halls until she finally found the messy hallway she knew so well and the familiar sounds of an unruly classroom.

"Okay!" she heard Yamaguchi's voice yelling over the noise "can anyone answer this equation?" no one replied nor did they quiet down.

Tired and run absolutely ragged from all her hard running Kyona threw the sliding door to the classroom open as hard as she could before dropping to her knees. All noise within stopped with her noisy entrance.

"Nana-chan?" Ren's voice came seconds after the silence

"Kyona!" Jun's voice followed "Kyona what are you doing here? W-what happen to you?"

"There's no time…to explain" Kyona panted, she raise her head gazing at the startled faces of Akadou's 3D with a look of utter distress. "You have to help! Please you have to help me quickly!"

"Taguchi-chan" Yamaguchi was kneeling beside the now sobbing Kyona within minutes "what's wrong? What's happen?"

"It's Yuni!" Kyona panted "she…she's been _kidnapped_!"


	21. Chapter 20: The great weakness

**A/N:** okay I'm going to make this short cause I've made you guys wait long enough for this chapter (I apologize for tormenting you like that ^.^;;; ) Anyway I wanted to let everyone know that Both Myself and fellow writer It's Amy-chan are making a page were we take request for banners for peoples fanfictions and such. The page is still under construction but if you guys want a banner to put up on your bio for your stories you can and stop there when it's up and running and we'll hock ya up kay?

**It's Amy-Chan:** I know I'm so mean aren't I ^.^;; Gomen Gomen I just couldn't resist making it a cliffhanger.

**Wonotice:** Hehe you think Yuni's scary when she's mad . Wait until you see Kyona mad now that was scary for me to write.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20:<strong> The great Weakness of Park Yun Lee

* * *

><p>On the morning that it happen Yuni was facing the very peek of her anger and terror.<p>

All Kyona and Nao could do was watch with weary eyes when it started by the lockers. Though Yuni had her back to them they could only guess the terror that was painted on her face. The lockers, not just hers but _everyone's_, were cover with note after note after _**note**_ all taunting Yuni with the same messages and testing her very sanity.

'_Love me Yun Lee'_

'_Accept my love my queen'_

'_I will love you forever Yun Lee'_

'_Accept me Yun Lee'_

'_Yun Lee is my queen'_

'_Long life to my queen'_

"Yuni…" Kyona muttered softly watching the girl tremble in her place, there were just so many notes! She couldn't even find the door of her locker! Her fingers trembled and the very sight before her made her sick to her stomach. The organ lurched and almost instantly Yuni covered her mouth with one hand to keep any sort of bile from rising to her mouth and out onto the floor and pressed the other against her stomach, her body jerked forward with the hurling sensation.

"Y-Yuni!" Nao yelped hurrying to the girl's side as she dropped to her knees keeping a firm grip over her mouth and shut her eyes tight. No, this couldn't be happening! This just couldn't be happening! Her stomach heaved against her again but still she tried her best to fight it back hand latched to her mouth and watery eyes glued shut. Behind her closed eyes memories played in flashes.

_That hand reaching out brushing her hair out of her face before rubbing its thumb against her cheek. "Yea, I'm sure of it" the person spoke "You definitely have the face of a noble queen" that trusting smile that he always gave her._

_The whispers of other students when he spoke to her outside of class: "Did you hear that, he calls her queenie. He's been calling her that for a while now right? That's kind of strange don't you think?"_

_The muttering of her other classmates as she slid the door open to the classroom only to find her desk littered with lavenders and other purple flowers for the third time this week._

No, _NO_! This would not happen! She wouldn't let it! Opening her tearing eyes Yuni sent the note littered locker a fiery glare and with an uncharacteristic, animalistic scream Nao stumbled away from her and she lunged at the metallic box and began clawing at the paper wildly.

"Yuni!" Kyona yelped running forwards with eyes as wide as Yuni's crazy eyes. The Korean yanked and pulled and clawed until her nails began to chip and break from being slammed so hard against the metal but still she didn't stop. She wouldn't be a victim, not again, not _EVER_! She kept tearing and tearing even as Kyona yelled for her to stop she ignored her friend until the girl gripped her wrist and yanked her hands behind her back. A crowd began gathering as Yuni hollered in protest pulling against her friend as hard as she could. She wanted them gone! She would rip them all to shreds and she'd shove them so far up her admirers-

"Let me go!" Yuni shrieked raising a leg to kick the lockers as hard as she could, the metal shuddered under the force. It took her a few shakes but she got herself free from Kyona and pushed the girl away from her. Kyona didn't try to stop her this time as she charges the lockers and began ripping and tearing again until she could find her locker door. She would deal with the notes later, now she had something even _worse_ to deal with and that was evident when flower peddles burst forth from her locker door along with yet _another_ note. Yuni snatched it up from the ground and looked it over, she read what it said and crumbled it up and chucked it to the ground before storming off.

"Y-Yuni!" Nao whimpered scrambling to her feet "Yuni wait!" the girl ran after her friend leaving Kyona to pick up the crumbled paper and read it for herself.

'_Follow the flower pedals'_

"Flower pedals?" what did that mea-…Kyona glanced down at the floor "…oh" she muttered when she saw the violet pedals that left a trail along the floor in the direction Yuni had stormed off to. This…this couldn't be good…

Yuni threw the classroom door open with a loud slam still following the flower trail that lead right to her desk and a scene she didn't want to see. There were already girls crowding about her desk gazing curiously at what rest atop it. A slender glass vase filled with beautiful orchids and her gym cloths folded neatly beside them with yet another note! These notes! Yuni was tired of them!

"Yuni-chan" one of the girl turned to her and smiled oblivious to just how crazed Yuni's expression was. The other girls noticed though and when they saw the look they collectively frowned muttering softly to one another as Yuni slowly made her way to her desk "Look! Your secret admirer was here again!" the girl speaking pointed watching with excited eye for the girl's reaction to what she considered romantic. Yuni took one look at the note and the vase before screams of surprise and terror filled the room as the glass item became air born quickly smashing to the ground and shattering loudly.

"Yuni" Kyona and Nao appeared in the doorway as Yuni began reaching a staggering peek to her anger. She threw the note away not even bothering to read it and chucked her gym clothes with them. It wasn't until the girl gripped the edges of her desk and tried to yank the object up that Kyona sprung into action again running to the girl and pressing down on the desk keeping it in place despite Yuni's attempts to yank it up and throw it. "Yuni _calm down_!"

"No!" Yuni shrieked still trying to lift her desk "I can't calm down! I _won't_! This can't happen! It _can't_!" Yuni caved sinking to her knees with a shudder, Kyona gazed down at her sullenly, and all knowingly "It can't happen again! It _shouldn't_!" Yuni exclaimed, she raised her head to look at Kyona desperately "He's gone right? He's gone and he _isn't_ coming back?"

"Yuni..." Kyona sighed

"That's what they said" Yuni spoke up "That's what the officers _said_, Nana what should I do?"

What should she do? Kyona glanced around them at the many girls staring and sighed yet again. She offered her friend a hand, she took it without much thought allowing Kyona to pull her to her feet. Poor Yuni, she was in no shape to put up with being in school _anyone_ could see that.

"Let's start with getting you home" Kyona finally answered the girl wrapping an arm around Yuni's shoulder and ushering her out of the room without any form of protest "you need some well deserved rest"

"...Okay" Yuni nodded submissively

"Nao-chan" Kyona addressed her as the two of them past her "tell the teacher Yuni wasn't feeling well so I walked her home"

"Alright" Nao nodded sending Yuni a sympathetic gaze but Yuni looked away from it. She hated being offered that kind of sympathy especially by someone who didn't understand the situation.

The pair moved from the second floor of the school to the first floor and after Kyona was able to clear out most of the notes stuck to the lockers the friends made their way to the gates of the school.

It was while they were a few feet away from the gate that it happen.

Both girls had been so absorbed in their thoughts that neither noticed as a gang of guys slowly but surely surrounding them until one of them blocked their path. Yuni eyed them wearily, even _she_ knew that something wasn't right. These guys, though they dressed differently, all had something yellow on their person whether it be their shirt, a hat or a bandana around their necks. It was like a uniform, this was a gang.

"You" spoke the lone one blocking the girl's path. He nodded his head to the two of them "One of you Park Yun Lee?"

"What's it to _you_?" Kyona hissed pulling Yuni towards her defensively trying to keep her guarded from all around. Her actions and words only earned her chuckles from the surrounding men, Kyona scowled.

"Well you see" the leader chuckled on digging his hands into his pockets "we've been given strict orders to...'escort' a Park Yun Lee somewhere" as he explained this he began circling them like a wolf on its prey.

"To where?" Kyona snarled out still keeping a shaking Yuni close, with every step he took she moved Yuni in the opposite direction until they circled one another. Kyona looked around them, they were completely outnumbered and with Kyona being the only one with some fighting skills there was no way they could make it out of here.

"You're Park Yun Lee I assume?"

"Shove it" Kyona growled pulling Yuni even closer earning even more chuckles despite the harsh glare she was sending all of them.

"That's not her" one of the guys muttered, all heads turned to him and Kyona's eyes grew wide. What was that he was holding? Both teens tensed up as he approached them holding something up as if comparing, he looked between Kyona and Yuni before nodding his head in Yuni's direction "it's this pretty little flower here"

"Get her" that was all it took for the rest of them to charge the two girls and drag them apart before they could even scream in protest. Kyona, being much stronger than they expected, easily shook her captures off. She slugged one in the gut when he attempted to grab her and made a dash for Yuni who was being dragged away.

"Nana!" the poor girl yelled trying to pull her arms free but the thug with his arms strongly wound about her kept hers at her sides. He dragged her kicking and screaming to their boss who grunted in annoyance at her frantic act. He stood before her and motioned for one of his guys to hurry up, Yuni followed his glares and went wide eyed at what she saw: a brown bottle pouring clear liquid into the airbag of a breathing mask, she had a feeling that was for her. Yuni screamed even louder than before kicking her legs furiously as she did.

"Sorry, pretty, _really_ this is nothing personal" the leader remarked to her when the task was complete and the mask was being handed off to him "But this was asked of me so I gotta do it. If I wasn't already taken I'd snatch you up in a second and show you a _real_ good time" oh how Yuni fixed him with a disgusted glare, he smirked at her gripping the back her head with his free hand and pressing the mask against her face with the other "Now I need you to take a nap for a little while" a nap? Yuni's eyes grew in size as a sudden heaviness washed over her with no warning. Chloroform. She couldn't fight it, she realized what the gas was too late and not long after the mask was in its place did the girl's eyes roll into her head and she fell into darkness going utterly limp.

"Yuni!" Kyona screeched from where she now found herself pinned to the concrete. Yuni was unresponsive, her head lulled back and she offered no resistance when the leader took her from his friend and scoop her up into his arms. Kyona tried to get up but screamed in absolute agony when a knee rammed itself full force into her back.

"We've got what we came here for" the guy remarked calmly "Let's go"

"What about her?" Kyona winced as the jerk with his knee so harshly dug into her back gripped her hair and yanked her head so it was raised. With her head now off the concrete, Kyona had room to spit out blood from her mouth. The leader looked her over and then shrugged.

"You did a good job" he told them turning away "do what you want with her, just make it quick"

What?

Oh the sickening grins sent her way when they were given the okay. Kyona snarled in response to the looks, she dared them to even _think_ about it! Their boss smirked at them before casting a dark gaze to Yuni unconscious in his arms.

"The warehouse by the harbor, remember to be there by nine o'clock" he told them turning away slowly "we'll need some extra muscle in case this whole plan goes to hell"

"Right!" and that was the last Kyona saw of Yuni. She was yanked off the ground by her blazer and dragged to the nearest tunnel under the unlucky choice of her attackers. Kyona made short work of them and took off as fast as she could possibly go to Akadou for help.

* * *

><p>On the morning that it happen Yamato had arrived to class utterly frustrated with how things had gone the day before. Yuni's sudden mood swings and change in attitude dampened the evening especially after she took her brother and left for home almost as soon as she came out of the shop. No one wanted to hang out after that and so everyone went their own ways. Ren, Nana, and Jun were going the same way as Yamato was so he decided to complain to them about Yuni's bitchy behavior.<p>

Yamato zoned out of the classroom and tracked back to last night and the conversation he had with Jun, Nana and Ren.

_"I'm not saying what she did was right" Ren remarked in response to Yamato constantly calling Yuni a brat and a bitch and all other insults in between "I just mean she probably had a good reason for being upset, that's all"_

_"That wasn't upset" Jun commented shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked "that is a little something I'd like to call PMS"_

_"Then that Hisa chick must be PMSing too because they're both a couple of brats" Yamato grumbled, his night was ruined because of that damn girl so he had a right to be moody about it._

_"Hasn't Hisa been the one bullying Yuni-chan?" Ren asked still trying his best to keep Jun and Yamato from forming a negative opinion of the girl. Ren glanced down at his girlfriend walking beside him quietly for once "Didn't you say that Hisa has been harassing Yuni-chan for about a month now, Nana?"_

_"...it's...it's...you guys don't understand" Nana sighed out, the three boys turned to face her as she suddenly stopped walking. A sullen look came to usually cheerful girls face and she sighed again "Yuni wasn't acting that way because of Maiyuri"_

_"She wasn't?" Jun arched a brow "that's what it looked like to me"_

_"It has nothing to do with Maiyuri" Nana shook her head, one could tell by the look in her eyes that she was conflicted in whether she should speak on or not but the former quickly won "The thing is...back when Yuni first started school here during her first year at Aoikin Yuni she...she was...Yuni had a stalker" Yamato frowned slightly at this, she had a stalker once? Well he could see why, she may be a bitch sometimes but she was still pretty, but that still didn't explain why she was acting like such a brat before._

_"She was stalked?" Jun repeated in disbelief, his sister nodded her head._

_"We didn't know who it was, they would send her expensive jewelries and perfumes and leave her notes in her desk and notebooks all in her favorite color purple" Nana explained on hinting to that Teddy bear Yuni had wanted to get rid of so badly "It started small like that but then...I don't know the guy somehow concluded in his head that he and Yuni were a very intimate couple. Sometimes Yuni's gym clothes would go missing and then appear later with notes saying she'd left them at his house and he had washed them for her. He'd break into school at night and fill her desk with lavenders, he even went so far as to mail pictures he had taken of her saying he wanted to show her the beauty he saw from her. He liked to call her Queenie as a pet name"_

_"That bear she had today" Yamato spoke up curiously "Did this same guy get that for her?"_

_"We don't know" Nana shook her head "But when this first happen it put Yuni in really bad shape" the red hued girl frowned even deeper than before when she said this "she lost a lot of weight and stopped eating. When she did eat she often couldn't hold it down. Having someone doing this to her again really upsets her" ah so she wasn't being that way because of Maiyuri Hisa, she had just been that way before hand and Maiyuri and her family shop was just an outlet for her frustration. The three boys exchanged looks while Nana's gazed fell to her shoes and she shook slightly "It can't be the same guy, he was taken away. It __**shouldn't**__ be him but it's just like him...and...and that's what scares Yuni" Yamato tried not to show his concern when Nana looked his way "if this guy is like the first one...I-if he __**is**__ the first one then Yuni could be I danger, he could hurt her and that's what scares her. She can't even.." Nana paused again biting down on her lip "...being out when it's dark like this..." that comment struck a chord with Yamato_

_"That's why?" he spoke up stopping Nana from speaking on "that's why she doesn't go out after its dark on her own?" because she was traumatized by a stalker. It made sense and Nana's lack of a response only seemed to verify his guess._

So Yuni was the victim of not an admirer but a stalker and her second one at that. If that didn't force the Akadou boy to have at least some concern for the bitchy girl having Nana sudden burst into the classroom the next day and announce that the very same girl had been kidnapped definitely did.

After her dramatic entrance Kango-shi was beckoned from the faculty room and began tending to the injured girl. She tried not to flinch under the rubbing alcohol pressed against her open wounds and the nurse tried her best to be gentle when she tended to her. Yamato, like the rest of 3D, sat about the two of them with tense faces. Nana had told them the story, Yuni was somewhere out there unconscious having god knows what done to her possibly being violated by god knows who!

"Who do you think it was?" Kura spoke up watching Kango-shi at work "That secret admirer of hers?"

"Nana-chan" Ren took a seat beside the girl "Do you remember what they looked like? The guys who took Yuni I mean" Kango-shi lowered the cotton ball in her hand allowing Nana to sit back just a bit. Those brown eyes of hers became downcast, like often did when Nana was recalling something, and she assaulted her bottom lip with her teeth.

"They all wore yellow" she stated at first ridges forming on her brow as her eyebrows furrowed. "There were so many of them, it all happen so fast I didn't really have enough time to take in too many details" the observation easily devastated Nana, her eyes glistened with newly forming tears that quickly threatened to fall. "I'm sorry" Yankumi, who'd sat this whole time beside Kango-shi with a stone face, shook her head.

"It's alright Taguchi-chan" she assured the young girl "that's good, at least we know that it was a group that took her and it's easier to spot a group compared to individuals" the math teacher gently patted Nana's shoulder "is there anything else you remember? A meeting spot perhaps, did they mention where to meet up after they..." the woman didn't dare allow herself to think of what those bastards planned to do to this young girl let alone speak it.

"A warehouse" Nana answered "by a harbor, he said to be at a warehouse by a harbor by nine for some sort of trade off"

"This sounds like some crazy, western, action movie with kidnappers a ransom" Kami muttered out and as true as his comment was, for it did sound like the only reason for Yuni's kidnapping was to trade her for something else, it was hardly appropriate and it made Nana blanch just to think about. Yamato elbowed his comrade swiftly sending him a glare when they made eye contact.

"Either way" it was Ichi who spoke this time "we're wasting time just sitting around like this"

"You're right" Ren jumped up to his feet anger etched into his face as he spoke with a growl "what are we just standing here for! We've gotta find Yuni-chan!"

"Yea!" bellowed the rest if 3D but moment they did Yankumi stood up still holding her stoic expression

"No" her firm voice overpowered them all

"Huh?"

"What the hell are you saying?" Kura barked standing up and harshly shoving a desk out of his way "we can't just sit here while Yuni-chan is out there somewhere!"

"Yes you will" Kango-shi stood up as well and sighed "this sounds very serious, a gang of thugs kidnapping a teenage girl could mean anything. We don't know what to expect from then, it's safer if you all stay here"

"But-"

"We'll take care of it" Yankumi spoke with a stern voice, spinning on her heel the dorky math teacher made her way towards the classroom door "Matsushima"

"Hai" the nurse was quick to follow her leaving Nana and all of 3D to sit aggravated in the classroom. They couldn't just run off and say they'd take care of this! They couldn't just leave 3D out of this and they especially couldn't leave Nana out of this. Yuni was her best friend, it was bad enough the girl felt guilty for not being able to stop the kidnapping but to make her stay put and not help in the rescue was just cruel.

"like hell I'm going to sit back and do nothing" Yamato finally broke the silence, heads turned his way as he cracked his knuckles "Nana-chan" Nana perked turning her full focus on him "is there any chance that this was Yuni's stalker that did this?"

"No" Yuni shook her head "If they're the same guy or just a copycat this wouldn't be his style, he likes to be hands on with his word" that was a disturbing revelation but he would deal with that another time.

"Does Yuni have enemies?" Yamato asked on moving down the list of possible people that would want to kidnap the girl. Nana curved a brow in response and then her eyes gazed downward in thought.

"That would most likely be-" Nana paused, her focused face gave way to realization, did she remember something?

"What?" Yamato fixed her with the same curious gaze that the rest of his classmates did. Nana's eyes grew wide

"Yellow..." she muttered lowly "a Yellow gang...a...yellow gang"

"Yellow gang?" Ren mused from beside her

"You mean like that yellow gang we had that run in with a while back?" Jun mused recalling Yamato's short fit of rage that snowballed into the confrontation with that street gang and eventually pave the way to the unity of 3D. Now that Yamato thought about, that gang did wear a lot of yellow... "What was that gangs name anyway?" the Taguchi male asked aloud

"The Golden Hawks are the only gang in the area known to wear yellow" Kou muttered from his seat never once lifting his gaze from that Korean language book his was reading.

"Golden Hawks" Nana repeated turning to the informant boy who nodded his head.

"Yup, I'm pretty sure that's the gang you're talking about" he answered, Golden Hawks...now that Yamato thought about it that title did sound familiar... Things were starting to piece together. "Actually" Kou remarked "If my information it right" and it always is "the leader of that gang not only has a hang out by one of the harbors but he also has a girlfriend in your school Nana-chan...A senior I think" that was all they needed to hear, Nana's face became stone like and looks of understanding were exchanged between Ren, Jun and Yamato. They knew who this girl was and the realization had obviously unleashed a rage in Nana. Her usually adorable bubbly face had lost all joy, instead it held rage...pure, white hot fury. In a deep scowl of a voice the small girl snarled out the name of person everyone seem to understand was the culprit behind all of this.

"Maiyuri Hisa..."

* * *

><p><em>As midday came on the day that it happen Yuni weakly clung to consciousness only waking just enough to be barely aware of her surrounds. She was in a car...no not just a car it was far too spacious to be a normal car, a van perhaps. Yuni couldn't move, her body felt so heavy and whenever she moved her head her vision swirled and she became dizzy. Her limbs felt so stiff but when she tried to stretch them they stayed strictly beside one another, in her haze Yuni could only recognize the feeling of ropes tightly binding her wrist together behind her back and her legs in place by her ankles. They weren't moving, she couldn't hear the sounds of an engine running or wheels against the road bellow, where was she?<em>

_"Ouch!" a deep voice yelled just outside the van "hold the little brats legs dammit! I thought you said you could handle him!"_

_"I can!" whoever the first person spoke to replied "but I gotta cover his mouth too you know, he'll start screaming"_

_"I can't believe you can't handle one bratty little kid" That voice, that one belonged to the leader of the gang that had taken her from Nana, Yuni stiffened up as his deep voice echoed through the van he was in here with her but in her current state Yuni could tell where he was._

_"Just open the door so I can tie the brat up!" the one handling to child snarled, at his command the side door to the van slid open and the child was thrown in with a slight grunt. "Now kid" the guy who had thrown him growled "there's no need for me to break your little arms and legs right? Make this easy on yourself and let me tie you up"_

_"you know we can't do that" the boss remarked "if our lovely queen back here finds out it will only give us more trouble than it's worth" he must have been gesturing to het because there was a shuffling sound coming from where the child had been throw as he most likely turned to look at her._

_"Noona!" the child's voice yelled out and the sound of it sent a bolt of panic through Yuni's barely functioning body. With all the strength she could muster Yuni forced her eyes wide open and her vision to clear up. Yon was crawling over to her yelling for her but one of these thugs quickly yanked him back to the other side of the van "Noona!"_

_"Yon!" Yuni slurred trying to push herself up but only accomplished rolling about like a clumsy drunk, damn these drugs! What the hell was Yon doing here? "Y-Yong Sook!" the girl struggled to say but again it came out as a slur and made her sound both heavily sedated and extremely drunk._

_"Well well" The leader's deep voice was coming closer "sleeping beauty is awake"_

_"Don't touch her!" Yon snarled fiercely as Yuni felt someone lift her so she was leaning against them. She stared at her little brothers enraged face while the object of his rage brushed hair from her face, she was too weak to fight back. "What did you do to her!"_

_"You're not really in the position to be asking questions here" the male replied with smirk in his voice as he began petting Yuni like she was some sort of animal "okay kid I'm going to make this very easy for you, you have two options at this point: one, you can let my friend here tie you up and shut the hell up or Two..." Yuni felt her hair being tugged back and her head tipped back with it offering no resistance, cold steel touched her neck "you put up a fight and 'Noona' here gets hurt. The choice is yours little man"_

_"Yong Sook..." Yuni moaned out, as the minutes ticked on she could feel her head clearing up little by little "Yong Sook don't listen to him...do...do exactly what Noona taught you... Run...run-" Yuni halted her words with a squeak when she felt the metal against her neck press even harder than before._

_"That's enough out of you" her captor cooed out before holding out his free hand "I think you should rest a little more, you must be tired" rest more? What did he mean? "Pass me the mask" the order added size to Yuni's Hazel orbs, no! No! The plastic was pressed against her face even as she squirmed about weakly in an attempt to fight back. She was seeing spots, her head was swirling, she couldn't stay awake._

_"N-Noona!" Yuni heard her brother yell before darkness welcomed her back into its embrace._

* * *

><p>Screams of pain and agony were all they had been hearing for the past ten minutes but really none of them dared to step in and say or do anything to stop what they were witness. Of course 3D hadn't listened to Yankumi's order for them to stay at the school, now that they had a lead they weren't going to sit back and do nothing. They ran to Momo academy to look for Maiyuri Hisa only to find that she wasn't there, so what did an enraged Nana do to make up for that? She went for the next best thing: the seniors group of friends.<p>

Two minutes, it took Nana a matter of two minutes to get six girls, six seniors twice her height, to the roof of the school and lined up. They were all crouched down balancing on the balls of their feet and anguishing every second of it. Kou, who had oddly enough tagged along while the rest of 3D looked elsewhere for Maiyuri, explained that what Nana had them doing was a form of torture called 'stress positions' this one in particular cause immense pain on ones legs and if the position was prolongs and weight was added on the victim back it could result in destruction of the muscles in the legs. This explanation brought a shiver to some spines for the tactic was certainly living up to its description and these girls certainly looked to be in extreme pain after staying like this for so long.

"Someone should stop her..." Yamato announced after forcing himself so watch this torture for those long ten minutes.

"J-Jun" Ren stammered out nudging the boy forward with his shoulder "You go tell her"

"Why do _I_ have to do it?" Jun whispered harshly glaring at Ren "She's _your_ girlfriend!" and this would probably be the only time he would openly admit to that but Ren had an easy enough reply.

"She's _your_ sister" he spoke and went on to nod his head towards the girl whose very aura swirled with purple malice. No one could blame the two boys who normally were at each other's throats to be by Nana's side now fighting just to stay away from her. No one said it but the air was stuffy with the fear that if one of them approached Nana wrong she'd have them kneeling with her schoolmates in seconds. However something had to be done even if only to prevent the seventeen year old from coming up with more inventive methods of torture should she not get her answer.

The only problem was...who would approach her?

Eventually someone was decided on and that someone was Kura. He was shaking at the knee when he approached the pacing Nana.

"A-anno..." he whimpered out when he was close enough "N-N-Nana-Chan-" the girl whipped around and glared at Kura, the boy froze like a poor soul under Medusa's stare and the rest of the group took at least five large steps back. The saying 'looks can kill' was so close to being true in that moment when one stared in to the angry eyes of Taguchi Kyona. "Never mind!" Kura yelped backing up as quickly as he could and joining his friends an even farther distance away.

"Now..." Nana turned back to the seniors who were now crying from pain "Akajita-senpai..." the senior flinched under the call of her name "You look like you want to share a secret with me... How about it?" Nana leaned forward slightly to look at the girls face "Where is Maiyuri right now? With her boyfriend maybe? Where would they be in the middle of a school day?"

"I-I" Akajita stammered "I..."

"Careful now" Nana warned "You don't want to give me the wrong answer do you?"

"I...I'm not telling you anything!"

"Heh?"

"Aaaaaahhh!" the boy cringed under the girls painful scream. Nana had aliened herself along the seniors back and dropped her weight onto the girl causing her pain.

"Wrong answer" Nana remarked coldly "Now give me the one I want"

"No!"

"Heh?"

"Aaaaah! STOP IT!"

"Tell me where she is!"

"No! AAAAAHHH!"

"You're really wearing on my patience Akajita..."

"I...I..I-I don't know! I don't know!"

"Liar!"

"Aaaah! Please stop!" the senior wailed out tears running down her face like rivers "I don't know! I swear I don't know!" she sobbed out

"Why should I believe that you don't know?" Nana snarled "You're Maiyuri's right hand, she doesn't so much as go to the toilet without you knowing when and which one! And you want me to believe that all of a sudden you don't know where she is?"

"It's the truth!" Akajita cried "she got a text from her boyfriend and left! That's it! That's all I know!" this response made Nana sigh sadly

"Kaza-kun" she called to her boyfriend "Could you come here please? I need a boys weight over here" the threat was enough, Akajita strained her neck and fixed her teary eyes on the cold expression Nana fixed her with and sang like a canary.

"Okay! Okay!" she yelled letting her head drop in shame "Tokyo port...its warehouse 5 in Tokyo port"

* * *

><p>"Tokyo port huh?" From her ever so relaxed seat Umeki kept her eyes fixed on the male on the ground before her. She and Ojou went separate ways in hopes of covering more ground and finding the right harbor that Kyona's friend had been taken to. It didn't take Umeki very long to figure out what 3D had and after that it was only a matter of effort to locate someone who was a part of that very gang.<p>

They weren't hard to miss, they wore bright shades of yellow after all.

"How cheesy" The nurse sighed crossing her leg over the other "You would think that after kidnapping someone they would take them to a place less obvious..." she droned finally letting her gaze look about the alley where she had met the young man, he was still in high school but he wore a yellow shirt under his school blazer to mark his place in the Golden Hawks. Umeki couldn't help herself, she rolled her eyes at how eager some of these boys could be when it came to being a part of a gang honestly they weren't all they cracked up to be. Most people in gangs had to go through at least year of initiation if they were recruited and if one didn't want to suffer through that they did what Umeki did: they fought their way in and took the leaders spot when they won but that on its own was a hassle that any average punk wouldn't be able to handle. She'd save this poor boy from that kind of life and she did so the only way she knew how. Right now this boy, who had be acting all cocky when he first spotted Umeki approaching him, was sprawled across the ground whimpering in pain and embarrassment not to mention shame that he had ratted out his boss.

"What are you gonna do to them?" he asked her with nervous eyes, when Umeki turned her gaze back to him he looked at the ground trying his best not to make eye contact. Who could blame him for not wanting to meet eyes with her? The question made Umeki smirk just a bit. She shrugged nonchalantly as if she has many different ideas of what she might do and the motion made the boy shudder.

"That's nothing you have to worry about" she mused playfully "But I would suggest you button up your blazer and ditch the Golden Hawks"

"W-Why?" the boy raised his head, for a second he dared to stare Umeki in the eyes but only for a second, nothing less nothing more, before he paled and looked away. A slight giggle bubbled up Umeki's throat and her eyes danced with a dark laughter.

"May I borrow your phone?" the question came out laced with a tone of innocence that was easily betrayed by her sinister expression. The boy, obviously very scared, wasted no time in handing over his cell phone to the woman and with it she called Yankumi. "Tokyo port" she hummed as soon as the line was picked up, she didn't wait for her former homeroom teacher to say the expected 'Hello'

"Eh?" questioned the teacher "Ume-chan, is that you?"

"Who else would it be?"

"I don't recognize this number so I was just wondering…"

"I can't seem to find my phone at the moment, I'm borrowing a co-worker's" Umeki lied without even flinching "We're wasting time here, I know where they took the girl"

"You do? But how?"

"Well…" Umeki hummed casting an eye to the boy on the ground before her again, once again he avoided eye contact with her "…I have my ways" she cooed in amusement.

"Do you know which warehouse it's in?"

"Which warehouse…" The nurse uncrossed her legs and within second had the poor student on his back with her heeled shoe pressing him down by his chest. His eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out "….let's see…" she pressed her foot down harder than before earning her the boy's attention "Which warehouse…"

"a-anno" the boy stammered out looking about franticly as if the answer were hidden in the alley walls about them. He was stalling for time, trying to think of a way to get out of the situation but Umeki needed his eyes on her so she added a bit of pressure to the back of her foot pressing the heel of her shoe painfully into the boy's chest. "5!" he groaned his face twisting up in pain "warehouse 5!"

"Ah! Now I remember!" Umeki chirped into the phone taking her foot off the boy and turning away from him "Warehouse 5! That's what the sweet boy I asked told me, Warehouse 5 in Tokyo port"

"Huh" Yankumi puffed from her end "You'd think they'd take the girl somewhere that wasn't so obvious"

"That's what I thought" Umeki chuckled

"I'll see you there than?"

"Gomen Ojou but I can't this time. I have to work, I've been neglecting to do anything for the past few days"

"Ah I see" Yankumi hummed "I'll tell you how it goes, tell Natsume-sensei I said hello"

"Will do" Umeki replied and hung up the phone. A silence enveloped the alleyway once the call had ended.

"A-Anno…"

"What do you want kid?" Umeki glanced at him from the corner of her eye, she would have thought he'd run away by now but he hadn't. He sat up now with his hand outstretched to her expectantly, his eyes weren't on her but the phone she held in her hands. Ah, so he wanted his phone back.

"About what you said before" his shaking voice was finding courage slowly "What did you mean I should ditch the Golden Hawks? Why should I do that?" Umeki didn't answer for a moment, she stared down at him in silence before her hold on the phone tightened and whirled around to face him, and instead of handing him his phone she threw it with great force past his head and into the wall behind him where it shattered. The boy gaped at her.

"Because a lot of bad things are about to happen to that gang"

* * *

><p><em>She didn't know where she was, she didn't know what time it was, she didn't even know if today was today or if it was tomorrow. Even so, whether it was still the day she had been kidnapped for three days since all Yuni knew at the moment, now that her head was clearing from that powerful gas, were the ropes that bound her wrist and tied her to the chair she sat in. Her mouth was bone dry craving water and she still felt just a bit dizzy. Yon was tied up beside her and out cold, though Yuni didn't know from what and frankly she'd rather not know, bound just as tightly as she was but the difference was he had a blindfold over his eyes and Yuni did not. No, she was force to stare at the guy kneeling before her. The man who had twice so far drugged her into unconsciousness, the man who said that all of this was 'nothing personal', the man who had kidnapped her little brother and used her as a means to get the boy to cooperate, the leader of the Golden Hawks and Maiyuri Hisa's boyfriend:<em>

_Noe Nagato._

_Yes, Yuni was aware of the whole situation. She had known from the moment they had surrounded her who was behind all of this. Kyona and the rest of 3D didn't give Yuni enough credit honestly, she couldn't blame them really because she gave off an air of being oblivious to these types of things. They must thing at this very moment that she was in tears begging for her life, not sure why she was kidnapped…probably even fearing that it was her secret admirer who had called for her abduction and maybe it was better for them to think that way. They didn't have to know that Yuni had suspected Maiyuri of scheming something like this for months now. Yuni stayed still as ever fixing the man before her with a harsh glare as he tipped his head from side to side eyeing her like a curious child, was she really that __**fascinating**__ to look at?_

"_You don't seem scared" he spoke up when Yuni imitated him, tilting her head curiously at him "Have you been kidnapped before?"_

"_Should that matter?" Yuni drawled out in a horse voice, why was he having a conversation with her? Didn't he know that was the first step to empathizing with ones victim?_

"_Not really?" Noe shrugged "Just thought that might be the reason why you seem so calm"_

"_I haven't" Yuni answered bluntly "at least not in the sense that my kidnapper had malicious intent behind their actions"… or at least she didn't think he did. Noe's eyes flickered with curiosity at her statement._

"_They kidnapped you with no malicious intent?" he repeated, Yuni nodded._

"_Some people believe I don't get out enough" she shrugged her shoulders as best she could with the ropes around her person, Noe snickered ever so slightly at the comment and Yuni turned her eyes away from him and looking around the room. It was like some scene from a dramatic movie, there was a really bright light hanging over them and that was the only reason she could see Noe before her. Even if she didn't have her sight she had Yon, with him they had a chance, with him they could get away she just needed to give them an opening._

"_Do you think you don't get out much?" Noe's voice brought Yuni's attention back to him. He was grinning at her at the moment obviously very amused by this conversation they were having. Again Yuni shrugged her shoulders, did she believe she didn't get out enough? Sometimes she did but that was only because of the things Yamato had been introducing her to in the past few weeks. Other than that the girl didn't generally feel she was missing much, there were a lot of aspects of the average teenage life she could live through __**not**__ experiencing._

"_So Maiyuri asked you kidnap me then?" Yuni questioned rolling her head so her neck cracked a bit, she was getting stiffer by the minute_

"_Is the sun the center of the solar system?" Noe snorted from where he sat earning rolled eyes from the girl before him._

"_If you're going to be a sarcastic ass" Yuni sent him a blank look "then do me a favor and shut the hell up"_

"_Ooo" Noe chuckled out a dark smirk appearing on his lips "Kittens got claws" Yuni snorted at him. Then he did something that took the girl by surprise. He stood up from his seat across from her and approached looming over her like a hungry demon "I __**like**__ feisty" he growled down at her. Yuni's eyes went wide just a bit, she didn't like how this was going one bit. She could push him away because she was tied up, all she could do was lean her head away from his touch but even that did do much for she could only stretch her neck so far. "You know you're a pretty one, I can see why Hisa is so jealous"_

"_She's not jealous" Yuni remarked glaring at the older male "She's angry because she thinks I'm the cause of the recent down fall of her family's restaurant"_

"_Aren't you though?" Noe questioned brushing amber hair out of her face "You __**did**__ threaten to ruin her life"_

"_Because she threaten to ruin mine" Yuni snapped back "and she said she would hurt my brother"_

"_A girl who takes care of her own" Noe's smirk just kept growing and he was slowly drawing closer and closer to Yuni with each word "You're more my type than Hisa is, what do you say little girl want to ditch whatever little high school boy you're dating and try a ride with a man" That was all Yuni could take of him, her eyes smoldered with rage at the man. How __**dare**__ he put his filthy hands on her, who did he think he was? He should feel lucky just to have Yuni in his __**presence**__! Tipping her head so she could look at him better Yuni made the decision then and there that she would take no more of this disrespect. With a stone cold expression of an emotionless being Yuni replied her answer._

"_No" It was a good thing they forgot to, or maybe didn't even think to, tie her legs to the chair because now that the full effects of the chloroform were gone from her system she could take full advantage of that. With a grunt Yuni bent her knees and hoisted her legs up into the gap between the two of them and kicked as hard as she could. It was a combination of force, strength and the fact that she took him by surprise that allowed Yuni to completely take the male off his feet and up into the air when her feet connected with his solar plexus and she kicked as hard as she could. He grunted loudly being thrown back and crashing into the chair he had been sitting in just a few minutes ago breaking the wood and crumbling to the ground with it. Yuni didn't so much as blink at the destruction she had caused, her expression remained hard and with the threat now away from her she gracefully lowered her legs back to the floor crossing one over the other with a sense of attitude "I would rather not sully my good name by so much as the thought of having relations with the likes of you, __**Filthy trash**__"_

"_You little-" Noe coughed struggling to get his breath back._

"_Is there a problem Noe Nagato?" Yuni questioned in a deeply superior tone "I thought you liked feisty." Noe glared at her, he pushed himself back onto his feet and his hand curled into a tight fist before approaching her again. She knew what would come next for she'd experienced it once before, so were the woes of befriending a group like Akadou's 3D, but she wasn't the lease bit afraid. He could hit her all he wanted, in the end he was the one that was going to pay for do such and he would pay dearly._

"_Don't" a female voice rang out just as Noe swung his fist in an attempt to slug Yuni as hard as he could. He stopped short and looked behind him in the direction of the voice "__**I'll**__ deal with her" They'll deal with her? Who was that?_

"_Whatever you say babe" Noe muttered sending a glare Yuni's way before turning to the person as their footsteps came closer. A few seconds past and before long Hisa stepped into the light that shined down on them smirking. "What do you want me to do with the kid?"_

"_I don't know" Hisa scuffed crossing her arms "Take him somewhere else and deal with him, I don't need the snot-nosed brat" This comment earned Hisa snarl in response and a fiery glare, what the hell did she mean by 'deal with him'? If he hurt Yong Sook she would- "If you could see yourself right now" Yuni broke from her thoughts and focused on the senior before her "Pathetic" Hisa sneered_

"_It looks good on me" Yuni replied coolly never once giving the girl the satisfaction of seeing her upset "It makes me look innocent, protectable you however…" Yuni looked her up and down while Hisa snarled "You just look…simply…__**pathetic**__" she let out a gentle laugh but Hisa sneered at her._

"_I've got plans for you today"_

"_Do you know?" Yuni grinned at the senior "Oh please if you would, do tell"_

"_Well first you're going to take back everything that you've been doing" Yuni snorted loudly at the request but judging by the look Hisa gave her she was serious. Yuni frowned regaining her stone expression._

"_Take what back?" Yuni questioned innocently tipping her head to the side "I don't know what you're talking about"_

"_So we're going to do this the hard way then?... okay, but remember you asked for it" Hisa sighed and with that the senior reached up over her head and turned the light shinning down on them out. Darkness swept over Yuni immediately and with it came the girls panic._

"_What are you doing you idiot?" Yuni questioned trying to calm herself "With the lights out you can't see me"_

"_I told you Yun Lee" Hisa's voice just seemed to echo from everywhere "I did some research on, I know all about you…your perfections, your faults, your family your __**weakness**__" from her place Yuni became ridged, no…she couldn't "While you were out I put something in your eyes" Hisa informed her, Yuni turned her head looking about the darkness in the direction she was hearing the girls voice._

"_Did you?"_

"_Mhm"_

"_Mind if I ask what?"_

"_Tropicamide" Hisa answered there was a smirk to her voice "I doubt you noticed the effects though, the chloroform really did a number on you ya'know?"_

"_Tropicamide?" She put __**what**__ into Yuni's eyes? The girl whipped her head around wildly looking for Hisa and surprisingly enough Hisa laughed at her._

"_Can't find me can you?" she laughed out "look all you want Yun Lee, I told you I know your weakness" suddenly she felt someone take a fist full of her hair and yank her hair back, she yelped from the sudden jerk. "You do know what Tropicamide is don't you?" Hisa laughed darkly keeping a firm grip on the girl's hair despite how much she struggled to get free "You went to that super elite school in Korean didn't you? You should know what it is. It's an antimuscarinic drug that causes mydriasis. It's what eye doctors use to make the eyes dilate so they can examine their patients"_

"_I know what it does" Yuni snarled at her "what's your point?"_

"_I'm glad you know" Hisa hummed "That means you know what happens when someone with dilated eyes steps out into a sunny day…" Yuni's eyes went wide when she said this, oh she knew what would happen, her eye doctor warned her about it and it wouldn't be pretty "Still don't understand Yun Lee?" Hisa taunted "here let me shine some __**light**__ on the situation!" there was the loud click of a flashlight and within seconds of Hisa's words sinking in light appeared before Yuni's dilated eyes. It was so bright, too bright! It burned! It hurt! It was like staring directly into the sun! Oh the pain Yuni suddenly felt, she tried to hold it in but it was no use and ripped through her body until it broke free from her mouth._

_The mother of all agonizing shrieks._

* * *

><p>If the boys thought hearing Akajita scream in pain was hard to listen to the scream they had just heard echoing through the warehouse they stood before had made it clear that, compared to it, Akajita had only yelled in pain. Yamato could stop himself from visibly cringing when he heard the scream, there was no mistaking that voice even when it was in a scream…that was Yuni shrieking in pain. It took all of Ren's strength to keep Nana from just bluntly charging into the building and too her friends aid. Yankumi, who had showed up only minutes ago and had been in the middle of scolding them for not listening to her, whipping around to stare at the warehouse. The scream went on for a minute more before stopping and fading into the night air. Yamato scowled much like the rest of his friends, he'd be damned if he was going to stand out here and wait for Yankumi do save the girl, she was in obvious pain. With a growl he stepped forward only to have the teacher stretch an arm out in his path.<p>

"I said stay out here!" Yankumi spoke firmly

"To hell with that!" Yamato barked back pushing the woman's arm out of the way and charging towards the warehouse doors Nana was right behind him dragging Ren the whole way. His actions were enough to motivate the others into taking action as well because the rest of his classmates followed with a loud yell.

"Everyone!" Yankumi yelled out trying to stop them but no one was listening, they were fueled by the painfully screams of the girl they had come here to get back. Being in the lead Yamato threw the large warehouse door open and found a surprising sight. Instead of being just one big room large containers filled the warehouse and made it almost impossible to determine which one Yuni's cried were coming from. Hell they could be looking forever! That wasn't even the worst of it.

"Heh?" the grunt accompanied by the nasty look made Kura squeak from behind Yamato, Kou had been right, this was the same exact gang they had dealt with a while back. He glared as the lot of them turned their attention to the teens apparently getting ready to fight "What are little high schoolers doing around here?"

"Where's Yuni!" Nana barked out

"We don't know" they collectively shrugged but their antics were cut short when Yuni let loose yet another scream.

"You must be deaf then" Ren sneered, Yamato looked back at his friend. Ren nodded his head in silent understanding before jerking in the direction of the containers behind the gang. Did he want him to go? It appeared so because a moment later he nudged Nana towards him muttering something to her. She only slightly nodded.

"Yamato-kun" she addressed him taking large steps towards the containers, he nodded and hurried after her. One of the men stepped in front of Nana to stop her and he quickly wished he hadn't because nana snarled violently and slugged the male so hard she took him clean off his feet "Back off!" she growled before charging ahead with Yamato close behind him. The guy followed Ren's example and started fighting to keep them from following.

Contain after contain was opened, Yamato took the ones on the left and Nana took the ones on the right but so far they only opened to empty space. It was really starting to look like they wouldn't find Yuni! Yamato wasn't sure how long Ren and the other would be able to keep those guys occupied but if Yankumi was there hopefully the teacher could do them a solid and kick some ass.

"We're getting nowhere" Yamato paused when he was about to open another one as Nana suddenly growled slamming the container she had just checked shut and kicked it hard. "YUNI!" Yuni screamed out in agony as if answering her friends call making Yamato pause. That was close…that was really close…

"…" both he and Nana looked at one another before glancing about at the surrounding containers "…Yuni!" Yamato yelled this time. Silence bet them and they strained their ears trying their best to hear something anything that would lead them to the girl. That was when Yamato heard it, a muffled yell and the sounds of someone telling the screamer to shut up and it was coming from the container Yamato stood before. Quickly he gripped the handles and threw them open, instead of empty space he was greeted by the two people they had spent all day looking for: Maiyuri Hisa and Yuni. The senior currently had Yuni tied up to a chair and was pulling her head back by her hair, like Yamato had guessed she also had a hand covering the girls mouth preventing her from screaming. Bingo. Hisa froze when she met eyes with Yamato but only for a second then she was on the move. She charged so suddenly the Akadou boy didn't have room to react, she completely bowled him over and took off running.

"Maiyuri" Nana growled at the senior taking off after her without so much as a though to Yuni "I'm going to murder you!"

"Nana-chan" Yamato grunted after the girl "Wait what about…" it was too late, Maiyuri rounded a corner and Nana soon followed giving chase to the senior probably too much in a rage to care about the well being of her friend at the moment. He sighed, why was _he_ always left to take care of the girl? The very girl he thought of was panting loudly from her place in the container and this brought Yamato's attention, right she was still tied up. Might as well get her out of here she was probably terrified right now.

"…Whose there?" Yuni's were on him the second he stepped into the container and his footsteps echoed through it. Yamato paused in his steps and arched a brow at her, seriously? She was going to ask stupid question right now, the room had lights in it that were dim and all but one could still tell what was what and who was who from within the lacking light. "I said whose there?" Yuni repeated herself as Yamato moved into the room and behind the chair focusing on getting her free from her bounds "Yah!"

"Relax" Yamato hissed at the panicking girl, she almost instantly relaxed when she heard him.

"O-Ogata-kun?"

"Mhm" he nodded still curious as to why she didn't guess that when he was less than an inch away from her. With a finally tug she was free of the ropes "Come on" he told her standing up "let's get you out of here"

"No No wait" Yuni shot out of her seat and turned to him, her hazel eyes were so wide with fear right at that moment that it took Yamato by surprise just to look at them "I can't leave yet!"

"Eh?" he made a face "are you stupid? Why would you want to stay here? It sounded like she was killing you before when we got here!"

"It's Yon" the comment stop whatever else Yamato was about to say, which was suppose to be an insult to the girl IQ again, what did she mean it's Yon? "He's here, they took Yong Sook too! Maiyuri told her boyfriend to deal with him but I don't know where he took him" in a flash Yuni spun on her heel "Wh-Where's the door? I need to find Yong Sook" Yamato couldn't help but make a face, what did she mean where was the door? When he didn't answer Yuni turned to him with a harsh glare "I'm serious Yamato-kun I have to find Yo-" the girl yelped and stumbled as she walked into the chair she had been sitting in a second ago and Yamato had to catch her to keep her from falling to the ground. What was wrong with her? It was like she couldn't see him!… wait a second. Furrowing his Eyebrow Yamato actually paused to think about that statement

_**"you're alright now, calm down" Yamato said from beside the girl and she looked about wildly even though it wasn't that dark and he was standing right next to her, Yuni screamed swinging her leg round, the heel of her shoe collided with Yamato's head and send him stumbling to the ground. "What the hell! Is that how you thank people who save your life?" Yuni squinted her eyes through the dark**_

"…_**Ogata?"**_

…

_**"do you have to do that?" he grumbled, Yuni glared at him just as he glared just like she did at him keeping her grip firm even as he tried to shake her off.**_

_**"It's not like I want to…"**_

…

_**"You look fine, you don't look hurt, you're standing so you can **__**obviously**__** walk so why did you ask me to come down this...**__**dirty**__** place to pick you up?"**_

"_**You know well why I had to call you"**_

…

_**"Noona doesn't like to walk alone in the dark. I think it's because she's afraid of the dark but she always tells me it's complicated"**_

…

_**"I've been told mind are the lightest in the family, not even my mom's are as light as mine…I don't like them"**_

…

_**"It's not because I'm afraid of the dark, I know it looks that way but it really isn't. It's just…hard"**_

…

_**"Oi, Lets go outside and wait for your ride. They might now know where the café is exactly" he moved to get up but to his surprise Yuni quickly wrapped her arms around one of his and held on tightly keeping him seated.**_

_**'No" she replied softly when he looked down at her sleepy form, she nuzzled against his shoulder and tightened her grip on his arm "I don't want to go outside"**_

…

_**"Yuni come on...Yun Lee!" a groan answered him. Slowly Yuni seemed to regain consciousness and open her eyes, beautiful hazel orbs opened wide and stared at Yamato granting him the ability to release the breath he didn't know he was holding.**_

_**"Who's there?" Yuni muttered out even though their faces were so close and he was looking right at him "Who...who is this?" geez that punch really did a number on her.**_

_**"It's me" Yamato told her**_

_**"...Yamato-senpai?"**_

"Yamato-kun!" Yuni's panicking voice snapped Yamato out of his daze and he glanced down at her, she was gripping his blazer tightly "What are you just standing there like that for! We have to find Yong Sook"

"Park Yun Lee…" Yamato spoke her name with a sense of awe as the puzzle started coming together and right then and there he realized what her great weakness was… "You can't see me can you?" it all made sense, there were countless times that he had been so close to her like right now and yet for whatever reason she didn't know it was him. Now that he thought about it, whenever this happen it was always dark out…That was Yuni's weakness, when it's dark she can't see! The question stopped the girls panicking, her already eyes became even wide. This alone gave Yamato the answer he needed "That's why you need someone to hold your hand at night when you walk home" he stated in realization "It's not that you don't _know_ your way around, you can't _see_"

"Don't be ridiculous" Yuni hissed at him "_Of course_ I can see! Now stop joking around!" Yamato shook his head though he now knew she couldn't see it. He knew he was right and they were in the perfect situation to prove his point, he got himself free from her grip and she gasped at this reaching out for him even as he stepped back and away from her "Yamato-kun" she muttered

"Am I still being ridiculous?" he questioned with an arched brow "you can't find me can you?"

"Yamato-Kun stop it" her voice shook but he didn't listen, he watched her reach her arms out around trying to feel for him but he was too far away. "Yamato-Kun…" her said it softly now "Yamato-Kun please" she stumbled around the chair she had walked into just second before and walked slowly cautiously towards him. "Yamato-kun" she called him again "please, I have to find Yong Sook"

"No one is stopping you" Yamato shrugged slightly, this made her angry, she glared into nothingness

"The lights are off you asshole!" she yelled at him "its pitch black! How can I possibly see anything!"

"Actually" Yamato smirked slightly, his point was proven "the lights are on, they're just dim" the look on her face was enough for him to know that she realized she was busted "You can't see in here"

"I…I…" she quieted down when Yamato reached out and took hold of both her hands and slowly turned her around in the direction of the door "You…You can't tell anyone" she told him allowing him to lead her out of the poorly lit container "If anyone knows I have this condition-"

"I won't tell anyone" Yamato nodded his head, Yuni sigh in relief "this is a condition?" he questioned, now that he knew the truth he figured she might as well tell him the whole deal. Yuni appeared to think the very same thing because she nodded her head.

"I've had it since birth, from my mother's side" she told him quietly "It's called Nyctalopia or night blindness. It basically means that when it comes to being in dimly lit rooms or out at night I either have a hard time seeing or I can't see at all… my doctor says it's because my eyes are such a light shade" so that was why she said she hated her eyes back then "It's the Park gene, It appears that members of the family with light Hazel eyes usually end up with this condition-"

"So you, having the lightest shade in your family, naturally have it?" Yamato questioned and Yuni nodded, they stepped out of the container finally and she blinked furiously shielding her eyes from the light "you alright?"

"I'm fine" she muttered "Where's Yong Sook?" as if answering the question the container next to the one they had just walked out of swung open and out stumbled the leader of this gang of thugs. He took a couple of staggered steps before dropping to the ground hard. A moment later Yon-kun walked out of the container calmly wiping off his cloths and smirking down at the fallen figure. "Yong Sook!" Yuni chirped, Yon's head snapped in their direction and his expression brightened

"Noona!" the siblings ran towards one another and almost immediately circled each other in a tight hug "are you okay? I-I heard you screaming!"

"I'm okay" Yuni chuckled running a hand over her brothers head "I hope you hurt him" she added casting a glare to the male unconscious on the ground. Yon shrugged.

"A little" he remarked and at this Yamato chuckled.

Maiyuri Hisa, unfortunately, got away from them that night but considering she had to go back to school at some point of time no one was really that worried. Nana had expressed, as they left the warehouse, and those beaten to a pulp within, that she herself was very excited for the moment that the senior had the courage to set foot on school ground again so she could personally make her suffer for what she did to Yuni but the Korean had assured her that it was okay.

She would suffer a great deal soon enough, whatever that meant.

* * *

><p>Kou breathed a sigh of relief when he got the text from Yamato saying that they had gotten the Korean girl, Park Yun Lee, out of the situation safely. Honestly hearing that made his job a lot easier, he wouldn't have to break some bad news and probably get himself killed. From where he was perched the informant boy stared at the screen on his cell phone reflecting to him that his message had been received by the vigilante rider from hell, Perhaps telling her about this little hiccup wasn't necessary to begin with…<p>

"Oh well" the boy grinned to himself snapping his phone shut and stretching his arms over his head "She can take care of the rest of them if Yankumi and the guys left anything behind for her to do" the night air suddenly rumbled with the roar of a motorcycle and speak of the devil there she was shooting down the road and past him with deadly speed racing as fast as she could go away from… Kou looked down the road she had rest so quickly away from. Was that the police department? A moment after the taillights of her bike faded into the darkness three police cars, with sirens blaring, raced after her. Wonder what she did to them…this _had_ been their third strike after all…

"I guess something really bad happen to that gang today…"

* * *

><p>What Akai Hana done to them?<p>

She had been angry, very angry. It was evident to anyone who had been standing outside of the police department the moment it happened. It had been so very peaceful right now to the second that it happen. The chief of police had actually been on his way out the door heading home after a long day of paperwork and dealing with petty crimes left and right. Just as he open the door to his car a terrified scream ripped through the air. Startled the man whipped around and gasped loudly.

One by one they dropped from the sky and jerked to a stop hanging by ropes, some by their ankles and some by their waist, from the department's roof! The yellow each of them wore was enough to let the chief know that these were the fool that form the group called the Golden Hawks but what the hell were they doing? There were so many of them hanging from the roof by ropes it looked like the whole damn gang was hanging like rag dolls groaning in pain from easily visible bruises on across their bodies.

"Look!" a woman screamed pointing to the roof high above them, he looked and again gasped loudly. Noe Nagato, the infamous leader of the Golden Hawks, stood on the roof but not for long. Soon he dropped like his gang members but jerked to a stop, like a bungee jumper, by his ankles. Who stood in his place on the room? Who else but that vigilante woman Akai Hana!

"I did warn him He wouldn't like my next visit…" she smirked to herself red eyes blazing like neon lights before she turned with a whip of her high pony tail and disappeared.

That wasn't all that happen that night.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, at Momo Academy a lone figure unlocked the school's front door grinning to himself. He had a box tucked under his arm that contained the most breath taking Diamonds he could get his hands on and he intended on placing into a certain locker of a certain beauty. Soundlessly he moved to her locker and easily opened it. He would set it right on top of her school shoes-<p>

What's this? A note? From the Queen herself? Quickly he picked up the note and tore it open very curious as to what she had left him.

'_Accept your love and give you mine?'_ the note read _**'NEVER'**_

Chuckling to himself he crumpled up the note closing Queenie's locker and turned leaving the school not bothering to leave the jewels he had bought her.

"Queenie, my Queenie" he chuckled on walking into the night.


	22. Chapter 21: Love sick and sick of love

**A/N:** Hiya guys! Okay so it's probably going to be well past midnight by the time this gets out which means it will be November 5th 2011 and officially my birthday! Whooo! I promised myself I wouldn't work on my birthday but I'm not going to wait to put this up for you guys! I just have to say before I answer the review and go on with the story that the banner request site I was telling you about in the last chapter is done, up and running! Yaaay! I haven't got it up yet but later on today when I've had some well needed sleep I'll put the link to the site up on my bio page for you guess to check out.

You can fill out a request to have a banner for any Fanfiction done there and either myself or Ami-chan will do it for you ne?

Moving on!

**Wonotice:**

I seem to be breeding scary girls done I? Lol I couldn't help but think that that would be how Kyona dealt with the situation involving her best friend being kidnapped and all. As for Akai Hana…actually if I've charted everything out right you'll be finding out who she is in a few more chapters so sit tight kay?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21:<strong> Love sick and sick of love.

* * *

><p>Morning was coming slowly as the eastern sky grew lighter and lighter with the ever approaching sun. As the purple painted room became more visibly the sheets of the bed moved and the sleeping figure under them moved with them. Normally if one were to gaze into this room they would see two figures curled up close to one another for warmth but today one was missing.<p>

In his sleep Hayato grumbled. He was lying on his back with one arm over his eyes to block out the soon to rise sun. Cool air met his torso instead of warm flesh and feather soft hair like he was use to. Grumbling again he rolled over onto his stomach stretching his arm out to the space beside him his sleepy mind ready to feel a bare back and pull it closer to him but he instead touched bed sheets. She wasn't there today either, casting a groggy eye to the empty space beside him Hayato yawned.

For someone who hated morning with a passion Umeki had been getting up surprisingly early these past few days...

Where was Umeki? Where she seemed to be finding herself more often now a days, sitting at the dining room table gazing out the nearest window. She clenched her robes shut with one hand for she wasn't in much of a mood to tie it shut and had her cell phone pressed to her ear with her shoulder. Her free hand was held up to her mouth subjecting her finger nails to the nervous bite of her teeth.

"_Well_?" she muttered into the phone quietly receiving a deep, tired sigh in response.

"What do you want me to say? It's going to be okay? Sorry Ume but this really doesn't involve me, why are asking me anyway?"

"Because you and Hayato are very similar" Umeki answered honestly still nibbling on her finger nails "if anyone in this world could guess what he might be thinking right now it would be you"

"But I don't even really know the guy. If I were still over there we might even be rivals"

"All the more reason you'd know how he might be feeling" Umeki persisted

"Ume..." the deep voice on the other end sighed out Umeki could practically see him rubbing his eyes with exhaustion "...you do realize the time difference don't you?"

"Its 5:00 where you are" Umeki replied bluntly "If anything you're just getting out of work"

"Don't _you_ have a job to get to?"

"Quit dodging my question before I strangle you through the phone" Umeki snarled agitated by the male she spoke to. He didn't like what he had been told, it seemed like every male who knew was disappointed in her when they caught wind of what happen, and he didn't want to be involved. In a sense he was trying to make Umeki fix the problem like Ryu was and he was doing so by ducking away from her questions "The sooner you tell me the sooner we end this conversation"

"Why do I feel like a babysitter?" he complained

"Akihiko" Umeki snarled at her phone. Yes, she had resorted to calling Akihiko. Rather than sitting Hayato down and having a conversation about this Umeki was using her ex as a means to indirectly read her current boyfriends mind and figure out what the hell was going on with him. It was normal for Hayato to get upset, like really upset, with delicate situations like this. He'd curse and yell and, Umeki's personal favorite, kick things over but it was like sharing a house a Hayato from an opposite dimension. He made her dinner and they talked about old times, he even asked how her day had been! By and by it was something Umeki wouldn't expect from a hot head like Hayato so to suddenly have him react the total opposite of what was considered to be his nature well... Umeki was stumped!

"Instead of trying to figure him out like an old puzzle" Akihiko sighed after Umeki had so angrily said his name "Why don't you just sit him down and ask him?"

"Because that's the same thing as admitting guilt!" Umeki replied

"So that's what this is all about?" Akihiko barked from his end "Forget the fact that that guy has sacrificed a lot for you and you betrayed him in return, you just want to clear your conscience?" The darkness in his tone and the obvious distaste gave Umeki the feeling that if he were in Japan he'd be directing a disgusted look towards her. She couldn't help but flinch at the mental image, that kind of look would have been the same one Nakamaru use to give when he was done with his fun: as if she were the filthiest of whores who deserved what she got. To think that Akihiko of all people would give her such a look made the usually stubborn woman quiver where she sat "I can't believe you Umeki"

"N-n-no" Umeki stammered "A-Akihiko that's not-"

"And even now he's probably forgiven you! You said he knows right?" Umeki found no words to reply "You don't even know if you actually did anything but if I had to guess he actually trust you Ume"

"Trust me?" she repeated bewildered

"Yea, he trusts that you didn't do anything. The least you could do right now is go to this Natsume doctor guy and find out what actually happen" that didn't at all sound like a suggestion, Umeki knew this was an order from the male and she swallowed down hard at this fact "But instead" Akihiko ranted on with a scary sort of calm "You're here, calling me for help." he scuffed "Ironic that you come to me for help now, what changed Ume-chan? Do trust me now?" he was hitting her hard with his words. His question was uncalled for and she couldn't help but glare at her cell phone.

"Are you stupid or something?" she snapped "Of course I trust you! Why wouldn't I?"

"Then why didn't you tell me back then, what Nakamaru Raidon was doing to you?" Akihiko asked casually as if he were simply asking about the weather but unlike such a normal question like that this one had the effect equivalent to reaching out and smacking Umeki across the face. Her anger subsided and her eyes easily washed over with guilt.

"Akihiko...I-I-"

"Was it because you were protecting me?" Akihiko question very aware at this point that through that whole incident his life kind of hung in the balance "Or did you not trust me with that sort of information?"

"It wasn't like that" Umeki snapped gritting her teeth as she did, when did the conversation turn around on her like this? She just wanted to know if Akihiko might have guess at what Hayato was thinking and now it was a talk about Umeki's past demons. "Akihiko you know why I didn't tell you, it wasn't because I didn't trust you it was because I was-"

"Protecting me?" Akihiko obviously knew that was what she going to say "Or maybe you were protecting yourself from it like you're doing now"

"Don't twist my words around" Umeki snarled

"It's not twisting words around if it's the truth!" Akihiko lost his cool for a split second and yelling into so loudly that Umeki had to hold the phone away from her ear just a bit "Do you trust Yabuki Ume?"

"I-I..." Umeki stammered out "Yes!"

"Then how come you didn't tell him the truth back then either?"

"Because it wasn't his problem!"

"That's just another way of saying you didn't trust him!" Akihiko yelled and Umeki flinched slightly "When people truly love each other they can share burdens no matter how long ago the burden came! Hasn't Yabuki come to you when he's had problems?" Umeki couldn't lie and say he hadn't because he had, he always did since started officially dating. Whether it be to ask for help or complain he'd come to her. "How about now?" Akihiko when on once he realized Umeki couldn't answer his question "Is this none of his business?"

"It is but-"

"And you haven't told him right?" Akihiko cut her protest short and in a sense kept Umeki from defending herself "Even when it concerns him, and he knows what might have happen, you haven't said a word. Forget trust. Ume, are you sure you actually _love_ this guy?"

"Eh?" her throat clenched tight keeping her from answering, from even breathing and a familiar pain in her chest began to develop. Now the fist that clenched at her chest wasn't just to keep her robes shut. She'd never had anyone question her affection for Hayato before and now that she had been and she thought about it. Her habits and attitude toward Hayato weren't exactly perfect examples of love or even liking really. All they really did was fight with one another most of them time and whenever Hayato _did_ show his affection Umeki shot him down without hesitation, it must be frustrating for him. Maybe…maybe Akihiko was…"Maybe you're right…" the nurse muttered allowing herself to stare off into the distance for a second as if an epiphany had come to her.

"I-" Akihiko paused in what Umeki was certain would have been a continuation of his lecture but it seemed as though her reply had almost strangled him judging by the sound he made rather than speaking on "E-Eh?"

"M-Maybe you're right Akihiko" she repeated herself softly before trying to lighten the already tense mood with an even softer chuckle "I-I mean I don't exactly act like a proper girlfriend, if there's an award for it I'm definitely not winning it anytime soon… Maybe that's because I don't actually…" the sound of footsteps softly falling on the steps reached Umeki's ears stopping her trail of thought, she whipped her head around and saw none other than Hayato descending the steps.

"Wait Ume" Akihiko grumbled into the phone, he hadn't intended to make his former girlfriend question her relationship like she was now, only to actually sit down and work on it instead of looking at it from a distance as if she wasn't a part of it like she always did "I didn't mean it like that, don't say tha-"

"I…I have to go" Umeki muttered to him softly and quickly snapped her phone shut before the male could yell his protest to her. It was as she was about to tuck the phone out of sight that Hayato turned into the dining room rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Ohayo" he yawned to her to which she only smiled back to awkwardly nodding her head in acknowledgment keeping her hands folded over her phone, He may have let the whole Natsume situation slide but if Hayato found out Umeki was calling her former boyfriend he might just explode and Umeki didn't need that first thing in the morning. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Anno…nothing much just…" the woman blanched when a flicker of her boyfriend's eyes to her hands and a swift motion resulted in her phone in his hands "I-I got a call from Yankumi about the boys" the lie sprung forth before she could even stop it from leaving her lips "I mean since testing is over and the students get to relax and all so they might be prone to more…" He flipped her phone open and was probably checking her calling log, a frown slowly formed on his sleepy face proving to Umeki that he was seeing that the person Umeki had just called was in fact Akihiko "…Fights…"

"Ikumi Akihiko" Hayato read the name before holding the phone up for her to see but Umeki couldn't even will herself to look at him at this point, it's better to just brace for the upcoming explosion that not even Mt. Fuji itself could compete with. An odd silence met Umeki's silent bracing and the next thing she knew Hayato had set her phone closed down on the table in front of her. The woman blinked, that was it? "How _is_ Ikumi?" Umeki watched as Hayato shuffled from the dining room to the kitchen yawning this as he went like it was nothing. Okay now Umeki was really confused…

"…He's…fine" she answered "He's in New York right now" why wasn't he getting upset? This was _Yabuki Hayato_ after all, with him it was throw fist and ask questions later if at all and he just…brushed it off. A moment later he returned to the dining room with a glass of juice sitting down in the nearest seat to her.

"That's good" he remarked casually

"…." The two of them sat in an awkward silence that could strangle a grown man Umeki was sure. She sat trying her best not to seem obviously guilty when it was just too apparent at this point even so Hayato just sat there like it was any normal morning. Maybe she should try what Akihiko had said, this was the perfect opportunity "a…" when she tried to speak her voice got caught in her throat and she only succeeded and making herself look like a total ass while Hayato glanced at her expectantly. She…she couldn't do it… "I need to get ready for work" the nurse finally muttered out pushing out of her seat and moving with haste to the steps so she could get dressed, even though she was out of the tense room a heaviness was now weighing on Umeki.

Perhaps Akihiko had been right, Maybe Umeki didn't really love Hayato.

* * *

><p>Little did the nurse know that to her unfortunates, Love seemed to be the theme this week whether it be loved that already existed, love that was being sought out or <em>maybe<em> a little bud of love unknowingly beginning to blossom. Love is, after all, one of those tricky things most people can't get a hold of even if they tried. It likes to be so very illusive and when one least expects it it'll strike them head out with no warning or mercy.

"I can actually"

"_Really_?"

"Mm, just a little bit." Yuni hummed nodding her head but keeping her arms stretched out on either side of her person as she balanced herself on the wall that was slightly higher than where Yamato walked beside her. For once he wasn't scowling at the girl or wondering why he was with her. Ever since he had learned of Yuni's weakness it was like the book had been thrown open and the Korean girl was friendlier toward Yamato. He guessed that she figured that she didn't really have to hide too much anymore since he had figured out that she had night blindness and all. That's what they were so casually talking about at the moment. They had crossed paths on their way to school and so ended up walking together when Yamato's curiosity got the better of him and he started asking Yuni about her condition, Nyctalopia she called it, like what she could actually see. "Street lights are still bright even in the dark so I can still see them" Yuni explained on "It's just blurry is all

"Can you distinguish anything when it's blurry?" Yamato questioned shifting his gaze from in front of him to up at the girl grinning slightly as she wobbled about trying to keep her balance on the wall. With the warmer seasons coming upon them Momo's academies uniform adapted some changes. While the red plead skirt remained the same along with the neck tie the tan blazer was replaced with a tan cotton vest and white short sleeved shirt so the girls could keep cool but not freeze at the same time. This new look made Yuni appear more cheerful than usual, if the sole fact that she was very cheerful didn't make that clear that is.

"Nope" she answered her amber hair fluttering about as she shook her head keeping her eyes on the wall she so carefully walked on "I can't watch movies in a movie theater unless I sit in the very front and when I look out of my window at night it's like looking through an unfocused camera" she explained but judging by the look on her face these facts didn't seem to bother her much at all. It couldn't imagine being in her shoes though, being so use to have perfect vision the very thought of being left utterly blind even when the light was dim was unimaginable.

"You don't seem too bothered by it" Yamato pointed out to the girl who surprisingly enough let out a light giggle that could be considered cute he guessed and tipped her head towards him smiling sweetly.

"Don't I?" she grinned and then shrugged her shoulders slightly "When you're born with this you kind of grow up not knowing any different I guess. How can I be bummed out when I don't really know what it is I'm missing?"

"Is there anything that you regret about it?" he eyed her carefully after asking this, there had to be something she regretted about having this condition. After all Yamato did recall Yuni telling him that she didn't like her eyes once before. Yuni's grin faded slightly and she slowly looked ahead again.

"Yea there is" she answered softly "Obviously I can't go walking around at night on my own without a guide. I can get easily disoriented and confused" yea that one was apparent, add on the stalker and it was a surprise Yuni ever let Nana talk her into going out with them some nights "But what I really regret is…that I can't see the stars"

"The stars?" he never thought about that, if bright lights like street lamps and headlight came out blurry for the girl dim glows like stars must be damn near impossible to see. Under Yamato's curious stares Yuni smiled sullenly and nodded her head.

"Through my eyes the sky is just an endless void of darkness" she remarked dramatically adding a loud and long sigh "It's so unromantic"

"Unromantic" Yamato snorted and laughed "Right, I forgot you're a hopeless romantic"

"Shut up" Yuni snapped at him sending him a slight glare "You can't tell me the idea of sitting under the stars with someone you really like just looking up doesn't sound romantic"

"No" Yamato answered bluntly earning a snort from Yuni. Why would he of all people think something like that was romantic, it actually sounded really boring when he stopped and thought about it. Why would anyone want to lie around doing nothing for a long amount of time just staring up at the sky "I'm a guy and we don't think about sappy bullshit like that"

"No I think that's just because you're from Akadou's 3D" Yuni chuckled out to him, he arched a brow at her and stopped to look at her, she grinned down at him turning and dropping so she was sitting on the wall rather than standing "You you guys don't know anything about romance and stuff like that, It's pitiful"

"Eh?" Yamato grunted out turning to face the girl slowly approaching her with his best intimidating look while she simply leaned forward just so they could be at eye level even if just a bit. He may not care about this stupid cupid romance stuff but the girls words sounded like a challenge, and Yamato was number one in most things he bothered to attempt. "Who says I don't know anything about romance?" he questioned puffing his chest just a bit "I know…_stuff_"

"_Aish_" Yuni mewed her face split a grin and she turned her face away from Yamato just so she could giggle without literally laughing in his face "You're funny" Yamato made a face, he wasn't trying to make a joke when he said he knew stuff, still grinning and giggling just a little Yuni turned her gaze back to him. Hazel met brown and the former's danced with nothing but amusement "You guys can't even pull off good pickup lines, what do you know about romancing a woman?"

"I bet you I can romance _you_" Yamato gloated but only pulled an arched brow from the girl.

"Bet you can't" she taunted still smirking. He could see it in her eyes she was daring him to make an attempt on her and see if he could. The sheer confidence that radiated off her person was almost enough to make Yamato not want to do it but who was he to turn down a challenge. Just try and think back to those stupid Dramas's Nana had said were Yuni's favorites and recall at least one thing that they did that he could possibly do. He thought and thought and thought but as a look of expectation came to the girl's face Yamato couldn't help but find himself drawing a blank. He must have erased that from his memory, he often did that when it came to things he considered to be useless to him, guess he'd just have to improvise. "Well?" Yuni's voice broke Yamato from his train of thought "I'm wait to be swept off my feet" her lips curved upward as she dramatically said this. Well, here goes… Yamato took in a deep breath and sighed reaching up and brushed hair out of her face like he'd seen Ren do to Nana many times before. The action made Yuni stop smirking just a bit which to Yamato was a good sign. He watched her smirk disappear as she began nibbling on her bottom lip a perfect sign of her nerves getting the better of her. He drew closer to her.

"…Yuni" was she blushing? Ha! Take that he could actually charm this girl if he wanted to!

"…Pff…" there was a pause between the two of them in which this sound could be heard "…Pff…Pfff" it came again, what was that? Yamato blinked when he realize a grin was returning to Yuni's face despite her biting down on her lip and before long she began laughing loudly in his face. Yamato made a face trying not to glare at the girl for laughing at him like that, she turned her face away from him and waved a hand dismissively, how rude. "Go-Gomen Gomen!" she snickered out "P-please go on! I didn't mean to do that! I'm sorry!"

"Forget it" Yamato grumbled starting to turn away from the girl but she easily caught his arm.

"No, no" she kept on giggling "You were doing fine, _really_!" oh now she was just making fun of him "Y-You just need a little practice is all"

"I bet you can't do any better" Yamato barked out taking offence to what Yuni found funny. That did it, her giggles stopped immediately and her smile was slowly starting to fade.

"…Pardon me?" her tone was light but her slowly disappearing smile was enough to tell the Akadou boy that she wasn't finding this funny anymore.

"You talk all big about romance and what not" Yamato commented smugly "but I bet you don't know how to charm a guy either"

"Wanna die?" the Korean lost all amusement on her face and her fading smile became a scowl now the roles were switch and Yamato was the one who was amused. The two of them stared each other down for a moment more before Yuni's scowl disappeared and was replaced with a smirk. Yamato blinked at this, wait a minute what was that look for? Uh oh, he didn't like the looks of this. He took a large step back when Yuni suddenly moved pushing herself forward and hopping off the wall with ease. Almost as soon as her feet touched the ground she slowly made her way closer to Yamato causing him to tense up, he didn't like the look in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Yamato barked out sending her a fierce glare that didn't seem to bother her at all, she kept on smirking walking closer and closer and then when her face was mere meters from his her smirk grew slightly.

"…I'm sorry" her voice, it wasn't the bubbly voice she had moments ago, this one was smooth and silk like and that accompanied with the rather…_seductive_ look she was giving Yamato made his face heat up making it obvious to himself that he was beginning to blush "I seem to have lost the key to my heart" Yamato eyed the girl as she pressed the slender fingers of her hand against her chest where her heart was "And I think…" she leaned in closer making Yamato leaned back a bit "That you have it" she said this whispered softly leaving the Akadou boy utterly speechless. Instead of reply to her words all the boy could do was swallow down very hard, satisfied by the reaction she received Yuni made a sort of 'humph' sound and turned away from Yamato walking on practically glowing with her victory. "You might want to pick that up" her words earned the back of her head a confused look.

"P-pick what up?" Yamato stammer out of his stupor. Yuni stopped walking a few paces ahead of him and glance at him over her shoulder.

"Your bottom jaw" She taunted turning back around and walking on

"This girl…" he mumbled to himself when he realized his mouth was hanging open.

It was official; Park Yun Lee was a dangerous creature.

Grumbling some more the Akadou boy straightened himself back up adjusting his blazer and slowly regain a normal walking pace until he was walking in step with the girl again. She was still smirking but Yamato scowled, now he was wondering what he was doing with this girl. He was more than thankful to part way with her so he could get to Akadou and she could wait for Nana, it was now that he realized that he would be arriving to school early because he had decided to walk with Yuni, she waved him farewell as if they hadn't just tried to seduce one another earlier and Yamato personally hoped that that would be the last he saw of her today. He may have sought her out but like said before Park Yun Lee is a dangerous creature and great caution should be taken.

If he didn't well…she would be the end of him.

"Big announcement!" Jun yawned from his light sleep as he heard Kami yell out loudly over the noise of the rest of the class. The boy stood where Yankumi usually stood when she took attendance. He couldn't help but be just a tad curious as to what one of his friends looked so happy about. When he got the silence he wanted he proceeds to tell them why "I've got a hook-up party!" no sooner did he yell this did Jun's ear start to ring with just how loud the rest of his classmate yelled with joy. If he wasn't cheering himself he would have cover his ears. Kami was known to be the god of arranging hook-up parties the fact that he could get a group of girls to agree to go out with a bunch of Akadou guys always amazed them all. However lately he'd be unsuccessful in his attempts so to say that Jun hadn't been on a group date for a while was an understatement. Wonder who he got to go on the date this time. Kami held up his hand to silence his classmate "Don't be surprised when you hear this" he spoke on "This time there's…_four groups_"

"F-F…" Jun's mouth immediately hung open, four groups of girls! Usually he could only get one group! That was a lot of girls! That means…that means…

"Everyone here right now will be able to take part!" Kami finished Jun's train of thought

"Way to go Kamiya!" Jun couldn't help but spring up from his desk and cheer loudly "Hook-up party ring leader!"

"Who are the girls? Who are the girls?" Honjo chanted from beside him

"Alright!" Kami hummed "first off we've got, Momo girls" he turned around toward the board and hung up a poster that represented Momo academy, the very school Nana went to "All credit goes to Nana-chan who was able to convince some of her classmates to take part"

"Is Yuni-chan coming?"

"Hai!" Kami nodded and the whole class ohed and a few made dreamy faced "Then!" he gained their attention again "Elize Girls School" he hung up another banner "This school has a lot of foreigner girls and luckily I got _three_ of them to come! Next! Seijun Girl's school" he hung up the next "these girls are very sweet girls, they're known to shower their boyfriends with baked goods"

"oooh!" Jun bounced in his place like a giddy school girl

"And finally, and this one took me a while to get the okay from, Grace Music school!" with all the girls posters hung up Jun joined the rest of his classmates as they rushed forward to pick which group they would join for the hook-up party. Which would Jun pick? His personal preference would be Grace Girls, they were high school girls with a lot of …well…grace. They're very lovely girls and unlike the one that Jun was use to they held maturity of girls twice their age, they were the closest thing Jun would consider a teenage girl could get to Kango-shi-san. Despite his preference Jun was going to pick Momo, why? Because his little sister was in Momo and she no doubt would be taking part in this hook-up party to ease her classmates nerves but mostly to spend time with her own boyfriend…Kazama Ren.

"Oi, Oi Yamato" Jun called over his shoulder he earned a grumble in return "Which group are you going to join?"

"…Eh" Jun's good friend shrugged his shoulders turning away from his crowding classmates "I'll pass" He'll what?

"EH?" Yamato didn't answer his classmates settling for sitting down on one of the desk and staring off into the distance boredly

"I see" Ren spoke up sliding across one of the desk across from Yamato "Well now, are you afraid of getting embarrassed if you're less popular than me?"

"…What?" Yamato snarled out slowly raising from his seat making it very obvious just what Ren had been doing by making his comment. Yamato found it impossible to turn down a challenge at being number one, if they challenged him to a match of popularity among the girls he wouldn't be able to turn it down…would he? "Me less popular? That's impossible" nope, he wouldn't.

"Then!" Jun jumped in gleefully "let's have a battle at the party!"

"Sure why not" Yamato growled smugly "I'll show both of you" he added not at all seeing that Jun was giving Ren a high five and a thumbs up behind his back, nice job Kazama "Alright! Let's put more spirit into this!"

"Yea!"

"Let's get some girlfriends!"

"Yea!"

"Geez what's with all the noise all of a sudden? Its _way_ too early in the morning for them to be this excited…"

"Testing is over, I'm not too surprised they have so much energy" the classroom door slide open "Ohayo!" Yankumi chirped as she glided into the classroom with Umeki close behind her. Perhaps it was because of the conversation with Akihiko that morning but the nurse was in a rather unfortunate mood as she stepped into the classroom and seeing the boys so happy didn't seem to be making her feel any better. "What's everyone all worked up for?" the math teacher mused while Umeki's attention drifted to the board.

Momo all girls school, that's where Kyona-chan went. Elize Academy, which was the school Erica went to before she moved back to the United States. Seijun Girls School, if Umeki remembered right that was one of those catholic schools for girls and last Grace Music School, a school for young women with musical talent. What on earth had they been doing before they got here? The heaviness weighing on Umeki felt just a bit heavier as she came to the only conclusion one could get if they saw the names of four different all girls schools listing in the classroom of an all boys school, they were planning a group date. Love is in the air and unfortunately for Umeki she was deathly allergic to it.

"It's nothing" Ogata-kun muttered to Yankumi's question dismissively

"You don't have to hide anything!" Yankumi chuckled out "tell me"

"But it's pointless to tell you" Kamiya-kun mused in response "since it's about love!" his classmates nodded their heads agreeing with what he said. Oh dear, Forgetting her inner angst Umeki whipped around staring at the boys with wide eyes. They were heading for dangerous waters by mention Yankumi and love, standing behind the woman she tried her best to signal them to end the conversation.

"It wouldn't be 'pointless'" Yankumi boomed sounding both offend and excited "Don't hesitate to ask me anything about love!" It seemed like Umeki's gestures were getting across because Akadou 3D as a whole collectively shook their heads "Come on!" Yankumi urged them "don't hold back"

"Hold back" Umeki mouthed to the boys from behind the teachers back shaking her head wildly "Don't do it, don't do it! Don't go there!"

"By the way" Ichimura-kun's head popped up from above the crowd of his classmates

"Hai! Ichimura-kun, what is it?" Yankumi chirped

"Yankumi, do you have a man?" Ichimura-kun asked and Umeki winced. He went there. To make matters worse the rest of the boys laughed shaking their heads at the question. This definitely wouldn't be the first time a student has questioned Yankumi's love life and Umeki would be a fool to think it would be the last it was just for once Umeki wished they'd go about in a different fashion, taunting your teacher comes with consequences after all

"…" Yankumi's smile faded as her students laughed on "…We're having a pop quiz" and there was the consequence

"Eh?" the boys yelled and groaned in protest dragging their feet back to each of their desk

"…I told you not to go there" Umeki sighed out turning to her kit, there wasn't much she needed to do it would seem besides check up on some old battle wounds from when the boys, recklessly according to Yankumi, charged into that harbor warehouse trying to save their friend. She could get that done and head on over to the hospital quick.

"Ne, Ne Kango-shi-san" the woman turned away from her kit to find almost all eyes on her. She blinked a couple of times before her eyes found Kouno-kun to be the one who called her. Instead of having a book in his hands for reading he had a brown notebook with a pen in hand.

"M-Mm"

"You have a boyfriend don't you?" he wasn't asking that, he was stating it that much was obvious by the way he scanned his notebook like he was reading the information out.

"E-Eh?" the nurse gaped, was that relevant?

"That's right!" Honjo-kun shot up from his seat suddenly and pointed to Umeki "Kango-shi-san is _super sexy_!" the nurse easily turned a cherry red from the statement "there's no way she doesn't have a boyfriend, Ne?"

"a-anno" Umeki stammer glancing towards Yankumi for help but the woman seemed just as speechless. Looking at Umeki's current love like it wasn't looking like she'd have a boyfriend for much longer "That is-"

"Yabuki Hayato"

"e-eh?" dammit how did Kouno-kun _know_ that? She looked to Yankumi again and the women exchanged bewildered looks.

"Oh right" Kazama-kun mused from the back of the class "The biker guy"

"Biker guys?" the rest of the boys questioned heads whipping back to look at him before turning back to look at Umeki once again. The woman cringed slightly, when on earth did Kazama-kun find out that not only did Umeki have a boyfriend but he rode a bike? This was starting to get way out of hand "He came to pick you up from work a week or so back right?" Kazama-kun sat up in his see arching a brow at the nurse who opted not to give an answer. Her lack of a response earned her mutters from all boys within the room.

"Now that I think about it Kango-shi-san _does_ look like the type that would like the bad boys…" one muttered

"I remember I saw her walking around town in a leather jacket, you think it was her boyfriends?" another muttered

"Everyone" Yankumi tried to quiet them down but it was no use, the gossip wheel was turning too fast to stop, who would have thought boys _could_ gossip. Under their examining eyes Umeki stood awkwardly not being able to fight the feeling that she was on display for them all.

"Ne Kango-shi-san" Ichimura-kun mused from his seat "What _is_ your type?"

"Eh?" the nurse squeaked

"Your type" Ogata-kun repeated what his friend had said, he was smirking at her when he said this "What's Kango-shi-san's boyfriend like? I have to know so I can be more popular than that guy" he explained jabbing his head in Kazama-Kun's direction.

"….Ah…well…" Umeki muttered awkwardly. Who ask their nurse these kinds of questions anyway? And more importantly was she even obligated to answer them? Utterly lost Umeki once again turned her gaze to Yankumi silently asking what she should do, Yankumi nodded in the boys direction and Umeki sighed, looks like she would have to answer their question. "Well For one thing girls don't like guys that are too pushy" she said crossing her arms, if there was one thing she recalled getting agitated from when it came to Hayato and the rest of Kurogin's 3D is that they were far too pushy when it came to trying to get her attention, it was annoying and a lot of the time uncomfortable. The boys in the class collectively leaned forward in their desk eyes never once leaving the nurse, Yankumi would probably never see them this focused on something in a classroom ever again. "Second, Don't forget to smile" to show an example of a smile the nurse smiled big and pointed to her face "Scowling and acting all bad boy scares a lot of girls" a few boys in response immediately began practicing their smiles….they had a lot of work ahead of them… "Third, Girl's are intelligent beings" Umeki went on now that she was mentally on a roll about the little ticks that she found annoying in her boyfriend "Making perverted and inappropriate jokes when having a conversation is a big no-no"

"But those kinds of jokes are funny!"

"Not to us it isn't!" Umeki shot the boy who made the comment a stern look "It prove to us you're not mature enough to have a descent conversation and we quickly lose interest in you" It was weird, as Umeki listing off these things she clearly remembered hating about Hayato a part of her couldn't help but giggle at the image of him doing these kinds of things. However, just as the joyous thought came to her another quickly shot it down, those were three years ago back in high school when things were easier. Now focus, let's see….what else would help them… Oh! "And one more thing" Umeki mused quieting the ever excited class of boys "It's probably best that you don't mention what school you go to"

"Eh?"

"Why not?" Honjo-kun shot out of his seat again puffing up his chest as he did "Our school is the best in the area"

"Be that as it may" Umeki hummed calmly crossing her arms as she did "But Akadou is also known as one of the area's _most violent_ all boys academies" Hopeful expressions deflated just a bit at this for they knew it was true "If they hear that you go to Akadou, and that you're in class 3D those girls will be far too scared of you to enjoy your better traits"

"Huh…I never thought of that" Honjo-kun slowly sank back into his seat.

"Kango-shi-san is a genius when it comes to love" Taguchi-kun gushed and the rest of the class cheered in agreement. On the outside Umeki smiled sweetly at her boys but on the inside she scuffed and scowled at the irony.

If she was such a genius why did she feel this way?

* * *

><p>A genius when it comes to love? Ha! That was a laughable statement all on its own. Love was definitely something Umeki could safely say she was a complete idiot when it came to and who could blame her really. She grew up acting like a boy so most guys found her to be more of a friend then someone they would want to date and before Hayato Akihiko was the only guy Umeki had ever really dated. That relationship was purely plutonic and Umeki had kept her distance. Now she dated Hayato and well…we all know how wonderful that was going for her so far.<p>

Akihiko's question still rung in Umeki's head even as the afternoon slowly came to them and she found herself doing desk work at the front desk of the hospital. Did she really trust Hayato? Or did she just want to clear her conscious? Did she really love Hayato? One questions breathed life to two more and those two breathed life to four more and eight more and sixteen more and it just grew from there until Umeki found more questions than answers. Slouching where she sat she sighed loudly, she needed to get away from all these couples and their lovey-doveyness and she had any hope of figuring her thoughts out.

Unfortunately this would not be the fate of the world for her today.

The doors to the hospital slid open catching the nurses attention she checked the nearest clock "is it that time already?" she muttered to herself turning her eyes back to the entrance where Kuraki-kun now stood. It was like clockwork lately, the Akadou boy would come in everyday even though he was in perfect health and why?

"Yo!" Kuraki-kun waved to a young girl that was seated at one of the couches, the girl smiled brightly and stood up.

"You came today too!" she mused

"Of course!"Kuraki-kun chirped "I'm a man who keeps promises! You know, I even kept a promise with my teacher on an elementary school trip and limited my snacks to 300 yen"

Umeki couldn't help but sigh at what she watched. Kuraki-kun had been meeting up with this young girl every day after he left school. The nurse didn't have a clue when the two of them had met but ever since the pair had blossomed into a very adorable couple. Ah to be that young again and in love, Umeki sighed fazing back into their conversation.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Saki-chan, the young girl Kuraki-kun was so very smitten with, leaned into the boy as he slouched grumbling in pain. When she drew close enough he suddenly sprung back up holding up something to her.

"Ta-dah!" It looked like a stuffed toy, how cute! "A souvenir!"

"What a surprise!" the girl giggled gently taking the stuff toy from Kuraki-kun "Arigatou!" Kuraki-kun grinned goofily in return "Now in return I made this! Will you accept it?"

"You made this?"

"Mm!"

"I'll put it on right now"

"Really?"

"They're so carefree" Umeki grumble sullenly resting her chin in the palm of her hand watching the happy scene feeling nothing but yarning to be in their place instead of in her crummy situation. If she thought hard enough she could remember back when she and Hayato actually acted like a normal couple just a bit.

_It had been back before Hayato had been sort of living with her. Umeki had just bid Taku-kun goodnight after having dinner at the Yabuki residence and was about to leave for her own._

"_Thank you for having me over, until next time Taku-kun" She waved to the youngest Yabuki son who nodded his head to her and waved back._

"_Happy birthday Ume" he called after her before Hayato blocked him from view stepping out into the chilly air with Umeki closing the door behind him as he did. The couple turned to one another while Umeki was busy buttoning up her coat and wrapping her scarf about her face._

"_You can stay here for the night you know" Hayato muttered leaning against the door with his hands behind his back "It's not like Taku minds and you might catch a cold walking around out there like you do and we defiantly have enough room for you"_

"_It's alright" Umeki shrugged her shoulders "I mean its cold for March but I should be fine for the walk home" Hayato sighed in submission nodding his head._

"_Let me walk you half way at least" he offered and what could Umeki do but nod to this so they began walking side by side in the chilly spring/winter night._

"_Thanks for having me over" Umeki hummed to him, Hayato waved a hand to her dismissively. They had been going out for a year and she was still acting so polite and formal, it was weird but Umeki couldn't help but act that way._

"_It's your birthday Uki-chan" Hayato mused to her "It was the least I could do"_

"_A…Arigatou, Hayato it means a lot"_

"_Ne, Uki-chan" Hayato suddenly stopped walking and jumped in front of Umeki's path taking the young woman by surprise. Before she could say anything Hayato finally pulled his hands from behind his back and showed his girlfriend just what he had been hiding. Umeki gaped at the lovely blue box tied shut with a white bow "Happy birthday to you~" the goofy male sang out "Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday dear Uki-chan~" He held the box up to Umeki's face for her to take which she did after a moment of thought "Haaaaappy birthday to you~ Happy birthday Umeki" Hayato ended his happy song with a light kiss on the girls freezing cheek._

"…_you didn't have to get me anything you know" Red traveled up her face and shined true across the bridge of her nose as she muttered this._

"_Of course I had to" Hayato corrected her "I promise I'd get you something" her grinned at her motioning her to open the box. She stared at him and then the box and then tugged at the white ribbon that was tied around it and tipping the lid open. "Do you like it?" they were a pair of pretty green shoes Umeki had found herself staring at from the display window of a store for the past month and a half. She hadn't had the luxury of being able to get them at the moment so she settled for admiring them from the window. A week ago they were bought, now she knew who had gotten them. Umeki looked from the shoes to her hopeful looking boyfriend before her. She didn't say thank you or tell him just how happy she was that he had gotten the shoes for her, she simply turned away from him digging into the pocket of her coat._

"_Here" she turned back a moment later holding her hand out to Hayato._

"_What is this?" he blinked staring at it hard, it was a key._

"_It's a key to the house" Umeki answered him averting her eyes as Hayato fix her with a surprised look "I had a copy made for you…I-I mean you come to the house enough of the time! S-so I just figured you could use one and…Bah! I'm not good at this just take the damn key!"_

"_You had a copy made for me?"_

"_Mm…" again Umeki was taken by surprise when Hayato took the key and planted another kiss on her already red cheek._

"_Thanks Uki-chan" Hayato grinned like the fool that he was tucking the key into his pocket "The fact that you trust me with something like this makes me really happy"_

"Tch" Umeki sucked her teeth waving her hand as if to swat the memory away returning her attention to the couple before her with slight resentment, 18 truly was a naïve age. Gathering her work Umeki turned her chair around and stood up moving to head up to her floor to check up on some patients.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile else Akadou 3D's most troublesome boys, accompanied by their two female partners in crime, hide not at all discreetly behind a hospital sign watching the scene between Kuraki and this unknown girl unfold.<p>

"I see" Yamato grinned darkly "So this was why he wants to skip out on the hook-up party"

"That Kura" Ichimura grinned as well "didn't even tell me"

"You think that's why he keeps saying he's so busy lately?" Yun Lee, who had her head poked out from behind on of Honjo's shoulders, asked taking in the girls appearance. Honjo tipped his head a bit at the question spoken into his ear.

"Looks like it" he mused

"She's really cute too" Jun added and Kazama nodded from where he stood behind Jun sister Kyona

"But what do you think they're talking about?" the Taguchi girl asked aloud. Kamiya and Ichimura, who held the hospital sign in place raised it a bit to move it forward so the group could inch close enough to listen in on the merry couples conversation but one false move would spell their end. Kamiya tripped over the sign and tumbled forward taking Ichimura with him the rest of the group tripped over the fallen boys and fell into a large pile the only one being spared of this being Yun Lee who bit down on her lip hard when she realized they had been caught. The group took the sign down with them loudly gaining Kuraki's attention. He eyed them like an owl pointing.

"You guys!" he yelled "W-what are you doing?"

"Ah" Kyona perked up shuffling toward the now seated girl and shamelessly shoving Kura away so she could sit beside the girl, Yuni quickly took the space on Saki-chan's other side "Saki-chan's been here for two weeks?"

"Mm" Saki-chan nodded her head

"…What are you sick with?"

"Baka! How can you ask that?" Honjo was quickly shushed with this lecturing word and a bunch of slaps to the back of his head.

"It's nothing serious" Saki-chan chuckled out

"Sooo" Yuni slid closer to Saki-chan smiling sweetly at the girl "how did you meet this guy Saki-chan?" Saki-chan exchanged looks with Kura and both grinned.

"It was when I had a cold last week, I came here feel like absolute crap when suddenly this angel" Aw Saki-chan was blushing! "Swooped down right in front of me!"

"A fateful encounter" Yuni squealed

"That's nothing like you Kura" Ren cackled pointing teasingly at the boy, the rest of the boys laughed along with him.

"You're having all the fun!"

"Little punk!

"You better treat us to something for not telling us!"

"Yea, Yea I want some Yankiniku okay?"

"I see they're really good friends" Saki chuckled watching the boys wrestle about with one another laughing and teasing each other as they did.

"Good friends?" Kyona repeated curving a brow at the girl slightly before grinning and sitting back crossing her arm "If you asked Kuraki-kun he'd just say they're a bunch of dorks messing around"

"It must be nice…" Saki-chan hummed.

"It can get frustrating sometimes"

"I want to go out, too"

"I'm sure Kura-senpai can take you out anytime" Yuni tried to cheer the girl up earning her a grin in response.

"Saki-chan" the Akadou boys quieted down and the three girls sitting together looked to find Umeki, Kyona's Senpai, standing a distance away grinning amused at what she saw "You should probably head back now, you father should be coming soon"

"Hai!" Saki called back standing up "I'll see you tomorrow" she waved and quickly followed Umeki father into the hospital. The group watched as she left holding the toy Kura had given her tightly.

"She's so cute…" the boys mused and Kyona couldn't help but roll her eyes at what they said.

"She's defiantly a cutie isn't she?" a new voice joined the group.

"AAAH!" Yuni yelped loudly shooting out of her seat at the sound of the new voice that suddenly spoke from beside her. The rest of the boys yelped as well jumping away from the couches while Yuni, quicker than lighting, found herself behind Yamato. The new voice was none other than Yamaguchi-sensei sitting casually as if she had been there the whole time

"Don't just pop up like that!" Yamato barked at the woman trying to stay steady on his feet while he had Yuni gripping the back of his blazer tightly. Yamaguchi-sensei didn't say anything in response to the yell. She grinned pushing herself off the couch and drawing close to Kura.

"Kuraki you rascal!" she nudged the boy "good job! Is that your girl friend?"

"No way!"

"Yea right" Yamaguchi playfully the boy.

"That's your homeroom teacher right?" Yuni muttered to Yamato never once letting go of his blazer.

"…Yea"

"What is she doing here?"

"Yamaguchi-sensei?"

"Hai"

Suddenly the woman paused in her light teasing of her student and gain a dazed look as a man looking to be one of the doctors approached her. The look on the teacher's face, oooh she was definitely in love. At least they knew the reason the teacher was here now.

"…what's the matter?" the doctor addressed her

"Natsume-sensei!" the students eyed Yamaguchi curiously as she practically floated in front of the doctor "Anno…you forgot this…"

"…ah" The doctor, Natsume-sensei, smiled brilliantly when the teacher offered him a book "sorry that you went to the trouble of returning this"

"She's acting really weird all of a sudden isn't she?" Ichi muttered, his classmates nodded in agreement.

"I think she's in love" Yuni muttered, in love? Yamato glanced back at her and then at the two adults. Strange…it kind of looked like they were having a tug of war with that book rather than Yankumi handing it off to the doctor "how romantic…" Yuni gushed

"Yea…" Yamato rolled his eyes "if you call one-sided love romantic…"

"You…you look great in you white lab coat" Yankumi muttered to the doctor still refusing to let go of the book.

"Oh" the doctor muttered humbly "Not really…but this is the first time seeing you in your jersey Yamaguchi-sensei"

"Eh?" the teacher finally released the book and the doctor stumbled back from the sudden lack of pull from the teacher "Oh, no!... I apologize for being dressed this way!"

"…What is she doing?" Kyona pushed herself to her feet and joined her friend watching as the teacher sank to the fetal position as if to cover up her cloths out of embarrassment.

"No no" Natsume-sensei assured Yankumi despite how embarrassed she looked "you look good Yamaguchi-sensei"

"…eh?" Yankumi lifted her gaze, Natsume-sensei smiled

"You look like you're ready to seriously take on your students" he told her "I really like you in jerseys Yamaguchi-sensei" But judging by the look on the teachers face she didn't hear a word past 'I like you'

Still standing rooted to the spot behind Yamato Yuni made a face at the teacher not stumbling about the hospital like she was drunk.

"…Your homeroom teacher is weird" she told the boy

"You're just now realizing this?" Yamato snorted.


	23. Chapter 22: The art of dating

**Wonotice:** Next to Umeki and Hayato Yuni and Yamato are my favorite pair to write messing with one another, they totally set the scene for themselves without me having to give it much thought. And don't worry I promise things will clear up by next chapter so don't relentlessly hate on sensei okay?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22:<strong> The art of dating

* * *

><p>Nothing had changed so far when it came to Umeki's self-inflicted situation, she had still gotten up early in the morning instead of lying in bed with her boyfriend. At the moment she was sitting in the chair before her vanity mirror just watching him sleep from the reflection. That was it, she was going to find out the truth from Natsume-sensei today no matter what! She couldn't go on like this it was affecting her mood towards everything and just like Akihiko had said it wasn't fair to Hayato at all.<p>

"Even if I _did_ do the unthinkable" the nurse muttered to herself "I at least owe him that much…" she turned her gaze from her boyfriend's reflection to the table she sat at. The table that the mirror was perched on only had a few things on it: a brush for her hair, a few pairs of earrings, her peony hair clip, the strip of pictures of Umeki and Ryu, the group picture of 3D's trip to Okinawa and a dark wood picture frame that held a photo of Umeki and her brother Tetsu. Now that Umeki thought about it she did actually have any pictures of just her and Hayato together. Sure she had pictures of just him but that was it, they'd never stopped to take one together like she had with Ryu or Tetsu. How strange…

"You're up early again" Umeki nearly jumped out of her skin as strong arms suddenly circled about her shoulders and held her tight and Hayato's deep voice spoke in her ear, he must have gotten up without her noticing.

"…Mm" Umeki nodded unsure of any other way to answer, she hesitated for a moment but after giving it a small thought she reached up a hand and pressed it against Hayato's enjoying the warmth of his skin.

"Is that Natsume giving you a lot of work so you have to keep getting up early like this?" He asked Umeki dropping his head and resting his chin on her shoulder "I'm starting to miss waking up with you sleeping on me"

"Sorry" Umeki apologized softly. Her one word responses made Hayato frown deeply, she wasn't normally this quiet and she kept her gaze down and focused on her lap. From the reflection of the mirror ahead of them it looked to Hayato almost like she was hanging her head in shame or something.

"Ne" he took hold of the hand that was touching his, she hummed slightly to show that she was listening to him "Is something wrong? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" she replied in that still so very soft tone of hers and this made Hayato frown even more.

"What is it?" he questioned her 100% sure that something was wrong, he'd known Umeki long enough to be able to tell that much. "Couldn't sleep or something?"

"…Kinda" Umeki nodded her head slightly, something was bothering her that much was obvious at this point but what could possibly trouble her this much. The couple stayed like this in silence as Hayato thought over the most recent things to happen that would concern Umeki both directly and indirectly. He thought and thought and then finally something hit him.

"…It is Nakamaru Raidon?" Hayato asked, Umeki's reaction was instant and no matter how hard she tried to hide it Hayato felt and saw it. It was suddenly like he was hugging a statue because the woman had grown so very still, her muscles tightened and tense up. From her reflection Hayato could see that her lips had pressed into a thin line and the hand that held onto his squeezed it just a bit. Had he guessed right? He must have. He had gotten wind of the news a couple of weeks ago but it was around when he and Umeki had been fighting because of that whole 'broken promise and thrown flower pots' thing so it had been pushed in the back of his mind but now that he was thinking about he felt like the world worst boyfriend.

How could he not pay more attention to Umeki when the man who'd caused her so much suffering might be able walk around as a free man once again? After three years of applying, Nakamaru Raidon was finally getting his chance in court to have his guilty charged appealed. If they were he'd be out of jail and a free man once again. How could Hayato possibly forget that? It was one of the headlines in magazines. His female coworkers, the office women, spoke about it and 'that poor Matsushima girl' when they weren't busy talking about some other big gossip, something about some Korean heiress or something of that nature, and Umeki reaction almost made him sure that was the reason why she was losing sleep. Was she scared? Sighing Hayato pulled the nurse into a tight embrace hoping he could make her feel just a bit safer but she only tensed up even more and Hayato was sure that if he didn't have both arms surrounding her Umeki would shrink away from him. That wasn't good, the news about Nakamaru might be causing her to lapse after three years of progress and if it got any worse Umeki would push Hayato away again. They would be back to faze one with Hayato sleeping on the couch again and the couple sitting and walking at arm's length.

"Don't worry" Hayato muttered into Umeki's ear reassuringly "even if he gets out I'm going to protect you. He won't get within a mile of you Babe I promise" with that said Hayato decided it was best to give Umeki a bit of space and so straightened up and left her side heading toward the door with aims to get himself some breakfast before getting ready for work. What he failed to notice was the shocked expression that crossed Umeki's face. She raised her head almost instantly pressing a hand against her chest as it thumped loudly in its place.

Did he just call her babe? Why did it make her stomach twist up like that?

"H-Hayato" Umeki sat up and turned around in the chair so she was facing her retreating boyfriend. He stopped just as he was about to walk through the door and looked back at her curiously "I…I'm….I'm sorry" she finally spoke out to him her face washing over with absolute guilt "I…I'm _so_ sorry" Hayato looked at her strangely for a second before smiling and nodding his head.

"Don't be" he told her "It's not your fault" and with that he left her too herself. If only he knew what she had been apologizing for, for a minute there Umeki wished he did because she didn't think she could find the courage to admit she was wrong again after this. His promise to protect her had given her subtle boost of courage but now it was gone and she was afraid. When Hayato's footsteps faded down the stairs Umeki pushed herself up from her seat and left her room as well but instead of following Hayato downstairs she headed for a backroom on the second floor. This room use to belong to her mother before she left now it serve a better and much more important purpose. Glancing behind her incase Hayato appear in the hall Umeki turned the knob of the door and disappeared into the room closing it behind her and locking it. She wouldn't have to worry about doing this, if Hayato came back upstairs looking for her and couldn't find her he'd know she was in this room.

It was one of those _'Umeki rituals'_ as he put it and he knew not to disturb her for the next half hour that she would spend inside of the room.

* * *

><p>"Alright! It's time to battle today! Is everyone ready for this?"<p>

"Yea!"

"Let's start the hook-up info session!"

"Yea!"

"Tch" Umeki sucked her teeth crossing her arms from where she stood in the back exit of the classroom watching all of this unfold before her. They were all so organized and serious about this it was amusing to watch. Kazama, Ogata, Ichimura, Honjo, and Kamiya stood before the rest of the class and with the pull of a string from Kamiya a scroll unraveled and revealed something that made the nurse laugh quietly.

"First!" Kamiya shouted out "They hate pushy guys!"

"They hate pushy guys!" The class repeated

"Second!" Ichimura revealed the second scroll "Put on a bright smile!"

"Put on a bright smile!" the rest of the class repeated, these kids had gone and turned her advice into set rules that they seemed to decide that they had to follow. Umeki was trying even harder to keep from laughing aloud at them.

"Third!" Honjo called out unraveling the next scroll "Have intelligent conversations! Dirty jokes are banned!" it was rather ironic how as he said this he made a rather obscene gesture to his pelvis.

"Have intelligent conversations. Dirty jokes are banned!"

"Don't you dare mention the name 'Akadou' that is absolutely important!" Kazama unraveled the next scroll as he said this "Alright! Today we'll get everything right!"

"Yea!"

"They're going to utterly _bomb_ this party" Umeki uttered to herself giggling all the way.

"What's so funny Ume-chan?" Umeki glanced over herself where Yankumi had suddenly appeared with a smile just as large as the one Umeki was holding right now. The nurse simply grinned on nodding her head in the direction of the class "What are they doing?"

"Hook-up party Do's and don'ts" Umeki read the banner aloud before stepping into the room "I guess they're getting ready for their group date tonight"

"Hm, must be tough, recruiting girlfriends" Kuraki, who had young Saki from the hospital and so would not be taking part in this event, chuckled from his desk in the back of the classroom.

"You're pretty relaxed Kuraki-kun" Yankumi mused grinning at the boy. Of course Kuraki being the boy that he was brushed the teacher off and turned away from her

"Not really" he grumbled

"Today, will you be meeting with that girl again?" Yankumi went on not at all bothered by how Kuraki brushed her off so easily. Umeki leaned over to see the boy's face and found him grinning like a big fool.

"Probably" he mused

"Love is so wonderful" Yankumi sighed turning to gaze at the rest of her class going over the rules that they had come up with for their group date. Kuraki hummed in agreement nodding his head.

"When you fall in love" he spoke "why does everything seem fun?"

"That's so true" Umeki nodded to this, even the stupidest things felt enjoyable with someone you liked.

"The desire wells up to protect her at all cost." Kuraki went on his smile just spreading with each thought or feeling "Also, just being able to see her smile makes me happy"

"You're really in love aren't you Kuraki-kun?" Umeki smiled at the boy sullenly. Still smiling Kuraki nodded his head.

"Kuraki-kun, Matsushima-sensei" Yankumi beamed turning to the two with one of her fierce looks of determination she often had. Both student and nurse looked at her curiously as she held up her fist as if getting ready to fight "Let's both do our best!"

"Uh?" The two exchanged looks before grinning and mirroring Yankumi "Yes!" they chorus before high-fiving but then the thought came to them.

"..._our_ best?" Kuraki repeated the teacher arching a brow like Umeki did. Yankumi simply gave the two the peace sign in response to their questioning looks.

Oh dear, Umeki hoped the man Yankumi was aiming for was prepared for her.

The nurse sighed as Yankumi finally turned to the rest of 3D to start class. She quickly did her work and decided she'd take a break before heading to the hospital and discovering the truth. She sighed in content as the cool breeze graced her from the roof of the school.

It was here that she stood alone gathering her thoughts. She had decided that she would find the truth today no matter what it took but what then? Even if she hadn't done the unthinkable Akihiko's question would still grow doubt within her, did she really love Hayato? If she did would she still have ended up in this situation? If she _did_ do the unthinkable did that just prove Akihiko right?

"Ugh" Umeki snarled curling her hand into a tight fist and slamming it down on the rail she leaned against "this sucks, why can't everything stay simple for once?" she _really_ needed to stop drinking so much, that was the root of _all_ of her troubles right now. "Dammit all"

"Kango-shi-San?" a new voice spoke from behind her, Umeki raised her head and looked over her shoulder just a bit. She could tell just by the persons height alone who it was.

"Kazama-kun" she slowly turned to face him as he approached her "shouldn't you be in class right now?" she remarked but then again why wasn't she surprised that he would be here on the schools roof instead of class. As good as he was he was still of class 3D and that meant he was just bound for trouble it was just in his nature, he shrugged his shoulders and made the ever so familiar 'I don't really care' face.

"You okay?" He questioned stepping beside the woman leaning against the rail like she had been, the nurse hummed her response nodding her head just a bit turning back around and gazing out at the landscape around the school "You don't look like you're okay"

"I'm just tired is all" Umeki lied trying not to let the teenagers staring bother her, she could tell that he was staring at her from the corner of her eye, trying to keep on a tired face the nurse glanced at the student and sighed "I think I need a _long_ vacation Kazama-kun"

"I'm sure you do" The boy muttered back "You look like something really big is bothering you"

"Why are you so worried about me Kazama?" Umeki questioned fixing the boy with a hard stare, she expected him to shrug his shoulder at her. Kazama was the type that didn't wear his inner thoughts on his sleeve, the complete opposite to his girlfriend Kyona who was so easy to read, and he often brushed things off as not bothering him or not caring about it. This time however he grinned at Umeki.

"Because you protected Nana when I couldn't" he answered her "And besides, you're my senpai too you know"

"…_I am_?" Umeki blinked

"I went to Kiyoko too" Kazama snorted out earning a slight grin from Umeki. He was right, he was her Kohai but to her he was Kyona's special someone and one her knuckle head boys of Akadou 3D. "So" Kazama spoke up again "What's bothering you Kango-shi-_senpai_"

"…Kazama-kun…when did you know for sure that you loved Kyona?" Umeki asked the boy turning her gaze back out at the landscape. Kazama didn't answer immediately, at first he made an odd noise sounding his obvious surprise over the sudden question but then he hummed slightly.

"When she called me Kaza-kun for the first time"

"Eh?" Umeki furrowed her eyebrows and turned back to her Kohai looking him over doubtfully "Really? That's it?"

"Yea" Kazama nodded his head, something that simple made him know that he loved Kyona? Umeki hadn't expected that one "Nana-chan, before she met you, always called me Kazama-kun or Kazama-senpai even though we've been friends since we were little kids. It kind of felt like no matter how much time we spent together she was always keeping me at arms distance" Umeki nodded her head in understanding. Kyona was, much like Umeki, one of the girls that suffered under Nakamaru. Umeki could understand the girl's feeling just a bit nervous around males because of it "But then after she graduated from Kiyoko it all changed and all of a sudden she called me Kaza-kun" a wonderful smile came to Kazama's face as he recalled the memory "I remember my stomach twisted up in knots and my heart started beating faster, I couldn't stop smiling after she said it for the first time"

"Awe" Umeki couldn't help but muse

"I asked her out the next day" Kazama ended his story with a nod of his head

"…You really love Kyona don't you?" Umeki spoke casting the boy an admiring look. Unlike Kuraki, who grinned like a bashful fool and giggled like a school girl, Kazama smiled happily and nodded his head.

"Yea" he chuckled "I love seeing her smile and she's so easy to embarrass" He was sounding like Kuraki now but Umeki found herself staying beside the boy and listening smiling fondly as he went on about the things he loved about his girlfriend. He spared no details when he talked about her, his love of her angry face, the little giggle she let out when she was trying not to laugh too loudly, even the way she lit up like fireworks when she saw him coming. Even if it was just a bit Umeki felt better about things.

"I should go to work now" the nurse mused when Kazama was done with his long list "Good luck on your hook-up party"

"I'm not the one who needs the luck" Kazama snorted out "I _have_ a girlfriend after all"

"She's lucky to have someone who care so much about her" Umeki replied pushing off the rail and moving to leave the roof of the school "Oh, and Kazama-kun"

"Mm?" the teen glanced back at her

"Thanks"

"Hm?...for what?"

"Nothing, nothing"

* * *

><p>"In order to get popular with women you must be meticulously attentive" Umeki hear head teacher Sawatari speaking as she slid the door to the faculty room open and stepped inside. Normally she would have just came in, got her things and left like any other day but this lone sentence had caught her curiosity and the young nurse couldn't help but creep into the room like a cat trying to sneak on its prey. Three other male teachers sat with Sawatari-sensei with notebooks and pens' taking down notes on what the head teacher said like he was the guru of swooning women "If her glass is empty, fill it" he instructed "if she spills something, wipe it. Also give her a series of small presents, based on experience it's proven to be most effective"<p>

"That's _amazing_ head teacher Sawatari"

"You seem to truly understand women!"

"Let's immediately put all of these tips to use at today's drinking party"

Looks like the boys weren't the only ones that needed luck today…

"_He_ understands women?" Umeki questioned slowly moving to her usually seat beside Yankumi at the math teachers desk, she snorted slightly and tried not to laugh "When was that, the _Edo period_?" she could honestly say that if a guy acting like that she would punch them…but then again that could just be her. Ayukawa and Takano appeared on the other side of Yankumi and the fellow nurse nodded to what Umeki had said.

"Men really are simple-minded" she said crossing her arms as she did.

"They sure are…"Takano agreed

"Those three are going to be taken by flirty women" Umeki commented and her female coworkers hummed their agreements as they watched Head teacher Sawatari guide them to what would most likely be their doom.

"You…" Yankumi spoke up looking from her left to her right at her female coworkers "You can tell just by looking?"

"_Sure_ I can tell" Ayukawa gasped looking and sounding as though the thought that she couldn't was offensive but then again it was kind of obvious.

"Anno…Ayukawa-sensei, how many people have you dated up till now?" Yankumi asked out of the blue. Ayukawa, being the humble woman that she was, flipped her hair over her shoulder like a diva before leaning into Yankumi's ear and whispering the number to the math teacher "That's many?" the pig tailed woman gasped but Ayukawa simply giggled in response "…What about you Takano-sensei?"

"…I haven't dated that many guys" Takano-sensei blushed, she too leaned in and whispered the number to Yankumi but the math teacher was stunned all the same.

"Eh! That's unexpected!" she gaped before slowly turning to Umeki with a slight smile on her face "Matsushima-sensei" Umeki hummed in acknowledgement though she silently hoped that if she refused to look at Yankumi she wouldn't ask the question the nurse knew she was going to ask. "How many people have _you_ dated?"

"Only two" unlike Ayukawa and Takano Umeki found no need to go about whispering the number. She wasn't embarrassed with the fact that she'd only been with two men nor was she particularly proud of this fact, it was just that: a fact and that was all there was to it. Still the statement brought a hopeful look to Yankumi's face and she nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I see, I see" she scooted closer to Umeki as she said this "So then Matsushima-sensei is a late bloomer just like her teacher"

"Who said I was a late bloomer?" Umeki curved a slender brow at her former teacher "I said I've only _been_ with two guys…I didn't say only two guys have asked me out"

"Eh?" Yankumi's smiled faded at this "And…how many have done that?" now this was something Umeki would rather not say. Instead she grinned at her former teacher and crossed her arms sitting back in her seat.

"Well…let's just say I broke a lot of hearts during my stay at Kurogin" Umeki chuckled out mischievously "They just came out of the woodwork on white day, at least three per class I think…"

"_T-that_ many" poor Yankumi sounded crushed as she turned her head away from her coworkers "What is this? Am I such a late bloomer?"

"I think so" Umeki teased her suffering Homeroom teacher before sliding away from her with the chair just before Yankumi had time to react and attack her for the comment. Just as she was steering her chair around so that she could wheel it towards her desk where her stuff was her cellphone rang loudly in her pocket. "Ne?" she answered in a deeply bored tone of voice "Supa Kango-shi-san speaking"

"…" silence met her ear for a second and after another moment's hesitation the caller spoke up "U-Umeki?" the deep voice made Umeki stop wheeling the chair and sit up a bit.

"Hayato" she recognized her boyfriend voice with ease "what is it? Is something wrong?"

"…Supa Kango-shi-san?" of course rather than answer her question the idiot decided that he was going to take the moment to laugh, Umeki glared at the space before her as her ear caught the indisputable sound of the male snickering.

"Don't ask" she told him bluntly

"Don't worry I didn't plan to" he snickered on

"Do you need something?" Umeki sighed out quickly growing tired of his laughing, if she spoke with him much longer she might just up and lose her resolve again like she had this morning. Speaking to him for some reason brought on a sort of fear within Umeki that she couldn't determine the reason for, if she wanted find out the truth of what happen between Natsume and herself she didn't need that kind of fear holding her back. "Did you get sick and sent home again?"

"No, No nothing like that" Hayato answered from his end "I'm just initiating the civil rights I was granted upon our agreement"

"…" Umeki pulled a face staring at her phone bewildered for a second before pressing it back to her ear again "…huh?" what the hell was he talking about?

"Under our mutual agree to be boyfriend and girlfriend" Hayato explained in an official and uppity tone, as if he were reading this from some holy scripture or a law book "I can, by right, treat you to an evening of dining and entertainment providing you with any and all comfort needed to make the night enjoyable including gifts and transportation." If he could see the look on Umeki's face as he explained this Hayato probably would have laughed at her, he wasn't making a shred of sense despite the fact that he was explaining himself right now. "Of course" her boyfriend went on to say "It is your own choice to say no to this invitation but I remind you it is my right as your boyfriend….and beside I really think you'd have fun" he dropped his formal tone at the end of the sentence saying the last part, instead, in a hushed and slightly quicker speech. Even so Umeki still looked at her phone confused.

"…._huh_?" she sounded dumbly

"Baka onna" her boyfriend sighed, he was probably rolling his eyes and pressing his palm against his face right this moment "A Date" he said finally in the simplest way he knew how to re-explain himself"…oh! That's what he meant by his right as her boyfriend!...why didn't the damn idiot just _say_ that!

"You know I don't like going on dates Hayato…" Umeki mused

"I know but just give me a chance this one time? Please?" Umeki didn't reply at first, she didn't really think it was such a good idea to agree to a date with him. With all the tension she had been building within her Umeki wasn't sure she'd be able to last the night with Hayato on a date before she cracked and did something she was sure she would regret shortly after but still… it _was_ his right as her boyfriend…she had to say yes eventually…

"…Fine" Umeki nodded slightly "But I have to go to the hospital and do at least a little work before I go"

"Alright" Hayato replied happily "I'll just come get you there, sound good?"

"Mm, I'll see you then"

The couple ended their phone conversation and just like that Umeki suddenly found herself with a date for the afternoon. She couldn't help but wonder just what Hayato had up his sleeves for this one, it obviously didn't require formal wear if he could just pick her up from the hospital and they could be on their way. Either way Umeki wasn't even sure she like the idea so much after she hung up to phone and prepared to head to the hospital. This just meant she had a time limit when it came to figuring out what had happen so long ago for she wanted to tell Hayato the news, good or bad, the next moment that she saw him. She'd have to get to Natsume as soon as she entered the building and so with a look of absolute resolve she entered her work place and made a beeline for her floor where she was certain she would find Natsume checking on patience and probably waiting on her arrival.

She found him in the staff lounge with eyes focused on the papers he had set on the table before him, he looked busy and for a second Umeki almost hesitated to knock of the door and get his attention, if only to keep him from being distracted, but quickly decided that this was important and so lightly tapped on the door with the middle knuckle of her hand. The young doctor glanced up immediately and offered Umeki a warm smile when he saw her standing in the doorway.

"Matsushima" he greeted her "you're here early today"

"…Hai" Umeki responded weakly mentally slapping herself for already starting to let the fear set in and her resolve to begin to drain away with her desperately trying to cling to it.

"How are you today? Has your ankle been bothering you at all?" The ever so perfect model of a doctor that he was Natsume gave the woman's feet a curious glance and Umeki couldn't help but noticed a look of concern cross his face when he saw that his head nurse was back to wearing heels like usual.

"Its fine" She assured him earning his gaze once again "It doesn't hurt or bother me anymore" alright Umeki, you're stronger than this! You took Yabuki Hayato head on _twice_ and won both times! You can deal with a freaking doctor! This would be a cake walk! ...or at least those were the things her mind was telling her body but her body didn't seem to want to listen to reason, it quivered all on its own and her legs seemed to beg her to turn tail and run away but she couldn't, she had to know and free herself from the stress all of this was causing. So, with a heavy sigh the head nurse awkwardly shuffled into the room with no sign of the confidence she usually displayed and gently took a seat near Natsume.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Natsume gave her a curious look "you seem a little off today"

"I'm okay" Umeki assured the man with a nod of her head "I…I'm just a little tired is all. It's been a long…_long_ couple of weeks is all" The doctor set the page he was holding down and leaned back in his seat observing Umeki with strict eyes that made the woman fell very uncomfortable.

"I can see that" he mused looking her up and down once or twice "If you don't mind me asking is it because of your boyfriend?"

"E-Eh?" Umeki squeaked out lifting her sunken gaze to meet eyes with the doctor "W-Why would you say that?" she chuckled out nervously "Hayato and I have a passionate relationship!"

"Sorry Umeki" Natsume replied resting his elbow on the table still looking Umeki over "but that's not passion, that's domestic abuse if you ask me" yea, that's what everyone who didn't understand it said. Umeki tried not to scuff at her superior in response to his comment.

"It's not domestic abuse when you're dishing out just as much as you're getting" she defended her relationship stiffly frowning deeply as the doctor did the same "And no one _asked_ you anyway"

"_Domestic violence_ than" Natsume amended his previous statement "Either way it can't be anything good if I have to keep treating my head nurse the day after she's had a nasty fight with her boyfriend. I was certain you had broken a rib from the last one"

"You're exaggerating Sensei" the nurse grumbled out now silently regretting coming in to strike up conversation with the man.

"Matsushima, I worry about you" Natsume fixed Umeki with his signature troubled look that let her know he was serious about his concern.

"I know, I know" Umeki sighed "But you don't understand it, not many people do. What Hayato and I have is something different than what normal couples have. We're not the type of people to go around confessing our feelings and we've both grown up being looked down on. We don't know how to be like the other good little boys and girls who say 'please' and 'thank you' and 'I'm sorry', hell we _never_ like being the first of the two of us to admit that we're wrong, and if there's anything that we're certain we know how to do it's be stubborn mules and fight" she explained the relationship the best she could leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

Now that she was stopping and thinking about it the two of them always looked like the kind of relationship that wouldn't last, they were both short tempered and had a violent tendency. To the outside viewer their relationship looked like one base off of basically a rage fueled love/hate kind of thing but it was way deeper than that. Somehow, by some magic, Umeki and Hayato had connected on a deeper level through their physical personalities and even though they rarely spoke their feelings it was like the other tuned in on the unspoken words such as worry and love and anger.

"What we have is a special connection that not many people understand" Umeki concluded.

"…" Natsume stared at her blankly for a moment before smiling brilliantly "Matsushima" he mused "You really love him don't you?" The question had taken his head nurse by surprise. She hung her mouth open wide for a second before biting down on her bottom lip. If she was really in love with Hayato she wouldn't be so scared about finding out what had happen that night or at least that's what she told herself.

"…Natsume-sensei" the woman spoke up deciding that now was a better time than any to ask "You know that night we all went drinking and I woke up in your apartment?"

"Hai" Natsume nodded his head before tipping his head curiously

"About that night…I-" that was as far as she was able to get. As if fate wanted to change things, one of the other nurses entered the lounge just as Umeki was going to ask her question.

"There you two are" she spoke with annoying volume in her voice "I've been looking everywhere for you both! Natsume-sensei"

"Anno, yes?" The doctor turned to the nurse standing in the door way

"You have a patient waiting for a follow up on her previous visit" the nurse spoke, she held up a clip board and gazed at it "A Mio-san"

"Ah, so that was today then" recognition sparked in the doctors eyes "Thank you" he added before turning back to Umeki "Matsushima come with me, this patient tends to get a little nervous about her checkups and you seem to have a way with people"

"A-Ah…" Umeki hung her mouth open feeling ever so slightly crushed that she had been interrupted before she was able to discover the truth but she was head nurse and she still had a job to do so she nodded her head pushing off the chair she was sitting in so she could stand up "Hai" she confirmed following the doctor out of the room and quickly falling into step with him as they made their way to the room where the patient was waiting for them. "So…this Mio-san…"

"She's a patient at an independent facility" Natsume brief her "but she comes here for basic checkups on her condition and though it hasn't gotten too serious yet, and I hope it _never_ does, but if an emergency should happen she's to be sent here"

"What kind of condition does she have?"

"It's a collection of things" Natsume answered handing the clipboard the other nurse had given him on his way out of the staff lounge to Umeki. The woman took it gingerly looking it over as they walked on "She has asthmatic problems and because of an accident that happen she's been suffering back troubles"

"What did she come here for last time?" Umeki questioned, usually if a patient came for a follow up it was because something had suddenly happen to land them in the hospital and they were returning so their doctors could make sure that everything was well with them.

"Well" the doctor began as the pair turned a corner "from what was explained to me, she had been taken out by two men she knew for a nice day trip. She was supposed to be resting, you know not being too active, but she over exerted herself and suffered a slight asthma attack" Unconsciously the head nurse brought a hand to her neck not being able to imagine what it would be like to suffer an asthma attack "I'm sure she's fine now but just to be sure-" Natsume would have said something else but whatever it was Umeki didn't give him the chance to say it, the turned another corner and made their way to a door where a lone figure stood leaning again the wall by themselves. It took the woman a moment but after a second of staring at this figure she recognized him.

"AH!" her suddenly yelp made both males jump high "Ryu!" Ryu turned his head in her direction mirroring her shock for a moment before letting it fade away to a blank face "What are you doing here?"

"You know him Matsushima?" Natsume asked curiously

"Ryu, you have asthma?" Umeki furrowed her eyebrows completely ignoring her superior and earning herself a confused look as well.

"Ha?" the male sounded looking at her as if she were out of her mind. Oh wait… Umeki looked from her friend to the clipboard in her hands, right…the patient was a girl now Umeki felt stupid.

"Anno…Sensei" the nurse turned to Natsume offering him the board "Could you head in before me? I'll be there in a second I promise"

"…are you sure?" Natsume gave Umeki another one of his concerned looks but the nurse nodded to him before glancing over her shoulder where Ryu remained leaning against the wall eyes fixed on them. "…alright, don't take too long"

"Hai" Umeki nodded and with that said the doctor cast the two one last look and went on to head into the room closing the door behind him to give them privacy. As soon as the door closed she couldn't help but let out a long sigh and hang her head just a bit. At this rate she'd never get the chance to ask

"So…" Ryu spoke up "That's the _infamous_ Natsume-sensei?" And today was just getting worse and worse. Umeki cringed slightly, she should have known Ryu would eventually come around but she didn't expect him to get here so damn fast. She turned around to face her good friend and tried not to look like she was guilty of anything, she hadn't done anything since the incident she just wanted to learn the truth now. "He's handsome" Ryu taunted her with his words and blank stare, Umeki scuffed.

"Is he?" she questioned "I didn't notice, my boyfriend's better looking"

"Umeki"

"I thought you were going to leave me to fix my stupid mess on my own" Umeki spoke before Ryu could say more, she leaned against the wall beside the door and crossed her arms slightly. Ryu arched a brow at her not at all fazed by her words.

"How's that going for you?" he asked simply, pausing Umeki fell silent earning an all knowing look from the bastard. She sucked her teeth looking away.

"I'm working on it" she grumbled "What are you doing here anyway? This isn't actually you letting me fix my own stupid mess" Perhaps he was just here to taunt Umeki about her current situation.

"Check your ego" Ryu responded blankly "I'm not here because of you" The woman blinded at this, he would have said more but then the door suddenly open and Natsume poked his head out of it. The two adult looked his way cutting their conversation short.

"Matsushima" Natsume addressed his head nurse first, Umeki immediately perked under the call of her name pushing off the wall and turning fully to face him "Could you come in here and make sure Mio-san is relaxed while I talk to…Odagiri-san?" Ryu nodded "about her current state"

"A-ah…" Ryu was here because of the patient? Umeki glanced over her shoulder sending the male a curious look but as usual he offered her his signature poker face giving away nothing. Umeki turned back to Natsume and nodded her head "Mm" she hummed and so they brushed past one another with Natsume head out of the room and Umeki heading in, the patients information was passed off to the nurse and as soon as the doctors foot was out the door Umeki closed it. "Okay" she spoke up "Natsume-sensei will back in a moment" the nurse spoke her usual rehearsed line keeping her back to the room for a moment before slowly turning around. She didn't look up, Umeki let her eyes scan over the girl's information "in the mean time I will be here to make sure you are as comfortable as possibly Miss…" Umeki's eyes found the girls name, the elegant characters told her that the name was Chinese "…Mio Xiao Hong…" the head nurse breathed lifting her head for the first time since entering the room.

There she was sitting on the examination table with her hands folded neatly on her lap and her legs kicking through the air. Her short, ebony locks curtained over her face as a result of her head hung and she bundle up the fabric of her white, long sleeved dress between her fingers. She sat with perfect posture and when she heard her name being spoken she raised her head and turned her face toward the door. Umeki met those big brown eyes of hers, the eyes that seemed to want to suck her in, the eyes that held such distain and hate for Umeki now looked at her with curiosity. She looked surprisingly pale compared to the last time Umeki had seen her, as if she had just recently become terribly ill. The nurse flinched under the girls stare before offering the friendliest smile she could muster in the awkward situation.

"Hi Mio-san" she mused slowly walking farther into the room until she stood before the girl as Xiao looked away for a moment to retrieve her handy notebook that she used for communication. "Do you remember me?" Xiao gripped her pen and began writing.

'_You're Ryu's friend'_ the characters were written beautifully like a work of art, She wrote a bit more _'I never got your name'_

"Umeki" the nurse answered trying not to breathe a sigh of relief aloud when she didn't feel an aura of hate coming from Xiao. Instead Xiao appeared innocent, pure even as if she were a child ad not a young woman. Xiao stared at Umeki blankly for a moment giving her the appearance of a doll but a moment later the corners of her lips curved and dimples formed on her cheeks cutely.

'_That's a pretty name'_

"Ah?" Umeki squeaked not prepared for that at all, she fought back a blush and smiled sweetly "A-Arigatou" Xiao nodded her head in acknowledgement. "So Mio-san" Umeki held up the chart to look at "Your chart says that you suffered an asthma attack?" again Xiao nodded her head a sullen looking smile coming to her face as she did "How have you been feeling? Lightheaded? Any shortness of breath?"

'_I have my bad days'_ Xiao wrote _'I was too weak to leave my bed on my own for a while, but Ryu has been there for me the whole time'_

"Ah I see" Umeki grinned slightly, it was now very obvious to the nurse that her observant friend was very taken by this little white bell of a girl even if he didn't know it. "He must really like you then" Umeki mused but Xiao shook her head a little which surprised the nurse "Eh?"

'_He felt bad about what happen, he's said it's his fault for taking me out like that'_ Xiao explained_ 'but it was my fault… I shouldn't have let his friend talk me into going out when I knew I wasn't supposed to'_

"Don't say that" Umeki placed a gentle hand on the girls shoulder as she hung her head "What happen was no one's fault. All that matters now is getting you back to tip top shape okay?" at first Xiao didn't respond, she kept her head hung and rubbed her thumb over the surface of the notebook on her lap Umeki leaned forward a bit to at a better look at the petite girls face "Mio-san" Xiao nodded her head.

'_I wish I could go out more'_ Xiao confessed on the notebook still looking very sullen. Umeki copied her expression just a bit, she sounded like Saki who couldn't leave the hospital because of her illness and was very upset about it. Much like Saki, Xiao was probably pale because her doctors had ordered for her to stay inside most of the time in fear that her asthma would act up if she went out. _'I want to go shopping like other girls and hang out and eat fattening treats too'_ Xiao's note broke the nurses train of thought and after she read it she smiled.

"And you will" she assure Xiao "I know! I'll take you out shopping!" the small teen's face lite up almost immediately with hope Umeki nodded "Mhm, but first you have to focus on getting better for now. You'll need all your strength for all the fun we'll have okay?" her dimples appear again as Xiao smiled even bigger than before and nodded her head enthusiastically "And when we get you all dolled up we can show Ryu how much better you look alright?"

'_Okay'_ she wrote down _'I'll try my best, for Ryu'_

"You really like Ryu huh?" Umeki grinned at the girl in response to the determined fire that suddenly burned in her big brown eyes. The head nurse didn't at all feel like a stranger to these emotions, if she could track back to all the times she had tried her hardest for someone else she was sure the smile that already graced her face would be even larger "He like you too you know" Xiao's determined face immediately dropped as she looked at Umeki stunned shaking her head as she did.

'_No, No, you're wrong'_ she wrote quickly _'he doesn't like me like that, he's in love with the black swan'_

"The black swan?" Umeki eyed the girl curiously but before she could ask on Natsume returned and both females looked away from one another towards the doctor, he smile gratefully at Umeki.

"Thank you Matsushima" he thanked his nurse who nodded her head "I'm going to start the examination now"

"Mm" Umeki nodded before turning back to Xiao and placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, the little mute smiled back at her and she moved to the door "Oh! Sensei" now that Umeki remembered Hayato was supposed to be picking her up soon…crap and she hadn't even had the time to asked Natsume about that night! "Do you mind if I leave for the day?"

"Go ahead" Natsume nodded his head "I will be leaving a bit early myself" and with that Umeki turned and open the door heading out into the hall "I've been working on my sign language" she heard the doctor address Xiao in a friendly manner, the nurse looked back into the room watching at Xiao smiled brightly and began moving her hands about in complicated gestures. Natsume chuckled out nervously holding his hands up in defense "Whoa, whoa" he laughed out "s-slow down! I can't go _that_ fast!" that was the last thing Umeki saw before she closed the door.

"How is she doing?" Ryu was still leaning against the wall like he had when Umeki left the hall and though he obviously tried to hide it he did look very concerned for Xiao. Umeki glanced the male's way before delivering a swift jab of a punch to his arm "Oi!" he hissed reaching up and gripping the area that she punched as hard as she could "What the hell do you think you're _doing_?" what the hell was she doing? What the hell was _he_ doing?

It had taken Umeki from standing in front of the little ballerina to leaving the room to understand her message about Ryu liking the black swan. This 'Black swan' must be the mysterious girl Umeki had known for three or so years now as Ryu's long time crush. This mean, rude and oblivious girl that already had a boyfriend and for three years had gone without picking up on the silent male's love for her. If you asked Umeki she'd say it was the girl's loss but apparently Ryu wasn't ready to let her go, it was sad to think that even Xiao could tell that Ryu held a tight affection for this unknown woman.

"I swear by my _'stupid mess' _if you hurt that girl in there" Umeki snarled pointing to the door she had just walked out of "I will _rip_ your head off with my bare hands" just to emphasis her point she jabbed her fingers against the side of Ryu's head a couple of times before turning on her heel.

"Nani…" Ryu glared after her as she walked away like _he_ was the one in the wrong "What the hell are you _talking_ about?" he broke into a jog to catch up with her and fall into step with the nurse looking to be on a mission with the way she walked. She offered him a slight hard look before focusing ahead of them.

"Xiao" she answered him, he sighed.

"If this about the whole beach thing I'm sorry" the male grumbled as the two of them slowly descended the step down to the main floor of the hospital "I knew her sister didn't want her rest but you should have seen how happy she looked to be going out" Umeki rolled her eyes at this.

"That's not what I'm talking about" she huffed, they reached the last step and turned to one another. Umeki thought it was funny that Ryu called the girl he liked so oblivious when he was pretty damn oblivious himself, Umeki could see it in Xiao's eyes how much she adored this young man before her, even if the little dancer didn't realize it she was falling for Ryu and here this idiot was still chasing the same girls he's been chasing for three years. "If only you knew how much that girl…" Umeki avoided strangling Ryu by clenching her hands into tight fist as he gave her a confused look, you know what? She wasn't _even_ going to bother! Let the idiot realize too late what he was missing! "You" Umeki pointed at Ryu, he flinched veering back keeping her from poking him in the eye, "Are an _idiot_" and with that said the woman whipped around again and stormed away from her now confused friend heading for the entrance of the hospital to wait for Hayato.

Why did it seem like the older the lot of them got the stupider they became?

* * *

><p>This was Jessica, Amanda and Terra's first time going on a group date since they entered the transfer program and moved to Japan as foreign exchange students. Their classmates had invited them to this "Group date" thing a couple of days back and originally neither girl wanted to agree to the idea. They had heard that Japanese men were timid when it came to woman and socially awkward and neither girl had taste for the timid type but they had agreed that they would give it a shot. Now that they were here however they were starting to regret it.<p>

"These boys" Amanda muttered in English to Terra who sat between her and Jessica "They aren't just socially awkward" The two girls nodded their heads in agreement staring at the lineup of high school boys who…looked to be smiling at them and their Japanese classmates…that is…if you could call it smiling. Many of them looked like they were making faces, some looked like they had mental problem and the rest just looked _psychotic_! These boys leaned across the table eagerly at the Elize girls and the girls, foreign exchange students and Japanese girls alike, bundled up together in obvious fear.

_"Oi, oi….Things look really tense in there…"_

_"Yea. Besides…that isn't even a smile"_

In another room seventeen year old Ruka of Seijun all girl's school had already been nervous about this group date, she didn't even know what school they went to. Her older brother had warned her about these kinds of things but she didn't want to be the only one of her friends that didn't go so she went but now she clutched her bag tightly to her chest as the date began.

"Alright!" one of the boys stood up "Let's start introductions with me first I'm-"

"Hey, wait!" another one of them growled in a scary pit-bull kind of way that scared Ruka "I'm supposed to go first"

"Oi!" Ruka jumped in her seat as yet another one of them yelled out loudly "Don't cut in line!" and in less than a second the whole lot of them were screaming and yelling at one another fighting amongst themselves like they didn't have a group of girls sitting on the couch across from them watching them with great fear.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" she muttered to her friends who slowly nodded their heads in agreement.

_"Geez, this isn't the place to be fighting"_

"It was love at first sight, please go out with me"

"I can't live without you!"

"Please, I beg you"

Amina tried her best but her friends were such _traitors_ pushing her forward with as much force as she pushed back and made her the barrier that separated them from the mass of boys that had backed them all into a corner of the room. It was obvious they were just trying to seem romantic and all but Amina was utterly terrified by their advances. They continued to try and pursued either her or one of her classmates into going out with them but with each step they took the Grace academy girls took at least three back and away from them. Still they pushed on! Amina tried to voice her desire for them to back away but she couldn't find her voice!

_"They're too pushy!"_

_"That just leaves us…"_

"Ooooh…" Nao hummed her face turning all shades of red as their dates for the day sank into the seats across from them. They were all so handsome and neatly dressed and nice, she had been so worried about what they would looked like and acted when Kyona had set up this group date considering who her boyfriend was but this was _beyond_ better than what she expected!

"I'm Kazama Ren from Shuusai Academy" _This_ was Kazama Ren? This boy in his grey sweater and neat glasses? Oh he looked so smart and handsome!

"I'm Kamiya Shunsuke" the boy who sat beside Kyona's boyfriend spoke up after Kazama "I'm happy to meet you all"

"Ichimura Rikiya" the next one introduced "But you can call me Icchi"

"I'm Honjo Kengo" the next one spoke "Let's have fun"

"Taguchi Junnosuke" spoke up Kyona's brother spoke up next "I hope we have a very fun night"

"And I'm Ogata Yamato" the last of the lineup adjusted his black framed glasses as he said this smoothly "We're in your hands today"

"Pfff…." It was a curious sound that could be heard after Ogata-kun had introduced himself like the cool guy that he was and for a second Nao had though she had imagined the sound but then it came again "…_Pfff_…." It was coming from her side of the room, Nao turned her head like the rest of the girls sitting with her to the end on the line at the girl who found herself sitting across Ogata-kun. Nao visibly blanched as Yuni bit down on her bottom lip as hard as she could and held a hand up to her mouth in an effort to cover what Nao could only believe to be a smirk on her face. Was she laughing? At what?

"Yuni" Nao whispered harshly to her friend feeling her cheeks color with embarrassment now, she could feel Kyona shaking with her own silent laughter beside her. Yuni's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink when she realized everyone was staring at her.

"A-a-ah" she tried to keep herself from laughing out. "Gomen! Gomen! It's very nice to meet you all!"

"Er…Well now" Kamiya-kun coughed trying to brush off the girls stifled giggles. No one noticed Ogata sending Yuni a slightly annoyed look "Will you please introduce yourselves?"

"I guess that makes me first huh?" Kyona spoke up when she found herself being nudged by her classmates, of course they'd make her go first considering this whole thing was her idea to begin with. Her classmates nodded to her with eager looks. "Okay well, I'm-" Kyona didn't get to say more because suddenly the door to the room swung open.

"You girls are really cute" the Momo girls tense up casting nervous looks to the gang of delinquent boys that had suddenly waltzed into the room crashing their group date. The first one to enter the room walked smoothly over to the seated girls and plopped down next to Kyona who eyed him with great distaste. "Why don't you dump these losers and hang out with us?"

"Nana-chan" Nao muttered to the girl reaching out and gripping one of hers arms when the red haired girl clenched her hand into a very tight fist.

"We're in the middle of a group date right now" Ichimura tried to say politely like the gentleman he was trying to appear as but this only earned him laughs from the five or so boys that had crashed the date.

"You guys look weak, What school are you from?" one of them taunted going so far as to reach out and shove Kazama and send all six boys toppling over like dominos, silence came to the room being disturbed only why the slight groans of Kyona and Yuni. Nao eyed the two curiously, why did they look like they were bracing for something? It didn't take Nao long to find out why.

"Bastard!" Ogata was the first to stand up gripping one of the punks by his blazer and glaring at him "Don't mess with us!"

"Watch your attitude" Kazama snarled towering over his unfortunate victim and easily shoving him back until it was pressed against the now closed door.

"Who do you guys think you are?" This was Ichimura eyeing his victim with a sinister look Nao had only seen once on Kyona's face and vow never to give anyone a reason to look at her like that.

"Got a problem?" Kamiya teamed up with Kyona's brother Taguchi

"Let's take it outside then!" Taguchi grinned dangerously

"Haven't you heard of Akadou?"

"A-Akadou?" Nao muttered with wide eyes, that's why! She _knew_ it had been suspicious that Kyona wouldn't mention what school the boys they would be hanging out with went to now she knew why. Kyona had been trying to set them all up with a gang of delinquents! "I didn't know they were a part of Akadou…" she whimpered out pushing herself off the couch and moving with the rest of her classmates so that they could create distance between them and the boys as they watched their prey run out the door with their tails between their legs.

"So much for a fun night" Kyona sighed glancing over her shoulder as her classmate pressed themselves against the opposite wall.

"You really didn't think it was going to work did you?" Yuni snickered from her seat glancing back at her classmates as well.

"Stupid little bastards"

"Let's start over" The boys turned back to the room readjusting their cloths and hair and trying to greet their dates with friendly smiles but when they saw that the girls, minus Yuni and Kyona, were backed up against the wall the collectively cringed. "Ah…crap…"

* * *

><p>"You guys couldn't have possibly thought that act was going to work did you?" Kyona asked an hour or so later when Nao and the rest of the girls had beat a swift retreat and Yuni and her were left to enjoy the karaoke room with the boys.<p>

"It was worth a try" Ren sighed leaning back in his chair as he did "At least they believed us for a minute"

"Your little dress up wasn't going to work" Kyona giggled to the boy, he gave her a curious look when she said this so she too sighed picking her drink up from the table and tipping it to her lips for a drink "It's not about looks and even if it was you got it all wrong"

"Oh really?" Ren mused sitting up and scooting closer to his girlfriend, she nodded her head "Well then enlighten me Nana-chan. What is a perfect date supposed to look like" Kyona looked at him for a moment her eyes scanning over his neat appearance. She set her drink down and turned to face him taking the glasses off his face and then ruffling his hair out of the neat style he had combed it into before the date.

"There" she concluded with a nod "now just get rid of the goofy sweater/dress shirt combo and you'd look perfect and datable"

"Wait…" Ren eyed her as if she were trying to trick him while she turned back to the table and picked the glass she had just set down "but that's how I always look" an adorable smile grace the girls face.

"…I know" she hummed taking another sip of her drink easily leaving her boyfriend floored and utterly speechless as usual. The boy stared at her as she went back to watching Icchi and Honjo singing before them as if she hadn't just made his heart skip three beats.

"Nana-Chan"

"Mm?" Kyona glanced back at him again and took in the beautiful smile he was gracing her with "…Nani?" she tipped her head curiously

"How did you become so damn perfect?" He teased her and leaned over and let his head rest on her shoulder. She chuckled lightly looking ahead of them again but something else caught her eyes. Ren didn't notice it but Kyona was now looking at her friend sitting comfortably close to…Yamato?

"I tell ya" she hummed watching to two interact even though she couldn't hear what it was they were saying. Yamato looked a little annoyed with whatever it was Yuni was telling him but the Korean girl was having a ball her shoulders shaking with her laughter. "It isn't an easy job" Kyona finished her sentence feeling herself smirking slightly with amusement as Her best friend and her brothers best friend leaned in close to each other. Something was whispered between the two of them and after a moment Yamato nodded taking Yuni's hand and leading the girl through the darkroom towards the door. How curious the way things seemed to be developing between those two.

Yuni herself probably wouldn't understand why the way she was acting with Yamato was such a curious thing and even if she did she would flat out deny it every chance she got. As far as she was concerned she just enjoyed teasing the boy especially today with him dressed like such a… like such a…

"Dork" Yuni snickered out reaching out, taking the framed glasses that he had kept on his face and stepping back quickly before he could stop her. She giggled on stepping away from Yamato as much as she could and create as much distance as she possibly could. She had asked him to help her outside of the karaoke place so she could get some much needed air and had decided that as soon as they stepped out that it was time to tease him about that ridiculous trick he had tried to pull on her and her classmates.

"Oi!" he stepped forward reaching for the glasses but Yuni, being so very nimble in the light of day, easily jumped back and twirled away from him giggling the whole way "Give those back, I paid for those"

"Do these even have real glass in them?" Yuni ignored the boy holding the glasses up to her own eyes "are they prescriptions? Yamato-kun, do you wear glasses?" they had glass in them but they didn't look like they were glasses for vision, ha! He was just wearing them to look like some super elite school boy "You're such a _dork_!" the girl laughed loudly despite the nasty look Yamato was giving her.

"Yuni" he snarled out taking long step to catch up to her making her squeal out and scurry backward and away from him but he kept on her until her back hit the wall of the building and pressed both arms on either side of her so she was blocked in. At some time during this game of keep away the boy had shook his hair loose from its former neat style and it now hung over his face leaving a thin vain of tan hair between his face and hers. Yuni stiffened when she took in the boy's appearance as well as his closeness to her. Thank all things sacred because if he could see Yuni's face perfectly right now he'd totally be able to see her face turning scarlet. He raised a hand so it was also between them and eyed her like he himself was amused by the girl instead of her being amused by him "Yuni"

"E-Eh?" the girl squeaked slightly

"Can I have the glasses back now?" he asked her in a deep smooth voice that took almost everything in Yuni not to shiver at. He smirked at her slightly holding his hand up higher indicating he wanted his glasses now. Timidly Yuni folded them closed and set them down into his hand which he easily thanked her for before shoving them into the pocket of his jacket and drawing way from the girl allowing her room to breathe. "You might want to pick that up" The boy's words caught her off guard for a moment

"Huh?" she gaped blinking out of her daze a couple of times "p-pick up what?"

"Your bottom jaw" Yamato remarked offering her a very smug look

"Tch" Yuni sucked her teeth, cheeky bastard. Still feeling her face warm from her blushing the girl smooth out her hair running her hands over it a couple of times while Yamato busied himself by stepping away from her with a sort of swing to his step that just screamed arrogance.

"Park Yun Lee" a new voice spoke out breaking the awkward moment quickly, the two teens looked and as soon as they saw address Yuni Yamato's arrogance aura was gone and he stood between Yuni and the speaker quickly.

"Maiyuri" Yuni muttered poking her head out from the behind Yamato and taking in the girls appearance. She was a mess! Her hair looked like it hadn't been properly brushed in days and she wasn't dressed in her uniform, which wasn't strange considering she'd been avoiding Momo academy since the day she had kidnapped Yuni, her street close were messy and she looked like she hadn't know a day of sleep all her life. Yamato and Yuni tensed up slightly as the girl suddenly rushed them and, much like she had done on the day of the kidnapping, shoved Yamato out of the way dropping to her hands and knees before a startled Yuni.

"Onegashimasu!" the senior yelled out loudly bowing her head until it touched the ground and she was groveling before Yuni like some sort of slave. Yamato stared down at her with wide eyes, what was she doing? "The construction workers came and gave us a notice! They're going to start the demolition in the morning! I'm sorry! I'm so so _so_ sorry so please! _PLEASE_ stop this!" the senior's body shook with the sobs she was letting out as she spoke, demolition?... did she mean her parents restaurant? Yamato went slightly wide eyed and turned his gaze to the girl Maiyuri bowed before. The flustered look she held a moment ago was long gone and in its place was a stone cold look and she stared down at Maiyuri as if judging the seniors groveling, she stared and stared and stared and finally after a moment the girl sighed.

"What demolition are you talking about?" the Korean spoke up not at all bothered by the stunned look Maiyuri gave her when she said it, she crossed her arms glancing away from the senior "I don't think I've heard anything about a demolition going on in town…especially around my route home"

"R-Really?" the seniors eyes watered up even more Yuni hummed quietly for a moment and then nodded.

"I'm pretty sure" Yuni said shrugging her shoulders a bit.

"A-Arigato! Arigato gozaimasu!" Maiyuri sobbed dropping her head onto the ground again but Yuni shrugged gaining a smirk that told Yamato that she knew far more than she was letting on.

"Yamato-kun" she turned to the boy "lets head back in ne?"

"Uh…Mm" Yamato nodded before leaving Maiyuri where she sobbed in relief and went back into the karaoke joint.

* * *

><p>Unlike the children Umeki's date day wasn't going very well.<p>

She had just had a nice lunch with her boyfriend after he picked her up from the hospital. It was bad enough her idiot friend Ryu had thrown her into an even worse mood than she had been in when she wasn't able to asked Natsume about that night but the fact that Hayato was being so very…_peppy_ despite Umeki's obvious foul mood was making her foul mood even worse than it had been when the date started. Right now she was trailing beside Hayato fixing her shoes with a glare that could have set them on fire if she had to power to do it.

It really did bother her, the fact that Hayato was acting so calm and happy even though he knew just as much as Umeki did. How could he be so easily forgiving? And more so not even mention the incident and continue to act oblivious to it even though she knew that he knew, and he _knew_ that she knew he knew!

"We're going to the movies now" Hayato spoke from besides her happily earning a timid look from his girlfriend. He did nothing but smile down at her.

"A movie?" she asked "…What kind of movie?" Hayato reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out the ticket for her to see.

"Romeo and Juliet" he told her presenting her with her own ticket and tucking his back into his jacket and grinning at the stunned look on his girlfriend's face "thought I didn't notice didn't you?" he teased her "the way you look when the trailer for that movie come on TV, you've wanted to see this movie for a while"

"I guess…" Umeki muttered trying her best not to grip the ticket in her hand too tightly, she was starting to lose it a little.

"Well then? Shall we go my Juliet?" Hayato smirked at Umeki before turning and walking away from her, she didn't follow him instead the nurse stared at his back in disbelief and a bit of fury. Was he messing with her a punishment or was he that much of an idiot?

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Umeki felt her anger bubbling up in her chest twisting and turning until she couldn't take it anymore and she yelled this at the top of her lungs. It was like a horrible waiting game! Like she was waiting for her impending doom. He had to be toying with Umeki and she hated it! She hated it so damn much! Hayato stopped walking a few feet away from her when she yelled this though that was all he did, he kept his back to her. "Are you mad at me? Are you just torturing me for what I did? I'm not stupid, Hayato, Ryu told me that you know where I was that night! That you know what I might have done with Natsume-sensei, that I could have betrayed your trust!"

Why? This wasn't like him! Hayato got mad and green with jealousy! He was more likely to go storming into the hospital and sucker-punch Natsume in the face than quietly forget what might have happen and go on like this so why was he like this all of a sudden? It frustrated Umeki so much at the moment that she was actually shaking and she could feel a large lump forming at the bottom of her throat and her eyes watering. Hayato stayed still for a moment more before he finally turned to face her with not a look of annoyance or anger but a smile, a _smile_!

"Yell at me" Umeki demanded Hayato while still clenching the ticket in her hand tightly "Scream at me! Hit me, punch me! Something! _Anything_!" she yelled completely losing her cool under the content look he directed at her as if none of this were anything to worry about "Just…just don't look at me like its okay- _none of this_ is okay!"

"Uki-chan-" Hayato spoke up calmly but Umeki shook her head at him.

"_Don't_ Uki-chan me!" she yelled over him "Get mad at me Hayato! Treat me like I should be treated not like I'm some kind of perfect girlfriend like you deserve! If you're going to break up with me than stop _tormenting_ me like this and _do it_ dammit!" by now Hayato had slowly began walking back towards Umeki still smiling at her like that, she couldn't take it so she looked away.

"Umeki…" He spoke when he stood before her and easily turned her head back so she was looking at him again in all her frustration and anger and still he smiled at her "I'm not going to hit you or yell at you or break up with you" he told her, he wasn't? The information made Umeki swallow down the lump in her throat to keep it from rising anymore.

"Why?" Umeki questioned him "I deserve it, there's a 50% chance that I…that sensei and I-" her words were cut short when he cellphone rang loudly from within her pocket. She pulled it out and the couple looked at the ID: Natsume.

"You better answer that" Hayato motioned to her phone in her free hand "It must be something important"

"Hayato…" a completely unnerved Umeki muttered his name glancing back up at him again and then at the ticket in her other hand, of all the times for Natsume to interrupt something it had to be now.

"Forget the movie" Hayato shrugged "We'll go another time, answer the phone" he motioned to her phone again but Umeki did no such thing even as it rang on she kept her eyes locked on Hayato "And the reason why is simple" the young woman tensed up as Hayato leaned forward bringing his face close to her still smiling in that _'everything is okay'_ smile "Because I believe in the other 50%" and with that he planted a kiss on her forehead and stepped away from her watching a short distance away from Umeki to give her some privacy on her call.

"…" Speechless Umeki still didn't answer the phone call.

That man was just full of surprises…


	24. Chapter 23: Protect whats precious

**A/N:** Anno… I'm sorry this took me so long to get out it's been…a really bad month for me…

I have a couple of important announcements concerning Nevermind rules for you guys.

**First things first**: It is with a heavy heart and mind that I announce that, for personal reasons, Nevermind rules, and all my other fanfictions for that matter, will be put on hold until January of next year. I'm taking December off to gather myself as well as focus on school and when I can, I hope to give you all sneak peeks of later events in the story via my tumblr account. I am truly sorry for this and hope for your continued patience.

**Second:** I've been looking through the reviews everyone has left me and I noticed everyone mentioning their favorite pairings and OC's of this fanfiction and it had me wondering who is the most popular. So I wanted to hold a poll for a number of categories and I hope you all will let me know what you think. They'll be open for the month of December and half of January but I can only do this if you guys send me your thoughts. You don't have to do it through reviews, you can PM me, send me your thoughts through formspring or if you have an account message me through Tumblr. All the links to those accounts are on my bio page. Anyone from Sukeban, Touch down Okinawa and Nevermind rules can be voted for and the Categories will be:

_**Favorite OC**_

_**Favorite pairing**_

_**Worst temper**_

_**Biggest troublemaker**_

_**OC you loved to hate**_

Please let me know what you think.

**Last:** I'm offering a contest for my readers. I have very big plans for Yuni after I finish Nevermind rules. She is, because I've fallen for her so much, getting her own story of her life before she came to Japan. The person who wins gets to create an OC that will be Yuni's best friend and/or family in that story I guess you could say it's your own OC in it. Here's what you can do to win, throughout the story I've been and will continue to drop hints as to Yuni's background, if you can guess what Korean Drama her past takes place in you win. You have until Nevermind rules is complete, to all who guess I wish the best of luck.

**PhoenixRage92:** Are they? I'm glad; I was kind of worried that I might be rushing things with them. Please let me know if I do!

**Wonotice:** you know now that you've mentioned it he _is_ pretty grown up now! Aish! They grow up so fast! Is this what it feels like to be a parent? I think I may cry

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23:<strong> Protect what's precious

* * *

><p>"This is bad…"<p>

"Where could she have possibly gone?"

"This won't look good for the hospital…"

Umeki pushed through the crowd of patients and nurses pressing against one another in their attempts to peek into the room. Soon she saw why everyone wanted to see what was wrong so badly and why Natsume had called her and so urgently told her to return to the hospital. Saki, whose room Umeki had just entered, was missing. The head nurse picked up the note that was left on her neatly made bed and glanced nervously towards Natsume.

"I'm going out for a bit, I'll be back soon so don't worry" she read it aloud "Saki" she held the note out to Natsume to take and turned her attention to the couple standing next to them "When did Saki-chan go missing?"

"She was here at lunch" Saki's mother answered with a sullen look of worry that Umeki couldn't help but reflect. If she had been gone for that long who knows how she might be right now. Saki had been in the hospital for so long there was no way she would be used to walking far distances like Umeki was sure she was doing. The nurse chewed on her bottom lip turning away from Natsume and Saki's parents in deep thought, she had a feeling she knew who Saki was with right now…

"Can you please contact the police?" Saki's father requested

"F-Fujimura-san" Umeki stammered reaching out and gripping Natsume by his lab coat stopping him from leaving the room "please we shouldn't have to get the police involved. Saki-san is a smart girl she couldn't have gone far" both males gave her a curious look, though the father of the two looked more like he was curious if she was insane, she ignored both and went on "please, why don't we wait a little while and see if she comes back"

"You're suggesting" Oh how Umeki squeaked like a mouse under the snarl of the worried father "that we should sit here and wait for my ill daughter to return of her own free will?" his intense glare made the head nurse even shrink like a mouse holding her hands up in front of her in her own defense and easily stepping behind Natsume making him her line of defense.

"Anno…" she mused "yes well….uh…yes?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" roared the father making Umeki flinch from behind Natsume "What if something happens? What if she collapses?"

"Dear" the man's wife ran a hand down her husband's arm in an attempt to sooth him "please calm down"

"Anno…g-give us one moment please" Natsume stammered out now the unfortunate victim of Fujimura-san's glaring, he quickly excused both him and his nurse before fixing Umeki with a hard look and almost dragging the woman out of the room and down the hall away from prying eyes and sharp ears. "Are you insane?" he whispered harshly to her once they were alone "why on earth would you suggest that to them?"

"Relax" Umeki snapped at the doctor though she didn't mean to, as she looked up at the sensei who unknowing had been the cause of so much stress in her life for the past few weeks Umeki could see the tired look he held, she wonder if he was feeling well…perhaps that was why he left early like Umeki had. Poor thing, he had to be called back for this of all things and then Umeki had to go and make the stupidest suggestion on the face of the earth. The nurse sighed lightly "look" she spoke up "calm down, Saki-chan is fine… I'm pretty sure I know who she's with"

"Who she's with?"

"Hai" Umeki nodded "you see Saki-chan has been meeting with one of the boys from Akadou every day, they've become good friends, and well I'm certain I've heard her tell him that she wanted to go out one day" Saki told Kuraki everything, her hopes and hobbies as well as her life here at the hospital so telling him that she wanted to leave the hospital even for a little had definitely come up during one of their many conversations since Kuraki had started visiting Saki afterschool "He doesn't know that she isn't supposed to leave the hospital so if anyone were to take her out if she asked it would have to be him" Umeki nodded her head assumingly, Natsume's worried look lessened and he openly breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing Umeki's explanation.

"Good" he breathed out "just call him and tell him he has to bring Saki-san back to the hospital right now"

There was a pause between the two of them.

"Anno…" Umeki chuckled nervously "well the funny think about that…"

"Please don't tell me you don't have his number" Natsume almost sounded like he was begging her to tell him that it wasn't so. A heavy look of pain and frustration was slowly beginning to appear on the young doctor's face and it would have been laughable to look at if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Well it's not like I have all thirty or so boys cell phone numbers on my contacts!" bellowed the nurse angrily as Natsume began to pace to and fro before her "they're students and I'm their _nurse_! What would people say?" of course that comment, too, would have been laughable if again the situation weren't so serious for since when had Matsushima Umeki ever cared what others said about her. Natsume ran his hands through his hair and sighed again.

"Yamaguchi-sensei does" he pointed out

"Do I _look_ like Yamaguchi-sensei?" Umeki scrutinized the doctor "maybe if I had pigtails" she parted her hair with her hands and held them as if they were in pigtails "how about now?"

"That's not funny" Natsume dead panned stopping his pacing just to give Umeki a blank look that she returned with a slight glare. Umeki sighed releasing her hair and letting her hands drop to either side of her. Arguing with one another would get them nowhere at this point, Saki was missing out god knows where most likely with Kuraki who was naïve to the fact that the girl he had taken out of the hospital was nowhere close to well enough to be walking around outside like she probably was right now. Umeki had to admit that informing the police would be the best thing to do right now but what if they found Saki with Kuraki? Knowing the luck of Akadou 3D they would probably arrest the boy on the spot and Umeki didn't want that.

"All I'm saying is that maybe we should wait just a little bit" Umeki said breathing in and out a couple of times to keep herself calm "I don't want Kuraki-kun to get into trouble just because he didn't know she was supposed to leave the hospital"

"What do you suggest we do then?" Natsume asked casting a nervous glance behind the nurse and down the hall where Saki's room, and her parents, were "We can't just tell them so wait an hour, you already saw how Fujimura-san reacted, and we also have to put Saki-san's condition into consideration" Natsume looked torn between the two decisions but luckily he didn't have to decide and neither did Umeki for before the nurse could reply to him another nurse came rushing down the hall.

"Sensei!" she panted out "Sensei!...Saki…Saki-chan is"

"Saki-san?" both adults turned to the panting nurse as she slowed to a stop before them resting her hands on her knees and trying to catch her breath.

"What happen?" Umeki questioned the woman

"We received a call from a young man a few minutes ago" the nurse panted "Saki-chan collapsed" So it was just as they feared, the girl had over done it and collapsed "They should be here with her right now"

"Alright good, get everything ready for her Matsushima"

"Hai"

"Is the young man who called with Saki-san?"

"Mm" the nurse nodded her head "he said his name was Kuraki" Umeki caught this just as she was turning to get things ready for Saki.

"I'll call Yamaguchi-sensei" she added over her shoulder before she rushed down the hall as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>"Kango-shi-san" Kuraki approached Umeki the minute she stepped out of the room leaving Natsume with Saki and her parents. The woman sighed tiredly running her fingers through her hair, what a day... maybe she really did need a long vacation. The boy took a couple of tentative steps towards her probably nervous as to what had happen to Saki "Saki-chan…is she…will she…" the boy bit his lip nervously.<p>

"She'll be fine" Umeki answered easing the boys worry "She's resting right now" he breathed out a held breath when she said Saki would be okay but he still hung his head in a guilt. "Kuraki-kun" Umeki sighed again pressing the palm of her hand against her head knowing that today's excitement was going to give her a massive headache later on "What were you thinking taking Saki-chan out of the hospital like that?" she didn't want to scold the boy but what he had done was, in fact, the stupidest think she was sure she'd ever seen him do and that was saying something. Kuraki hung his head even more if that was possible.

"I'm sorry" he muttered to her.

"Saki-chan is here for a reason" Umeki went on with her lecture "just remember that next time Kuraki-kun"

"…Mm" Kuraki nodded his head a bit.

"Kura!" someone yelled farther down the hall and the stomping of running feet quickly followed. The pair glanced down the hall and sure enough Kuraki's friends and Yankumi were running towards them as fast as they could go.

"What do you think you were doing taking a sick person out like that?" Yankumi scolded Kuraki's like Umeki had but with a harsher tone to her voice all Kuraki could do was look away from the angered teacher offering no explanation.

"Matsushima" Yankumi turned her gaze from her current student to her former one "Saki-chan…is she"

"It's okay" Umeki assured the teacher before she broke down like Kuraki looked like he was about to "She hasn't been out like that in a while so it's just fatigue, she just needs to rest now"

"Anno…" Umeki and Yankumi glanced back at Kuraki "Saki-chan's condition…" he seemed to try to find courage to ask but he quickly hung his head before he could finish his question but Umeki knew what he meant. She wasn't surprised that Saki didn't tell him why she was in the hospital, it would make him worry about every little thing she did and then he'd treat her differently. Saki didn't like being treated differently but Kuraki had a right to know after this situation.

"Heart disease" Umeki answered his unasked question.

"You can't blame Kura-kun" a new voice spoke up from among Kuraki's friends and classmates, the boys parted to reveal two young girls among them. One Umeki knew the shorter of the two to be her Kohai Kyona and the other must be her friend, who apparently went by the nickname Yuni, the two girls exchanged worried looks before they faced Umeki. "Kura-kun" Kyona spoke up again "he just wanted to make Saki-chan happy. She must be so lonely stuck in her room all day like that, please senpai he just wanted to make her happy"

"…" Umeki sighed once again running her fingers through her hair "…I know" she answered the girl, this was a rather redundant situation if Umeki thought back to earlier this morning when Ryu had gotten himself into trouble for the very same act of pure stupidity. "This is nothing too serious" she informed the group "and Saki-chan is alright so I don't think Fujimura-san will press charges, Kuraki-kun you should be fine" just as she said this the door to Saki's room slid open and out walked Natsume along with Saki's parents. Yankumi stepped forward immediately apologizing for what Kuraki had done like she was supposed to as his homeroom teacher. Fujimura-san however ignored the teacher charging Kuraki and slamming the boy against the nearest wall loudly.

"Oto-san!" his wife hurried forward trying to stop him but he ignored her as well.

"You" the father snarled "What are you trying to do? Do you know what you've done?" he yelled and began shaking the boy furiously.

"Fujimura-san!" both Umeki and Natsume had to pry the father off Kuraki before he could do any more damaged to the poor boys guilt. That was the last issue from the hospital for the day for Umeki. Fujimura-san went with Yankumi and Kuraki to the school to sort out the situation and Umeki, worn out from all of the day's excitement, descended the steps of the hospital and made her way to the entrance in a slow, feet dragging, kind of motion. She was ready to sink into the nearest waiting chair and fall asleep but as both her feet were on steady ground a curious sight caught the nurses attention.

"Kouno-san?" there was a light sweep of a purple kimono as the elderly woman turned with such grace it surprised Umeki "You are Kouno-kun's grandmother yes?"

"Mm" the woman hummed nodded her head, she neatly folded her hands and approached the nurse "You are the nurse who works at Akadou, right?" Umeki nodded her head and smiled lightly when the old woman smiled at her "Apologies" she mused "I never caught your name when we last met"

"Oh uh Matsushima Umeki ma'am" Umeki introduced herself

"Might I as what you are doing here?" Kouno-san asked turning her gaze to look around the hospital for a moment before it returned to Umeki fixing the nurse with that calm, collective, observing look she had back when they last met "Has something happen to one of Takeshi's classmates?"

"Anno…well not really" the nurse shook her head "I work here as well"

"Ah? Really?" Kouno-san cocked her head in interest

"Mm" Umeki nodded her head again before smiling fondly "my father use to work as a doctor here" that was the reason Umeki had applied to work here, she felt at home in this hospital because her father use too work here.

"Was?"

"He passed away" Umeki explained "when I was very young"

"Ah, I see. I'm sorry to hear that" Kouno-san hummed but Umeki shrugged her shoulders to it slightly, it was a long time ago and she had made peace with it. "Well, You look like you were about to leave so I won't keep you" Kouno-san broke the silence between them as she looked Umeki over once or twice "I'm here to get my husband's medicine and I shouldn't keep him waiting"

"Of course" Umeki nodded "It was a pleasure speaking with you again Kouno-san" the elderly woman smiled pleasantly at her with a hint of mystery to her.

"The pleasure was all mine, Matsushima-san" and with that the woman bowed and went on her way in an elegant glide of a step farther into the hospital. When Kouno-san was out of sight Umeki sighed tiredly.

"I need a hot shower when I get home" she muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>"What on earth are you teaching here at this school? It's too late after something happens!"<p>

Huddled outside the faculty room the boys along with Yuni and Kyona winced slightly under the harsh tone of Saki-chan's father. He wasn't just upset about what happen to his daughter, he was absolutely livid it just showed in the fact that he started yelling when the head teacher apologized for what Kura had done.

"He's being really hard on them" Yuni muttered from beside Kyona "I…I don't understand, she's okay shouldn't that be what matters?"

"Still, it's the fact that Kura took Saki-chan from the hospital in the first place" Kyona muttered back before the two of them continued to press their ears against the door to listen to the conversation within.

"I hear that this school has a bunch of uncontrollable students, you can certainly tell that they're that way" Saki-chan's father went on "I won't have the police involved only because my daughter asked me not to but I have faith that your school will properly punish him"

"Of course"

"This is crap"

"Kaza-kun" Kyona whispered harshly to her boyfriend taking hold of his arm before he could reach out and open the door. Judging by how angry he looked he was ready to charge into room and attack the man calling for Kura's punishment "Kaza-kun, no. You're just going to make it worse for him" but Ren didn't listen he pulled himself free and slid the door open loudly.

"Oi, oi, oi" he snarled leading the line up as the rest of the boys followed him into the room, Kyona and Yuni stayed behind at the doorway "What are you saying? She was the one that called Kura out!"

"We can't be quiet about this!"

"How can we accept something like this!"

"Guys" Yuni mustered up enough courage to enter the room as well though she had her arm held firmly to her chest as if it were a wall of protection. "Yamero, come back outside and wait" but she was ignored. Saki-chan's father slowly turned to look at the boys and scuffed lightly.

"I'm amazed that your friends are the same as you" he spat

"Sir" Kyona took the space beside Yuni speaking softly under his hard stare "You must understand, Kura-kun did that for Saki-chan" her amber haired friend nodded in agreement.

"He really cares about Saki-chan and her happiness" she added

"My daughter?" he eyed them his scowl never once leaving him, he turned his attention back to Kura "if you care for my daughter then never see her again!" with that said he turned away from everyone and grabbed his back pushing through the boys to get to the door "I would suggest you two ladies get away from these hoodlums as well" he added in his still harsh tone "Before you end up in the hospital"

"What did you just say?"

"Kazama"

"Kaza-kun" both Yankumi and Kyona moved as fast as they could to the now angered Ren with Kyona standing between him and Saki-chan's father and Yankumi standing behind him just in case he began swinging. As if he point was proven the adult scuffed again and headed out the door.

Following these events the group, as a whole, had decided it was better to go their separate ways for the night. Ren said he was going home but judging by his body language he would most likely be destroying trash bins on his way just vent his current anger, Kyona would have followed him but she said she still had her part time job to go to and she would be late if she didn't go now. Kura sulked away without saying goodbye and everyone else big sullen goodnights before heading on their way.

The only two of the group who stayed together was Yuni and Yamato.

The two of them walked in an odd silence with Yamato leading the girl down the street and she quietly held onto the sleeve of his blazer. Her head was hung, something she did whenever Yamato was acting as her guide, she couldn't see at night so why bother looking? Yamato glanced over at her ever one and a while curious as to how she was taking all that she had seen. Of course Yamato was pissed but that was just because this had happen to Kura, other than that he was fairly use to this kind of thing he didn't know about Yuni though. She had fallen very quiet after Saki-chan's father demanded that Kura stay away from his daughter.

"…Ne?" Yamato nudged her slightly, she didn't respond at first but after a moment or two of silence she raised her head and looked in Yamato's direction though the boy was sure she could actually see him.

"Mm?" she hummed softly

"Do your parents mind at all" he asked curiously "you know…that you hang out with guys like us?"

"…" Yuni stared at him for another silent moment before she turned her head to face forward "They don't know" she answered simply "They don't live with us after all and usually when they call or write it's to make sure that the home front is still standing." It was a valid enough response but Yamato couldn't buy the whole thing, there was just something about Yuni's tone that said under her answer there was another one of her deep dark secrets she didn't want anyone to know. "I have mentioned meeting you guys to my father though" Yuni went on with a shrug "He didn't sound like he minded at all"

"And your mother?" Yamato questioned on

"She doesn't call much" this answer, unlike most of Yuni's, was short, cold and to the point like she wanted to just answer it and move to a different subject. Yamato had the feeling Yuni didn't like her mother very much.

"Do you think that they would mind?" Yamato asked on, Yuni didn't answer at first like the past couple of questions. In the darken street she looked to be thinking it over and then finally she shrugged her shoulders.

"I…I don't think so" She faltered and there was that tone again, there was obviously something she wasn't tell him, now Yamato was sure of it. So there were more secrets to Park Yun Lee than he knew how interesting. "Saki-Chan…" Yuni's voice caught Yamato's attention again "… she must feel so awful right now…"

"What makes you say that?"

"Kura-senpai almost got into really really big trouble today" she answered Yamato her face shadowed with a sad look "and all she wanted to do was spend time with him I'm sure" Yuni released Yamato's sleeve and held her hands close to her chest where he heart was. She stopped walking and soon so did Yamato, he turned and watched her curiously as she hung her head and gripped the fabric of her vest tightly like her heart hurt "but he got hurt in the end… Saki-chan probably blames herself for all of this." Well that was probably true, if she thought it was his fault Saki-chan probably would have let her father press charges after all. "It…it must be so painful to feel like you're the only one that see's the good qualities in someone" Yuni rambled on "to know that no matter how hard you try...no one will see that person they way that you do…" why did she look like she was in so much pain when she explained this to him? Digging his hands into the pockets of his blazer Yamato tipped his head a bit.

"Yuni" he spoke her nickname softly but she heard him and raised her hung head enough for Yamato to see a look of guilt and almost unbearable anguish cross the girl's face "you sound like you speak from experience" Yamato pointed out, she most certainly looked like she spoke from experience he could see that much on her face. When he told this to her, however, Yuni blinked releasing her tight grip on her vest and like a light switch her expression changed and the pained look was gone as if it never existed in the first place.

"e-e-eh?" she stammered rubbing at her face oddly "d-do I?" she added a nervous chuckle to this "My father always told me I have a natural talent for empathy" she offered Yamato and obviously strained smile. She continued to rub at her cheeks and face for a moment more giving both cheeks a slight pat and letting her hands drop to either side of her body.

"Daijobu?" Yamato arched a brow at her strange behavior, she nodded her head in response.

"Mm, I just…I almost lost it"

"…huh?" almost lost it? Much like Yankumi whenever she says something strange Yuni gained a look of slight shock and held a hand to her mouth.

"A-Anno…I-I mean…" her fair cheeks turned a slight shade of pink "well it's just that it's how Nana-chan feels whenever Kazama-kun gets into trouble because of her" she was obviously changing the subject but for once Yamato would let her. What she had changed it to was certainly very interesting. He always knew that the relationship between Ren and Nana was very tense because of Nana's father, it would take a certain idiot to not catch the air of hate the old man held towards Ren for dating his daughter it was his hate that Jun had gotten his hatred of Ren from and if memory served right that old stick in the mud had demanded that Nana and Ren stay away from one another. Of course that didn't work but still…Yamato never thought that Nana might feel like Yuni was describing. "Whenever Kazama-kun has to sacrifice his wellbeing for hers, or when he gets the blame for fights that Nana-chan has gotten into she feels bad. Whenever someone tell her that he's worthless she feels even worse because no one else will see him like she does."

"That's what she says?" Yamato casually strolled back to Yuni as the girl nodded "still… I can't blame people for thinking what they do" he sighed out sadly turning his gaze to the starry sky above "when people look as us they don't see us, they see the school we go to and its reputation"

"Labels suck" Yamato didn't bother to hold back the snort and slight laugh that came out in response to Yuni's comment "they really do, I mean I use to listen to labels too and now at this point in my life I realized that they kept me from making some really good friends and meeting some interesting people"

"Mm…now that I think about it I'm kind of curious…"

"Eh?" Yamato looked down at Yuni again, she might not be able to see but she sure as hell could probably feel how close the two of them stood. Even in the darkness Yamato could see her face going red as he leaned forward bringing his face close to hers to examine.

"What label did Yuni-chan have?"

"W-What label?" Yuni stammered out eyes wide as dished

"Ah" Yamato nodded "what was Yuni-chan labeled as back at her old school? Were you a frigid bitch there too?" he teased her and chuckled to indicate so but Yuni didn't chuckle. Actually a sullen look came to her redden face. She gently pushed past Yamato as his chuckles faded.

"…Kind of" her answer surprised him and he whipped around and watched her. He caught her lacing her fingers together before she widened the distance between them never once turning to face him. "Once upon a time…" Yuni spoke on with her back turned to him "I…I was a different kind of person. I was one of the mean girls and…and I didn't care who I had to _stomp_ on to get what I wanted" so she _had_ been a bully at her old school, Yamato could only slightly see it if he tried to imagine it. Yuni definitely had a mean girl kind of attitude sometimes but a lot of the time she seemed far too gentle to be that kind of person.

"You're not like that here" Yamato pointed out "you're not that tough either, I don't believe you" Yuni scuffed in response.

"Wars aren't won by fist alone" she replied with a tone of agitation, she looked over her shoulder at him and even though she couldn't see him their eyes met spot on "just because I can't fight doesn't mean I can't make people cry… you've seen that for yourself" and he had this very day to be exact. Yamato still couldn't get the mental image of that senior from Yuni and Nana's school groveling and crying before Yuni's feet begging for forgiveness.

"Did you have anything to do with those construction workers she was talking about?" he couldn't help but ask this, she had said she didn't know was Maiyuri was talking about but that cold look in her eyes at that moment… she had to have been lying and in actuality she was, somehow, the cause of Maiyuri's misfortune just like she had promised so long ago she would be. It was a scary thought that someone so fragile looking could be so underhanded and cunning. Yuni never answered Yamato's question or if she did he had been too lost in his thoughts to hear it. It wasn't until her amber hair crossed his vision did Yamato realize he had become lost in his thoughts and break his trail of deep thoughts.

"If I did" Yuni spoke quietly "would it matter?... would you hate me if I did Yamato?"

"Why are you answering my question with another question?" Yamato swallowed down hard under the odd look Yuni fixed him with and the fact that she had suddenly moved very close to him.

"I have to be cautious" Yuni answered cryptically "and make sure you're worth it"

"Worth what?"

"The truth" She answered him plainly "I mean if you just want to know for the sake of knowing or if you're going to hate me well… then you're not worth my time" she spoke on with such bluntness Yamato cringed just a bit "It's dangerous" she finished and with a sharp turn Yuni's back was to him and she walked away from him blindly with the apparent intend of finding her own way home.

"What if…" he spoke up casually watching her leave "I said I didn't care" that stopped her quick.

"…eh?" she sounded, Yamato sighed breaking into a slight jog until he stood before her and could see the look on her face, she looked stunned and above all doubtful.

"You said so yourself" Yamato told her "The school you went to and the person you were in Korea are old news" that had been her excuse to not tell him about herself now he'd use it against her still she looked like she didn't believe him.

"It's dangerous" she repeated herself sounding like Kou had when he warned Yamato about Yuni but all he did was shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll be the judge of that" he told her, beside how dangerous could such a short girl be really? If Yamato wanted to he could throw this girl over his shoulder like a duffel bag and carry her home.

"I…" Yuni was a loss for words "…You-"

"There you are" a deep voice with a very familiar tone of annoyance cut off whatever else Yuni was going to say and it came from behind Yamato. Though the Akadou boy had to look Yuni obviously didn't need her eyes to be able to tell who spoke up.

"Kang Dae-yah" the girl breathed out and of course there he was, Yuni's asshole of an older brother Park Kang Dae standing before Yamato for the second time. He hadn't changed much, he still wore an expensive looking suit looking like he just came from filming some kind of action movie and above all he looked very annoyed. Yamato was beginning to wonder if that was an expression he just had a habit of showing or if his face was stuck that way.

"What gives?" the uppity asshole complained stopping short of the two teens "I agree to drive you home and you make me go looking for you. We made an agreement, Yun Lee-yah, in front of the park fountain 8 o'clock sharp" he checked his watch "you've had me waiting for fifteen minutes" so that's why she had asked Yamato to walk her to the park instead of home all this time.

"So you waited fifteen minutes" Yamato snarled fist tightening into fist "she's your sister, be patient"

"…" Kang Dae gained a look as though he had just noticed Yamato was standing there "and who are you?" he snarled at the teen glaring fiercely at him.

"Yamato…" Yuni pressed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to relax him "let it go" she brushed past him stepping between him and her brother "sorry" she apologized "there was a little trouble today and I ended up leaving later than I expected" Kang Dae's glare lessened and after a tense silence he waved a hand slightly and turned away from his sister.

"Whatever" he remarked over his shoulder walking away from Yuni and Yamato and heading towards a sleek, black car "just hurry up and get into the car" Yuni muttered that she would before turning to Yamato still looking at him doubtfully.

"…did you mean it?" she asked him "about not caring…did you mean that?"

"Every damn word of it" Yamato answered bluntly

"…I see" Yuni replied, she hung her head to hide it but Yamato saw it, a small smile gracing her lips and a look of…relief? "Oyasuminasai" she bid him good night before turning sharply and running to her brother's car. Yuni opened the back seat door and looked back at Yamato briefly before climbing in and closing it behind her.

* * *

><p>"What Kuraki did was definitely wrong but I think he was just trying to make Saki-chan happy"<p>

"That's probably right"

Kyona walked soundlessly down the hall towards the room where her employees usually stayed after their long days of working holding a tray as stably as she could. She turned into the room with a sullen look, Yamaguchi sat with her grandfather farther into the room and judging by how quiet things had become Kyona knew the conversation they were having. Kura had been suspended for a few days as a result of today's incident and Yamaguchi-sensei was, once again, reprimed for her student's mischief but as usual the teacher didn't care about herself. No, that trouble look wasn't because she had gotten in to trouble again.

"When my students are suffering I'm angry with myself for not being able to do anything" she told her grandfather. A sad silence enveloped the room making young Kyona sigh, she stepped farther inside coming up behind the heiress and her grandfather.

"You shouldn't give up so easily" the red haired girl stated kneeling down and setting down the fresh bottle of sake for them and gently picking up the empty bottle. She offered the teacher a small smile "I think that of anyone you understand the guys the best" Yamaguchi's grandfather hummed his agreement nodding his head as he did.

"That should be reassuring to them more than anything else" the elderly man spoke "you just have to look at them carefully and support them" Kyona nodded her head in agreement. If there was anything the boys of 3D needed the most it was support from someone like Yamaguchi. The Momo girl had watched a good percent of those boys growing up and watched with slight sorrow has they slipped through the cracks of the education system. By the time they had gotten to high school they didn't care what they did mainly because there was no one beside perhaps a parent telling them they can do better. Yamaguchi was like a slowly elevating cushion for them now, whenever they fell she caught them and pushed them back up urging them to reach higher.

"Yamaguchi-sensei" Kyona hummed holding the tray close to her now that she had successfully filled both adults cup without spilling any of the drink like a spaz. Yamaguchi focused on the teenager with a curious look "please, I'm sure the both of them are really suffering right now. I know Kura and I know he meant no harm taking Saki-chan out like that so please if you can help him"

"Of course" Yamaguchi smiled immediately "he's one of my precious students I will always help him"

Yamaguchi's words brought a smile to Kyona's face and when she finally left for home she didn't feel as worried about the situation as before. With that teacher at Akadou, no matter how strange she was, the boys would do just fine. She even voiced this to Ren when he called her on her way home.

"I don't think he's going to show up to school tomorrow" Ren remarked on his end "I talked to him a little a few minutes ago and he's not actually suspended but he said he might be expelled"

"Typical" Kyona tried not to roll her eyes as she walked "It always seems like every time you boys get into some kind of trouble your fate balances on the tip of a knife: either you get away with it or you get expelled" she ended this statement with a long sigh "something like that can't be good ones mental health"

"You sound stressed"

"Aren't you?"

"Not as much as you think I would be" Ren replied in a tone that made Kyona believe that he was shrugging when he said it "I'm not too worried about Kura, with Yankumi's habit of sticking her nose in everyone's business I think it'll be okay" Kyona hummed her agreements, she thought so as well.

"I hope things work out for them" Kyona mused "Yamaguchi-sensei said the doctor told her Saki-chan has been smiling a lot more and she takes her treatment with a lot more enthusiasm than before since she met Kura…They kind of remind me us back in junior high school"

"Really?" Ren chuckled on his head and Kyona nodded even though she knew he wouldn't be able to see it.

_That had been back when the bullying had started._

_The students at Kiyoko were not the most kind of people, they liked to peg Kyona with the chalk board erasers during breaks between classes and whenever the teacher had their back turned to the board they would, the class as a whole, turn to her and chuck as many paper balls as they could at her before the teacher turned back around. They would hide her desk and steal her school bag, throw her shoes into some nasty trash bin and stick gun in her shoe rack._

_Most of the time they would corner Kyona before she had the chance to leave for the day and just tell her how much they flat out hated her and wished she would just drop out. This had all been before Kyona had learned about Matsushima-senpai and at that time she took it all with the best poker face she could muster._

_She would clench her school bag close to her chest and hang her head while they poked fun at her and called her all sorts of names._

"_You're such a freaking eye sore" one of the girls of her class jeered at her one day after the last class had ended "I'm so tired of having to look at you every day why don't you just leave this school?"_

"_My mother told me girls like her don't have much of a future" the girls friend cackled "she said once they start they can't stop, even if they try they're bound to do it again" her lips curved upward into a cruel grin._

"_How horrid" the first girl mused before she began to cackle, her band of friends joined in. Kyona, with her head still hung, pushed past them all and quickly made her way out of the classroom trying her best to ignore the loud cackle of their laughter that echoed after her._

_When she made it out of the door she made a mad dash for the stair to she could, hopefully, get her shoes and go home but almost immediately she ran into someone who let out a slight 'oof' when she did._

"_G-Gomen" Kyona stammered stumbling back and away from the person only to go wide eyed at who she had walked into "..K-K…" god she couldn't even get his name out "K-…K-K-Kazama-senpai" The cackle of her classmates had stopped quickly and when Kyona looked she saw that the girls she had been trying to escape from where now watching with slight surprise from the classroom, the young girl could practically feel their seething jealousy and anger. "Gomen" Kyona apologized again bow quickly and made to run around the tall male she had known practically all her life._

"_Don't worry about it" he chuckled, Kyona flinched a bit when he dropped a hand on her head and ruffled her hair up a bit "You're a sight for sore eyes so I don't mind"_

"_E-Eh?..." Kyona raised her head to meet eyes with Kazama "Really?" he grinned and nodded._

_That had been the moment Kyona felt like her torment could be bearable. The other students may think she was an eye sore but as long as that boy, as long as Ren was always happy to see Kyona then she could come to school with a smile._

"Ne, Kaza-kun" Kyona mused into the phone

"Haai" Ren mused lazily

"Thank you"

"…Hm?" he sounded confused "Thank me?...for what?..."

"…nothing" Kyona chuckled shaking her head

"Weird….why is everyone thanking me today?"

* * *

><p>No one heard from Kura after Ren had briefly spoken to him and just like he had guessed he didn't come to school the next day. His marked up desk was empty and his friends spent most of the class period looking at it in slight worry. Kura ignored everyone's calls all morning and eventually it was decided that he wanted to be alone and it was better to leave him be for now, if he needed them he would let them know and they would be there to help him. For now the boy just gathered their female tag-alongs and headed to their usual hang out.<p>

"Ne Yuni" Kyona leaned against the table the two of them sat at a short distance from the rest of the guys and their conversation. Yuni perked slightly turning her gaze from her cell phone to her friend across from her.

"Hm?"

"Did you hear? Maiyuri is transferring out of Momo" Kyona informed her friend, she didn't notice it because her back was facing them but Yamato perked up almost immediately. He lifted his chin from the hand it was leaning on and looked at the girls, more specifically Yuni. Yuni stared back at him briefly exchanging an odd sort of knowing look before focusing on Kyona again.

"Really? This late in the year?" she mused and of course Kyona nodded

"Mm, I heard she's going to go to Elize all-girls school now"

"I wish her the best then" Yuni hummed mimicking Yamato's previous pose resting her chin in the palm of her hand and turning her eyes to the nearest window. It wasn't hard to tell just by the sigh that followed her statement and the subtle roll of her eyes that Yuni did not mean what she said, that must be a hint of the old Yuni from Korea.

It was surprising what one notices about a person after they've learned the truth, even if it's just a little bit of the truth.

"Mmm" Kyona hummed on mirror her friend and looking out the same window "I wonder what her friends are gonna do now that she's leaving. She was their leader after all" Ah right, the six girls that followed that girl's lead where still at the school. If anything those girls would fade apart into their own little groups, they didn't seem to be too close of friends judging by the few times Yamato had seen them all together. "Ne," Kyona went on when Yuni only hummed a response to her previous thought "Do you think maybe one of them will try to take Maiyuri's place?" there was a quick pause after this question but Yuni's reaction was clear, in the light that shined in through the window Yamato could see her eyes smolder to a dark olive color and a cruel, uppity, almost smug look came to Yuni's face causing her to smirk confidently. She turned her head back to Kyona still smirking.

"…Not likely" she replied ominously.

The door opened a few minutes later and none other than Kura himself walked into the room. The boys called out their usually greetings to their friend but he ignored them preferring to take a seat on one of the bar stools instead of joining his friends at the table they all sat at.

"Kura-kuuun" Kyona was the first to move sliding out of her seat with a wine and scurrying over to Kura before tapping his shoulder with a feather light punch "Where have you been huh?"

"Yea" Icchi was close behind Kyona and so where the others "We've been worried!"

"You haven't been a school" Honjo joined in. Kura didn't answer, probably because he didn't want to but the fact that his phone rang didn't hurt.

"Who is it?" Yuni piped peeking over Kura's shoulder "…Payphone huh? That's Saki-chan isn't it?" Kura hung his head slightly "You should answer it" and without even bothering to consider the males feeling Yuni reached over his shoulder and pressed talk for him.

"…" Kura sent the girl a slight glare but she shrugged it off and motion for him to speak "I thought I told you not to call me anymore!" he yelled into the receiver "…." The group watched with baited breaths as Kura listened to whatever it was Saki-chan was saying "…eh?..." a few minutes more and Kura gained a face that looked very troubled.

"…Ne, ne, Kura" Kyona nudged the boy as he pulled his phone away from his ear and slowly closed it "what's wrong?"

"Saki-chan…Saki-chan snuck out of the hospital again" he told them

"What?"

"She said she wants to apologize to me so she's waiting at the park…" without warning Kura abandoned his bag and ran as fast as he could out of the room. He ran out too quickly to hear his friend's calls to him.

"What do we do?" Honjo looked from the door Kura had just run out of to his friends

"If Saki-chan's father finds out that they met again Kura could get into big trouble" Icchi bit down on his bottom lip worried.

"…let's call Yankumi" Yamato suggested "And then catch up with Kura"

"I-I'm on it" Kyona was already digging through her bag for her cell phone. She was only on the phone with the teacher for a couple of seconds, enough to get the message across, before she hung up the phone and nodded her head confirming Yankumi's awareness of the situation. Then they were all off running as fast as they could to the park where Kura was probably heading right about now.

When they arrived Yankumi was already there but she was alone, there was no sign of Saki-chan or Kura in the area.

"Yankumi!" the all slowed to a stop before the woman.

"Minna!" a new voice shouted from the opposite end of the park as well as the loud clicking noise of heels. Umeki was running towards the group as fast as she could panting all the way. "I came as soon as you called Yankumi" she breathed out skidding to a halt besides the teacher "I…I checked Saki-chan's room, you were right she's gone!" so she really did sneak out of the hospital to see Kura "Where's Kuraki-kun?" Umeki directed this question to the teens standing with her and Yankumi.

"We don't know" Honjo answered shaking his head.

"He just said that Saki-chan would be here and then he ran off" Jun added looking about the empty park with hopes of seeing any sign of the two missing teens.

"Do you think maybe they met and Kura is taking her back to the hospital right now?" Kami suggested but Umeki shook her head before anyone could agree with the thought.

"Not likely" she spoke "I came here from the hospital, if he was taking her back I would have run into them on my way here"

"Look" Yamato bench down scooping something up from the ground and holding it out for everyone to see. The orange and yellow phone ornament caught Umeki's attention. She stepped forward and gently took it from Yamato's hand.

"This is Kuraki-kun's" she told them staring down at him "Saki-chan made it for him" that meant he had been here.

"Let's find him" Yankumi decided.

* * *

><p>It wasn't very surprising that Kou received a call within the hour about Kura from Yamato. He sighed from where he sat in the dark hall of his house.<p>

"Sorry Boss" he muttered into his phone "I can't give you solid information at the moment, you see I've been _locked out of my home office_!" he shouted the last part loudly and delivered a swift kick to the door he was sitting across from hoping it's occupant knew he was complaining about them.

"Go outside and play with your friends!" his grandmother yelled from beyond the door, she had been acting off since she had returned from the hospital last night with her husband's medicine. Without warning she went into their office to work on_ 'an interesting source of new_ _information'_ and proceeded to lock Kou out of the room and away from his freaking computer!

"How old do you think I am you old hag!" Kou yelled back at his grandmother, seriously what eighteen year old 'goes outside and plays with their friends'? His grandmother didn't take too kindly to being called an old hag though. As soon as the words left his mouth the door unlocked with a click and the elderly woman opened the door. Kou yelped and ducked as his grandmother heaved a thick binder with everything in her at him, it slammed against the wall beside him loudly. "What is _wrong_ with you woman! Why must you be so violent!"

"It runs in the family!" his grandmother yelled back before slamming the door shut again, Kou rolled his eyes and grumbled moodily.

As yes it was an apparent trait that ran down the Kouno family branching out as far as their bloodline stretched. People who were a part of the Kouno family had a tendency to lose their tempers quickly and when they did there was just no telling what they would do. Depending on the level of anger and just how close they were to the direct family line their reaction to losing their temper could range from striking the nearest victim to throwing heavy object with high intentions of hurting the object of their anger, like Kou's grandmother had so kindly demonstrated, or yelling something offensive, whether they mean what they say or not usually doesn't matter as long as someone's feelings are getting hurt. The worst moments of rage from a member of the family that Kou had heard of from his grandmother were a full school riot started by a young girl whose name was never mentioned, arson at the hands of a distant uncle who was now in jail and even murder by a woman who Kou's grandmother refused to name. Yep the Kouno family was a band of angry, violent people. That was why Kou himself was glad his father's naturally calm nature was dominate within him or so his grandmother told him.

"Kou" Yamato spoke into the voice taking Kou out of his thoughts and back into the conversation. Right, where was Kuraki.

"Sorry about that" Kou cleared his through "A small moment of child abuse-"

"That wasn't abuse" Kou's grandmother yelled through the door "You deserved it you little brat!"

"_Anyway_" Kou decided he would ignore that brat comment "I can only tell you hearsay at the moment"

"Anything helps" Yamato answered

"Well from what I heard there were a few misereres dragging some kid and his girlfriend away. You can check it out, I think I remember the area they had been seen in"

"That would be great, thanks Kou"

Yamato ended the conversation as soon as Kou gave him the information that he needed and so Kou was left with his current dilemma, that his is grandmother and her temper boiling over in their office at the moment. He sighed pushing himself up from the floor and picked the binder up from the floor before cracking the door open, luckily she had left it unlocked but that could just be a trap to exact revenge on him when he least expects it. He poked his head through the door with great caution.

"I come in peace" he muttered softly shutting his eyes tight and waiting for his grandmother to attack but she didn't "…Obba-chan?" curious, Kou opened the door to the room wider and stepped inside. Umemichiko gave no notice to him and his entrance. She was staring at her computer screen with her hand held up to her mouth "…what is it? Did you find something juicy?"

"…Takeshi…" Kou peeked over his grandmother's shoulder at the screen as she whispered softly in what sounded like disbelief "…I found her…"

"Found her?" the boy arched a brow "who?"

"…Your mother" her answer stopped Kou dead. His mother… The woman that had dumped Kou on his grandmother's doorstep and disappeared without a trace. Umemichiko had spent all of Kou's young life searching for that woman and who could blame her really, Kou's mother was Umemichiko's only daughter and child. The woman had gone off the grid to the point that not even the skilled efforts of the elderly woman Kou called his grandmother could sniff her out. She had almost found her once when new had gotten to her that Kou's father had died, that had been when Kou was a baby, but she vanished soon after. At the news that she had finally, after eighteen long years of searching, found that woman Kou felt his gaze glue itself to the screen and the address that was printed on it. When he read it he gaped slightly.

She was nearby, within walking distance of the school as a matter of fact!

* * *

><p>"Kura!" it took a bit of running through the area but thanks to Kou they were able to find exactly where Kuraki was. Umeki held her breath at what she saw, a gang of thugs laughing and taunting the boy punching him and kicking him as he tried to keep them as far away from Saki as they could.<p>

"If you try to even lay one finger on her, you'll be sorry!"

"Kuraki…" she muttered seeing him being beaten up like that yet hold his ground, Kuraki was a strong boy strong like how Hayato had been at that age. Almost as if it weren't in her control Umeki trailed back once again.

_Umeki herself took a hard shot to the back by a wooden sword and dropped to her knee. Her whole person quickly shook over with pain so great she couldn't breathe. Without a thought for himself Hayato threw himself over Umeki grunting in pain when swift kicks and punches now collided with his back and sides._

_"H-Hayato..." Umeki gasped slowly regaining her breath as she gazed up at him. He didn't respond, he just shut his eyes tight as the thugs about them continued to beat him up. He took every hit like it was only a friendly hit._

"Those bastards" Ogata's snarl brought Umeki back quick as both he and Kazama moved to step into the battle. Umeki stopped them, and the rest of the boys quickly by holding her arms out and blocking their path "Kango-shi"

"Stand back" Umeki told them "this is his fight, let him protect what's precious to him"

"Protect what's precious?" Jun looked at the nurse doubtfully but Umeki nodded turning to them slowly.

"Like how you protect your sister Taguchi-kun and like how that Baka-kohai protect Kazama-kun" The two exchanged looks of understanding even though Umeki had just called her an idiot, Kyona knew it was term of endearment "and beside…none of you need to get your hands dirty for this load of trash…let Yankumi take care of this"

"Yankumi?" Honjo muttered, they must have totally forgotten that their homeroom teacher had been there with them but they would soon remember when Yankumi stepped forward.

"Don't you dare touch my precious student!" She shouted over them catching their attention.

"Who are _you_?" one of them sneered

"…me?" Yankumi repeated, the glasses were coming off "I'm his homeroom teacher" the hair was loose and just like that Yankumi was ready to battle. "Don't you think it's dirty to gang up and corner one person?"

"Do you want us to do the same to you, huh?"

"Yankumi…"

"Stay back" Umeki spoke sternly holding an arm out and keeping Ogata back.

"That's my line!" Yankumi snapped at the punks "I'll let you go if you leave now" she warned them "…get away from him"

"Don't make me laugh!"

"They never learn" Umeki scuffed trying not to laugh as one of them charged at Yankumi with a pipe in hand. He swung at her but she ducked out of the way delivering him a sharp jab to his gut and taking him down. Another charged at her after unarmed this time and began swing at her with his fist but Yankumi dodged the without so much as a look of worry, finally she had enough and caught his fist bending it back to a painful angle before jabbing him in the side and flipping him over her shoulder slamming on the ground hard, the next came and Yankumi took care of him in a similar fashion. It was while Yankumi was handling them that Umeki caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked.

"…Fujimura-san" she turned and approached him as he slowly entered the building "What are you doing here?"

"…" the adult tore his gaze from the fight that Yankumi was single handedly winning and looked at Umeki "I was out looking for Saki and received a phone call from some strange boy" he explained "He told me to come to this area and look for her here and I found this place" a strange boy? Could it have been Kouno? Ogata had called him before and he had lead them to this area to search for Saki and Kuraki "What is this?"

"Anno well…" Umeki turned back to the fight "I don't actually know but if I had to guess these punks" she motioned to the ones lying on the ground in pain "had more than likely found Saki-chan and Kuraki-kun stopped them"

"Heh?" Fujimura-san mused arching a brow in doubt but Umeki nodded.

"When we got here they had been beating him up" she told him "but no matter how many times they beat him down he got back up and stood between them and Saki-chan"

"…" Fujimura-san said nothing more, he simply watched as Yankumi glared the last of the thugs down.

"You guys probably have no idea what's going through his mind while fighting huh?" she told him "…I will not allow you to crush his desire to protect what's precious to him! I won't go easy on you!"

"Shut up!" he charged her, she didn't bother to humor him with a fight, she instead kicked him swift and hard in the gut and ended the fight with ease.

"Kura!"

"Kura-senpai!"

"Kura-kun!" Kuraki's friends wasted no time, as the thugs scrambled out of the building as fast as they could, running to their fallen friends aid.

"I'm sorry" Saki apologized as soon as she assured Kuraki that she was okay "I just desperately wanted to apologize to you"

"Are you stupid?" Kuraki shot back "you should be worrying about yourself not me" he offered Saki a smile and she, after a moment's pause, returned it. "I'm pretty uncool huh" this he directed towards his friends.

"No way, that's a lie" Yuni was first to speak up with a bright smile on her face "You fought all this guys on your own to protect Saki-chan" she explained "that's super cool if you ask me, ne Saki-chan?"

"Saki…" Fujimura-san finally found his voice from behind everyone else.

"O-Oto-san…" both Saki and Kuraki stood up when they finally noticed him there, he approached them "…Oto-san Kuraki-kun isn't bad" Saki spoke up before her father could deal down a hammer of anger on Kuraki "Everyday has been fun since I met him. I've started thinking that I want to get well soon and go back to school again!"

"Saki…" the father could only mutter his daughter's name. Umeki took in a deep breath and sighed.

"He's still immature" she casually walked forward "and he's always making mistakes but I've been watching Kuraki-kun for a very long time now and I know that he know how to love people" she offered the boy a smile before glancing up at the man "He's genuine, Fujimura-san, please don't judge him by his appearance and words only"

"…" Fujimura-san took in the look Umeki gave him before he approached Kuraki "so… you protected Saki and risked yourself?...Arigatou"

* * *

><p>With Fujimura-san's approval Kuraki was spared punishment and he and Saki were able to go out again, though with limitations for obvious reasons. With Kuraki supporting her Saki was getting better as the days went by and Umeki was very happy to see all of this. However, after only two weeks Fujimura-san was being transferred and the family had to move for convenience. Saki would continue her treatment in a different hospital and, with hope, be well enough to attend school again starting this summer.<p>

Umeki had to admit as she stood with 3D before the bus the family boarded to the airport she was going to miss Saki. The girl was a joy to have around the hospital with her optimistic outlook.

"That's adolescence for you" Yankumi gushed as the two women watch the boy poke fun and jeer at Kuraki for crying.

"Is it?" someone else asked and not at all bothered by this Umeki nodded.

"Mm…."

"…Natsume-sensei!" both women yelped jumping and whipping around to see that the young doctor was standing beside them.

"I came to see her off too" he explained when he saw their curious looks "They're good students aren't they?"

"Mm" Yankumi nodded "I'm very proud of all of my students" she grinned up at Natsume just to show how proud she was of the boys. Umeki smiled from beside her, Yankumi had every right to be proud after all the progress the boys had made. If she kept this up there would be no boys to treat and Umeki might even find herself out of a part time job! Aye Yankumi…

"Oi!" loud whistle and cat called broke the happy moment "Don't show off!" Ogata laughed

"Is it finally spring for her?" Kazama added with a fake stunned face

"Boy quit it!" Yankumi yelled to the cheering boys but they ignored her "Matsushima-sensei and Natsume-sensei work together! Don't tease your nurse like that!"

"Yankumi" Umeki mused crossing her arms and trying her best not to smirk at her former teacher "…I think they're talking about you"

"Eh?"

"Way to go Yankumi!" a cheer from the crowd of boys only confirmed Umeki's statement. Yankumi's face became a cherry red immediately.

"You guys!" she glared at them "How can you say that to your teacher?"

"Minna!" Umeki called when Yankumi moved away from her and Natsume "Run! Haiyaku! "

"Damn you guys!" Yankumi cursed chasing her class as they turned tail and rand away from her as fast as they could go leaving Umeki behind with Natsume.

"Well" Umeki sighed when they were out of sight and it was just her and Natsume "Shall we head back to the hospital now?" she turned to Natsume nodding her head in the opposite direction, Natsume nodded his head still smiling brightly. The two turned around and began their walk "Ne, Sensei?"

"Mm?"

"I've been meaning to ask you" Umeki could feel her stomach curling up into knots, the walk back to the hospital was a long one from where they were. It was a perfect time to finally ask without being interrupted. Umeki had put this off for long enough and thanks to Kuraki as well as Kazama and hell even the rest of 3D Umeki was coming to realize something.

Akihiko had been wrong, Umeki truly loved that idiot she called her boyfriend and she wasn't going to let this stupid issue sway how she felt.

"That night at your apartment… did I…did we…" Natsume arched a brow at Umeki as she strained to find the right words to ask her question. She tried for three or so minute before sighing, she might as well start from the beginning "You see" she started to explain "I have this habit of drinking…_a lot_"

"I've noticed" Natsume replied flatly

"And though I can be friendly and happy and all giggly" Umeki went on with her explanation trying to ignore the tone Natsume adapted when he stated that he notice her drinking habits but she still fixed him with a slight glare "but I apparent have this…tendency to act a little…how should I put this…I…well I act-"

"Eager?"

"Eh?" Umeki looked at Natsume bug eyed, so….so she _had_ offered herself to Natsume just as she feared. Umeki couldn't help it, her expression dropped a bit and she felt her heart sink dramatically.

"That's what you called it" Natsume informed her with a cunning grin that Umeki didn't like at all "You said that your boyfriend had pointed it out and that you found it to be true"

"So…we did do something that night…" Umeki stated sullenly

"…did something?" Natsume pulled a face "…what do you mean?"

"You said so yourself" Umeki sighed out "I was eager-I just want to say Sensei" Umeki turned to Natsume sharply as she said this and stopped whatever it was he was about to say "I-I'm not usually like that I swear, Its jus that when I get a little alcohol in me I relax and loosen up and sometimes I loosen up a little too much and-"

"Matsushima" Natsume held up a hand shutting Umeki up with a chuckle in his voice "We" he motioned to them "didn't do anything"

"…we didn't?" Umeki's distress lessened a bit, Natsume shook he head "B-B-B-But I was in your apartment all night!"

"Because you rolled your ankle and couldn't walk all the way to your house" Natsume explained his grin growing and showing great amusement "besides you were so drunk out of your mind you thought that mother nature was moving the ground and making you stumble around"

"But I woke up in your clothes!"

"Because you got sick all over yours…"

"…" this new information made Umeki pull a look of disgust "I _threw up_ on myself?"

"Don't look so upset" Natsume tried to comfort her "You almost made it to the bathroom"

"Okay so that explains those two but when I woke up the space next to me was warm!" Umeki spoke motioning to him "you were sleeping next to me right?"

"Only because you passed out" Natsume grin grew in size and he shrugged his shoulders "I carried you in my room and planned to sleep on the couch but you latched onto me"

"_e-eh_?" Umeki went bug eyed

"Mm" he nodded "you were muttered the name Hayato so I can only guess you thought I was your boyfriend…Matsushima has a really strong grip" okay now he was just teasing her. Umeki stopped walking at stared at the doctor utterly stunned by this information and the inkling horror that actually puked all over herself…in front of her _sensei_! A look of understanding came to Natsume's face "You don't remember any of that do you?" he questioned "I figured as much, especially that morning when you thought we had been kidnapped or something" he snort out a laugh and made Umeki's horror grow even more. This bastard knew she hadn't remembered what happen the whole time!

"Why didn't you just tell me we didn't do anything!" Umeki glared at Natsume "I've been stressing out for weeks thinking I had gotten drunk and been unfaithful!"

"Anno…well…" Natsume stopped walking and so did Umeki, the young doctor gained an innocent look "…I kind of forgot…"

"…" Umeki stood with mouth opened wide in shock, she could not believe the nerve of this… without thinking her choice over Umeki raised her hand and smacked Natsume in the arm hard.

"Ow!" the doctor hissed gripping his arm and staring at Umeki stunned "What did you do that for?"

"You….You…you jerk!" she hit him again "you just forgot? Like it was nothing! Sensei you jerk!" she scolded the doctor hitting him in the arm over and over and over again.

"Ow!...Ow! h-hey! Knock it off Matsushima!...Ouch!" Natsume broke into a run in an attempt to escape his nurse's assault on his person, ducking with a loud yelp when she yanked off one of her shoes and chucked it at him missing his head narrowly "Why must you be so violent!" he called back to her.

"It runs in the family!" she snarled back yanking off her other shoe and throwing it as well "Natsume no _**BAKA!**_"

* * *

><p>After Saki left with her parents, even though the problem had been settled, Ren couldn't help but think about how many problems his own relationship had caused Nana. Besides Yuni, Ren's friends were her only friends.<p>

She had been publicly shunned by her fellow classmates for being involved with Akadou boys beside her own brother. As the group headed out, once they'd lost Yankumi that is, making their way to their usual hang out Ren lagged behind with his hands in his pockets thinking over it all. Nana noticed this quick slowing down a bit so she was walking beside.

"Nana-chan" he stated after a moment of silent walking

"Mm?" she looked up at him slightly with a smile but when she saw the look on his face she frowned slightly. "What is it?" she asked looking at him fully but he didn't answer for a while. How was he going to go about asking her if she regretted her decision to go out with him without making her mad? After all she could just counter with _'if I really regretted it I wouldn't be your girlfriend right now would I?'_ like she always did and then there was the whole thought that asking would finally make her regret it all. "Kaza-kun?" Nana spoke up and when he didn't answer she gained a slightly angry expression "Ren" she said sterner.

"Have people been treating you right?" he asked finally. Nana scrunched up her face a bit take back by the comment but then gave him a confused look. "Are they treating you like…." He paused trying to think of the words "….'that Akadou chick' like before?"

"No more than usual" Nana replied with a shrug facing forward again Ren sighed a bit. _'That Akadou chick'_….that's what people called Nana. Akadou Academy…. with their bad reputation parents often turned their daughters away from the academy's students it was only because of Junnosuke that Nana parents hadn't done the same and it was miracle Yuni's parents hadn't stepped in but then again they lived away so they probably didn't know. Nana giggled after a moment getting Ren's attention.

"What?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her; she smiled brilliantly at him before giggling more and turning her face away from him. Despite his own inner worry her girly action drew a smile out Ren and he leaned over to get a look at her face but she wouldn't let him see. "What's so funny?" She looked at him a little but covered most of her face with her hands.

"I kind of like it" she replied

"Hm?"

"That Akadou chick" she confessed taking him by surprise "Kazama Nana: That Akadou chick" she said aloud with a shy smile on her face. Ren couldn't say anything for a moment; she used his last name as her own! Joy started bubbling up in Ren.

"Kazama Kyona" he repeated tipping his head up a bit thinking it over gaining a curious look from Nana he returned his stares to her and grinned "I like it" he stated. Nana's face instantly became a bright red and her eyes went wide.

"D-Don't joke around like that!" she stammer bashfully pushing Ren a bit with both hands making him chuckle. She became more flustered at this "s-shut up! Kazama no _Baka_!" she stammered out before turning sharply and walking ahead as fast as she could shoving past the boys almost bowling them over as she did.

"What the-" spoke Kura stumbling to the side a bit

"Nana-chan?" Jun called out to her but she wasn't stopping. Ren laughed a bit breaking into a jog to catch up to her brushing past his friend who looked at him confused and watched the couple.

"Wait up" Ren called "Oka-san!"

"Kazama no _**Baka**_!" Nana yelled back at him breaking into a run herself

"Oka-san?" Yuni repeated with a slightly confused tone "my Japanese must not be that good anymore…" she turned to Jun who stood beside her "Jun-senpai…don't husbands and wives call each other Oto-san and Oka-san?"

Jun had to think about what Ren had just called his sister before a look of pure shock and horror overcame his face.

"Oi!" he yelled "Kazama! I'm going to mess you up! She's too young!... _Oi_!" The brother ran after Ren and their friends, still not sure what just happen, followed yelling for them to slow down for them.

Yankumi couldn't help but smile from where she stood watching her adorable students as they ran one after another with Nana at the lead yelling something along the lines of _'Kazama no Baka'_ over her shoulder at Kazama. Every time she said it a larger grin seemed to appear on Kazama's face a grin Yankumi wasn't sure she'd ever seen on the boy's face before. She sighed a bit; love really was a wonderful thing. Kuraki found it and Kazama had it. She watched as from the bridge she stood on and then she caught a very curious sight.

"Come one" Yamato was holding into the wrist of Kyona's friend, Yuni they called her, "If we don't hurry we'll lose them"

"Mm!" she nodded and with Yamato still holding onto her the two of them ran together after their friends. Yankumi grinned even wider at this.

"My, my" she hummed "it looks like spring as come for you too Ogata-kun

Meanwhile Ren had finally caught up to Nana taking hold of her hand stopping her from running on. She refused to look at him though, and his laughing didn't appear to be helping him at all.

"Don't be mad" he chuckled out but Nana wouldn't turn around. "Nana-chan" he tugged at her hand slightly and in response she turned just a bit to face him. He smiled at her as she looked at him at the corner of her eye. "Seeing you smile like that" he said squeezing her hand "makes me really happy" Nana looked at him fully after this not bothering to cover up her blushing now. She gave him a blank stare for a moment before lowering her head a bit. Ren could see it a bit even though he was sure Nana didn't know he could, this little smile forming on her lips.

"Kazama no _Baka_" she muttered nudging him a little making him chuckle more.

"Oi! Kazama!" both looked up to see Jun charging in full big brother fury glaring death at Ren. "I'm gonna mess you up!"

"_Eh_?" Nana sounded with wide eyes but Ren only grinned more

"Come on Oka-san" he chuckled squeezing Nana's hand and running

"S-stop calling me that" Nana yelled while running with him "Kazama no Baka!"

"**KAZAMA**!"

* * *

><p>The following day had gone by calmly with no one getting into unnecessary trouble and no fights happening. Today Kyona had to be very clever, she had planned to sneak out of school during lunch and go on a date with Ren today but she needed Yuni to cover for her. Yuni wasn't going to like it though…she never did but Kyona knew how to play her cards. If she said the right words in the correct order and tone she could get Yuni to agree to come up with an excuse for her so with a determined look on her face 'the Akadou chick' slid the door to the classroom open.<p>

There Yuni was sitting at her deck beside the windows gaze fixed outside and somewhere right below the window. Kyona approached her with caution.

"…." She hesitated for a moment "…Ne…Ne, ne Yuni-chan" Yuni hummed her response but never once turned to face Kyona "You know you're the most understanding friend on this planet right?"

"….Mm" she hummed nodding her head, she still didn't look at Kyona and this made her nervous. Did she already know? Had Honjo tipped her off like he had a bad habit of doing lately?

"I-I mean" Kyona pressed on "you're so kind and you don't get mad and you…cover for people when they ask you….you really are a good friend"

"…" she still didn't turn around, she kept her chin resting on her palm and her gaze out the window "…Mm" she nodded slightly "Arigatou"

"…A-Anno" she was losing her resolve already damn! Just spit it out! "Onegashimasu!" Kyona begged bowing deeply to her friend "just this last time Yuni I swear and I won't ever ask you to cover for me again! You see-" Kyona was so busy rambling and bowing that didn't notice Yuni spot something while gazing out the window and perk up a bit. She let her hand drop to her desk and she pushed her chair back "-so please just this once could you-"

"Nana-chan" Yuni interrupted Kyona "Could you do me a really big favor?"

"…e-eh?" Kyona raised her gaze staring at Yuni confuse when she saw the girl packing her things up as if it were the end of class "…what are you doing?"

"Onegashimasu" Yuni bowed to Kyona after she stood from her seat "Just this one time can you cover for me!" cover for her? Kyona arched a brow at her friend.

"…You're skipping?" she question in disbelief, Yuni never skipped school she was one of those kinds of good girls.

"Mm" Yuni nodded "just this one time though so can you cover for me please?" Kyona didn't answer, she couldn't! She gaped holding her mouth open trying to understand the thought of Yuni actually skipping school! Yuni didn't wait for an answer "Thanks a lot Nana-chan" she mused with a big grin on her face "you're the best! I owe you one!" she pushed her seat in and hurried out of the classroom, Kyona, still very shocked, did not stop her she just watched her leave.

"Where's Yuni-chan going?" Nao asked after she too noticed the girl leave quickly

"…She skipping school" Kyona answered

"E-Eh?" Nao nearly choked on the water she was drinking.

Meanwhile outside Yuni had just switch her shoes and was quickly making her way to the school gates. She stepped off the ground of Momo, unlike what she had seen from the window the space was empty. She looked around bewildered, she could have sworn he was just standing here-

"You're late" the voice made Yuni jump slightly and turn around to see him leaning against the space between the gate to Momo and the gate to Kurogin "What took you so long?"

"Gomen" Yuni smiled slightly "I had to sneak out remember?"

"Yea yea" pushing off the wall he shoved his hands into the pockets of his blazer and approached her "let's go"

"Mm!" Yuni nodded, he walked past her and away from both school and after a moment of smiling at the back of his head Yuni followed "Ne Yamato-kun"

"What?"

"Where are we eating today?"

"You'll see"

* * *

><p>Umeki had stayed at Akadou that day.<p>

She figured that after assaulting Natsume-sensei like she did it would be better for both of them if she stayed away to cool off in a sense. However she had nothing to do at Akadou besides lounge around in the staff room while the teachers were in their classrooms. Eventually though the nurse figured she might as well go and check up on 3D and see if there were any incidents since they last saw one another, she had to check up on Kuraki anyway. So, with her kit in hand she moved from the staff room down the halls to the noisy room where the boy didn't pay attention to the lessons taught to them for the life of them.

"Hi everyone!" she cheered sliding the door open and stepping into the room and was given the normal cheerful yell of the boys in greeting.

"Kango-shi-san!" Taguchi called from his desk in the back of the room with a face so bright and happy to see her "you're still here today?"

"Mm" Umeki nodded her head and smiled sweetly "I've been here all day but I got bored and decided to come and see what you guys have been up to" she glanced at the board waving to Yankumi before turning back to the boys "are you all doing your best today?"

"Hai!" the class chorused for her.

"Ume if you ever became a teacher you would work miracles" Yankumi muttered from her place before the board and stared with amazement at how well behaved the class suddenly was. Everyone was facing forward and smiling… well everyone but one boy. As Umeki turned to the podium and set her first aid kit down Yankumi watched curiously as Kouno, who always had his face in a book in one of the front desk, dawned a look of rage and glared at the back on the nurse's head.

"Does anyone have anything they need me to look at?" Umeki asked oblivious to the glaring

"Ne, Kango-shi" Kouno spoke up suddenly

"Mm" Umeki hummed looking through her supplies, Yankumi could hear her muttering under her breath about almost being out of this or that and needing to stop by the store on the way home.

"Why did you become a nurse?" he asked

"Because healing people is what I'm good at" Umeki answered "besides… my father was a doctor"

"Really?" Kuraki chirped this time and of course Umeki nodded her head.

"But he passed away a long time ago" Umeki explained "When I was four, it doesn't matter though that was way back when you were all babies"

"Is Kango-shi-san's mother a doctor too?" Kouno questioned still glaring at Umeki. This time the nurse faltered before her reply. She stopped looking through her kit and hung her head slightly.

"No" she answered finally before shaking her head and shrugging slight "but I don't talk to my mother anymore anyway. We were never that close"

"Where is your mother now Kango-shi-san?"

"Kouno-kun" Yankumi stepped in when she saw the troubled look coming to Umeki's face. Her mother was, like for Tetsu, a touchy subject for her. "You shouldn't be asking those kinds of questions"

"Why do you want to know something like that anyway?" Kazama furrowed his eyebrow. Kouno remained silent for a short while but he never once stopped glaring at Umeki, the nurse must have felt it because she seemed to be refusing to turn around. Finally Kouno took a deep breath and spoke the words that would surprise everyone.

"Because I have a right to know where my mother is" he said "…Ne….Aneki?"

"….Aneki?" the class yelled as a whole. Umeki whipped around to look at the boy knocking her kit over with a loud crash as she did.

"Aneki?" she stared at Kouno with wide eyes like everyone else did. He just called her…why would he… a look of realization crossed Umeki's face and her stomach twisted up in horrible knots "No…" Umeki shook her head slight "…she couldn't have…" but Kouno nodded his head. Suddenly it felt like they were the only ones in the universe. Like everything was black except for two spot lights, one on Kouno and one of Umeki.

Now that she had turned around Umeki could see and feel the look of rage in the boy's eyes as she stared into them. But why? Why did he show such a hate for her? Umeki took in a deep breath and took in the boy's face, there was something about his face that she very familiar with. The build of his nose was different from Umeki's or her mother's but it, adding on his face in general, look just like Umeki's father and this made Umeki grip the podium behind her to keep herself steady.

"No…"she whispered in disbelief "she wouldn't!" Kouno tipped his head to the side his glare never once letting up.

"You didn't think there were just two of you did you…._ Aneki?_"


	25. Chapter 24: Tetu is arrested

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I'm back! :3 I do apologize for the month long break but It helped me a great deal I got lots and lots of rest that I needed and to make up for my absence I made this chapter as long as I possibly could, It's almost 4o pages long!

Alsooo there is a guest character that I felt deserved to be brought back so I hope you enjoy it.

Either way I'm still holding the contest for Yuni's until the end of Nevermind Rules. Once again all you have to do is guess which drama her background comes from and you can create an OC that will be in Yuni's fanfiction when I put it up. I shall not keep you all from the chapter so I'm just going to move on ahead okays?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Tetsu is arrested<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Nine months.<em>

_For nine whole months this house with the sea foam green painted walls was missing a person, a family was missing a mother for nine whole months but the child, the daughter of this missing mother, could not understand why. She sat atop a stool watching the tall man across the counter before her. Her large eyes were wide and focused on the adults skilled hands as he worked the rice in his hands into a perfect shape. When he noticed the child's stares he paused smilingly warmly at her before going back to work._

"_Papa" her innocent voice broke the peaceful silence the two of them sat in._

"_Hai, Ume" the father glanced at the child briefly still working away._

"_Why hasn't Mama come home?" she asked. This child was no fool, she understood that her mother had been missing for nine whole months and not simply leaving the house before she could wake up. The question made her father stop what he was doing again only this time he did not look at her with a smile, a small frown had curved his lips for a brief moment._

"_Mama had to go and take care of your grandpa" he answered after a moment's pause and he was back to work again with the rice in his hands "Grandpa is really sick Umeki" he explained to his daughter "Mama had been at his house all this time taking care of him"_

"_Will she be home soon?" Umeki, the young four year old girl, asked curiously._

"_Of course" her father grinned "just wait my little Ume she's going to come walking through that door any day now" he smiled brightly at his daughter and she in return smile back at him._

_The missing mother of the house did return that very same day looking flustered and requesting to move from their current home. It was a few days after this that Umeki's father passed away by this same mother's hands._

* * *

><p>Why would such a moment matter? One might ask. Because it takes eight months for a baby to be born. That had been the reasoning Umeki had use to what she had just been informed of. It takes eight long months for a child to grow within a person before they are born and Umeki, at first, could not recall a moment that her mother had ever been pregnant since her own birth. The only time that Umeki couldn't recall seeing her mother for a longer than eight months was that instant when she was four. If she had given birth in that time that child would be three years younger than she and Takeshi, this boy who now claimed to be Umeki's younger brother, was three or so year younger than Umeki.<p>

On that day that the last known address of Matsushima Mia had finally been discovered Kou's grandmother had told him straight away not to go looking for the woman. She obviously had a habit of running and his grandmother said that if they didn't plan things out perfectly the woman known as Kou's mother would have all the bags she needed pack and on the first train to the farthest end of the island before they could even think to go knocking at her front door.

For the first week Kou had heeded his grandmother's words, he had waited eighteen years to come face to face with his mother what a little more time compared to that? But knowing that she was so close had slowly ate away at Kou's patience. He wanted to confront her, he wanted to march up to that address and bang on the door demanding answers like why had she been gone all this time? where had she been? Why was she hiding from her family? And most of all why had she up and abandoned him? These questions had swirled in his mind for that first week and by the second week Kou had decided that he at least had the right to see her face.

Did he look like her? He wondered, maybe he had her nose or her eyes maybe she had that same strange part in her hair like he did… he just wanted to see her face at least. So one night, on his way home from meeting with his uppity Korean client, Kou wandered towards the neighborhood where the address was. The walk there had been fine, he had been encouraging himself the whole walk there telling himself that when she saw him she would be happy, surely she'd recognize her own child and welcome him with wide arms, and then she'd come home to see her mother and everything would be fine. However, when the Akadou boy arrived at the street he stopped dead.

"…What was I thinking?" he had muttered to himself biting down on his bottom lip and hanging his head. Why would she want to see him anyway? If she was as loving as he was making her out to be she wouldn't have left him in the first place and it's been eighteen years since she'd last seen him how in the hell would she know who he was? Realizing this Kou scuffed kicking the nearest rock to him. So much for seeing her face, he was going home he had decided and turned to walk away from the street that lead to the house that his mother lived in.

"Are you still mad at Ryu?" a voice suddenly came from the way Kou was heading in, someone was coming this way and since Kou didn't particularly care to be seen lurking about a neighborhood he didn't live in he ducked behind some trash bins and remained quiet. The person that had spoken was a male and when Kou peeked from behind his hiding place he could make out the silhouettes of two people slowly making their way towards the very road Kou found himself unable to walk up.

"…Not really" a female voice replied and the shorter person of the two shook their head "I'm just being stubborn I guess"

"He's mopping about it you know" the guy chuckled and the girl scuffed at this.

"Let him then, he deserves it"

"Umeki…" the male sighed.

"Umeki?" Kou repeated the name, he knew someone with that name… he chanced being caught and poked his head out a little more to get a better look at the apparent couple walking past. Well what do you know, it's Kango-shi-san…she lived here? The Akadou nurse was walking calmly beside a much taller guy in a leather jacket the couple exchanged looks before the guy snickers and wrapped an arm around Kango-shi's petite waist pulling her closer to him. The two of them of them grinned at one another and walked up the road oblivious to Kou's presence watching them as they made their way up the road. Now Kou could have just left once they past him, he could have snuck out of his hiding place and walked home without incident but something in him, call it his gut instinct, told him to follow them. He didn't at first but after giving it some thought he stood up and hurried after the retreating couple.

Up the road they walked blissfully unaware of Kou as they relished in each other's presence and went on talking about how Kango-shi was still giving someone by the name of Ryu the cold shoulder and that she should forgive him for whatever it was he had done to upset her. Kango-shi went on to tease the guy, who by now Kou had figured out was her infamous boyfriend, by suggesting that she should give Ryu all of her attention instead of him and he snarled out a no in response.

"I dunno" Kango-shi mused walking ahead of her boyfriend a bit with her hand behind her back "I think Ryu would give me a much better time than you do Hayato"

"Oi!" Hayato barked, Kou ducked into the shadows when Kango-shi turned around to look at her boyfriend, Hayato pointed at her "you better take that back!"

"Oh yea?" Kango-shi arched a brow "and what are you gonna do if I don't Yabuki?"

"Umeki" Hayato warned

"…Make me" a daring look flashed across the lovely nurses face as if her words were dangerous things to say to this guy. A silence fell upon the two of them before Hayato let loose fierce snarl and charged his girlfriend. The woman squealed in response and took off up the road. Kou watched the two adults raced up the empty street as fast as they could go. Kango-shi made it to gate of what was most likely their home first and after slipping through them slammed them shut in her boyfriend's face. While he was busy getting the gate's lack open she was racing to the front door and was more than likely looking for her keys in her bag so she could get inside but she wasn't fast enough.

"I've got you!" Kango-shi squealed loudly when he boyfriend gripped her by her waist just as she unlocked the door and literally threw her over his shoulder. Hiding behind the high fence of the house Kou watched with the couple with amusement until the door to the house was closed and he could see the number printed on it.

This address…the house…it was the one listed as his mothers!

At first Kou had thought what anyone would think immediately, that Matsushima Umeki was his mother, but he was smarter than that. Kango-shi was only in her twenties and Kou was eighteen, they were far too close in age for the nurse to have given birth to him, she would have been four at the time. So Kou went home and he did some digging on his nurse's background.

He already knew a good deal about the woman already. She was the infamous Matsushima Umeki, the center of a media hail storm when a pedophile ring was discovered by the police. Back when she had been a student she had a bad attitude and a violent tendency that she didn't appear to have anymore but what about her family. In all the articles Kou read about her and the shows he'd watched about her none of them had talked much about her family, they only mentioned a mother that was so terrible at being a parent that she had gone oblivious to her own daughter's sexual abuse until the public found out. They never mentioned the mothers name though and the father was never mentioned, of course that being because he had long since passed away as Kango-shi had said herself. So when he had exhausted his files for any clues he moved on to look through Hospital records that he had "come across" while messing around on his computer. Kango-shi had said once to Jun, thank the heavens for that love struck puppy of a guy for asking her this question, that her father had worked in the hospital that she now worked in so there was a possibility that she might have also been born in that very same hospital, they might have her birth records filed away.

And that was when he discovered the truth.

The name of Matsushima Umeki's birth mother was Matsushima Mia and Matsushima Mia's maiden was Kouno. Another quick sure pulled up the birth records of the mother and revealed what he was sure his grandmother had found out, which was that Kouno Umemichiko was her birth mother. Oh but that wasn't all! Apparently Mia, Kou's long lost mother, had _two_ children before she had Kou. The third child was a male by the name of Tetsu and though Kou couldn't find much more on him he had a feeling that his dear sister knew about him. So he decided to confront his dearest sister about the situation, form what he gathered the woman wasn't living in that house it was just Kango-shi and her boyfriend so where is she?

Kou couldn't help but fix the nurse with an angry later on that day in the faculty office as he sat across from her with his arms tightly crossed. It seemed she was still trying to put together how they could possibly be sibling. She fidgeted under his stares and looked almost everywhere but at him.

Umeki bit down on her bottom lip hard, this silence was strangling her. She cast an eye across the faculty room where the rest of the schools staff were huddled together watching the two of them and most likely straining their ears to listen in on their conversation. Yankumi was among them looking as unsettled as Umeki felt. The two of them locked eyes for a few minutes until they found the boy again.

"…anno…" she found her voice again but only for that fleeting moment, what should she say to him? It was obvious by the look on his face that he was very angry and for whatever reason he was angry with her. How was she supposed to respond to that? "So…" her confidence crumbled and her gaze dropped to the table standing between them "Does this mean…that Kouno-san is-"

"Your grandmother?" the boy answered for her, Umeki nodded "yup" he replied taking in a deep breath and sighing "and she's been looking for mom all my life"

"I can understand why it took her so long" Umeki muttered under breath "that woman isn't known for dwindling in a single location for too long…" there was another long pause between the two of them and through the whole thing Umeki couldn't bring herself to meet eyes with Kouno-…..Takeshi, this must be how Tetsu had felt back three years ago when she had suddenly appeared before him claiming to be his younger sister. Back then, when that woman had abandoned Umeki like she had him, it had been hard for him to believe that his mother could be so cruel to do this to a second child how would he react if he were to learn that there was a third? Umeki stared down at her lap clenching her hands into tight fist, three children suffering as a result of one woman…were there more of them out there scattered across Japan? How many lives did that woman have to ruin? It made Umeki so angry she had half a mind to just flip the table in front of her out of pure frustration.

"So this is it, huh?" Takeshi's voice brought Umeki back from her thoughts and she raised her gaze to look at him for once. He was no longer glaring at her like he had since the truth came out, instead he slouched in his seat staring back at her with a bored expression and a hint of disappointment.

"…e-eh?" Umeki mused giving him a curious look. Takeshi sighed looking away from her and out the nearest window.

"Eighteen years Obba-chan has spent looking for my mother and all we get…" he looked at her again "is you" his tone was so cold Umeki shivered with a sensation that she had just been impaled by and icicle. She blanched easily finding no words to reply to the boy and instead settled for staring at the table again. "I should have known it wouldn't be this easy" Takeshi sighed again "If she had been staying in that house I would say she was going against her nature"

"Sticking around when there's trouble definitely isn't her style" Umeki confirmed with a slight nod earning a light snort and chuckle from the boy. "Kouno-kun…Anno…" Umeki bit down on her bottom lip willing herself to look into those cold eyes of Takeshi's again "if you need anything….and I mean anything at all from me just-"

"How about my mother" Takeshi didn't bother to let Umeki finish her sentence and his request nearly strangled her. He stared at her emotionlessly "I want what I've wanted for most of my life, I want to know where my mother is and I think you have the answer for me"

"…I…I don't" Umeki shook her head, of course Takeshi would want their mother she was the reason that he had found Umeki in the first place. There came another silence were the two sibling stared at one another but then Takeshi scowled deeply and with a swift kick sent the table they sat at rattling. Umeki jumped slightly and she could hear her coworkers collectively gasping and whispering among one another.

"Don't lie to me!" Takeshi snapped at Umeki.

"What reason would I have to lie to you?" Umeki snapped back once she had recovered from the boy's outburst "I'm telling you the truth, I don't know where she is! I wish I did, really I do, I have questions for her too but I haven't heard from her or seen her face for three years!" her words earned her a fierce glare but Umeki didn't let it get to her this time, she wasn't going to just sit here and let some snot nosed brat get angry with her because she didn't have an answer for him. If you asked Umeki she thought that he was better off not knowing that horrible woman they had the unfortunate luck of having to call their mother. "I don't exist to her anymore" Umeki told Takeshi sullenly "the minute she packed her things and walked out that door I wasn't her daughter anymore, I was dead to her. You think someone like that would give any thought to leaving behind the address to where her new life is going to be? Kouno-kun you're a smart kid, you should know by now that me knowing where that wouldn't is was a fools dream" oh he did, she could tell by the look on his face that he did but it must have been a nice fantasy to chase for a little while. Takeshi lost his angered expression when Umeki fell silent, he stared at her blankly for a moment before pushing his chair back loudly.

"Then you're of no use to me" he told her bluntly before standing up casually.

"Eh?" Umeki sounded startled for a moment as she stared at her no retreating brother with wide eyes "Wait a minute" she stood up so fast she knocked her chair over but she didn't care, balancing herself on the table the best she could she reached across the space and gripped the boy by his wrist before he could get far "Kouno-kun don't…Takeshi please just hear me out-" the minute his name left her lips Takeshi turned back to her swiftly yanking himself loose from her grip and shoved her hard. The staff gasped loudly as the nurse stumbled away from the boy and the table tripping over her chair and almost falling over. When she regained her footing, by gripping the nearest teacher's desk tightly to steady herself, she gazed at the boy in shock only to find a deep glare of hatred staring right back at her.

"You have no right to call me by my name!" he yelled at her making her flinch slightly "_Especially_ not you!" his voice spat venomous hate at her in a way no other person on this earth has expressed hate for Umeki it left her once again speechless when I came to coming up with a way to reply to him.

"Kouno-kun" Yankumi had decided that this point that things were getting too dangerous between the two and approached them, she placed a soothing hand on the boys shoulder but he didn't acknowledge that his homeroom teacher was beside him he just continued to stare at Umeki. Now that she was this close to him Yankumi could see as clear as day that her poor student wasn't as angry at Umeki as he sounded. In fact when Yankumi observed his face she could see a hurt look in his eyes, they glazed over slightly as if any minute now he was going to begin crying.

"You know" he spoke up breaking the silence again "I wouldn't have minded if it was just you" he sounded calmer than he was a moment ago, he hung his head as he spoke this "I mean I wondered you know? If I had any siblings, if I had a little sister I could spoil or a big brother I could look up to, to my luck I get two! And they're both bad asses!" a strange sort of chuckle came to him now and the sound of it just broke Yankumi's heart to hear.

"Takeshi…" Umeki spoke up pushing off the desk she held onto letting a look of guilt wash over her face as she stared at the boy.

"I mean one of them works for…well you should know" an all know look came to the sullen students face before he went on "and the other is nationally famous for how much of a delinquent she is…or _was_"

"You…you know about Aniki?" Umeki muttered

"_Of course_ I do!" Takeshi roared out kicking his own chair over as hard as he could.

"Kouno-kun" Yankumi gripped his shoulder harder trying to stop him from causing anymore destruction but he, much like he'd done to his own sister, wrenched himself form her grip and shoved her away from him.

"If it were just us…the three of us I wouldn't mind not knowing where she is. I wouldn't care!" Takeshi stated honestly to Umeki "but you…you won't even acknowledge that he's your brother"

"Don't be stupid!" Umeki snapped at the boy "of course I do!"

"Do they know?" Takeshi question motioning to the staff behind him that went on oblivious to the fact that they were the subject of the conversation "As far as everyone knows he's not your brother." He said and it was telling the truth, Umeki did acknowledge Tetsu as her older brother but the staff didn't know it, no one she worked with beside Yankumi knew that fact, it was so that she wouldn't lose her job the same reason why no one knew of Yankumi's yakuza background. "How can you truly care about your brother, our brother, when you won't even acknowledge to the world that he is your brother?"

"That not-" Umeki tried but Takeshi wouldn't let her explain herself

"Someone who does that" he continued "I have no business with, so far as I'm concerned you're no sister of mine" that lest comment was all it took.

Umeki had felt a variety of painful things in her young life. She's been beaten to bloody pulp more times than she had actually stop to count, she had been emotionally amused by cruel classmates, shed felt the heart ache of knowing someone you like doesn't like you back and the pain of knowing your own mother gave up on you and abandoned you, she'd even experienced a brush with death but nothing, absolutely none of those experiences could measure to the sharp stab she suddenly felt in her heart because of Takeshi's words. As the boy turned around sharply and left the faculty room as fast as he could Umeki could do nothing to stop him.

She gripped the front of her shirt tightly as the pain exploded within her and left her whole being rattling. She lost all strength in her legs and dropped down to the room floor like all her strength had been sucked from her very being.

"Umeki" a worried Yankumi was by her side fairly quickly but Umeki didn't even notice her there, she struggled to take in air to breath and tighten her grip on her shirt.

"Yankumi…" she choked out slightly "he…he hates me"

* * *

><p>Later on that day, when school was over for both students and staff, Umeki found her older brother where he always was at this time of day and that was at the Takoyaki stand that he worked at during the day. She didn't bother beating around the bush about the news that she had discovered today, instead she told him straight away what had happen and the very chilling fact that they had a younger brother and a grandmother that they never knew about. Tetsu choked on his words much like Umeki had when she was finished recounting the events that took place less than a few hours ago. He stared down at his hand for a couple of minutes before looking at his sister with uncertainty.<p>

"You're sure about this?" he asked her straight forwardly "I mean…this could just be some kid trying to mess with you" but of course Umeki shook her head

"He knew about you Aniki" she told him, they had been careful when it came to people knowing the connection between them. Really if they weren't a part of the Oeda house or Umeki's circle of friends from school than the two of them were just people who happen to know each other very well there was no getting around it, Takeshi wasn't just messing with them besides he wasn't that type of kid that much was obvious about his character. "To think" Umeki seethed "that woman….that woman is so cold that she can do this three times" the young woman clenched her hands into tight fist at the very thought, she may not know where their mother was at the moment but oh how she wished she did. Matsushima Mia was just so selfish, whatever reason she had for abandoning Takeshi like she did it probably had to do with keep her from losing something she wanted to keep her greedy little fingers on like her self-centered pride. "Aniki…" Umeki turned a concerned look to her older brother that he reflected "What if there are more of them? What if she's been doing this for a while?" of course Tetsu had no response to her question and neither did she. What could either of them possible do if their mother was going around Japan leaving children she's brought into this world behind? Nothing was the answer.

"Aniki" the siblings turned their attention to Minoru when he spoke up from where he stood behind the stand. His eyes weren't on them though they were focused on something behind them. Umeki glanced over her shoulder half expecting to see Takeshi standing there glaring at her with that chilling hatred of his but it wasn't Takeshi who was approaching them…it was Taguchi-san, Kyona's father and a well known police officer, with two other officers walking along side him. Umeki tensed up slightly when they made eye contact.

"Matsushima-san" he nodded to her in acknowledgment.

"Taguchi-san" Umeki choked out nodding in a similar gesture

"Keeping yourself out of trouble?"

"Of course not" Umeki responded sarcastically rolling her eyes as she did, the officers stopped right before Tetsu and Umeki and this too made Umeki tense up even more, she gripped the edges of the bench she sat on until her knuckled turned white and ached from the force she was putting them through still she tried her best to look as cool and collected as she could. "How can I help you fine upholders of the law today?" she cocked her head and smiled cutely at the officer.

"Fortunately I'm not here for you for once Matsushima-san" Taguchi responded not looking at all amused be Umeki's act. Ignoring the young nurse's curious look he turned his attention to Tetsu "are you Asakura Tetsu?" eh? Umeki's curious look quickly morphed to a squinted eyed glare at the officer, what did he want with her brother? It couldn't be anything good, whenever this cop was around it usually meant misfortune for Umeki, he was just that good of an officer you see, so for him to be here now meant nothing good would come for them. Tetsu and Umeki exchanged looks before Tetsu looked to the officer again and nodded his head.

"Yes I am" he confirmed, Taguchi nodded his head before giving his officers a silent order of a look. They in turn nodded and proceeded to approach Umeki's brother.

"Asakura Tetsu we're placing you under arrest"

"Eh?"

"Huh?" Tetsu stared at Taguchi wide eyed too stunned to fight off the officers that were not handcuffing his hand behind his back "Wait a minute…" he barked glaring back at the two officers. Umeki shot out of her seat almost immediately.

"Now just wait a minute Taguchi" she barked out at the chief of police "Just what in seven hells do you think you're doing?"

"I thought that much was obvious" Taguchi replied calmly "I'm taking in a suspect"

"Yea I can see that much thanks" Umeki hissed looking from the chief to his officers "get your hands off of him!" she shrieked out with such volume she was sure if their boss wasn't standing there the two men would have released Tetsu at once. When they didn't move Umeki was on the attack shoving one officer away from her brother with as much force as she could before turning around and getting ready to punch the seconds lights out. The officer flinched when he saw what he knew he couldn't dodge coming his way and braced for the attack but luckily for him Taguchi saw it coming and was upon Umeki before she could turn fully around. He gripped the wrist of the arm she was about to drive into his officers face and gripped it tightly when she tried to get free of his grip, she glared at him "let me go" she snarled "You have no right to just show up out of nowhere and start arresting people!"

"You do realize who this man work for don't you?" Taguchi arched a brow at her

"Of course I do!" Umeki shrieked back "does that matter? He hasn't done anything!"

"He's being arrested under suspicion of theft, battery and attempted rape" Taguchi told her in a matter of fact kind of tone and the comment floor Umeki for a moment so much so that she stopped struggling against the man that held her wrist so tightly in place.

"…EH?" who in their right mind had the nerve-the guts-the _marbles _to accuse Tetsu of all people of something so serious and theft and attempted rape! Battery Umeki could understand, let's face it he may be her brother but Tetsu was still as much as a fighter as Umeki was if not worse, but Theft and attempted rape! The nerve! "That can't be right!" Umeki stammered out staring at Taguchi with wide eyes shaking her head "you have the wrong guy!"

"Perhaps we do" Taguchi shrugged his shoulders "but we won't know that until we take him into custody and the victims can make identification"

"Then I'm coming down there with you" Umeki stated making moves to follow the policemen that were now pushing Tetsu away from the stand.

"You can't"

"Eh?" Umeki sounded stumbling a bit when Taguchi pushed her back and kept her from following Tetsu "what do you mean I can't?" she glared at him incredulously

"It would be pointless to" he informed her "only family can speak to suspects" pushed her back again when she tried to follow for a second time. This time Umeki smacked his hand away from her.

"Knock it off!" she snapped at him "You can't stop me from going down there, either I'm going or you're not arresting him"

"Should I have you arrested as well for assaulting an officer?" Taguchi arched a brow at Umeki.

"Don't be ridiculous" she growled "I haven't-"

"But knowing your track record you will" Umeki silently curse, he was right and both of them knew it and with that Umeki had no choice but to fall into silence. Taguchi took this as his obvious victory "It's for the best" he assured her patting her shoulder a few times until Umeki sharply jerked his hand off of her "let's go" this was directed to his officers as he turned around and began walking after her.

"Aniki" Minoru was walking around the stand now calling to Tetsu but Umeki held out an arm and quickly stopped him from following them.

"Let them go"

"But they're-"

" I said let them go Minoru" Umeki hissed glaring at the chubby man before turning her attention back to the retreating officers and Tetsu "Tetsu!" she called out after them, her brother looked back "j-…just hang on okay? I'm going to get you out of there I swear I will!" that was the last thing she told her brother before he was pushing into the squad car. When they pulled away Umeki sighed heavily.

Today just wasn't her freaking day.

She instructed Minoru to contact Ojou about what happen and she ran, Umeki ran like her life depended on her getting to the police station. It was almost funny how desperately she was attempting to get there and yet she if this were her a few years back you probably couldn't get her to go within two miles of the place. All jokes aside Umeki moved as fast as she could, they police had the wrong man this time there was just no way that her brother would do such things! For one thing she would have killed him if he did and if she didn't than Ojou certainly would so there was no way in hell he would have done what they were saying he did.

When she got to the station Umeki swore she nearly tore the door off its hinges pulling it open. She stormed into the station like she owned it fuming the whole walk.

"Where is he?" her voice boomed and startled the people working at their desk at that moment of time, their heads whipped around to look at her in shock as she stormed past desk after desk until finally her path was blocked "Get out of my way" she snarled at the young man standing before her blocking her path to the back where she knew her brother was being kept. The man did not comply and this only proved to anger Umeki more, if he knew what was good for him he would get the hell out of her way. "Perhaps you did hear me" the nurse spoke through gridded teeth "..way"

"I'm sorry ma'am" the officer replied calmly "but you can't go back there"

"I'm here to speak to Asakura Tetsu!" she bellowed at him

"Are you his wife?" the officer questioned

"No!" Umeki shrieked staring at the man as if he were crazy

"Then next of kin perhaps? His daughter? His sister even?" the officer questioned on, now Umeki could see where he was getting at with his questions and even though she was blinded by her current rage her wide eyes eased up a bit as a result of her realization "That's the only way I can let you back there Ma'am, only married partners and family members are allowed to speak with suspects so…are you a family member of the suspects?" the young man repeated his question but Umeki could not reply to him. She calmed down enough to frown sadly and look away from the officer.

What was she going to do? If she told them Tetsu was her brother they'd find out about his background and she could lose both of her jobs…but she couldn't just let him stay here like this…she had to do something! Anything! But…

"_How can you truly care about your brother, our brother, when you won't even acknowledge to the world that he is your brother?"_ she could hear Takeshi's words ringing in the back of her head.

Umeki bit down on her lip trying her best not to, curse loudly in her frustration, and shook her head.

"Then I can't let you back there" the officer responded gently pushing her back with his hands.

"Please just this once" Umeki found her voice fixing the man with a desperate look "I-I know him very well, he's a close family friend of mine! Please just let me have two minutes!"

"Ma'am" the officer sighed out

"Just two! That's all I'm asking for!" Umeki begged before bowing to the officer "Onegashimasu!"

"…I really wish I could" replied the officer "but my order are my orders, no one is allowed back there unless they're family, an attorney or have written permission to be back there"

"Then let her pass" a new voice suddenly joined the conversation the pair were having. This was a voice Umeki didn't recognize at all and she was sure she knew most if not all of the current officers that worked at this station. The nurse straightened back up when this deep, male voice spoke and glanced over her shoulder in the direction it had come from.

"….Eh?" she sounded when she took him in. There was a young man standing a pace or so away from Umeki and he was definitely much taller than she was, if she set him beside Tscucchi he'd reach his shoulders in height. He wore a neat, clean black suit and he held a briefcase in one of his hands, his black hair was neatly combed completing his business like appearance. The only thing that betrayed his image was the slight slouch in his posture and the generally bored look that Umeki could see in his eyes. He looked her over a couple of times before slowly approaching the two of them. "…who…" Umeki tried to voice but as soon as the unknown male was standing beside her he turned his attention to the officer that kept her from seeing her brother.

"I'm a bit late" he spoke to her without looking at her "Gomen, traffic was a little hectic today"

"E-Eh?" Umeki stammered out, did she know him? He looked at her briefly flashing her a strange lopsided grin before focusing n the officer before them.

"I'm here to speak with Asakura Tetsu" he told the policeman

"I'll tell you the same thing I told her" he replied "If you are not family or have-"

"I'm his lawyer" the man interrupted the officer sternly "This young woman here is my assistant"

"Nn?" Umeki gazed at him bug eyed, she was his what? Umeki gazed at him hard trying to see if she could recognize him from her past but nothing about him looked even remotely familiar. She didn't know him she was sure of that but he looked at her again and fixed her with a look that silently told her to play along. "O-o-oh!" she squeaked out before trying to glare at him "You're late again… you know they won't let me in without you here"

"Gomen Gomen" The male chuckled out "what matters now is that I'm here now…so…are you going to let us pass?"

"A-anno…yes! Right this way" the officer stammered out before turning stiffly and heading down the hall motioning the two adults behind him to follow him. When he was a safe distance the two of them exchanged silent looks.

"…Arigatou…" Umeki thanked him quietly, he shrugged his shoulders before walking forward. Umeki quickly fell into step with him "Anno…" she spoke "are you really here to see Ani-…I mean Tetsu-san?"

"Mm" the man nodded his head "I came as soon as I heard, again I'm sorry I was so late"

"I-It alright" Umeki shook her head "It's just…I didn't know he had a lawyer…"

"Your brother is a henchman of the Oeda" the man beside her spoke taking her by surprise, h-he knew that Tetsu was her brother? But how? "Of course he'd have a lawyer to step in incase things get a little ugly"

"How do you…" Umeki stopped walking and settled for staring at the back of the man's head as he walked on. He took a couple of steps before stopping and turning to look at her "…who _are_ you?" Umeki finally question. This man, this unknown lawyer who knew the truth, grinned slightly at her. He dug into the pocket of his suit and held out a card for her to take, the nurse hesitated for a moment but soon reached out a hand and took the card from him drawing it close so she could read it.

"I'm an ally" he told her turning back around and walking on "and I'm here to help"

"…help?" Umeki muttered watching him walk away from looking at the card he had offered her. She read the name of the card and gaped taking in a slightly sharp breath before looking back up at the male that continued down the hall as if she were following him and muttered his name.

"…Sawada Shin…"

* * *

><p>"The offender invaded the room with the intention of rape, but after finding that the room he invaded was her grandfather's room he injured the grandfather, took the wallet and escaped the scene"<p>

Umeki barely listened to the explanation offered to them once they arrived where they needed to be. She stared at the two way mirror to the right of her. Tetsu sat alone in the room looked trouble and generally confused, who could blame him for being that way this situation was screwed up no matter what way you looked at it.

"After the offender ran away, he bumped into a young couple and they're description of him matched the suspects"

"I'm sure there are plenty of men who would match my clients description" Sawada-san's voice brought Umeki back into the conversation. This was Sawada Shin, one of Ojou's very first students and an old flame of hers. That much was enough to explain how he knew about her brother's background but for him to know about Umeki? She hadn't showed her face until long after this guy left Japan according to what she had been told but here he was standing beside her like he's known her all their lives. Sawada Shin… It was amazing how he could look both professional and bored at the same time, as if he'd done this ten times over in the past week…

Umeki kept quiet during this conversation considering she was supposed to be just an assistant and assistants didn't curse out officers for being stupid enough to think that Tetsu could do something so office to innocent people.

"We're assuming that the offender has some sort of acquaintance to this area" the officer that stood with them, one of the men of whom Umeki tried to punch earlier that afternoon, went on "And according to the two sketches made from the two witnesses descriptions we can safely say it was him…look" he offered them two sheets of paper with drawn pictures on them. It was true the pictures did look much like Tetsu but…

"Well?" Sawada looked from the pictures to Umeki beside him she frowned as she fixed the pictures with a hard stare and then shook her head. They looked like Tetsu, sure, but there was something off about them… something just didn't make this description convincing for her. This wasn't Tetsu, he didn't do it. Sawada stared at her hard for a second before looking to the officer before them "could you give us a moment?" he requested, the officer seemed started at first but he nodded his head and shuffled out of the room leaving the two of them alone in silence.

"This isn't him" Umeki spoke up as soon as the door clicked shut behind the officer "it looks like him I know but…I know my Aniki and this isn't him"

"I spoke with him a few minutes ago" Sawada sighed out "he doesn't have an alibi"

"Eh?" Umeki blinked at Sawada in surprise

"According to him he had spent that night drowning his sorrows in alcohol" the older male explained to Umeki. The nurse scrunched up her face a tad at the new information, drowning his sorrows? What sorrow? As if reading her expression Sawada gained a slight smirk "He mumbled why he had been drinking so much so I couldn't really understand what he was saying" he told her "but it had something do with him have to hand something precious to him away" Sawada's smirk grew in size when he said this, Umeki was no fool she knew exactly what he was implying and she couldn't help but chuckle sheepishly.

"A…Aniki" she sighed more to herself than to Sawada.

"My bet is that the police are going to make the witnesses see Tetsu for confirmation" Sawada went on "but I don't think they'll be doing that today, we may have to come back tomorrow"

"Wait! Does that mean he has to stay here for the night?"

"It would seem that way" Sawada nodded his head "he's their only suspect right now so as long as there's a slim chance that it's him and the real culprit is still out there they'll probably keep him here" the male took in a deep breath and sighed shoving his hands into his pockets glazing through the two way mirror at Tetsu sitting in that interrogation room by himself. Umeki did as well frowning deeply as she did. "I'll talk to the chief here" Sawada spoke up turning away and heading for the door to the room "Since he's …_our_ client we'll need to get as much information from him as we can to clear his name, but I need to look at the police reports and that might take a while" he glanced over his shoulder at him "I'll ask for written permission so my assistant can speak with my client privately" he told her, that meant Umeki would get to talk to Tetsu! Oh if Umeki wasn't so uptight about crying in public she would have burst into tears right then and there, instead she nodded her head in confirmation.

"Hai!" she bowed "I-I'll get right on it!"

The pair of them were on the move as soon as Sawada opened the door to the room and the two of them stepped out. It took Sawada a couple of minutes but before Umeki knew it she had a pass to see her brother and while the lawyer was off doing…well…whatever it was lawyers were supposed to do Umeki was being led to a lone room far within the police station where her brother had been taken too.

The sibling sat in silence for the first five minutes neither not sure how to start the conversation, or what kind of conversation they should be having to begin with.

Tetsu sat with his cuffed hands on his lap staring at the table so hard he could probably burn holes into it while Umeki twiddled her thumbs on the table. Finally when the silence was just too much to take Umeki glanced behind her at the door to the room briefly then turned back to her brother.

"Aniki" she spoke quietly getting Tetsu's attention "I know you didn't do this, I promise I'm going to get you out of here I promise"

"No" Tetsu shook his head at her "Don't you do anything Umeki, leave it to Shin he'll get me out of here"

"But…" The look her brother fixed her with was enough to keep her from finishing her sentence. He meant it, he didn't want her getting involved with all of this.

"If they find out about you you could lose your jobs Umeki" Tetsu reminded her making her scuff bitterly. He was right and the both of them knew it, when it came to a situation like this her hands were tied if she wanted to keep her damn job. "Umeki" Tetsu leaned against the table staring at Umeki sadly "Everything will be alright. I'm going to be fine but you have to promise you'll stay away"

"But…"

"Promise me" Tetsu looked Umeki dead in the eyes as he said this sternly.

"…" Umeki sighed hanging her head as she did "I promise" she nodded her head.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the other side of town Kou had just excused himself from the table he had been sitting at to take a call his phone was telling him that he had. He quickly stepped out of the restaurant digging into his pocket and checking the caller ID so he could prepare to verbally abuse whoever was calling him at this time.<p>

It was bad enough his 'dearest sister' had put him in a bad mood today but things just went downhill after that. He had to meet up with a client of his, this Korean jerk who had been paying Kou to tail some girl for him for the past few months, and the prick had decided on his own that it was time to deal with his problem. In other words he wanted names and Kou, getting the feeling he was going to do something dangerous, was very reluctant to talk but this guy was persistent. Kou was in a tight spot at this moment and to have someone call him out of nowhere didn't help.

He arched a brow when he saw the name of the person who was calling, it said Taguchi. K. That meant that this wasn't his classmate that was calling him but the younger sister of said classmate but what would she need to call him for. Kyona, or Nana as the guys liked to call her, hardly acknowledged Kou when she visited Akadou in fact he was surprise she even knew he existed and here she was calling his cell phone. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves before flipping his phone open.

"Taguchi Kyona" he heard a strangled noise from the other end revealing the girls surprise that he knew who was calling him "To what do I owe this unexpected phone call?"

"….A-anno…" the girl stammered out "You sound like you're busy…maybe I should call another time…"

"Of course not" Kou mused rolling his eyes as he did "I'm never too busy to talk to a lovely angel like you Kyona-chan"

"Kouno-kun, don't patronize me" Kyona replied sharply on the other end that would have hurt Kou's feelings if he cared enough that is. He chuckled slightly out of amusement towards the girl before she continued"…I heard about what happen today" she informed his as if he hadn't already known that by now.

"Did you?" he replied humoring her as he picked at his nails out of boredom "who told you? Was it Kazama…or maybe your dear big brother? Or may even your lovely friend Yun Lee is her name right?" he asked her "She's probably heard the news from Ogata, they seem to be getting rather close don't you think"

"Kouno-kun" Kyona sighed out in frustration from her end of the line

"Cut to the chase Kyona-chan" Kou spoke seriously now "there's no need to beat around the bush, like you said I'm a very busy man so…"

"Asakura Tetsu was arrested today" Kyona told him bluntly, now that Kou hadn't expected to hear the girl tell him. He blinked staring into the space before him with disbelief as if she were standing there telling him this in person. Asakura Tetsu, that was the name of the eldest child of the three of them. That was the name of Kou and Umeki's older brother and the unfortunate person to first feel the sting of their mother's abandonment. Kou hadn't met Tetsu yet though he had started making plans to but apparently that wouldn't be needed.

"Eh?" he questioned her over the phone.

"My brother just told me" Kyona explained now that she had his undivided attention "He said 'Dad just arrested that scary guy who works at the Takoyaki stand, Tetsu' and I checked, it's true… I just thought, since you're Senpai's little brother, you at least deserved to know that" Senpai's little brother? Kou couldn't miss the slight venom when she said that. Ahh that's right Kyona was his 'dearest sister's' Kohai, and so was Kazama for that matter, of course she'd probably be a little snappy with him after catching word of how he had treated her today. "That's all" Kyona ended her explanation.

"You're so cruel to me Kyona-chan" Kou teased the girl bitterly holding hand to his heart "I can almost taste how much you hate me right now…try to see how I must be feeling about this right now"

"I really couldn't care less how you feel right now Kouno-kun" Kyona replied coolly "if you knew the things that Senpai has gone through before now-"

"Hasn't anyone told you yet?" Kou snapped back at the girl before she could continue trying to get him to join her pity party for his stupid sister "I-"

"You know everything" Kyona interrupted him this time "I know that Kouno-kun, everyone does. That's the thing though, just because you know everything doesn't mean you understand it. If you did you wouldn't have put Senpai through what you put her through today" Kou glared at nothing when he heard this, him? Not understand it? She was joking right? What more was there to understand? His sister was weak, pathetic even, she cared more about herself and her job than she did her own brother that much was obvious to him. She was just like their mother Kou understood that so what more was there to know? For Kyona to say that he didn't understand it did nothing for his bad mood tonight if anything that, coupled with the news about his brother, had completely pushed him off the edge now Kou was absolutely livid.

"You don't know anything Kyona" he told the girl bitterly, this time Kyona chuckled at him.

"I don't?" she repeated "I know a lot more than you do, Bakabashii" and with that she hung up the phone leaving Kou to even more frustration than he had before he angered the damn phone. He tried not to throw the device in anger but it was more than a difficult task to do in his current anger. Her? Know more than him? HA! It was so ridiculous it was almost laughable!...but if it was so laughable why wasn't he laughing? Why was almost shaking with rage? Staring at his phone Kou snarled snapping it shut loudly and heading back into the restaurant.

"Sorry about that" he apologized as he sat back down in his seat placing his napkin back on his lap "Now…where were we?" the man sitting across from him said nothing he simply stared into the eyes of a very beautiful woman that sat beside him. He trailed a hand along her jaw line in a very seduction manner and acted as if Kou wasn't there. "_Won't your fiancé be upset to see you flirting with random Japanese woman you meet on the street?_" he asked his client in Korean just so he didn't upset the woman currently being seduced. The man scuffed slightly pulling away from his victim and sitting in his chair properly.

"_What she doesn't know won't hurt her_" he replied and shrugged his shoulders "_I doubt she'll even care, it's not like we actually want to be married after all. She despises me_"

"_Perhaps if you didn't do these kinds of things_" by 'these' Kou meant this job he'd hired Kou to do "_she would hate you a little less_"

"Why don't you skip the moral lesson and give me what I asked, and paid you good money, for" his client said in Japanese and with a tone of impatience to him. The two of them stared each other down for a couple of minute before, finally, Kou smirked. You know what? Screw it! So what if he told this guy the name he was pestering him for? At the moment it wasn't his problem and he didn't care what happen to the guy, probably the same thing that happen to the last guy. He'd probably just harass the poor guy until he left this chick alone like the guy before him and the guy before that guy it was going to be an endless cycle if you asked Kou and frankly he didn't care anymore.

"_Make her go_" Kou said casting an eye to the woman beside his client before looking back to him

"Leave us" he told the woman without so much as a glance her way but she understood nodding her head and getting up with ease walking away from them leaving them alone at the table. "Well?" he said a satisfied smirk coming to his face "tell me Kouno-san, what is the name of the filthy little weed that's been taking root beside my lovely flower?" Kou grinned back at his client.

Why should he care what happen to the guy?

* * *

><p>"It's him!"<p>

Thank god Sawada was standing behind Umeki because if he wasn't she'd be pinned to the ground and in handcuff already. She tried to keep herself from snarling at the woman that had yelled this and though she tried to step forward the lawyer had gotten a firm fistful of the collar of her shirt and kept her from doing so. It was the day following Tetsu's arrest and the couple who had witness the criminal escaping the scene of the crime were here today to confirm if it was in fact Tetsu that had done it.

"It has to be him" the woman spoke on turning to Taguchi

"Are you sure of this?" the chief of police questioned

"…No" the woman's boyfriend answered shaking his head "I don't think so…I don't think it's that guy"

"Eh?" his girlfriend yelled at him looking at him like he was crazy "Look at him!" she pointed at Tetsu through the two way mirror sitting in the interrogation room with another officer "That's the eyes of a killer!" Umeki grunted slightly when Sawada gave her shirt a hard jerk back to him but kept a stone calm face even when she glared back at him.

"No, wait…" the boyfriend muttered "you shouldn't decide on things like that…"

"Take a closer look" Taguchi urged the bickering couple and so they did in silence for a moment more.

"Hmmm" hummed the young man "Well, I guess you don't see a face like that too often… so I guess it could be that guy" By all that was good if Sawada didn't let go of Umeki's shirt this minute she would castrate him and not care a bit. It was while Umeki was fixing the lawyer, whose poker face went head to head with Ryu's at the moment, with a fiery glare that the woman hummed and shook her head slightly.

"No No" she muttered "I don't think so…"

"Eh?" sounded her boyfriend "What are you saying?"

"Now that I see him…his eyes are rather gentle and sad" from his place Sawada scuffed slightly. When they couple was allowed to leave he release Umeki and stepped forward.

"You're not going to tell me that you're going to arrest him from such an ambiguous statement are you?" he asked Taguchi with a smug look on his face. He was right, with the two witnesses uncertain of Tetsu there was no way in hell it would hold up in court and as a matter of fact the police couldn't even hold him. Sawada seemed to know this too "I think we've cooperated enough." He sigh his poker face surrendering to a look of disappointment and boredom as if he expected this to be harder than it actually was "We're taking him back, Matsushima could you wait out front with our client while I settle any other problems?"

"Of course" Umeki beamed bowing before quickly walking out of the room. There was a tense air around the two siblings as they moved to the front of the station that wasn't settled until one of the two people waiting for them turned to see them and spoke up.

"Tetsu! Umeki!"

"O…Ojou!" Tetsu spoke up in surprise, it seemed that both Ojou and Minoru had been waiting on an answer to yesterday's arrest this whole time. Umeki smiled slightly at the math teacher approached meeting them half way.

"So you came?" Umeki spoke up sighing in relief slightly "I thought you might not since your job and all…"

"Of course I'd come" Ojou breathed "just like you Umeki" the nurse grinned slightly at this "You're risking your jobs by being here Umeki"

"I know" Umeki nodded hanging her head now that she found herself being scolded by her former teacher "It's just, I was there when Aniki was arrested and hearing Taguchi-san say that he did those kinds of things…I'd never forgive myself if I let them get away with that"

"Aniki" Minoru grinned patting Tetsu on the shoulder "You should feel lucky you have such a faithful sister like Ume-chan!"

"Baka!" Tetsu barked delivering a swift smack to the back of Minoru's head "Don't say that so loudly while we're here"

"…Excuse me" Minoru bowed his head in apology.

"But I don't understand though" Ojou spoke up silencing the others, she gave Umeki a curious look "They wouldn't let us go back there, how did you get past and get Tetsu out?"

"Ah" Umeki hummed shaking her head "It wasn't me that did it, I didn't have any more luck getting back there than you did earlier"

"Really" Ojou questioned and Umeki nodded "Then how? Who?" just as she asked this the door behind Umeki opened and the sounds of talking reached her ears. Umeki glanced over her shoulder and sure enough there was the young lawyer who'd showed up almost out of thin air and saved the day still talking to Taguchi and his men.

"He did" the nurse told Ojou. The look on the teachers face was priceless, her eyes grew wider than Umeki had ever seen them before and her mouth hung open.

"Sawada!"

Sawada glanced their way at the sound of his name and grinned slightly before turning his focus back to Taguchi. Umeki grinned slightly looking from the young man to Ojou, the teacher looked stumped but when Umeki nodded to confirm it was who she thought it was the teacher slowly gained a grin.

"He showed up out of nowhere" Umeki explained offering her teacher the card he had given her "He didn't say how he found out about all of this. He just said he was Aniki's lawyer and that I was his assistant so that I could go back there." Ojou took the card and read it over as Umeki spoke "I don't know how but he knows about me, Ojou, about Aniki being my brother and everything"

"I'm not surprised" Ojou replied still grinning as she shook her head "Sawada has always been sharp"

"Before or after he was your student?" Umeki arched a brow, the woman grinned at one another before chuckling slightly.

"I think we're done here" Sawada's conversation reached their ears now as he moved to approach them.

"It's not like he's got the all clear" one of the officers commented trailing after the young lawyer with a smug look to his face "My bet is that he'll be back in here pretty soon" Umeki scowled at the comment, conceded bastard "Will you take responsibility for that when it happens?"

"Look here you-"

"I should ask you the same" Sawada cut Ojou off as she opened her mouth at the same time gripping Umeki's shirt again. "If it's proved, without a doubt, that he is innocent will you take responsibility for charging an innocent man for a crime he didn't commit?" the officer stiffened under Sawada's hard stare so much so that it was clear who was in charge of not only the conversation but the situation as a whole.

"…Carry on" he muttered before turning away and going to look for something to do with himself.

"You're off the hook for now" Taguchi stepped in when his officer left "but know you're still under suspicion, we'll be keeping an eye on you" he warned before nodding to the others that stood with Tetsu and Sawada, his eyes lingered on Umeki "Matsushima-san"

"Taguchi-san" Umeki started to snarl out but stopped when Sawada jerked her back slightly, she smiled politely and held her tongue with great restraint. The chief nodded to the group before turning away from the group and heading off to do whatever it was he needed to get done. When the man was out of sight Umeki jerked herself free from Sawada's grip and he didn't make an attempt to stop her nor did he look like he cared to reinforce his grip. "God that man makes me sick sometimes" the nurse hissed out straightening her cloths out a bit.

"Ume-chan" Ojou mused "he's only doing his job"

"His job is to go and seek out Aniki just because of his background?" Umeki countered motioning to her brother "oh yes of course, we don't have a real suspect but this guy's got a shady background so let's just arrest him and pin it on him. I mean even their witnesses could say it was Aniki-" Umeki would have ranted on but suddenly she was cut off when a large and heavy hand suddenly dropped onto the top of her head and within seconds her hair was being ruffled and messed up. The young woman squealed out slightly from this and quickly gripped the hand to stop the action.

"It doesn't matter anymore" Tetsu finally spoke up offering his sister a grateful smile for the energy and effort she was putting into the situation "let's just go home"

"Tetsu's right" Ojou said stepping forward so she stood before the siblings "let's all go home and celebrate!"

"Celebrate?" questioned those around the math teacher.

"Of course!" boomed Ojou with a laugh "a celebration that we have, once again, out smarted the Okami" she said this last part with an odd sort of fire in her eyes and a fist tightly clenched. Her company could do nothing but stare blankly at her in response. From his place Sawada snorted.

"You make it sound like we actually committed a crime" he pointed out shoving his hands into his pockets.

"A-Ah?" Ojou whipped around and stared at Sawada with disbelieving wide eyes "I-I do?"

"Yankumi hasn't changed one bit I see" Sawada went on to comment with a smirk on his face

"Oi" Ojou pointed at her former student "Don't say that! I've changed lots!"

"Has she?" the question was directed toward Tetsu, Minoru and Umeki and the three of them shook their heads.

"Not really" the chorused chuckling with amusement.

"Hey!"

"What is _she_ doing here?"

A new voice suddenly joined the conversation. It was a low grumble of a voice and it sounded like it came from a distance away but the sound of it stopped the easy going talk and made Umeki stiffen up a bit for she knew the voice. Heads turned in its direction and eyes found the front door to the station. Who else would be standing there beside Kouno Takeshi, he leaned against the nearest wall looking like a sulking puppy stuck in the rain but his glare was clear and Umeki didn't have to look at him to know that he was directing it at her. She could feel its heat even when she looked away.

"Kouno-kun" Ojou turned to face the boy "What are you…how did you…"

"Yankumi" mused the boy "My grandmother is an independent detective. You think I wouldn't eventually catch word of this?" despite his glaring he tipped his head to the side and gained a look as if the very thought was amusing to him.

"Kouno" Tetsu repeated the surname and let it settle in his mind a moment before it seemed to dawn on him "Umeki, is this him?" the older brother turned to his sister, she nodded slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Takeshi repeated himself crossing his arms and approaching the group, he made a beeline straight for his sister as he asked this. For once Umeki shied away from such challenges, even though he left enough space between him and the group Umeki took a step back because to her he drew too close. She tried her best to avoid his stares. "You know by being here you're putting your jobs at risk" god he sounded like he was the older brother scolding the younger sister, it was kind of insulting.

"I know" Umeki nodded before glancing at Tetsu slightly "but Aniki was-"

"Aniki?" Takeshi mocked her tipping his head curiously "What do you mean Aniki? Kango-shi-san, you _have_ no siblings" Umeki tried not to, she fought against it but she winced at the statement "remember?"

"…Hai" Umeki submitted "I should go" she added as an afterthought before stepping away from Tetsu "Thank you so much for your help Sawada-san" and with that she hurried away but as she passed Takeshi the boy reached out and gripped her arm tightly pulling her close to him.

"You have no right to be here" Takeshi spoke lowly in her ear making her stiffen up "I don't want to hear you call our brother Aniki and I never want to see you near him again" he didn't wait for a reply from Umeki, the minute he was finished with what he had to say he shoved the young woman away from him like she was dirty trash. Umeki stumbled a bit but otherwise said nothing, she simply steadied herself and beat a quick retreat out of the station.

"Kouno-kun" Yankumi sighed watching the young nurse walking farther and farther away from the station through the glass doors "Did you really have to do that?"

"She can't pretend to be an only child and then openly call him Aniki, Yankumi" Kou remarked without so much as a look of regret for how he treated. Why should he regret it? That was how he felt, truly felt whenever he saw the woman now. When he looked at her face, now knowing that she was his older sister, all he felt was a rage that boiled over inside him. She didn't look like him, her features were different from his so which parent did she take after. There was no doubt about it, Umeki had to look like their mother at least a bit and that thought only made treating her horribly easier. Watching her tremble when he made his presence known and shy away from him when he approached were certain pleasures he found himself taking as of recent.

The sight of her just reminded Kou of the mother who hadn't wanted to bother with him. That despicable woman that had given birth to him and then so easily left him behind. As a result Kou had no problem hating his sister more with every encounter he had with her. However this was all aside the point, there were far more important things that needed Kou's focus at the moment. Like this criminal that was somewhere around town doing who knows what and having people think it was Kou's brother. That was something Kou wouldn't take sitting down.

He distracted himself from his sister by putting himself to work that way. For days he contacted all his sources, he looked through everything in his file and then everything in his grandmother's files for any sign of someone, anyone, that may look like Tetsu that could have done this to his brother. Soon Kou completely forgot that his sister existed, she avoided getting his way when they were at Akadou and he didn't want to be bothered with her anyway so it was safe to say things, despite being a bit tense from time to time, were peaceful at Akadou high.

That is until today.

Kou had been walking down the halls of the school with his phone to his ear. He got a good lead from one of his sources that sounded just a tad bit nervous when he was talking to them. He had just hung up the phone and turned a corner when all of a sudden he ran head on with someone else coming from the other hall. There was a loud yelp and then a cluster of papers spilled across the floor. Kou stumbled back and away from the person dropping his phone in the process and the person he ran into backed up as well. There was a silence as they looked at the mess of papers and then at each other.

Umeki stood before Kou with a stunned look of horror on her face.

"Take-" Kou let out a slight snarl when the beginning of his name left her lips and it was loud enough to silence her for a moment "…Kouno-kun" she corrected herself, she bent down and picked up his phone offering it to him "Gomen nasai, I was in such a rush I didn't notice you there" Kou didn't reply, he snatched his phone out of his sisters hand and watched satisfied as she retracted the limb as fast as she could and held it close to her chest.

"Whatever" he hissed at her shoving his way past her to keep heading down the hall, he made an effort to step on the papers she had been carrying and kick it around making the mess even worse for her to clean up before he continued on his way with a smug smirk on his face. He could treat her as bad as he dared and he knew it. Kou could see it in his sister's eyes that she was defeated, she couldn't say anything back to him because she felt guilty and she'd never hit him no matter what he called her, no matter how terrible he was to her she would do nothing back. That, in Kou's mind, was perfect. If he couldn't release his anger on the person that caused it he'd do it on the next best thing.

Umeki didn't turn to stop him at first. She held her breath and stared down at the files she had been carrying back to the office. Some of them now had the faint imprint of Takeshi's shoe on them and others had been just plain kicked out of their folders and across the hall. Thanks to the boy Umeki would probably spend hours reorganizing this clustered mess but still when he walked past her without any other remarks or action she felt herself breathing a sigh of relief. That was when a question hit Umeki and when it did she wondered why in the hell she'd never asked herself this before: Why in the seven hells was _she_ afraid of _him_? Why was she the one breathing a sigh of relief whenever he decided he didn't want to be a brat to her? And the very realization that she had been cowering from her little brother sparked anger in Umeki.

She stopped what she was doing, which had been bending over and picking up the many papers she had dropped, and straightened up. She turned around to face the direction Takeshi was heading and glared at the back of his head.

"What the hell is your problem?" her voice rang out down the hall with new found strength. It echoed down the hall and quickly reached Takeshi's ears, when he heard it he stopped walking stopped but never turned to look at Umeki but the nurse didn't care. Still glaring at the back of his head she threw down the papers she had gathered in her hands as if to physical display her rebellion against her brothers actions. "You hate me I get it, but I don't know why! Can you tell me that Takeshi?" Takeshi's shoulders tensed up, even in the distance between them Umeki could see this but she didn't care if he didn't like her calling him by his first name. She didn't give a damn, his name was his name and she was going to call him by it whether he liked it or not. "Is it because I pretend that Aniki isn't my brother? Do you want me to fix that because I will!"

"…" Takeshi didn't answer at first, he stood still for what felt like forever letting silence settle in the hall. When it settled to his satisfaction he turned to face Umeki. The look he gave her, his look of utter hatred for her, startled her at first but after steadying her breath Umeki held herself strong under it and glared right back at him "Why do I hate you?" he repeated the question "…why do I hate you…" he said it again in a low mutter this time before he took a step towards Umeki. The nurse's breath hitched for a millisecond when she saw this but she quickly swallowed it. No! She would not be afraid of this brat, she was Matsushima Umeki! She'd dealt with people that were far worse than Takeshi there was no doubting that. "I hate your existence" Takeshi told her bluntly as he continued walking towards her "I hate that with every breath you took in that house you live in I had to watch my grandmother sigh because she couldn't find any leads." His voice never shook with emotion as he said this, in fact he had his hands shoved into his blazer pockets and he looked as if he were having a casual conversation with when he said this "I hate the fact that you got the chance to know our father…I hate that you got the chance to know our _mother_" Umeki flinched when the boys voice began to betray his calm façade "Why do I hate you?" he stopped just before her and the two stared each other down "Because she choice you"

There it was, the simple answer to a simple question. That was the real reason he hated Umeki so much, because of the three perfect children she had instead of kept all three of them she stayed with one. She left Tetsu when he started showing signs of trouble and she had abandoned Takeshi close to a month after he drew in his first breaths, but not Umeki. No, Umeki was special. Their mother stayed with Umeki up until she turned eighteen, even with all the trouble she caused and all the destruction she left in her wake Matsushima Mia stayed at Umeki's side and she only left when the police began to question her about her late husband's death years ago and if that hadn't happen Takeshi was sure she'd have stayed even longer than that. That was why Takeshi hated his sister, because their mother choice her.

Umeki didn't reply to his answer, she simply stared at him blankly for a moment as if she couldn't believe what he was saying to her and Takeshi took that opportunity to speak on.

"And then I look at you and I see this" he motioned to Umeki in her nurses lab coat and heels "I don't know what she saw in you and that makes me hate you more. You're not even worth anything and you have yet to prove your worth" with that said Takeshi turned on his heel and walked back down the hall leaving Umeki to herself and the mess of papers around her.

He didn't bother going back to class after that, his classmates were tense around him and Yankumi was always trying to get him to being kinder to his sister and that kind of crap he didn't need. So he decided he'd go and check on that lead he just got. He left the school grounds with ease and headed into town, he was supposed to be meeting the guy he had just called a moment ago so he could finally track down this jerk that was going around free while the cops cast a suspicious eye on Tetsu. The guy in question was pacing back and forth nervously when Takeshi found him, so much so that he didn't seem to hear Takeshi approaching him.

"Yo!" he spoke up making the guy jump, he whipped around and looked at Takeshi.

"You came" he muttered, a look of guilt crossed his face as if he had been hoping that Takeshi wouldn't but the teen ignored it nodding his head and digging his hands into the pockets of his blazer.

"Yes I came" he nodded "I mean I did call you looking for information, it would be rude of me to not show up like that" but enough with the formalities, he was here on business and he made that apparent with the look he fixed his company with "Now, let's get down to business shall we?" The guy before him didn't respond, he stopped his pacing and now stood still before Takeshi with his head hung and his eyes fixed on the ground. "What is it?" Takeshi questioned

"…I'm sorry" the guy said

"Huh?" Takeshi questioned, that was the last thing he said before darkness suddenly blocked his view and he felt a bag being thrown over his head. The person who had snuck up on him and threw the bag over his head yanked him back and almost off his balance. He stumbled about swinging wildly hoping to hit the person that held him but he only received a blow to the head in return that left him spinning and too dizzy to fight back. Satisfied by this Takeshi's captures quickly tied his wrist behind his back and pushed him in some direction.

* * *

><p>"Are you still sulking?"<p>

Umeki blinked, being pulled from her thoughts and back into reality. Hayato stood before where was leaned against his parked bike with a drink in his hand for her. He grinned down at her but the look in his eye spoke of his worry for her current state. She offered him a small smile before taking the drink and cracking it open.

"I'll be fine" she told him calmly sipping the drink "I just need a little time to comprehend the situation"

"What is there to comprehend?" Hayato questioned eyebrow arched "Kouno Takeshi is you long lost little brother and he happens to hate your guts" Umeki lower the can from her lips and fixed her boyfriend with a heated glare "…Sorry" he amended himself and her glare eased up.

"I know that he hates me" she grumbled tipping the can to her lips again and taking two big gulp "But what I'm trying to decided is how I'm going to get him to stop hating me"

"Stop hating you?" Hayato repeated sitting down beside Umeki on his bike while his girlfriend continued to think things over. She nodded slightly to him slowly starting to let herself become lost in her thoughts again.

"Ne, Hayato" she mused after a moment of silence "you seem to have talent for getting people to stop hating you."

"I wouldn't say that" Hayato replied "what makes you think I have this said talent"

"I hated your guts" she pointed out and it was the truth. If Umeki went back in time and told the seventeen year old Umeki that she would eventually fall in love with, date, live with and sleep with Yabuki Hayato she would have had a fit of denial and rage because back when she first met him she wanted to rip his head clean off his shoulders. Hayato made a face at the comment but Umeki simply snorted in response "I did" she confirmed

"Well if you're going to put it that way" Hayato grumbled out "I guess I just bugged you until you finally fell in love with me"

"Nnn" Umeki pulled a face "I wouldn't say I fell in _love_ with you" Hayato perked up a bit at this confession and Umeki chuckled when he did.

"_Huh?_" he stared at her with squinted eyes "Don't lie! You love me!" he proclaimed but Umeki simply laughed on and shook her head.

"I tolerated you" she corrected him, he pouted "Don't make that face at me" the nurse barked sending her boyfriend a mocking glare "You weren't the easiest person to put up with"

"Yea well" Hayato stopped pouting and leaned in to Umeki resting his chin on her shoulder wrapping his arms round her waist "You weren't easy to put up with either… you were kind of a bitch"

"I didn't want to have anything to do with you" Umeki replied "Of course I was bitch" Hayato grumbled something in response but it was too low for Umeki to understand what it was he had said so she left it alone. She held onto the can with both hands and set it down on her lap letting her head rest against her boyfriends "I love you now though" she told him quietly Hayato hummed back and squeezed her waist slightly.

The couple would have stayed like this just sitting on Hayato's black bike all afternoon in one another's presence but then a noise reached Umeki's ears. It was the sound of scuffling shoes against concrete and someone's muffled yells. Pull from her moment of bliss with Hayato Umeki raised her head and glanced over her shoulder in the direction of the noise. A group of what looked like five or so guys were surrounding one other with a bag over their head.

"Ne" Umeki nudged Hayato with her elbow and he grumbled in response glancing at her "Look" she nodded her head behind her and Hayato looked.

"Looks like someone's been jumped" he concluded after a minute of staring Umeki nodded her head in response "Isn't that Akadou's blazer?"

"…It _is_" Umeki replied sitting up straighter than before. Perfect, if Umeki had to guess she was sure that under that black bag was the face of one of Ojou's students and by some odd twist of fate their had gotten themselves in trouble like usual. Ojou wouldn't be happy about this one. The couple watch the boy struggle against his captures for a moment more, he managed to head-butt one of his captors and ram another away from him. In the scuffle that followed the bag slipped from the boys head and the sight of his face made Umeki tense up.

"What is it?" Hayato mused taking note in the feeling of his girlfriend going rigid

"That's Takeshi" she told him.

Takeshi cursed and yelled at the gang that surrounded him and tried to force him down and alleyway. When he would not go one of them growled out in anger and delivered a hard punch to his gut knocking the wind out of him and sending him crumbling to his knees. With Takeshi no longer struggling they dragged him down the alley between what looked like two abandoned buildings. Umeki pushed herself off Hayato's bike ready to charge in and kick some ass but just as she was about to charge after the gang she stopped. How could she forget, Takeshi hated her…going back there and saving him would only make him hate her even more and if she was caught fighting she would lose her job…

"_You know…I wouldn't have minded if it was just you. I mean I wondered you know? If I had any siblings, if I had a little sister I could spoil or a big brother I could look up to, to my luck I get two! And they're both bad asses… One of them works for…well you should know and the other is nationally famous for how much of a delinquent she is…or was"_

Takeshi's words from days ago rang in Umeki's head suddenly and a light flicked on over her head. She had an idea.

"Hayato" she spoke up taking a step back before turning sharply and hurrying back to the bike "Take me home"

"Huh?" Hayato looked at her like she was crazy and then looked in the direction that Takeshi had been dragged down "But what about your brother?"

"Don't worry about my brother" Umeki replied quickly scooping up her helmet and setting it on her head "Just go" Hayato cast a look of doubt on Umeki and climbed onto the bike just seconds before she threw her leg over to sit behind him.

"Are you sure-"

"Go!" Umeki barked glaring at him. That was all Hayato needed to start his bike up. The couple threw out their cans and sped off as fast as they could go back to the house. On Hayato's bike it didn't take them that long which Umeki was more than grateful for. She quickly hopped off Hayato's bike and made her way to the front door. "Find Yankumi!" she yelled over her shoulder fishing around for her keys "Tell her what happen and tell her to hurry"

"What about you?" Hayato called to her

"Don't worry about me"

"But Umek-"

"Just _do it_!" Umeki yelled over her shoulder before getting the front door open and hurrying inside.

She didn't bother to close the door behind her or look back to make sure that Hayato did as she asked, she knew he would go even if he didn't know what she was up to simply because he trusted her. Pushing herself harder than she had in a while Umeki thundered up the steps, tripping on the last one, and practically stumbled her way to her room throwing the door open. She tore her neat room apart, looking in drawers and throwing cloths everywhere until she finally found what she was looking for. She held it up to look at with a satisfied smile and a sigh of relief.

"It's been a while" she spoke to herself "but I haven't grown much, it should still fit…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Takeshi wasn't fairing so well.<p>

That one punch to the gut had needed a lot more time to recover from than he originally thought, time that he didn't have. The gang that had jumped him had dragged him down the alley to the space behind the buildings. It was spacious back there and gave these jerks enough room to spread out. The ones dragging him threw him to the concrete hard making him grunt. He tried to sit up but that was hard with his hands tied behind his back. The guys around him laughed as they watched him struggle to get to a proper sitting position.

"Come on little punk" one of them taunted "Mr. Informant huh? Ha!" they kicked Takeshi in the gut as hard as they could flipping him over onto his back.

"Is this the guy?" the groups laughed died down just a bit and a part was made in the circle. From where Takeshi laid the boy snarled when he saw who they parted for. This guy, whoever the hell he was, looked almost alike compared to Tetsu. This had to be the guy! He held a smug look on his face as he stared down at Takeshi "So this is the guy I hears been looking for me…" he laughed a bit when he realized this "What do you want kid?"

"You're the one that assaulted that old man aren't you" Takeshi strained rolling over onto his stomach and somehow managing to push himself up so that he was on his knees facing the guy "You were trying to rape that old man's granddaughter right"

"What of it?" the guy looked like he was bored now

"Because of you my brother might go to jail" Takeshi grunted out "Turn yourself in!"

"…turn myself in?..."the guy, the culprit to Tetsu's current suffering, looked at Takeshi with doubt before a smirk appeared on his face and he started laughing loudly. His comrades laughed along with him closing in on a snarling Takeshi. "Why should I turn myself in if someone else is out there taking the blame for something I did?"

"Turn yourself in!" Takeshi yelled out pushing himself to his feet to charge the guy but one of his lackey cut in before he could gripping the Akadou boy by his blazer and kneeing him in the stomach as hard as he possibly could knocking the wind out of him again and letting him drop to the ground. The gang collectively laughed at the sight of the boy writhing in pain "Take care of him would you?" their leader remarked waving a hand dismissively before turning and walking away from the circle and take care of him they did.

Takeshi was like the rest of Akadou's 3D, he was a trouble maker and despite having his grandmother's strict hand keeping him in line most of the time he still tended to get into a fight or two. Even so no amount of fighting skill would help him in this situation, not with his hands literally tied. All he could do was let himself be beaten to a bloody pulp to the point he was sure he was going to be knocked out. He dropped down onto the concrete no longer having the strength or desire to lift himself back up, he just laid there letting this thugs laugh and taunt him. When he didn't get up one of them yanked him back up by his hair, another approached from in front with a weapon of choice, Takeshi inwardly groaned when he saw what the guy held in his hand, of course…a pipe… he gripped it like it was a bat and prepared to swing it. Not wanting to see the pain about to be dealt to him Takeshi closed his eyes and tensed up.

"Don't you even think about it!"

This voice echoed down the alley and around all of them and it easily stopped the blow that was about to hit Takeshi. Everyone stopped, looking around for the source of the voice. Who had the guts to step into this affair and did they have a death wish? Takeshi strained against the hold on his head when his eyes caught the silhouette of someone standing in the alleyway. The others seemed to notice the person as well before one after the other they turned to face them. This voice…Takeshi was sure he'd heard it before…

"Who's there" bellowed the gang's leader from where he now sat.

Judging by the person's silhouette they weren't at all that tall and their body shape told Takeshi that this was a girl and the voice, though somewhat deeper than what he'd expect, backed his theory up. Her hair was long from what he could tell and she looked like she was wearing some kind of jacket on. There was a moment of silence before the girl began walking down the alley, her body language just screaming her rage, and approached the gang that circled Takeshi. Soon it became easier to see who the girl was and when Takeshi could his eyes grew in disbelief.

"…No way…" he muttered aloud.

She slowed to a stop her hand deep in the pockets of a black blazer that looked far too big for her. A checkered skirt fluttered down to just above her knees and she dug the toes of her worn out tennis shoes into the concrete when she stopped walking. It would take a fool not to notice the glare she was holding from behind those fringes of messy bronze hair, her lips formed a dangerous scowl like none Takeshi had ever seen before. It was her, as if three years hadn't gone by….Matsushima Umeki.

"I'm that kid's older sister" she answered the question simply.

All introductions were finished as soon as that sentence left her lips. She charged the nearest guy to her, the one with the pipe, dealt him a punch in the face so hard Takeshi swore he heard the crack of his nose breaking. The guy released the pipe leaving Umeki free reign over it spinning round and smacking one of the guys who charged her across the face and sent him spinning to the ground and before Takeshi could even blink the pipe left her hand and was sent spiraling into the face of the guy holding Takeshi, the boy dropped to the ground and all hell broke loose. If the Akadou boy didn't know that Umeki was a nurse by day he would have thought that he was really thrown back in time just watching his sister fight.

He'd thought it had been an exaggeration long ago when he had been gathering information on the young woman and people who'd either faced her or was defended by her described how she fought. At some points it looked like she was being reckless with her punches but in a grander scheme, if you looked at everyone in the fight and not just her, one could see that every turn and punch and kick was deliberate and had reason behind it. She took just as hard as she was dealt too, there was the knee to her side that would have knocked all wind and sense out of Takeshi if it were him and three good punches to the face but she didn't stop. Even when her lip was busted wide open and her nose began to bleed, when her skin began to shade over with what would soon become harsh bruises she didn't stop fighting.

Still even with her fighting skill there were just too many of them and she knew it, Takeshi could see it in her eyes and the way she would stop for a moment to look back at him and then at the alleyway she had just come from. Soon it was clear that her opponents were getting the upper hand in the fight by the yells of pain she let out each time they hit her. She threw herself forward, stumbling across the sort distance and tackling Takeshi to the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he grunted to the young woman straining his neck to look up at her.

"What does it look like?" Umeki replied but then yelled out in pain when a hard kick was delivered to her back.

"I know what it looks like!" Takeshi snarled at the woman "I'm not stupid!"

"You could have-" another kicked and another yell came from his sister "you could have fooled me" she gridded her teeth as more blows came to her body but not once did she move out of the way and allow the thugs to beat on Takeshi again. When they tried to flip her off of him she snarled like an angry animal and gripped his blazer for dear life. It was endless, or it seemed endless, this beating that she suffered under and for a boy she had just learned was her younger brother…a boy who treated her like she was less than the dirt under his shoes yet here she was using her body as a shield to protect him even as he continued to insult her and yell at her. Soon it seemed like the gang's leader had watched enough and called them off Umeki for there was a pause in which she no longer winced or yelled in pain.

"Get off of me you good for nothing-"

"Look here you annoying little _brat_" the tone Umeki offered him shocked Takeshi into silence, she had never use this kind of tone with him before "This may be hard for you to comprehend, because I sure as hell know it is for me, but I'm your older sister" she told him with a stern voice and a heated look "and dammit whether you like it or not I have to protect you! Because we're all that we've got in this world! You, me, Aniki…we have to look out for each other…"

"…that was touching" Umeki glanced over her shoulder, it looks like the leader wanted to get a taste of the action now. He pushed himself off of the crate he was sitting on and slowly approached the two clapping his hands in a slow, dramatic motion. "So…I'm assuming then that your hear to make me turn myself in as well huh? For your brother?"

"Even if I have to drag you to the station kicking and screaming" Umeki grunted out still not moving from her place hovering over Takeshi.

"And how are you going to do that?" the leader questioned "look at yourself" he chuckled out motioning to her person, Umeki snarled in response "you can hardly move at this point I'm sure. How are you going to beat all of these guys and get me to do with you the police station? You have no strength left in you"

"Of course she does!" another voice suddenly broke the silence once again taking everyone by surprise "She would do anything to protect her precious brother!" both Umeki and Takeshi joined the gang in looking towards the alley again, they both knew that voice and it was impossible to mistake who that figure was standing in the opening of the back alley space. "With that kind of drive she can do anything!"

"Yankumi" they both breathed out with tones of exhaustion.

Yes, it was Yankumi and she had made it just in time just like she always did. A small smile curved at the sides of Umeki's lips as she strained to keep her head held up. Yankumi let her gaze run over the two siblings taking in all their bruises, cut and their bloodied faces with a look of utter fondness for the both of them.

"You guys…" she sighed out "you really don't know how to keep yourselves out of trouble do you?" neither sibling replied to this but if they had the strength and energy to they probably would have rolled their eyes at the woman. Instead of them replying the gang leader that had caused them both such pain laughed.

"What total bullshit" he laughed out before waving a hand in her direction "take care of her too" there was a long pause before anyone moved but when they did Yankumi wasn't at all bothered by this the first of them charged her yelling out as they did but with a few dodges and a couple of quick and hard jabs they were down.

"It's not bullshit" she answered the guy before ducking from another attack and flipping the attacker over her shoulder and slamming him down against the ground as hard as she could "They may not have known each other as siblings for very long but Umeki loves this boy" another two came at her, one after the other, but Yankumi dodged one stepping behind them so they ended up being the victim of their comrades attack and dropped to the ground in pain while Yankumi slugged the other in the gut hard. "He is her precious little brother and as his sister who loves him so much after such a short time she has more strength than you" there was just one guy left between Yankumi and her intended target and he went down without so much as a hit to his person. All Yankumi did was lunge at him but stopped her fist closer to a centimeter from his face. Frightened by this he dropped to the ground but quickly scrambled to his feet and ran past her, the rest of the gang followed his example as quickly as they could.

That left Yankumi, Umeki, Takeshi and the true culprit behind the crime that Tetsu was being suspected of. The man and Yankumi stared each other down as the teacher walked around her beaten students towards him.

"The fact that Kouno-kun came here on his own to help his brother, and then she came to protect him should be enough to show how strong they are" she told him "You have no way of getting out of this, turn yourself in"

"Why you…" the guy reached behind him for a weapon to swing at Yankumi but the math teacher was much faster, she took three large steps and was upon him before he could do much about it. She steadied herself with a firm grip on his shoulder and dug her fist into his gut with a strength only a few had the heart to describe. He froze, gasping for air for a moment before dropping to the concrete with a loud thud. Now that the danger was over Umeki relinquished her grip on Takeshi, she pushed herself up gazing down at boy.

"Takeshi" she ignored the strangled snarl the boy let out in response to her addressing him by his first name "…are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Takeshi complained glaring at Umeki with a look as if she was stupid, she frowned and so did he, they stared at one another before Takeshi couldn't stand looking his sister in the eyes any longer and looked away "I'll live" he grumbled out.

"…Yokatta…" her words took Takeshi by surprise, he tempted himself to look at her again and saw a smile on her face even though she was in obvious pain she pushed herself to smile "Yokatta" she breath out. She was no longer able to hold herself up, she slowly lowered herself until her head rested on his shoulder and for once, just this one time, Takeshi let her do so. "Yokatta" she breathed out again and again.

* * *

><p>Hayato didn't stop at getting Yankumi it would seem, after his math teacher ran off to aid her student Hayato went a step further and contacted the police. It was soon after Yankumi took the guy down that they showed up and put him in cuffs. Umeki and Takeshi were sent in an ambulance to the hospital and both were tented to. Takeshi was able to leave the hospital after only a week's stay but Umeki had to stay for much longer. She was commanded to stay in bed for the first week and could not go to work, the second week she was allowed to get out of bed and walk around, it was hard for her at first but she did manage. Most, if not all, of 3D visited the injured nurse during her stay so did Tetsu and Yankumi even Minoru came to see her. Kyona came with Kazama once practically in tears at the sight of her beaten and battered senpai. Hayato was practically glued to her side, a couple of times Umeki had to scream at him to get him to go home and rest as well as go to work. The only person that didn't visit Umeki was Takeshi, he was a suborn boy though so it didn't bother her much.<p>

By the third week Natsume deemed Umeki well enough to go home but told her she had to take it easy for the next week, she should only go to work if she was absolutely needed, and shouldn't push her body too much. Of course Umeki ignored this command completely because that just was how she was, the day following the nurses release she was dressed and making her way down the familiar hall that led to Akadou's class 3D. Now fading, but still obvious, bruises marred her face and was bandaged up covered from view and she walked with an ever so slight limp still. She slid the door open to the classroom and almost as soon she opened the door a loud roar of cheers greeted her.

"Kango-shi-san!" Taguchi-kun was the first to yell out his disbelief and the rest of his classmates quickly followed. Umeki replied with a sweet smile to the boy and a nod to Yankumi who stood at the board a small smile on her face.

"Minna!" she cheered "I'm so sorry for worrying you all!"

"Should you really be here?" Kazama was next to speak looking the woman's still bandaged body over in concern "The doctor said you should be resting"

"And why would I stay home and rest when I have all these handsome men on my mind?" Umeki chuckled out and the boys chuckled with her. However the laughter and chuckles were short lived because there was still a more pressing matter to be tended to and that was sitting in the desk right in front of Umeki. The nurse's smile faded slightly when they two of them locked eyes and silence came to the classroom. At first Takeshi said nothing but with a few more minutes of staring he sighed and pushed himself out of his chair and to his feet. The only thing between the two of them was his desk and the air was tense and thick with worry.

"So…you _did_ go out of your way to save me and all…" the arrogant air that went with his tone didn't seem to bother Umeki or at least one couldn't tell by the blank look on her face as she stared at her brother "So I guess I at least owe you a thank you so….Thanks" Takeshi muttered this shoving his hands in his pockets and avoiding Umeki's stares, it was so impassionate, so uncaring it would be a miracle if Takeshi believed himself let alone Umeki. The nurse didn't reply at first, she looked Takeshi up and down a few times in silence until a scowl came to her face.

She moved fast, her hand shooting across the distance and gripping the boy by his blazer. Takeshi only had time to stare at his sister with wide eyes before she yanked him over his desk with surprising strength. Yells of surprise came from the mouths of his classmates and Yankumi yelped the nurse's name before questioning what she was doing. Umeki ignored everyone around her, her scowl never left her face and her eyes stared down at Takeshi blankly before she turned on around and dragged, literally dragged, Takeshi out of the classroom.

"Umeki!" Yankumi hurried out of the door after the two of them and judging by the thundering sound of feet and the clatter of desk the rest of 3D were close behind her. Still Umeki ignored the calls directed at her and continued on her way not at all caring that Takeshi was tripping and stumbling behind her in an attempt to keep up with her and she dragged him along. Down the hall they went and soon out the schools front doors and towards the gate. "Umeki wait!" Yankumi panted behind them as they went "What are you doing! You're going to get yourself in trouble!"

"I know" Umeki finally spoke stopping and looking back at the teacher "That's why I'm getting off school grounds"

…what?

Takeshi looked at the woman like she was insane. What did she mean by that? There were very few things that someone, student or staff, could get away with doing off school grounds but none of them Takeshi could think of that would explain his sister's actions but he was sure he'd find out soon enough. Umeki turned back the way she was heading and the dragging went on. Yankumi and the rest of 3D followed behind her as she forced Takeshi to walk with her until they made their way down the familiar pathway taken to get to the school. It was here that she took a sharp right onto the grassy land just beside the path. Takeshi on faintly recalled this being the place that Ren and Yamato had a confrontation that Yankumi stopped before he had other things to worry about. When they were in the center of the field Umeki gripped his blazer tightly and threw him to the ground sending him tumbling and flipping.

"Get up" her tone was close, harsh and unlike the sweet voice she usually held for the boys of 3D. When Takeshi looked up at her she was glaring down at him with a fury he'd never seen on her face before, it was like someone else had taken over his sister's body and stood before him right now. She continued to glare at him circling him like a predator would circle its trapped prey "I said get the hell up!" she yelled at him delivering a sharp kick to Takeshi's side making the boy writhe in pain.

"Umeki!" Yankumi yelped when she saw this but stopped when Umeki directed a glare at her

"Stay back!" she barked "I can handle this"

"Are you crazy!" Takeshi glared up at his sister from his place on the ground. Umeki slowly turned to look back at her brother again, a cruel look came to her face and an even crueler smile followed it.

"No" she answered "I'm Matsushima Umeki more commonly known…as Uki-chan" there must have been some kind of underlining meaning to this because Yankumi's eyes grew in size slightly and she no longer tried to stop the crazy nurse. "Now get up" Umeki ordered again, she slipped her arms out of her nurse's lab coat revealing a grey t-shirt that was too large for her an baggy black pants. Now that Takeshi actually looked at his sister he noticed her messy bronze hair, it hardly looked brushed out and she wore no makeup…if anything she looked like she couldn't care less about her appearance, what the hell happen to his sister? "I said get up!" Umeki yelled, she reached down and yanked him to his feet by his shirt faster than he could ever hope to get up himself.

"What the hell do you want from me!" Takeshi yelled at her stumbling to steady himself his face inches from hers

"To teach you a lesson" Umeki answered, she drew her free hand back and within seconds' stars burst before Takeshi's vision and he was sent spinning to the ground. His classmates winced and groaned from the sight of the blow but Umeki wasn't finished with him, she reached down again this time gripping his blazer with both hands and pulling him back to his feet "You're a stupid little brat you know that?" she questioned giving him a hard shake and went on to push him to the ground again only this time Takeshi had overcome his general shock over the situation and forced himself to stand back up. He puffed up his chest and glared at Umeki but this only seemed to excite the nurse. A wicked grin came too her face when she saw the position he assumed "You're going to take me seriously now, huh?" she taunted him "come on…Hit me!...go ahead! We're off school grounds and I'm not a rat! Go on! _HIT ME_!"

"Shut up!" Takeshi took the bait and swung his fist at his sister but she veered her head to the side and his fist missed her. She jabbed her fist forward again and again Takeshi was blinded by stars and he fell to the ground again. This second punch took some time for him to recover from. The people he spoke to about Umeki's punch were not lying when they said it could take down men twice her size because if she wasn't looming over him right now he would have opted to stay on the ground until the world stopped spinning. Umeki's laughter brought him back to earth again and though the world still spun a bit he could make out the hazy image of her looming over him.

"Is that all you've got?" she taunted on "HA! You're about a strong as Kurogin academy _school girl_!" that taunt was enough to make Takeshi see red. He snarled out pushing himself to his feet and charged the woman head-butting her midsection and taking her off her feet. They both tumbled to the ground this time rolling around pulling hairs and kicked one another. Takeshi might have an advantage because he was a boy, and boys are built to fight no matter what anyone says against such ideas, but Umeki had no trouble gaining the upper hand and before the boy knew it she had him on his stomach. Her knee was pressed against his back and along his spin and while one hand kept his hand behind his back so he couldn't fight back the other was pressing his face to the ground making him eat dirt. "Some little brother _you_ are" the nurse kept on taunting him "This is nothing but horse play and you can't keep up, you're pathetic!"

"What the hell is your problem!" Takeshi sputtered out

"What's my problem?" Umeki repeated, she gripped Takeshi's hair and pulled so his face wasn't in the dirt "Don't ask me questions you already know the answer to" she told him "you're smarter than that" and with that she finally got off of him and left him space to move and breath. When the boy finally scrambled to his feet again the young woman was pacing and raving, circling him again like she had before. "I'm not worth anything you said? I haven't _proved_ myself to you?" she stared down at Takeshi like he was crazy "Bitch you came looking for _me_! _You're_ the one that has to prove yourself to me!"

"What?" Takeshi screech getting to his feet this time.

"And you want to know something else Takeshi?" Umeki went on like he hadn't said anything "You keep going on about how you hate me, you hate me because our mother choice me instead of you, do you _know_ what our mother was like?" of course he didn't! He couldn't answer the question "Matsushima Mia, our mother, was the worst woman on the face of the earth!" Umeki explained "You say she chose me like I was blessed! At least you got to know our grandmother, at least you came home to a nice hot meal and a friendly face! Aniki too! You both grew up with people who loved you and care about you and support you and what did I get?" she snarled out pointing to herself "I got our mother! Our materialistic, self-centered, neglectful mother! I'm surprised that woman could actually remember my name!"

"…what?" Takeshi panted out when Umeki yelled all of this at him.

"And you say I'm lucky. HA! You don't know anything, Takeshi, Nothing! So you know what? Go ahead and hate me I DON'T CARE!" she stormed him again and this time it was Takeshi the backed down stumbling back and away from her with every step she took but she was fast gripping his blazer and pulling him the rest of the distance towards her "So far as I'm concerned you're the one that has to prove yourself to _me_. If you can't do that then you have no right to be called my brother, you're not worth my time"

She shoved him to the ground hard leaving him stunned and gaping up at her. Umeki said no more to him snatching her lab coat up from the ground and announcing to Yankumi that she was going home and left.

Takeshi no longer bothered Umeki about his anger after that.

And he went to her house and apologized sincerely this time.


	26. Chapter 25: School Festival

**A/N:** Sooooo how about that summer vacation huh? Heheheh… I'm sorry guys! I really didn't mean to make you all wait so long. But I'm back now, for real this time. So let get to it ne? First off I started another Tumblr Blog for you guys. It going to be mainly a Umeki centered blog but I'd like to stretch it out more and involve my other Gokusen OC like Q&A for anyone who'd like to ask any questions directly to the characters just go to the link i'll be putting on my bio page. Any graphics I can't put here will go up there as well okay? Be sure to check it out okay?

On another note I am still holding the contest for Yuni until the end of Nevermind Rules. Once again all you have to do is guess which drama her background comes from based on the hints I have left throughout the story and you can create an OC that will be in Yuni's fanfiction when I put it up. On to reviews!

**wonotice:** I thought Shin deserved to come back or at least that us fans deserved to see him again if only briefly. It's funny though because in the Manga Shin never left for Africa or whatever. He actually stayed and studied to be a lawyer, hence why he's not in Africa building a school in this story :3.

As for the show down. Lols, all Umeki's problems are better solved in violence. She's no good with words or talking about her feelings and Kou wouldn't have listened anyways.

**ChakraSwirl****s:** In sorry it's taken me so long to update. I can't believe I haven't updated since January it didn't feel like that long. It was just things kept coming up and all but I will try much harder to get updates up now.

Wanna make a comment to Umeki? How about Kyona or Jun?

Visit the blog, it's on my Bio page

Anonymous comments are welcome and all will be replied to!

On to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: School Festival<strong>

* * *

><p><em>It was raining on the day they crossed paths again.<em>

_It was nothing too terrible, it wasn't a down pour but it wasn't a light rain either and he had been caught in its sudden arrival on his way home. Preferring not to take the long journey home soaked and shivering he took shelter before the nearest building with a roof over its entrance. He stood there teeth chattering and trembling slightly when she breezed past._

_Like a ghost in white she moved with such slow grace, one hand tightly gripped the hand of her cute T-cup umbrella while the other was outstretched allowing the rain to bathe it and soak it. It really was a surprise to meet her again and after such a long time since they first met one would think he would forget her but he never did. He had thought she was beautiful then and he thought she was beautiful now in her own right._

_She looked unnaturally pale for a girl her age as if she had never seen a day of sun in her life or was very ill but that only made her look more supernatural, her skin almost looked to glow. As she was about to pass him she turned her head in his direction and he looked into her big brown eyes. Recognition flashed through her lovely face and she smiled brightly at him turning towards where he stood cold and shivering._

_It was here that they properly introduced themselves to one another and she, after noticing how he shook, offered him a place under her T-cup umbrella until he got home. With both of them there was just enough room for them to fit under the domelike umbrella and though they didn't know each other well there was an odd sort of comfort between the two of them like they had done this before._

_They became friends quickly on this rain day._

* * *

><p>It was quiet this morning.<p>

So much so, actually that those who rest in bed continued to sleep soundly long after the first rays of sun peeked through the curtains of the window. When it was getting close to lunch time the peaceful slumber was disturbed by the ring of a cell phone. It pulled the couple within the room from their peaceful slumber and after a few minutes of grumbling and moaning the male of the two rose from where he lay just enough to snatch his phone off the nightstand and flip it open.

"Hello?" Yabuki Hayato, who let his girlfriend sleep on the side of the bed that was against the window last night, grumbled sitting up and letting his feet touch the floor rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he pressed his phone to his ear.

"Xiao is gone" it took him a moment but after a few seconds of trying to pull together a coherent thought Hayato recognized his friends voice and then tried to understand what he had just said.

"…huh?" he didn't mean to sound like an idiot when he asked that, really he didn't, but Hayato just woke up so hearing that someone was gone was like teaching calculus to 3D at six in the morning, it just wasn't going to happen. He heard Ryu sigh in frustration from his end.

"Xiao" he repeated himself, slowly, so Hayato could understand "I can't find her anywhere"

"Wouldn't she be where she always is?" Hayato questioned rubbing his eyes again. Honestly of all the places in town there really was only one place she could be… you know considering it was Xiao, the petite young woman really didn't have many options when it came to traveling on her own.

"She went to the hospital to have a checkup" Ryu explained, his tone of voice laced with sounds of utter panic and anxiety. If Hayato had to guess his friend was pacing right now. "I came to pick her up but she isn't here"

"Maybe she's still with her doctor" Hayato suggested

"She isn't, I checked" Ryu replied quickly "I've been looking for Umeki but I guess she's still mad at me because she won't answer her phone and I can't find her. Can you call her and ask her is she's seen Xiao?"

"She not at work" Hayato answered, as if cued the bed shifted and he glanced over his shoulder at the other inhabitant of the bed who rolled over and shuffled about to get comfy again "I told you she's been recovering all week"

"Right…" Whatever Ryu said after was a blur to Hayato because a gentle hand had found its way to his back and was trailing up his spine slowly hooking his shoulder. Hayato lowered the phone and looked over his shoulder again as Umeki sat up and wrapped her arms around him. The couple locked eyes and Umeki offered the coyest of smiles "Are you listening?" Ryu's voice came back to Hayato and suddenly he remembered he was on the phone. He would have answered his friend but Hayato was just too busy staring at Umeki.

"I've got to go" Hayato remarked "Good luck man" and so he hung up before his friend had the chance to argue with him and prolong the conversation. He snapped his phone shut and set it on the nightstand before returning to the embrace of his girlfriend, the two grinned at one another "…Hi" he mused to her.

"Hi" Umeki's smiled grew as she brushed messy bed head out of her face "Who was that?" her eyes strayed to Hayato's phone on the night stand briefly before returning to look him in the eye. Hayato shook his head.

"No one important" he decided

"What time is it?" Umeki asked on checking the clock on the stand beside their phones and noting it was almost lunchtime "What do you want for lunch?" she inquired stretching her arms out in front of them and drew away from him. Hayato watched her crawl around him to get off the bed where she would, more likely than not, head downstairs to make lunch for them. He hummed slightly as if he were thinking over what he wanted for lunch but even if he had been thinking about it Umeki stepping off the bed and standing before him in nothing but one of his t-shirt and her underwear, black lace if his eyes saw correctly, stretching her muscles was enough to change his mind. When he didn't answer her Umeki stopped her stretching and looked back at him "…what?" she tipped her head at him curiously letting messy bronze hair fall before her face. Hayato smirked reaching out and grabbing one of his girlfriend's wrist, the girl squealed out when he yank her back to him and onto the bed "What are you doing?" she yelped out with a slight laugh letting Hayato pull her close. The couple grinned at one another Umeki wrapping her arms round Hayato's neck and Hayato securing a hold around Umeki's waist. Hayato dropped back onto the bed pulling his girlfriend with him not getting any argument from her as she easily fell on top of him. In the past three years that Hayato had known this fiery girl he knew once Umeki was up and about there was no stopping her and if Yankumi, or the hospital for that matter, called her once she was up and about she would defiantly go to help in whatever problem there was and of course Hayato didn't want that. Umeki knew her orders, she was to rest and he was going to make sure she did…and besides…Hayato was feeling selfish today, he wanted Umeki all to himself even if it was just for today.

"Lunch can wait" he remarked drawing his girlfriend in for a kiss.

It was a good thing Hayato was able to distract Umeki. If she had been left to go about making lunch like she intended Umeki would have noticed the missed call her phone had received from Yankumi and heard her message requesting help with what would, undoubtedly, be another crazy adventure for Akadou's class 3D. However, Hayato had succeeded and so that day, or at least until the pair exhausted themselves into another sleep, Umeki spent blissful moments with Hayato completely unaware of what she was missing at Akadou.

What, per say, was happening at Akadou? Well the school festival of course! Oh yes! Every 3D student's _'favorite'_ school event…you know… when they actually bother to remember that their school held one. None of the boys really cared much about the event, they would have much rather not participated like any other year but with Yankumi being the ever so persistent person she was and some help from Yamato, who had mentioned casually that high school girls would be attending the festival, everyone was easily on board and before someone like Kou could blink 3D was getting ready to transform their classroom into a café. Unfortunately…the guys weren't much for acting as charming as they liked to think they were. Kou observed from the back of the classroom as Yankumi re-entered the room acting like a customer so the class had experience. She was greeted with disinterest and boredom and treated with a mild neglect. Long story short, the first trial was a complete disaster.

Kou wasn't really surprised at this, the mock customer was Yankumi after all and not a pretty girl like the guys were hoping would be coming to their 'Hottie Café' so what reason did they have to play into the role of charming waiters. Yankumi had tried calling Kou's sister in an attempt to get the boys more enthusiastic about what they were doing; they all loved her so much after all so the teacher had figured that they'd be more eager if she were a customer. However Umeki wasn't answering her phone so Kou had a much better idea.

Telling everyone that he'd be right back he hurried out the school to find his very good idea who, surprisingly enough, happen to be standing outside calmly when Kou had been passing through as if they were waiting for him. With his very good idea on board for "Hottie Café Part 2" Kou returned to the school.

"Oi, Oi….Kou" Honjo leaned against the wall near Kou with his arms crossed keeping his eyes glued to Kou's very good idea from where they were perched on a stack of desk waiting patiently.

"…Mm?" Kou hummed never looking up from the notebook he was currently writing in.

"Where on earth did you find…" he didn't finish his sentence as the very good idea looked their way. They waved at the two boys and Honjo bashfully waved back.

"Where did I find her?" Kou inquired raising an eyebrow at Honjo who nodded eagerly.

"There's no way you just know her" Kura motioned to the very good idea with a look of doubt "you could get us in trouble with the cops for randomly kidnapping an innocent girl off the streets you know"

"I didn't kidnap her off the streets" Kou rolled his eyes

"You sure?" questioned Kura

"Positive" Confirmed Kou

"Good" the boy sighed

"Besides" Kou continued talking in a low mumble that his classmates caught "if I _really_ wanted to kidnap her I wouldn't take her to a high school. She wouldn't even be conscious right now" since he was so busy with whatever it was he was writing Kou didn't see the twisted expressions of distress his fellow classmates were giving him "I'd have her chained to a wall somewhere no one could fine her…or hear her scream" an odd smirk came to his lips "take my victim to a school? Ha, don't be stupid" was it odd that he found humor in the fact they thought he'd ever consider dragging a kidnapped victim to his high school?

"Kou" the seven boys crowded behind him groaned out.

"That's not even funny!" Ren barked out shaking an angry fist at Kou. Kou simply rolled his eyes again.

"I didn't kidnap her alright?" he snapped at his classmates finishing up what he was writing down, a series of questions for his very good idea to answer before she made her guest appearance in 3D, and sent the six boys a glare "Look, I met her a couple of weeks ago and we've been talking a lot since. She came here of her own free will you can ask her yourself" and with that he turned on his heel and walked down the hall towards his very good idea. Her large eyes found his when he drew close enough and they exchanged brief smiles before Kou handed her the notebook that she took gingerly scanning over what was written and writing her own responses. When all was said and done it was time to start the second trail run.

The rest of the class was just as stunned to meet Kou's very good idea as Ren, Yamato, Icchi, Kami, Kura, Honjo and Jun had been. At first they didn't seem to know how to respond, they just stood there in the classroom gaping at the girl until she began to shuffle about nervously. Kou sighed; guess he had to get things started as usual…

"Xiao" His very good idea perked at the sound of her name and the lifted her gaze from her hands to Kou. The young informant motioned to class "These are the guys…Guys" he turned to his classmates and gestured to his very good idea "This is Xiao"

Her full name was Mio Xiao Hung and Kou had been reacquainted with her a couple of weeks ago after meeting her so many days back. He had been telling the truth, he had been talking with her very much since they ran into each other that fateful rainy day and had learned a good deal about her. She hailed from China and her name meant 'little swan', which was ironic considering her nickname seemed to be 'little beauty' and she was in fact very little, and she was 19. She was currently staying in a special hospital ward recovering from some freak accident she had been in a couple a years' back that had left her a selective mute. Before the accident she had been a professional ballerina but she had just recently confided in Kou that she couldn't so much as look at her ballet shoes without having a flashback of the accident and suffering a panic attack. Her doctors had no idea how to approach the problem and she would be in japan until she made a full recovery. None of this seemed to bother Xiao though, she was a cheerful little thing and above all she was one of the most beautiful creatures Kou had ever seen in his life time.

He was smitten and he knew it but when she looked up at him and gave him that adorable smile of hers Kou found that he really didn't care too much that he was.

"Welcome!" at least ten of the guy bow in greeting to Xiao.

"How many guests will it be?" Ren asked flashing Xiao and bright smile. Xiao glanced at Kou and he nodded, she nodded in return and held up one finger indication the number of guests.

"Table for one please!" the greeting party chorused ushering Xiao into the classroom. She smiled sweetly bowing gratefully to the boys as they lead her to the only desk in the room.

"Welcome to the Hottie Café!" Xiao was greeted by a new group of 3D classmates when she arrived at the desk. Kou had to say she was taking all of this well considering she was utterly surrounded by over eager teenagers practically doing flips for her attention. She sat in the seat pulled out for her and offered nothing but smiles as she was swarmed. Kou stood back with Yankumi and Yamato as the rest of the class pushed at one another to get a glimpse of Xiao from where she sat. Yankumi settled herself between Kou and Yamato observing her class with curiosity.

"So they really can do it" she muttered under her breath Kou hummed with agreement and nodded his head.

"They just needed the right motivation; they want pretty young girls so they need to practice on a pretty young girl" the boy explained, it was simple as that and easy enough to understand.

"Speaking of" Yankumi looked from Xiao to Kou with a look of suspicion much like his classmates had moments ago "Where did you find this girl? I hope you didn't go and pull some poor girl off the streets or some-"

"I didn't pull her off the streets" Kou interrupted the teacher with a sharp glare and sharper words. He crossed his arms moodily "Why does everyone keep thinking that kidnapped her?" Xiao waved Kou over in that instant and he pushed off the desk he was leaning against and stepped forward. She signed to him and the rest of 3D watched curiously.

"What is she doing?"

"Something with her hands…"

"Xiao is temporarily mute" Kou explained coolly while Xiao nodded her head in confirmation to this information "She has been able to recover her ability to speak yet so she writes in a notebook or uses sign language" 'Ohs' and nods of understanding circled the room while Kou shoved his hands into his pockets "She said 'The Waiters here are very nice'" That coupled with Xiao pretty smile had the boys gushing.

"No not really" was the bashful chorus her comment was met with. From the back of the classroom where she still sat with Yamato Yankumi curved a brow and went a bit rigid from how humble and all around friendly they were being to this girl in comparison to how they had been when they had practiced with her.

"What's this? They're totally different from how they had been earlier"

"Oi, Oi! Move, move, move" Kura called over his classmates pushing through them as he carried a tray to the desk Xiao sat at "Sorry to keep you waiting" he set the tray down with a parfait on "This is 3D Hottie Parfait special" he placed the bowl down before Xiao who gazed down at it confused.

"She said that she hasn't order yet" Kou translated for the girl

"Don't worry!" Kura shook his head wildly "This is a special service offer for our beautiful customer's only!" It wasn't hard to miss the pink that came to Xiao fair cheeks and the slight widening of her eyes at being compliment in such a way. She smile widely for the boy that loomed over her and with a silent giggle that shook her shoulders she bowed her head in a muted thank you to them that sent them all reeling and gushing about how cute she was.

Kou wouldn't disagree with them, Xiao was adorable. Something about how innocent she looked and acted just drew all those who saw her closer. Her big, brown eyes could such in anyone's soul if the person stared into them long enough. It made Kou wonder if she knew just how easily she melt the male population into puddles of mush and did so on purpose or if this was just her personality she forever remained blissfully unaware of her effect on people. Either way before Kou had any chance to deliberate on this question Yankumi ended the practice with a loud _**SLAM**_ of her hand against the desk she sat at.

"Stop!" she yelled over them stepping forward going on with this charade "We can't make any money if you go on doing that!" she motioned to the parfait that sat before Xiao "Please start from the top again"

"HEH?!"

"What do you mean 'Heh'? Come on! From the top!"

And so they started from the top and went through the practice again with Xiao as a will participant. Part 2 became part 3 and part 2 became part 4 and 5 and 6 and finally 7. It was hard to tell if there really any improvement in the performance of the class considering they acted the same each time, the same being like they've never seen a pretty girl before, but Xiao was ever the patient one. If any of these unneeded attention bothered her at all she didn't let it show on her face and she didn't tell Kou, instead she sat quietly like a doll while Kou translated anything she wanted to say. Finally when the sun began to pain the sky outside orange Kou informed his classmates that it was getting late, that Xiao was probably getting tired and that he had to take her back to the hospital she stayed in much to the disappointment of the class. Before they left Xiao had suggested that they boys visit Cafes and watch how the employees acted so they could improve even more and with that advice they left.

"Sorry about that" Kou apologized as soon as they were outside the school gates. The sky was starting to darken by now and night was falling on them, Xiao looked up at Kou curiously "I should have known that they would get over excited about having a pretty girl around and act like that"

"It's Okay" Xiao signed to him before he could finish apologizing and smiled sweetly at him "I had a lot of fun today, thank you for taking me"

"Ah…" Kou lost his words in his throats for a second when Xiao smiled at him again and he grin bashfully back "I-It was nothing" Xiao's grin grew wider and by the shake of her shoulders Kou could tell she was laughing at his embarrassment and it made him ever more embarrassed.

* * *

><p>Even after Honjo's need for money had come and pass, Yuni kept her part time job.<p>

She'd never had one before and she had to admit she actually liked the place. The customers were a bit strange but her coworkers, the other young girls who worked with her, were humorous and very pleasant to be around. Yuni worked as a waitress and even though it was a bit draining at times the thought that she was earning her own money with her own two hands was a thrilling one that Yuni like to go to when times seemed impossibly hard. Tonight, however, was looking to be one of those days that the Korean born girl wished she'd never gotten a job in the first place.

"Yun-Yun" Yuni looked up from the table she had been clearing at the call of her working name. All the girls here were given cute nicknames and their usual customers age it up feeling more personal with their waitress of choice when they came. The more at home they felt the higher they usually tipped. The girl who had called was called Mimi, a girl a year younger than Yuni, and she quickly motioned to the café entrance which jingled with the sounds of new customers. Yuni knew the routine, all customers were to be greeted like they were the masters of a grand estate by all their pretty, young, cute maids it was part of the fantasy and all men, no matter what age, drank it like sweet nectar. Being the last of the staff to make it to the door Yuni stood in the very back where could barely see the faces of the people who had entered but it was clear that it was more than three people. No doubt all the girls would be fighting for the tip of this party.

"Welcome back, Master" Yuni mused in her well trained cutesy tone of voice along with the other girls.

"How many will it be?" Nina, who always made it to the door first when a customer came, asked. Almost immediately she received an eager response of 7 which caught Yuni's attention from the back of the crowd. Seven was a large party indeed and whoever got this group would no doubt get a well-paid tip if she managed to live up to the fantasy. Yuni wanted that table but something was off, something in the pit of her stomach in that moment told her that in truth she didn't want that party. For a second Yuni frowned at this odd sensation, something about the familiarity of that voice told her she wanted to call it a night and head home before this party saw her. However, against her better judgment, Yuni ignore this Erie self-warning and it was back to usual business. "Hai!" Nina mused "This way please" like a small army of brainwashed robots the collection of maids, Yuni included, motioned to the tables that scattered the café before ending their signature cat paw and the ever so popular muse of "Nya?" it got new comers every time and this party sounded no different to Yuni's ears, the gaped and gasped and squealed like girls at the cute gesture and were ready to be taken to their table.

Nina was the one to get them seated and when they were all settled in and looking over the menu she joined the rest of the girls in back for the hard decision that was picking the one lucky girl out of all of them that would be serving this party of seven. So far Yuni was proving to be lucky; she was the last girl among three others in a simple game of stupid luck.

"Ready?" Nina asked faced serious and dead set on getting that table; the other girls around her nodded in agreement "Okay…Se no"

"Saisho wa guu, Jan Ken Pon!"

Yuni balled her hand into a tight fist and so did Nina and Mimi, Fuyo was the only one of the three of them to pull a peace sign and when she realized this she pouted letting her hands drop to her side before she turned and went back to work. Yuni held her breath as she realized she was one step closer to getting that party of seven. With Fuyo gone the remaining three huddled together for the next round of rock paper scissors.

"Jan Ken Pon!"

Yuni pulled scissors displaying the two fingers on her palm like a work of art, Nina did the same but Mimi let out a grunt as she quickly realized she had been defeated for the table desired. One more to go, she was so close! All Yuni had to do was out luck Nina's luck and that table, its assured beautiful tip, was hers for the taking. The two girls turned to face each other, the air around them grew dense with how hard they focused on what was about to happen next.

"Jan Ken Pon!"

BINGO! Yuni chose paper and Nina picked rock.

"Acchi muite hoi!" the Korean girl didn't waste time and immediately pointed down when she saw that she had won the round. Not having time to realize that she had lost Nina's eyes followed Yuni's command and the girl's head dropped to look at the ground. That was the game, Yuni had won and the table was hers. Nina huffed at her loss scowling at Yuni who simply smirked at the girl like the smug winner she knew she was grabbing her tray and quickly making her way towards the table of seven, young, teenage boys waiting eagerly to be served.

Now the key to success in the maid café business, as Yuni had quickly learned was to never, no matter what, end the fantasy. From the moment the customer walks in to the very second they walk out they are the master and you are their servant. You are happy to serve them, so happy you can't help but be cute and hyper, and occasionally act a bit like a cat that part was key especially when the customer was an Otaku. The name you are given is your character, you build on it, breathe life into it until it becomes a part of you and a personality you can easily switch on when you clock in for your shift. Yuni, in the short time that she had been working at this café, at quickly created the personality of Yun-Yun after years of practicing changing personas for the sake of her own sanity. She was the best of the best in this café but nothing could have prepared her for what she was to be faced with and for a split moment, between greeting her master for the night and asking them what they wanted, Yun-Yun almost gave way to Yuni and destroyed the fantasy.

"Good evening Master" Yuni chirped happily as she approached the table, they had to push two tables together to make room for the whole party! This was great! The group as a whole were too busy taking in the café to have noticed her approach but her voice was enough to catch this attention, they slowly turned round to face her "Do you know what you'd like to-" Yuni took in the first of her masters to face her and it was enough to almost chase Yun-Yun away and bring Yuni screaming to the surface. For a second she froze and Hazel eyes met a familiar set of brown ones "…night" she finished her sentence in more of a whimper than a happy chirp.

Ever have something you do that you don't want you're closest friends to know about. It could be playing a certain game or doing a kind of activity that you, deep in your core, feel like only your closest, and I mean _closest_ of friends should vaguely be aware of. Most if not everyone has one thing their just too embarrassed to let others know about. Well, have you ever had the one person you would never want to know about this catch you dead in the act? That was exactly was Yuni unfortunately found herself faced with when she met eyes with a surprised Ogata Yamato and his posse of six classmates, Kazama and Jun included, from their seats at the table. Yuni went pale almost immediately, her legs shook from her toes to her knees and for a split second Yuni thought that she was going to faint from the sheer humiliation she had just subjected herself to. An odd silence surrounded the table and Yuni took this moment to recover. She couldn't back down now, she had fought hard for this table and thought these boys were idiots they were paying customers and Yuni wanted to keep her job. Until they decided to leave they were her masters and Yuni…., oh how she hated the thought of this,….Yuni….was their _servant_.

Keep true to the fantasy, keep true to the fantasy.

"Y-Yuni-chan!" Kura sat up straighter pointing at Yuni as if he couldn't believe she was standing there dressed in a fluffy, pick maids uniform complete with a big, pink bow on her head, fluffy cat ears and a long tail too. The looks on the boys faces as they too came to realize that Yuni stood before them "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Good evening masters" Yuni replied in a loud, overly girlish voice bowing low to them "My name is Yun-Yun and I will be serving you to the best of my abilities, Nya?" with a tilt of her head she made a cat paw with her right hand and smiled ever so sweetly to the boys sending them reeling without further questioning of what she was doing in a maids café "What would my masters like tonight?"

"Anno" Honjo was the first to respond looking down at the menu probably for the first times since arriving "what's the…'Magic coffee'?" he questioned, his classmates nodded in agreement also curious as to what this drink was. The hand that gripped the Yuni's tray tightened until her knuckles turned bone white and internally Yuni swore up a fit. Of all the drinks they could have picked they had to pick _that one_!

Keep true to the fantasy, keep true to the fantasy!

"…" another silence followed the question and all the boys, save one, leaned forward expectantly. Yuni and Yamato locked eyes once again and she knew in that instant that he could see through her character. Yamato never was the one to fall to Yuni's charms easily, oh no he saw past the giddy act and fake smile and saw the strained look to the young Korean girl who was trying with everything in her power to not flip the table they sat at and scream at them to get out and Yuni could tell by the slowly forming smirk that he was enjoying every second of it. Yuni took in a deep breath and sighed remembering that she liked this job, she wanted to keep this job…"Magic Coffee" she started "is coffee that you can transform into delicious coffee with a magic spell!" she explained, her smile becoming more and more forced by the second.

"Spell?" confusion was hard to miss among the boy Yuni had come to know so well "but how?" In the back on Yuni's mind she had actually hoped that they wouldn't question it but like all customers they did and that mean that Yuni would have to….demonstrate…

"A…Anno" she could hear her teeth grinding against one another as she tried to keep Yun-Yun on the surface "well…" once again they looked at her with expectation.

Keep true to the fantasy….Keep true…to the fantasy…..

"Well Yun-Yun-chan" Yamato mused with a hint of a chuckle in his voice, if Yuni thought she'd heard him be a smug jerk before then this was a new level of smug amusement. Another silence came to the group while Yuni tried her best to smile "How do you cast the spell?" Yamato asked, Yuni gripped the tray as hard as she could she really thought she would bend the metal. She set the tray down on the able but still clenched her hands in tight fist, she had to keep reminding herself that she liked this job and she wanted this job…she…she really wanted this job….she…._really_ wanted this job…. With a small look of defeat Yuni sighed and shaped her hands so they formed a heart.

"Moe" she moved her hands to the left "Moe" she moved her hands to the right "Do-" she brought the heart close to her chest and "kyun!" pushed it forward towards the table. The stupid spell must have really been magic because the boys broke into giddy smiles and excited yells.

"Moe, Moe Dokyun!" the all chorused mimicking her actions and cheering happily after they did. Yuni didn't pay the giddiness much mind though, hazel was still locked onto brown as Yuni and Yamato still stared at one another.

A red hue was coming to the bridge of Yuni's nose when Yamato surveyed the girl in her cute little uniform and her hands still shaped in a heart. He could see just by the look in her eye if she could Yuni would snap at him and demand to know what he was staring at but she was on the job and they both knew it so all she could do was stand there and be the subject of Yamato amusement for however long the guys wanted to stay and judging on the looks on their faces they would be here a while.

"Does anyone actually order this?" Yamato mused to himself tearing his eyes from Yuni and snorting out a laugh at how ridiculous the whole setup was.

"Thank you for waiting, here's your magic coffee"

Yuni, and her …._masters _looked towards the table next to them where two much older men with their backs to them. Glad to no longer have the attention on her for a few minutes Yuni sighed with relief allowing her hands to drop at her sides as she watched Mimi set down the two coffees for her masters.

"Oi, Oi" Kazama stared squinted eyes at the guest "Haven't we seen those guys before?"

"…" Kura broke from his happy daze and looked over at the table as well "Have we?"

"Now that I think about it" Yamato mused as well and Yuni couldn't help but agree with them quietly. The pair were no regulars if they were Yuni would have known immediately. Previously to tonight neither men had ever stepped into this café while Yuni was working but she also couldn't help but feel like she'd heard their voices before.

"Now" Mimi's voice took Yuni out of her thoughts "lets cast the spell together and make the coffee tasty!" she got ready and Yuni, still forced to be in Yun-Yun's personality, happily did as well "Moe, Moe, Dokyun!" Mimi did the spell and Yuni did as well though she didn't have to do the chant this time.

"…" the pair of men looked at one another before bashfully doing it "Moe, Moe Dokyun!" pleased by their efforts Mimi applauded them

"But Master" Mimi added "the spell isn't effective unless you try harder!"

"Hai!" the men nodded eagerly and the chanting began again.

"Ami,Ami! BEAM! Kyun Kyun~" two other maids joined in the chanting with happy giddiness that encouraged the men to try harder on a ridiculous spell that everyone knew wasn't actually real.

"Where have we seen them before?" Kazama groaned in frustration. Yamato shook his head slightly.

"I don't remember…"he muttered but his eyes weren't on the men anymore, with his chin rest in the palm of his hand Yamato's eyes found Yuni again. She wasn't staring back at him anymore because she, along with pretty much the rest of the staff of the café, turned towards the men. With her hands shaped like a heart again she joined her coworkers and chanting happily.

"Lovu, Lovu Dokyun! Nyan, nyan, nyan ,nyan isn't it yummy?" she chanted before cheering with everyone else, on the outside she looked like she was having fun but Yamato saw, she was forcing it like it was no one's business. It was only now that Yamato realized that her happy gestures and personality here were similar to how she acted outside of this place. Yuni hid behind a mask Yamato was starting to realize, there must be something much deeper in the works with this girl. As Yamato spent more time with Yuni and watched her like he was now he could see this, there was an air of sorrow behind the cute smiles and girlish giggles.

Said girl continued to clap like her coworkers but took a moment to gaze at the table she was serving, Yamato found her hazel gaze easily and within seconds Yuni looked away again and the bridge of her nose darkened into a deep scarlet Yamato had only seen on Kyona's face when Ren teased her. Yamato smirked at this.

"Ne, Yun-Yun-chan" he addressed her by her café name forcing her to bashfully look at him again, he grin at her "I look forward to your services tonight" he mused and oh the look of murder that flashed through the girls eyes.

The next chance she got Yamato was sure Yuni was going to kill him, or at least hurt him the best she could.

* * *

><p>"Ah, so the festival is this week." The sky had darkened sine Umeki had last been awake. She sat before her vanity trying to tie her hair up in a ponytail while balancing her cellphone against her shoulder at the same time. "I figured as much but I wasn't too sure" she made a third attempt but finally gave up and settled for running her finger through her damp hair "So 3D are going to do something I'm assuming?"<p>

"Mm" Yankumi hummed from the other end of the phone. After waking from her sleep Umeki had taken the opportunity to look at her cellphone and saw that her former homeroom teacher had call her twice at some point of the day and she was just now getting around to calling the woman back after two showers, the second one being the actual shower and the first be more for fun because a certain fool, Umeki hummed in response leaning back in her chair and crossing a leg over the other. Personally Umeki couldn't remember the last time she took part in _any_ school activities such as festivals or clubs. To her they were all stupid and a big waste of time. Why spend more time in school when you could fine much more entertaining things to do in town? She had always thought, but knowing Yankumi even Umeki would end up being roped into all of this…

"Well let's hear it" she encouraged the teacher to speak on "What did they agree to do?"

"A café" the math teacher replied

"If that idea isn't interesting all on its own" Umeki mused trying hard not to snicker on the phone "you know that they don't have the faintest idea how to be waiters right?"

"I'm starting to figure that out" Yankumi replied sighing as she did, it was clear by the sheer frustration in her voice that those class of boys had already driven her up the wall with their antics. The nurse chuckled a bit, Yankumi teaching those boys how to be waiters was probably as easy as it was to teach Umeki and the boy proper etiquette for their graduation ceremony. She thought about it and snickered on; yea Yankumi would have lots of fun with this. "Where were you today? I left you a message"

"Ah" as if summoned somehow Hayato shuffled into the room, his hair was damp and messy from the soak in the bath he probably just came out of and he was currently topless while toweling that damp messy hair of his. The couple locked eyes for a moment before Umeki looked away biting on her lip as she did "doctor's orders" She spoke into her phone "I have to stay home and rest today"

"Since when do you listen to your doctor?" Yankumi questioned in a tone that all but bluntly suggests what both women knew she was suggesting.

"Ojou" Umeki gasped as if the very idea horrified her. "I have the upmost respect for doctors and what they think is best for me"

"Wasn't it you who wouldn't let the doctor put your I.V. in three years ago?" the math teacher questioned, if Umeki could see her face she was sure Yankumi had an eyebrow raised

"I didn't make that big of a fuss" Umeki defended

"Ume-chan, you threw the room's remote at him"

"It's was a really big needle okay?" Umeki all but snapped her cheeks going a faint pink at the memory of her freaking out in a hospital room when she was recovering from that car accident three years ago. She had thrown the remote at the unfortunate doctor, as well as a list of other things she could reach, but the son of a bitch was trying to stab her in the arm with a needle thicker than Ramen noodles could she honestly be blamed? "Either way I'll be in tomorrow so I can help out with anything you need me to" the nurse redirected the conversation preferring not talk about that incident.

"Mm" Yankumi hummed in response on her end "Hey since I have you, some of the teachers and I are heading to the bar to celebrate the coming festival, would you like to join us"

"I honestly think my drinking days are taking a very long vacation Ojou" Umeki replied, just thinking about that mess gave her a slight head ache "I'm just going to stay home" she decided and leaned back in her chair "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Alright, good night Umeki"

"Good night Ojou" just as Umeki was flipping her phone shut Hayato appeared behind her wrapping his arms around her from behind the chair. Hayato's hair looked like a downright mess not only from his attempt to dry it, which had failed apparent because it now dripped water onto Umeki, but in general.

"So how about lunch now?" Hayato mused earning a snort of a laugh immediately from Umeki though it was short lived when he leaned down and gave her bare shoulder a light kiss.

"It's far too late for lunch now" Umeki replied rolling her eyes as she did, count on Hayato to ruin a perfectly nice moment for food "its dinner time now"

"Then let's make it a very…" the male ghosted his lip across Umeki's skin moving from her shoulder to the crook of her neck, an action that caused a shiver to run up Umeki's spine "_Very_ late lunch"

"This is sounding like another lunch that can wait" Umeki giggled under her boyfriend's kisses

"Can it?" Hayato paused eyebrow raised a bit as he eyes Umeki from the reflection of the mirror. She could see the mischief in his eyes as a foxy grin curved his lips upward. Umeki hummed as if she were thinking about it for a moment before shaking her head and wiggling out of Hayato's grip.

"I'm hungry" she replied smoothing her hands over the wrinkles of the very large t-shirt of Hayato's that she wore. Hayato whined in protest to her actions but she ignored them "I'll go and make dinner"

"Uki-chaaaan" Hayato reached out to grab Umeki's hand but she twirled away with a grin on her face "you're so mean" he pouted but Umeki simply shrugged

"I try" she mused turning on her heel and exiting the room and moving down the hallway before bouncing down the steps to the first floor. Flicking the TV on so she could hear today's news while she cooked, Umeki shuffled her way the kitchen.

"- he had no comment to respond to said rumors about his sister's decision" Umeki had caught it just as a story was wrapping up. Something or rather about some heiress living in the area, whatever it was it didn't concern Umeki so she shrugged and turned away. "Moving on, it is now day three of the retrial of Nakamaru Raidon..." this stopped the woman short from her departure from the room.

That too had been circling around town, and Japan for that matter. After seven attempts Nakamaru Raidon was granted audience for a retrial of the accounts he was found guilty of three years ago. If he was found not guilty after this he walked free. Now Umeki didn't think that was possible but they had barely gotten their guilty verdict last time.

Of the almost endless victims that had been prey to the teacher only three testified against him. That had been Umeki, Kyona and some other girl but this third girl did not want to put a face to her voice. Apparently that girl came from a very wealthy family because her name was never mentioned and she never attended a trial, her testimony had been on video recordings where you couldn't see her face or recognize her voice. The testimonies themselves weren't fantastic: Umeki had clammed up half way through, Kyona spoke so softly the jury didn't hear everything she said and the third, unknown, girl had a hard time just thinking about what happen to her.

If it hadn't been for other evidence that man might still be teaching to this day. Now he wanted his freedom back. Umeki leaned against the door way just watching the screen with clenched teeth. She hugged herself, digging her nails into her arms as they showed footage of him leaving the courtroom surrounded by policemen.

_"Get off!" Umeki shrieked trying to push the teacher's hands away from their place under her skirt where his fingers had hooked the edges of her underwear. Now in a panic she franticly swatted his hands away from her swinging wildly each time the teacher tried to put them back. He snarled at her to stop but she simply shook her head and continued to fight him but it was useless._

The screen displayed the reactions of those at the trial when Nakamaru was declared guilty. Umeki's reaction had been the most memorable after all; she hadn't waited to be alone to react. She had been so glad, so relieved that such a monster would be taken away that the tears came out of her eyes before she could think to stop them. One minute she was sitting calmly, neutral faced beside Hayato as the charges were read out and then the next, as soon as the word 'guilty' was read out, the screen showed her bursting into tears and covering her face while Hayato held her close. The next shot was of the Taguchi family. Kyona's family had her surrounded with a ring of love and devotion, the girl had her mother in a tight embrace and Umeki could just barely make out her faintly red hair past the protective arms of her older brother who hugged her from behind. Taguchi-san encircled his whole family and held them tightly as if he could shield them from the world.

"_Keep still!" he hissed fighting with her still as she continued to push his hands away. When he was fed up with fighting her he took her hands in one of his and held them tightly "The harder you fight the angrier I get, do you want me to be angry Umeki-chan?" but she didn't care. With a grunt and a hard shove at his chest Umeki knocked the teacher back and clean off his chair. Startled by her sudden strength he let her wrist go giving her an opening to get away. Standing up so fast her chair fell over Umeki spun on her heel and made for a quick getaway but stopped short when she felt his fingers wrapped about her ankle._

"If we remember Matsushima Umeki, one of the victims in the case, was once charged with attempted murder on this same teacher" the reporter went on with her story displaying the old footage of the very first time Umeki was arrested. The screen flashed with all the photos being taken of her, the once very young and very innocent Umeki, being walked out of her junior high school in cuffs. Her skin was ghost white and her face was splatter with his blood, that monsters blood, Nakamaru's blood. It zoomed in on her and she showed brief surprise on the screen and then indifference and she was guided through the crowd. The much older Umeki watched this from where she stood, her lips pressed together in a thin line. "It was later discovered, during the trial, that this assault was in fact self-defense"

_Umeki yelped loudly as she tripped just as the door was in reach and slammed against the nearest deck hard before falling on her face even harder. She saw stars for a moment as books and paperwork slipped from the deck she hit and rained down on her._

"_You're not going anywhere" Nakamaru growled crawling towards Umeki until he loomed over her taking advantage of her disorientation, he rolled her onto her back so she could stare up at him. Her brown eyes flashed with fear and she shook with it as she whimpered out and quietly begged the man to stop but all he did was grin at her._

"_Please" Umeki continued to whimper "Please don't do this-"_

"_Don't worry" he spoke with fake sweetness, he caressed her cheek "It doesn't hurt" Umeki squeaked when he pressed his body flush against her and began planting kisses down her neck. Umeki whined in protest pushing him but he weighed too much "Or at least that's what the others said afterwards" he commented in her ear to her dismay._

"_No…" Umeki whimpered out feeling the teachers hands begin to wonder again, the room was quiet besides his heavy breathing until Umeki heard the unzipping of his pants._

"Umeki" a hand dropped onto Umeki's shoulder taking her from her vivid flashbacks and making her nearly jump clean out of her skin. Hayato took a step back from her letting her go and holding his hands up giving her space. He hadn't expected this kind of reaction from her after their actives all day. Her skin had been flush and glowing when she'd went downstairs leaving Hayato to get dressed alone. He'd expected to smell some of her good cooking within minutes but when he didn't he had gotten worried.

Umeki was still on the mend after all, she might have fallen and hurt herself on her way to the kitchen. Worried, Hayato went down stairs to find his girlfriend perfectly fine watching what sounded like the news. He'd called her name but she never answered until finally he placed a hand on her shoulder and scared the life out of her. When she turned to look at him it was obvious she wasn't in the state she had left him in. Her lovely flush skin had lost all color and as Hayato stared into Umeki's face he swore for a moment he was looking three years into the past as the fragile Umeki he remembered asking him to take her away. Something was wrong.

"Hayato…" Umeki breathed out his name, her expression relaxed but her shoulders remained tense even in his presence "you scared me"

"Are you alright?" Hayato questioned watching his girlfriend carefully as she breathed out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. She nodded but her eyes looked at everything but into his and once she finished brushing her hair out of her face both her hands made their way down her waist as if searching for something. Umeki may have changed a great deal in the three years since she'd graduated Kurogin but Hayato would always be able to spot Umeki's tells. When she was angry, when she was stressed, when she was nervous or embarrassed even when she was just faking being angry. Of all her tells there was one that Hayato never missed, when she searched herself for some imaginary pockets. It was a habit she had developed in Kurogin; whenever Umeki felt that she was getting too emotional for her liking she would take a shell, given to her by Tscucchi, out of her blazer pocket, press it against her ear and cower into herself. She'd tune the rest of the world out for a while until she felt like she was on stable ground enough to continue on. When Hayato had asked her once Umeki told him she imagined herself on a beach being taken away by the waves until she was actually floating in a sea in her own mind, it centered her and gave her a sense of calm.

Umeki didn't use that shell anymore, there wasn't much reason for her to, but she never was able to drop the habit of searching for it and it only meant one thing… Hayato craned his neck to look into the living room at the program Umeki had been watching before he had come downstairs. It was the news and they were running that damn report on Nakamaru again recounting all that Umeki had gone through because of that man.

"I…I'm okay" Umeki replied quietly her eyes finally finding the floor instead of Hayato's face. He stared at her for a moment before scowling at the TV shuffling into the living room. Umeki turned and watched him walk up to the TV and shut it off right in the middle of the reporter's statement. Silence enveloped the two of them and for once Umeki wanted to break it, she felt like she should "…" she opened her mouth to speak but no words found her as she stared at Hayato's bare back. The silence continued for two more agonizing minutes before Hayato sighed.

"Go lay down Umeki" he told her "I'll make us something to eat"

"…" Umeki continued to stare at his back for a moment more before nodding "Hai…" she turned and hurried back up the steps. Now left in silence again Hayato let out yet another sigh.

And after they had been having such a good day.

Damn that Nakamaru bastard, damn him to hell

* * *

><p>"Moe Moe Dokyu, Moe Moe BEAM!"<p>

Yuni was trying her best to keep an ever so calm face right now but she could feel her inner will power slowly beginning to fade on her. Just a few minutes ago Yuni's shift at the café had ended. The costume was taken off and put away, Yun-Yun was tucked away for the next day of work and now Yuni walked with the guy aimlessly. It had grown dark since Yuni had started work but in the tunnels they walked under there was enough light for the Korean girl so at least make out the shapes of everyone around her. It was a far cry from perfect vision but she couldn't complain. Still she kept her grip on Yamato's arm firm and life always he didn't seem to mind at all. He was more amused with the actions of his classmate then he could ever be annoyed with having to take care of Yuni. As they chanted on Yuni could help but let out an annoyed sigh.

"I hate you all" she muttered lowly turning her gaze to the concrete below their feet but still managing to get Yamato's attention. He glanced at her with a smirk that she couldn't see but a chuckle she could heard and that brought heat to her face. The fact that of all people in the universe to see her working at a café it had to be Yamato and his friend that saw her was the ultimate form of humiliation for her. It didn't help that Yamato got such a kick out of all of this, she sent him a furious glare and elbowed him as hard as she could in his side. Not bothered by it Yamato simply chuckled "Shut up" Yuni snapped quietly "It's not funny"

"No it's not" Yamato agreed grinning down at Yuni and her ever so heated glare "it's hilarious-oof!" his chuckle ended in a loud grunt when Yuni elbowed him again only with enough force this time to knock the wind out of him for a moment. "Ow" Yamato whined

"You deserved it" Yuni replied

"How did you end up in a place like this anyway?"

"It was the part time job Nana made me get when we were saving up money for Honjo-senpai" Yuni explained easing her glare and turning her head to look ahead. Her vision was blurry but she could make out the prancing figures of the other boys ahead of them "I liked it so I kept it"

"But a café waitress?" Yamato raised an eyebrow at her

"It's not about the job itself" Yuni replied quietly earning a curiously, she was now looking at her free hand "it's the money that I earned with my own two hands…"

It was a curious answer if Yamato had ever heard one, she was a teenager after all if the money she got from her parents was to take care of the home front then the rest she'd obviously have to earn herself but she talked like earning her own money was something she once thought was impossible. He would have questioned her but they were interrupted by a loud crash. The pair stopped beside the others and Yamato looked to the side down the way they had been about to walk.

"What is it?" Yuni whispered softly now gripping Yamato's arm with both hands instead of one "What was that noise?" whatever it was the guys saw was too far for Yuni to make out even as she squinted her eyes.

"It's a shakedown" Honjo observed watching as a gang of thug surrounded some poor guy bullying him for his money. The group watched as the guy gave up his wallet and all of its content. The gang's leader took it and looked it over before tossing it yelling that it wasn't enough. It was at that point that they looked in the gang's direction

"What are you lookin at?" one of them yelled out making Yuni jump in her place.

"That sounds like trouble" she gripped tighter

"We should run" Yamato advised but it was too late, they thug were heading their way allowing their previous victim space to run away, their leader throwing his money after him.

"You got a problem?" as they drew closer the gang turned to face them while Yamato easily pushed Yuni behind him. It was no use getting her caught up in all of this, Nana would most certainly have his head if Yuni got hurt.

"No, we don't" Kura replied sheepishly waving a timid hand as if to dismiss any misunderstandings between the two of them.

"Wait a sec…" This voice came from behind the gang, from their leader as he made his way through the crowd to stare at the boys.

"Yamato" Yuni whispered peeking from behind Yamato taking in the blurry image of a large group of new people whose voices she didn't recognize "What's going on? Who are they?"

"Be quiet" Yamato muttered back to her pushing her behind him again trying is best to block her from view with his body.

"Oi…" the leader came into view looking the teenager's over "Aren't you from Akadou?"

"Yes, we are" Kura confirmed

"They're Goda-san's Kohai then?" one of the gang members commented from the back of the group.

"Goda…" from her place behind Yamato Yuni muttered the name aloud "Where have I heard that name before…" Yamato tensed up pushing the girl farther behind him.

"They're not lower or upperclassmen" this Goda character jumped in before anyone else from his gang could say anymore "Anyone can get into Bakadou academy"

"That so true!" one of the guys behind Goda added and the gang as a whole shared a laugh but the boys they stood before did not share the chuckle. None of them found it amusing because they actually like the school now. Ask any of them before Yankumi had showed up all enthusiastic and dorky and they would have whole heartedly agreed. They would have said how stupid the school was and what a waste of time it was to be there but that wasn't the case now.

"There's nothing interesting at that school right?" Goda spoke when he was able to stop laughing though he continued to chuckle a bit

"That's not true" silence quickly came after this comment and now Yuni was tense going from gripping his arm to clenching the back of his blazer with both hands tucking her face against his back. After Yamato had silenced the gang he took a couple of steps forward and Yuni, still gripping his blazer, followed.

"Huh?" Goda arched a brow at Yamato

"That school isn't half bad" Yamato spoke on and kept walking until he stood before the gang leader

"That's right" Kazama spoke up now taking a couple of steps until he stood beside Yamato "It's not that bad" Yuni was starting to learn after spending so much time with these guys, one of the thing older thugs seemed to not appreciate is when younger kids try to get smart with them.

Yuni had seen similar things happen in school with Nana and some other girls. Of the countless fight that the young red hair girl had gotten herself into most of them had started because Nana had been acting like a wise-ass to some upperclassman others it was because some lowerclassman was trying to be cute with Nana. Either way when stuff like that happen things tended to get violent very quickly. From the tense silence that followed Yuni could only guess that it would be the same case here. She chanced a peek from behind Yamato. This Goda, of what Yuni could make of the blurry image of his face, didn't look as amused as he had sounded a minute ago.

"Hey fools" he snarled, Yuni tried not to squeak as Goda's gang moved from their place behind him and started to surround them "don't get smart with us or else…" there was a shuffle of feet and the next thing Yuni knew the guys had forced a circle around her keeping her from view and ranched of the thugs surrounding them. Ren took in a deep breath and sighed leaning forward a bit to meet Goda's eye level, goodness he was tall Yuni couldn't help but think.

"What shall we do?" he questioned getting a sigh immediately from Yamato.

"Let's do it" he replied shuffling from where he stood, with a quick shrug he was able to get Yuni's grip from his blazer and judging by the way he looked back at her for a second she was sure he could feel the stare she was burning into the back of his head. Do it? Do what? He didn't mean fight did he? Because Yuni wasn't a very good fighter that was a given! The last time she'd gotten into a fight she'd had he butt handed back to her along with a busted lip a number of nasty bruises and the mother of all headaches. She was about to quietly point that out to Yamato but the words were caught in her throat when the boy reached behind him and his hand found hers gripping it tightly. Yuni let out a slight strangled noise at the action gazing down at their hands. If the situation wasn't so serious she would have flash crimson at this point.

"Oh!" Kazama's sudden outburst broke Yuni's trail of thought and she gave him a started look as he suddenly pointed to the sky. The others looked up as well and so did Yuni but it didn't matter, whatever he was pointing Yuni wouldn't be able to see it.

"A flying pig!" Kura yelled pointing as well.

A flying _what_?

"Eh?" Yuni scrunched up her face at the statement looking through the black sky above her for any sign of this flying pig. Goda and his gang looked up as well with sounds of doubt and bewilderment and that was the opening they guys needed.

"Run for it!" Before Yuni could even think about what Honjo had just yell the boy around her took off running in a loud chorus of yells that echoed down the tunnel. Yamato ran as well yanking Yuni with him before she had a chance to say or do anything. Keeping his grip on her hand tight, Yamato ran with his classmates and forced Yuni to run with them.

Down the tunnel they went yelling and screaming, their heavy footsteps joining the loud noise echoing around them. Yuni could hear Goda and his crew running after them yell curses and things of the like as they ran. As she ran Yuni looked back but with her limited vision she really couldn't see anything so she looked ahead of her again and just let Yamato take her where ever it was they were running.

The gang made a right around a corner and then another right and another after that one. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they were running in a circle but running in a circle was a hell of a lot better than getting caught by Goda. So Yuni held onto Yamato's hand tightly and she kept running thanking the gods that she was so athletic or she'd be dying right now. Suddenly, after another one of their right turns, Yamato yanked Yuni close to him. She fell into him with a soft grunt gripping his blazer to steady herself before looking up at him with wide, partially blind, eyes.

"Wh-wha?!" she stammered out as Yamato back up and dragged Yuni with him. Yuni blinked rapidly feeling her cheeks catch fire immediately "What are you-"

"Shhh" from where they hid a street lamb hung high over their head and Yuni could see Yamato's face perfectly. He held a finger to his lips and shushed her before pointing behind her. Yuni looked; Kazama looked back at them with look of mischief on his face. He, along with the other eyes, held trash bins and bag in their hands facing the opening that they had come from getting ready for something but what?

"Stop you bastards!" Goda's voice echoed from a short distance away. Yuni could hear him rounded the corner they had rounded a few minutes ago.

"Now!" Kazama yelled throwing the bin he had in his hand while the rest of the guys threw what they had in their hands before picking up the rest of the trash and throwing it. The bin Kazama had thrown hit one of the thugs square in the side of his head sending him falling sideways onto the ground and his fellow gang member followed suit. Even Goda tripped over a garbage bag and sent to the ground. At the sight Yuni couldn't help but squeal out in surprise before a laugh bubbled out of her.

"You got tricked!" Icchi declared jumping out of their hiding spot the others followed quickly taking a moment to take in their good work. Yuni had to admit, seeing such scary guys fall for such a stupid trick was very funny and she joined the guys in laughing at them. Kura leaned forward and pinched his nose

"I smell dummies!" he yelled at them before turning round and smacking his butt "_Pig ass_!" with another chorus of laughter and a few more snide remark for Goda and his gang they teenagers turned tail and started running again. Goda's gang cursed and yelled and chased them down.

It felt like they had been running all night long but Yuni didn't care at the moment. Ducking through crowds and hiding in allies, for some reason all of this, everything she had previously thought would scare the life out of her, was making her smile and laugh and giggle.

That night Yuni ran through town with Akadou's class 3D while holding on so tightly to Yamato's hand.

And for once she felt like she was having the time of her life.

* * *

><p>The house was quiet for the first time all day.<p>

The television had been shut off and nothing was running. Nothing that could possibly make a sound was up and running at the moment and that was how it had to be because that was what was needed for Hayato to get Umeki to come out of that room. It used to be her mother's bedroom but since the woman had up and ran it served a different purpose. Hayato didn't know what exactly she did in that room, she always locked the door behind her, but he knew the room served as her quiet place and that she often lost track of time when she was in it. She'd locked herself here as soon as Hayato had sent her upstairs.

"Umeki" Hayato gave the door before him a soft knock to get her attention "It's getting late, you should go to bed now"

Silence, Umeki made no reply or sound to let Hayato know she had heard him.

"Come on Umeki" Hayato urged her "you have work tomorrow, do you want to face those boys half asleep?" there was a shuffling sound from within the room after he said this and moments later the door opened and Umeki stood in the doorway with her head hung so her hair covered her face. The couple stood in utter silence for a couple of seconds before Umeki tipped forward and let all her weight fall onto Hayato. He didn't mind, he welcomed it actually wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly. "Come on" he spoke "let's get you to bed" he bent down and with ease scooped Umeki up and off her feet before carrying her down the hall to their room. When they arrived Hayato set Umeki down before lying down beside her pulling her close allowing her to rest her head in the crook of his neck like she always did as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"He won't get that appeal" Umeki's voice came out softly "but it's been three days..."

"Don't worry" Hayato spoke up immediately his hand went from Umeki's waist to rubbing her bare shoulder "even if he gets out I won't let him get anywhere near you" Umeki took in a deep breath and sighed, her tense muscles relaxed under Hayato's fingers.

"I know..." Umeki replied softly


	27. Chapter 26: Heroes are remembered but

The contest for Yuni is still up and will be up until the end of Nevermind Rules. Once again all you have to do is guess which drama her background comes from based on the hints I have left throughout the story and you can create an OC that will be in Yuni's fanfiction when I put it up. After the next chapter the hints are going to be a lot stronger so keep a look out Okays?

Onto reviews!

**Wo-notice: **O.o! Don't hurt me! I'm just a simple college student! . . Onegashimasu! Don't hurt me!

Kou: Bias?! How unfair! A-and who said I have a crush on her?! I-I never said that!

**ArtistInTraining:** Thank you! Fighting!

**Lady Syndra:** The way I see it Hayato's personality is kind of like his girlfriend is his territory. It's his joke to keep other guys away so long as she's his girlfriend and to protect her when needed. Besides after everything they've been through together it's just natural ne?

**Writer-in-progress-94:** I do plan to have Shin appear every now and again from now on, but in all honesty I do have trouble writing his personality- he harder to figure hot than Ryu ever could hope to be- so if he does it won't be for any Shinkumi pairings…though I do ship Shinkumi and I regret nothing.

Wanna make a comment to Umeki? How about Kyona or Jun? Or maybe Yuni or Kou"

Visit the blog linked 'Gokusen Tumblr' on my bio page.

Anonymous comments are welcome and all will be replied to!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Heroes get remembered but Legends never die<strong>

* * *

><p>Last night had not been one of Umeki's best and despite the conform of Hayato's ever so protective arms around her all night the young nurse wasn't happy with how she had handled everything. It had been three years after all and yet there she had been, not even in that bastard's presence, frozen and having flashbacks as if she was that weak teenager in high school all over again. It made her feel helpless and she hated that but she couldn't stand around and fuss about it and Umeki absolutely refused to. She got up the next morning like it was any typical day, got dress, ate breakfast and left for work. Umeki didn't say anything about last night to Hayato that morning; actually she hadn't seen him this morning he left for work early which was weird enough.<p>

But today was one of those days where Hayato just seemed to be acting weird and like any other time this day came around Umeki found herself questioning her boyfriend's sanity.

She saw him as she was walking to Akadou, standing in the long walkway through the park with…Kyona and her friend? Umeki stopped and stared at the trio for a moment blinking her eyes in confusion. She was too far to hear whatever it was they were saying but whatever it was it took the two girls by surprise because Kyona gained a fabulous grin and wide eyes and her friend gasped bringing her hands to her mouth. What on earth was going on over there? They exchanged a few more words as Umeki walked on but the conversation was coming to an end by the time she was close enough to hear them talking.

"Thanks you two" Hayato thanked them in a sincere voice, Kyona and her friend smiled in union as Umeki approached them "This means a lot"

"Of course!" Kyona chirped out happily, now that Umeki could see her close up the silly Kohai looked like she was about ready to bounce right out of her shoes "Anything for Senpai's boyfriend!"

"If you need help with anything else" Kyona's friend added in sweetly "please let us know and we'll be sure to help the best we can"

"Right, thank you" Hayato nodded, his back was turned to Umeki so he didn't see her coming but Kyona and her friend certainly did. Their excited faces grew tenfold at the sight of her and the oddest look of fondness came to Kyona's face despite the look of confusion coming from Umeki's face.

"…Oi" Hayato grew stiff under the young nurses voice "Hayato…what are you doing here?" Umeki slowed to a stop behind him and eyed him as he turned around slowly to look down at her.

"U-…Umeki!" the usually nonchalant male called Hayato nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of Umeki. Of course at this hour of the morning the nurse wouldn't blame anyone for reacting like that, she hadn't bothered to brush her hair so it was a nappy mess held back in a low ponytail she also hadn't bothered to put on any form of makeup just yet leaving her face looking unusually pale, dead even, and the events of last night had left her feeling grumpy so she presciently held a blank looked along with her raised eyebrow.

All and all she looked like an adult version of how she use to show up to class three years back so it was understandable but not when it came to right now. Hayato held a look in his face that just screamed he was hiding something and Umeki was in _no_ mood for secrets right now.

"What are you doing here?" Umeki repeated herself fixing her boyfriend with a hard stare.

"Me?" Hayato motioned to himself as he asked.

"You" Umeki confirmed with a nod

"What am I doings here?"

"_Hayato_!" Umeki barked out impatiently sparking a small jump from the male once again.

"I'm going to work" Hayato answered with a sheepish look to his face couple with a rub to the back of his neck "I know I left pretty early but you looked like you needed the time for yourself and-"

"The other side of town" Umeki didn't give him a chance to go on. He stopped before he could go into a long ramble and gave Umeki the most bewildered look "...your job" Umeki elaborated for him "You work on the other side of town"

"Quit talking nonsense Uki-chan!" oh now _she_ was the one talking nonsense? Shifting her weight from one foot to the other Umeki crossed her arms and stared at her boyfriend of three years. It was clear to her two Kohai, who watched this scene play out quietly, that the look on the nurses face could only be translated as 'you can't be serious' but Hayato obviously tried to act like he didn't see this face. "Of course I work on the other side of town! This is my normal route to work!"

"..." Umeki arched a brow as high as it could go at the male and her arms crossed tighter than before "Oi..." she muttered "do you take me for a fool Yabuki Hayato?" Hayato visibly cringed as Umeki's voice adopted a darker tone to it, one she only used when she was particularly annoyed with someone. The male took a step back from Umeki and her deadly stare laughing his nerves away the best he could.

"Well would you look at the time!" Hayato looked at his watch suddenly before smiling brightly and quickly side stepping his girlfriend "Speaking of work if I don't get going now I'm gonna be late!"

"E-eh?" Umeki whipped around watching Hayato's clumsy retreat with bewilderment "Hayato-"

"You should probably get going too!" Hayato interrupted her backing up as fast as he could go away from Umeki "Akadou has some big thing today right? You don't want to be late!" stopping just long enough to flash her the best innocent smile he could muster and a small wave Hayato bid his girlfriend goodbye and took off down the long path like hell hounds were snapping at his heels, They might as well have with the way Umeki saw glaring at his retreating back. It didn't take that long for him to be gone from her view and when he was Umeki time to get some answers from her two cute little kohai that is to say Kyona and her friend Yuni. Umeki slowly turned to looked at the girls with the same look she gave to Hayato. The once grinning girls frowned in union when they realized the nurse was looking at them for answer to her questions.

"Anno…" Yuni spoke up first yanking her sleeve back so she could look at her own watch, considering Kyona probably didn't own one herself, and looked about nervously "Nana-Chan" she spoke with stammer in her voice "shouldn't we be getting to school as well?" at these words Kyona jumped to life and stared at her friend with wide eyes before nodding in agreement.

"Ah?-o-oh! Yea! We should!" she chuckled out sheepishly trying her best not to look at her senpai but of course had no choice but to "Gomen senpai" she apologized bowing her head a couple of time to go with it "but Yuni and I have this big test we've been cramming for, for days now, and it's today. We don't want to be late"

"…" Umeki looked from the nervously chuckling Kyona to the tense Yuni with a look of great skepticism. She highly doubted they had a test of any kind today-even if they did since when did Kyona cram for test? They were lucky that Umeki had to actually get work or she'd force an answer out of them "Oh yes" Umeki mused her voice dripping with doubt that she was sure the young girls could feel "of course! Those test are very important, you should get going"

"M..m-m-Mm!" Kyona nodded her head eagerly; she gripped Yuni by the sleeve and quickly began backing away from the nurse "well…we'll be leaving now"

"Mm" Umeki nodded her head smiling as sweetly as she could to the two girls but was failing miserably "Good luck on your test"

"Thank you!" Yuni chirped back in an overly happy voice and an overly eager smile "We'll need luck….a-a-anno for the test! The very important test….that we'll be taking today…which is now…that we need luck for! So …anno thank you…for the luck that is-err what I mean is we're lucky to have the luck for the test that's today that's very important so we really shouldn't miss so we have to go and-"

"_Yuni_" Kyona gave her friend a hard yank silencing the Korean without having to look away from Umeki. Umeki cocked her head to the side both eyebrows were no longer visible behind her bangs; Kyona smiled a big, toothy smile "You really do talk too much sometimes Yuni-Chan!"

"I can't help it" Yuni muttered back "I get nervous and then I worry and then I get more nervous and then I start talking and then I can't _stop_ talking. How do you expect me to keep my mouth shut when she's right here and we're suppose to-"

"_Yuni_" Kyona snapped at the girl elbowing her side making her grunt slightly it would have to take an idiot to miss the hidden message of 'shut up' behind the red haired girls glare. Yuni offered an apologetic look and fell silent. After glaring at Yuni for a moment more Kyona smiled brightly at Umeki "Well" she said "We'll be leaving first then"

"Mm" Umeki smiled back at the girl. The pair of teens bowed to their senpai before scuttling away at a speed that matched Hayato's muttering softly to each other as they went.

Umeki, watching them leave, sighed out her slight annoyance. Keeping her arms tightly crossed she blew loose bangs out of her face.

"Everyone sure is acting weird today..." she muttered aloud "Today promises to not go by smoothly" and just as she suspected the day didn't sound like it would go smoothly. When she arrived at her joke as an Akadou nurse Umeki couldn't help but overhear the conversation going on about Ogata and his friends causing some sort of mischief last night like they always do.

"They had a disagreement with Goda, our former graduate." Umeki looked up from her bag at the name mentioned, the look of terror that crossed the faces of the staff as impossible to miss and the newer nurse couldn't help but be curious.

"Goda?" she repeated the name of said former student while stepping away from her desk and moving so she stood beside Yankumi and was in the conversation.

"Goda?" Ayukawa mused with wide eyes "You mean that Goda?" there was a nod in response sparking curious looks from the newer staff to Akadou. From where she stood Umeki pulled a face and squinted her eyes slightly.

"Yes" Yajima replied with a paling face of horror at the very thought of the boy. "That same Goda that graduated 5 years ago."

"..." Umeki pressed a hand to her chin letting the name roll around in her head for a moment "...don't I know someone name Goda?" the nurse couldn't help but mutter lowly to herself

"Goda?!" Yuni yelped as Kyona yelled the name and slammed her hands on her friend desk as hard as she could. Her reaction was nothing like what Yuni thought it would. As they waited for class to start Yuni had gotten to retell the events of last night. At first Kyona was amused by the thought of her friend running around town with 3D away from street thugs but then Yuni asked if the name Goda sounded familiar, for Yuni faintly recalled hearing the name at one point, and Kyona grew stiff. "You guys did this to Goda?!"

"A-ah..." Yuni looked Kyona up and down before nodding her head "M-mm, we did"

"Isn't that bad?" Nao joined the conversation as soon as she arrived at her desk. Though she didn't look as bothered as Kyona did Yuni couldn't help but notice the girl furrow her brow and a deep frown of concern to come to her lips.

"Ah?" Yuni turned her gaze to the girl, now she really needed to know who this guy was "You know of him, Nao-Chan?" Nao nodded her head.

"I might not be a delinquent or anything but everyone's heard of him" she elaborated "but then again that was before you moved to Japan right? So of course you wouldn't have remembered" Yuni arched a brow at this, this Goda must really be something if he was still remembered after such a long time. Nao turned back to her bag and began unpacking her notebooks and other supplies setting them down neatly so she was ready for class "about five or so years back he was in control of all the schools around here."

"Eh?" Yuni gaped, now she understood Kyona's reaction. That was a whole lot of schools to be in control of for one person. Kyona hummed in confirmation.

"I'm sure I told you once but you didn't really look interested back then so you probably weren't listening" she got Yuni's attention again "Goda-san...he was called the legendary Bancho of Akadou."

"Legendary Bancho?" Sawatari and Yankumi echoed with both surprise and doubt in their tones. Of course they wouldn't believe it to be true, how could one punk possibly control such a vast territory of schools? But the nickname sparked a memory for Umeki and not a very good one. Now she remembered who Goda was...oh gods of all the people those fools could provoke!

"He was totally out of control." Yajima yelped flinching as if the boy stood among them "Everyday, I was in mortal fear when he was here!"

"Was he that scary?" Takano inquired visibly looking doubtful

"It's true" Ayukawa chimed in "Everyday students and teachers were injured by Goda-kun. The school infirmary was always so busy too!"

"You were doing your job then?" Sawatari exclaimed in an understandably loud manner.

"I still do!" Ayukawa snapped offended

"Oh, sorry."

"It's true..." Umeki finally spoke up though she said it low enough so only Yankumi could hear. As the other teachers continued the conversation Yankumi turned to her former student with that same look of curiosity. Umeki crossed her arms and frowned leaning against the nearest desk and turning her gave to the floor "Five years ago...the schools in this area were like small nations that, together, formed one big territory... And that massive territory was under the thumb of one lone guy"

"...Goda" Yankumi filled in the blank and Umeki nodded her head solemnly. With a deep breath and an even deeper sigh Umeki collected all her memory of the Legendary Bancho Goda, at that time she hadn't gone to a school in the area, she had been running her own territory in coexistence with Akihiko's gang from the neighboring school, but she too had experienced a memorable brush with Goda.

"He wasn't a particularly good leader by any means per say" the nurse explained to Yankumi "But he was strong, no one dared to challenge him and no invading territories could beat him for long" this Umeki added with a hint of bitterness to her tone "he caused fear for everyone under his shadow...his territory was vast, It stretched as far as Shirokin used to be as a matter of fact" actually now that Umeki knew of who used to go there at that time she now understood why Goda's influence didn't stretch into her and Akihiko's turf. In her mind Umeki quietly thanked Sawada Shin for being at that school.

"But what about now?" the obvious question came to light bringing Umeki out of her thoughts and her gaze back to Yankumi. If all the schools had been united under Goda like the many cities of a single empire why did schools like Kurogin fight with schools like Ara? Why had Kazama and Ogata once been battling for superiority over Akadou? What changed that made the school's split up?

The answer was a simple one honestly.

"Goda-sama graduated" Umeki answered.

"..." Yuni furrowed her brow at the answer to her question. She didn't expect something so small as graduating to cause such a legendary Bancho's whole empire to go crumbling down like it had "...Graduated?" the Korean born girl echoed Nao, now seated after her long winded explanation, nodded her head in response.

"It might not make a lot of sense but that's what happen" she replied turning her chair towards Yuni's neighboring desk "Goda-San graduated from Akadou and stepped down from his post"

"...just like that? An entire empire worth of territory and he just steps down because he graduated?" Yuni couldn't help it, her tone became sarcastic and she grew skeptical.

"No one knows why really" Kyona shrugged her shoulders "but he stepped down and didn't leave a successor behind to take his place, that's when the territory split"

"Imagine it like this" Nao jumped in after Kyona "A wealthy man with large fortune-" Yuni made a slight face at the analogy "suddenly dies without writing a will to divide his assets and estate among his many children" there was a pause after the example was made and suddenly Yuni understood, when Nao saw her expression she nodded "Total Anarchy" she summed up "The schools once under Goda's control were left with a plethora of land to take as their own and no figurehead to stop them, they were like rabid dogs!"

"Look see" Kyona spread a sheet of paper across Yuni's desk and quickly began drawing a not so good outline of their very large town writing down the names of almost all of the school's in the area "As soon as Goda-San left, Ara took Akadou" she circled a big section of the paper with a blue market and wrote 'Ara' in the space "it stretched as far as Elize all girl school to about Aoshiba academy where Kurogin's territory started" Kyona circled this territory in black and wrote 'Kurogin' down "Shirokin expanded their territory for a while there" she circled that school in green before going on to circle and mark other little areas within the larger circle that once belong to this Goda "Let's see then there's that public school and the co-ed private school that opened that year and..."

From her seat Yuni looked on in awe at just how many schools claimed their own piece of territory after the graduation of this one boy. So many students barely out of their teens and already thirsty for power... There were so many.

"Those are all the schools I remember in the area" Kyona said when she finished marking the map with her purple marker "But the three top dogs were really Ara" she pointed to Ara "Kurogin" she pointed to Kurogin "and Shirokin" she gave Shirokin a light tap "until Someone-Sawada Shin, was that his name?- graduated and Shirokin closed down..." Kyona marked Shirokin with a giant 'X' "That was when Kurogin and Ara really started going at it over the new territory until Ara yielded to Yabuki-senpai-"

"Yabuki?" Yuni jumped in with an arched brow "you mean Matsushima-san's boyfriend?"

"Mm" Kyona nodded her head "that was about three years ago but no one really claimed the land so it's kind of neutral ground now" Yuni watched as her friend shaded over the area with the same green marker once meant for Shirokin "The following year Kaza-kun took Akadou from Ara" Kyona made a big, red mark of this around Akadou academy "Then the year after that Ogata transferred from Ara to Akadou and they started fighting for superiority over Akadou until Yamaguchi-sensei came this year" with that Kyona finished sitting back in her chair allowing Yuni to take the sketch in "Ogata and Kaza-kun...they're currently in the position that Goda-San once stood five years ago"

"Wow" the Korean mused "I didn't know delinquent students were so organized..."

"Of course we are" Kyona snorted out offended by the comment "we have to be otherwise we'd step on each other's toes more often than usual"

"And to think..." mused Nao while resting her chin in the palm of her hand "It all was possible because a legendary Bancho graduated without as successor..."

"He's a disgrace to all ring leaders..." The comment was made in a deep, very low growl of a sound that took Umeki and the other staff by surprise. Looking up from her hands Umeki arched a brow at Yankumi who turned away from everyone with at familiar glint in her eyes.

"A-ah?" sounded the young nurse but Yankumi didn't appear to hear her for she immediately went on a tangent.

"To be a ring leader, you have to be strong in fighting, honor and moral codes, and be a boss thoughtful of your henchmen!" Yankumi ranted to no one in general with eyes cast upward and fist clenched tight with determination. Her speech... In a motivational stand point it was a riveting little speech, very motivating indeed...even so...

"...Moral codes?" Takano echoed her confusion clear on her face as she blinked owlishly at the math teacher "Boss thoughtful of your henchmen?"

"Yamaguchi-sensei!" Sawatari yelped his usual shrill manner whenever Yankumi slipped up like this. As he darted around the congregation of teachers to get to the Oeda heiress Umeki pushed off the desk she leaned against and quickly came to her former teacher's side.

"Yamaguchi-sensei" she mused calmly shoving her hands into the pockets of her coat looking about the room boredly; Yankumi looked her way "it's not the time to be talking leisurely now."

"...Ah!" Yankumi's mouth parted ever so slightly and she broad her hands to her mouth when she realized that she had almost slipped up again.

"Anno..." Sawatari made it to the other side if Yankumi by now looking pale and terror-stricken "many students from other schools are coming to the festival." he informed Yankumi though based on the look he gave Umeki she assume she was being informed as well "There may be delinquents seizing this opportunity to come and attack 3D."

"Yes, that's true..." Yankumi agreed

"With that legendary Bancho thing..." Sawatari didn't need to complete his sentence because both women knew what the outcome would be if they weren't careful "Yamaguchi-Sensei...Matsushima-sensei" both women nodded in response "from here on out, please keep an eye out on those 3D guys."

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>"That guy..." Jun stopped painting the sign before him meant for the hall outside.<p>

With the festival literally right around the corner classes were put on hold so everyone could prepare. Never had Jun seen his classmates so eager to do something for the school, seriously the power of the high school girl was never so apparent as it was right now. Jun was no exception really though he had other motives. Of course Jun was hoping to meet some pretty high school girls but he was really out to impress his one true love.

She had come to school yesterday but Jun was almost certain his sexy nurse would be here today and when she saw all his efforts she'd be so impressed and so amazed and she'd praise him for everything he's done.

Before she would, though, Jun had this situation to mull over.

The story relayed to them by Kou about their senpai, Goda, was a slightly startling one. It had been five long years ago and Jun had completely forgotten about such legends "He was the legendary Bancho?" and they messed around with him...

"I had no idea" Kura muttered lowly from his place on the other side of the sign.

"Do you think we went too far?" Honjo questioned no one could answer the question but the looks they exchanged made it obvious that they all thought they had probably gone beyond too far. They pissed off a legend in their society. The room grew tense with the thought of what Goda might do in retaliation from the humiliation they had put him through last night.

"It'll be alright!" from his spot on a nearby desk Kazama exclaimed this weakly trying to lighten the mood of his friends but as they all turned their heads to look at him he frowned "...I think."

"Yeah..." Honjo voiced in agreement in a smaller voice then before, he wasn't at all certain things would turn out alright so he looked to his right at Yamato for support "right?"

"...yeah..." Yamatao agreed weakly while twisting fabric between his fingers as he did making it obvious he was in deep thought. There was, in fact, no way this would all simply blow over and settle with no problem. It was Akadou after all, when had things ever just blown over and settled nicely on its own? No, people like Goda held grudges and they often went after people close to their grudges as acts of revenge.

Who did they know well that was weak enough to become a victim of the Legendary, and now very pissed off, Bancho?

Kango-shi-San? Nah, she may be a nurse now but three years back she held the title of legendary Sukeban. If Goda tried to go after her, even in her still recovering state, she could probably wipe the floor with them if not put up a decent fight.

Nana-Chan? Possibly but Kyona was as well informed as Kou was about Goda Yamato was sure. Yuni probably told her about what happen and she would probably, not to mention wisely, avoid the legendary Bancho which mean Yuni would be safe too.

So then who?

Yamato sat there in silence as his friends went back to work and he thought. He went over many names in a search for someone who might be in trouble. No names popped up exactly but as he continued to think a certain amber haired girl with pretty hazel eyes kept coming to mind to the point that it bothered Yamato.

What if she ran off to get her little brother on her own again? She had been with them last night so Goda would without a doubt know her face. Would he go after a defenseless girl? Of course not! No self respecting delinquent would do something as low as that.

'But he's not just some high school delinquent anymore' a small voice chimed in the back of Yamato's head buzzing in his thoughts like an annoying fly 'He's a street thug now...just like those Golden hawks who took her last time...' this revaluation made Yamato frown even deeper than before.

Damn it all to hell.

* * *

><p>"Here"<p>

Yuni blinked as a sheet of paper was held in front of her face. Her hazel eyes looked it over without bothering to take it before they found the person offering the paper to her. Yamato frowned at Yuni, his boy turned away from her and his arm reaching behind him at her holding the paper out to her. Yuni tipped her head curiously before looking back down at the paper.

Over the past few months Yuni and Yamato had formed a routine similar to that of Nana and Kazama-kun. Some day's school or his classmates or life in general would bother Yamato and when it did he went to Momo. From where Yuni's desk was in her classroom she could see the school gates perfectly and thus could see the boy standing by the gates whenever he came.

Some days Yuni would go out there to see what he wanted, other days Yamato would wait out there until classes ended. Sometimes Yuni would cut class and leave with Yamato, other times a teacher would spot him before Yuni had a chance to escape and chase Yamato off. By and by like Nana would ever so loyally hurry to Kazama-kun's side whenever he came for comfort, Yuni quietly left class in between teachers to go out to Yamato whenever he came.

But this should never be mistaken for going out, Yuni had to emphasize this, Ogata Yamato and Park Yun Lee were not going out hell would absolutely have to freeze over before that came true. No, no this was just the odd routine of a boy and a girl who just barely tolerated the others existence...yes that was it...that was it exactly!

She had seen him today from the window of her classroom, lounging against the school gates like he really had a right to be there. When the teacher left Yuni quickly gathered her things and made her way out to him landing in the situation she was in now which was staring at a flyer Yamato was holding up to her face. She blinked twice still not bothering to take the paper from Yamato.

"Anno..." Yamato turned his head to look at Yuni when he heard her confusion "What is this?"

"What does it look like?" Snapped the boy holding it up higher to the point that Yuni had to lean back a bit just to keep the paper out of her face "It's a flyer"

"A flyer for what?" Yuni asked the obvious while her eyes scanned the paper. Oh! There was some school festival at Akadou, Nana had mentioned that the other day, let's see what was 3D doing? "Hottie cafe?" Yuni read the flyer aloud raising an eyebrow at the declaration "Ne" Yamato grunted to show he was listening "Isn't it a little conceded to call yourself a hottie" Yuni smirked slightly before all out snickering at the thought "are you guys still trying to be like those host club guys because they were douche bags"

"Just take the stupid flyer" Yamato snapped but Yuni was too busy snickering and giggling to do so or even sense the glare being directed at her. Yamato lowered the flyer and looked the girl before him over; Yuni smiled brilliantly trying her best to cover her laughter but failing to do so. The fact that she was laughing at him, though, was enough to bring heat to Yamato's face even if it was just a bit.

"Oh I get it!" Yuni clapped her hands and stopped her laughing "that's why you guys were at the cafe yesterday! Ne! Were you trying to learn how to be good waiters? Ah! I can't!" Yuni threw her head back and laughed loudly no longer trying to hide the fact that she found all of this hilarious. Yamato scowled at her as she laughed on clenching her stomach and teetering from loss of balance "This is so funny! I'm going crazy!"

"Forget it" Yamato snapped quickly growing tired of the girls ridicule of the cafe idea, it wasn't like he cared anyway this was all because his friends wanted to meet girls he could care less about it all. To think he left in the middle of the day and came all this way only to have this girl laugh at him. Forget that he was getting out of here "If you don't want to go I don't care! I was just trying to be nice-" Yamato moved to turn away from Yuni and walk away but a light tug at the paper in his hand stopped him. The flyer was pulled from his grasp and by the time Yamato looked back Yuni was holding it in her hands.

"..." she wasn't laughing anymore, her hazel eyes looked the paper over with sincerity and a smile grace her pretty face "It's tomorrow right?" she asked curiously "I'll go" her smile grew in size and shined in a way that Yamato had only seen when the girl was stuffing her face. "Please expect me" she pressed the flyer against her chest and bowed. Yamato looked the girl over with an arched brow, this girl... She was serious when she said that. She was sincere; he could see it on her face. "When I go" Yuni continued "will you be my waiter?"

"Huh?!" Yamato stumbled nearly falling over from the question. Yuni had her arms folded behind her back now and she looked away offering a grin that could only be described as flirtatious.

"Come on" Yuni urged him "I want to see what you learned from my service, that's why you were there right?"

"Tch" Yamato sucked his teeth crossing his arms instead of answering the girl. He turned so he didn't face her but even then Yamato could feel a burning heat in his ears just replaying that little grin Yuni had on her face right now.

"..."Yuni grinned at the back of Yamato's head for a moment more before she recalled the conversation she had with Kyona and Nao earlier in the day. Thinking about the Legendary Bancho made Yuni worry, Nana said this guy wasn't to be messed with and they did just that last night. "Listen" Yuni spoke up again not bothered by the fact that Yamato would not look at her "About last night...this guy, Goda-San, Nana-Chan was telling me about him." now she had Yamato's attention, he grew stiff for a moment before turning back around and meeting eyes with Yuni "Yamato..." Yuni muttered in worry "He's bad news...we're in trouble aren't we?"

"..." Yamato didn't respond at first, should he tell her the honest truth? That in reality they really might be in deep trouble? That he might have unintentionally put her in danger? "...no" he decided it was better to lie, as long as she stuck to Nana or Yamato himself Yuni would be fine so instead of telling her the truth Yamato smiled at her and lied "Everything's fine" he assured her.

* * *

><p>"So she started complaining about it and tried to make it seem like it was somehow my fault! Can you believe it Nana?...Nana!"<p>

"Hm?" Kyona slowly looked back ahead of her and then at Nao as the continued their walk. Nao was making a pouty face when Kyona faced her completely "Gomen, did you say something?"

"You weren't listening?" hummed Nao crossing her arms and looking so very sour now that she knew Kyona hadn't been listening to her story "I swear Nana-Chan you've been dazing off since we got out of school. What's up with you?"

"..." Kyona fell into silence. Should she tell Nao the truth or let her go on blissfully unaware? Rather than answer her friends question the red haired girl settled for looking over her should behind them again.

They'd been back there since Kyona and Nao had left school grounds; did they think she was stupid enough to not notice?

"Yuni-Chan never came back to class" Kyona mused quietly her head never once looking away from the path behind them. Nao hummed in agreement looking behind them as well if only to try and catch a glimpse of what her friend was looking at but all Nao could see was an endless crowd of people; Nao would never be able to see what Nana could and Kyona would never say that this was necessarily a bad thing. "She left her bag too..." finally looking ahead again Kyona stared at the pair of school bags she carried, one was Kyona's and the other was Yuni's.

"I saw her meet some guy at the school gate, he pulled her off somewhere" Nao replied "She didn't fight him off so I just assumed she knew him. Ne, Nana-Chan you think Yuni's on a date right now?"

"Hell hasn't frozen over yet" despite herself Kyona looked away from Nao and muttered this with a hint of a snicker in her voice.

"Ah?" Nao cocked her head

"Nothing" Replied Kyona though she had to clench her teeth when she said it to keep her growing snicker at bay. So Yuni was with Yamato then? That was good that meant she'd eventually be with Ren and the others and be, relatively, safe that just left one person to get out of harm's way "Nao-Chan!" with a sudden spark of excitement Kyona turned to fully face the friend she walked beside with a smile "Gomen but I can't hang out with you today!"

"Huh?" Nao replied with owl wide eyes and a more than confused expression "but the place I was talking about is just right down the-" Nao raised her arm to point the direction they were heading towards.

"I know, I know" Kyona interrupted her reaching out quickly before Nao could give away where she was going and pushing Nao's arm back to her side "But I've gotta find Yuni before she goes home and give her back her bag. Besides, I just remembered I promised Kaza-kun I'd spend time with him tonight"

"But-"

"Thanks Nao-Chan I knew you'd understand!" Kyona gave Nao no time to protest, by the time the girl knew what was going on Nana was bowing in apologetically and rushing off back the way they had been walking in a full sprint. Nao watched the red haired girl go until she couldn't see those red locks among the crowd. When Nana was gone Nao sighed to herself.

"Those two" she mused pressing her hands on her hips and shaking her head "They've been ditching me a lot lately, I wondering if something is up..."

Kyona tried to act as though she still didn't know she was being followed once she parted ways with Nao. Fortunately the people tailing her had lost interest in Nao and now were working on following Kyona from the shadows. However Kyona obviously knew this or else she wouldn't have split with Nao in the first place. Kyona glanced over her should once or twice as she walked on.

Three... Four...six guys where following her. It looked to Kyona like these guys had picked up Ara's two year old trick of targeting Kazama; not that it mattered because the Taguchi Kyona of now was much more violent than the Taguchi Kyona from then and if these punks had the balls to try and approach her Kyona would give them a show.

She turned down an empty street, a usual shortcut she used to get to work, and hurried on her way continuing to act oblivious to what was going on around her until she found her path block. The guy that placed himself between Kyona and her destination was a good head taller than her; though it was nothing in comparison to Ren's height it was still a bit intimidating to have to look up at ones confronter. Still the girl felt no real fear when she found herself gazing up at the guy. Gripping the bags in her hands tightly Kyona took a step back before turning fully in a motion to go back the way she came but of course her path was blocked by two others just as she expected it to be.

"Are you this girl I've been hearing about?" the guy now behind Nana questioned earning the Momo girl's attention.

"Well I am a girl..." Kyona replied sarcastically "Does that narrow down your vague search?"

"Goda-san said she'd have a bitchy personality" the guy mused with a smirk and a snicker "You must be Taguchi Kyona" Kyona narrowed her eyes at the guy speaking so confidently to her, so she was right after all. Goda is out for revenge and he planned to take Nana hostage to get it. It was too bad for Goda that Kyona's bite was a hell of a lot worse than her bark. "There's no point in putting up a fight" the guy before her commented casually "You're clearly outnumbered, just come with us quietly and we won't have any problems"

"Funny thing about that though" Kyona chuckled in response, she grinned for a moment before all together scowling deeply "I like causing problems" she left the guy little time to respond to this declaration; as soon as the words left her mouth Kyona threw her bag at him hitting square in the face. Even from this distance she could hear the slight crunch of his nose braking under the force of Kyona's heavy books against them. The guy's hands shot up to cradle his wound and he howled in pain oblivious to the red hair devil charging at him at full speed. "HA!" Kyona unleashed a loud, furious yell as she spun round and delivered a hard kick to her opponents gut knocking the wind out of him. He moved his hands from his face to his stomach giving the smaller girl the opening she needed; she raised her knee as he slouched forward and his already broken nose was introduced Kyona's knee cap.

The blow sent the guy's head jerking back for a beat before he fell to the ground on his back. Now that there were only five left Kyona spun the balls of her feet and faced the rest with fist up and ready.

"Who's next?" the petite school girl declared baring her teeth like a rabid dog "Or do you want to all attack me at once? You're all going to end up on your faces in the end so I don't care how you want this to go down!" in all honesty though Kyona hoped they didn't decide to take her on together.

Now that she was facing them and taking in their clearly superior height and numbers Kyona didn't feel as confident as she had been a moment ago. There was a difference between Ara boys and street rats; the Ara school boys hadn't originally planned to hurt Kyona when they kidnapped her she had just been unlucky enough to be caught in the cross fire of their fight with Ren and the others but these guys...

Kyona grew tense when her eyes caught the familiar glint of pipes in their hands; surely they were given the okay to hurt Kyona if she put up a fight though she couldn't be sure just how much pain they were allowed to inflict.

By and by these guys made any chance Kyona had of being on top at the end of this fight a fools dream with their weapons in hand; a fist fight with five guys is a different story in comparison to fighting five armed men while you yourself are unarmed after all. Kyona's chances looked slim. She frowned deeply when they began drawing closer to her; this didn't look like it was going to end well for her.

"Aha, what's this here?" just as the five were about to jump Kyona a new voice echoed down the otherwise empty street halting their advances. They paused and then looked behind them and sight of what stood there took even Kyona by surprise.

The person who interrupted the brawl was a woman. She was tall but that was probably because she wore black, high heeled, leather boots that laced all the way up to her knees. She was dawned in all black: skintight black jeans, tight black tank top and an oddly familiar black leather jacket. Her makeup consisted of simple black eyeliner and blood red lipstick though that was only a small destruction from the ring that glittered under the sunlight from its place on her nose. Her long, brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail running down the back of her head and shoulders reveal a plethora of additional piercing that lined either of her ears. Everything on her person was tight and to the point shaping out curves Kyona wished she had. The high schooler was sure the guys would drool at the sight of this woman until they saw the fowl look she had on her face. There weren't many things that scared Kyona anymore this surely was not one of them.

"Who-" one guy hesitated to speak when he looked the woman in the eyes "Who the hell are you?!"

"if my eyes are correct I'd have to guess this is some sort of ambush" the woman ignored the question directed at her and with a loud click of her heels she moved through the part the five guys made for her "my my such scary weapons you have there and all to beat up a defenseless girl? How macho of you" she taunted

"Shut up bitch or you're next!" one of them yelled out in anger "Who the hell do you think you are anyway?!"

"You know I have to be honest with you guys" still ignoring the question the woman continued walking until she stood beside Kyona; when they were close enough the woman, towering over Kyona with those heels of hers, circled the young girl in her arms protectively "I get really mad when people go around messing with my Kohai"

"K-Kohai?" Kyona gaped turning her head to look at this woman, did Kyona know her? "What are you...eh?!" now that they were closer Kyona actually recognize the face behind all that make up and piercing "S-Senpai?!" seeing that Kyona now recognized her Umeki offered the subtlest of smiles.

"That guy behind us" she spoke lowly "he has a pipe next to him. Pick it up"

"Eh" Kyona looked back at the first guy she fought only to find it was true; a pipe lay loosely in his hands. It didn't take a genius to tell that Umeki planned for them to fight "But what about you-ow!"

"Don't worry about me, Baka Kohai" Umeki scolded delivering a sharp smack to the back of Kyona's head "you want to get out of this in one piece? Do as you're told" with that said Umeki stepped back and away from Kyona allowing the girl space to back up and get the pipe mentioned before. "So..." Umeki mused digging her hands into the pockets of her blazer "Goda-sama sent you I'm assuming"

"Goda-sama?" the surrounding people, Kyona included, mused in union.

"It figures" like the past two or so time Umeki ignore the response to her comment and went on talking "He never was one to get his hands dirty unless he either really wanted to or really had to... But still I don't appreciate his punk tactics" Umeki gained five confused looks "Ne, could tell Goda-sama to keep his hands off my Kohai?"

"And who the hell are you?"

"That's not important" Umeki grinned shrugging her shoulders slightly as she did as if it were just some typical response. The male closest to her frowned deeply at Umeki before lowering his pipe and fearlessly approaching her.

"Baka onna" he criticized reaching out and gripping Umeki by her forearm hard before yanking her towards him "How do you expect the message to be passed along if you don't leave your name"

"..." a coy smile spread across the nurses face "Trust me" she mused "by the time I'm done with you bunch...Goda-sama...will know who sent the message." still smiling as brightly as before Umeki gripped the hand that held her arm and flipped him over her shoulder before full on slamming him to the ground as hard as she could. The remaining for guys jumped back in surprise before looks of anger came to their faces.

"Why you little..." One of them became brave enough to charge Umeki while her back is turned. Metal clashed with metal just before the pipe could connect to the back of the nurses head Kyona snarled at the unfortunate soul brave yet stupid enough to try and attack her senpai.

"What is with you people?" the high school Junior snarled out and with a grunt, and the surprise of the punk, began pushing him back "Do you lose your sense of honor once you dropped out? You _never_ attack an opponent when their back is turned!" she delivered a hard kick to the guys stomach knocking the wind out of him and leaving him stunned on the ground before his remaining three comrades; they collectively took a step back and stared at Kyona. The red haired girl spun the pipe once in her hand before beckoning them with her free one. Kyona liked her odds now; she was armed and their numbers had dropped to half.

"Now that I've established myself" Umeki glanced over her shoulder at the thugs briefly before looking down at the male she just body slammed "It's been a while since Goda-sama had made a move like this; from what I heard he was simply doing petty theft and such… why is he attacking a high school girl?"

"Like I would know-" the punk was about to answer but yelped in pain when one of the boots Umeki wore found its way to his gut' her heel pressed against his family assets.

"You know I don't really like it when people lie to me" the nurse sighed casually crossing her arms as she did "Oi, you have a girlfriend?"

"…yes" her victim said with strain.

"If you plan to continue pleasing her with this" the nurse pressed her heel down earning a very girlish squeal of pain "because given your looks that must be the _only_ reason she's even _humoring_ you… you better give me the answers I know you know; no bullshit."

"I don't know anything" was the answer Umeki got. A deep frown formed on Umeki's face before she sighed in annoyance.

"Ne, Kohai"

"Hai?" Kyona glanced back at Umeki

"Put your foot right here on his stomach"

"Uh?" Kyona blinked turning her attention to her senpai curiously. It was an odd request but when Kyona turned to look at her senpai; she found that the nurse looked rather odd. There was a totally different air around Umeki that Kyona had never seen before; it was similar to the one Umeki once held three years ago but it was more commanding and dominating. When Umeki realized that Kyona was simply staring at her she turned her attention to the younger girl.

"Kyona" the younger girl flinched slightly at the tone her name was being spoken in; Umeki motioned to the thug on the ground "your foot….here please"

"Oh…Anno…Hai" Kyona nodded doing as she was told pressing her foot down on the guys stomach. Umeki raised her foot and walked around the guys.

"You know I haven't done this in a _very_ long time…actually the last I recall doing this it was for Akihiko-kun…" Umeki mused picking up the pipe in the guy's hand and holding it loosely in her hand. Akihiko? Kyona frowned; she knew that name…

"…Ikumi Akihiko?" Kyona mused

"Mmm" Umeki hummed "you see, Kohai, Akihiko-kun didn't like liars either…" the nurse moved back to her original position "So he always told me _'Even if a man is lying he'll tell the truth when you threaten what he cherishes most_' I later learned that if it wasn't a woman…it was their organs-or more specifically the reproductive ones- you threaten that and they sing like a canary"

"Ikumi Akihiko…" Kyona recalled the name now… Ikumi Akihiko was the Bancho north of them or he was back before he graduated. He had been the reason, aside from the Shirokin guy, that Goda couldn't spread his power father north. They say he had a girlfriend; a Sukeban from a neighboring all-girls school called-

"I was in Aoikin when I did this last, I must warn you I'm a lot stronger now"

Kyona inhaled sharply. Now she knew why Umeki was so different; this wasn't nurse Umeki or even Kurogin Umeki… this was the legend herself- the Sukeban Umeki! Kyona couldn't help herself; she blinked in wonder.

"Sugoi" she muttered watching the exchange between Goda's follower and Umeki.

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked weakly

"Well…let's just say you won't be pissing straight anymore" Umeki replied with a snort.

The poor man tensed under Kyona as he realized what the woman meant; he tried to get up but Kyona immediately pushed him back down harshly with her foot. The look of terror on the guys face almost earned him sympathetic from the Momo junior but then she recalled the fact that he and his friends here just tried to ambush her. The fool was getting just what he deserved; Kyona ignored his pleading looks for mercy as Umeki aligned herself with her target and held the pipe in her hands like it was a sledge hammer.

"W-wait"

The petite nurse played with balance and weight of the pipe for a moment or so.

"Please no, not that"

Umeki swung the pipe through the air once, twice then nodded with satisfaction.

"Y-you can't!"

"Don't worry" Umeki offered the poor man a sweet smile "I hear they go completely numb after a couple of swings; like someone put a bag of ice there" of course this didn't settle the look of terror that seemed to be stick on his face; as Umeki aligned herself again Kyona had to put all her weight on her foot to keep the guy in place.

"Alright! Alright! I'll talk! I'll tell you anything you want to know just please don't PLEASE!" he finally caved and by the end of his plea he was crying pathetically and Umeki hadn't even gotten her arms fully over her head to swing down on him.

"..." a smirk crossed Umeki's face and she lowered the pipe in her hands "Good" she hummed "see where cooperation gets you?" and with that she lowered the pipe, no longer threatening the male before her "And that means I have no more use for any of you" the nurse turned her gaze towards the remaining men that stood nearby. Taking in the look in her eye, they back up a step or so "Ne, Kohai"

"Mm?" Kyona mused

"it's time to take out some trash" Umeki sighed resting her hands on her hips before turning her eyes to Kyona "Care to lend me a hand?" she motioned the gang with a nod of her head.

"Mm!" Kyona didn't have to be asked twice; she stepped off their victim on the ground and quickly bounded towards Umeki and dropped by her Senpai's side with metal pipe in hand- ready to crack some skulls when the time came.

With their numbers sufficiently dropped and the opponent now armed it took little to no time for Umeki and Kyona to wipe the floor with those who were left. Within moments the males were taken care of and left to carry their fallen out of the alleyway. The only one remaining quickly confessed- while under the pressure of the metal pipe Umeki held- that Goda had not taken well to the acts of Kazama and his friends last night. Umeki couldn't blame him for being upset either; here he is a former Bancho suddenly being made a fool by a couple of snotnosed brats- why wouldn't he be just a bit pissed off? But still…

"To do such an underhanded thing" Umeki mumbled under her breath as she watched the poor man she had interigated flee the scene. The nurse hummed in deep thought resting her chin in her hand as she did. In an attempt to teach Kazama a lesson Goda had called for the capture of his girlfriend and would have succeeded if Umeki hadn't shown up. Kyona was a target now and chances are so was her friend…

"Kazama no baka…" Kyona spoke crossing her arms and sighing "always causing so much trouble"

"Mm" Umeki agreed "those boys are almost too much to handle"

"Mm" Kyona nodded and let a silence follow as she now took in her Senpai's appearance. She really did admire the nurse in almost every way; Umeki was so lovely and womanly and she was just so cool. Her current outfit just made her go from looking super cool to super badass… speaking of which…"Ne, senpai"

"Nn?" Umeki pulled from her thoughts glancing at the younger girl.

"What's with the outfit anyway?" Kyona asked motioning to the woman's biker-type outfit. Umeki glanced down at herself seeming to now take in her own appearance and immediately go red in the face at the realization that she was dressed in such a way in front of a student.

"!?" Umeki made a face "anno, well" she continued to look flustered "Ojou said we'd have a hard time getting people to come to the café tomorrow so she figured it would be a good idea to be mascots to attract customers…"

"You look really scary though…" Kyona commented

"Eh? Really? I told Ojou this one wouldn't work!" Umeki let out a sort childish whine crossing her arms as she did. As if summoned Yamaguchi herself appeared at the alley entrance looking about and then finally down the lone path when she spotted senpai and kohai.

"Umeki, there you are" the pigtailed teacher jogged down towards them "I was looking for you, why'd you just run out of the store like that?"

"I heard some commotion going on outside the shop" answered the nurse with a shrug of her shoulders "so I came outside to check it out and found this little lost lamb"

"Nn?" hummed Kyona in response to being called a lost lamb.

"Ah, Taguchi-Chan" Yamaguchi addressed Kyona with a warm smile that Kyona returned "Heading over to the house?"

"Mm" the young girl nodded her head "I usually take the shorter route but..." Kyona trailed off turning her gaze to the concrete where one of the thugs once lay.

"...?" Yankumi might be a bit ditzy but she was no fool, she easily saw the worry in the young girl's face as she fell into silence "but what?" Yamaguchi asked, Kyona said nothing in response

"Ne, Kohai" Umeki spoke up after a moment of silence, Kyona looked up at her "Head to the house okay? We'll see you there later tonight"

"...Mm" Kyona fell silent for a moment but she did nod her head before turning on her heel and continuing on her way.

"Be careful" Yamaguchi called as Kyona walked and Kyona waved a hand to make sure they knew she heard. The women watched the girl as she moved farther and farther away with a grim silence about them.

"Umeki" Yankumi shifted her gaze to her former student when could no longer see Kyona "what happen?"

"..." Umeki took in a deep breath and sighed shoving her hands into her pockets "Ojou, we need to find Kazama and the boys"

"Kazama?" Yankumi repeated "why? What happen?"

"...Goda has gone and done it again" remarked Umeki and at mention of the legendary Bancho Yankumi frowned. If this had something to do with this Goda character than they definitely had to find the boys.

"They're out handing out flyers if I remember right" the math teacher remarked earning a nod from Umeki.

"Let's go find them"

"Hai"

* * *

><p>"Sounds interesting enough..." Yuni stood patiently before two high school boys; judging by their uniforms they were from the same elite school Yuni's most recent Ex goes to. The Korean born held her breath and watched them closely as they in union looked the paper over, what would they say? Would they go? "...okay...I'll stop by and see what's up"<p>

"Really?" Yuni's face broke into a smile at one of their responses. The boy nodded, his ears turned a faint pink under Yuni's smile, and he turned to his friend.

"Yea, we'll both go right?" he replied

"We will?" his friend questioned before his friend gave him a sharp elbow to the side "uh yea...sure why not" he grumbled "my sister likes these types of things so I guess I'll bring her along"

"Fantastic" Yuni handed him a flyer of his own "I hope I see you two tomorrow"

"We'll be there" the more eager of the two remarked as the pair began walking away from Yuni. She waved at them happily until they turned away from her.

"We'll come tomorrow, okay?"

This female voice made Yuni turn back to the group she stood with. Kura-senpai and Honjo-senpai stood proudly trying to look cool in front of a group of pretty girls despite how happy they obviously looked.

"We'll see you tomorrow then." Honjo remarked in his best attempted cool guy voice earning giggles from the girls as they continued on their way holding flyers in hand.

"We'll be waiting!" Kura called after them with an excited wave.

"...Will they really come?" Yamato commented from beside Yuni. She glanced over her shoulder at him and shrugged. Judging by the look Yamato gave Yuni neither of them really thought those girls would show up at all.

After talking in front of the school for a few more minutes Yuni had decided to go and hang out with him and the guys since Nana had to go to work after school. The boys were busy as ever with their cafe ready for business when their school festival happened tomorrow; all they needed to do now was hand out flyers so the whole town knew about it and would come. So here Yuni was using her charms to help out and get some customers. These customers would be boys mostly but a good deal of them commented about bringing a sister or female friend with them so things didn't feel awkward for them.

"A "Hottie Cafe" you say?!" a voice suddenly yelled over the noise of the station the group stood in. A crowd of older, much older, women suddenly appeared before 3D taking them all by surprise. One of the woman quickly snatched up a flyer from Kazama's hand clenching it tightly as if it were her life support as the other women around her crowed in close to take a look. These women looked far more excited about being the event than Yuni would have thought was alright for someone their age.

"We'll come!" the leader declared with a loud, excited yell and just as fast as they had appeared the women swarmed 3D. Yuni squealed out abandoning the flyers she held and stumbling back as fast as she could when the women rushed. Oh those poor boys, they tried to get away backing up until their backs hit the wall behind them and they couldn't escape. The women swarmed them to the point that Yuni couldn't see the boys from among them. With loud yells of excitement from the women and what Yuni was sure was the sounds of ripping fabric the women quickly took all the flyers the boys hand and ran off like they'd just won a fortune, what they left behind was a mess of teenage boys sprawled out on the floor their cloths in disarray from all the grabbing and pulling they went through moments ago. It was all too much to take for Yuni; she let out a tiny snort of a laugh and then began giggling holding her hand to her mouth to cover the sound. Yamato wouldn't be very happy he heard her laughing at his situation here so she strained to keep her laughter at bay as she approached the boys and kneeled down before them.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yea we're good" Jun remarked sitting up a bit and fixing his wild looking hair

"Geez, older women sure are scary" Kami remarked getting light hums of agreement from the others.

"Look on the bright side" Kazama grunted from his end of the lineup, his blazer had been yanked clean off his shoulders now hanging off his arms as he moved to stand up "At least we handed out most of the flyers"

"…Mm"

"We only have these few left now" Yuni commented in the best encouraging way she could without laughing at them all. She looked to Yamato who was slouching on the ground before her with his hair thrown to one side of his head and his blazer hanging off one of his shoulders "Are you okay?" Yuni questioned

"I'm fine" Yamato grunted

"You look like a downright mess" Yuni giggled; while the boys began gathering themselves from the floor Yuni ran a hand through Yamato's hair to push it back into place "…" Yamato's hair was surprisingly soft to the touch, it was like Yuni was running her fingers through silk as she combed through it to get the usually messy mane a little less messy. Yuni wouldn't expect a student from Akadou's 3D to take more care of their hair then was necessary but here Yamato was.

"What are you doing?" Yamato's voice broke Yuni's trail of thought and brought her back to the present moment. Here Yuni was looming over Yamato with both her hands in his hair while he fixed his blazer and shirt; this was a very intimate scene if seen through the eyes of someone who didn't know Yamato or Yuni.

"Ah! Anno" Yuni pulled her hands away from the boy's head as if she was suddenly shocked "I was just…" heat came to her face like the pits of hell making it obvious that she must be so red in the face "It's just that…I was….Fixing your hair…."

"…." Yamato arched a brow at Yuni's answer to his question "…ah"

"Sorry" Yuni muttered in embarrassment, she overstepped her boundaries right there

"Iie" Yamato remarked almost immediately prefer not to look the girl in the eye anymore. Instead his gaze found her hands; those slender elegant hands of hers. Just thinking about how they ran through his hair a moment ago made Yamato join Yuni in turning red in the face "it felt nice" he muttered honestly though he mentally scolded himself moments later for saying such a thing. It felt nice?! Who says something like that? Lucky for Yamato, or unlucky depending on how you look at it, he wouldn't have to worry about sitting on the ground with Yuni in an awkward situation because moments later a shadow suddenly loomed over the two of them.

"Thanks for yesterday" A very familiar voice spoke up from behind Yuni. Yamato looked up and tense while Yuni glanced over her shoulder and gasped. Goda stood like an ominous tower over the two of them while his gang from last night stood on either side of him surrounding the 3d boys and Yuni. Yamato got to his feet quick when he saw who spoke to him as did the other. He didn't have to worry too much about Yuni; she understood enough to know where she should be standing right now. She hurried behind Yamato as Goda and his gang closed in on all of them "You guys seem to be in control of Akadou. Ogata Yamato" he looked at Yamato "...Kazama Ren." He then looked at Ren.

"How do you know?" Ren looked Goda over nervously; it had been dark in those tunnels last night so it would have been hard to recognize who they were.

"I obviously want to give my thanks for yesterday."

"Kazama-senpai" Yuni yelped watching in horror as Goda closed the space between him and Ren. Yamato quickly pushed Yuni back to her place behind him; the last thing they needed was for her to get mixed up in this fight, Yuni lacked any skills in defending herself after all.

"What do you want from my students?" just as it looked like Goda was going to punch Ren the moment was broken by none other than Yankumi. Goda stopped and he, as well as his gang members, looked behind them where she stood beside Kango-shi. The two women looked at one another before turning back to the scene before them.

"None of you are students….are you?" Kango-shi remarked shifting her weight from one foot to the other and crossing her arms as she did.

"Who are you?" Goda glared at the women

"I'm their homeroom teacher." Yankumi answered honestly before nodding to Kango-shi "and this is their nurse"

"…Their…what?" Goda chuckled out like all those before him when it came to meeting these women for the first time. His gang quickly followed his example and laughed along with him not finding the idea of a teacher and a nurse standing in their way very threatening at all. Yankumi wasn't bothered by their laughing though, she never was. According to Nana it was simply because she'd had it happen so many times before with previous students and situations like this one that she just knew when push came to shove none of these punks would be laughing anymore.

"If you want something from them, ask me instead." Yankumi interrupted their laughing by saying this with a calm face as she crossed her arms and gave them a look that almost dared them to test her. From beside her Kango-shi mirror the look resting her hands on her hips now.

"These boys are causing you no trouble, they're simply here for their school festival" the nurse added calmly "please, if you have no problems, be on your way"

"Taking part in the school festival with a teacher?" Goda repeated what had been said to him. He looked down at the flyer that he had stepped on when he arrived at the scene; it was a flyer for the apparent "Hottie Café" class 3D would be having for the festival…'since when did 3D participate in these kinds of things?' He was undoubtedly thinking "Akadou delinquents have gone downhill, haven't they?" the former Akadou student remarked with what almost sounded like a sigh of disappointment He turned back to Kazama "Even if you pass these out" He looked back at the teacher and the nurse who stood beside her "no one will come to Bakadou festival."

"Bakadou?" Yankumi repeated bewildered by the name. Goda didn't say anymore, he and his crew began walking away "...who was that?"

"…." From where Yamato stood he could see a cold look cross Kango-shi face as she watched Goda go; when he looked in Goda's direction Yamato was surprised to see that Goda was staring right back at Kango-shi "…That was trouble" the nurse answered Yankumi with such a dark tone to match the cold look in her eyes….what was that about?

"Trouble?" repeated Yankumi

"A former grad from Akadou" Ichi explained further for Yankumi "Goda-San"

"So _he's_ the legendary Bancho." Yankumi muttered watching as the former Akadou delinquent finally turned round and went on his way. It was getting harder to deny the fact that they might have gotten themselves into a lot of trouble this time. Yamato had been hoping that Goda would simply take their horsing around as stupid kids being stupid but apparently it was personal.

"Yuni" Yamato glanced over his shoulder at Yuni, at some point of time during the confrontation Yuni had began gripping the back of his blazer-which looked to be becoming a new habit of hers- bunching up the fabric in her hands. "You should head home"

"…M-Mm" Yuni nodded shyly "But…it's starting to get dark out"

"Where are you heading?" Kango-shi suddenly spoke up stepping forward "I can get you home safe and sound"

"Anno! Well!" Yuni stammer out looking from Kango-shi to Yamato then back to Kango-shi. Right, Yuni had some weird thing about people walking her straight home.

"Just drop her off at the park" Yamato stepped in trying to sound casual about it though he was worried for the girl just a bit. If Goda hadn't shown up just now Yuni might have been okay, he hadn't known who Yuni was but now he knew her face and if he could find out who Ren and Yamato were it would only be a matter of time before he figured out who Yuni was and what school she went to. Yamato carefully pried the girls hand off his blazer and pushed her towards Kango-shi, with the legendary Sukeban walking her Yuni was in good hands "Her brother will pick her up from there"

"Wagata" Kango-shi nodded before offering Yuni a gentle smile "Yuni-Chan, let's go okay?"

"M-Mm" Yuni nodded her head. Kango-shi motioned for Yuni to lead the way and, after directing Yamato with a lingering look of worry, the Korean born girl began walking away with 3D's nurse in toe.

* * *

><p>Just as Yamato had said to do, Umeki walked with Yuni straight to the park as the sun dropped lower and lower over horizon and the sky darkened to night. They waited together by the fountain and talked idly. Apparently Yuni -like Kyona, Jun and Kazama- had also gone to Kiyoko junior high though she had entered halfway through her second year of junior high which made her another Kohai to look after. According to the girl, she had made friends with Kyona shortly after the incident with Nakamaru though she didn't say how or why she simply said '<em>Under those kinds of events it would only make sense that we would become close friends' <em>and left it at that leaving Umeki with the message that Yuni would rather not talk about it and who was Umeki to pry really. The two talked until black car pulled up nearby and honked at them. The girl, Yuni as she was often called, said that this was her brother and thanked Umeki for walking her before going on her way.

With the girls safety secure Umeki pushed herself up onto her feet with a tired sigh. Things were just going to go downhill from here; Umeki had grown so use to this situation she could taste in the air. Goda-sama wasn't going to leave those boys alone that much was obvious now and now that she had crossed paths with his Umeki was sure he'd seek her out as well. No one was safe from the legendary Bancho anymore. With her hands shoved into her pockets Umeki began the long walk home.

However, just as she stepped out of the front gates of the park and turned to her left a shadow loomed over her and a hand quickly found its way over her mouth. Taken by surprise the nurse let out a muffled yelp before her unknown attacker threw pulled her backwards. With a firm arm around her waist Umeki was dragged away from the park and into the dark of the night.


	28. Chapter 27: Rottweiler

**Tsukimiya Rei**: Questions question none I can answer just yet but trust me at the point the ball is rolling. You'll find out soon enough.

**Wonotice**: I'm so sorry! I promised I wouldn't be gone long and I went and did it again! . im so so sorry! But seriously I loves Umeki, she's my pride and joy honestly I've never made a character that wrote herself as well as Umeki does.

**Hello:** Updating…..Updating…..Updated! ^_^

**Slytherin Studios:** Ahem, Hello I'm Buru-berri-chan and I am addicted to cliffhangers (Hi Buru-berri-chan) ^.^;;; that was meant to be a silly joke but I feel like it came out as sarcasm. Sorry for the cliffhanger I have a terrible habit of loving to do them . I thank you for your patience.

So I don't really have any excuse as to why I've gone and disappeared again and I really do apologize for it. This is my last semester at my current college and my job really sucks and I know these are stupid excuses but that's what's really been eating up my time. I hope I made up for it with this chapter which is basically 35 pages long and I'm going a step further by leaking a bit of Chapter 28 up on the tumblr Page I set up for my Gokusen fanfictions. The link is still on my bio page so be sure to check it out okay? You can also leave questions, comments, remarks to characters and request there if you'd like I may be busy but I'm never too busy to respond to a message. So now that that's out of the way I just gotta get one more thing out of the way and we can move on.

The contest for Yuni is still up and will be up until the end of Nevermind Rules. Once again all you have to do is guess which drama her background comes from based on the hints I have left throughout the story and you can create an OC that will be in Yuni's fanfiction when I put it up. But at this point the hints are going to be dropping like bombs; the upcoming chapters are going to blow Yuni's life outside of school out of the water so keep your eyes peeled. Kay? Kay! Onto the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Rottweiler<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The thing about dogs like Pit bulls, Rottweiler's, and German Shepherds that people don't generally know is that they aren't that aggressive in truth. Sure they are a little territorial, they growl at people they don't know if the person is around family, but that's just a natural trait that comes with most dogs. The aggressive nature people think these kinds of dogs are born with is actually caused by humans themselves. Fighting dogs, the ones you see in illegal dog fighting rings, are beaten and miss treated- starved at some points and beaten more- until the dog becomes mean and violent. Back an animal into a far enough corner and it'll eventually fight back.<em>

_Shirokin temple was where they usually called forth their judgment. If someone was out of line they were dragged here, judged and punished accordingly. That was where Goda met an animal of a similar nature to these battered and beaten dogs spoken of earlier. It had started as any normal late night of judging and punishing idiots stupid enough to cross him wrong only with a bit of twist to it. Today was special in a sense that his gang over by Shirokin academy was bringing him someone that wasn't in his territory. From what Goda had been told someone to the north was invading his territory and taking it for their own. In truth Goda didn't really care too much that they were doing it but he couldn't sit around and let some newbie waltz in and take his land; it was never the act itself but the principle that caused him to act calling down the order and calling for the punk's gang to be ambushed and their leader captured and taken to him. Imagine Goda's surprise when a girl was brought to him._

_She must have given his guys a run for their money because not only did they show up beaten and bruised but extremely pissed off so much so that they when they arrived with her they violently slammed her down on the concrete. The girl snarled in protest to the action thrashing with everything in her but soon found herself immobilized by the by the weight of Goda's guys on her back; when she couldn't move anymore she settled for glaring at the ground under her chin. From his seat on the steps to the main hall Goda took in the look of this girl; she looked average in size for a girl though he couldn't be certain while she was pinned to the ground like that, her hair, which clearly been yanked and pulled during her recent fight, was black with streaks of gold running through them. When Goda caught a glimpse of the uniform she wore, messy and uneven as it may be, the legendary Bancho couldn't help but smirk a bit._

"_Aoikin has their selves a new leader huh?" when he spoke up the girl raised her head slightly. The girl's heated glare never let up even as Goda stood up and made his way towards her. "And here I was wondering what fool from the north was trying to invade my turf..."_

_"It looks to me like it should have been invaded ages ago judging by how weak your crew is over there" the girl spat out arrogantly an action that simply made Goda snort out a laugh._

_"Such arrogance" he commented tipping his head to get a better look at the girls face "What's your name, girl?"_

_"Matsushima Umeki" she answered with pride in her voice. Goda arched a brow; ah so this was the girl. Despite the distance even Goda had heard of the junior high student that nearly beat her teacher to death a few years back. The only reason she wasn't behind some kind of bars right now was because said teacher didn't want to press charges._

_"What happen to Tsukino?" the leader questioned on, the last time he had checked a tall, short haired girl named Tsukino Rina ruled Aoikin; she had made a deal with Goda that she wouldn't travel past Shirokin and invade him and that had been why it had been so lax over there._

_"Kicked her ass months ago" snorted Umeki with a roll of her eyes "She was no match for me"_

_"Oh?" Goda arched a brow at the young girl "I guess while you were kicking her ass she didn't mention that Aoikin has sworn never to walk on my turf"_

_"Oh no" Umeki snickered out while shaking her head "I knew that very well." and yet she still did it, Goda huffed slightly at just how arrogant this brat was about herself and her abilities; who did she think she was? Bruce Lee's long lost daughter? Now slightly pissed off Goda dropped into a squat before the pinned teen and stared her down. She only smirked at this "But you see that was when Tsukino ran Aoikin and I'll let you in on a little secret Goda...I'm not Tsukino."_

_"I can see that" Goda remarked_

_"Tsukino was disorganized; she didn't even know I was turning her crew against her right under her nose. And then she made that deal with you-a pathetic self-center 'Banncho' of the south-trying to protect her dignity." The girls smirk morphed into a scowl as she said this "that was the last straw" she explained her displeasure and Goda arched a brow at her "She didn't even try to defend herself- she just gave up- and that proved to me that she was too weak willed to lead anything…so I over threw her" the Banncho didn't respond at first; he had to agree Tsukino was a bit of a weakling. The day Goda had decided to expand further north she came to him and requested he not do it; she didn't try to fight him for the land just simply suggested a mutual agreement of leaving each other alone and Goda decided he didn't care enough to disagree. Goda chuckled now that he realized that had been her downfall._

"_So then" Goda remarked bordely resting his chin in the palm of his hand "What happens now? Matsushima-chan"_

"_Don't address me like that" the brat spat venom_

"_I mean you've made it this far… what are we going to do about this little problem?" Goda went on as if she hadn't spoken. "You see I don't like it when little self-entitled brats try to take what's mine and you…" he reached out and brushed hair out of her face; the girl snarled in response "are just a little pup trying to build up your reputation I'm sure"_

"_I'm not a puppy" she snapped_

"_So what do you say pup" Goda tempted her still playing with the fringes of her bangs- he was sure is she wasn't being pinned she'd bite him- taking in her glare with a look of contempt irritation "How about you give me back what's mine, I forgive your ignorance and we all pretend none of this ever happen and go back to how it was before?" if she was smart she'd say yes and leave it at that but being the ever so stubborn pup that she appeared to be the little Rottweiler squared her shoulders the best she could while pinned, craned her neck upward and spit saliva and blood in Goda's face with surprising accuracy before cracking like someone in a craze._

"_Screw. You." she emphasized each word smirking now "You think I would give an inch of that land back to you? Don't make me laugh" not the Rottweiler looked greatly amused "Scum, that's not the reason I'm here"_

"_Oh?" Goda couldn't help but growl as he wiped his face clean "don't be stupid little puppy"_

"_I'm not a puppy" she corrected sharply_

"_You're here because I wanted you to be" the Banncho went on a scowl now forming on his face as he looked the girl over "I am the one in control, puppy, so be a good dog and listen when a master is telling you something"_

"_eat shit and die" was the response Goda was given "Before I bite your face off" there was a silence as the little Rottweiler took a moment two regain her breath and Goda took this moment to consider her. She certainly had a lot of bark for a puppy but did she really have the bite everyone had been chattering about back when she nearly beat that teacher to death? "I'm here because I wanted to be; nothing more, nothing less"_

"_Is that so?" Goda humored her_

"_Mm" She hummed_

"_Then tell me puppy-"_

"_I'm not a god damn puppy" she hissed_

"_If you're here because you wanted to be then why are you here?" the question was a challenge; a dare to prove that Goda didn't have the upper hand- which he knew he did- and that she wasn't weak. There was another silence and in an instance Goda felt smug once again. What a snot nosed brat. However, the Rottweiler lay out before Goda suddenly looked fiercer then before. Suddenly, and sparking great surprise Goda might add, the pup's leg shot up from behind her like the tail of a scorpion and connected hard with the back of the head of one of Goda's men making him dazed enough for the girl to shake herself loose of him. As it would appear the little Rottweiler knew how to maneuver herself around bigger opponents because she went from being pinned to pinning in an instant. Tiny fingers dug into the scalp of Goda's guy before yanking his head back as far as it could go. With a feral yell the young Rottweiler of a girl slammed the poor kids face into the concrete; his nose crunched from the first blow, the second knocked out a tooth, by the time she slammed his face down a third time Goda couldn't help but finished- she was merciless._

"_Who do you think you are you little brat?!" one of Goda's guys charged at the girl with Goda's slight motion. The Rottweiler's head snapped up in the boy's direction and her eyes grew wide; she let out another shriek a leaped from her first victim to what would now be her second tackling him to the ground drawing her hand back into a fist before punching him as hard as she possibly could; so hard she threw her own balance off and almost rolled off the guy. Goda flinched again as his guy's head was thrown to the side and blood splatter from his mouth. Not wanting to see a high school freshman beat their comrade to death Goda's men surrounded her yanking the Rottweiler off her second victim and onto her feet. She kicked at any who drew too close to her while she struggled with the one who held her back; it was frenzy and Goda had a front row seat to it. He had to admit she had spunk and judging by the way she kept glaring his way he could guess why she was here. Matsushima Umeki was here to over throw Goda._

_The thought made Goda snicker a bit. What balls._

"_You know what little puppy?" Goda finally spoke up once the fight was settled and the Rottweiler was held back again "…I like you" the Banncho made his way towards the girl "You'd do good in a dog fight… with a good amount of __**discipline**__"_

"_Gagh!" The girl hacked loudly when Goda's fist connected with her gut hard._

_Her body shook hard from the core of her stomach to the tips of her toes; as soon as Goda retracted his fist the girl's knees gave in on her and she slumped in the grip Goda's boys. The delinquents let her slip from their grip watching smugly as she dropped to her knees for a second then crumbled to the concrete holding her stomach. The air was silent as the Rottweiler lay there and her body tried to recall the function of breathing. After a long pause the girl broke the silence around the shrine with a loud gasp of air followed by a couple of coughs before she gasped for air again._

_Goda smirked satisfied with the pup's current state. The first step to training puppies like Rottweiler's to be loyal dogs was to establish who the master was and who the pet was; that you are the alpha of your pack and that you set the pace of things. Once the puppy understands this, training them can be fairly simple for once they know who to follow the only problem they face is to understand their orders. Goda kneeled down before the still coughing- still gasping- Rottweiler and took a fist full of her hair pulling it so she raised her head and looked at him. She probably expected him to return the favor for what she did to his guy by slamming her head against the ground but under the light of the full moon Goda looked closely at the girl. Cover up the bruises and clean up the blood and she'd be pretty decent in looks…_

"_You must think I'm going to cause you great harm now huh?" Goda questioned looking her over. The Rottweiler didn't reply; now that she had regained her breath she looked weak and weary- clearly she wasn't used to fighting the opposite sex which made her perfect in Goda's eyes. "I won't hurt you" he stated "But I beat you, Matsushima Umeki, you belong to me now…wouldn't you say that's fair?" again the girl didn't reply neither agreeing nor protesting and this made Goa smirk "From now on, puppy, you will call me… Goda-Sama"_

"…" _a furious look came to the Rottweiler's face and her eye's easily reflected her rage. The girl didn't acknowledge the demand still somewhat stubborn to Goda's displeasure._

"_Hm?" Goda hummed gripping tightly on the girl's long hair and pulling it until she let out the tiniest mewl of displeasure._

"_Hai" she replied reluctantly_

"_Yes what?" Goda urged her with another light tug_

"…_G-Goda…Sama" she was having a hard time with this but she said it and Goda was satisfied._

"_Good puppy" he gave her head a light pat before looking to his boys "Take her home, I'll get her when I need her" with that settled Goda stood back up and watched as the girl was pulled from the ground and made to stand on her feet only to drop back down to her knees and eventually be dragged away._

_Goda was able to enjoy having a pet Rottweiler for a good two months. He made her more aggressive then she had been when he had first encountered her making her perfect for dog fights. Her small stature made people let their guard down allowing her a jump on her opponents and enabling her to win most of her fights. It was a sweet set up until that pesky Banncho of the North, Ikumi Akihiko, started sticking his nose in on things. He eventually got wind of Goda's little Rottweiler and not only did he fight Goda for her he beat Goda severely for her and took her back North taking all of Goda's benefits of having her with him which included the money he got from the fights, all the land Aoikin claimed which Ikumi promptly chased Goda's boys off of, and just a tiny bit of reputation, but despite the loss it didn't bother Goda simply because at the end of the day he didn't really care too much._

* * *

><p>Goda never saw his Rottweiler from that day on. She stayed up North and he eventually graduated Akadou. He did catch word of her from the news a few years later; his Rottweiler started a riot at Aoikin sending students and faculty alike to the hospital. Then, no less than three years ago, she was on the news again for a list of things over the course of a month: Pushing a teacher down a flight of steps- who just so happen to be the same teacher she almost beat to death many years before-, two suicide attempts- one by jumping off the roof of Kurogin and the second by stepping in the path of an oncoming bus both of which were stopped by a fellow student- and then the big scandal that followed that stretched as far as 12 or so high schools and at least three and a half dozen young high school girls and high school graduates with Matsushima at the epicenter. Goda's little Rottweiler had thrown a wrench into the inner workings of the basic lives of all Japanese residents and quickly became a household name. Weather she was being sneered at or pitied, looked at as a martyred saint or with disgusts she had all of Japan's focus and she didn't like it Goda had assumed based on how she openly glared at reporters when they tried to talk to her. She was a true wreck in a downward spiral to ruin so the legendary Banncho wasn't surprised when almost as soon as she graduated Kurogin she vanished from public view.<p>

It was anyone's guess where she was today and many speculated she was the cause the most recent gang activity in Ikebukuro. Goda had assumed the worst: that she made a third attempt on her life, had succeeded and was never found. By and by the little pup disappeared and Goda had never expected to ever see her again. So, imagine his surprise when in the proses of getting some bratty Kohai back for the stupid crap they pulled on him and his guys he found himself looking into the eyes of his long lost puppy looking not much taller but definitely more female and womanly. She had certainly shaped out well and the intensity of her eyes sent Goda spiraling back to the good old days when he broke her in and trained her for his benefit.

She was still as arrogant as ever, she beat up the guys Goda sent after Kazama's girl and scolded him for ganging up on her Kohai.

The nerve of her, it had been then that Goda had decided he wanted his Rottweiler back. He could do with some more money anyway.

He threw her to the ground with ease once they arrived at the Shirokin temple. She stumbled forward a bit eventually did fall onto her hands and knees. She lost her pretty, expensive looking, navy blue heels somewhere in the process of being dragged away from the park and struggling and now the bottoms of her stockings were dirty and torn. She stayed in that position for a beat, collecting herself like a woman Goda didn't know, but eventually let out a sigh pushing herself to a kneeling position and pushing her long, bronze hair back and out of her face. Goda considered the Rottweiler once again after almost five years circling her slowly like the prey she had become. She didn't acknowledge him at first; she ran her fingers through her hair making it neat once again wiping at a red smudge that ran from her lips across her right cheek. Goda checked his hand; he must have made her lipstick smudge when he tried to keep her from screaming out.

"I should have figured it would come to this" she spoke in a deeper voice than the one she had at her younger age. Goda arched his brow at Umeki watching as she checked her hands for any scraps and after finding none finally pushed herself to her feet "Though I expected you to send some of your goons to get me instead of being grabbed by you" she went on to say as she now brushed dirt off her free flowing mid-thigh long skirt "You're growing a spine" and just like that the girl turned woman gained a look of familiar smugness when she finally looked at Goda "I would call that progress… Goda-Sama"

Goda-Sama, even after all these years she still called him Goda-sama.

Goda smirked at the thought continuing his circling the girl and found her circling him in return. If she wasn't dressed like some secretary she would look just the same as that time. Cocky, confident smug all in one look.

"Puppy" Goda addressed her, she didn't flinch like she use to "Ah, but I can see that you're not a puppy anymore" he taunted on looking her up and down "You're a fully grown _bitch_ now"

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Goda-Sama" Umeki replied enthusiastically a wide smile coming to her face "Being a bitch is a great honor considering I was subjected to a cowardly bastard like you Goda-Sama" despite her bright smile and kind tone Umeki's words were laced with toxic poison meant to end Goda's life and it made him scuff a bit. She still had a mount on her despite her circumstances.

"Heard you were supposed to be starting a gang war in Ikebukuro" Goda mused.

"Mm yes that is the gossip, but during my down time I traffic drugs through the Shibuya unground" Umeki replied sarcastically. That was another one of the rumors. "Because you know" she went on "I do need money to feed those girls in my brothel down in the red light district" that was another rumor "That's how I pay for my three year old to go to school" the woman prattled on with great sarcasm and humor though it was understanding so, the rumors were ridiculous "but really…" the woman's smiled faltered and she looked slightly more serious "when I'm not dead in some mysterious location where no one will find my body..._ever_. I'm a school nurse"

"I see" Goda frowned

"You thought I was dead" Umeki stated calmly

"I did" Goda confirmed

"And I have a request" she went on continuing their circling of one another. "It's only the reason I let you catch me so easily and bring me here"

"Oh?" Goda arched a brow, some things never changed

"I want that to stay that way" Umeki elaborated simply. She took in a deep breath and sighed picking at her finger nails "You see, I made a great effort these three years to get under the radar and stay there"

"I can tell" Goda confirmed taking in the woman's curves once more; whoever her boyfriend was he was a lucky guy.

"and now I have a nice, stable like after 16 or so years of what must have been a curse" Umeki continued in an ever so casual tone "and you see Goda I don't really…" she paused as if she were at a loss for words and her whole demeanor made Goda frown. She was belittling him and they both knew it; talking to him as if he were a delicate child "well…" Umeki went on "to put it honestly, I don't really like watching it crumble to bits"

"Is that right?" Goda mused crossing his arms.

"It is" Umeki confirmed offering Goda a look of pity that made him scowl "let's face it Goda we're getting a little too old for this kiddie stuff" Goda had forgotten how easy it was for Umeki to piss him off. What made it worse was that she wasn't aggressive about it anymore. She was more casual now like she doing him a service by pissing him off and that thought just seemed to piss Goda off more.

"This isn't kiddie stuff…_puppy_" Goda snarled and in response to being called a puppy Umeki smirked and then went on to giggle to herself "This is the big boys now" he explained

"Oh is it now?" Umeki taunted

"And I'm more serious this time"

"Because petty theft and harassing Kohai is such serious business" the two were so close at this point their noses were touching and not for a second did Umeki back down. She might look like a pampered princess but Goda could still see to Rottweiler in her…he just had to rattle her cage a little bit.

"I've had an interest in dogfighting to" Goda said his hand reaching up and gripping Umeki's neck so fast he almost pushed her off balance. Even then Umeki showed no response; she looked him dead in the eye and smirked- this wasn't enough. "I was thinking of getting a Rottweiler to fight" that did it; the smirk on Umeki's face became a frown almost instantly because she knew he meant her.

"…" now it was Umeki's turn to do the considering. Judging by her expression she was gauging how serious he might be "…you can't make me" she finally decided he looked serious enough to be threat "this isn't like when I was 16 Goda"

"Goda-_Sama_" Goda corrected her and she snarled in reply "and I can do what I want. I'm the Legendary Banncho and you don't have Ikumi Akihiko to save you this time"

"Maybe not" a new voice now joined the conversation so suddenly that both Umeki and Goda turned their heads to find someone was seated in front of the shrine. "But do you mind if I fill in the roll?"

"Takeshi…" Umeki felt Goda loosen his grip on her neck "what are you…"

"I recognize you" Goda turned to face Kou though still holding Umeki in place by her neck "You're from Bakadou too, in 3D right?"

"Correct" Kou sighed out hoisting himself to his feet and shoving his hands in his pockets as he strolled towards the pair before him "Kouno Takeshi is my name and I'm not sure if you're aware but that's my classes nurse you're trying to choke"

"Hm" Goda tighten his grip slightly "your nurse and I have some business to settle"

"This late at night?" questioned Kou "I hardly think that's appropriate for a lovely lady. Think of her honor"

"Takeshi" Umeki stepped in calmly "for once mind your own business and go home"

"Goda-san, are you familiar with Akai Hana?" Kou disregarded his sister's words stopping before the two as if the Banncho didn't have his sister by the throat. Goda made a noise to confirm he did; after all when you're someone like Goda you have to be aware of a vigilante like Akai Hana "I'm sure you know what happens when she's contacted and informed some sort of wrong doings right?"

"What are you getting at" Goda snapped

"Imagine what she'll do if she hears about the Legendary Banncho harassing an innocent nurse so late at night?" Umeki visibly tensed at the mention of Akai Hana

"Takeshi-"

"Sorry, Kango-shi" Kou interrupted the nurse coldly and business like "but it recently came to my attention that Goda-san possess a threat to one of my biggest clients person of interest. That gives me more reason to hunt him down"

"What is with kids these days" Goda remarked

"Goda-san, you're smart… if I send this email" Kou held up his cellphone for the two to see that the address of Shirokin Temple and Goda's name were on an email "To Akai Hana right now… how long do you think it will take the motorcycle riding vigilante to get here and exact vengeance on you?

The air became still and tense as the siblings stared at Goda waiting withheld breaths for his answer. For all Goda knew Kou could be bluffing…but if he wasn't….Akai Hana has hung people from police departments by the _ankles_…

"…" Goda looked at Umeki again and after a moment's thought he let her go. Umeki quickly stepped back and away from the Banncho bringing a hand to her throat; Goda glared at her "We're not finished" he warned her

"I think you are" remarked Kou; with two long strides the boy filled the space between Goa and Umeki blocking his sister from view. Reluctantly Goda stepped back and after glaring at the pair for a moment disappeared into the shadows. Even with the threat gone the air was tense within the grounds of the temple. Still holding onto her neck Umeki stared at the back of her brother's head.

The relationship between the two was still an unsettling one. After having the sense beaten into him by the woman Kou had a new found respect for his sister and did apologize for his mistreatment of her but that had been the extent of their relationship. Kou promptly went back to his normal self- sitting at his desk reading that book on the Korean language (Umeki wondered briefly if that high-class Korean client Kou kept talking about was the one who's person of interest was being threatened by Goda) only interacting when necessary and needed. He went back to treating Umeki like he use to before he had found out they were siblings so it was surprising to have him suddenly come to her rescue like this and honestly she wasn't sure how to respond to it properly.

"…Takeshi" she addressed him and he flinched slightly after she did "…Arigatou….honto…Arigatou"

"Don't thank me" Kou responded sharply to Umeki's bewilderment. The young boy turned to his sister with Crossed arms and an expression that could only be described as a forced look of indifference "I didn't do that for you. Like I said my important client has a person of interest that Gods poses a threat to. If I don't take care of this now I lose business" he adjusted his blazer bashfully "I didn't come to save you"

"Mm" a small smile came to Umeki's face easily picking up on the awkward tough guy act her little brother was trying to put up. Her little brother was adorable.

"So….are you… are you okay?" Kou spoke timidly this time with his hands shoved into the pockets of his blazer his head was down cast but his eyes looked up at Umeki once or twice. His face morphed into an odd sort of pout that made Umeki smile a little bigger before nodding her head "He…" Kou's voice was so quiet the nurse before him almost didn't catch it "He didn't hit you or anything did he?"

"No" Umeki shook her head; Kou nodded understanding and another silence came to them.

"…" Kou raised his head to look at his sister and his mouth hung open as if he wanted to speak but when their eyes met he quickly looked down and closed his mouth, muttered to himself for a second, then looked at Umeki again with a more determined look "H-he might come back" his voice betrayed him a bit "I'll walk you home"

"…Takeshi-"

"But it's _not_ because I'm worried about you or anything" Kou interrupted his sister with a snap "Gram wouldn't like it if I let you wonder around this late at night. She'd never forgive me" with his hands still in his pockets Kou turned sharply and began leaving the shrine "Don't expect me to make a habit of it though…. What are you standing there gawking at? _Come on_" it seemed the wider Umeki smiled the more embarrassed he became so the meaner he was. Still Umeki smiled on bounding out of the shrine to catch up with her brother.

"Mm!" she hummed happily and that night it felt like things would be easier this time and the thought that the fair tomorrow would go smoothly was a nice dream while it lasted.

But tomorrow was another day. Tomorrow was reality.

* * *

><p>That morning Umeki arrived to find the remains of what looked like an earthquake. Banners were marked up and ripped from where they hung; stands set up for the day were smashed to bits and when she found her way to the hall leading to 3D the reality of it all set in. she had to push through the crowd of students just to see how bad the damage was and when the crowd parted for her and the nurse made it to the front she was met with a devastating sight. Nothing had been spared in this attack on the school; everything the boys had spent weeks working on and creating was destroyed, vandalized and broken beyond repair. As she took in this sight Umeki couldn't help but let her shoulders slack and a small feeling of defeat weigh down on her. This was a mess.<p>

"Excuse me" Yankumi's voice reached Umeki's ears announcing her arrival "please, make way" soon she stood beside Umeki before the ruins of 3D's work and her eyes grew wide in shock.

"What…What happen?"

Our stuff! It's all ruined!"

"What a mess…"

"…" Umeki frowned deeply at the sounds of 3D slowly taking in what was done "of course" she muttered quietly "you aren't the type to just let things go… are you Goda?" this kind of underhanded crap…this was something he would do just out of spite, the little bastard. "This isn't the end…" her words earned Umeki the attention of her former teacher. Yankumi stared at the scene a moment more before slowly turning her head to look at the nurse. Umeki's never stopped frowning or taking in all the damage done to their would-be café.

"Ume-Chan…" Yankumi turned to Umeki fully while the nurse crossed her arms and took in a deep breath "What do you mean?"

"He's not going to stop here…." She informed the teacher with a sigh "one does not simply cross Goda and expect to get away with it…." Umeki could speak from experience, Goda was not the 'forgive and forget' type; they were all in trouble with that man pissed off at the boys like he was "So long as the police can't catch him for his crimes…he'll keep harassing Akadou and 3D."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive" Umeki nodded her head. The two women didn't notice it but their conversation had earned them they eyes of 3D's two leaders from where they stood behind them. Upon hearing the nurse's words Yamato and Ren exchanged weary looks.

Of course they had expected that Goda wouldn't just let what they did go, he was known for such acts of "Kindness" but to hear that this was only the beginning of their torment was a whole new ball park. He wasn't just going to get them back and move on; he was going to be at their backs over and over again for who knows how long. What made matters worse was that he wasn't just targeting them or the school… Yamato glanced over his shoulder at Ren who stood beside him still taking in the damage. Kou had called him last night and informed him Goda attacked Kango-shi-san late last night and tried to kidnap Kyona earlier that day. Yamato didn't tell Ren this and judging by the general calm air around both him and Jun Kyona hadn't mentioned the attack to either of them. Yamato didn't want to be the one to tell Ren about what happen who knows what he would do knowing that but the either way the fact still stands: It wasn't just them in danger this time.

As it would turn out Goda, currently wasn't 3D's biggest problem. First the school needed to sort out the problem of their school festival.

"It seems that 3D took part in something very terrible again"

The superintendent stood as stern and aggravated as ever before Yankumi and Umeki no less than ten minutes after everyone had arrived in the school. The faculty was called to the office and now every stood rigid not sure how the woman was going to take all that has happen in the past 24 hours. Thanks to head teacher Sawatari, Yankumi and Umeki were informed that a brawl happened sometime last night and that Kazama, Ogata and the others were involved in the fight having been caught by the authorities. Since had been pretty late out when it happen the boys were sent home and the school was contacted that morning. Now the superintendent was here and she looked none too pleased.

"We truly apologize" both teacher and nurse bowed in apology to the woman for that all they could really do at this point.

"There's such commotion even on a happy occasion like the school festival…" Umeki watched the older woman slowly begin pacing walking past Umeki and Yankumi only stopping when her back faced everyone "It's unheard of"

"Superintendent" Sawatari spoke up calmly though as Umeki stood up straight and took in the man's face she could see some strain "Shall we cancel today's school festival?" immediately heads looked to the head teacher before whirling around to look at the superintendent with worried expecting faces. Cancel the festival? But all the boys in the school worked so hard on what they were planning to do today, Umeki would actually cry if she had to see 3D's days off effort put to waste.

"…." The woman didn't say anything for what felt like forever but finally her shoulders raised and fell from the deep breath she took and the tired sigh she released after "We will host the Akadou festival" she announced slowly turned to face her staff "for the sake of the visitors who look forward to this every year, we simply can't cancel the festival."

"Chairman…"

"Move the start of the event to the afternoon" the stern woman went on to say "Everyone, with your students, please repair their work the best you can"

"Hai" the rest of the staff nodded their heads in understanding and with the chairman's words Umeki felt a sense of relief come to her shoulders. It was a relief to know that all the hard work and effort everyone had put into their work would not be in vain Umeki was ready to hurry out of the room when the chairman was done so she could tell the boys the hottie café was still on and that they had to get to work but then the chairman turned to them again; her face never changed in expression through the whole meeting but there was something in the look in her eyes that made the small on Umeki's face disappear and her small instance of happiness evaporate.

"Yamaguchi-sensei" she addressed Yankumi before her eyes met Umeki's "Matsushima-sensei"

"…Hai" both women responded reluctantly

"As it stands for 3D, I want you both to tell to all go home and await orders."

"Wha?" Umeki gaped dropping out of any position of respect for the woman as she stared in disbelief. Tell them all of them to go home? She couldn't have them all sent home, perhaps the boys who took part in the brawl but not the class as whole! They had worked too hard for today to not be allowed to participate in the festival "A-All of them?" the nurse echoed "But…but chairman please"

"Please wait" Yankumi joined Umeki and her pleading but the chairman would not hear any of it.

"As a class, they are collectively responsible" her face was stern as ever she laid it out plain and clear for the women to understand: if one tripped everyone fell.

"But that doesn't seem fair at all" Umeki protested the verdict adding a shake of her head "Only a few boy from 3D took part in that brawl, a-and we don't even know the whole story, chairman, how can you simply punish them all without hearing what they have to say?"

"Matsushima-sensei" Sawatari sent Umeki a glare from where he stood and Umeki got the message clearly, this was the chairman Umeki was talking to and dealing with- her job was in the hands of this woman beside it really wasn't very respectful to address the woman like that.

"Wait a moment" Yankumi added in when Umeki quieted down settling back in her place "Goda, a former graduate, picked a fight with them"

"They only fought to save their friends" Umeki added

"Whatever the reason…" the chairman raised her voice a level to overpower the two women making them quiet down so she could go on "it is a fact that they're responsible for causing this commotion….right?"

"We….we're truly sorry for this trouble" Yankumi said "but everyone is coming together as a class for this school festival to accomplish a common goal. As their homeroom teacher, I want to see it accomplished."

"Yamaguchi-sensei" Sawatari tried to settle them down again

"We both do!" Umeki jumped in now "Haven't you noticed chairman? The boys have been fighting each other less and less; they're actually coming together to do something "

"It can't be helped since they caused such a big commotion" Sawatari persisted but Yankumi didn't seemed to care that he said this and neither did Umeki. These boys had tried so hard!

"Those guys don't have any memories of their high school days" Yankumi spoke up calmly but her expression was a sad one "isn't that disappointing?...I want them to graduate proudly and be happy that they came to this school"

"Can't they participate?" Umeki urged the chairman her hands clenching into tight fist "They've worked so hard to have this experience, to do something fun with each other smiling and laughing. Can't they participate and leave this school with happy memories?" there was a long pause in the room and still the chairman never seemed to change her expression or decision. Umeki could feel her frown growing as she stared into the hard face of the chairman; 3D would really have to go home…there was just no convincing the chairman.

"A-Anno" suddenly Baba-sensei timidly took a step forward "It's okay, isn't it?" he said "To let them participate"

"Yes, that's right" Ayukawa backed up Baba

"Hai" Takano nodded her head as well

"Please let them participate… Onegashimasu!" like a weight had suddenly been dropped on Umeki's neck the woman dropped forward in a bow that made her body a perfect 90 degree angle, Yankumi was quick to follow her and soon so did Baba, Ayukawa and Takano. It was nice to see that the staff were beginning to seeing 3D in a new like and stand up for them like this even if it was only a few of the staff. They had all noticed the difference, there was still noise and commotion from 3D but now it was always because of teenage boys being stupid boys as expected of them. The other students didn't have run away in fear because Kazama and Ogata had suddenly crossed paths in the hallway and most of all the fighting was an event that rarely happen now. The chairman couldn't punish them for this, they've come so far! Please, Umeki begged in her head, please-just this once-reconsider. It took her a moment but the chairman eventually responded with a sigh.

"If anything should happen today" she spoke up earning the stares of both Umeki and Yankumi "I hold both of you responsible" the stern woman took time to stare both women in the eyes making they understood before turning away from them and heading towards her office.

"H-Hai!" Umeki stammered out but spoke enthusiastically

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" added Yankumi

* * *

><p>The women didn't waste any time leaving the faculty room once the chairman was gone. There was a lot to do now; not only did they have to prepare food and drinks for the cafe they would also have to spend the morning fixing all the damage Goda had done to their stuff so they didn't have time to dillydally. They practically shoved each other out of the way in their rush to get back to 3D. When they finally got there and Yankumi slid open the classroom door Umeki was thrown for a loop. She had expected them to be sulking right now, to all be sitting in a huddled group just looking pissed off and sad at the mess Goda made; Umeki expected morale in 3D to be low. What she found was the complete opposite. The boys had already gotten started in the repairs to their cafe. To her right posters were being repaired on the floor before being handed off so they could be rehung, to her left tables were being untangled from the mess they had been made into and set back in their original place where new table cloths where being placed even their silly waiter dummy was slowly on his way to being reconstructed the whole sight made Umeki gape at first but then smile.<p>

Yankumi really was a miracle worker when it came to boys like these.

"You guys..." Yankumi marveled at the sight as well stepping into the room while Umeki trailing behind her.

"We're participating aren't we?" Ogata questioned from where he stood atop a chair stationed as one of the boys who were hanging up the repaired posters. He finished tapping the paper up and turned to look at the women. Umeki beamed with joy and eagerly nodded her head.

"Then done have much time" Kazama remarked in passing lugging two desk across the room "Let's hurry" he was right of course, they didn't have time to stand there and marvel at 3D's enthusiasm.

"Ah"

"Mm"

Nodding to one another Umeki and Yankumi split up to help out the best they could. The group before Umeki parted when they saw her coming allowing her to observe the damage done to their mascot. She sighed pressing her hands on her hips and pouting at the torn cardboard. Goda was so brutal; he ripped the poor thing in half!

"What a shame" she complained "They even took their anger out on Natsu-kun"

"It does look pretty bad" Honjo hummed from beside her "he's all torn up and such"

"I don't think we'll be able to put him back together" another boy remarked

"We might have to scrap him all together and make a new one" Ichi added

"Don't be silly boys" Umeki chimed in with a light chuckle and a slight nudge to the boy beside her who grinned at her then turned a faint shade of red "We can fix him up and make him look good as new"

"We can?"

"But how?"

"Boys" another chuckle came to Umeki as she smirked at their curious faces and crossed her arms "I'm supa-Kango-shi; there is no human-cardboard or real- that I can't fix. Now... let's get some tape and but Natsu-kun back together, ne?"

"Hai!"

Just like that they moved on from the morning's tragedy. Something's couldn't be salvaged or fixed, a few posters had be spray painted over and one desk was smashed to bits, so there were a few things that had to be replaced and a couple of things that had to be redone completely but by the middle of the day all repairs were basically done. Yankumi was helping set up the workstation where food and drinks would be prepared while Umeki still diligently worked on Natsu-kun. One of his arms had to be remade and Umeki had to run to the nurses office and dig through Ayukawa's stuff- and by stuff she meant the fellow nurses purse- to find needle and thread to fix his turn tuxedo but overall he was done, they just needed to reattach his upper half with his lower half and that would take more them to do; Natsu-kun may be cardboard but he was heavy and he needed to be held in place while Umeki reattached him.

With how positive everything was going it was no wonder the thought ever crossed Umeki's mind that trouble was just at the door. It had started between Ogata and Taguchi.

* * *

><p>Yamato had promised himself he wouldn't be the one to break the news to Jun or Ren that Goda had tried to kidnap Nana, it wasn't his place to tell them that and he felt-when he stopped and thought about his two friends and their attitude when the Momo girl was threatened- that if he did things would end violently and with a lot of destruction. However Yamato was curious, he wondered if Nana was okay, did she have any bruises? Did she hit someone? Did someone hit her? Yuni couldn't provide him answers to these questions when he called her later to make sure she got home and he guessed that was his own fault. If he hadn't gone to get her in the middle of the day she would have most likely been there and she would have seen it all but she hadn't been there so she did see it. All Yuni could rely to Yamato was that when she checked her phone Nana had left her endless text and voicemails asking if she was okay, when she did call Nana back she learned that Goda had sent his guys to kidnap her and Kango-shi had saved her but that was the extent of her knowledge. As the class continued working on Yamato slowly made his way to Jun trying to look as casual as he could as he did until he was standing beside his old time friend.<p>

"Hey, Jun"

"Mm?" the boy had been busy trying to straighten out one of the posters on the wall grumbling to himself about what a lazy job his classmates did. When the banner was fixed Jun glanced down at Yamato "What's up?" he questioned letting his arms drop to his sides and hopping off the chair he had been standing on.

"How is Nana-Chan?"

"Nana?" Jun gave Yamato a curious look that Yamato shrugged to with Jun shrugged back "She's fine" he answered "Thanks to Kango-shi she's perfectly fine"

"...So you know" a frown came to Yamato's face. Jun nodded crossing his arms as he did leaning against the wall, now that Yamato knew that Jun knew he could see a tired look on his friend's face.

"She told me when she got home from work" Jun explained "Who told you? Yuni?"

"Yea" Yamato nodded, the two stood in silence for a moment both locked in their own thoughts. It was surprising that Jun wasn't blowing his top by now, Yamato expected him to run out of the school screaming for Goda's head but here he was calm as can be as if nothing was wrong.

"She made me promise not to do anything" Jun answers as If reading Yamato's mind " 'What's important is that I'm okay. If we go charging at Goda halfcocked we'll just be giving him what he wants' ...that's what she said"

"Does Ren know?"

"No" Jun shook his head before turning to look at Ren. Yamato looked as well, Ren was currently standing back and chuckling as his friends grunted and complained about having to hold up the upper half of that stupid dummy Kango-shi named Natsu-kun, he didn't notice Yamato or Jun watching him "Made me promise not to tell him, you know how he can't handle that kind of stuff"

"Right" Yamato agreed, knowing Ren he'd start blaming himself for the attempted abduction and try to push Nana away in an attempt to protect her, whenever he did it just ended in feelings getting hurt and more conflicts than resolutions "Do you think what Kango-shi said was true? This isn't over?"

"Hmm well" Jun paused in self thought before nodding his head "This isn't over, not by a long shot I think"

"I was afraid you were going to say that" Yamato muttered with a sigh; he should have known better then to think that Goda would leave them alone, he was going to try and destroy everything they'd worked towards just to get back at them unless they did something "But what can we do?" Yamato muttered to himself lowly and though Jun didn't hear the self-question he gave his longtime friend a curious look. Before Jun could speak on Yamato's phone let off a strong vibrate earning both boys eyes; the air immediately became tense.

"Yamato" Jun gave his friend a weary look

"..." Yamato frowned deeply pulling his phone out of his pocket and checked the ID "Relax" he remarked though his expression never changed "It's just Yuni; she's probably just worried or something"

"..." Yamato knew Jun long enough to know he didn't believe a thing that just been told to him but Yamato shrugged it off and quickly excused himself. Jun didn't go back to his work either; he just stood there holding a deep frown. He knew Yuni long enough to know she would never call in the middle of school.

"Where'd Yamato go?" from behind him, Jun heard Kazama speak calmly.

"He got a phone call" Jun answered crossing his arms as he did. It seemed in moments like these the guys seemed to immediately tune into each other's hunches; Jun had a feeling Yamato was about to do something stupid and the others gathered around him and Ren still holding rolls of tape and table cloths because they all seemed to understand that whatever it was Yamato was about to do he wasn't doing it without them.

It didn't take them long to find him standing by himself in an empty hall; Goda's voice echoed from his cellphone until Yamato hung up his phone.

"That was Goda...wasn't it?" Kou remarked first taking Yamato by surprise. Silence fell again as the gang crowed around their stupid friend about to do a stupid thing by his stupid self.

"Tsk" Kazama sucked his teeth "This guy..."

"Oi" Jun jumped in "Don't go trying to act like a cool guy on your own" he delivered a slight jab to the side of Yamato's temple jerking his head back a bit and making him glare through a slight smirk.

"You guys..."

"We're coming with you man" Honjo announced prideful "like it or not"

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

First rule of the guy code: bros don't let bros do stupid things alone.

They were half way there by the time anyone noticed them gone. Yankumi wasted no time calling Yamato and as it would seem Kou was getting a phone call as well. Calmly he pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open without bothering to check the ID. At this point he knew who would be calling him and for what reason.

"Kango-shi-San" he hummed happily but was met with a venomous hiss in response "to what do I owe the pleasure"

"Don't you Kango-shi-San me" his sister nearly snarled out from her end; in the background Kou could hear the rapid clicking of her heels through the hall he would assume she was furiously pacing through "Are all of you insane?"

"Now why would you assume something like that?" Kou smirked, judging by the huff she let off she must have been able to tell. They were both aware that what Kou and the guys were about to do was not only dangerous but stupid, it was one thing to face Goda the way they had the other day but for eight of them to go against what must be a whole gang of street thugs was pretty much asking to be beaten into a coma.

"Takeshi" Umeki sighed out like a tired parent.

"Say whatever you want to try and stop me but it's not going to work" Kou remarked now serious and they drew closer to Goda's rumored haunt "We're gonna do this whether you like it or not. We're not going to stand back and let Goda ruin everything we all worked for today"

"...Takeshi just think about this-"

"I'm done thinking about it!" Kou snarled this time silencing his sister quickly. Honestly in a situation like this one doesn't just sit back and think it over; Goda was a threat to so much Kou had right now, his client's target, his school...even his... "I'm not going to stand back and let Goda terrorize you Umeki" declared Kou in an instants of spiking rage

"...you..." Umeki sounded speechless, the clicking behind her stopped meaning she'd stopped pacing. There was a long pause before she spoke again "Takeshi... You...you're doing this...for me?"

What did she say?!

Started by the question Kou's eyes went wide; he quickly realized what he said and felt his face heat up.

"You called me by my name just now..." Umeki spoke on and that was Kou decided the conversation had to end at this point.

"don't worry about Goda anymore" Kou stated simply "We'll take care of it" and with that he quickly snapped his phone shut and ended the call "We ready?" the informant looked to his classmates who all nodded in agreement.

"Let's go!" yelled Kazama and off they went.

Meanwhile Umeki stated at her phone with slight surprise at her brothers words. By the time she had managed to get on the phone with Takeshi Yankumi had already ordered the rest of 3d to stay in the classroom and ran off to deal with the problem. Those fools were really willing to put themselves on the line for the school...and Takeshi, he was doing this for her...

"..." Umeki silently stared at her phone a moment more before gripping it tightly and-once she made up her mind- flipped it back open and began dialing as she hurried down the hall in a fast pace. "Hello?...yea it's me-listen I need a favor..." Umeki stopped just as she reached the rail leading to the steps with her phone still to her ear she heaves herself over the rail and easily dropped down from the second floor to the first with resonating thud and dropping to her knees. Slowly she rose back up and slipped off her lab coat; she'd be damned if she just sat back and let her brother fight her fights for her especially at the risk of his own safety. It was time for Umeki to face her fear of Goda.

* * *

><p>Kou was beginning to notice an odd trend with people like 3D and Goda. For one thing every showdown seemed to have to take place and some kind of warehouse and why was that? Because for whatever reason every gang in town seemed to think the best place for them to hide from the cops were warehouses that Kou could find in his sleep. Of course these humorous thoughts had to come to him as he and his classmates found themselves standing in a line before Goda and what looked like twenty or so of his own crew, he must have planned to take all of these fools with him to Akadou today to finish what he started.<p>

"What's with you guys?" Goda questioned looking them over and taking note of how many of 3D had shown up "A raid with only 8 of you?"

"These guys are really stupid, aren't they?" a guy behind Goda remarked and of course the rest of them responded with a snicker or a laugh and really Kou couldn't blame them for laughing, 8 against 20 or so were not very good odds even for guys like Yamato and Ren but still none of them moved or said anything back to the taunting and the laughing.

"Coming all this way" Goda spoke up and his gang quickly quieted down so he could speak "It save us the trouble"

"You're only pissed off at us, right?" commented Yamato calmly "Don't drag the others into this"

"Oh?" Goda raised an eyebrow "and who are the others? That little girl who was clinging to your arm?" the Akadou graduate motioned to Yamato and made the boy stiffen "What was her name again….. Oi" the leader point behind him "What's her name?"

"Park Yun Lee"

"Right Park Yun Lee, pretty girl isn't she?" Goda smirked

"Yamato" Kou glanced down their line up to fine a look of anger twitching its way onto Yamato's face, Ren held and arm out to keep the boy from mindlessly charging forward. It was good thing he did, charging in was what Goda wanted. No, let Goda come to them; they need the upper hand. Goda and his men watched Yamato as he gridded his teeth and restrained himself and most of them laughed at this.

"Ah and let's not forget" Goda went on with a chuckle "Kazama's girl…. Taguchi Kyona right?"

"You stay away from my sister Goda" Jun remarked calmly

"Yea I guess I should at this point" Goda nodded his head while crossing his arms "After all when I tried to get a hold of her yesterday my boys were met with a nasty little monster." Now it was Ren's turn to look surprised and slightly angered "Oi, Kazama. She's a little feisty, how'd you find that one?"

"What…what are you talking about?"

"But it doesn't matter what happens to that school does it? Or your little girlfriends. It's pointless to go to that school, the school will fail you and you can always find easier girls to deal with"

"It's not pointless!" Kou yelled out shutting Goda up before he could provoke Yamato or Ren more than he had already. It was bad enough he had to bring Yun Lee and Kyona into the mess now Kou had enough of it. Goda stopped chuckling and sent Kou a deep frown "School just started to get interesting"

"We feel that we can find something worthwhile there." Yamato jumped in with a snarl "So, we won't let you guys get in the way of that!"

"What did you say you bastard?" now Goda was starting to get mad

"We won't let you get near Akadou!" declared Ren

"What kind of bullshit are you trying to pull?!" that did it; Goda was seeing red at this point and before Kou could think he found himself and his classmates suddenly being charged at by Goda and his gang. Not wanting to be taken by surprise they too charged and the warehouse echoed with their loud yells and their thunderous footsteps until both parties clashed in the center and the brawl began.

This wasn't like any other fight Kou had ever had himself involved in with his classmates. At first Kou really didn't have any trouble fending for himself. After all Kou had fought his sister and when you've had to deal with that kind of rage everything pales in comparison. He barely had to take his hands out of the pockets of his blazer as Goda's men stupidly charged him one at a time. They had weapons: pipes- and what was it with street gangs and metal pipes honestly?- but their swings were ill aimed and easy to dodge leaving them open for a well aim kick to the gut, face and family jewels leaving them down for the count if only briefly.

"Too slow" Kou remarked side stepping a guy who, while yelling bloody murder, charged him head on and swung down to apparently hit him in the head. The guy lost his foot and Kou took advantage of this sticking out his leg so that physics could do him a solid and knock the wind out of this guy when his stomach met the tip of his shoe. The poor guy let out a loud hacking sound before he dropped to the concrete "you probably shouldn't yell like a barbarian when you're trying to hit someone you know" Kou remarked stepping on the thugs back and crossing his arms "You know… make yourself a little less obvious. But that was when they started getting smarter. It seemed at this point Goda and his men seemed to realize that they outnumber the 8 high school students who they fought and so began to team up against them. Kou was rushed from behind and taken into a full nelson; he grunted struggling to keep control of the situation kicking the guy in front of him before any harm could come to him but another followed and before Kou could react a pipe found its way to his stomach and a pain he was only barely familiar with followed knocking the window out of him. Kou dropped to his knees but his captor still held him in place while his friend began their beat down.

Now it wasn't a fight anymore, it was a –probably well deserved- beating and from Kou's point of view it felt like it went on for hours until finally, like some kind of god of drama and stupid humor, a voice rang throughout the warehouse and stopped all who heard it.

"Don't you dare touch my students!" silence followed and thank the heavens the beating stopped too, Kou struggled for a second but he did raise his head and of course his eyes found none other than his homeroom teacher Yankumi.

"What's this?" Goda paused, his arm partially raised in what Kou would assume was swing meant from Yamato who lay helplessly at his feet. Goda turned so he was facing Yankumi "A teacher?" he took a step away from Yamato and his gang followed suit dropping their victims and making the slow march towards the lone woman. Kou grunted slightly as he was thrown to the ground on his side and left to cradle his wounds.

"…" Yankumi quietly took in the damage of her student and huffed out a slight laugh despite her serious expression "You've been extremely affectionate with my students haven't you" Kou snorted out a laugh at this comment though he quickly regretted it from the pain; if this was how Goda expressed affection Kou would hate to see how he expressed hatred and anger.

"Why would a teacher come here of all places?" Goda questioned slinging the pipe in his hand over his shoulder leisurely.

"I would go anywhere to protect my students?" Yankumi responded confidently.

"The students are stupid, so is the teacher" Goda replied sourly

"Go home!" as expected, before she could get even close to arms reach of Goda one of his guys charged Yankumi and she- as expected at this point- dispatched him without so much as blinking.

"Do you understand what they're protecting?" Yankumi questioned

"What nonsense are you saying?"

"Don't mess with us!" they switched to their smarter tactic which was to tag team her but Yankumi didn't have any problem with that either quickly.

"What's there to understand?" Goda remarked stubbornly, Kou couldn't see his face but he didn't sound too bothered by the fact that his goons were getting the crap kicked out of them by a math teacher half their heights and barely a third of their weight "protect what? Bakadou? It's the stupid goals of students made possible by a stupid school"

"It's not nonsense!" this voice didn't belong to Yankumi and it made Kou struggle to sit up from his place on the ground. Honestly was it just him or did people just come out the woodwork? With dramatic entries no less, this was all to cliché for Kou's likely. But back to the events at hand the 3D boy managed to lift himself up enough to crane his neck past Goda and look to the entrance of the warehouse. Yankumi paused as well; she had some poor guy bent forward with his arms pushed far behind his back but she looked behind her as well and when she saw who had spoken she abandoned the boy pushing him away from her so his face ate dirt and concrete. Her face was a slight shade of red and glistened with what must be a thin layer of sweat; her hair was thrown about her head wildly like she had stuck her head out of a high speed train, but if there was anything Kou saw was that she was not only angry but determined. His older sister, his class nurse and the legend who was once forced to be Goda's fighting dog: Umeki "It's…it's not nonsense, and it's not a stupid goal of stupid students" she panted slouching slightly and leaning against the entrance of the warehouse. She looked tired- did she run all the way here? In heels?- but her eyes were focused on Goda as a strangling silence came to the area. There was a faint rumble of a bike engine in the distance and in Kou's delirium it almost made Umeki sound like she was growling at Goda .

"Well, Well" Goda hummed out a sound of amusement "She finally shows her face…my little Rottweiler" Umeki didn't visibly show any sign that she was that bothered by the nickname given to her a long time ago; she pushed off the wall and after combing her fingers through her messy hair began a slow and calculated walk towards Goda- what was it with adults and the dramatic entrances Kou thought briefly in this instant- not bothering to look or notice that now Goda's goons were charging at her.

"I have to be here" Umeki replied, she wasn't worried about the goons around her because Yankumi was with her so whenever one of them drew close to try and attack her the homeroom teacher would be upon him like supernatural-freak-of-math-teacher-nature and put him in his place "Because you were my problem before you were ever theirs and I don't like to leave things unchecked"

"Is that so?"

"It is"

"Who do you think you are huh-GAH!" the unfortunate boy who managed to dodge Yankumi and get close enough to Umeki was met with a sharp jab to his Adams apple by the angered nurse. Kou winced slightly as the guy quickly gripped his throated and coughing fell to the floor.

"Do you have any idea what they're really protecting Goda?" Umeki questioned Goda after looking down at her victim briefly "It's not that school, it's not Akadou they came all this way for" and in came another swinging his fist with a loud yell; Umeki caught his fist and like the practiced fighter she was delivered a textbook perfect Haymaker against the side of the guy's head throwing him sideway and making him tumble to the ground. "They're protecting the high school memories of 28 people! The 8 of them marched here for them…and you have _no right_ to call them stupid" at this point Goda and Umeki stood at arm's length of each other staring one another dead in the eyes just waiting for the other to make the first move. They stood like this for a second until suddenly-though Kou would later say it was like something out of a repetitive drama- and with a whole lot of noise that could have shook the warehouse the rest of 3D made their entrance; crowding the big warehouse doors with their sheer numbers. Now Goda and his goons were outnumbered and one could tell they knew it just by the way a number of them scrambled to their feet upon seeing the Akadou students. It took the boy close to half a second to take in the scene before them before they were seeing red,

"You bastards" someone snarled

"You've done more than enough!" another declared and with that they charged

"Don't you" Umeki shouted with a surprising deepness to her voice "_**dare**_ get involved" she broke eye contract with Goda and turned herself so she could look back at the boys and glare at them the look sent all of them skidding to a halt, those in front of the large class quickly held out their arms to slow down and stop those behind them; Goda's goons took this opening to all scramble and stumble to their feet and beat a hasty retreat running for any door or exit they could find. Again Kou heard the rumbling of a bike engine in the distance; it was weird but it just seem to add to the air around his sister and in that instants he kind of understand why she didn't want any of them to interfere. This wasn't just to protect them anymore; Umeki had five years' worth of demons she had to face in Goda and she looked to be tired of running from them. Soon the bike- wherever it was- died down and another silence came to the warehouse. Finally Goda took in a breath and sighed

"So this is it then?" he questioned motioning to the both of them

"This is it" Umeki nodded "It all ends here Goda"

"You know Rottweiler; I figured you would say that." Goda didn't give Umeki much time to respond to his words; one second that long pipe was resting on his shoulders and the next thing any of them knew he was swinging it down on the young woman before him. It took Umeki by surprise; the startled look came to her face quickly before she moved to defend herself. The pipe rang out loudly when it came down and met Umeki's forearms and the nurse stumbled back a bit in an attempt to keep herself steady under the attack. "You always were a feisty little puppy, right from day one"

"You don't know feisty Goda" when her shock had passed Umeki sent Goda and seething glare; she maneuvered her arms so that she could grip the end of the pipe and with a slight heave she yanked. Now Goda was taken by surprise not expecting the little woman to do such a thing; still holding onto the other end of the pipe and stumbled forward and ran into what looked like an open palm strike to his chest. He coughed loudly releasing the pipe and falling back gripping his chest "I don't do feisty" Umeki concluded glancing down at the pipe in her hand before tossing it. With the weapon no longer in the hands of either fighter Umeki backed away from Goda holding a hand out behind her and signaling Yankumi and the rest of 3D to back up. The playing field was leveled now, no one had the upper hand with a weapon nor did the advantage of backup; as Goda pulled himself back to his feet and Umeki skillfully rid herself of her high heels all Kou could see were two rivals from five years in the past about to finally, once and for all, settle the dispute between them.

Goda adjusted his jacket and brushed dust off it while Umeki rolled her neck and quickly got into fighting position. When Goda was ready he too got into the position Umeki had; this stance was nothing like the stance most of them made when they fought schools like Ara. Most teen delinquents didn't do fighting positions- really it was a more of an I'm-going-to-start-swinging-and-I-don't-know-when- I'll-stop kind of thing- but these two…. Umeki and Goda weren't just former high school delinquent legends; they were street fighters and street fighters had codes and ways of fighting and Kou was about to see it firsthand. The pair circled each other for the first minute or so before either of them decided it was time to brawl. Goda was the first to move charging Umeki with what looked like almost everything he had in him but Umeki was ready. The benefit of being her size, height and weight, Umeki would later explain to Kou, was that it was easy to figure out just what her limits were; Umeki knew how to shift her weight so the fight would work to her advantage and being force to be a street fighter for two long months as Goda's Rottweiler had help her in perfecting that skill. So, when Goda charged her five years later Umeki could counter it before he got too close; she took a step forward as if to meet Goda's charge head on but just as he came within reach she shifted her weight onto one foot and spun round in a round house kick that connected with the legendary Bancho's gut and caused him to slide backwards away from her.

"Goda" Umeki called to him after landing back on two feet with a slight hop "Why are you so unhappy?"

"Why don't you just shut up and fight!" Goda roared out in protest not even bothering to get back into stance and rushing Umeki; the woman held her position but moved back as fast as she could until she almost backed into Yankumi, which was when Goda struck. In the brief second Umeki took to look back at Yankumi Goda swung and flat out sucker punched the petite woman in the back of her head.

"Matsushima!" Yankumi yelped while Umeki let out a loud yell gripping the back of her head and quickly ducking away from Goda's second swing before stumbling away from him to keep some distance between the two of them.

"Whether I'm unhappy or not" Goda turned to face Umeki again as she struggled to recover from the blow "is none of your business"

"That's all that you needed to tell me for me to know that you are" Umeki grunted in pain stumbled to steadier feet before Kou; she straightened up and drew her hands away from the back of her head checking them and then letting them drop to either side of her. Kou took a second to look at her hands that hung just above his face. Little specks of red were painted across her fingertips; Goda had cracked her skull open with that cheap shot.

"Kango-shi" Kou struggled to push himself up "Stop, before you get yourself hurt" but his sister didn't stop, she didn't even look at Kou let alone show any sign that she had heard him address her.

She charged Goda this time bring her fist back to punch him but swung at air when he ducked from her attack. Suddenly the pair found themselves back to back; Goda struck first connecting his elbow directly to Umeki's spine making her yell out in pain again but she did not stumble away this time. This time Umeki gridded her teeth to the pain and spun around leaping on Goda's back. One arm found its way around Goda's neck while the other tightly locked it there in what the nurse planned out as a sleeper hold. She wrapped her legs around Goda's waist to keep herself in place and with a slight grunt from her and a choked gasp from Goda the little woman began to squeeze as tightly as she could. Goda looked to be at a loss for what to do; at first he tried to pry Umeki's arm from off his neck but the nurse had already made sure her place was secure and that no amount of pulling, no matter how hard, would get her loose. Then, Goda tried a more violent approach; using that same elbow of his and swinging it back to strike Umeki along her right side as hard as he could. Everyone knew Umeki could feel it; she cried out with each blow but still she gridded her teeth to the pain and held on. Finally, Goda decided if he could pull her off her hit her until she let go he was going to throw her off him; he gripped Umeki's arm as if he was going to try and pull at it again but then threw himself forward and successfully threw the nurse off him using the momentum of the swing to flip Umeki off his back, over his shoulder and into the ground loudly. As soon as her back hit the concrete Umeki let out loud gasp and she arched her back off the ground but Goda didn't let her go far. Coughing and gasping himself, the legendary Banncho gave Umeki a swift kick to her side making her grunt in pain and roll over holding her now sore side.

"Kango-shi!" 3D yelled for the woman ready to jump in a save their nurse but Yankumi held her arm out and stopped them.

"Yankumi?"

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Stay back!" Yankumi barked out "This is her fight!" she said them a hard look keeping them in place before slowly turning back to the fight at hand "Come on Ume" the math teacher muttered under her breath "Get up, Get up Umeki Get up"

"Heh" Goda took in the sight of his once fierce Rottweiler before kneel down and pressing her down to the concrete "So what if I'm unhappy" he remarked "Even if I am, beating into submission is making me pretty happy" he took a fistful of Umeki's bronze hair and pulled her head up so she looked up at him.

"But why?" Umeki yelled at him "Do you have some grudge against school?"

"Of course I do!" Goda yelled back "After I got out of that useless school nothing has gone my way"

"That's you're reason!?" Umeki yelled with genuine fury; she pressed her palms against the concrete and with a slight grunt the ghost of five years ago took form in Umeki's leg when forced it back in a scorpion tail that struck Goda in the back of his head leaving him stunned enough for Umeki to roll onto her back and deliver another hard kick across the males face sending him to the ground alongside Umeki. That was when the fight settled and calm came to the two. Umeki struggled to put herself up and to her feet. "Don't use such an excuse to run away from reality" she said through a grimace of pain; she was clenching her side where Goda had so brutally attacked her over and over again. Goda didn't make any moves to get back up and continue the fight; it was obvious at this point that he had lost and the war between the legendary Banncho and his Rottweiler had ended. With the battle settled Yankumi finally stepped forward; she'd seen and heard enough to be able to speak her peace.

"Listen Goda" the teacher spoke not for a second deterred by the glare he sent her "School isn't just a place you go to study what's written in your textbooks. You make friends, you laugh with them, you fight with them and accomplish something together. There are dozens of lessons to be learned but if you don't look forward nothing will even begin." it was a statement that made it clear why at the end of the day Umeki beat Goda and would always beat him: because she let things go. Though she didn't completely Umeki had accepted that the past was the past and it was time for her to keep going, Goda couldn't leave the past behind him "These boys" Yankumi glanced back at the crowd of boys behind her then faced Goda again "they're just starting to learn what's important at Akadou now."

"Goda..." Umeki spoke this time; she approached the Banncho and kneeled down before him so their eyes met "You should live your life looking forward too."

Goda wasn't glaring anymore; his face was calm yet blank so it was hard to tell if he was taking the words spoken to him seriously. It was quiet for three minute before Goda showed any signs of life. He took in a deep breathed a sighed before heaving himself back to his feet. Without saying a word to anyone Goda dug his hands into the pockets of his jacket and calmly walked out of the warehouse through a back door.

* * *

><p>Goda didn't raid Akadou after that. Morning gave way to midday and soon the Akadou Academy fair was in full swing.<p>

"Is it bleeding bad?" Umeki questioned keeping her head down but hissing in pain when she felt the sting of rubbing alcohol.

"Don't be such a baby" Kou snorted out only to get a grumble in return. Kou set the slightly redden cotton ball down next to the other ones he had used to clean his sister up and reached for a paper towel to clean off anything that might be there "the bleeding stopped" he confirmed "you're gonna be okay"

"Damn that Goda for getting the jump on me like that" Umeki went on to grumble lifting her head and gently rubbing at the back of her head

"So...are you alright?" despite himself Kou asked this question; he tried to be very casual about it finding the bloody cotton balls on the table beside him a lot more interesting than the curious looks Umeki sent his way.

"..." the young woman looked Kou up and down sizing him up as she fixed her hair so it looked neat once more- she had to look presentable if she was planning to advertise after all- when she done looking Umeki nodded "Yea" she said "I'm made of harder stuff than you think"

"I see" Kou nodded as well; she was right after all she's survived much worse things than Goda-death seeming to repetitively be one of those things- and she's walked away from them all.

"What about you?"

"Mm?" Kou let out a slight hum in response looking to his sister again. Umeki had stood up by now and was running her hands over the black fabric of her outfit smoothing it out and adjusting anything that needed adjustment. She looked up from her primping and lightly poked a patched up bruise on Kou's forehead making him wince just a bit.

"You got beat up worse than I did" Umeki pointed out smirked in a teasing way "but I guess it was worth it right? I mean your client's person of interest was-"

"I didn't do it because of her" Kou interrupted his sister sharply making her pause in all her fixing and stare at him curiously. Her? What did he mean by her? "I didn't go down there with the others for _some girl_ I barely know even if I'm being paid to keep an eye on her" Kou confessed angrily "I went down there because someone was threating my older sister and he wasn't going to stop unless someone stopped him" Kou looked up at Umeki now; there was clear surprise on her face but it was true that was the real reason he had gone.

"Mm, Arigatou Takeshi" Umeki gained a light smile that Kou wasn't perfectly sure he liked on her face

"But this a onetime deal!" he spoke up, suddenly his face felt like it was on fire as he turned away from his sister and focused on cleaning up all the stuff he'd used on Umeki "Don't expect me to go on babysitting you like this forever; you're a big girl"

"Hmhmhm" Kou couldn't ignore the chuckle coming out of the woman behind him "Of course" she nodded her head in agreement with some sort of annoying all-knowing tone to her voice. "Well" she spoke up finally releasing Kou from her gaze to turn around and pick up the sign she was meant to carry "I should get going, you should too Takeshi you're sure to get some customers soon"

"..." the sibling stared at one another in the empty faculty room. For once Umeki didn't feel that sense of uncertainty from her little brother anymore. She may not know him well, she may not know where they stood but she had a feeling-in that instant when Kou's blank face turned into a smirk and he let out a snort of a laugh- that somehow this brush with Goda had made them closer; no very close but perhaps a little baby step closer. "Yea..." the boy sighed "yea you're right"

Umeki went most of the afternoon without ever actually going down to 3D. Most of that time was spent parading around in a maids costume and big old sign for the Hottie cafe stealing potential customers from the male teachers and Takano-Sensei-much to her displeasure- eventually the nurse ran into Yankumi and together they decided to check on the boys and see how they were doing.

"You really shouldn't tease Tanako-Sensei like that Ume-chan" Yankumi mused watching with a hint of amusement as Umeki chuckled on about how red in the face with anger Tanako had become less than 10 minutes ago when she had to watch a large group that had been following her do an about face and run after Umeki.

"It's all in good fun" Umeki shrugged not bothered at all by it "Tanako won't stay mad forever"

"Oh! Ogata! Kazama!" Yankumi turned her attention away from Umeki to take in the two boys before them. After a good cleaning up and few bandages the boys looked only barely presentable to the public eye but they did try their best and Umeki had to give them credit for that much for you could only barely tell they had gotten beaten up less than a few hours ago with all the effort they put into looking presentable. Still why were they sitting outside like this? "Oi, how's it going?" she asked enthusiastically "any customers?"

"..." the pair looked at one another and for an instant Umeki feared that no one had shown up but then the pair of boys both grinned and motioned to the door "Look for yourself" and look they did.

Umeki didn't waste any time sliding the doors to the classroom open to see what was within. She gaped at the overly crowded room full of people of all ages and genders sitting at tables, talking loudly and most of all showing their joy to the students of 3D. It had paid off; all of their hard work at met a beautiful and perfect end.

"No high school or college girls came" remarked Honjo as Kazama and Ogata stepped into the room and the rest of their friends surrounded the teacher and nurse "Even though they said they would"

"Girls are such liars!" whined Kami looking saddened by the fact that none of the girls he thought he had charmed into coming actually showed up.

"But this will become a fond memory" commented Yankumi and Umeki couldn't help but hum in agreement. This was one of those things you fondly looked back at ten years from now after everyone has grown up and you all sit down together for the first time in years. After you've went around telling stories of what you've done and who you're with you sit back with those once familiar faces and you muse with like nostalgic warmth 'do you remember that time?' and of course you all will. To know that these boys had such a day wait for them broke joy to Umeki's heart and judging by the look in Yankumi's face she felt the same.

"Yea, you're right" Ogata agreed with a surprisingly cheerful nod to Yankumi

"I guess it's okay then" Kazama declared but the moment was pretty short lived. Yankumi took a look around the room again but they zeroed in on one person.

"Natsume-sensei!" the teachers face lit up like the sun "You came!" and with that Yankumi was racing across the room to speak with her 'destined one' to which Umeki rolled her eyes at.

"You guys did good" she praised her boys before taking a step back into the hall "so does that mean I can send more people your way?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Bring it!"

"Alright" Umeki chuckled at the enthusiastic response before heaving her sign up and against her shoulder "I better be off then" the nurse gave the boys a salute before she was off again in her way back out to bring more people in. Yamato chuckled as they watched her go, swishing the frilly maids skirt of hers as she walked.

"Kou" Jun spoke up

"Mm?" Kou hummed

"Thank you for making your sister wear that outfit"

"Mm-wait what!?" the boys pulled their heads back into the room in union of Kou glared at Jun with a protective look that Yamato had only ever seen on Jun himself "Taguchi" the boy snarled "Were you looking at her ass?"

"Wha!?" Jun held up his hands in defense "Me?! No!"

"Junosuke" Kou snarled his glare darkening

"I swear I wasn't!" Jun squeaked out shaking his head "Besides with all those frills I couldn't see anything!"

"So you _were_ looking at my sister's ass!"

"Alright children" Honjo stepped in as the voice of reasoning stepping between the two boys before a fight could break out and the day ruined "let's get back to work shall we?" with the help of the others both Jun and Kou were ushered back into the crowd of their classmates to work leaving Ren and Yamato to step back outside where they had been taking their break. Just as Ren slid the door shut again and Yamato had gone back to his place leaning on the stack of desk piled in the hall the sounds of new customers making their way towards 3D reached their ears.

"I'm glad the festival is still going on, my parents and I go to it every year and when they pushed it back to the afternoon I thought the worst"

"It's all so festive a loud! And the food is really good too!"

Rem and Yamato looked up as two young female voices chatted away drawing closer. It took Ren little to no effort to recognize one of the voice and he quickly smirked

"I guess not all girls are liars" he remarked

"Mm" Yamato hummed in agreement.

She came after all.

"Oh that's right! This is your first time going to one of these isn't it?"

"It is"

"But these are pretty common; don't they have them at your schools over there?"

"They do but not at my school. They would never allowed something like this, it's the kind of thing for a school of comm-"

"Kaza-kun!" as soon as the pair of girls turned the corner Ren was greeted cheerfully by Nana who smiled brightly and quickly hurried down the steps not letting her friend say just what kind of school these festivals were for in Korea. Ren greeted Nana with a warm smile letting the girl circle him in a hug "so how is the cafe going? Getting lots of people?"

"You bet we are" Ren replied but Yamato wasn't paying attention.

His eyes found those hazel ones as soon as she rounded the corner and he watched her from his seat as she walked down the steps more calmly then Nana did. Yamato stared at her carefully as she neared them taking in the tan vest embroidered with her schools sigil, the way her slightly curled hair bounced against her shoulders with each step she took. Her skin was flawless and from what Yamato could see wasn't marred with any bruises which meant she had thankfully been safe through this whole Goda ordeal. Yamato didn't realize that Ren and Nana had stopped talking deciding to watch him instead as Yuni reached the final step and now stood within touching reach of Yamato.

"...u-uh" there was a silence to be broken here "...Hi" Yamato broke the ice with what he thought was the stupidest greeting ever but Yuni smiled back at him shyly and bowed slightly in greeting

"...Hi" her voice sounded so small when she greeted Yamato but he heard it all the same and turned slightly pink because of it. An awkward silence followed between the four before anyone had the sense to make it just a bit less awkward.

"Ne, Kaza-kun" Nana mused wrapping her arms around the arm of her boyfriend; she gazed up at him with wide adoring eyes "Why don't you take me inside and get me seated in a table for Yuni and I?"

"Huh? Uh sure" Ren nodded reaching behind him to open the door again "Nana, Yuni, if you'll both follow me-"

"Aaah" Nana spoke loudly over Ren before he could say anymore instructions "Just show me first Ne? I wanna make sure you don't stick us with some crappy table" Nana gave Ren a hard look but when Ren showed no sign of understanding the girl gave up and practically dragged him into the classroom "Come on" she said in a harsh whisper "Give them some privacy"

"Privacy?" Ren echoed obliviously "what for?"

"Shh, go!" with a hard push Nana pushed her boyfriend back into the room before closing the door behind her with a loud snap. Another silence came in which Yamato and Yuni stared at everything but each other like a pair of awkward turtles. Finally Yamato decided to speak up, he shuffled in his place for a bit not sure where to put his hands now that he wasn't wearing his blazer and eventually settled for gripping the desk he sat on.

"So...you've never gone to one of these?" was the first question to come to mind and mouth and once he said it Yamato wasn't sure why he'd asked such a stupid question but Yuni nodded all the same.

"My old school didn't do things like this" she explain while twisting the edge of her vest between her fingers "I wish they had though, everything here is so lively and fun" guess Yuni went to boring school, no wonder she resorted to bullying. Yuni took a step forward now that the pair shook off the awkwardness just slightly; she reached out and touched the bandage on Yamato's face that covered a nasty cut. Yamato winced slightly when she did

"That hurts" he remarked

"Sorry" she mused pulling her hand back from the bandage and quickly folding her arms behind her back. She didn't remember seeing Yamato all beat up like this yesterday, these wounds were fresh which meant only one thing "...You went to Goda...didn't you?" she question, Yamato nodded his head slightly "did you go alone?" she asked on

"I tried to" Yamato told her honestly and a brief look of concern flashed through Yuni's eyes

"Why would you go and do that for?" her once soft voice found some strength when she said this "You could have gotten yourself killed-"

"But" Yamato interrupted her before she could rant on "the others saw right through me and we all went together"

"..." Yuni's mouth hung open slightly before she made a face "Babo" she settled for saying crossing her arms and pouting ever so slightly. Yamato couldn't help but chuckle at this reaching out and lightly patting the girl on her head.

"I'm okay Yuni" he confirmed

"Who said I was worried about you!" Yuni snapped angrily glaring now instead of pouting she was getting louder slowly but surely "Stupid boy, getting himself into all sorts of trouble-Yah! Ogata Yamato!" Yuni gave Yamato's chest a hard jab "The next time you want to go around making some legendary Bancho pissed to the high heavens at you don't get me involved!" her pout returned as she crossed her arms again and settled for glowering at the floor "Stupid boy trying to get himself kill! Meanwhile I'm over here worried about you-"

"So you were worried about you?" Yamato smirked arching a brow at Yuni. The girl stopped what she was saying immediately at this.

"I" she gaped "You...**_No_**!" after some stammering Yuni decided this and told Yamato in a loud yell of a voice then she went on to uncross her arms and push at him almost knocking him off his seat.

"Hey!" Yamato chuckled quickly steadying himself but when Yuni saw that her attack had failed she shoved him again and again "Watch it! Oi!"

"Stupid" Yuni ranted continuing to push him "why would anyone worry about a stupid jerk like you!" of course she worried about a stupid jerk like him- she said so herself- but Yamato wasn't in the position to point that out to her because she wouldn't stop pushing him.

"Hey-hey!" Yamato declared finally taking hold of Yuni by her forearms in an attempt to stop her assault just as she was moving to push at him again. Yuni squealed and lost her balance falling forward into Yamato and sending him tipping back. He was sure they were both going to fall for a second before he was able to maneuver himself enough so that his legs were firmly on the ground and Yuni was steady though barely. All her weight was on Yamato and her face was right in front of his. The air grew still and quiet but it wasn't long before the bridge of Yuni's nose turned scarlet.

"A-ah" her eyes went wide and she squeaked like a little mouse "s-sumasen" she moved to step back but Yamato kept a firm grip on her keeping her in place "Yamato?" Hazel looked into brown and the joking around was over. Yamto stared back at Yuni then smiled with relief.

"Yuni" he said honestly "I'm glad you're okay"

"...Mm" Yuni nodded "I'm glad you're okay too" Yamato nodded in return. They both got out of this mess okay and now both Yamato and Yuni- the pair who hated each other's gut from the get go- were honestly saying they were grateful that the other was ok.

What the hell had happen?

"We should probably head in" Yamato stated and Yuni bashfully agreed grateful to be released finally; she backed up and gave Yamato room to stand up and together the two made their way in.

"What would you like to order?"

"I'll have an ice coffee" Yankumi mingling with that doctor guy was the first thing Yamato heard as he entered the room, he heard the math teacher respond enthusiastically as he turned to take in Yuni expression upon seeing the room in its cafe form but then there was a collection of familiar yells that made him turn back around and oh was he glad he did. The second he turned back around Yamato was given literally seconds to process that there was a giant cake flying at him and that he had to dodge it. Internally cursing Yamato veered to the side and let the pastry fly past his head where there was a loud yell of surprise followed by the splat of the frosty cake hitting something. Everyone looked back to see where the cake had ended up and all had their own facial responses: some gaped while some looked horrified so Yamato chanced a look too; what he saw almost made him shove his fist in his mouth just to keep himself from laughing out loud.

"...oops..." Yankumi broke the silence first before Nana stood up from her seat.

"Yuni!" she pushed through the crowd to get to her friend who was the unfortunate victim of the projectile cake. The whole front of her face was covered in frosting, there were strawberries in her hair, when the cake had hit it seemed to have exploded for big chunks of cake were splattered all of her uniform. Poor Yuni stood there stunned probably not sure how to respond to what just happen to her "Are you okay?"

"I..." Yuni carefully pulled a strawberry from where it stuck to her bang "I'm okay..."

"Park-chan" Yankumi was near at this point "I'm so sorry it's all my fault"

"I-it's okay" Yuni spoke gently

"Here let me get you a towel" Yankumi offered

"There's a fountain on the grounds right?" Nana spoke up again "you should probably wash up a bit"

"You're probably right" Yankumi nodded

"I guess I'll take her" Yamato sighed out, he knew someone was going volunteer him eventually- he seemed to officially be the girl's baby sitter at this point- so he figure might as well save them the trouble. Nana nodded in agreement.

"Okay" she said "Yuni, I'm gonna run back to school and get your gym clothes okay?"

"The sweats please" was Yuni's response before Yamato gently turned her around and lead her out of the room. Nana nodded her head and was on her way down the opposite hall.

Getting Yuni's gym clothes meant Kyona would have to push her way through the bustling crowds of Akadou then run all the way to Momo and back. Despite the fairly warm weather if Yuni stayed in her state she might get sit if not end up the target of numerous bugs she wouldn't take kindly to so Kyona thought it best to do this with as much haste as possibly. If while running past the schools head teacher's Takoyaki stand Kyona hadn't happen to hear a familiar voice asking the old man about Yuni Kyona would have kept on running and would be none the wiser.

"Excuse me" the feminine voice spoke to formally and politely "But I'm looking for a young girl by the name of Park Yun Lee. She would be about yay high in a Momo academy uniform on... It's very important that I find and speak to her very soon" hearing Yuni's name Kyona stopped in her tracks and looked towards the stand. The voice belonged to a short looking young girl, she actually reached little Kyona's nose she was so short. The young girl wore a plum colored coat that buttoned from the bottom of the coat bye her neck all the way to the top right under her chin and she stood with an odd sort of poise to her.

"I'm sorry miss" the head teacher apologized "but there are quite a few young girls here right now, to find one girl among all of them..."

"She would be with another young girl whose brother goes here: Taguchi Kyona" the girl tried again more desperately this time.

"Taguchi huh?" the head teacher mused "there is a Taguchi in this school... He's from class 3D"

"Could you please take me to that room" the girl bowed as she asked this "Please, time is of the essence"

"... Eun-chan?" Kyona defiantly knew this girl but to find her here was quite a surprise; girls like Eun didn't really have much chance to go to things like a school festival but here she was. The girl looked Kyona's way immediately "It is you...Eunsoo" Kyona chirped out in surprise

"Taguchi-San"

"What are you doing here?" Kyona questioned the girl with wide eyes of suspicion but Eunsoo didn't give her much time to question on for she took hold of Kyona's hand tightly and a look of sheer panic came to her face.

"Taguchi-San" she said "there is no time to waste, where is Yun Lee? I must find her before it is too late"

"Anno she went the fountain on the grounds to clean..." Kyona turned to point Eunsoo in the right direction but then the full sentence hit her and she turned back to the girl "wait hold on" Kyona's eyebrows furrowed in worry "what do you mean too late? Too late for what?"

* * *

><p>The fountain was on the other side of the school grounds which was lucky for them because apparently the diva known as Park Yun Lee needed to be one of the only people in the area so she could feel like her decency was still intact. A soon as they found the fountain she shooed Yamato away telling him he was too young for a show which he crudely replied that A-cup were not a show. Yuni processed to throw her shoe at his face with deadly accuracy and forced him to go around the corner and far off to the point that if they wanted to know the other was still there they'd have to shout. So that was where Yamato was when this 'Too late' thing mentioned before actually took place.<p>

It's not hard to miss a group of guys in all black when you're one of the only two people in the area. They didn't make any attempts to hide the fact that they were there; in fact when they saw Yamato the made a beeline directly for him.

"Oi" one of them spoke up "You Ogata Yamato?"

"That depends on who's asking me" Yamato responded coolly as he leaned against the nearest wall

"He fits the description" one of the others said from Yamato's right "that the kid we're looking for alright" Yamato made a face at this comment. Them looking for him? But Yamato didn't recognize any of them so why would they be-

Yamato didn't get the chance to finish that thought; his mind was thrown off track when a fist collided with it and sent the boy reeling. That sucker punch knocked Yamato clean off his feet to the ground where the thugs, these unknown people began a beat down that showed no mercy for Yamato. They started by kicking Yamato in the stomach and back once he hit the ground and moved on to punching him wherever they could reach. It went on for a while and for a second he thought it had gone on for hours and that they wouldn't stop until he was dead. It might be coming up soon too; Yamato was starting to see black spots in his vision when suddenly...

"Yah!" a new voice yelled our shrilly "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Stop it! Stop it right now!" there was the pound thumping of someone's feet against the concrete as Yamato's head was released and he was allowed to let it drop down. A few curses came from the assents mouths before they took off in the other direction. "...oh god" whoever had just saved Yamato seemed to finally noticed him lying there bloodied and beaten "Oppa...Oppa hang on! I'm gonna get you some help okay?" the person rolled Yamato into his side and lightly patted his cheek to keep him awake but Yamato just wanted to sleep so he let the spot win the war of his vision and before he had the chance to black out completely he heard this feminine voice yelling out "Oppa!"

...Who the hell was Oppa?


End file.
